A Hexalogia da Fênix
by mounna
Summary: Ela foi marcada a fogo por uma fênix e precisa descobrir qual o proposito disso e adaptar-se a sua nova raça. Fic dividida em seis partes, narrando como Pan McGonagall e Severus Snape enfrentaram a ascensão do Lorde das Trevas. SSPO.
1. Introdução

Oi, tudo bem, gente? Estão confortáveis em suas cadeiras, jogados em suas camas com o notebook no peito, ou mesmo em seus celulares? Eu espero que sim, por que eu estou aqui com uma xícara de café, na varanda de casa lhes escrevendo essa pequena mensagem antes de postar algo muito importante pra mim, feito com muito carinho para todos vocês, sentindo-me absolutamente bem! Talvez seja por esse clima ameno, chuvoso e cinza, que eu tanto acho agradável... Sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa!

Bom, eu poderia começar postando a introdução da fanfic e tudo o mais, mas antes de tudo eu quero ressaltar a importância e citar os motivos que me levaram a reescrever e repostar uma história anteriormente dividida em quatro partes, com promessas para mais duas. Eu postei a saga de Pan McGonagall inicialmente da HPBF no Orkut, e lá obtive alguns leitores maravilhosos, outros fantasmas, outros que abandonaram, e a partir do momento em que eu mesma deixei de escrever a fic, agora estacionada nos inicios da quarta parte, para me dedicar a minha faculdade (eu estudo medicina) sinto que abandonei também aos meus leitores, e acabei perdendo a todos, ou quase todos.

Relendo a fic percebi que há diversas coisas que eu modificaria e acrescentaria na historia, bem como alteraria o formato em que dividi a saga. Pan, perdoem-me pelos clichês, é como uma filha que mereceu cuidados e que com muito amor entreguei nas mãos do personagem mais fascinante que tive a oportunidade de conhecer, meu amado Severus Snape. Essa fic, de varias formas e em momentos diferentes, me salvou do tédio interminável, e agora, está tornando meus dias mais suportáveis depois do rompimento difícil de um relacionamento de quase dois anos.

Quem já leu Pan uma vez, se me honrar com sua leitura novamente, vai perceber que muita coisa mudou, bem como a minha escrita que, obrigada Merlin, vem evoluindo aos poucos e a medida que a medicina vai me permitindo. Eu já cogitei desistir, mas sinceramente eu não tenho coragem.

Lendo vocês poderão encontrar o shipper principal, já bastante aparente desde o inicio, formado por Pamela e Severus; Minerva e Dumbledore, ainda muito sutis; bem como shippers futuros, como Remus e Hermione. O foco da fanfic não é apenas o romance, mas vocês me entendem que quando a gente fica meio deprimida tende a ser meio piegas! haha

Tentarei postar um capitulo todos os dias, pelo menos, e gostaria de pedir aos meus futuros leitores (por favor existam!) que me deixem seus rewiews e suas opiniões, para o bem ou para o mal.

Agora, sem mais, vamos à Pan!

Carinhosa e orgulhosamente eu lhes apresento A Hexalogia da Fênix!


	2. Capítulo Primeiro - Parte I

**A Hexalogia da Fênix**

_PRIMEIRA PARTE_

"_Pequena"_

_**Capítulo Primeiro**_

Ele ouviu o choro esgoelado ecoando pelos corredores do castelo. Curiosamente os passos que o levavam ao café da manhã no salão principal faziam com que o curioso som, que mesclava medo e indignação na mesma freqüência, ficasse cada vez mais próximo. Foi quando ao irromper ao hall de entrada deparou-se com o objeto mais alheio que já vira ornamentando aquele ambiente: um carrinho de bebe, decorado com coelhos em tons de rosa numa delicada tela de cetim branco. Dentro do objeto, claramente esperneante, um bebe de no máximo quatro meses de vida produzia o sinal de alarme que talvez gigantes adultos não fossem capazes de igualar.

Aproximou-se com cautela, quando os soluços pareceram vencer a criaturinha, que era mais cheia de dobras que um elfo domestico obeso, e tinha cabelos tão pretos como os dele e olhos tão azuis e tão úmidos que podiam formar nuvens. A menina o observou com nada menos que esperança no olhar, o que era curioso para um ser que estava dentro de uma espécie de pijama colorido em tons pálidos, calçando meias vermelhas e usando um lacinho da mesma cor nos cabelos que de tão lisos eram arrepiados. Na sua mão uma sorridente centopéia de pelúcia, tingida em cores primarias sendo esgoelada, claramente babada, por gorduchos dedos rosados. A garota protestou à sua demora recomeçando a chorar, grossas lagrimas contornando o rostinho arredondado, a boca aberta denunciava a ausência de dentes. Suas mãozinhas soltaram a centopéia para agarrar os pés e diante disso o homem mais temido de Hogwarts sorriu enternecido. Estendeu a mão e tocou a frente da criança tentando brandamente niná-la sem realmente saber como se fazia isso. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que seu toque distraíra a menina de seu pranto indignado, e de algum modo ele conseguiu acalmá-la.

-Eu sei... Deixaram você sozinha, pequena...

E quando ela segurou seus dedos com as mãozinhas rechonchudas e pareceu brincar com eles, como toda criança, levando-os à boca, um grito horrorizado vindo das portas de entrada o despertou da hipnose causada por ela.

-Afaste-se dela! –Minerva McGonagall ordenou indo rapidamente até o carrinho e tomando a criança em seus braços, observando por um instante a resistência do aperto da pequena na mão do professor Snape.

-Minerva, o que esta acontecendo? –Albus Dumbledore também entrava, trazendo duas maletas no mesmo padrão do carrinho debaixo de um braço, enquanto a outra mão segurava a alça de uma cesta acolchoada ornamentada com um rosa forte.

-Ele estava... –ela hesitou pensando no que diria.

-Eu apenas ia tomar meu café quando ouvi o choro do bebê, e imaginando quem seria suficientemente irresponsável para deixar uma criança dessa idade sozinha no meio de um castelo repleto de fantasmas e coisas do tipo, tentei acalmar a menina e pensei que seria melhor observá-la enquanto o responsável não aparecesse. Mas já que claramente o bebe é de vocês, eu me retiro.

E com um rodopio da capa, não sem antes olhar para a criança chorosa nos braços da mulher, Severus Snape rumou para o salão principal. Em sua cabeça as peças se juntavam. Aquela menina era a filha de Sirius Black, um partidário obscuro do Lorde das Trevas, enviado a Azkaban após trair a confiança de seus melhores amigos, o que culminou no brutal assassinato deles, matar outro amigo e uma dúzia de trouxas, deixando a filha, na época, recém nascida, sob os cuidados da avó materna, Minerva McGonagall, cuja filha Ninna fora apontada como cúmplice nas acusações. Já fazia algo mais de um mês desde a morte dos Potter e Severus ainda tinha suas noites pontuadas por pesadelos. De algum modo descobrira que não pensar no ocorrido fazia com que tudo ficasse mais suportável, ainda que seguisse infinitamente doloroso.

Mesmo sabendo que uma reação como essa de McGonagall, ainda que exagerada, não era para nada inesperada, ele se sentiu incomodo. Sabia que ninguém, fora Dumbledore, confiava nele e sua presença era evitada ao máximo entre os colegas. Os alunos o elegeram após um misero semestre de aulas, como o professor mais carrasco e temível que já passara por Hogwarts no ultimo século. Tinha uma dúzia de apelidos maldosos pairando sobre sua cabeça, o que em outros tempos teria sido o suficiente para torturar aqueles adolescentes insolentes por algumas horas, mas na atual situação, tudo o que ele queria era, de verdade, recomeçar do zero e cumprir com a palavra dada ao diretor, custasse o que fosse preciso custar.

Diferentemente do que as pessoas achavam, ele realmente estava se esforçando para merecer a confiança que Dumbledore resolvera depositar em seu arremedo de ser. A morte de Lily fora um golpe que ele não esperou levar, tendo, reciprocamente, confiado que o diretor a protegeria. Black, o pai daquela pequena jóia chorosa do hall de entrada, e sua submissa Ninna, foram o furo nos planos do diretor e a mais profunda desgraça para Severus. Perdera assim a mulher que amou mais que a si mesmo, mais que qualquer outra coisa já passada por sua vida, mais do que a própria magia, o mais primitivo elo que os uniu. Não fazia diferença se ela o havia deixado pra trás, se desistira dele e se casara com o monstruoso James Potter, colocando aquela pequena copia dele no mundo. Ela seria eternamente sua Lily, ainda que morta, enterrada e no crescente estado de decomposição a que seu belíssimo rosto deveria estar submetido. Morta, deixando menos que viva a alma no peito do pobre homem atormentado pela culpa.

Os outros professores aos poucos chegavam para o café da manha, daquele chuvoso final de agosto, e se deparavam com a figura carrancuda do rapaz que até pouco tempo atrás fora aluno deles. Não que fosse um rapaz como os outros nos tempos de escola, cujas preocupações com garotas, bailes, quadribol eram prioridades. Ele por sua vez, tinha a mente sintonizada em outra freqüência, que ainda que fosse algo produtivo, culminou levando-o por um caminho errado. A vida de Severus Snape como Comensal da Morte o endureceu ao máximo que era possível. E agora, fora do falido circulo das trevas, gozando da inteira confiança de Dumbledore, ele se sentia protegido o suficiente para tentar refazer a vida, mas isso não era o bastante para que ele se permitisse abaixar os escudos.

Aquela havia sido sua primeira titubeada, assinalava Dumbledore para Minerva, quando terminavam de instalar a pequena Pan no berço ao lado da cama da avó.

-Ainda não consegui confiar nele, Albus. –ela murmurou- Estou cansada e confusa.

-Eu não acho que ele tenha tentado fazer mal a ela. Eu já lhe disse algumas centenas de vezes que eu tenho total confiança em Severus.

-Eu também acho que não quisesse fazer mal a ela e sei dessa sua segurança na pessoa que ele diz ser, mas... Eu não sei, acho que estou ficando neurótica em relação a ela. –e olhou para a menina adormecida- Eu sou responsável por ela agora, e ela ainda é tão pequena e frágil...

Mas foi justamente aquela fragilidade que provocou que Minerva confiasse mais, muito mais no jovem Prof. Snape. Pamela tinha o organismo ainda muito débil, já que seu alimento de recém nascida, o leite da mãe, lhe fora suprimido muito cedo. Suas defesas eram baixíssimas e por coisas muito tolas, como uma corrente mais fria de ar ou uma fruta diferente introduzida em seu cardápio de sucos, provocava reações que iam desde uma gripe forte a uma intoxicação alimentar. Foi Severus quem se ofereceu para tentar elaborar uma poção fortificante que pudesse, ainda que tardiamente, proporcionar aquilo que o leite materno poderia ter feito facilmente. Levou algumas semanas de estudos e observações, mas antes que a menina completasse seus sete meses a poção estava pronta, o que foi um alivio para Minerva que já não sabia como proceder em relação à saúde da pequena. Severus, além de contar com a gratidão da colega, agora também possuía a afeição gratuita da menina, que durante as semanas em que foi observada por ele, forçava-o a alimentá-la, distraí-la e niná-la.

Aquela curiosa e inusitada relação de co-dependência intensificou-se com o passar dos meses e contribuiu muito para afastar o fantasma de Lily da mente de Severus, ao mesmo tempo em que os demais professores surpreendiam-se com a verdadeira adoração da pequena Pan pelo Morcegão das masmorras. Bastava que estivesse em sua presença para que a menina se derretesse em sorrisos, e se ele se aproximava a pessoa que a trazia ao colo já deveria estar preparada para lutar por mantê-la firmemente segura nos braços, porque ela tentaria lançar-se a ele fervorosamente.

Pan, aos nove meses, começou a tentar suas primeiras palavras, dentre elas o inconfundível "Se-eo" para chamar Snape, e antes mesmo de cumprir um ano já dava seus trôpegos passinhos pelos corredores, que precisaram ser encantados para que ela não se aproximasse de escadas e não esbarrasse dolorosamente nas paredes. Praticamente todos os dias ao entardecer Severus a recolhia na torre de sua avó para levá-la aos jardins, até mesmo durante o inverno quando ela, com mãos rechonchudas e enluvadas, tentava suas primeiras bolas de neve, usando-o como alvo. Ainda que não fosse muito agradável ter seu cabelo e suas vestes completamente umedecidos pelas pequenas pelotas de neve, ele não conseguia se aborrecer com a carinha dela aberta num imenso e radiante sorriso de seis dentes.

Foi assim que os anos começaram a passar. Severus havia tomado para si, ainda que inconscientemente, responsabilidades e deveres para com a pequena. Da mesma forma que Pan, com a naturalidade óbvia de quem foi criada rodeada de amor, tomou pra si a melhor parte de Severus, e ele parecia não notar, mas não podia de nenhuma forma, desvencilhar-se daquela pequena que tinha devolvido a ele um motivo limpo e puro para tentar esforçar-se ao máximo em seguir existindo.


	3. Capítulo Segundo

_**Capítulo Segundo**_

Pamela agora cumpriria cinco anos. Era inteligente e esperta, além de muito observadora. Era alguns centímetros mais alta que Flitwick e seus cabelos eram cortados a altura do rosto, o que emoldurava perfeitamente suas feições suaves. Ela era silenciosa e quieta, apesar de ser teimosa e voluntariosa. Minerva aprendera a ignorar as birras da neta e culpava Severus por isso, não imaginando que na verdade ele era completamente dominado por ela.

Naquela manhã de 08 de Março, Severus foi chamado ao escritório do Diretor. Dumbledore e Minerva pareciam particularmente efusivos, havia alguns pacotes com enfeites coloridos na mesa do diretor, e Minerva observava um vestido rosa cheio de rendas e babados.

-Severus, meu rapaz, bom dia! –Albus disse alegremente tentando alimentar uma decrépita Fawkes, que apenas piava em relutância- Você sabe que hoje é o dia do aniversario de Pan...

-Eu já comprei os presentes dela. –ele disse sério, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Decidimos fazer uma festa de aniversário pra ela.

Severus revirou os olhos. Ele interiormente vinha se preparando para isso, já que todos os anos era a mesma coisa. Ele não via absolutamente nenhum sentido em nada daquilo, já que aquela era a festa de criança onde de criança mesmo havia apenas a aniversariante. E todos os adultos presentes, os funcionários de Hogwarts, eram forçados a usar aqueles ridículos chapéus coloridos. Nem mesmo Pan parecia divertir-se, passando a maior parte da festa muito irritada por não lhe permitirem ir logo brincar com seus presentes.

-Sim. –ele disse indicando o pacote de enfeites- Isso eu pude perceber por mim mesmo.

-Excelente! –Albus disse indicando a cadeira livre diante de sua escrivaninha, após desistir de alimentar sua fênix teimosa- Nós gostaríamos que você a levasse até Hogsmeade para que ela escolha todos os doces que queira.

-Eu faria isso, mas essa manhã eu não tenho horários livres. –Minerva explicou- E eu sei que você pode dispor de algumas horas...

-Sim. –ele repetiu pensando que levar a menina a um passeio não seria má idéia. E se eles retornassem logo, ele podia lhe entregar seus presentes, o que a distrairia e deixaria a idéia da festa menos absurda- Ela já esta acordada?

-Sim, está tomando café com os elfos. Você pode buscá-la na cozinha se já estiver pronto pra ir.

-Entendido, com licença. –e se retirou indo diretamente as cozinhas- Pamela? –chamou, depois de localizá-la em meio a dezenas de elfos que a cercavam com tudo que pudesse haver de mais doce e colorido em matéria de comida.

-Sev! –ela exclamou saindo do meio dos elfos e se atirando a ele- Minha avó me disse que você vai me levar na Dedosdemel, é verdade?

-Sim, pequena, é verdade. –ele confirmou erguendo-a nos braços, já com um pouco de dificuldades. Sua pequena já não era assim tão pequena.

-Veja o que ela me deu! –e balançou um saco de moedas que estava preso ao cinto do vestido xadrez que usava- Disse que eu posso comprar tudo isso de doces e que se você não estiver com o mau humor de sempre eu posso convencer você a me levar no Madame Malkins pra buscar minhas vestes novas!

-Bom, eu estou com o mau humor de sempre, mas só porque hoje é seu aniversário você pode pedir o que quiser.

-Você pode me levar de vassoura? –os olhinhos dela brilharam- Por favor, eu sei que você não gosta, mas hoje é meu aniversário, você disse que eu podia...

-Está bem.

-... pedir qualquer coisa, por favor, Sev... Você disse tudo bem? –ela estreitou os olhos azuis em desconfiança

-Sim, eu disse que tudo bem, desde que você não me venha com isso até o próximo aniversário.

-Oh, eu te amo, Sev! –e plantou-lhe alguns beijinhos estalados nas bochechas enquanto esperneava alegremente.

-Eu também... quero-te muito bem, pequena...

Mas Severus não podia supor que aquela seria, de fato, a ultima vez que ela lhe pediria isso. Retornando a Hogwarts com um imenso pacote de doces e algumas bolsas da Madame Malkins, eles subiram ao escritório de Dumbledore, onde ocorreria a pequena festa. Pamela entrara correndo e lançando-se nos braços do velho bruxo. Estava particularmente agitada, talvez pelo excesso de açúcar consumido em apenas uma manhã.

-Veja o que o Sev me deu! –e mostrou um bonito par de sapatos negros, aveludados, que já trazia calçados- Quando eu crescer, eles crescem junto! E ele também me deu um kit de poções!

-Um kit de poções? –Dumbledore estranhou

-São compostos que ela mesma pode misturar para a solução de bolhas. –ele explicou.

-Ah, que interessante, Pan! Estou ansioso por ver suas bolhas pelos gramados, só não deixe que o Filch pegue seu kit, ou te veja espalhando dinossauros e borboletas por ai...

-O que aconteceu com Fawkes? –ela perguntou indo até uma cesta acolchoada de veludo vermelho onde repousava a ave.

-Ele anda meio doente, mas logo ficará bem.

Fawkes piou tristemente, fechando os olhos quando Pan acariciou sua cabeça com os delicados dedinhos. Parecia preocupada e entristecida.

-Não tenha medo, você ouviu o que o Dumbie disse... –ela sussurrou- Você vai ficar bom. –e sorriu quando a ave bicou os pedacinhos de maça que ela lhe oferecia.

Fawkes tentou ficar de pé, com algum esforço, sendo ajudado por Pan. Piou baixinho com a cabeça recostando-se no ombro dela. E numa nuvem de calor, envolvendo-a com as magníficas asas, ele explodiu em fogo, mantendo-a junto dele.

Severus e Dumbledore gritaram apavorados, tentando alcançar uma desesperada Pan que lutava para desvencilhar-se da ave, mas nenhum deles obteve sucesso. À medida que a bola de fogo se tornava cada vez mais violenta a imagem da menina ia se apagando, já não podiam divisar o que havia em seu núcleo e o único som que se podia ouvir ao invés do crepitar das labaredas eram os pios melodiosos da fênix. Nenhum feitiço foi capaz de extinguir as chamas e nenhum esforço físico foi capaz de admiti-los na imensa bola de energia que era aquele cometa ardente. Os quadros gritavam, acusando Fawkes de assassino.

-Pan! -os gritos de Severus iam tornando-se fracos à medida que a compreensão do fato o atingia.

Até que num lampejo dourado o núcleo de fogo se dividiu, e de dentro dos dois globos ardentes surgiram duas fênix, uma ainda filhote, com poucas penugens e tossindo cinzas, e outra imensa, quimeriana, dotada de feições quase humanas. As longas pernas recuaram o corpo ao observar os dois homens a sua frente, as imensas asas rubras ocultavam parcialmente o corpo, muito diferente do corpo que Fawkes possuía quando estava em plena forma, e não apenas pelo tamanho, havia algo consciente espreitando através daqueles imensos olhos negros. Tinha um metro e meio de altura, as garras atingiriam facilmente as três polegadas e eles só podiam imaginar qual seria a envergadura daquele par de asas que ainda ardiam num fogo moderado.

-Pan? –arriscou Dumbledore, o que despertou a criatura que, agitada, bateu as asas ameaçadoramente e piou numa freqüência tão extrema que todos os vidros da torre se espatifaram. Era aterrorizante.

Severus sentiu algo quente escorrer pela lateral da cabeça, de dentro das orelhas. O grito machucara seus tímpanos, fazendo-os sangrar. Ele tocou o sangue com as mãos tremulas e quando a criatura viu o liquido vermelho pingando dos dedos pálidos, lançou-se janela afora, com uma expressão nada menos que culpada percorrendo os olhos negros. Ele correu, tentando impedi-la e não pode deixar de ver a imensa envergadura de asas falhando. Ele gritou, correndo para fora da diretoria e descendo os inúmeros lances de escada que o levariam ao pátio.

Ao chegar se deparou com a imagem de uma jovem de imensos cabelos negros, cercados por uma coroa de penas vermelhas e alaranjadas, que descendia pela nuca e se bifurcava, deixando uma linha de penas que ia dos ombros as mãos, cujos dedos estavam ornados por imensas e ameaçadoras garras. Estava ajoelhada, com os cabelos negros, desgrenhados, ocultando-lhe a fronte. As costas tinham uma imensa queimadura, que iniciava no ombro direito e se perdia na nádega esquerda. Observando melhor era a imagem de uma fênix cuja cabeça repousava em seu ombro, as asas parcialmente fechadas abraçavam-lhe o corpo e a cauda descendia pela nádega arredondada. Estava nua e tremia, mesmo debaixo do sol abrasador daquela primavera.

O grito de Hagrid sobressaltou a criatura, que ergueu a cabeça espreitando o ambiente e posicionando-se em modo de ataque, o que fez com que Snape e Hagrid recuassem ainda mais, engolindo um urro de horror. A face inegavelmente remetia a Pamela, mas agora amadurecida, como se estivesse com seus dez ou onze anos. A testa estava recoberta por uma aveludada penugem rubra, que desenhava o contorno superior de suas sobrancelhas e descendia formando um ângulo sinuoso até a ponta do nariz. Todo o globo ocular era uma massa negra, brilhante e os lábios muito pálidos levemente entreabertos lhe dava a aparência de um animal em agonia. Sua cabeça entortou levemente quando ela analisou as duas figuras a sua frente, impelindo um pouco o corpo na direção de Snape, que deu um passo a frente como se fosse ampará-la. Ela novamente gritou aterrorizada, deixando a mostra sua língua enegrecida. Severus caiu de costas, não podendo impedi-la de entrar correndo velozmente na Floresta Proibida.

A essa altura Dumbledore e Minerva chegavam ao local. Ela ofegante, com as mãos pressionando o osso esterno, como cuidando para que o coração se mantivesse dentro do tórax. Ele com a expressão intrigada, claramente aflito.

-Temos que ir atrás dela!

-Aquilo era minha Pan? –Minerva perguntou horrorizada, sua voz três oitavos abaixo do normal.

-Ao que tudo indica. –Albus murmurou, abaixando-se ao lado do gramado chamuscado, onde ela havia caído.

Havia penas por todo lado, Hagrid dizia que vira uma ave explodir lançando penas e cinzas por toda parte e derrubando aquela moça, que não podia, de modo nenhum, ser Pamela.

-Era Pan. –Severus garantiu- Era ela, crescida, adolescente e assustadora, mas era ela.

-Isso é possível, Albus? –Minerva perguntou com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto

-Eu nunca vi nada assim antes. –ele disse em agonia esfregando os olhos- Mas eu também não tenho duvidas de que aquela jovem era nossa Pan. Ela foi queimada pelas chamas da morte de uma fênix, ela foi... Modificada.

-E ela vai ser daquele jeito pra sempre? –Severus perguntou enfurecido- Isso não é natural, Dumbledore, nem mesmo para nós!

-O que nós devemos fazer agora é iniciar uma busca, devemos encontrá-la e impedi-la de fugir. –Minerva disse secando os olhos e respirando fundo- Hagrid, por favor...

-Eu vou reunir os centauros. –ele disse rapidamente- E vou com Canino tentar seguir a trilha.

-Obrigada... –Minerva sibilou- Por favor, não machuquem ela.

-Jamais professora!

Severus olhava para a grama chamuscada. Dumbledore enviava seu patrono com um aviso aos professores. Minerva parecia momentaneamente desorientada.

-Albus... –ela gemeu aproximando-se dele, que a amparou em seus braços, deixando que ela chorasse- Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

-Acalme-se, minha querida... Nós daremos o nosso melhor para resolver isso.

Algo a impulsionava a seguir fugindo, correndo, embrenhando-se cada vez mais na proteção que aquelas árvores lhe brindariam. Movia-se como uma força da natureza, selvagem, instintiva, incontrolável. Mas havia algo, uma parte imensa e confusa, que lhe dizia para parar e gritar por ajuda. Um turbilhão de lembranças e imagens aquecia sua mente a ponto de praticamente fundir sua consciência, fazendo com que ela se apagasse, deixando apenas o instinto como guia, e seu instinto lhe dizia apenas para buscar abrigo. Ela meteu-se na copa de uma arvore particularmente frondosa, não sabendo como podia escalar o tronco grosso, que talvez duas dela não conseguissem abraçar por completo. Sua pele formigava, lançando ondas de calor a toda sua volta, atraindo pássaros e roedores. Ela encolheu-se, abraçando as pernas com força, sua mente fervendo em imagens desordenadas. Recordou ao homem que vira em campo aberto, envolto em negro, e sobressaltou-se ao sentir seu instinto reconhecendo-o e aceitando-o. Foi então que sua cabeça doeu, mas doeu tanto que a deixou desacordada.

Quando despertou não havia luz em nenhum lugar, com a exceção daquele fraco brilho que se filtrava pelas folhas. Ficou de pé, a mente muito mais calma agora, dando-lhe tempo para refletir. Escalou a árvore até o ponto mais alto, de onde podia ver o céu obscuro pontilhado de estrelas que circulavam uma lua cheia imensa e brilhante. Foi quando sua mente vagou até que uma lembrança dominou sua consciência.

-O que segura a Lua no céu, vovó? –perguntou olhando para o rosto severo de sua avó, que relaxou as feições ao sorrir pra ela, deixando as redações dos alunos sobre a mesa e unindo-se a neta no banco da janela.

-Ela pode voar. –Minerva disse afagando os cabelos lisos da neta.

-Ela tem asas como Fawkes? Ou ela esta levitando como o Sev faz com os vidros de poções?

-Hum... Acho que ela esta levitando.

-Será que é o Sev quem segura a Lua ali, vovó? –ela perguntou com os olhinhos arregalados de admiração.

Minerva riu, puxando-a para o colo.

-Você vai ter que perguntar isso a ele amanhã, porque já esta na hora de você ir dormir. Veja todas as suas bonecas já estão dormindo.

-Ah, elas são umas preguiçosas, dormem sempre que se deitam! –protestou a menina agarrando uma das bonecas e pulando do banco. –Boa noite vovó.

-Boa noite, meu amor.

Na copa da arvore Pan secou os olhos, sendo atingida pela compreensão de que estava sozinha no meio da floresta.

-Vovó? Dumbie? Sev? –murmurou amedrontada, abraçando a si mesma com força, sentindo frio- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Desceu da arvore num pulo, seus pés golpeando a superfície acolchoada de folhas secas. Olhou em volta, a escuridão reinava, mas sua visão rapidamente se adaptou ao ambiente, e se ela seguisse devagar, podia caminhar sem dificuldades por entre os troncos e raízes. Não sabia quanto tempo levava caminhando, seus ouvidos aguçados lhe denunciavam a presença de qualquer animal num raio de quase uma milha. Ouviu galopes ao longe e se afastando. Gritou uma vez, mas quem quer que fosse estava muito distante pra ouvir. A verdade era que ela não sabia como chegar a Hogwarts, e decidiu esperar haver um pouco mais de luz para seguir procurando.

Enfiou-se num tronco oco de uma arvore e esperou, agasalhando-se como pode com as folhas secas. O frio era opressor, muito embora fosse primavera. Desejava com todas suas forças estar em sua cama, rodeada de suas bonecas. Rendeu-se ao choro quando sentiu uma coceira quase que incontrolável nos braços, onde não podia passar as unhas, que agora eram grandes garras negras e curvadas. O dia demorou muito a nascer, mas quando ela pode perceber que o sol já estava no céu, escorregou para fora do tronco, observando que deixara ali uma pilha de penas lustrosas e vermelhas. Seus braços agora estavam mais normais. Suas mãos também estavam perdendo as garras. Percebeu então que já não era uma criança. Passou as mãos pelo corpo sentindo as curvas provocadas pelos sinais do que logo seriam seus seios e a cintura estreita. Seus cabelos estavam longos o suficiente para lhe cobrir ate o umbigo.

Foi quando os pios de uma coruja a sobressaltaram. Era uma velha coruja das torres que veio pousar em seu ombro, apertando levemente e voando em meio as arvores, piando, num claro chamado. Pan seguiu o mais rápido que seus pés com as imensas garras permitiram. Tropeçou e caiu algumas vezes, emaranhando-se em galhos e cipós, mas seguia na medida do que era possível. Sentiu um cheiro agradável, refrescante e apressou-se, as arvores ficando cada vez mais espaçadas e seus pés afundando em areia clara. O sol ficando forte e aquecendo sua pele, que agradecida, arrepiava-se, deixando que a penugem remanescente caísse. E finalmente atingiu o lago negro, o forte sol agora era abrasador e ela lançou-se de costas na areia, recebendo sobre o rosto a luz tão esperada. Foi ate a margem, já com as mãos em concha, pronta para beber e saciar sua sede, mas antes que pudesse romper a superfície cristalina da água viu seu próprio reflexo. O grito ecoou sobre a água, tão potente e aterrorizado que as aves habitantes do entorno voaram de seus ninhos com estardalhaço. Ela tremia, a imagem daqueles abismos negros no lugar dos seus olhos espalhando calafrios por todo o corpo. Ela não podia voltar, agora ela percebia o motivo do choque nas caras de Severus e Hagrid. Ela não queria assustar ninguém. Agora compreendia a razão de não se sentir mais como ela mesma. Era porque já não o era.

**Queridos Leitores!**

Veronica D. M : _bem vinda! Menina eu te entendo perfeitamente em relação ao vestibular, foi meu pior pesadelo e até hoje eu sou revoltada com as dezenas de vestibulares que prestei apenas para viver uma humilhação atrás da outra. Eu sempre passei muito perto de conseguir entrar, mas chegou o momento q eu não aguentei mais e desisti, e ai fui embora pra Bolivia, e já estou no meu quinto semestre! Melhor coisa que já fiz na vida!_

_Bom, eu prometo muitas mudanças, como você pode ver, o inicio está bem mudado e vai demorar um pouco para que a história chegue no ponto onde a versão inicial começou. Mas eu acho que assim as coisas ficam mais explicadinhas! Haha_

**Nota da Autora:** Que os novos leitores sejam bem vindos e que por favor, se estiverem assim, a fim e tals, deixa um rewiew só pra eu saber que estou sendo lida! *grande sorriso*


	4. Capítulo Terceiro

_**Capítulo Terceiro**_

Snape seguia cada vez mais fundo na floresta. Entrara ali pouco tempo depois que a menina e ainda não retornara ao castelo. A ponta da varinha iluminada foi seu guia durante toda a noite, sua garganta ardia e sua voz falhava depois de tanto chamar sua pequena. Mas não houve resposta. Encontrou Hagrid pouco antes da aurora, e ele dissera que os centauros também não puderam encontrar nada e que agora ele retornaria ao castelo, mas que depois de ver Dumbledore e de lhe dar noticias, retornaria buscando pela orla do lago.

-O senhor também deveria voltar, professor. Talvez fosse melhor que a gente reagrupasse e se reorganizasse pra procurar.

Severus, ainda que tentado a seguir buscando ate a exaustão, teve que concordar, e junto com o meio-gigante começou a fazer o caminho de volta ao castelo. Já caminhavam há quase duas horas, e a floresta ainda era densa.

-Talvez uma hora mais de caminhada e estaremos no salgueiro. –disse Hagrid, que por um momento desistiu de encontrar um tópico para conversas e parou, virando a cabeça para um lado, como se captasse algum som.

-O que foi?

-Espere um momento, acho que ouvi um daqueles gritos...

Mas Severus não estava escutando nada, talvez os danos em sua audição ainda estivessem presentes. Madame Pomfrey tentara reduzir a surdez ao máximo, mas ainda havia um leve zumbido ao fundo.

-Por aqui! –disse Hagrid rumando para o leste, sendo seguido de perto pelo professor- Tenho certeza de que é ela.

E pelo visto os centauros também escutaram os gritos porque meia dúzia deles veio galopando freneticamente em meio as arvores na direção deles.

-Orlod! –Hagrid saudou quando o belo centauro parou a sua frente

-As corujas a viram, ela já deve estar no lago a essa altura. Há penas num oco de arvore e algumas cinzas nos galhos. –o centauro entregou uma longa pena vermelha a Hagrid e outra a Snape- Aquele grito...

-Acho que é ela. Professor faça uma chave de portal para o lago. –Hagrid sugeriu

Se sentindo invadido de adrenalina, Severus usou a pena vermelha como uma chave de portal, que levou a ele, Hagrid e Orlod a beira do lago. Caíram um pouco longe de onde ela estava, mas podiam ver sua figura submersa ate a cintura no lago, esfregando a cabeça com ferocidade.

-Devemos ir com cautela. –Severus disse- Ela esta bem arisca.

Orlod preparou o arco, e Severus e Hagrid quase gritaram de pavor.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

-Ninguém vai atirar nela!

-Vocês não estão sentindo? –o centauro perguntou enfurecido- Essa onda de poder obscuro?

-Esse poder pode ser o de Você-sabe-quem, mas ninguém vai atirar na Pan! –Hagrid protestou- abaixe o arco!

Contrafeito o centauro obedeceu, e Severo foi à frente, com a varinha preparada caso tivesse que estuporá-la antes que ela fugisse ou ferisse um deles. O centauro ia pela orla da floresta, ocultando-se entre as arvores, e Hagrid, logo atrás dele, incrivelmente furtivo para alguém do seu tamanho. A uns dez metros de distancia, Pan pode perceber a presença deles. Sua reação foi recuar, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos já completamente livres das garras. Ela chorou, recuando o máximo que pode em direção à floresta. As penas que formavam sua coroa de fogo foram arrancadas, o que deixava finas trilhas de sangue de seus cabelos ao queixo. Severus ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, passando a capa por seus ombros. Ela encolheu-se de susto já que esperou que eles fossem matá-la, diante do monstro que havia surgido nela.

-Pequena? –ele disse suave, afastando os cabelos dela de seu rosto- É você, não é?

-Vá embora! –ela disse chorosa, com a voz abafada pelas mãos que cobriam o rosto.

-Eu vim buscar você pra te levar pra casa, Pan. Você precisa de cuidados, esta machucada.

-Eu sou um monstro, Sev...

-De jeito nenhum, Pan. –ele disse abraçando-a como pode- Você esta diferente de varias formas, mas continua sendo a Pamela de sempre.

-Meus olhos... –ela disse sacudindo a cabeça

-Daremos um jeito nisso, eu prometo... Sua avó esta muito preocupada e Dumbledore mandou todo mundo procurar por você.

-Sev...

-Venha... –ele a ergueu nos braços, e ela aconchegou-se contra ele como pode- Apenas tente ficar calma e confie em mim.

Hagrid e Orlod se aproximaram cautelosamente, temendo sobressaltar a jovem.

-Pan? –Hagrid arriscou

-Oi Hag. –ela disse com um sorriso triste

-Você está se sentindo bem? –perguntou agora tocando os pés dela com as enormes mãos.

-Sinto frio na pele e parece que tem magma no meu cérebro.

-Vamos agasalhar você melhor. –Severus disse colocando-a de pé no chão e desabotoando o casaco, ficando apenas com um colete negro por cima de uma camisa branca de mangas compridas.

Pan deixou que ele a vestisse, se dando conta de que seu estado de nudez provocou em Hagrid um rubor intenso nas bochechas. O centauro, que se mantinha silencioso e afastado, apenas observava o professor abotoar o casaco na moça, que não podia fazê-lo, dado o intenso tremor em suas mãos. Depois de arroupar a menina, Severus envolveu sua capa na cintura dela, agasalhando também as pernas e pés. Ela deixou que ele a pegasse no colo novamente, como se ainda tivesse cinco anos. E assim, escoltados por Hagrid, eles venceram a extensão do lago, caminhando pela areia até atingir os gramados da escola. Orlod havia partido na frente, com um aviso a Dumbledore de que eles haviam encontrado Pan, e que ela estava bem. Sendo assim, o diretor, amparando uma Minerva particularmente aflita, esperava pelo trio na plantação de aboboras gigantes de Hagrid. Ao ver a avó Pan se encolheu, afundando o rosto no peito de Severus.

-Eu sou um monstro, Sev... Não quero que a vovó me veja assim...

-Pan, você não é um monstro. Você é a Pan, eu já te disse isso. Não tem motivo pra você ter medo ou vergonha.

-Mas ela vai se assustar...

Nesse ponto Minerva já estava a poucos passos deles, com os braços estendidos, pegando a neta do colo de Severus. Pan resistiu por um instante, agarrada a ele, mas quando ouviu a voz da avó, agradecendo a Merlin por ela estar de volta e dizendo que não saberia o que fazer se a perdesse, Pan fechou os olhos e deixou que Minerva a segurasse, ajudada por Dumbledore.

-Oh, minha filha... Minha boneca... Eu tive tanto medo, tanto medo por você... Eu não podia deixar de pensar em você sozinha na floresta, assustada com o que ocorreu...

-Você se sente bem, querida? –Dumbledore perguntou afagando seus cabelos

-Não. –ela disse- Eu não sei o que estou sentindo, mas não é bom.

-Querida, abra os olhos, você não precisa ter medo, somos nós... –Minerva disse segurando o rosto dela

-Não! –Pan gritou cobrindo o rosto e esperneando, de modo que Minerva e Dumbledore não puderam segurá-la e deixaram que ela caísse.

Num reflexo incrivelmente rápido, Pan recuou até a beira do lago, a saia improvisada pela capa de Severus pendendo debilmente de sua cintura. Abriu os olhos e esquadrinhou o cenário a sua frente e sentindo seus miolos ferverem dentro do crâneo não pode reconhecer a nenhum. Severus avançou tentando acalmá-la, mas os imensos abismos negros que ela tinha no lugar dos olhos estreitaram-se ameaçadoramente. Ele parou de andar, pegando a varinha do bolso da calça, pronto para estuporá-la caso ela tentasse fugir. Não houve o menor reconhecimento em seu rosto quando ele a chamou pelo nome, ela apenas inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse levemente intrigada pelo som de sua voz. Ele deu outro passo em sua direção, e dos lábios dela saiu um pio ameaçador, advertindo-o a ficar quieto.

-Pan... –Minerva chorou, soluçando nos braços de Hagrid, que lutava para mantê-la afastada da menina que a cada segundo que passava, adquiria um tom de vermelho mais intenso na pele, outrora alvíssima.

Severus, que estava mais próximo, podia ver uma fina película de fogo envolver Pan e nas mãos dela ressurgirem as imensas garras negras em forma de foice. Albus estava a esquerda de Severus com a varinha em punho e Orlod mantinha uma flecha preparada em seu arco. Quando Minerva percebeu que a arma do centauro não era uma varinha e que o dano que causaria não seria revertido com um Enervate, gritou ordenando que ele abaixasse o arco.

-Isso é uma harpia selvagem, mulher! – centauro esbravejou- É com flechadas que se abate uma harpia!

-Ninguém vai abater minha neta!

A movimentação assustou e enfureceu a garota, que posicionou-se para o ataque e piou baixinho. Orlod retesou a corda do arco mantendo a flecha apontada diretamente para Pan que percebeu a ameaça e piou agressivamente, o fogo em sua pele aumentando em potencia. Percebendo que a situação se encaminhava para um desfecho critico, Dumbledore e Severus tentaram estupidificar a criatura selvagem que havia substituído Pan naquele momento, mas os feitiços ricochetearam em sua pele e isso foi o suficiente para que ela gritasse em fúria, avançando para o centauro sem a menor sombra de medo ou receio. Uma flecha a golpeou no ombro esquerdo, a outra logo abaixo e a terceira no flanco direito e antes que o centauro pudesse lançar a quarta, a flecha que perfurava o ombro da menina estava atravessando sua carótida.

Mas isso não derrubou o centauro imediatamente, e ele a pegou pelo pescoço com as duas mãos e apertou. Os bruxos presentes tentavam acabar com a luta, mas os feitiços continuavam ricocheteando em Pan, e o centauro era forte e primitivo demais. Hagrid lançou-se a eles, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ver Pan sendo lançada dentro do lago, provavelmente morta, ou com sorte, apenas desacordada. O centauro caiu quando sentiu o impacto do meio-gigante contra seu flanco, as potentes mãos agora pressionando o próprio pescoço. Severus, Albus e Minerva estavam dentro do lago, puxando Pan do fundo, que ainda dentro d'água mantinha a película de fogo sobre o corpo. Estava desmaiada e de suas feridas ao invés de sangue escorria uma espécie de fogo liquido que aos poucos selava as feridas.

-Severus e Minerva, levem ela pra enfermaria e mantenham ela sedada. –Albus disse- Eu vou ter que lidar com Orlod.

-Deixe que eu termino de matar ele... –Severus sibilou perigosamente

-Não, eu vou tentar curá-lo e obliviá-lo, não precisamos de problemas com a comunidade de centauros. Leve ela pra dentro, tomem cuidado para que os alunos não notem nenhuma movimentação estranha. Já é quase hora do almoço, vocês devem se apressar...

Severus deitou a menina num leito afastado da enfermaria, puxou as cortinas em volta dela e foi para as masmorras preparar uma poção sonífera de efeito prolongado. Minerva despiu a neta, notando que a queimadura nas costas dela estava inflamada e tinha aderido ao tecido do casaco de Snape. Madame Pomfrey limpou como pode, mas nenhuma pasta para queimaduras parecia fazer efeito. Pan respirava bem, apesar da contusão arroxeada em seu pescoço, e seu pulso era uniforme. As flechadas já haviam sarado quando Minerva a despiu do casaco. Depois de algumas horas de sono, o fogo que recobria sua pele começou a cessar levando embora a penugem remanescente e as garras. Ao cair da noite ela já não tinha mais nenhuma feição não-humana.

Severus chegou com a poção pouco antes da meia noite, no momento em que Pomfrey insistia que Minerva fosse descansar, ou que pelo menos ocupasse um leito.

-Eu quero estar aqui quando ela acordar. –Minerva disse num suspiro cansado.

-Você precisa dormir, Minerva. Você não será muito útil para ela caindo de cansaço. –Severus disse- Quando ela acordar eu mesmo vou chamar você. Eu trouxe a poção para o caso de ela precisar ser sedada. Vá descansar, Poppy tem razão. O dia hoje foi muito duro para todos nós, mas pra você eu sei que foi bem pior.

-Quando o assunto envolve Pan você se torna um homem adorável, Severus. Bem diferente do bastardo habitual.

Ele lhe brindou com um sorriso torto e apenas assentiu, observando a mulher se levantar e ir embora depois de beijar a neta. Severus sentou-se na poltrona que Minerva havia ocupado anteriormente pronto para passar a noite em claro. Sentia o corpo inteiro doer devido ao grande esforço das ultimas trinta e seis horas, mas não queria tomar nenhum relaxante muscular, o que lhe induziria sono. Pegou um livro e começou a folheá-lo, mas antes do final do terceiro capitulo estava adormecido. Despertou pouco antes da aurora com o som de seu nome sendo proferido suavemente.

-Pan! –ele exclamou ficando de pé.

Ela estava sentada na cama, com as pernas balançando. Os cabelos negros caindo como uma cortina emoldurando o rosto, que sorria timidamente. Os olhos muito azuis, os olhos de antes, brilhavam como duas jóias.

-Oi, Sev! –ela disse- Calma, Sev... -ele a segurava firmemente contra o peito- Parece que eu estou legal! Ou quase, porque eu ainda estou grande...

-Como você está se sentindo? –ele perguntou segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos, observando as feições que eram as dela quando pequena, apesar de amadurecidas.

Ela sorriu tristemente, pensando em mil coisas que podia dizer para responder aquela pergunta que parecia de tão vital importância para todos. A verdade era que ela queria responder que estava bem, que estava normal, mas sua mente ainda fervilhava com novos sentidos, que depois do desmaio prolongado estavam mais organizados em sua mente, mas ainda assim bem confusos. Ela tinha plena consciência do coração dele batendo, do suave golpe produzido quando seus cílios se tocavam, do crepitar das velas, da respiração profunda e ritmada de Madame Pomfrey cochilando em sua saleta, dos miados da gata asquerosa de Filch no andar de cima perseguindo um rato desavisado... Seus olhos podiam divisar arvores bastante afastadas no interior da floresta, e o perfeito espectro de cores que surgia com o nascer do sol, bem como cada poro do rosto do professor a sua frente.

-Estou bem, apenas me sinto um pouco diferente. –ela disse- Minha cabeça ainda está muito confusa, como se tivessem colocado as lembranças e conhecimentos de outra pessoa dentro dela. E eu tenho os sentidos aguçados como nunca antes! Eu posso ver os grãos de poeira assentando-se no piso nessa luz fraca... e escutar tudo o que esta acontecendo dentro de você... Como eu me pareço, Sev?

-Bem. –ele disse aturdido pelo discurso extremamente bem articulado para uma garota que até dois dias atrás precisava de ajuda para amarrar os cadarços do tênis- Você parece que tem uns onze, talvez doze anos. Seu rosto continua o mesmo, só que você cresceu.

-Eu matei o centauro? –ela perguntou parecendo envergonhada e tocando o pescoço.

-Não, ele esta bem.

-Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, Sev. Eu queria fazer aquilo. –ela disse- Eu queria me defender... Havia algo forte me dando coragem, mas eu sabia como fazer, onde acertá-lo... Eu, de alguma forma, sabia que se liberasse aquele fogo na pele nenhuma magia seria capaz de me atingir... Sabia como curar minhas feridas... Menos esta das costas que esta doendo bastante.

-Isso que aconteceu com você... isso com Fawkes, foi algo bem inusitado, pequena. –Severus disse- Certamente haverão sequelas e nós estaremos prontos pra ajudar você a superar isso. Dumbledore já esta pesquisando se já houve alguma criança queimada por uma fênix antes... E eu já pedi a Hagrid para ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar essência se Ditamno para tentarmos curar sua queimadura.

-Será que eu posso tomar banho? –ela perguntou mostrando a sujeira que havia debaixo de suas unhas e em seu cabelo.

-Eu vou chamar Minerva, tudo bem?

-Sim, por favor. Só me ajude a desgrudar esse pijama das minhas costas, eu não consigo ficar de pé.

Severus molhou um pouco as costas da camisa e separou aos poucos o tecido da pele. Sabia que aquilo estava doendo, mas ela não reclamou nenhuma vez. Quando terminou, Pan ficou de pé e foi servir-se de água, não sem antes abraçá-lo e agradecê-lo por tudo.

-Não há o que eu não fizesse por você, pequena. –ele confessou afagando os cabelos dela. Pan agora chegava ao seu ombro em tamanho.

-Eu te amo, Sev.

Os dias que sucederam ao ocorrido foram realmente cheios e difíceis. Minerva precisou informar ao ministério sobre tudo, e cerca de uma semana depois, quando Pan finalmente foi liberada da enfermaria com a queimadura das costas praticamente curada, recebeu a visita de uma Comissão Investigadora formada por aurores, membros do Departamento de Contenção de Acidentes Mágicos, pedagogos, Medibruxos e o Secretario Sênior do Ministro da Magia. Dumbledore havia convocado os professores para servirem de testemunhas. Minerva estava sentada numa poltrona ao lado de Pan, parecia aflita e preocupada. Fawkes não estava no escritório, e Dumbledore apenas disse que ele apareceria no momento adequado.

-Oi, Sev! –a menina saudou quando ele chegou e postou-se ao atrás de sua poltrona como um guarda silencioso.

-Oi, pequena. –ele murmurou, ainda mais carrancudo que o costumeiro, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo como um escudo.

Pan percebeu o olhar dos aurores para ele e estremeceu. Não saberia explicar como estava tão segura disso, mas era como se Severus estivesse ameaçado.

-Realmente devemos prosseguir na presença dele? –desafiou Quin Shakelbolt sacando a varinha.

Antes que qualquer palavra fosse proferida, ou que qualquer atitude fosse tomada, Pan acenou nervosamente com a mão e a varinha do auror voou pela janela. Ela olhou para Severo para assegurar-se de que ele estava bem.

-Não aponte isso pra ele de novo, senhor. –ela pediu, não compreendendo por um segundo porque estavam todos encarando-a abismados- Não será necessário que ninguém machuque ninguém aqui hoje.

-Meus caros amigos... –Dumbledore interrompeu quando as feições de Quin e as de Pan endureceram ainda mais- Como vocês podem perceber, já estamos todos aqui e devemos dar inicio a nossa reunião. Pan ainda está ferida, e precisa descansar. Nossos professores também necessitam voltar a suas classes. O professor Snape e eu já lhes demos nossas lembranças do dia do acidente e tenho certeza de que vocês já examinaram tudo meticulosamente, e inclusive quero ressaltar que o centauro Orlod esta devidamente obliviado.

-Muito bem. –disse o Secretario Sênior do ministro, Brian Tilkins- Seus professores realizaram os testes preparados pelos pedagogos?

-Sim, os resultados estão aqui. –a Professora Vector adiantou-se entregando os pergaminhos ao Secretario- Pan, embora nascida apenas a cinco anos atrás apresenta um poderio magico superior a bruxos formados, quero dizer, a bruxos que já terminaram a escola. Também possui conhecimentos muito avançados em diversos ramos, sendo ainda débil em Poções, Estudo de Trouxas, Adivinhação e Transfiguração, mas áreas como Runas Antigas, Aritmancia, Astronomia, Trato de Criaturas Magicas, Herbologia, Historia da Magia e Feitiços, principalmente Feitiços são dominadas quase que completamente.

-Isso é muito interessante... –murmurava um dos pedagogos, repassando os testes e desenrolando os pergaminhos- É quase como se ela tivesse ganhado os conhecimentos de outra pessoa.

-No entanto, ela ainda não tem controle sobre os poderes e os conhecimentos que possui. –disse o Prof. Flitwick- Isso requer muito treinamento e disciplina.

-Nós realizamos testes e mais testes nela, inclusive para realmente ter certeza de que esta realmente é Pan McGonagall. –disse ImeldaDornell, Medibruxa do St. Mungus- E seus exames sanguíneos de genealogia realmente apontam para uma forte ascendência do sangue de sua avó, professora Minerva e ainda mais forte do lado paterno da família Black. Sua idade fisiológica é de aproximadamente doze anos, e sua puberdade já foi iniciada. Há também outro fato curioso. Pamela já não é apenas humana. –nesse ponto os crescentes murmúrios impediram a Medibruxa de prosseguir. Os aurores remexiam-se incomodados, talvez percebendo o potencial perigoso presente na adolescente diante deles- Pamela possui magias que nenhum de nós sonhou possuir. Seus sentidos não são completamente humanos, já que estão bastante aguçados e desenvolvidos. Ela possui algo semelhante ao instinto animal. Possui um poder regenerativo impressionante, bem como um escudo natural contra magias ofensivas. Está com uma imensa queimadura em processo de cicatrização nas costas, o que, no presente momento, foi a pior coisa que pudemos encontrar nela.

-Bom, isso não parece algo muito grave. –disse Tilkins pensativo- Agora mesmo ela não está me parecendo nem um pouco perigosa...

-Mas não podemos esquecer-nos de algumas coisas sobre ela. –sibilou Alastor Moody, com seu olho mágico fixo em Pan- Não podemos excluir o fato de que essa mocinha feriu um centauro adulto quase mortalmente com a facilidade com que cortaria ao meio um pedaço de pão. Ela mesma alega que estava consciente do que fazia e que sabia que deveria agir assim para defender Dumbledore e Snape. Também não podemos esquecer quem são os pais dela.

-Alastor, meu caro... –Dumbledore interrompeu observando os olhos de Pan estreitarem-se em confusão, e Minerva envolvê-la com os braços protetoramente- Falando assim você nos ofende a todos aqui. Pan foi criada por Minerva dentro de Hogwarts, muito próxima a mim e a todos os outros funcionários do colégio.

-Isso é verdade. –disseram todos os professores presentes

-Desses funcionários um é meio-gigante e outro é um ex-comensal da morte. E é com esse ultimo que nós podemos perceber que ela tem um estreitamento maior.

-Duvidar da fidelidade de Severus é duvidar da minha palavra. –afirmou Dumbledore muito sério, e ninguém mais insinuou nada a respeito disso.

-Farpas a parte, mesmo com toda a história de comensal, foi Severus Snape quem a procurou na floresta junto com o meio-gigante já referido. –assinalou Tilkins- Ainda que a maioria da comunidade não esteja disposta a confiar tanto assim num ex-comensal, parece que a menina Pan não tem duvidas sobre quem é Snape, e confia nele.

-Sim, eu confio. –ela afirmou ficando de pé, o que sobressaltou a maioria dos presentes- E não se preocupem, eu não sou uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. –e ela caminhou até a cadeira do diretor e ficou parada ao lado dele, que segurou sua mão sobre a mesa- Agora, por favor, a única coisa que está fazendo diferença pra mim neste momento é se eu vou poder ou não começar a estudar.

-Ai é onde está o problema, querida. –disse Tilkins meio envergonhado- Nós ainda precisamos ter certeza do que houve com você. Faz apenas uma semana que você passou por tudo aquilo que nós já sabemos e ainda não estamos completamente seguros do método que usaremos pra educar você.

-Vocês acham que eu colocaria em risco a segurança dos meus colegas? –ela perguntou olhando para os professores e para Tilkins parecendo temerosa e preocupada- Vocês acham isso porque eu estou ainda... –e demonstrou o que dizia permitindo que uma fina capa de fogo cobrisse sua mão- Talvez vocês estejam corretos, eu ainda não sei o que eu me tornei...

-Mas é pra mudar isso que eu vim até aqui. –um som melodioso e indubitavelmente poderoso surgiu vindo do andar superior.

No topo da escada havia uma mulher jovem, mas de aparência milenar, usando vestes brancas de longas saias rodadas e mangas largas, com os cabelos negros e muito compridos presos numa trança que caia até os joelhos. Ela tinha orelhas pontudas e olhos brancos, suas feições elficas eram perfeitamente harmoniosas. Em seu ombro direitore pousava a recém renascida Fawkes.

-Eu sou Arya, Rainha do povo Elve. –ela anunciou, e todos os presentes curvaram-se para ela- Não, criança, não se curve a mim. –ela disse segurando Pan pelo queixo e forçando-a a encará-la- Fazia muito tempo, muito tempo, em que eu não olhava dentro de uma criança fênix. Você é um brilho de esperança. –e beijou a menina na testa.

Arya soltou Pan e reverenciou Dumbledore sobriamente. Ordenou que a maioria das pessoas presentes se retirasse, com a exceção daqueles cujas palavras dela sobre Pan fossem ser significativas. Na sala restaram apenas ela, Minerva, Severus, Dumbledore, Tilkins, Moody, Pan e Fawkes.

-Houve uma profecia há seiscentos e vinte e seis ciclos terrestres atrás. Essa profecia rezava que as sombras se abateriam sobre a magia. Apenas inocência julgada incapaz poderia ganhar tempo para que o mal não fosse definitivo, e então a criança fênix poderia renascer. Julgamos que as trevas prometidas seriam o derramamento de sangue em nome de Deus durante as Cruzadas, obscurecendo a magia da fé. Ou talvez essa ultima guerra terminada com a explosão de dezenas de milhares de inocentes, maculando nosso julgamento sobre a evolução dessa nova magia chamada tecnologia. Levamos muito tempo aguardando o desenlace dessa profecia, na expectativa pela chegada da criança fênix. Hoje, ainda muito crua e muito assustada, estou diante dela e posso perceber cada um dos critérios utilizados por Fawkes para escolhê-la.

-Por que eu? –Pan perguntou

-Um dia você saberá, um dia você perceberá os motivos... –Arya sorriu- O que importa é que você sobreviveu à transição e que seu destino está em curso.

-Eu sou como Fawkes?

-Não, mas será um dia, caso escolha assim. Fawkes marcou você como uma igual. Tenho certeza que sua queimadura ainda não sarou completamente.

-Eu tenho uma fênix nas costas. –ela disse tentando acompanhar o raciocínio de Arya.

-Um dia essa fênix será você, e você poderá usar isso para ser eterna como Fawkes. Mas por enquanto, muito embora sua forma alada ainda não possa ser explorada, você tem todas as características que uma fênix possui, inclusive a imortalidade e as características gerais. Mas você ainda é também uma bruxa, embora precise ser treinada de uma forma diferente e possua um potencial incrivelmente mais aguçado. Você, hoje, é também filha de Fawkes, e não apenas dos seus pais humanos.

-Fawkes também é humano ai dentro?

-Ele foi, milhares de anos atrás.

-Mas se eu possuo todo o tempo do mundo... Porque eu cresci agora?

-Essa é uma excelente pergunta. –Arya sorriu sentando-se numa poltrona e colocando Pan no colo- Você gostaria de voltar a ser uma criança?

-Eu não me sinto uma criança, eu também não me sinto apenas uma adolescente. Mas eu também não sou adulta. Eu não me sinto nada a não ser uma aberração!

-Você ainda se sente apenas como uma fênix. Alguém muito forte, muito capaz e muito preparada para lutar e defender aqueles que ama. –e Arya olhou para Dumbledore, Severus e Minerva. –Essas são as três pessoas que você mais ama no mundo?

-Sem duvidas. –ela disse- Eu sei que eu sou uma das pessoas que cada um deles mais ama no mundo. –os três assentiram com um sorriso

-E sabe que eles fariam de tudo por você?

-Eu também faria por eles.

Arya abraçou Pan com força e sorriu. Fawkes passou ao ombro dela e lhe deu uma suave bicadinha no rosto.

-Você é a escolhida depois de quase dois mil anos pra ser uma criança fênix, e esses três bravos bruxos foram escolhidos por você para serem seus guardiões até o momento da sua decisão final, que pode vir hoje, amanha, ou em mil anos... Tenha certeza de que Fawkes sabia que não seria fácil pra você de nenhum modo, mas que ele também estava seguro de que você seria capaz. Sabemos que você se sente perigosa, instável e confusa, mas o tempo e o treinamento correto farão de você uma bruxa excelente, e num futuro distante, se você resolver abraçar a eternidade, você será uma guardiã sem par.

-Eu estou tão assustada. –Pan confessou- Tenho tanto medo...

-Nós sabemos. –Dumbledore garantiu- Todos nós sabemos e também estamos assustados por você, mas agora temos certeza de que isso que lhe ocorreu foi com um proposito.

-Ensinem a ela tudo aquilo que seja necessário, tudo o que ela queira aprender. Ensinem magia negra, ela precisa saber combater o mal, e não se pode vencer aquilo que não se conhece. Ensinem a importância dos seres humanos em geral, bruxos ou trouxas, elves ou comuns.

-Então, milady... –arriscou Tilkins- Você acredita que Pan deva ingressar nos estudos de Hogwarts no próximo primeiro de setembro?

-Sim, contanto que seu estudo não se resuma apenas ao que Hogwarts pode oferecer. Ela lhes foi entregue pronta para qualquer coisa. Esse ponto de sua vida, a juventude, vai ser muito interessante, querida. –Arya sorriu calidamente- Logo você se sentirá como uma garota comum de novo e vai poder viver tudo o que queira. Contanto que jamais esqueça o que Fawkes lhe deu.

-Eu entendo. –Pan sorriu- Então eu sou normal?

-Claro que você é normal! –Arya disse- De uma normalidade extremadamente especial e com responsabilidades imensas, bem como com sentimentos muito mais intensos que o habitual, mas se lhe servir de consolo, nada lhe será cobrado antes do momento em que você esteja pronta para dar. Isso não é uma maldição, minha pequena flor silvestre ao luar... isso é uma benção.

-Eu vou continuar crescendo?

-Até o momento em que você morra pela primeira vez.

-Oh! –Minerva apavorou-se- Como assim?

-Pan terá essa proteção de fogo sobre o corpo até que sua transição esteja completa, o que deve durar uns cinco ou seis ciclos terrestres. Nesse ponto ela já deve dominar a maior parte de seus poderes e poderá, ela mesma, se defender. Mas caso ela não possa, como humana, ela pode morrer. Mas tao seguro como o sol pelas manhãs, Pan reviverá na mesma forma em que tinha quando morreu.

Fawkes piou em apoio ao que Arya dizia, o que basicamente congelou todos os presentes em seu lugar. Tilkins parecia infinitamente fascinado. Minerva segurava-se em Dumbledore para não cair. Ele por sua vez apenas sorria. Severus finalmente parecia ter relaxado já que desde o começo ele passava todo o tempo apreensivo esperando que algo novo ocorresse. Se Pan ficaria bem, se nada poderia machucá-la ou matá-la, ele estava perfeitamente bem com tudo.

-Você ouviu isso, Sev? –Pan brincou encarando-o tão marotamente que recordou Severus de seus tempos de estudante quando ele era vitima das artes do pai de Pan e sua gangue. -Eu posso pular da torre do Flitwick e nada vai me acontecer!

-Eu desafio você a tentar. –ele disse num sussurro letal, que teve o efeito destruído por um sorriso torto que normalmente apenas Pan conseguia extrair dele.

-Você tem mais alguma pergunta, Pan?

-Sim, e não se ofenda... –a menina ficou séria- Quem é você?

Todos os presentes riram, inclusive a própria Arya.

-Sim, porque eu sei que conheço você e que posso confiar, mas...

-Eu sou a governante do povo Elve, que foi massacrado e dizimado por gerações desde que um certo bruxo das trevas denominado Sigmund Barts, descendente de Slytherin, criou um feitiço poderoso, que hoje pouquíssimos bruxos são capazes de executar. Seria a maldição do coma eterno, ou Maldição de Sigmund Barts. O antidoto, criado por Holf HufflePuff, é uma poção cujo ingrediente vetor é o sangue de um Elve. Sendo assim você deve imaginar como a caça ao meu povo foi intensa, então hoje, com os remanescentes, estabelecemos uma nova comunidade nômade. Fawkes pode me achar, porque... Bom, nós fomos irmãos quando ele nasceu a primeira vez e enfrentamos juntos sua transição. Hoje ele escolheu você, e por ele eu vim até aqui para ajudar você a passar por isso também.

-Você já deve ir embora?

-Sim, infelizmente eu preciso ir. Mas se você precisar, Fawkes pode me achar.

-Obrigada, Arya! Por tudo!


	5. Capítulo Quarto

_**Capitulo Quarto**_

Naquele primeiro de setembro Pan foi admitida para o primeiro ano da Grifinória. Ela possuía um cronograma especial, e cursaria o seu segundo ano em Durmstrang, bem como o quarto em Beauxbatons. E voltaria a Durmstrang ao iniciar o sétimo ano para cursar um semestre de Venenos e Antídotos. Inicialmente tudo ocorria conforme o planejado, ainda que sua verdadeira natureza fosse ocultada pelo Ministério. Fora idéia de Tilkins que Pan vivesse sua vida humana do modo mais normal possível, coisa pela qual Minerva e Dumbledore eram gratos.

Muita coisa mudou durante o desenvolvimento de Pan como fênix, e ela tinha plena consciência do poder que possuía, mas estava conseguindo ocultar isso da melhor forma possível. Na metade do seu primeiro ano fora admitida como apanhadora da Grifinória no time de Quadribol. Severus, a frente da direção da Sonserina, tentou protestar com Minerva de que Pan possuía muitos artifícios que outros apanhadores não teriam, inclusive o dele. O máximo que conseguiu foi fazer com que ela mudasse de posição e jogasse como artilheira.

Pan sabia muito, sobre tudo, e devido ao compartilhamento de memórias com Fawkes ela tinha consciência de quem eram seus pais, quem Severus havia sido e dos motivos que o levaram a voltar para a luz. Sabia que ela era um fator decisivo na vida dele, algo que ele amou logo que viu.

Os meses passavam rapidamente e antes que Pan pudesse notar, ela já estava de volta a Hogwarts para seu terceiro ano, após passar um ano inteiro estudando Magias Obscuras em Durmstrang. Fora também o lapso de tempo mais longo que passara sem ver Severus e sem ir a Hogwarts, já que fora passar o verão no refúgio elve, onde Arya iniciaria junto com Minerva a ensiná-la a mudar para a forma alada, ou seja, a tornar-se uma fênix. Eram basicamente as mesmas técnicas e magias que tornaram possíveis os estudos de animagia. Levou grande parte do tempo em que passou em Hogwarts aprendendo sobre magias das trevas e compreendendo os motivos que levaram Severus a dedicar-se tanto em seu estudo. Era absolutamente fascinante, embora fosse também opressor e assustador.

Seu quarto ano foi cursado em Beauxbatons, a época em que Pan aperfeiçoara seu francês e descobrira que usar calças folgadas e moletons não era nada feminino. Suas colegas extremadamente vaidosas, e os rapazes muito bonitos e refinados, lapidaram a beleza quase selvagem que Pan possuía, e naquele verão, quando retornou a casa, recebeu elogios sem fim de seus amigos mais próximos.

Mas foi no quinto ano quando Pan se deu conta de que já era uma moça e que talvez pelo seu talento no quadribol, ou alguma outra magia da fênix com a qual ela não estivesse exatamente familiarizada, muitos dos seus colegas, dentre eles Carlinhos Weasley, lhe enchiam de convites para ir ao Três Vassouras e a cercavam no salão comunal. Ela não podia negar que gostava daquilo, que gostava muito, por sinal.

-Pan, ei, espere! –Carlinhos Weasley chamou, ainda vestindo o uniforme do quadribol.

-Carlinhos, oi! –ela parou, segurando algumas dezenas de pergaminhos sobre magia consanguínea que andara escrevendo para Dumbledore

-Você não foi treinar. –ele disse ajudando-a a carregar os pergaminhos.

-Precisei escrever algumas redações. –ela disse- São coisas para o curso extra que farei em Durmstrang neste verão.

-Ah, você vai passar o verão na Bulgária... –ele disse contrafeito- Você ainda se corresponde com aquele francês?

Pan sorriu ao recordar Claude Lacroir, seu primeiro par num baile, seu primeiro beijo, seu correspondente assíduo. Era lindo, tinha cabelos negros e compridos, e olhos verdes. Jogava quadribol e praticava hipismo em hipogrifos, um esporte quase extinto no mundo bruxo.

-Às vezes. –ela respondeu- Somos apenas amigos.

-Então não tem problema se eu te convidar pra ir comigo ao Três Vassouras na próxima visita a Hogsmeade?

-Mas... –ela disse- É a visita do dia dos namorados, Carlinhos... –e então se deu conta das intenções dele- Oh...

-Eu vou entender caso você já tenha um acompanhante...

-Não, eu não tenho! –e ela sorriu- Eu adoraria ir com você!

Eles se despediram e Pan foi direto à sala de Dumbledore. Colocou todos os pergaminhos na mesa do Diretor, que estava acompanhado de Severus.

-Vocês não sabem o que me aconteceu! –ela disse animada recebendo o chá das mãos de Severus

-Deve ter sido algo bom, o sorriso no seu rosto não indicaria nada diferente. –Albus disse agradável.

-Carlinhos me convidou para ir com ele a Hogsmeade no dia dos namorados!

Severus cuspiu todo o chá no tapete, encarando a menina com pavor no olhar.

-Como assim? E o que você disse?

-Aceitei, lógico! –ela tomou um golinho do seu chá- Faz tempo que eu venho esperando que ele me convide, mas ele sempre perde a coragem!

-Você gosta do Weasley? –Severus estava mortificado

-Eu não sei, mas ele é o melhor goleiro que eu já vi! Sem contar que ele adora fogo, dragões, criaturas...

-Se for assim vá namorar o Hagrid! –Severus ralhou com a voz em falsete- E o que aconteceu com seu francês exibido?

-Sev! –Pan e Dumbledore ainda riam da sugestão dele- Sev, não seja tonto! É só um passeio! Claude continua me escrevendo, mas não daria certo.

-Pamela... –ele hesitou segurando a ponte do nariz- Pamela, você não sabe o que se passa na mente de garotos do sétimo ano ao verem uma moça assim tão... especial como você!

-Eu não posso usar leigiminencia nos meus colegas o tempo todo! Muito menos em todos eles ao mesmo tempo!

-Mas deveria!

-Severus, você está sendo irracional de novo. –Dumbledore comentou divertido- Eu sei que você é cuidadoso com Pan, mas Carlinhos é um excelente rapaz, e eu tenho certeza de que ele vai respeitar nossa menina.

Mas a verdade era que Severus não queria Pan andando por ai com nenhum garoto, fosse ele respeitador ou não, francês, búlgaro, brasileiro, americano, africano... Ele não queria mãos cheias de dedos passeando por sobre a pele alva dela, nem beijando a boca dela, ou rompendo o coração dela em mil pedaços quando as relações terminassem. Não haveria no mundo um garoto bom o suficiente para ela, ele não conhecia nenhum.

Carlinhos Weasley e Pan saíram juntos até que ele se formou, o que aconteceu naquele inicio de verão, quando ele foi embora para a Romênia estudar sobre dragões. Ele tentou de diversas formas manter o relacionamento com Pan vivo, até mesmo propôs algo como um compromisso, mas ela sabia que aquilo não iria funcionar.

-Eu disse a você... –Severus murmurava dolorido pelas lágrimas que ela derramava- Eu tentei te preservar disso, pequena, mas você foi teimosa demais...

-Sev... eu vou sentir falta dele...

-Não pense assim, pequena... –ele disse puxando-a para seu colo, e afagando seus cabelos- Você está indo pra Bulgária, vai estudar e se aprimorar ainda mais! Não vai ter tempo de ficar sentindo saudades de ninguém!

-Não fale assim. –ela disse secando as lagrimas- É claro que eu vou sentir falta de todo mundo... de você principalmente.

-Então escreva com mais frequência. –ele disse carrancudo ajeitando-a melhor em seu colo- E pare de chorar, Pan, por Merlin! Estamos falando de Carlinhos Weasley!

O sexto ano de Pan passou numa rapidez impressionante. Estava sempre ocupada, sempre cansada, e sempre confusa a respeito de um sentimento que estava descobrindo em seu peito. Foi algo que se somou a tudo aquilo que a fênix lhe dera, algo, como Arya advertira, intenso. De muitos modos, inexplicável. E do tipo que não se podia confessar.


	6. Capítulo Quinto

_**Capítulo Quinto**_

Novamente em Durmstrang, durante aquele outono congelante, Pan percebia que o interesse sobre ela estava crescendo, tanto da parte dos alunos, como também por parte de Karkaroff, o diretor da escola, ex-comensal da morte. Alojada numa das torres onde ficavam as poucas alunas do lugar, localizada perigosamente perto dos aposentos do diretor, Pan havia redobrado sua vigilância ao mover-se entre os laboratórios e seus aposentos.

Aquele era seu ultimo trimestre como estudante, e precisaria apenas aguardar Junho para prestar seus N.I.E.M's. Durante o tempo em que passaria de férias, ela viajaria pela África e Ásia, buscando outras formas de magia. E em Julho, caso aprovada em todos os N.I.E.M's solicitados, começaria seu treinamento de auror, ainda que Minerva protestasse a respeito.

Ela podia jurar que todos aqueles compromissos e viagens nada tinham a ver com seu medo de voltar, porque desde que percebera que havia algo entre Severus e Madame Rosmerta, ela não pode, de nenhum modo, conter a onda de ciúmes que a acometeu. Ela não podia estar tendo aquele tipo de pensamentos justamente com ele! Minerva lhe dissera que aquilo era normal, que ela sempre vira Severus como dela e que perceber um envolvimento, ainda que puramente físico, entre ele e uma mulher, provocaria os mesmos arroubos de ciúmes que teria uma filha.

Mas Pan não se sentia como uma filha. Ela sentia sim, que ele era dela e desejava tão fervorosamente estar no lugar de Rosmerta que aquilo não poderia caracterizar o sentimento de uma filha por um pai. Sabia que haviam explicações Freudianas sobre aquele sentimento, complexos de Electra, Édipo e afins, mas Severus não era seu pai no fim das contas. Esse posto, embora biologicamente fora de Sirius Black, emocionalmente era ocupado por Dumbledore. Severus era como... seu guardião. A pessoa a quem ela seria capaz de confiar sua vida, a quem ela seria capaz de... entregar-se?

Não, não, não... estava divagando demais e exagerando muito, permitindo que a fênix deixasse mais intenso aquilo que deveria estar sendo sublimado. Ela precisava arrumar um namorado, precisava escrever a Carlinhos e ir vê-lo durante esse tempo em que ficaria livre. Ou até mesmo aceitar o convite de Claude para conhecer Dijon. Pretendentes nunca lhe faltaram. Sabia que Severus morreria caso soubesse de algo assim, ou que pelo menos sonhasse com tudo o que ela e Carlinhos Weasley já haviam aprontado durante o tempo que ficaram juntos. Sabia que ele enlouqueceria de ciúmes e cuidados... E se Severus sentisse o mesmo?

Pan assustou-se ao virar um corredor e esbarrar com o Diretor. Karkaroff a segurou pelos cotovelos e a manteve de pé. Ela praguejou mentalmente, estivera tão perdida em divagações que descuidara de sus vigilância naquela área do palácio.

-Mil perdões, diretor! –ela disse em búlgaro- Estava distraída.

-Não foi nada, minha cara! Inclusive eu estava a sua procura, o que torna o esbarrão muito mais agradável.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, nada muito sério... Apenas um velho conhecido do ministério britânico que faleceu esta tarde... Tenho certeza de que você conhece Brian Tilkins.

-Oh! –ela estremeceu- Tilkins foi um grande homem, ele me ajudou muito com...

-A fênix?

Pan recuou, medindo o homem a sua frente com estranheza. As poucas pessoas não autorizadas que por ventura, um dia, souberam da fênix foram atadas por um Voto perpétuo e obrigadas a nunca falar sobre o assunto sem a expressa autorização da própria Pan. Aquelas que faziam parte do plano eram de extrema confiança. Tilkins era uma delas.

-Como você soube?

-Eu já desconfiava. Houveram profecias e mais profecias sobre você. E eu imaginei que esse seria o momento em que ressurgiria a nova fênix, e que quando isso acontecesse, ela estaria muito bem guardada debaixo nas barbas do velho Dumbledore.

-Foi muito perspicaz de sua parte, diretor. –Pan disse respeitosamente- Agora, se me der licença...

-Você sabe o que dizem sobre as fênix... –não era exatamente uma pergunta- Que elas são intensas e que podem... compartilhar a vida eterna com seu escolhido...

-Isso não é verdade. –Pan afirmou, já bastante segura de que a conotação da frase não implicava no mesmo significado que teria a escolha de Fawkes, de um sucessor, e sim como a de um companheiro.

-Você provavelmente deve saber do... fascínio que anda exercendo entre os homens. Mesmo que eles não saibam de sua verdadeira natureza... –ele continuou sibilando, agora aproximando-a de uma das paredes falsas que levava a um corredor de manutenção- E eu não estou completamente interessado em compartilhar isso com mais ninguém.

-Professor, me deixe ir, para sua própria segurança. –Pan murmurou perigosamente- Me deixe ir antes que... –e ela acendeu as chamas sobre o braço, o que fez com que ele recuasse.

-Oh! –ele arfou em jubilo- Oh, isso é fantástico! –e pareceu ainda mais excitado do que antes, sem medo lançando-se a ela e pressionando-a contra a parede.

Pan golpeou a cabeça contra os tijolos, o que por poucos instantes foi o suficiente para dar a vantagem a Karkaroff, que segurou seus braços juntos e cobriu sua boca com a dele. Conforme a percepção retornava a Pan, uma onda de ódio e nojo a atingiu, o que fez com que o homem fosse lançado contra a parede, impactando muito fortemente. Pan correu para sua torre e num único gesto de varinha preparou todas as malas, sendo pressionada pelas colegas a contar o que acontecera.

-Espere! –pediu Hope O'Brian, uma inglesa nascida trouxa que também possuía um cronograma de estudos especial, como Pan, já que para os trouxas ela era tida como superdotada. As duas fizeram alguns cursos juntas, tanto em Hogwarts como em Beauxbatons e era o mais próximo que Pan tinha de uma amiga

-Hope, por favor...

-Me diga o que te aconteceu, por favor...

-Karkaroff tentou me...

-Oh, querida! –e Hope a abraçou por um minuto inteiro, permitindo que Pan chorasse- Ele não podia ter feito isso...

-Hope, eu me sinto tão suja...

-Não se sinta assim. Vamos, eu vou mandar meu patrono a Hogwarts avisando ao professor Dumbledore que você está chegando...

-Obrigada, você sabe que eu não posso lançar um patrono comum...

-Eu sei, eu sei...

Pan diminuiu o tamanho de suas malas até que elas pudessem ser levadas no bolso das vestes e após despedir-se de Hope, entrou na lareira. Girou pelo que poderia ter sido uma hora, dada a longa distancia, e saiu diretamente no escritório da avó, onde Minerva e Albus já a aguardavam.

-O que aconteceu? A senhorita O'Brian apenas disse que você estava fugindo de Durmstrang! –Dumbledore a segurou pelos ombros, observando todo seu corpo em busca de ferimentos.

-Eu... eu... –ela arriscou com a voz trêmula, lançando-se nos braços da avó, rendendo-se ao choro, consciente do que poderia ter vivido contra sua vontade- Karkaroff tentou me... agarrar!

-O que? –Minerva urrou em fúria, apertando a neta com força contra o peito- O que ele te fez?

-Nada, ele não conseguiu fazer nada... –e Pan narrou o acontecido, e precisou repetí-lo quando Severus chegou após sua ronda noturna.

Podia-se sentir as ondas de fúria emanando tanto de Minerva, que parecia arquitetar planos vingativos, quanto de Severus que certamente parecia estar absolutamente homicida naquele momento. Albus mantinha Pan junto dele, enquanto a fazia tomar um chá calmante.

-Sev, por favor... Não faça nada. –Pan pediu- Eu sei que Karkaroff merece uma punição, mas eu não quero que seja você quem cuide disso.

-Pan, você ainda é inocente e não entende o que aquele homem poderia fazer...

-Eu entendo, Sev. Mas o que importa é que eu estou bem. Eu preciso apenas dormir um pouco e amanhã tudo vai estar normal...

-Ele pode expor você!

-Ele não irá. –Dumbledore garantiu, beijando Pan na testa- Eu e Minerva iremos a Durmstrang agora resolver isso, como os responsáveis legais por Pan. Você, Severus, cuide dela. Agiremos conforme as regras.

Pan ficou de pé e foi até ele abraça-lo.

-Vamos Sev... Eu preciso dormir.

Nas masmorras, Severus a instalou no quarto anexo ao seu, que ela quase sempre ocupava. Pan tomou banho, vestiu um de seus pijamas de algodão e foi até o escritório dele, onde ele andava de um lado para o outro parecendo miserável e ainda mais homicida que antes, segurando um copo de firewhisky, já meio vazio.

-Sev? –Pan murmurou parada atrás dele, tirando o copo de suas mãos e evanescendo-o com um simples gesto da varinha- Você tem que relaxar...

-Quando eu imagino aquele crápula com as mãos em você... –ele sibilou perigosamente- Oh, pequena... –ele arfou quando ela o envolveu pelas costas, as mãos pousadas em seu peito- Eu...

-Shhh, Sev... –ela pediu, seu queixo encaixado no ombro dele- Não pense assim... Podia ter sido pior.

-Pior que isso? Oh, meu bom Deus... Pan, aquele homem, nos tempos de comensal, era um estuprador... eu vi aquele homem fazer coisas com uma mulher que...

-Sev! –ela pediu mais urgente, beijando-o no pescoço, inconsciente do que estava fazendo- Eu estou aqui com você agora, estou aqui... –e girou nos seus braços, juntando seus rostos, ele a apertou com força.

Severus segurou seu rosto com a mão direita enquanto observava suas feições, ainda tao joviais, ainda tão inocentes e perfeitas, com aquele ar pueril e frágil... A pele de porcelana contrastando contra os cabelos negros e lisos e brilhantes... os grandes olhos azuis, tão intensos e astutos. O corpo já era o de uma mulher, ainda que estivesse disfarçado com aquelas calças folgadas de algodão e aquela camisa das Esquisitonas. Ele beijou sua testa, e sentou-se puxando-a pro colo.

-Eu juro que vou proteger você de cada ser impuro que ouse te tocar, meu amor. -era a primeira vez que ele a tratava por "meu amor"- Você nunca mais vai se aproximar de Karkaroff, eu te juro...

-Sev?

-Sim, querida?

-O que você tem com Madame Rosmerta?

Ele a encarou confuso e não respondeu, apenas a puxou novamente contra o peito e ficou ali, como se estivesse reaprendendo a respirar.

-Sev!

-Eu não vou falar desses assuntos com você, Pan.

-Que assuntos?

-Assuntos... sobre o que ocorre entre um homem e uma mulher.

Pan gemeu mortificada, os olhos queimando com a confirmação de suas suspeitas. Então era verdade que eles eram um casal, que ele gostava dela e que ele e ela estavam...

-Você está chorando? –ele assustou-se, afastando-a para olhá-la melhor

-Não! –ela gritou enfurecida- Eu não estou chorando, não é da sua conta!

E ficou de pé, pensando em mil palavrões e acusações que fazer a ele naquele momento. Severus a encarou estupefato. Não podia ser, Pan estava enciumada, profundamente enciumada... aquela não era uma reação típica dela.

-Como você pode fazer isso comigo? –ela perguntou, rendendo-se as lágrimas- Você era... você...

-Pamela, você não pode estar...

-Eu sei que eu sou apenas uma criança aos seus olhos, eu sei que você ainda tem essa ilusão de que eu sou pura e inocente, mas Severus... Como você pode?

-Pan, isso é loucura... Isso são coisas da fênix, pequena...

-Não me chame de pequena! –ela berrou, os cabelos adquirindo um tom de vermelho ao serem recobertos por chamas- Eu não serei mais sua pequena se você está se deitando com Rosmerta!

E saiu do escritório batendo a porta violentamente. Severus estava tão surpreso que ficou letárgico. Pan era apaixonada por ele. Pan, para quem ele preparou mamadeiras havia menos de dez anos... A fênix, Pan, ainda tão cheia das contradições da transformação... Não, ele nunca negaria que não queria que ela fosse de ninguém, que por sua vontade ela se manteria a moça pura e virginal pela eternidade, que nenhum homem poderia tocar aquilo que ela era e que ele protegera com tanto amor e cuidado... Ninguém seria capaz de querer tanto o bem dela como ele mesmo. Mas aquilo era muito, aquilo era impossível, social e moralmente. Pan era como se fosse... Não sua filha, mais que isso, uma parte dele. O coração dele, para ser mais exato... E ela estava apaixonada por ele.

-Pamela! –ele gritou no corredor, a essa altura vazio- Pamela...


	7. Capítulo Sexto

_**Capítulo Sexto**_

Pan entrou no escritório de Dumbledore, onde não havia ninguém. Chorava tão sofridamente, tão incontrolável que Fawkes, ainda muito jovem e depenado, piou triste em solidariedade. Na mente dela fervilhavam lembranças e sensações que vivera estando com Severus. Ele a protegia, cuidava, alegrava, ensinou tudo o que pode ensinar. Havia algo nele, algo quase primitivo, algo que a arrebatava, que a seduzira desde a infância, desde que era apenas um bebê. Uma força, uma frequência que ressonava na dela. Podia ver com clareza agora, podia imaginar-se ao lado dele, quase podia sentir suas bocas se unindo... Estremeceu.

-Fawkes, você é um homem, não é? –ela perguntou, ouvindo a Fênix piar afirmativamente- O que eu estou sentindo é de verdade? Pelo Sev?

Fawkes apenas a observou por um longo instante, como se refletisse sobre a resposta. Por fim, piou solenemente.

-Você tem certeza? –Pan murmurou- Eu tenho tanto medo de estar enganada e acabar estragando tudo... Mas eu saberei, não é? Eu saberei se ele for a pessoa certa pra mim?

-A pessoa certa nem sempre é a pessoa que o destino guardou pra você. –Dumbledore disse, saindo do quarto, usando um robe de algodão bastante branco e pesado.

-Dumbie... o Sev está saindo com Rosmerta! –Pan disse em sofrimento- Ele está com ela!

-Minha filha, Severus é um homem jovem, saudável e livre. –Dumbledore assinalou calmamente- Rosmerta, embora não tenha uma boa fama apenas por ser dona de um bar, é uma moça excelente.

-Mas o Sev... –ela hesitou pensando no que diria. Afirmar que Severus pertencia a ela seria muito estranho.

-Severus sempre será o mesmo Severus para você.

-Dumbie... –ela chorou, abraçando o velho homem- Eu amo o Sev, Dumbie... Eu o amo.

-Merlin... –Albus comentou preocupado- Eu achei que isso fosse apenas mais uma explosão hormonal, ou uma afetação da fênix, mas você parece segura demais...

-Eu o quero, e eu o perdi!

-Pan, eu não acho que isso que Severus e Rosmerta tem é algo assim tão solido. Severus não me parece para nada envolvido, eles foram colegas quando estudantes, eles apenas estão se vendo.

-Mas ela certamente está interessada nele, ela já é... uma mulher. –Pan disse envergonhada após reiterar sua adolescência.

-Isso não quer dizer nada, minha filha. –ele explicou- Você ainda precisa de tempo. Você ainda precisa se descobrir completamente antes de aventurar-se em outros mundos. A fênix fez de você muito intensa, muito precoce, muito forte e ao mesmo tempo muito desamparada. –ele disse sentando-a no sofá e indo preparar um chá - Aquilo que se ama e que é para ser seu volta pra você. Não importa por aonde ele vá, se é seu ele vai voltar pra você. Nada nessa vida é tão definitivo que uma decisão não possa mudar. Eu achei ter perdido sua avó quando ela se casou, mas ela não durou muito tempo casada. Quando eu e Minerva finalmente nos entendemos não havia duvidas nem medos. Eu sabia que ela me amava, que ela decidira aquilo, que ela tomou seu tempo para refletir e me escolheu, enfim.

-Você esta dizendo que eu devo esperar, mesmo que indefinidamente?

-E eu esperaria sua avó pela eternidade se ela pedisse. –ele sorriu bondosamente- Você precisa de tempo e Severus também. Você ainda tem muitas coisas a enfrentar, muito que viver, um mundo por descobrir. Não tenha medo, não se desespere, não se apresse. Tudo ocorre a seu tempo. (*)

-E parece que eu tenho muito tempo sobrando.

Dumbledore riu passando uma xicara de chá para as mãos da garota, que enfim parecia mais calma.

-Se tem uma coisa da qual eu estou certo em tudo isso é que não há nada que Severus ame mais nesse mundo que você. Talvez não como você esteja esperando, mas você é o elixir da vida que o mantém respirando.

-Pensei que fossem as promessas que ele lhe fez quando os Potter morreram.

Dumbledore hesitou por um segundo enquanto deliberava a respeito do que acabara de ouvir. Teria Severus contado tudo a Pan?

-Não se preocupe, são coisas da fênix. Com certeza você sabe que eu tenho muitas lembranças de Fawkes, talvez todas elas. Eu sei de tudo a respeito disso. E sei que o Sev jurou proteger Harry Potter e que em setembro ele vai ingressar em Hogwarts.

-Sim. –Dumbledore disse- Harry vai precisar de todo o apoio para poder adaptar-se a sua nova vida. Infelizmente você não vai estar aqui para ajudar.

-Eu não acho que o Harry gostaria de ter contato comigo. Eu sou filha do casal de necromantes que entregou seus pais a Voldemort.

-Não pense assim. –Dumbledore disse- Você não tem culpa de nada.

-Dumbledore, me fale sobre minha mãe.

-Ah, Ninna... –ele sorriu rejuvenescendo uma década- Ela era como Minerva, muito calada, estudiosa, muito correta. Até que um dia, sem muitas explicações, ela e Sirius estavam namorando. Você deve imaginar como eu fiquei aturdido com essa noticia, afinal, para todos os efeitos eu sou a figura paterna que ela sempre teve. Sirius não era um rapaz ruim, mas não era conhecido por seu bom comportamento. Eu confesso que perder Ninna para as artes das trevas foi i golpe mais duro que eu já enfrentei. A vida dela com seu pai parecia ser absolutamente perfeita. Logo após o casamento você nasceu. Nenhum de nós jamais pode imaginar que Ninna e Sirius estavam envolvidos com Voldemort. Quando eles foram presos eu realmente acreditei que Minerva não fosse suportar. Eu pensei que eu não fosse suportar, mas você era apenas um bebezinho e necessitava nossa total atenção. Você começou nos salvando, aos três, quando chegou a Hogwarts.

-Vocês nunca perceberam que ela estava envolvida ou que ela tinha interesse em artes das trevas?

-Nós víamos algumas coisas, mas você sabe bem, querida, que todos os jovens tem um certo interesse pelo proibido. Ela embora gostasse de ler alguns livros obscuros não significava que ela fosse uma necromante. Ninna era uma Sonserina, eu não sei se Minerva lhe disse algo a respeito.

-Minha avó nunca me disse nada sobre minha mãe. –Pan disse chateada- Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil pra vocês ver a filha ser jogada em Azkaban, mas...

-Vamos pensar que Minerva só tentou te proteger.

-Ela protegeu a si mesma da vergonha. Ela deve se perguntar continuamente onde errou.

-Onde nós erramos. –Albus disse sombriamente.

-Eu tenho sentido tanta raiva de tudo...

-Você não pode estar com raiva de sua avó!

-Claro que não! –Pan riu- Eu não conseguiria! Mas eu gostaria de... eu não sei, um pouco de normalidade talvez. Eu, você e a vovó em Hogsmeade, como era antigamente...

-Bolas de neve nas férias de inverno... –Albus disse animado.

Pan sorriu, e deixou-se observar o fogo enquanto terminava seu chá. Albus observava a garota que tinha como sua neta e se perguntava se haveria algum momento na vida dela em que Pan pudesse se sentir normal. Temia que aquele sistema em que decidiram cria-la tivesse dificultado ainda mais a vida da menina. Por outro lado ele sentia que eles fizeram tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para prepara-la do melhor modo possível.

-O que Karkaroff disse sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo? –ela perguntou encarando Dumbledore.

-Ele negou. –o velho homem sorriu- Eu tive que usar de toda a minha força para conter a fúria de Minerva, mas agora eu acho muito difícil que Igor Karkaroff vá tentar tocar na nossa garotinha outra vez.

-E onde está vovó?

-Dormindo. –ele disse apenas, indicando a porta de seus aposentos com um meneio distraído da cabeça- O que, decididamente, é o que esses dois insones deveriam estar ao menos tentando fazer também.

-Dumbie, eu quero visitar Arya nesse tempo livre que eu consegui. –ela disse bastante séria- Sinto muita falta dela. E talvez seja bom passar um tempo distante de tudo isso.

-Tudo bem, você tem minha permissão, resta saber se Minerva vai aprovar. Minha única restrição é que antes que você parta... –ele hesitou ao observar os olhos dela se estreitarem numa cópia tão fiel a avó que era difícil não intimidar-se ainda que apenas sutilmente.

-Antes que eu parta...? –ela estimulou, já que ele parecia ter desistido de falar.

-Que você e Severus passem um tempo juntos, que você não vá se afastar durante meses deixando assuntos mal resolvidos aqui.

-Dumbie, eu sempre odiei desobedecer você. –ela disse calculando as palavras- Mas é exatamente de Severus que eu estou tentando fugir.

_(*) Para conhecer o inicio da história de Albus e Minerva, leia o primeiro capítulo de Intrínseco._


	8. Capítulo Sétimo

_**Capítulo Sétimo**_

-Como assim? –o homem de negro engasgou-se com o café ao ouvir a resposta do velho mago a sua frente- Como assim, Pan foi pro meio do nada por tempo indeterminado?

-Foi o que ela quis Severus. –Minerva disse calmamente- Disse que precisava descansar e sair de perto de algumas... situações.

-Minha querida, evitemos os eufemismos! –Albus disse alegremente- Ela está com Arya por que não quer ver Severus.

-Eu não posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo. –ele disse enfurecido- Este deve ser mais um dos caprichos dela!

-Não ouse dizer isso a ela. –Minerva avisou perigosamente- Não ouse dizer a Pan que o que ela sente é apenas algo inventado por sua cabeça. Eu vi esse sentimento crescer dentro dela, eu tentei entender junto com ela o que estava acontecendo entre vocês, e sinceramente Severus, muito me admira que você pense em Pan como essa garota mimada e egoísta, que tem um sentimento de posse indiscriminado sobre você. Francamente!

-Eu não posso acreditar! Pan é uma criança!

-Meu rapaz, nós sabemos que não é bem assim. –Albus murmurou bondosamente

-Obviamente eu não quero essas suas mãos cheias de dedos em cima dela. Pan, embora você ache que já é uma criatura milenar, Albus, ainda é minha garotinha e eu sei por minha própria experiência, que relacionamentos com homens mais velhos sempre irá implicar em... estreitamento físico. –Minerva disse adoçando seu chá- Mas eu também não posso proibir caso você queria... ver mais de perto.

-Eu conheço a alma de Pamela, Minerva! Eu criei essa garota!

-E você a ama.

-Amo. –ele confirmou- Eu apenas...

-Você não se sente digno disso.

-Pare de ler meus pensamentos, sua velha intrometida! –ele disse esfregando os olhos.

-Eu não preciso. –Minerva sorriu- Eu conheço você. Desde quando você tinha onze anos e era aquela sombra pertinente de Lilly Evans.

Severus revirou os olhos e terminou seu café sem proferir mais nenhuma palavra. Certamente aquilo não ficaria daquele jeito. Pan não ia fugir dele, não ia lançar sobre ele aquela situação mais que complicada e depois fugiria para debaixo das saias de Arya. Aquilo não era correto, mesmo ela sendo uma garota, afinal se ela queria um tratamento de adulto que se portasse como adulta.

Ele lhe escreveu uma carta amena, pedindo que ela voltasse e dizendo que eles precisavam conversar. Que depois de ouvir o que ela disse muita coisa dentro dele estava diferente, assustado e que compreendia que ela buscasse a distancia, mas que precisava dela pra resolver tudo aquilo. Pan não respondeu, nem a esta e nem a nenhuma das quase trinta cartas seguintes, muitas das quais nem chegou a ler. Ela estava tentando sufocar o que sentia, mas sabia que aquilo tendia a crescer, era intoxicante demais.

-Hope? –ela chamou baixinho entrando na torre da Grifinória, onde certamente Hope O'Brian estaria absorta em alguma leitura, principalmente pelo adiantado da hora

-Pamela! –ela exclamou ficando de pé e indo abraçar a amiga- Meu Deus, eu nem acredito que estou vendo você!

-Eu precisei me ausentar um pouco. –Pan disse sorridente

-Você ainda precisa fazer algum curso antes dos NIEM's? –Hope perguntou

-Não, eu acabo de chegar de Beauxbatons e já prestei os NIEM's lá. –Pan explicou- Achei que você fosse fazer o mesmo, já que o curso de auror começa em poucas semanas!

-Não, eu recebi um convite do novo chefe do Departamento de Mistérios. –Hope explicou mal podendo conter seu orgulho de si mesma- Eu serei uma Inominável!

-Merlin, que noticia maravilhosa! Então estaremos em Londres as duas!

-sim, e você não sabe da melhor parte! Meus pais resolveram me dar o dinheiro que eles vinham economizando para minha faculdade, você sabe que eles eram relutantes sobre isso. Foi mais ou menos como se eles tivessem se conformado com o fato de que eu sou mesmo uma bruxa e que cursar Física Nuclear não vai ser mesmo o plano pra mim.

-Isso é excelente! Merlin sabe como eu gostaria de poder abrir o cofre dos Black e não precisar depender da vovó e seu salário de professora pra pagar meu curso. Já basta todo esse tempo frequentando basicamente todas as escolas da Europa...

-Oh, eu pensei nisso também antes de decidir aceitar o convite para ser Inominável. Eu não teria como pagar o curso de auror. Mas agora eu já vou trabalhar e o dinheiro que ganhei dos meus pais é mais do que o suficiente pra que eu possa morar no Beco Diagonal! Talvez possamos ser vizinhas!

-Isso está saindo melhor que a encomenda! Eu vim até aqui justamente pra falar com você sobre isso.

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre talvez ser a hora de você sair da casa dos seus pais e vir morar comigo em Londres!

-O que? Morar com você?

-Sim, está tudo certo! O apartamento que fica em cima da Floreios e Borrões é do Albus. Ele disse que usou durante um tempo, quando ainda sequer era professor em Hogwarts e que depois Abefoth precisou durante um tempo, mas que agora passava a maior parte do tempo vazio. E me disse que eu podia ficar com ele!

-Pan, você não tem idéia de como estava me deixando aterrorizada viver sozinha, longe dos meus pais! Isso é perfeito! -e então Pan se deu conta de que a garota a sua frente, embora tivesse o semblante sereno e amadurecido, não tinha mais que quinze anos.

-Só precisamos deixar o lugar mais habitável! Não viveu ninguém lá nestes últimos trinta anos!

E deixando tudo acertado com a amiga, Pan voltou para o escritório da avó. Não queria de nenhum modo encontrar com Severus pelos corredores. Já fazia meses desde que viram-se pela ultima vez. Durante o tempo que levou para que o ano letivo terminasse, Pan ficou em Hogsmeade, na casa que sua avó comprara quando decidiu separar-se de seu avô trouxa. Saia pouco e se mantinha sempre alerta. Chegou a ver Severus uma vez, saindo do Três Vassouras particularmente carrancudo, mas ele não pode vê-la.

Finalmente, quando Hope estava livre de provas e aulas, elas começaram a preparar o apartamento. Havia toda a infinidade de seres mágicos escondidos pelos cantos, e Pan pode reunir uma boa quantidade de bichos-papões e diabretes para Hagrid se distrair. Os móveis eram causa perdida, e Hope se ofereceu para comprar tudo o que precisassem, já que o apartamento era de Pan. Ao final da segunda semana de reforma e faltando apenas poucos dias para o inicio das aulas do curso, o lugar já era praticamente um lar.

Assim se passaram aqueles dois anos de estudos intensivos, onde Minerva e Albus tentavam a todo custo manter Pan afastada de Hogwarts. Eles sabiam que Voldemort estava a espreita da Pedra Filosofal e quando isso se acalmou veio a Câmara Secreta. Eles temiam que o poder de Pan pudesse atraí-lo deixando-a em risco com isso. Ela não estava pronta para uma batalha assim, ainda que Harry Potter pudesse derrotá-lo usando apenas coragem. Ela insistia e dizia que podia ajudar, e depois, quando o menino-que-sobreviveu matou o basilisco ela decidiu que não deixaria Hogwarts desprotegida depois que se formasse. O que estava prestes a acontecer.


	9. Capítulo Oitavo

_**Capítulo Oitavo**_

-Vocês precisam ser ágeis agora. Não há mais espaço para a intervenção dos seus mestres. Caso alguma das bebidas esteja envenenada, vocês deverão atuar com precisão, diagnosticando as reações do veneno em vocês mesmos. –dizia Alastor Moody- Eu não quero ter que enterrar nenhum aluno na véspera da formatura.

Então os aprendizes puseram-se diante da enorme mesa onde vários copos com poções e bebidas diferentes estavam servidos. Eram apenas seis alunos restantes, dos quase vinte que iniciaram. Alguns desistiram, outros se machucaram seriamente e dois haviam morrido num acidente com vassouras amaldiçoadas.

-Há seis de vocês e exatamente seis copos cujo conteúdo é benéfico. Não há margem para erros.

Então Pan selecionou um pequeno cálice de vidro fosco, cujo conteúdo se assemelhava a suco de abobora. Observou a tonalidade do liquido e parecia uniforme. Se havia algum veneno ali deveria ser algo incolor, ou da exata mesma cor do suco. A textura era semelhante ao suco de abóbora normal, mas havia algo diferente naquela taça. E quem tomaria suco de abobora numa taça tão pequena? Oh, sim, fazia muito sentido! O veneno talvez não estivesse no líquido, e sim no vidro da taça. Pan separou esta como amostra de veneno. Depois rumou para o outro extremo da mesa, onde Robbi Stefferson analisava um copo de metal que certamente continha algum líquido com a presença de asfódelo. Ela esperou que ele não bebesse aquilo. Por fim, ela tinha suas duas amostras de veneno e a taça que continha nada mais do que a pura água em seu interior.

Moody examinou o trabalho de todos os seus alunos e pareceu muito taciturno na maior parte do seu trajeto entre eles. Por fim, ordenou que todos os alunos bebessem o liquido que identificaram como livre de veneno. Pan, depois de tomar, descobriu que na verdade havia Veritasserum em sua taça e que aquilo às vezes podia ser mais perigoso do que uma boa dose de veneno de Acromântula. Mas, de algum modo, ela pode se conter quando Moody lhe fez um par de perguntas indiscretas. Em todo caso, parecia que todos haviam se saído bem.

Moody ordenou que todos recolhessem seus pertences e saíssem. Pan se despediu de seus colegas, que comentavam animadíssimos sobre a festa do dia seguinte, onde receberiam seus diplomas, e foi para casa caminhando pelo Beco Diagonal, que parecia absolutamente deserto. Já em casa encontrou Hope, que parecia bastante incomoda, nervosa e reforçava as proteções ao redor do apartamento.

-Você está bem? –Pan perguntou jogando a mochila no sofá roxo que havia diante da lareira- Parece um pouco tensa.

-Sua avó está chegando com Dumbledore. –ela disse séria.

-E o que tem isso de tão aterrorizante?

-Eles vão te dizer. Boa noite, querida. –e abraçou Pan rapidamente, subindo para seu quarto como se mal pudesse esperar para estar longe da amiga.

Pan preparou um chá, e quando começou a se servir, ouviu as características batidas de Minerva na porta. Assim que abriu sentiu os braços da mulher a sua volta. Se Hope parecia incomodada, Minerva estava em pânico.

-Feche essa porta, Albus! –ela ordenou mal havia o homem passado pelo portal.

-O que houve? –Pan perguntou tentando identificar as causas do medo no olhar sempre tão severo de sua avó.

-É melhor você se sentar. –Albus disse- Minha cara, eu lamento lhe informar que Harry está em perigo. Seu pai fugiu de Azkaban.

Pamela nunca tinha visto Harry Potter, mas nutria por ele um sentimento materno, ou se não assim, era intimamente ligada ao garoto. Tecnicamente Harry era um ano mais velho que ela.

-C-c-como ele fugiu? -ela conseguiu gemer após longos minutos.

-Esse é um grande mistério. Nós só podemos imaginar. Mas tem algo que o ministério tem certeza que ele vai fazer.

-Ele irá caçar Harry? -Pan arriscou.

-Claro que irá. -Minerva comentou andando de um lado para o outro- Vai terminar o que começou o Maldito!

-E agora, Dumbie? -Pan perguntou desalentada- Não podemos deixar Hogwarts desprotegida... E a Rua dos Alfeneiros?

-Não se preocupe com a casa dos Dursley's. Já me encarreguei de lá. Quanto a Hogwarts eu tenho certeza que você dará conta do recado. Sem contar que este ano contaremos com Remus Lupin.

-Lupin? O amigo de Black? Isso é uma piada?

-Não, minha querida, não é uma piada... -ele a espreitou por cima dos óculos de meia lua- Ele não é amigo de Black. Ele é amigo dos Potter.

Sirius Black e Ninna McGonagall conheceram-se em Hogwarts. Durante os últimos anos na escola eles foram ficando mais próximos. Ela, uma Sonserina, era a melhor amiga de Lilly Evans, que viera a casar com James Potter, amigo desde sempre de Sirius Black.

Eles foram os padrinhos de Harry, filho dos Potter, enquanto Lupin era o padrinho de Pan. Ninna era filha de Minerva e embora fosse sempre muito voluntariosa e teimosa, era uma boa moça. Sua figura paterna era Dumbledore, já que o pai trouxa nunca soube de sua existência.

Quando Pan era bebê e Harry tinha cerca de um ano, Voldemort invadiu a casa dos Potter e matou Lilly e James, sendo inexplicavelmente subjugado pelo pequeno Harry. Enviados a Azkaban como Comensais da Morte e sem julgamento, Sirius e Ninna Black ficaram conhecidos e temidos.

Os Aurores contavam que Ninna havia enlouquecido em poucos anos, mas Sirius não. Ele mantinha-se consciente, mesmo sendo um prisioneiro de segurança máxima, tanto que fugiu bem debaixo do nariz do Ministério da Magia. Para Pamela era uma questão de honra manter Harry Potter seguro e vivo, já que era culpa de seus pais que ele não tinha mais os seus.

Sua formatura aconteceria no dia seguinte, e ela bem podia imaginar como o ambiente não estaria muito acolhedor para ela. Mesmo assim, separou o vestido que encomendara para a ocasião e deixou que Hope trançasse seus longos cabelos negros. Estava feliz, ainda que parecesse inapropriado dada à atual situação. Durante a cerimônia foi cercada de perguntas a respeito da fuga, mas pode esquivar-se de todas. As pessoas presentes sabiam como aquilo deveria estar afetando a garota, mas sua curiosidade era forte demais para fazê-los se importar. Minerva, Dumbledore e Hope chegaram antes da diplomação e depois da pequena festa voltaram ao apartamento, onde iniciaram o plano para proteger Hogwarts.

-Eu acredito que o mais correto seria estabelecer uma guarda dentro da Floresta Proibida. –Pan dizia apontando locais no mapa dos terrenos que Dumbledore trouxera para ela- E cuidar para que as entradas secretas sejam patrulhadas, o que no caso seria minha função especifica.

-Mas você não acha que estabelecer uma guarda como esta na orla da floresta iria exigir muitos aurores que poderiam estar caçando Black? –Hope perguntou

-Eu não estava pensando em aurores para essa guarda. –Pan disse serenamente- Eu pensei em dementadores.

Minerva deixou escapar um guincho assustado. Albus apenas observou a face de Pan calmamente, tentando ver ali as intenções dela. Hope sorriu em entendimento.

-Eu já posso ver Fudge enlouquecendo quando você solicitar duas centenas de dementadores para o perímetro de Hogwarts! -ela disse- Teremos então que produzir alguns para preencher as vagas dos que você tirará de Azkaban.

-É isso que vocês fazem no Departamento de Mistérios? –Perguntou Minerva aterrorizada.

-Dentre outras coisas. –Hope disse displicente- Mas Pan, seriam necessários aurores, e Merlin sabe como está difícil formar uma boa turma ultimamente! E os que se formam são como Dora Tonks!

-Obrigada. –Pan disse ácida, mas sorrindo em seguida- Não me importa se eu vou precisar de aurores para Hogwarts. Nós sabemos que lá será o alvo de Sirius Black. Todo o ministério sabe.

-Eu não quero você exposta a Black, Pamela. –Minerva disse preocupada- Não quero você caçando Black. Você entendeu?

-Sim. –ela disse- Eu vou me resumir a proteger a escola, tanto porque há algo sobre ética envolvido em tudo isso, e não seria correto sair por ai caçando meu pai.

-Eu gostaria de saber o que Severus tem a dizer sobre o plano. –Albus disse calculando o perímetro.

Depois de proferidas as palavras, os três encararam Pan, que apenas deu de ombros.

-Já basta de toda essa cerimônia a respeito de Severus. –Pan disse chateada- Não é como se ele tivesse me ferido ou algo assim, nós apenas estamos distantes pelas atuais conjunturas.

-Não se engane querida. –Hope disse com um sorriso torto, colocando os cabelos da franja atrás da orelha- Você ainda é apaixonada por ele. Talvez mais do que sempre.

-O que você está dizendo? Eu estou saindo com o Carlinhos!

-E quando vocês se viram pela ultima vez? Quando ele veio na Páscoa ver a família? Não esconda o que sente atrás do pobre rapaz. Não é justo com você, muito menos com Snape.

-Ele não entende Pan. –Albus disse- Ele remói a idéia de que você o odeia. Ele escreveu dezenas de cartas sem resposta!

-Há meses desde que eu recebi uma carta de Severus.

-E o que você queria? Você foi o maior desperdício de pena, tinta e pergaminho que eu já vi. –Minerva disse- Eu apenas me perguntava quanto tempo mais você seguiria culpando o pobre rapaz por você ter se apaixonado por ele!

-Você calejou o orgulho inflado de Severus. –Albus disse com um sorriso- É hora de limar isso um pouco. Vocês são como meus filhos e eu odeio vê-los brigados.

Pan apenas revirou os olhos e anunciou que ia se recolher. Sabia que quando o assunto era Severus aqueles três conseguiam ser ainda mais irritantes do que uma sinfonia de mandrágoras. Mas a verdade é que aquela noite ela decidiu pensar com mais maturidade, e se deu conta de que mesmo que jamais pudesse ser a mesma com Severus novamente, teria que voltar a conviver com ele caso fosse mesmo proteger Hogwarts. Não sabia como fazer isso, mas esperava encontrar uma chance para conversar. Só não esperou que aquela chance fosse aparecer tão subitamente.

-Severus! –ela exclamou perdendo o fôlego, como quem pulou um degrau a mais da escada sem querer.

-Então você está de volta? –disse Snape sobriamente quando encontrou com Pan subindo a escadaria de pedra- Quanto tempo faz?

-Não sei, não estive contando. -ela disse apenas- Vim pelo Harry. –informou, tentando não deixar espaço para divagações.

-Potter. -disse Snape com desagrado- Sempre Potter.

-Pare com essa implicância, Sev! Ele não tem culpa se você...

-Ok. -ele concordou ignorando o uso do apelido que apenas ela usava para tratá-lo. - Noticias de Black?

-Não. -ela assutou-se um pouco pela súbita introdução de seu indesejado pai no meio da conversa - Não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer se ele pegar o Harry...

-Ele vai matá-lo. E eu não duvido nada que ele consiga isso, com esse Lupin por aqui...

-Bom, ficarei de olho nele. -Pan assegurou- E conto com você, em todo caso.

-Claro. -disse Snape.

-Apesar de que Dumbie confia nele.

-Dumbledore? -Snape disse com desdém- Ele sempre tem a mania de acreditar no melhor dos outros.

-Inclusive com você. -disse Pan com calculado veneno.

-Às vezes ele acerta.

-Claro! -ela desdenhou, odiando-se por estar culpando-o por suas próprias inconstâncias.

Ele abaixou os olhos e continuou a descer as escadas. Tentou não observá-la, mesmo já a mais de dois anos sem vê-la em pessoa. Não queria ver nos olhos dela a dor que aquela rejeição involuntária foi capaz de atingi-la tão profundamente.

-Severus! –ela chamou num tom de voz quase abafado, como se repreendesse a si mesma por estar fazendo aquilo. Ele a olhou por cima do ombro- É bom ver você.

-Eu digo o mesmo. –ela sorriu e ele não resistiu em dizer a palavra que ecoava em sua mente desde o dia em que ela o proibira de dizer- Pequena.

FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE

**Notas da autora:**

-Oi gente! Bom, essa é a primeira parte da Hexalogia, e ela termina como vocês podem ver, no retorno de Pan a Hogwarts. Sirius fugiu de Azkaban e nesse exato momento Lupin está no Expresso de Hogwarts, salvando Harry do dementador.

-Severus mal pode acreditar que Pan está de volta e ela com essa súbita resolução em ver a situação entre eles com mais maturidade mal pode imaginar que está abrindo caminho para que ele possa começar a vê-la como o que ela se tornou: uma mulher.

-Agradeço muitíssimo aos leitores, quem vem me honrando com comentários tão amáveis. Gostaria de pedir encarecidamente a quem ler que me deixe um rewiew, ainda que pequenininho, só pra eu saber se estão gostando, pra dar uma opinião... Enfim! É rapidinho e me deixa imensamente feliz.

-A segunda parte vem em breve!


	10. Capítulo Nono - Parte II

_SEGUNDA PARTE_

"_Auror"_

_**Capítulo Nono**_

Ela estava de volta! Estava ali, onde sempre deveria ter estado, onde ele deveria tê-la atado! Severus mal podia acreditar! Andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório imaginando se ela, por algum acaso da vida, iria até ali para visitá-lo. O encontro na escadaria deveria ter ceifado essa esperança dele, afinal já haviam cumprimentado um ao outro como pessoas civilizadas, mas ele pensou que ela talvez pudesse querer conversar... como nos velhos tempos. E diante disso, as masmorras e o proprio Snape estavam impecaveis.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento tolo. Já não havia esperança de resgatar aqueles velhos tempos, e os dois sabiam tanto disso! Ela se foi no momento exato, por que se ela por um acaso tivesse ficado, as atitudes tomadas seriam atrapalhadas e inconsequentes. Ele divagou sobre tudo a respeito dela naquele tempo em que ficaram apartados. Ele imaginou mil situações e em nenhuma delas ele permitiria que ela fosse de outra pessoa. Pamela era dele, tanto quanto ele se sentia pertencente a ela. Levasse o tempo que fosse, mas ele a teria de volta. Ele sabia que por ela não conseguir voltar deveria ser por alguma coisa realmente seria e não apenas um surto de paixonite ou outra reação exagerada da fênix.

Mas nada disso excluia o fato de que ela ainda, mesmo que aparentando ter seus vinte anos, era uma garotinha cuja vida fora atipica e brutal. Ele temia ser outra dor e outra complicação. Temia prendê-la a ele sendo que a vida dela estava cheia de possibilidades, e ele já era um homem marcado.

-Preciso que você me responda uma coisa. –ele disse entrando no escritorio do diretor e sentando-se afobado diante dele.

-O que pode ser tão urgente que você esteja ameaçando atrasar o início do banquete?

-Quando você se apaixonou por Minerva?

-O que? – Dumbledore riu nervoso- Quando?

-Não se faça de desentendido, Albus! Ela ainda era sua aluna?

-Talvez não tivesse mais do que quinze anos. – o velho bruxo respondeu com um sorriso saudoso- Claro que não era nada que pudesse se confessar, afinal, Minerva era menor de idade e eu era velho como deveria ser seu avô.

-E continua sendo.

-Sim, mas devemos ser francos, meu caro. Há muito mais maturidade nos sentimentos de uma mulher do que nos sentimentos de um homem. E Minerva mesmo durante a adolescencia era uma das criaturas mais adoraveis e responsaveis que eu já pude conhecer. Depois que ela se formou as coisas esfriaram um pouco, mas eu nunca pude deixar de pensar nela, geralmente antes de adormecer.

-E como você fez pra conseguir conviver com o fato de que você é pelo menos quarenta anos mais velho que ela?

-Cinquenta e quatro, para ser mais exato. – ele sorriu- Oras, meu caro, foi muito simples. Eu apenas me convenci de que eu era o melhor para ela. E de que no final das contas, eu não deveria me preocupar com a nossa diferença de idade, por que de todos os modos, não seria eu quem a influenciaria. Ela é quem manda em mim. – e gargalhou levemente- E você sabe muito bem como essas mulheres McGonagall tem uma boa voz de comando, aveludada como um pêssego e autoritária como um general.

-Mas Minerva nunca se sentiu... Quero dizer, sua idade nunca causou nenhum desconforto a ela?

-Eu acredito que não. Eu posso ser um velho, meu filho, mas em relação ao amor eu era um rapaz muito mais inexperiente que ela. Minerva já havia sido casada, a esta altura, e eu nunca fui além de algumas cartas trocadas e raros encontros puramente carnais com algumas senhoritas. Mas depois de conhecer Minerva, mesmo esperando por ela por tantos anos, eu nunca senti falta de nenhuma presença feminina que não fosse a dela.

-Pan nunca viveria nada além do que eu teria a oferecer. Ela ainda é tão... jovem!

-Então faça com que ela viva tudo ao seu lado. E se alegre homem! – Dumbledore disse animado dando a volta a sua escrivaninha- Ela está de volta!

-Sim, eu a vi. Mas ela parece ferida, Dumbledore, eu não sei o que fazer!

-Diga a Pan que vai lutar por ela! Funcionou pra mim! – e com uma piscadela ele deixou o escritorio.

Pamela levou mais tempo do que esperava para definir os lugares dos grupos de dementadores que vieram proteger o castelo. Quando já tinha tudo sob controle, ela foi se vestir para o Banquete de inicio do ano letivo. Optou por uma saia de tule negro e um corpete verde escuro, muito justo, por cima de uma blusa de mangas largas e compridas, também preta. A saia descia até abaixo do joelho e deixava à mostra uma bota de couro de dragão de bico fino e saltos medianos. Amarrou os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, deixando a franja lisa e comprida cair por sobre os olhos. Atou a varinha ao cinto e saiu para o salão Principal, ainda vazio. Filch, que encerava o chão atrás da mesa dos Funcionários reclamava de haver uma nova cadeira ali, mais trabalho para ele, como se já não bastassem as outras, principalmente a de Dumbledore que pesava mais que ele mesmo.

-Olá, Filch! -saudou Pan venenosa, aproximando-se do resmungão por trás- Como vai madame Nor-r-ra?

-Ah, pestinha, é você? Bem que me disseram que estaria de volta. -ele torceu o horrível nariz.

-Oh, sim. Estou.

-Madame Nor-r-ra está fazendo a ronda.

-Mesmo sem alunos?

-O professor Snape estava por aqui ainda há pouco. –disse o zelador rispidamente- Quem sabe você não vai perturbá-lo, tenho certeza que ele adoraria. -Filch riu malicioso- Eu estou ocupado agora.

-Humm... Não ensinam a polir chão no Feiticexpresso? Ahh, devem ensinar, mas até pra isso é preciso uma varinha, não é mesmo?

E saiu deixando Filch vermelho como um tomate. No hall de entrada, Pan sentou-se na escadaria de mármore, apoiada no corrimão. Seu peito tocava uma rumba ao imaginar que logo mais veria Severus no banquete. Não podia mentir, nem para si mesma, que aqueles trajes tinham uma finalidade. Sentia-se tola e infantil, mas não podia evitar imaginar que quanto mais bonita estivesse aos olhos dele, mais chances teria de que ele passasse a ver a mulher que ela se tornou. Merlin, como ela sentiu a falta dele! Como doeu afastar-se e lutar contra aquele sentimento que só maltratava os dois!

Havia uma pequena manifestação de carruagens do lado de fora do Castelo. As portas se abriram, admitindo um vulto esfarrapado e decadente com cabelos cor de palha que já era seu conhecido. Era seu padrinho Remus Lupin. O homem sorriu ao vê-la com uma expressão paternal. Pan, que sentia uma leve afeição por ele retribuiu o sorriso, mas logo em seguida desviou o olhar. Ele se aproximou com ar solene e disse:

-Srta. McGonagall?

-Professor Lupin?

-Bom, creio que a senhorita seja a Auror encarregada de Hogwarts?

-Pois sim.

-Então eu devo informá-la que um dementador entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts e que ele atacou um estudante.

-Q-q-quem foi? -sibilou ela fracamente, nervosa e assustada.

-Harry Potter.

-Como assim um dementador entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts e atacou Harry Potter? -Pan ficou de pé furiosa e esmurrou o corrimão da escada- E... e... e onde está ele?

-Me disseram que eu devia informá-la. Eu cuidei do Harry, ele está bem.

-Dementadores... -dizia ela em tom indignado caminhando de um lado para o outro no hall- O que o auror responsavel por este dementador estava fazendo enquando ele invdia o Expresso de Hogwarts?

-Acalme-se...

-Como isso aconteceu?

-Ele entrou, avançou para Harry e eu o espantei com um Patrono.

-E o Harry comeu chocolate?

-Sim, Pamela. Que espécie de professor de D.C.A.T. você acha que eu sou?

Pan parou de andar e sorriu, mais amena. Sem reclamar ela aceitou o afago carinhoso de Lupin.

-E como vai minha afilhada?

-Tensa.

-Eu imaginava. -sorriu o homem carinhosamente- Você cresceu!

-E você envelheceu.

-Oh, sim. O tempo passou pra mim também. Não tão rapido e glorioso quanto pra você, eu devo admitir...

-Deve passar bem devagar nas noites de lua cheia.

-Sarcástica como... -e ele preferiu reprimir o comentário. - Bem, é hora do Banquete. Se você me der a honra de acompanhá-la até seu lugar...

Eles entraram juntos e discretamente no Grande Salão. O Prof. Flitwick coordenava a Seleção das Casas. Pan sentou-se entre Hagrid e Lupin, observando as mesas. Acenou para Fred e Jorge Weasley, que foram seus companheiros de Quadribol, bem como Olívio Wood, que fora seu capitão no time da Grifinória. Podia sentir a presença de Severus do outro lado da mesa, mas tentou não olhar para ele, que por sua vez se perguntava o que aquele lobisomem fazia ao lado dela, sentado junto dela e conversando com ela... Ele seria capaz de torturar Lupin naquele momento, mas decidiu ignorar a existencia do ex-colega de escola e focar suas atenções em Pamela.

Como estava linda, meu bom Deus! E como parecia segura de si! Os cabelos longos e negros estavam presos no alto da cabeça e ela tinha deixado uma graciosa franja caindo até o queixo. Seus olhos, maqueados, como ele pode notar, pareciam ainda mais azuis, tão azuis quanto os de Albus. As maças do rosto, delicadas e suaves, estavam coradas, certamente pelo sol. O sorriso, ainda que arrancado por Lupin, era como uma noite enluarada, pura e iluminada. E sobre o corpo ele não queria nem pensar, já que verdadeiramente ela era uma mulher e das mais exuberantes.

Harry e a garota Granger chegaram no fim da Cerimônia de Seleção. O coração de Pan deu um salto quando ela o identificou entrando no salão. Minerva veio sentar-se a direita de Albus, que apertou discretamente a mão dela e ergueu-se para cumprimentar os estudantes.

-Sejam Bem Vindos! -começou ele.

Dumbledore falou sobre os dementadores e advertiu os alunos de que não era seguro sair da Escola. Disse que nem capas de Invisibilidade enganavam dementadores, e nessa hora, Pan não pode deixar de notar que Harry e seus amigos se entreolharam. Albus já lhe advertira sobre a existencia de tal artefato.

-Agora, falando de coisas mais agradáveis. -continuou ele- Tenho o prazer de dar as boas vindas a dois novos professores e uma nova Funcionária. Primeiro o Professor Lupin, que teve a bondade de aceitar ocupar a vaga de D.C.A.T.

Pan notou que Harry e seus amigos aplaudiram entusiasmados. Na mesa de Funcionários também houve aplausos. Pan sorriu para Lupin e não pode deixar de procurar ver a expressão de Severus, que olhava o colega com nojo e desprezo.

-Quanto ao nosso segundo contratado -Dumbledore continuou quando cessaram as palmas mornas destinadas a Lupin- Bem, lamento informar que o professor Kettleburn pediu demissão no final do ano passado para aproveitar melhor os membros que ainda lhe restam. Contudo tenho o prazer de informar que o seu cargo será ocupado por ninguém menos que Rubeo Hagrid, que concordou em acrescentar essa responsabilidade docente às tarefas de Guarda-Caça.

Os aplausos foram muito entusiásticos por parte da mesa da Grifinória. Harry, Ronald e Hermione foram os últimos a parar de aplaudir.

-Guardei para o final a notícia que mais alegrou e tranqüilizou a todos nós, professores e funcionários. -continuou Dumbledore, dessa vez sorrindo abertamente- Este ano nós teremos uma Auror em Hogwarts. Auror, para quem não sabe, é um caçador de bruxos das Trevas, e nós tomamos essa providência em virtude do perigo eminente. Pamela McGonagall é a mais jovem Auror da história da Bruxidade. Ela tem a Ordem de Merlin, Segunda Classe e o título de Guardião Supremo concedido pelo Ministério da Magia. É praticamente filha de Hogwarts, já que foi criada aqui. Pan garantirá a segurança de vocês.

Os alunos mais velhos aplaudiram Pan com entusiasmo. Apenas alguns alunos da Sonserina torceram o nariz. Eles ainda lembravam-se dos talentos da garota no Quadribol.

-Bom, acho que, de importante, é só o que eu tenho a dizer. Vamos à festa!


	11. Capítulo Décimo

_**Capítulo Décimo**_

-Eu posso falar com você? – Pan perguntou aproximando-se de Severus ao fim do banquete.

-Claro. –ele disse olhando meio nervoso em volta para certificar-se de que não havia muita gente por perto.

-Você pode me acompanhar até a minha torre?

Sem dizer nada, pela mais pura falta de voz, Severus a seguiu, não sem notar que Lupin os observava interessado. Teria Pan estado em contato com ele durante aqueles anos? Quanto a Dumbledore e Minerva eles também pareciam estar sem voz, já que apenas cutucaram um ao outro e trocaram olhares tensos.

-Eu estou feliz que você esteja de volta. – Severus disse quando eles deixaram o Salão.

-Obrigada. É bom estar em casa.

-Sobre o que você quer conversar?

-É que eu encontrei algumas passagens nas masmorras que podem levar para fora do castelo. E vice-versa. Gostaria de confirmar com você se elas são realmente o que parecem ser. Gostaria que você olhasse os mapas, afinal, não há ninguém que conheça melhor as masmorras do que você.

Severus apenas a observou, talvez mais sem voz do que antes. Pan queria tratar com ele assuntos que não tinham a ver com o que ele esperava. Passagens nas masmorras? Sério?

-Não há nenhuma passagem nas masmorras que leve para fora do castelo. – Severus disse- Se era apenas isso, com licença.

E saiu rapidamente com direito a um rodopio da capa. Pan ainda cogitou a possibilidade de chamá-lo, afinal não era apenas sobre aquilo que ela gostaria de conversar. Limitou-se apenas a gritar um agradecimento o que o fez parar por um milésimo de segundo para depois seguir sem nenhuma minima reação.

-Você é o filho da mãe mais dificil que eu já conheci, Severus Snape.

A manhã seguinte foi realmente cheia, ainda mais com Minerva insistindo em monitorar os estudos de Pan em Animagia, que começaram antes mesmo de o dia nascer.

-Vovó, você vai acabar se assutando com isso. –Pan avisou, descalça sobre o tapete da avó, com um pijama velho e a varinha na mão.

-E porque eu me assutaria com isso? – Minerva perguntou dentro de um roupão de tartã azul petróleo, levando uma xícara de café aos lábios e encarando a neta por cima dos óculos quadrados.

-Não sejamos tontas, Professora McGonagall. Nós sabemos qual é a forma que eu procuro ter estudando animagia.

-Fênix, claro.

-E o que é que tem a ver com uma fênix?

-Imortalidade.

-Fogo. – Pan disse arregalando os olhos incredula de que sua avó pudesse estar pensando tão superficialmente. Perdoou a mulher por ser ainda muito cedo.

-Se você queimar meu tapete...

-Minha preocupação não é o seu tapete. Minha preocupação é você.

Minerva estreitou os olhos por um instante, deliberando.

-Melhor eu pegar minha varinha. –ela disse arrancando risadas da neta.

Pan esperou a avó voltar e sentar-se, dessa vez muito concentrada. Pan respirou fundo e deixou que o fogo fluisse tentando de algum modo manter o controle. A Animagia necessitava uma serie de encantamentos, mas no caso de Pan, a única coisa que ela aproveitaria dos estudos era aprender a liberar a sua forma animal. Controlar a forma animal é que não era exatamente simples.

-Oh, não! –ela disse quando extinguiu o fogo.

Minerva gargalhou. Pan tinha um bico.

-Você está evoluindo, ninguém pode negar isso meu bem! –e ergueu-se para reparar os danos da tentativa, extinguindo o bico da neta com um simples feitiço.

-Você está com as sobrancelhas chamuscadas. –Pan disse com um sorrisinho.

-Pensei que esse cheiro de cabelo queimado fosse seu. Bom, mesmo com essa evolução crescente eu acredito que nós devemos controlar melhor essa parte da liberação do seu eu animal. Isso com tanto fogo não está dando muito certo.

-É que eu tenho medo. –ela disse ajudando Minerva a por o escritorio em ordem- Há um momento assustador. Eu sinto que estou me perdendo, me abandonando e algo em mim interrompe a transformação.

-Nós precisamos pensar nisso também. Eu nunca senti como se me perdesse quando estou me trasformando. É como se eu me libertasse. –Minerva explicou segurando as mãos da neta, que parecia nada menos que triste com a confissão- Me sinto algumas decadas mais jovem inclusive.

-Talvez eu não deva sentir-me livre. –Pan disse- Eu sempre me sinto tão presa pelas obrigações que vieram com a fênix...

-Querida...

-Eu não sei vovó. Eu não sei se eu já aceitei meu destino como tenho demonstrado. Eu sinto um vazio constante...

-Meu bem, você vive neste mundo a apenas doze anos... é compreensivel que você ainda tenha suas inseguranças...

-Eu vivo a doze anos e tenho memórias de guerras que aconteceram a séculos!

-Meu amor... –Minerva a abraçou- Eu sequer posso imaginar o que acontece na sua mente, mas eu te juro que mesmo que eu possa constantemente ter minhas sobrancelhas chamuscadas... –elas riram- ... eu estarei aqui. Por você.

-Obrigada vovó.

-Você quer tentar mais uma vez?

-Depois daquele bico? Não, obrigada!

-O que meus amores estão fazendo de pé tão cedo? –Albus perguntou saindo do quarto vestido num roupão- Despertei e não te vi na cama. Fiquei preocupado. –ele beijou Minerva.

-Estamos treinando animagia. –Pan disse recebendo um abraço dele- Mas eu já estou exausta.

-Você chamuscou as sobrancelhas da sua avó. –ele riu reparando o dano- E como vai o seu progresso?

-Lento. Mas gradual. –ela disse calçando as pantufas de leopardo- Eu vou me arrumar para começar a ronda. Vejo vocês no café da manha.

Severus acordou no horario de sempre e cumpriu toda sua rotina antes de sair para o grande salão. No hall, olhando pelas janelas por um instante, pode ver Pan caminhando pelo gramado com alguns sensores de detecção de dsfarces nos braços. Ela usava uma calça jeans comum e um casaco de couro azul, muito justo. Os cabelos negors estavam meio presos numa trança displicente e seguiam o ritmo da brisa leve que soprava. Ela estava absolutamente adoravel com aquela expressão concentrada. Imaginou se ela iria tomar café com eles, mas decidiu não criar esperanças em vão. Não faria muita diferença se ela estaria ou não no café da manhã, ela não estaria ali com ele. Severus fechou os olhos com força, como se tentasse esmagar aqueles pensamentos nada reconfortantes com o peso de suas palpebras.

-Bom dia, Severus –saudou Remus Lupin aproximando-se devagar da janela- Ela se tornou uma mulher incrivel, não é mesmo? –disse ao notar Pan instalando os sensores- Apenas posso imaginar como deve estar sendo dificil para ela. Como se já não bastasse tudo com o que ela tem que lidar, o maldito do Sirius ainda decide fugir e complicar ainda mais a vida dela.

-Eu espero que você não seja também uma complicação, lobisomem. –Severus rugiu afastando-se do outro com um rodopio da capa- E fique longe dela. –ele avisou enquanto andava firmemente em direção ao Salão.


	12. Capítulo Décimo Primeiro

_**Capitulo Décimo Primeiro**_

-Você me chamou? – Pamela perguntou entrando na Sala dos Professores.

-Isso chegou pra você. – disse Minerva entregando-lhe uma carta com o selo do Ministério.

-Obrigada, vovó. – ela disse rasgando o lacre e lendo- Oh, eu já esperava por isso. –ela comentou olhando para a avó ao terminar de ler- Meus turnos em Azkaban iniciam em Outubro.

-Ah, não! – Minerva protestou- De jeito nenhum! Eu não quero você em Azkaban por nada!

-Esse é o tipo de coisa que não dá pra evitar, vovó! – ela disse- Eu não pedi por isso, mas eu não posso me negar a fazer! Merlin sabe que o número de aurores está muito abaixo do recomendado, eles precisam de todos nós.

-Mas com tudo isso que está acontecendo... seu pai fugido... – Minerva murmurou- Eu prefiro que você não saia de Hogwarts.

-O último lugar do mundo que Black se aproximaria seria de Azkaban. – a voz penetrante de Severus invadia o ambiente, e Pan estremeceu ao observar a figura alta e elegante caminhar até a mesa de reuniões e depositar alguns livros sobre ela- Perdoem-me, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês.

-Tudo bem, Severus. – Minerva disse- Eu concordo com você sobre este ponto, mas há muita coisa envolvida nisso!

-Minerva, Azkaban é um lugar imenso. – ele disse aproximando-se um pouco e evitando olhar para Pan, já que aquilo o desconcentrava profundamente- Eu duvido muito que ela seja designada a patrulhar este corredor que você teme que ela veja.

-Eu já estive em Azkaban milhares de vezes, vovó. Não há nada ali com o que eu não possa lidar. – ela garantiu- Agora eu preciso voltar aos meus afazeres.

E se retirou. Severus acompanhou seus movimentos com o olhar, mas não disse nada. Minerva observava os dois e quando Pan já havia saido interprelou o colega sobre o assunto.

-Vocês mal tem se olhado. Andaram discutindo de novo?

-Não. – ele disse- Ela me evita. Não digo que me trata mal, mas não é a Pan de antes.

-Ela está amadurecendo, Severus. Ela está fugindo do que sente. Me resta saber apenas se você também anda fugindo.

-Eu não sei mais como me desvencilhar. – ele confessou- Desde que Pan entrou na minha vida... tudo tem sido sobre ela. Essa... fase está demorando a passar.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

-Claro que respondi. Eu não sei o que fazer. É como se eu apenas pudesse seguir seus passos... Como se meus sentimentos por ela evoluissem a medida que ela necessita.

-Então... como Pan deseja que você a queira como mulher, você prontamente será capaz de correspondê-la?

-Algo assim. – ele disse- Mas obviamente não! Porque não é certo!

-Eu não sei se é errado. – Minerva disse após deliberar- Você lembra de uma das coisas que Arya disse sobre sermos os escolhidos dela?

-Sim, é claro. Você não quer dizer que acredita que nós estamos predestinados?

-É exatamente isso que eu penso. Resta agora vocês provarem ou não meu ponto.

Algumas semanas após a convocação, Pan precisou reforçar a segurança no castelo já que houve relatos de uma aparição de Sirius Black não muito longe dali. Seu primeiro turno em Azkaban chegou na metade do mês de Outubro. Ela aguardava a chegada dos colegas designados para o turno, e assustou-se ao se dar conta de que ela era a única novata que estaria ali como patrulheira. Não era a primeira vez que Pan ia a Azkaban, mas era a primeira vez que desempanharia funções importantes no pior lugar do mundo, tendo como companheiros criminosos da pior estirpe e dementadores famintos. O silencioso grupo de seis aurores entrou no barco e rumou para a fortaleza sombria.

A medida que se aproximavam, o efeito dos dementadores se fazia sentir. Pan ficou grata por seus companheiros convocarem seus patronos, já que ela não podia realizar um patrono comum. Por isso ela sempre patrulhava os corredores menos lotados de dementadores. Faltas leves, insanos, semi-dementes, ladrões... Foi numa dessas alas que ela hesitou assustada ao ler numa placa ao lado das grades: Melina McGonagall Black. Deitada no chão frio, trajando vestes listradas em preto e cinza, uma mulher magra comprimia-se contra a parede. Pan perdeu o fôlego e sacou a varinha da perna para iluminar melhor o interior da cela. A mulher virou o rosto para a luz e fez careta, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Seus cabelos rubros escorriam pelo chão enquanto ela se enrolava com o surrado cobertor.

-Você trouxe a música. -disse a mulher com a voz rouca- A música... a música que eu cantava para ela... -e ela sentou-se de repente, estendendo os braços para a grade- Me dê! Me dê a música!

-Calada! Para trás!

-Mas a música, moça... -a prisioneira lançou-se as grades e agarrou a barra das vestes de Pan- Me dê... Eu preciso dela para o meu bebê! Ela se chama Pan! - e sorriu delirante- E o Sirius vai trazer o Harry, com Lílian e James para o jantar... e os garotos vão dormir com a música! E Harry... Harry vai brincar com ela enquanto vive! -disse a mulher mais nervosa- Me dê! -berrou segurando firmemente o pulso de Pan.

-Estupefaça! -Ninna McGonagall virou-se de borco, com o rosto inexpressivo.

Pan deixou a ala correndo, lágrimas teimando em escorrer por seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que via a mãe e essa experiência não estava na lista de coisas agradáveis. Recostou-se nas grades de uma cela vazia, as mãos apertando o peito, que subia e descia em suspiros fortes. Olhando o escuro, Pan via o rosto doentio e o olhar vidrado da mulher que lhe deu a luz, como uma fotografia macabra. Reconheceu traços da avó nela e traços dela em si mesma. Tinham os cabelos bem parecidos, com a excessão da cor, já que Ninna tinha um leve tom de ruivo, mas o formato do rosto era identico.

Dois dementadores vieram pelo corredor em direção a cela de Ninna Black. Pan reconheceu neles o frisson e a sede pela excitação que sua aparição causou na mulher. Não demoraria nada e ela sentiria apenas o frio pegajoso que os dementadores causavam ao se alimentar. Decidiu não ficar ali para ver aquilo. E que diabos de música era aquela? Nos dias seguintes, Pan não olhou mais em direção a cela da mãe quando precisou patrulhar o corredor, tampouco disse nada sobre o ocorrido aos colegas. Sentia um profundo desprezo pela mulher que lhe dera a vida e imaginava como sua avó se sentia em relação a isso. Nunca haviam falado de Ninna, geralmente quando Minerva falava das filhas citava apenas Pearll como exemplo de qualquer coisa que Pan devesse seguir. Ninna estava sendo gradativamente ceifada da vida de todos eles.

Minerva criou as filhas com o mesmo amor e carinho que usou ao educar a neta. Paciente e severa, ela era a combinação exata do que uma avó devia ser. Pearll costumava dizer que Pan era uma garota de muita sorte, e que ela e a irmã nunca tiveram tanta compreensão assim de Minerva, o que Albus sempre rebatia, acusando-a de injusta e exemplificando que nos tempos de escola as duas eram terriveis, namoradeiras e indisciplinadas.

Nem por um segundo Pan ousava reduzir a culpa de sua mãe. Se ela ajudou Black a trair os Potter, por amor ou qualquer que tenha sido seu motivo, era tão podre como outro comensal da morte qualquer, mas pensar daquela forma machucava, e então ela decidia não falar nunca sobre o assunto, ainda que sua tia Pearll sempre incluisse Ninna em suas historias dos tempos de escola e até mesmo da infancia. Apenas não fazia sentido que ela traisse a todos os que a amavam por um ideal vago como o de Voldemort.

De volta a Hogwarts, sentindo-se fraca e instável, Pan foi recebida de braços abertos por Dumbledore.

-Minha Querida! -saudou ele quando ela adentrou o hall do Castelo.

-Estava me esperando? -ela sorriu

-Sim. Hagrid avisou que você havia chegado a Hogsmeade. -e passou uma barra de chocolate para ela, que comeu devagar sem reclamar dos quilos que aquilo lhe renderia.

-Vovó?

-Está dando aula. Já vai se desocupar. Vamos ao meu escritório.

Devagar eles chegaram a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore, onde ele disse a senha "sapos de chocolate" para a gárgula de pedra, que saltou para o lado e revelou a escada circular. Subiram. Pan já se sentia melhor por conta do doce e ao chegar na sala do Diretor foi acomodada numa poltrona de chintz macia. Albus lhe serviu uma taça de hidromel no exato momento que a Minerva entrava no escritório.

-Filha... você está bem? -perguntou afagando o rosto da neta.

-Sim, vovó, não se preocupe comigo.

-Oh, céus, Albus! Veja como ela está pálida! Não gosto dessa história de você ir a Azkaban... Você parece recém saida de um pesadelo!

-Relaxe, Min... – Albus disse ajustando os óculos de meia-lua no rosto fino- Pan está bem. Ela só precisa descansar um pouco essa noite. -Sente-se aqui. -ele ofereceu o assento a seu lado e segurou o ombro dela quando a mulher sentou-se meio relutante.

-Como ficou a Escola na minha ausência? – Pan perguntou para evitar mais protestos da avó.

-Nenhuma novidade. -ele disse com um sorriso -Como foi seu primeiro turno?

Pan hesitou. Queria contar-lhes tudo, mas não sabia como dizer aquilo sem chocar Minerva. Sentindo que seria impossível resistir ela apenas despejou.

-Eu vi a minha mãe.

Minerva engasgou com o hidromel. Albus apenas balançou a cabeça como se já esperasse por isso. Ajudou Minerva a se acalmar antes de voltar sua atenção para Pan.

-Tudo bem? -perguntou meio inseguro.

-Como assim você viu a sua mãe?

-Ela está na ala de "semi-dementes".

-Semi-Dementes? -a voz de Minerva saiu dois oitavos mais baixa que o normal. -Ela está...

- Fudge me disse que Ninna estava ficando cada vez mais afetada, mas eu não imaginava que ela... enfim. Como você está se sentindo, Pan?

Estimulada a prosseguir, Pan contou tudo e surpreendeu-se por estar chorando quando terminou de falar. Os lábios encrispados da avó denunciavam que ela estava com muita raiva ou que ela choraria. A ruga que tremia entre as sobrancelhas confirmava a segunda hipótese. Dumbledore abraçou Minerva quando ela se rendeu aos soluços, afundando o rosto no peito dele. Pan desviou o olhar para a pequena taça de hidromel. Palavras e certezas chocavam-se em seu íntimo. Aquela mulher em Azkaban era uma vítima da sede de poder de Voldemort e apenas um objeto para ajudar na camuflagem de Black.

-Ela era uma boa garota. -dizia Minerva- Ela e Lílian Evans eram inseparáveis. No sétimo ano, quando Sirius a pediu em namoro e ela veio toda feliz me contar a novidade... Ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele! Talvez com a ajuda dela, Lílian e James tivessem engrenado o namoro dos dois.

-Minerva...

-Ele a usou, Alvo! Minha filha não foi criada para esse tipo de coisa! Ninna está lá por um crime que Sirius Black cometeu!

A taça de cristal que Pan segurava explodiu em sua mão, cortando a palma e os dedos. Sua raiva movia-se por seu corpo como ondas geladas e cortantes. Maldito Sirius Black! O sangue escorria por seus dedos e pingava no chão. Minerva soltou-se silenciosamente de Dumbledore e envolveu a mão da neta com um lenço.

-Minhas queridas, eu sei... dói muito, mas não há nada para ser feito. Ninna desde cedo mostrou certas afinidades, Min! Não havia nada que pudessemos fazer sobre isso! Ela fez suas escolhas.

-Dumbie, eu quero evitar os turnos em Azkaban. -disse Pamela após se recompor- Consiga isso com Fudge pra mim, por favor. Eu não quero ter nenhuma proximidade com Azkaban até que Black seja recapturado. Ninna não significa nada pra mim, mas eu preciso manter Hogwarts o mais segura possivel.

-Farei o que puder. – ele prometeu, surpreso pelo tom decidido na voz dela

-Não posso deixar Harry e Hogwarts desprotegidos. Eu sei que os dementadores estão aqui, mas eu não posso confiar neles. Black sabe como passar por eles, e Harry...

-Você não quer deixar Harry exposto a nenhum perigo. -completou Albus- Essa não é uma tarefa das mais simples, devo admitir.

-Em todo caso, eu fui designada a Hogwarts e eu devo permanecer aqui.

**Nota da Autora:**

Oi gente! Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic!

Peço que se você chegou até aqui, me deixe saber qual a sua opinião a respeito! É so me deixar um **rewiew**, mesmo curtinho, garanto que faz TODA a diferença! *-*


	13. Capítulo Décimo Segundo

_**Capítulo Décimo Segundo.**_

Hogwarts amanheceu em frisson na primeira visita do ano a Hogsmeade, no dia das Bruxas, que era uma data que Pan, de verdade, apreciava, não apenas pelo significado geral, como também pelos presentes que costumava receber. Não eram presentes caros, mas eram pequenas coisas que serviam para reafirmar o carinho que seus amigos e pessoas mais próximas tinham por ela. Então, como era de se esperar, aos pés de sua cama de correntes, no alto de uma torrinha perto da Grifinória, havia diversos embrulhos. Ela surpreendeu-se ao ver ali um presente de Severus, que havia muito tempo não constava mais em sua lista de presentes de Natal ou Halloween.

Era uma corrente de ouro branco, com um pingente pouco maior que um galeão, de ouro branco, amarelo e envelhecido, em formato de Fênix, com as asas abertas. Pelo peso, notava-se que era uma joia cara. Não vinha acompanhada por nenhum cartão ou um bilhete que fosse. Pan guardou a caixinha na gaveta, pensando que deveria devolver. O que seria uma pena, já que era um colar muito bonito.

De Hagrid ganhou um aquário com três peixinhos mágicos que podiam sair da água e andar por horas antes de sentirem falta de água novamente. Dentro havia um bilhete escrito em garranchos: "Pan, feliz dia das Bruxas! Estou lhe enviando um trio de Fíbtios, você deve lembrar-se deles, não é? Eram os seus animais favoritos do lago. Você se lembra de quando eles viraram praga e nós tivemos que capturar centenas deles, que ficavam correndo pelos gramados? Foi divertido, não é verdade? Lembre-se: eles só comem ovas de rã."

-Hagrid! -ela riu, imaginando que a noite levaria s peixes de volta a lago antes que eles roessem todos os seus sapatos.

O presente da avó estava embrulhado num fino tecido de pétalas de flores, que exalavam um delicioso perfume pelo quarto. Era uma capa de viagem de veludo vermelho, forrada com couro negro. Havia também caixas de doces e fitas para cabelo. De Dumbledore, ganhou um cachecol de fios de seda e linho, na cor vinho, e um livro sobre a Aritmância, que era um dos assuntos favoritos da moça. Resolveu tomar o café da manha no quarto e depois de um banho foi à Sala dos Professores para ajudar nos preparativos do passeio a Hogsmeade.

Ela avistou Severus antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele parecia um pouco mais tenso que sempre essa manha e olhava distraído para a porta, como se esperasse por nada. Sobressaltou-se ao vê-la entrar. Com a caixinha do presente guardada no bolso, Pan rumou diretamente para ele, que sorriu com o canto da boca.

-Você... você está linda... –ele disse antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca.

-Obrigada. –Pan agradeceu automaticamente.

-Eu sei que pode parecer estranho eu enviar um presente a você... Mas é que eu fiquei pensando que em todos os anos que você passou em Hogwarts eu nunca deixei de te dar o presente de Halloween.

-Você não precisava, ainda mais um presente tão caro.

-Não é como se você não merecesse um presente assim. Eu daria qualquer coisa pra que você não me olhasse com tanta dureza assim novamente.

-Severus...

-Pan, se você não quiser aceitar, não precisa. –ele acrescentou com tons de indiferença na voz, mas uma sombra pesada de tristeza sobre os olhos.

Silenciosamente ela enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou a caixa, refletindo seriamente se estava ainda tão magoada. Não parecia valer à pena dar um desgosto tão imenso a ele. Mas guardar o presente lhe daria falsas esperanças sempre que o olhasse. Sem dizer nada, ela colocou a caixa sobre a mesa e se retirou para o outro lado da sala.

Minerva a encarava com uma crua frieza no olhar.

-Eu não criei você pra ser tão rancorosa! –ela rugiu num tom de voz muito baixo, indo até onde Severus estava sentado e pegando a caixinha que ele apenas olhava sem reação. Murmurou um feitiço e a caixa se abriu para deixar que o colar saísse voando rapidamente e se enroscasse no pescoço de Pamela, que gritou assustada.

-Minerva! –Severus exclamou ficando de pé e indo até Pan, que arfava do susto.

-Oras, não é como se estivesse machucando! –Minerva disse- E se machucou, é bem merecido! Já chega de tanto joguinho! Se ele lhe deu um presente, aceite, nem que seja por educação. E você não vá rastejar por essa criatura mimada! –ela disse apontando o dedo para Severus, que tentava retirar o colar que pendia graciosamente do pescoço de uma estupefata Pamela.

-Eu não consigo retirar, Pan... –ele dizia, observando o queixo dela tremer como sempre acontecia quando ela estava á beira das lágrimas.

-Você não vai conseguir retirar o colar. Apenas eu posso fazer isso, e garanto que não estou com a mínima vontade.

-Me desculpe Sev... –Pan gemeu deixando que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto- Desculpe!

-Você não tem que se desculpar por nada, essa velha intrometida da sua avó é que...

E Severus engoliu as palavras quando Pan o abraçou com força. Deixou que as mãos deslizassem pelo pescoço dela e a segurou pelos ombros, com força, junto a ele.

-Pequena...

-Está na hora de vocês conversarem. –Minerva disse- Você precisa se acalmar, Pan.

-O que está acontecendo? –a professora Sprout perguntou quando entrou e viu os soluços de Pamela.

-Não é nada demais. –Pan se recompôs e largou Severus, que cuidadosamente secou suas lágrimas com os polegares- Eu preciso me preparar para as rondas.

E saiu. Enquanto andava pelo corredor de volta a sua Torre, Pan sentiu algo novo e forte surgindo no fundo do peito e vindo rapidamente em direção a garganta. Era mais que apenas um soluço, ou aquela angustia de culpa. Era algo semelhante a uma necessidade física. Era uma urgência temperada com um calor, forte, praticamente palpável.

-Pan! –ela ouviu a voz aflita de Severus chamando pouco antes da entrada da torre.

-Sev, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem agora... nós não podemos conversar outra hora?

-Eu não quero mais esperar. –ele disse quando ficou de frente pra ela- Não me importa se é errado, se vão me julgar por isso, ou se eu não mereço você... Mas tenha certeza de que eu lutarei por você, por seu amor, até o fim.

-Você sabe o que eu sinto... você sabe que nossos sentimentos não são compatíveis, sabe que...

E ai, como se cada célula da mulher a sua frente pertencesse a ele, Severus a tomou nos braços e a calou num beijo. Um braço forte a mantinha segura pela cintura, enquanto uma terna mão apoiava sua nuca. Pan resistiu apenas enquanto o susto a dominava, mas logo em seguida o agarrou com força. E como se o tempo não existisse, eles ficaram ali sem pensar em mais nada.

Era tão intenso que Severus não sabia como fazer para parar. De repente, estava encostado na parede, arfando, com o corpo de Pan pressionado contra o seu, e as mãos dela contornando seu rosto.

-Você é a imagem mais familiar e confortável que eu tenho. –ele disse.

-Eu sei. –ela sussurrou- E você é uma das únicas pessoas pela qual eu faria qualquer coisa sem pensar duas vezes.

-Eu me sinto tão perdido quando você não está por perto...

-Eu prometo que sempre estarei por perto. Tanto porque eu não sei como me afastar. Foi muito duro ignorar você esse tempo todo, tentando matar esse sentimento confuso que me tirava à razão... Eu não sei como pude resistir tanto tempo, mesmo sabendo que você sentiria minha falta, que estaria magoado com minhas atitudes infantis...

-Não era infantil, pequena. Era a forma que você tinha pra se defender de algo que não entendia. Não pense em nenhum momento que eu não a amava, eu sempre vou amar você... Mas esse tipo de amor que você esperava na época era muito diferente do sentimento paternal que eu sentia antes.

-E como isso mudou? –ela perguntou.

-É como se pra poder estar do seu lado eu precisasse me adequar, evoluir com você... Você é tão parte de mim que minha vida e meus sentimentos sempre vão se moldar ao que você precise. Eu sou o que você quiser que eu seja.

-Eu só quero que você seja o meu guardião... em todos os sentidos.

-Ter você nos meus braços é a melhor sensação do mundo. –ele disse aproximando seus rostos.

-Eu amo você. –ela declarou roçando seus lábios nos dele, que a beijou lentamente- Eu estou ficando com calor... –ela confessou quando ele finalizou o beijo.

E o olhar perfurante de Severus em seus olhos não ajudava em nada para apagar aquele bendito calor. As mãos dele escorregaram por suas costas e seguraram firmemente sua cintura. Ele girou com ela, pressionando-a na parede. Com os braços pendendo molemente ao lado do corpo, Pan apenas relaxou e deixou-se beijar.

-Pamela?

-O quê? -sussurrou ela com a voz fraca.

-Você... está bem?

-Muito bem... -ela sorriu timidamente.

-Eu devia... estar coordenando meus alunos que vão à Hogsmeade.

-Eu deveria estar fazendo minhas rondas e dando uma olhada em Harry Potter.

-E nós estamos no meio de um corredor perigosamente perto da Grifinória.

-Nós devemos ir... trabalhar. –ela sussurrou.

-Sim. –Severus concordou respirando o cheiro do shampoo dela- Eu não quero ir.

Ela riu e o afastou.

-Mas nós precisamos. Eu procuro você quando terminar a ronda.

-Vou estar no meu escritório.

Pan deixou Severus e saiu em direção às escadas sentindo os olhos dele acompanharem cada um dos seus passos. Já nos jardins, ela precisou parar um pouco e respirar, buscando assimilar o acontecido. Sorriu para um gnomo que se esgueirava por ali, brincando distraidamente com o pingente de fênix. Severus também a amava... Ele disse coisas tão lindas! Beijá-lo era tão natural! Era uma intimidade tão logica e fácil que fazia com que ela tivesse total certeza de que ele era o homem da sua vida.

Depois das rondas, Pan decidiu procurar por Harry. Estava decidida a estabelecer uma relação de confiança com o garoto, já que precisaria estar bem próxima a ele para protegê-lo de forma mais efetiva de Sirius Black. Viu Rony e Hermione despedirem-se dele no Saguão de Entrada. Acenou discretamente para os dois quando eles sorriram para ela, juntando-se aos alunos que a Profa. Minerva conduzia pelos gramados. Harry subiu a escadaria de pedra parecendo absolutamente frustrado. Pan resolveu segui-lo.

-Oi, Harry.

-Ah... Olá, Srta. McGonagall.

-Pamela é o suficiente. –ela sorriu.

-Haaam... Ok, Pamela.

-O que você vai fazer agora? Eu vi que seus amigos foram para o vilarejo.

-É. Eu preciso ir à biblioteca. Tenho uma redação para o Prof. Binns.

-Ai, que droga! -comentou ela com uma leve careta- História da Magia num sábado ensolarado... Você quer ajuda?

-Não. Não, obrigado.

-Ok. -disse Pan menos animada- Boa sorte, então.

O garoto virou-se para ir embora e Pan ficou sem reação. Não esperou que Harry fosse tão reservado.

-Harry! –ela chamou quando ele já estava a alguns metros de distância- Você não quer me acompanhar numa partida de quadribol?

Ele sorriu instantaneamente, mas sombreou o rosto olhando para alguma coisa que vinha por trás de Pan. Estranhando as mudanças na expressão facial do garoto, Pan olhou pro corredor e quase esbarrou com Severus.

-Sev! –ela sorriu.

-Pan. –ele disse simplesmente.

-Eu acho melhor jogarmos outro dia, Srta. Pan. Eu realmente... tenho que ir.

-Tudo bem. –ela concordou com um leve sorriso maternal- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa mesmo... Procure-me.

-Hum, ok. Obrigado. –e desapareceu dali o mais rápido possível.

-Você realmente intimida o garoto, Sev! –ela comentou deixando que Severus segurasse seu cotovelo, conduzindo-a numa das passagens às masmorras.

-Eu causo esse efeito. –ele murmurou- Não que seja intencional.

À noite, na festa do Dia das Bruxas, Pan refez todo o perímetro do castelo e trancou algumas das portas mais afastadas e pouco utilizadas. Sentiu que o castelo estava seguro o bastante e foi jantar. Minerva a observava com interesse, tentando decifrar se alguma coisa havia mudado entre Pan e Severus e quando percebeu que ele parecia indiscutivelmente mais leve essa noite, com um sorriso de canto de boca quase imperceptível, começou a cochichar animadamente com Albus. Lupin parecia um pouco enjoado essa noite, e permanecia bem calado, limitando-se a responder quando falavam com ele.

.

Quando Dumbledore mandou os alunos de volta as suas Casas, Pan subiu ao seu quarto e se surpreendeu quando viu um pacote amarrotado e sujo sobre a cama. Desembrulhando o papel já bastante rasgado, ela encontrou uma carta e um prendedor de cabelo em formato de libélula, com as asas em vidro colorido, sobressaindo o vermelho.

.

Curiosa, abriu o envelope onde estava escrito "A Srta. Black. Feliz dia das Bruxas!". Num pedaço de papel amassado escrito possivelmente com carvão, as seguintes palavras:

.

"_Este prendedor ficava lindo nos cabelos negros de Ninna, e ficarão lindos nos seus também. Papai ama você, muito mais do que amou alguém um dia. Estou orgulhoso do que você é apesar de estar meio temeroso por saber que estará me caçando._

_Não esperaria nada diferente de você._

_Amo você._

_Sirius Black."_

Ao ler o nome do pai, Pan sentiu que todo o ar de seus pulmões lhe era roubado. Sacou a varinha e desceu a torre pulando vários lances de escadas. Por sorte a torre era próxima à Grifinória e rapidamente ela chegou ali. Diante da pintura da Mulher Gorda, passagem secreta para o salão comunal da Grifinória, Pan encontrou todos os alunos da Casa e alguns professores. Ofegante, conseguiu produzir duas palavras.

-Sirius Black!

-Black?!. -exclamaram várias pessoas.

Pan não reprimiu um grito ao ver o retrato da Mulher Gorda dilacerado, rasgado como que por garras.

-Oh, meu Deus! Onde está ela? Madame Fat Ma?! -gritou chamando para os outros quadros. -Estão todos bem? -perguntou voltando à atenção para os outros.

-Sim. Todos bem. -disse Snape que estava por ali, tenso e alerta.

-Ok. Ouçam todos. Sirius Black está no castelo. Monitores conduzam os alunos ao Salão Principal. Profa. McGonagall por favor, acomode-os lá esta noite. Os outros vasculhem as torres. Lupin, você vem comigo.

Pan segurou Lupin pelo cotovelo e o conduziu por uma passagem, direto ao quinto andar.

-Quero que você me ajude com uma das passagens que levam para fora de Hogwarts.

-O que te faz pensar que eu sei como ajudar?

-Ora, não se faça de santo, Lobisomem! Eu sei muito bem que você era um dos criadores do Mapa do Maroto!

-Como você sabe do Mapa?

-Roubei ele da casa dos meus pais anos atrás, na única vez que estive lá.

-Então você deve saber quais são. -disse Lupin meio surpreso de que Pan tivesse sido dona do Maroto.

-Não. Havia algumas que eu não conseguia usar. E algo me diz que essa é a passagem que Black está usando.

Eles pararam diante de uma tapeçaria onde uma bruxa dava aulas de Poções para três Gnomos.

-Esta passagem ruiu há anos, Pan. Quase morremos ai. E pra passar por ela é preciso usar uma varinha, coisa que duvido muito que Black possua. Podemos tentar a Estátua da Bruxa de Um Olho só.

-Não acho provável que ele iria querer sair no porão da Dedosdemel com dementadores vasculhando todos os estabelecimentos.

-O... O salgueiro Lutador! Venha! -exclamou Lupin com o rosto iluminado.

.

Lupin agarrou o braço de Pamela e a arrastou para fora do Castelo, correndo em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

.

-Lupin, você enlouqueceu? O Salgueiro vai esmagar a gente!

.

Ele parou de correr e procurou uma vara longa, com a qual cutucou o nó no tronco do Salgueiro, que parou de agitar seus galhos. Então, Pan, que já havia podado aquela arvore sabe-se lá quantos milhões de vezes, quebrando braços e costelas, aprendeu a imobilizar o salgueiro Lutador no momento mais esquisito de sua vida. Lupin pegou-a pelo braço e desceu por uma passagem que levava a um túnel subterrâneo comprido.

.

-Lumus. -sibilou Pan, esperando encontrar Black parado diante dela com enormes garras e dentes a mostra.

-Lumus. – Lupin a imitou.- Cuidado, querida.

-Cuidado você. - retrucou Pan com moderado desdém e seguiu rapidamente pelo corredor estreito, parando para se arrastar pelo chão no momento em que a passagem ficou apertada demais para seguir de pé.

Lupin a seguia de perto, varinha erguida e a mão esquerda sobre o ombro dela. Tenso era a palavra certa para descrevê-lo.

-Está com medo?

-Devíamos chamar um dementador. -ele sibilou- Sou contra eles, mas neste caso, Pan... Seu pai é um homem louco!

-Ele.não.é. ! -berrou ela pontuando cada palavra- Meu pai é Albus Dumbledore!

-Pensei que o seu pai fosse Severus. -zombou Lupin um pouco diferente do que costumava ser.

-Não seja idiota.

-Ora, o que você quer que eu pense? Veja como vocês dois são sincronizados, veja como você se move em torno dele, Pamela. Se você soubesse quem é Severus Snape...

-Eu sei muito bem o que ele FOI. E isso pra mim não faz diferença.

-Tudo bem. Você sabe muito bem o que Lucius Malfoy foi, e pra você isso faz diferença.

-Você fala com ciúmes. -despejou Pamela andando mais rápido, virando uma curva.

-Sim. Ciúmes. -ele agarrou o braço dela e a segurou firme, diante dele.- Eu devia ter criado você, não ele.

-Ora! -Pan gargalhou gostosamente- E o que um Lobisomem poderia fazer com uma criança, Remus? E Sev não me criou. Vovó me criou.

-Eu sou seu padrinho!

-Vocês, Marotos, não sabem escolher os padrinhos dos seus filhos. -disse ela desvencilhando-se das mãos dele.

-Severo não deveria ser o seu exemplo paterno.

-Não, ele não é. -disse Pan, subindo alguns degraus tranquilamente. - Eu não tenho Complexo de Édipo.

Demorou um minuto inteiro de silencio para Lupin compreender as palavras dela.

.

-Édipo? -sussurrou meio aéreo- Você e Snape...? -e riu, quase histérico.

-Qual é a graça? -perguntou Pan com petulância.

-Graça nenhuma. Nenhuma mesmo. Black odiaria isso. Ele seria capaz de invadir o castelo para matar Severus se descobrisse que o cara que ele mais detestava estava aos beijos com a garotinha dele!

-O pegaríamos se tentasse. Por acaso... Nós estamos na Casa dos Gritos?

-Oh, sim. Vamos Sra. Snape. Vamos procurar o papai.

Vasculharam toda a casa, que estava em ruínas e parecia que iria cair a qualquer momento. Não encontraram nada, nem pegadas na poeira, nenhum indicio que Black pudesse ter estado ali.

-Pista errada, Padrinho. -disse Pamela sarcástica.

De volta souberam que Black tinha conseguido fugir novamente. Pan não mencionou a carta que recebera até estar sozinha com Severus. Não agiu deliberadamente, apenas estava tão tensa e cansada que não pensou naquilo até estar mais tranquila.

-Se eu fosse você colocaria uma senha na sua torre.

-Não era necessário antes, mas agora parece ter se tornado indispensável.

-Eu ficaria mais tranquilo. Foram as senhas que salvaram a Grifinória.

-Tratarei disso logo mais. Agora preciso descansar. -e aninhou-se nos braços dele, que a envolveu carinhosamente, vendo pelas janelas novas que havia instalado para ela, o dia nascer preguiçoso.

Acordaram com as batidas desesperadas da Profa. Minerva na porta da Masmorra.

.

-Eu não queria aceitar que você estaria aqui! -disse ela quando Pan apareceu a porta esfregando os olhos- Se fosse um aluno você estaria ainda mais encrencada!

-Como assim, ainda mais encrencada, Minerva? -perguntou Snape postando-se ao lado de Pan.

-O Ministro da Magia está no escritório do Diretor. Tem uns 10 Aurores com ele. Sem contar com os membros do Conselho Diretor da Escola.

-O que está acontecendo? -Pan assustou-se correndo a lavar o rosto numa bacia de pedra e secando-o numa toalha alva que havia sobre a mesa.

-Não sei, mas eles estão aqui por sua causa. Albus disse que era urgente.

.

Pan correu o mais rápido que pode, tomando todos os atalhos que conhecia para chegar mais rapidamente a Sala de Dumbledore. Diante da Gárgula, que sequer esperou por ouvir sua senha, saltando de lado rapidamente, Pan derrapou ao tentar frear, e caiu de joelhos no chão. Subiu as escadas sentindo as rótulas dos joelhos reclamarem o esforço. Praticamente gemendo, adentrou a Diretoria. A varinha bem presa à perna e a mão segurando firmemente seu cabo por entre as saias de rendas.

-Com licença. -disse andando devagar até parar do lado de Dumbledore.

O sorriso de Lucius Malfoy era zombeteiro. O restante dos membros da Diretoria estava sentado em volta da lareira tomando do delicioso Hidromel da Madame Rosmerta e sequer fingiram notar que Pan havia chegado. Os aurores, vários ex-professores de Pan, como Alastor Moody, pareciam incomodados com a ocasião. Fudge pigarreou tomando a palavra.

.

-Srta. McGonagall Black. -começou ele- Temos aqui a indigesta missão de... de conduzi-la a Azkaban.

.

Pan olhou assustada para Dumbledore, que repousou a mão em seu ombro e apertou levemente, encorajando-a.

.

-Com que propósito? -ela perguntou tentando manter a serenidade.

-Sob acusações. -disse Malfoy

-Que acusações? -Pan insistiu.

-Facilitar a fuga de Sirius Black.

Os aurores riram gostosamente, como se já esperassem a piada. A própria Pan não pode deixar de rir.

-Ok. Ministro, o que o senhor faz aqui, de verdade?

-Eu vim para... enviá-la a Azkaban.

-Isso é ridículo! -Pan berrou perdendo a paciência- Como eu facilitaria a fuga de Black? E o principal: Por quê?

-Você é uma fênix! Poderia carregá-lo para fora da prisão! E seus motivos são emocionais! Ele é seu pai!

-Ele é um assassino traidor, Ministro! -ela berrou possessa.

-Você diz isso agora, Srta. Black. -soou a voz arrastada de Lucius Malfoy- Para nos convencer de meias verdades.

-E quantas meias verdades você teve que contar para se sair das acusações que pairaram contra você durante o verão, Malfoy? -desafiou ela com a voz firme e violenta.

-Que acusações? -ele desafiou com uma empinada superioridade- Nada foi provado contra mim.

-E que provas vocês tem conta mim? -Pan desafiou a todos.

-Provas não. Temos evidencias. -disse Fudge desenrolando um pergaminho- O dia em que Black fugiu foi uma quinta feira. 14 de Julho. Neste dia você estava de plantão na sua ultima aula em Azkaban. Neste dia seus professores procuraram por você para ajustar as ultimas pendências da formatura. Você não estava em nenhum lugar.

-Eu já disse que ela me informou que precisaria estar em Glasgow mais cedo. -rugiu Alastor Moody, seu olho mágico indo de Fudge para Malfoy.

-Isso só confirma que ela tinha planos para contrabandear o pai para fora de Azkaban! -acrescentou Malfoy olhando perigosamente para a moça.

-Ahhh... Estou entendendo o que está acontecendo aqui, senhores... -Pan sibilou calmamente, caminhando lenta e elegantemente entre os presentes- O Sr. Malfoy abriu um processo contra o nosso Guarda Caças, Rúbeo Hagrid, por conta de um acidente envolvendo seu filho Draco e um hipogrifo. Tendo eu testemunhado a favor do animal, ele está buscando formas vis e indignas de vingar-se de mim.

-As duas coisas são completamente divergentes, Srta. Black. -Fudge falou com certa autoridade- Estamos falando de traição, aqui.

-O que você acha que Black estava fazendo em Hogwarts noite passada, Srta. Black? –Malfoy perguntou maldosamente.

-Eu não tenho como saber, mas sei de um lugar por onde ele certamente passou. –e tirou do bolso o bilhete que o pai lhe escreveu.

Os olhos de Dumbledore se estreitaram curiosos quando Pan lhe entregou o bilhete.

-Isso estava no meu quarto, junto com um prendedor de cabelo que foi da minha mãe.

-Você realmente acha que Black se arriscaria tanto apenas pra lhe dar um presente?

-Eu não acho que esse foi o único motivo, tanto por que ele tentou invadir a Torre da Grifinória arado de faca, o que culminou num dano quase total a uma obra de arte centenária.

-Pelo que consta nos nossos registros, havia um prendedor de cabelos na relação de coisas que Ninna McGonagall usava quando foi presa. -informou Lon Roberts, auror, consultando uma lista num enorme fichário. - Foi uma dos únicos objetos que McGonagall pode manter na cela.

-Alguma ocasião especial? -zombou Malfoy.

-Você não presenteia sua mulher e sua cria no Halloween? –Pan rebateu.

-Sim, mas não é necessário que eu invada um castelo como Hogwarts, que deveria estar bem mais protegido com sua presença aqui.

-Você não está insinuando que...

-Eu estou sim! Você ainda é uma criança, e está sendo manipulada por Black!

-Senhores...senhores, vamos nos acalmar. Estamos falando de Pamela McGonagall. –disse Moody tentando conter os ânimos.

-Dumbledore é obvio! Ela como fênix o tirou de lá! E agora planeja salvar a mamãe também! -bradou Fudge.

-Ministro, me desculpe, mas vocês estão especulando muito. -comentou a Sra. Bariwmoore, auror, sentando-se numa das cadeiras no fundo da sala e guardando a varinha. -O que faz vocês acreditarem que Pamela, que por acaso foi minha aluna nas missões de Azkaban, teria acesso à cela de Black, na área de segurança máxima, onde nunca, nenhum auror aprendiz jamais teve acesso? Vocês estão insinuando que todos nós aqui participamos da fuga de Black?

-Claro que não, Keira. -disse o Ministro mais ameno- O fato é que de certa forma, esses acontecimentos estão interligados. Ninna Black passou a falar de uma música depois do dia que Pamela McGonagall esteve de plantão em Azkaban. Os dementadores dizem que a mulher está num frisson inimaginável para alguém que está há doze anos em Azkaban. E a lucidez dela parece estar voltando. O que é muito perigoso! E se Black tiver ensinado a Ninna como sair de Azkaban? E os Lestrange, primos dele? E como ela me explica este prendedor de cabelos que não deveria ter saído de Azkaban?

-Eu concordo que há coisas que precisam ser explicadas, mas nem sempre as evidencias são provas, Cornélius. -disse Dumbledore- Pan me falou que viu a mãe em Azkaban, quando patrulhava a ala de semidementes. Se ela recebeu este prendedor ontem, tenha sido de Black ou não, foi como presente. Ela não tinha como saber que fora de Ninna. E eu nem preciso citar que essa acusação de que foi Pan quem tirou Black de Azkaban é hilária, já que Pan foi criada por nós, aqui em Hogwarts, e nós lhe ensinamos muito bem quem foi seu pai e agora, melhor até mesmo do que eu, Pan sabe o que Black pretende e está aqui para proteger Harry Potter, com quem tem uma ligação emocional. Se for só isso, senhores... Acho que já terminamos.

Fudge balançou a cabeça, abobalhado pelas palavras de Dumbledore. Era do conhecimento de todos no Ministério que ele estava fazendo o possível e o impossível para por as mãos em Black, e que não estava tendo sucesso nenhum com isso. As pessoas começavam a questionar a capacidade dele, e levando alguém preso sob a acusação de ter facilitado ou proporcionado à fuga do homem, renderia pontos a seu favor. O que era uma injustiça sem precedentes.

-Pois bem, senhorita, McGonagall. -continuou Fudge recompondo-se- Você está suspensa dos turnos em Azkaban e será afastada de Hogwarts.

-O que?! -Pan berrou assustada- Afastada de Hogwarts? Por quê?!

-Estou pensando na segurança de Potter. Não estou convencido de que você é inocente.

-Cornélius, eu acredito que se você fizer isso ficaremos sob o julgo dos Dementadores. Pamela está aqui para monitorá-los, e eu posso assegurar que ela tomou as melhores medidas ontem à noite, mesmo não conseguindo pegar Black, Pan teve o total domínio da situação.

-Ministro, Dumbledore sempre será a favor da garota, mesmo que nós provemos o envolvimento dela com as Artes das Trevas. -desdenhou Malfoy com sua voz arrastada.

-Da mesma forma que provamos o seu, Malfoy? -rugiu Moody.

-Senhores! -exclamou Dumbledore tentando manter os ânimos mais amenos- Pan é funcionária do ministério, portanto está sob o comando de Cornélius. Se ele decidir por afastá-la, não haverá nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser... Contratá-la de volta, como funcionária de Hogwarts, coisa que ainda está sob o meu domínio. Seria calamitoso se ela se retirasse daqui, Ministro. Tenha certeza.

-Apoiado. -disse Moody com fibra.

-Apoiado. -Keira Bariwmoore uniu-se ao coro que se formou entre os aurores.

.

Repondo o chapéu coco na cabeça, Cornélius Fudge saiu seguido por Malfoy. Todos os aurores vieram apertar a mão de Pan, desejando-lhe sorte. Os membros do Conselho Diretor da Escola retiraram-se após cumprimentar Dumbledore. Quando restou apenas o diretor e a auror na Sala, ele pediu explicações sobre o prendedor de cabelo.

.

-Parece uma coisa fútil, eu sei, mas Pamela, este adereço podia ter lhe custado uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban.

-Eu não pensei em procurar você ontem. Estávamos todos aflitos e cansados.

-Foi assim que você soube que Black havia estado na Escola antes de encontrarmos a Madame Fat Ma?

-Foi, Dumbie, foi... Mas eu não podia imaginar que causaria tantos problemas. E eu nem estou assim tão convencida que foi Black quem me enviou.

-Devemos ter mais cuidado. Uma próxima armadilha de Lucius pode ser mais eficaz.

-Ok. -suspirou exausta desabando numa cadeira diante do avô, que a observou por um instante e sorriu marotamente.

-É verdade que... você e Severus...?

-Dumbie, por favor, já me bastam os comentários sarcásticos de Lupin.

Dumbledore sorriu amplamente.

-Minerva tinha razão. Ela sempre tem.


	14. Capítulo Décimo Terceiro

_**Capítulo Décimo Terceiro.**_

Para compensar a todos pela invasão de Black, Pan criou um esquema de segurança rigorosíssimo, que chegava a ser perigoso de tão próximos que estavam os dementadores da escola. Dada à audácia de Black de tentar invadir a torre da Grifinória, ela decidiu que esconder de Harry que Black estava caçando-o era tolice. O garoto sempre foi conhecido por transgredir regras e desde o primeiro ano dele em Hogwarts ele costuma ausentar-se de sua sala Comunal durante a noite.

Nesta ocasião, isto seria quase fatal, principalmente com a eminência do primeiro jogo de Quadribol da Grifinória desta temporada. Com isso, Pan pediu que Minerva chamasse Harry a sua sala e lhe explicasse os fatos. Segundo ela, Harry já sabia disso, o que foi um choque para a garota.

-Ele disse que ouviu uma conversa entre Arthur Weasley e a esposa. Com isso e observando o comportamento de Harry nos últimos tempos, eu decidi que o melhor a fazer é deixar o garoto jogar. Parece que finalmente ele está ficando mais responsável. Mesmo assim eu ficaria mais tranquila se durante os treinos alguém ficasse de guarda.

-Eu posso cuidar disso, e também acredito que os treinos deveriam acontecer durante o dia.

-Isso pode causar problemas com os horários dos jogadores, mas é algo que pode ser providenciado. Mas agora mudando o foco do assunto, querida... Sua tia Pearll acaba de chegar da India e quer vir a Hogsmeade por uns dias, ver como você está. Ela andou me escrevendo esses últimos tempos. Ela está bastante preocupada com você no meio dessa situação com seu pai.

-A tia Pearll não tem que se preocupar comigo como se eu fosse uma garotinha. Ela é uma bruxa ocupada demais pra isso. –e o comentário soou ressentido.

Minerva observou Pan por um minuto inteiro, enquanto ela apertava as fivelas da bota distraidamente, evitando o contato visual com a avó. Pearll e Pan sempre se deram muito bem, mesmo não tendo convivido muito de perto durante a infância da garota. Naquela época, Pearll estava na América, especializando-se em Combate e Captura de Seres das Trevas, um tipo de zoo-auror. Mas ultimamente ela andava relapsa, talvez muito ocupada no trabalho e com sua vida amorosa complicada, e desde que Pan ingressara no curso de auror, Pearll não voltou à Inglaterra.

-Querida, você sabe que Pearll é...

-Eu sei bem quem é a tia Pearll. –Pan disse com um suspiro- Ela não tem um senso muito familiar.

-Mas isso só aconteceu quando Ninna... tirou dela todo o senso de segurança que ela tinha. Não pense que ela não ama você por estar tão distante... Ela apenas não sabe bem lidar com os fatos.

-E quanto tempo ela pretende ficar aqui?

-Duas ou três semanas, mas tratando-se dela, é difícil dizer.

Pan admirava a tia, mas precisava admitir que esperava que Pearll fosse mais atenciosa com os pais. Minerva e Albus entendiam muito bem, às vezes bem demais, esse estilo livre da filha. Mas Pan não conseguia lidar muito bem com a inconstância dela. Era como se Pan sempre tentasse substituir Ninna por Pearll, o que nunca daria certo. Sempre que as duas estavam começando a acostumar-se uma com a outra, Pearll fugia, o que para Pan, sempre era doloroso.

Depois de alguns dias, Pan foi chamada aos aposentos da avó, onde antes mesmo de entrar, ouviu uma risada rouca, cheia de vida, muito característica de Pearll.

-Tia Pearll! –ela entrou correndo e atirou-se nos braços da tia.

-Oh, meu Deus menina! Você já é uma mulher feita! Eu estou me sentindo bem velha nesse momento! –Pearll comentou apertando a sobrinha contra o peito- Por que você não foi para a Índia quando eu te chamei? Você ia adorar capturar as harpias gigantes!

-Eu estava quase terminando o curso, eu não podia simplesmente ir! Por mais que eu quisesse!

-E como anda o trabalho?

-Estou tentando manter Black fora de Hogwarts. Houve uma falha ou outra, mas estamos bem agora.

-Querida... –as feições de Pearll se obscureceram.

-Não, tia... Não vamos fingir que eu me importo com Black.

-Mas você devia se importar!

-Pearll. –Minerva disse apenas, fazendo com que a filha engolisse as palavras.

-Eu sei que você nunca vai se conformar com a prisão deles. –Pan disse- Mas o Ministério...

-O Ministério mal sabe distinguir um hipogrifo de um unicórnio!

-Pearll Ariana Dumbledore... –a voz autoritária de Albus soou pela sala, anunciando sua chegada pela passagem secreta que unia seus aposentos ao da mulher- Eu quero que você me garanta que não tem nada a ver com a fuga de Sirius Black.

-Se eu fosse contrabandear alguém para fora de Azkaban... esse alguém seria Ninna.

-Minha filha, por Merlin...

-Papai, por favor. –ela disse ofendida encarando os brilhantes olhos azuis de Albus- Eu já disse duzentas e setenta e nove vezes que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mesmo acreditando que eles são inocentes, eu nunca me arriscaria dessa forma por Black.

-Por que você acha que eles são inocentes? –Pan perguntou sentindo o peito inflar-se de algo que só podia ser esperança.

-Porque eu conheço minha irmã e eu sei que por mais Necromante que Ninna fosse, ela jamais se envolveria com o Lorde das Trevas. Ninna nunca machucaria uma pessoa. Eu nunca vou conseguir me conformar com isso. Não como vocês dois fizeram. –ela olhou acusadoramente para os pais, sentados lado a lado no sofá.

-Eu não sei o que você acha que nós podíamos ter feito. –Minerva disse, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas não derramadas- Eram evidencias e provas demais contra eles... foram testemunhas e...

-Parem. –Albus pediu quando notou que Pan estava prestes a chorar- Parem as duas com esse tormento que se repete cada vez que nos reunimos.

-Há alguma chance de eles serem inocentes? Alguma coisa concreta, não apenas as esperanças da tia Pearll?

-Nós nunca pudemos encontrar nada, querida. –Albus disse- Nós não tínhamos como lutar com tantas coisas pesando contra seus pais.

-Mas vocês também acreditam que...?

Albus abaixou os olhos, evitando admitir em voz alta que acreditava que Ninna era realmente uma Comensal da Morte. Minerva segurou a mão dele entre as suas e olhou para as duas moças.

-Não faz bem a nenhum de nós tocarmos nesse assunto ou criar falsas esperanças.

Pan logo arrumou uma desculpa para voltar ao trabalho e na primeira oportunidade que teve, foi ver Severus, que estava encerrando as ultimas aulas do dia. Eles tinham estabelecido uma rotina confortável, encontrando-se sempre após o jantar, antes da ultima ronda da moça. Algumas vezes chegaram a adormecer juntos, mas ambos concordavam que não era muito recomendável que isso acontecesse.

-Querida! –ele exclamou com um sorriso quando entrou no escritório e a encontrou recostada no sofá. -Achei que você tivesse se esquecido de mim. Você não veio me ver depois do jantar.

-Estive meio ocupada. Precisei vigiar o treino de quadribol da Grifinória.

Ele caminhou até ela e sentou-se na mesinha de centro, diante dela. Observou seu rosto e segurou suas mãos.

-O que aconteceu?

-Tia Pearll chegou.

-Você não deveria estar feliz?

-Ela tem uma estranha teoria de que meus pais são inocentes.

-Oh, Pan... –Severus balançou a cabeça negativamente, suspirando forte- Querida você não deve pensar nisso, não deve criar expectativas vazias...

-Seria...

-Não, não pense dessa forma. Eu de verdade lamento por você, mas eu conheci seus pais nos tempos de escola e eu posso lhe assegurar que eles não são o que Pearll acredita. Black tentou me matar quando tínhamos dezesseis anos, Ninna vivia metida com Necromancia...

Ela apenas abriu um sorriso sem dentes, conformado, tentando mudar o assunto. Severus sentou-se no sofá e a puxou para junto dele, acariciando levemente sua cabeça. Sentiu que as lágrimas dela umedeciam sua camisa, mas não disse nada. Agora ele podia finalmente entender porque Dumbledore não queria que Pan saísse de Hogwarts. Ela estaria constantemente vulnerável e precisaria deles para ampará-la. Não era Pan que protegia Hogwarts, mas sim Hogwarts que a protegia do que estava acontecendo no resto do mundo da Magia.

Na manha seguinte, Pan acordou muito cedo e foi vistoriar minunciosamente o campo de Quadribol. Ameaçava cair uma chuva torrencial, mas não havia nada a ser feito nesse aspecto. Nem que ela passasse um ano tentando, não conseguiria impermeabilizar todo o campo, e quando concluiu que Black não estava ali, voltou ao Castelo para trocar suas roupas encharcadas por vestes mais quentes e impermeáveis.

Pan subiu ao camarote dos professores antes de todos e de lá, usando sua visão de fênix aguçada, pode vasculhar os terrenos em volta do campo. Os dementadores continuavam firmes em seus postos e do outro lado da propriedade, Hagrid saia em direção ao castelo. A chuva era insistente e hoje seria de se esperar que todos os professores estivessem alerta para possíveis acidentes.

O jogo começou com uma visibilidade terrível para os jogadores. Pan gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. O vento agitava seus cabelos com tal força que ela sentia como se estivesse sendo chicoteada. O tempo passava de um modo que era muito fácil perder a noção do quanto o jogo já havia durado. Parecia que já ia anoitecer e a Grifinória tinha a vantagem de 50 pontos, mas não parecia que Harry ou Cedrico Diggory pegariam o pomo antes do anoitecer.

-Esse jogo está injusto! Os garotos estão sem condições de prosseguir! -berrou ela no ouvido de Albus e Severus esperando que eles tomassem alguma providencia.

-O que você sugere? –Albus perguntou.

-Que o jogo seja adiado!

-Acho difícil que a Grifinória queira se retirar com 50 pontos de vantagem. -gritou Severus de volta.

-Está muito frio! –ela reclamou- Frio demais...

Foi então que Pan sentiu que as coisas não estavam normais. Harry e Cedrico subiam em alta velocidade, provavelmente a caça do pomo, mas de repente, Harry começou a desacelerar, e um frio pegajoso de congelar os pulmões atingiu Pan em cheio. Os dementadores estavam invadindo o campo, e antes que pudesse pensar, ao ver Harry despencado da vassoura, Pan se jogou do parapeito do camarote dos professores e transformou-se em fênix, voando em alta velocidade para o corpo do garoto, que se debatia e girava no meio da chuva e do vento. Três metros separavam Harry do solo quando as garras da Fênix seguraram o garoto pelas vestes, pousando-o na lama em segurança.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Pan conseguiu se transformar. Mesmo com todos os estudos e treinos de animagia, a chave para a transformação era apenas render-se aos instintos. Era uma bela ave, cuja cauda deixava uma breve trilha de chamas por onde passava e a envergadura de asas era graciosa e bem maior do que a de uma águia, por exemplo. Estar dentro do corpo de uma fênix era como estar em contato com o mais primitivo de todos os seres. Seus olhos que já eram aguçados, podiam distinguir qualquer movimento á centenas de metros de distancia, e seu corpo sentia a vibração de cada elemento presente ali.

Após certificar-se que Harry ainda possuía uma alma, Pan investiu contra os dementadores dando pios agudos e ameaçadores. Juntamente com os patronos dos professores, eles foram conduzidos para a Floresta Proibida. Nunca sentira tanto ódio em toda sua vida! Mas não era um ódio comum, era uma fúria quase assassina, mas que se abrandou quando pousou no parapeito do camarote dos professores e sentiu que o corpo estava mudando. Apenas pode dar-se conta de que estava nua antes de cair para dentro do camarote, completamente inerte.

_**Notas da Autora:**_

Gente bonita, obrigada por ler!

Bem vinda,** Daniela**! Que bom que você está gostando! Espero sempre encontra-la por aqui!

**Perolovelly**, minha pequena bolinha brilhante vinda do fundo do mar... eu não pude resistir em colocar você o mais rápido possível na fic, depois de te encher de spoilers sobre ela no face! Espero que ela esteja à sua altura!

**BarbaraLamarr** finalmente atualizei! Pode falar, sou uma relapsa mesmo!

Meio milhão de beijos a vocês e muito obrigada mesmo!

;*


	15. Capítulo Décimo Quarto

_**Capítulo Décimo Quarto**_

Severus tomou Pan em seus braços, tentando ocultá-la com sua capa. Pearll sacou a própria capa e a cobriu completamente, enquanto Dumbledore e Minerva desciam dos seus lugares.

-Ela foi afetada pelos dementadores? O que aconteceu Severus? –Pearll exigia saber.

-Eu não sei, mas acredito que esse desmaio seja por conta da transformação. Ela nunca conseguiu transformar-se completamente antes.

-Ela vai ficar bem. –Minerva ajoelhou-se ao lado da neta- Ela foi magnifica... Uma transformação assim tirou dela todas as forças. Ela precisa apenas descansar.

-Eu vou leva-la pra dentro. –Severus ergueu Pan nos braços, sendo ajudado por Pearll que tentava cobrir o máximo que podia da sobrinha.

-Eu devo ver como Harry está, mas assim que eu puder vou dar uma olhada nela. –Albus garantiu- Minerva, venha comigo. Pan está bem cuidada.

E assim, Severus levou Pan à sua torre, onde Pearll rapidamente a acomodou e cobriu com uma manta de algodão. Ela dormia serenamente. Severus sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da janela, observando Pan em silencio.

-Acho que devemos deixar que ela descanse.

-Eu não vou sair daqui até Pan acordar e me dizer que está bem. –ele disse rabugento

-Eu não vou deixar você sozinho com minha sobrinha! Eu sei muito bem que você e ela estão envolvidos.

-Não seja ridícula, Dumbledore! Eu cuido da Pan desde que ela era um bebe.

-Eu sei muito bem como as coisas devem funcionar nessa sua cabeça pervertida. –e sem dizer mais nada, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado da cama de Pan.

Ficaram em silencio por horas. Quando Pearll adormeceu, Severus pode observar bem o rosto dela e concluiu que quando Pan tivesse seus trinta anos, seria muito parecida ao que a tia era agora. O cabelo negro e liso, com o leve tom de ruivo quando brilhava no sol, os olhos azuis como os de Albus, os traços muito parecidos e o jeito do corpo. Pearll não era nem nunca seria tão bonita quanto era Pan, mas não deixava de ser uma mulher bastante atraente.

Pan remexeu-se na cama, ficando de bruços e agarrando um travesseiro. Os cabelos bagunçados ficaram sobre seu rosto e Severus aproximou-se para afastá-los. Observou por um instante a marca da fênix nas suas costas, e ela indiscutivelmente parecia que estava viva, com o olho negro muito brilhante e fixo nele e as penas da ponta das asas movendo-se levemente como se estivessem ao vento. Era uma bela tatuagem marcando um corpo escultural.

Pan despertou durante a manhã e encontrou a avó deitada na cama a seu lado. Severus estava adormecido na poltrona e tinha a aparência cansada de quem não dormiu nada bem.

-Vovó?

-Pan! Finalmente você acordou! Você foi incrível ontem... Eu sabia que faltava alguma coisa pra que você apenas se entregasse á sua forma animaga sem pensar duas vezes!

-Eu não me lembro muito bem do que houve...

-Tenho certeza de que você vai se lembrar.

-Como está o Harry?

-Potter sobreviveu. -disse Severus que despertara ao ouvir a voz dela. -Dumbledore está furioso por causa dos dementadores, mas nós conseguimos controla-los e mantê-los na floresta proibida.

-Eu preciso resolver isso! Eles perderam completamente a razão! Atacar o campo de quadribol foi insano!

-Está tudo sob controle. –Minerva disse tentando acalmá-la. -Potter também está bem. Imprevistos acontecem.

-Eu não devia ter aproximado tanto eles da Escola! O jogo de Quadribol é um lugar tão cheio de energia que seria impossível que eles se controlassem e ficassem longe! Podia ter ocorrido uma tragédia.

-Mas não aconteceu. Não ouse se culpar. Você precisa descansar.

Harry ficou na Ala Hospitalar pelo resto do fim de semana. Pan foi vê-lo no domingo à noite depois de fugir dos cuidados de Pearll. Cruzou com Rony e Hermione no corredor, que se dirigiam para sua sala comunal.

-Oi! Como ele está?

-Está bem, mas... não se conforma com a vassoura... -disse Hermione com um suspiro cansado- Foi incrível o que você fez no jogo! -acrescentou fascinada- Eu não sabia que você podia se transformar em fênix!

-Me deu bastante trabalho conseguir isso, mas ainda bem que eu pude ajudar o Harry.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceria se você não estivesse lá. Obrigada, Srta. McGonagall.

-Vocês não precisam agradecer nada. Eu vou ver o Harry agora. Até logo!

Pamela entrou na Enfermaria levando consigo uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, já que imaginava que Madame Pomfrey estaria entupindo Harry de chocolate. Sorriu ao vê-lo deitado na cama com a expressão irritada.

-Oi, garoto...

-Ahh, olá, Srta. Pan!

-Feijõezinhos! -e entregou a caixa a ele, que abriu e começou a comer.

-Eu soube que foi você quem me segurou ontem, quando eu estava caindo... Obrigado. -disse ele após um momento.

-Por nada. Eu não podia deixar você se espatifar no chão. -acrescentou ela sorrindo.

-É, não podia não...

-Então, Harry, o que aconteceu lá em cima...? Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

Ele pensou por um longo instante, e Pan notou que ele realmente estava preocupado com alguma coisa.

-Black está tentando me pegar. Os dementadores estão aqui para caçar Black, no entanto, eles parecem estar muito interessados em mim.

-Harry, em relação a Sirius Black, os dementadores são falhos. É por isso que eu estou aqui... Você sabe, eu sou uma auror.

-Uma caçadora de bruxos das trevas.

-Isso mesmo. Somos bastante competentes no que fazemos e... Os dementadores sentem-se atraídos por você, eu só não entendo como ou por que, mas lembre-se sempre que estes seres não são confiáveis e... bom, eles são criaturas das Trevas. Eu acredito apenas que eles entendem que você é o inimigo natural do Lorde das Trevas.

-O professor Lupin conversou comigo sobre isso.

Pan sorriu.

-Você gosta do Lupin?

-Sim. Ele é o melhor professor de DCAT que já tivemos! É uma pena que ande tão doente.

-Oh, sim, é mesmo. -Pan comentou com uma leve careta.- O pobre coitado tem uma saúde meio frágil. Mas ele estará bem em breve.

A conversa com Harry lembrou a Pan de que Lupin deveria estar precisando muito de alguém nesse momento. Era a primeira noite da Lua Minguante, e ele devia estar de volta. Ela sequer queria imaginar como ele estaria se sentindo após voltar da transformação. Bateu devagar na porta do escritório dele e entrou quando ele murmurou um "Entre" rouco e fraco.

-Remus? -sussurrou ela aproximando-se do padrinho maltrapilho e derrotado.

-Ahh, olá, Pan! - ele sorriu com o rosto meio contorcido, como se estivesse com dores.

-Tudo bem? -ela sentou-se no braço do sofá, ao lado dele.

-Tudo normal. Eu só estou um pouco cansado.

-Você... está precisando de alguma coisa?

-Se você não se incomodar eu gostaria de um chá. -ele disse meio envergonhado.

-Você comeu alguma coisa?

-Não, mas não se preocupe... Um chá está ótimo.

Pan preparou um chá de folhas de hortelã e canela. Serviu com biscoitinhos de gengibre, especialidade de sua avó, nos quais o padrinho não tocou. Lupin tomou o chá devagar, sem vontade.

-Você está horrível. -ela disse após uma breve examinada.

-Você também parece que andou se transformando ultimamente.

-Já vieram te preocupar com essas bobagens?

-Dumbledore me contou hoje cedo. Eu estou orgulhoso de você.

Pan sorriu. Mesmo desconfiando um pouco dele, principalmente pelo fato de que ele e Black tinham sido amigos de infância, era impossível não perceber a pureza dos atos de Lupin. Severus o condenava fervorosamente, mas Pan não conseguia ter a ojeriza que deveria.

Lupin era um bom homem e Dumbledore confiava nele. Naquele momento de fragilidade, era impossível não se apiedar dele, e não só a piedade, mas um carinho recíproco surgia, já que mesmo em tempos mais complicados Lupin não esquecia de sua afilhada. Naquele momento, Pan decidiu abrir um pouco a guarda com ele e lhe dar uma chance de aproximação, afinal de certa forma, eram parentes.

-Severus tem sido maravilhoso. Serei eternamente grato a ele por estar preparando a Matacão pra mim. Nunca tive muito talento com poções.

-Nem eu. -confessou ela com um sorriso- Por mais que ele quisesse me ensinar, eu simplesmente não conseguia ser boa naquilo. Me faltava paciência pra contar as mexidas no caldeirão e o cheiro sempre me dava náuseas.

-Pan, eu espero que... -e Lupin hesitou olhando pela janela- Severus e você...

-Lupin, não se preocupe, eu estou bem e bastante feliz. -ela garantiu segurando a mão dele- Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Conheço o Sev desde que... Desde sempre e ele sempre foi um grande companheiro e amigo pra mim.

-Ele foi aquilo que eu deveria ter sido. Você tem toda razão, os Marotos não sabem escolher os padrinhos dos seus filhos.

-Harry ainda não sabe que Black é o padrinho dele.

-Eu não sei no que isso poderia ser bom. Ele sendo tão parecido com o pai, certamente iria querer se vingar de Sirius, e isso não seria uma coisa muito prudente.

-Esses dementadores... -Pan rugiu por entre os dentes lembrando-se do acontecido no dia anterior.

-Harry precisa saber se defender deles. -Lupin murmurou.

-O quê? Ensinar o Feitiço do Patrono ao Harry? Remus, ele ainda está no terceiro ano!

-Mas ele já deu demonstrações de coragem e força que fazem a execução do feitiço do Patrono uma coisa tola de principiante.

-Nisso você está certo. Bom, podemos tentar. Eu tenho que ir. Tenho um turno noturno hoje e você precisa descansar...

Pan ficou de pé, e a mão de Lupin segurou a sua instintivamente.

-Fique um pouco mais. -ele pediu olhando-a com expectativa.

Pan sorriu um pouco assustada, mas mesmo assim bastante receptiva e voltou a sentar-se ao lado do padrinho, que afagou seus cabelos e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. O toque de Lupin era algo totalmente diferente do toque de Severus. Era algo mais paternal, carinhoso, cuidadoso. E indiscutivelmente carente de afeto. Pan passou os braços em torno do tronco dele e o abraçou, deixando que os dois encontrassem uma posição confortável. Lupin pressionou os lábios na testa dela o que a fez se sentir amada de um jeito diferente que oscilava entre o modo que Dumbledore a tratava e o jeito único de Severus que a desejava e protegia.

Aquele foi o momento que Remus tanto havia esperado, o momento que lhe foi roubado por seu "probleminha peludo". Ele sempre buscara ter um contato mais intenso com a afilhada, mesmo ela sendo um lembrete de várias coisas que ele jamais poderia ter. Remus a amava muito, mas ela era muito parecida a Ninna e tinha muito da personalidade de Sirius. Ele sempre temeu que a presença dele pudesse causar-lhe algum tipo de desconforto, dada sua natureza complexa. Mas Pan era totalmente livre de preconceitos e não o evitava por conta da Licantropia, mas sim por não confiar nele enquanto amigo de infância de seus pais comensais.

-Remus, eu preciso ir. -Pan murmurou rouca- Tenho um turno agora e se eu ficar um pouco mais, acabarei dormindo.

-Cuidado, querida. -ele pediu, despedindo-se dela com um beijo na bochecha.

Pan retribuiu o beijo antes de sair e prometeu que assim que pudesse estaria de volta. A deserta Hogwarts apenas acentuava a solidão que ficou depois que deixou o conforto paternal dos braços do padrinho. O tempo estava mudando e o inverno chegava indiscutivelmente. Pan estava sentindo-se muito ligada a Lupin desde o "chá da reconciliação". Severus quase não podia disfarçar o ciúme, principalmente depois que ela assumiu as turmas de DCAT quando era Lua Cheia.

-Sev, isso está ridículo! -reclamava ela baixinho enquanto eles vinham tomar café.

-Ridículo? -bradou ele tremendo, puxando a cadeira para ela se sentar- Você agora visita Lupin quase todas as noites, mal temos tempo para nós e ainda por cima... Diggory. -ele praticamente urrou a ultima palavra.

-Diggory? –Pan não compreendeu.

-Eu já não aguento mais ver os pensamentos sujos desse lufano a seu respeito! Não se faça de tola, com certeza você deve perceber que ele se derrete inteiro quando você passa! Você se sentiria ultrajada se soubesse o que se passa na mente dele quando... Arre! Eu não suporto isso!

Lupin afagou o braço de Pan quando veio unir-se aos professores na mesa. Severus quase desferiu um golpe direto no nariz do colega quando ele fez isso. As unhas de Pan cravaram-se no braço dele neste momento para mantê-lo sentado.

-Sev. -murmurou venenosamente, os olhos faiscando- Controle-se.

-Humph! -e começou a destruir seus ovos com bacon.

-Desculpe se estou causando problemas. -Lupin sibilou para a afilhada.

-Esta tudo bem... -ela respondeu afundando o roso nas mãos- Ele tem razão, afinal.

-Razão? Em quê? -Lupin serviu uma taça de suco de abóbora para ela.

-Tenho negligenciado muito nosso tempo juntos. E sinto falta disso, mas... Eu estou tão cansada!

As feições de Lupin ficaram mais sérias. No meio de suas sobrancelhas uma ruga de preocupação formou-se fazendo com que Pan tocasse a tal ruga para fazê-la sumir dali. Lupin sorriu, mas Severus não gostou nada do gesto e virou sua cadeira de costas para a namorada. Pan fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Você devia falar com ele. -sugeriu Lupin- Se isso está incomodando Severus, deveríamos ser mais cuidadosos.

-Pode ser que você tenha razão, mas nós nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conviver, Remus. Eu estou bem satisfeita com isso.

O momento foi interrompido pela chegada de um patrono em forma de tigre que trazia um pergaminho amarrotado. Pan reconheceu o patrono da tia que estava investigando a presença de um grupo de vampiros selvagens na França.

"_Querida, eu acho que você podia me dar uma ajuda aqui. Eu estou machucada, mas não quero voltar a Hogsmeade. Você sabe papai não funciona muito bem quando estamos machucadas e não queremos que ele perca o foco durante essa crise. _

_Mas eu apreciaria muito se você conseguisse algumas lágrimas de fênix com Fawkes, ou trouxesse as suas. Não demore, eu de verdade não estou muito bem._

_Com amor, tia Pearll."_

-É o patrono de Pearll. –Dumbledore disse quando Pan enrolou o pergaminho parecendo extremamente preocupada.

-Sim, ela quer minha ajuda num caso em que está trabalhando.

-E você está pensando em ir? –Albus perguntou- Eu não acho uma boa ideia.

-Já eu acho muito bom que você passe um tempo com ela, fora de Hogwarts. Nada melhor do que viajar. –Minerva disse encorajando a neta.

-Viajar? -Severus olhou para a namorada- Só restará um aluno da Sonserina para o Natal. Recebi a lista ontem.

-Só Potter, Granger e Weasley da Grifinória. -acrescentou Minerva- Perfeitamente controlável, a meu ver.

-Eu não acho que...

-Albus. –Minerva disse em advertência segurando a mão dele- Pan estará com Pearll.

Ele observou a neta por um instante. Havia algo que estava preocupando Albus, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas voltou a tomar sua xicara de leite.

-Na verdade, eu precisava partir agora.

-Agora? –todos perguntaram com estranheza.

-Ela pediu que eu me apressasse.

Pan deixou a mesa e foi correndo ao escritório de Dumbledore. Fawkes parecia esperar sua visita.

-Querido, eu preciso que você encha isso com suas lágrimas. –ela conjurou um vidrinho e aproximou da cabeça de Fawkes- Tia Pearll está ferida e precisa de ajuda.

Logo as lágrimas peroladas começaram a escorrer pra dentro do vidrinho.

-Não deixe Albus saber. Eu tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem, mesmo assim eu não quero preocupar ele e a vovó.

Fawkes piou assentindo. Em poucos minutos, Pan tinha uma quantidade considerável de lágrimas. Correu até sua torre e preparou uma mochila com tudo que acreditava que iria precisar. Quando deixava o castelo, Severus a interceptou.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Sev, eu estarei nas montanhas da França. Tia Pearll foi ferida por Vampiros Selvagens e precisa de ajuda. Ela não quer que meus avós saibam, eu havia deixado um bilhete pra você na minha torre.

-Você tem todas as poções que necessita?

-Eu peguei um kit de venenos e antídotos. Também tenho lágrimas de Fawkes. Eu não sei o que esperar, por isso estou levando um kit trouxa de primeiros socorros. Espero estar de volta com ela antes do amanhecer.

-Você quer que eu vá com você?

Os olhos de Pan brilharam com a proposta. A ajuda dele seria realmente bem vinda.

-Preciso apenas de um instante pra me preparar.

-Estarei esperando você nos portões.

Não levou nem cinco minutos e Severus encontrava Pan do lado de fora dos portões. Pegou a mochila dela e a abraçou, para que ela os aparatasse para onde estava Pearll. Aparatar com ela era diferente, era quente e semelhante a dissipar-se em pó e condensar-se novamente no lugar de destino. Quando os pés dos dois tocaram solo firme, Severus reparou que estava em chamas, mas não estava realmente queimando.

Não levou nem um segundo para que o ataque começasse. Eram dezenas de vampiros selvagens, atirando flechas e rochas nos dois.

-Protego! –Severus gritou erguendo uma barreira em torno dele e de Pan, que se preparava para atacar.

Pan sacou sua varinha e conjurou um arco e uma aljava cheia de flechas. Severus achou tudo muito parecido com os objetos que Arya Elve sempre trazia consigo. Agilmente e com uma pontaria invejável, ela conseguiu inutilizar meia dúzia de vampiros, que foram atingidos por flechas em chamas. Severus tentava imobilizar um pequeno grupo deles, que tinha um estranho aparato que disparava pedras.

-Sev, cuidado com as flechas! Elas estão envenenadas! –Pan gritou em advertência, correndo para o alto de uma colina, que lhe dava uma boa visão do campo em que estavam.

Lançando uma flecha após outra, Pan acreditava que estava conseguindo conter o ataque. Tinha cerca de cinco flechas espetadas em suas costas e pernas, mas ainda não se sentia tão mal quanto deveria. Foi quando rochas imensas começaram a ser lançadas de cima da montanha. Uma delas errou Severus por muito pouco.

-Pan, recue para perto da montanha! Há uma fenda onde podemos nos ocultar!

Ela assentiu e correu de volta á base da montanha, esgueirando-se das pedras que não paravam de cair do cume. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, notou que Severus já estava a sua frente, oferecendo-lhe a mão e içando-a para dentro da fenda. Lançou um feitiço na entrada enquanto Pan arrancava as flechas que podia alcançar. Logo a pele de Pan se recobriu com uma fina camada de fogo, o que curaria as feridas e anularia o veneno.

-Você está ferido?

-Não... fui atingido algumas vezes, mas não estou ferido.

-Onde você acha que tia Pearll pode estar?

-Bom, sabemos que ela está por aqui... Esses vampiros estão muito organizados para serem selvagens.

-Você acha que eles podem chegar até aqui?

-Não estamos exatamente protegidos. O feitiço de bloqueio deve mantê-los fora por enquanto, mas nós não temos como ter certeza se essa fenda é segura.

Pan notou que os cabelos de Severus estavam úmidos de sangue. Seu colarinho branco estava tingindo-se de vermelho rapidamente.

-Sev, sente-se um pouco. Deixe-me examinar sua cabeça.

Ele obedeceu quando notou a quantidade de sangue que estava perdendo. Pan encontrou o corte e o fechou com um feitiço simples. Fez Severus despir o tronco para dar-lhe uma boa visão de seus machucados e para poder limpar suas roupas. Ele tinha algumas marcas arroxeadas e dolorosas onde fora atingido pelas pedras, mas não havia quebrado nenhum osso. Mesmo o momento sendo de bastante tensão, Pan reparou que Severus devia exercitar-se, já que seus músculos eram bem marcados. Entregou-lhe suas roupas limpas e observou enquanto ele as vestia.

-Alguma ideia de como encontraremos Pearll?

-Se eu pudesse enviar-lhe um Patrono...

-Eu posso. –Severus enviou sua corça em busca dela, pedindo que ela lhes enviasse algum tipo de sinal de sua localização.

Poucos minutos depois o tigre de Pearll surgia na fenda. Sua voz soou fraca, mas bastante audível.

-Eu vi o ataque que sofreram. Estou numa rachadura bem próxima de onde vocês estão escondidos. Sigam pelo lado leste da montanha e vão me achar. Eu deixei minha mochila cair, ela está exatamente embaixo da entrada. Mas tomem cuidado, eles estão reagrupando.

Pan saiu da fenda e observou o caminho que Pearll lhe indicara. Severus sustentava um escudo de magia sobre ela esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente. Observava como ela se movia com agilidade, escalando a parede da montanha. Recuperou a mochila na entrada da fenda e escalou os poucos metros que faltavam.

Encontrou Pearll nos fundos da pequena caverna. Estava pálida e sob os efeitos do veneno. Perdera bastante sague, sua perna estava quebrada e tinha muita febre.

-Você chegou bem rápido. –ela disse com um fraco sorriso.

-Eu nem vou perguntar o que te aconteceu! –Pan ajoelhou-se ao lado da tia e começou a tirar o material que necessitaria para ajuda-la- Quando você foi ferida?

-Ontem à noite. Tentei deixar a montanha durante a madrugada, mas eles são mais fortes quando não há sol. Me protegi aqui dentro como pude e esperei o dia nascer para pedir ajuda.

-Eu vou precisar imobilizar sua perna. Buscarei Severus. Enquanto isso, tome essas poções. Elas vão anestesiar um pouco o local.

Pan aparatou para a fenda e encontrou Severus abatendo vampiros escondido atrás de uma pedra. Ele havia tentado disparar algumas flechas, mas elas não tinham um alcance muito longo.

-Você a encontrou?

-Ela está bem mal, quebrou uma perna e está bastante envenenada. Vou nos aparatar para lá.

Quando chegaram, Pearll estava pronta para ser movida. Severus ocupou-se de imobilizar a perna, enquanto Pan enchia uma seringa com as lágrimas de fênix e injetava o conteúdo numa das veias de Pearll. Ela adormeceu quase instantaneamente e aos poucos sua febre foi cedendo. Pan conjurou algumas cobertas e um travesseiro e acomodou bem a tia, que precisaria de um bom tempo até estar pronta para aparatar.

Severus e Pan mataram o máximo de vampiros que conseguiram atingir. Colocaram várias barreiras na entrada da rachadura. Após o meio dia, os vampiros desapareceram, e eles decidiram descansar. Pearll não passaria muito mais tempo adormecida e logo eles poderiam voltar á Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey precisaria curar a perna esmagada de Pearll. Pan recostou-se no peito de Severus e observou a tia dormir.

-O trabalho dela parece ser mais perigoso que o de auror. –Severus disse- Esses seres humanoides são muito perigosos e atuam em bando.

-O problema é que ela trabalha sozinha. Atacar um exercito requer um exercito.

Poucas hora depois, Pearll despertou, tentando sentar-se. Parecia bem melhor, mas ainda estava fraca. Reclamou de sede, e após beber quase meio litro de água disse que estava pronta pra ir. Não queria ser levada a Hogwarts, mas sim ao St. Mungus. Prometeu que logo contaria aos pais o que lhe acontecera, mas que precisaria estar perfeitamente bem para isso.

Pan deixou a tia bem atendida num leito do St. Mungus. Estava perto do anoitecer quando eles voltaram a Hogwarts e foram bombardeados de perguntas por Albus e Minerva. Pan, que não conseguia mentir para eles, disse tudo e como era de se esperar, eles foram levados por Fawkes para ver a filha imediatamente.

-Acho que devemos descansar.

-Preciso desesperadamente de um banho e um jantar generoso. –Pan disse com um sorriso cansado.

-Eu estarei esperando você.

-Para que?

-Para me ajudar a descansar essa noite.

**Notas da Autora:**

Vejam só, que capitulozão! Começo a reescrever, me empolgo e mudo praticamente tudo que havia na versão inicial!

**Perollinda:** Olha só você em apuros! Estou encantada por estar acertando na personalidade da Pearll pra combinar bem com a sua! Ela esta saindo bem diferente do que imaginei no inicio, mas vai dar tudo certo. Tô até pensando em contaminar ela com o seu dedo rosa! Hahaha

**Uhura:** Gostoso é ter você como leitora, moça! Olha eu postando de novo! Nesse ritmo, um capitulo por dia, daqui a pouco acaba a segunda parte e eu vou poder tomar um fôlego! Sim, olha a Pearll pintando no pedaço!

Gente bonita, muito obrigada por ler!


	16. Capítulo Décimo Quinto

_**Capítulo Décimo Quinto.**_

-Papai, você não pode me manter aqui! –Pan escutava a voz de Pearll protestando, vinda do escritório de Albus- Eu tenho trabalho a fazer e não vou deixar tudo pra trás!

-Você quase morreu lá, minha filha! –Minerva argumentou.

-Obviamente eu tomarei mais cuidado e levarei alguns colegas comigo.

-Não é o suficiente. –Albus disse categoricamente- Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece com você. Eu estou acumulando motivos o suficiente pra acreditar que você não valoriza muito sua vida.

Pan entrou no escritório, achando que seria um excelente momento para ajudar a tia.

-Dumbie, não é bem assim. –ela começou a explicar- Eles devem ter feito com a tia o mesmo que fizeram conosco quando chegamos às montanhas. Era uma emboscada perfeita.

-Eu estava apenas investigando. Não imaginei que precisaria agir ou levar reforços. E se eu realmente quisesse morrer, eu não teria feito nada pra conseguir ajuda. Meu trabalho é perigoso, é só isso!

Albus suspirou apoiando o rosto na ponta dos indicadores. Minerva sentou-se na poltrona, desistindo de discutir.

-Eu só queria que você não passasse o tempo todo me dando motivos pra considerar prender você numa jaula, onde sei que estará perfeitamente segura! Você é a coisa mais valiosa que eu tenho, Pearll. Eu apenas não consigo ficar tranquilo em ocasiões assim.

-Pai... –ela foi sentar-se em seu colo, como uma se ainda fosse uma garotinha- Eu sei me cuidar. Acidentes acontecem, mas eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

-Eu apenas... Gostaria que você tivesse mais cuidado.

-Eu terei.

Durante o feriado de Natal Pamela e Pearll decidiram ir a Londres, fazer compras e passear um pouco. Severus se recusou a ir com elas, argumentando que Hogwarts precisaria do máximo de proteção possível já que a Pan passaria uns dias de folga.

Albus protestou, mas não conseguiu remover de Pan a decisão de viajar um pouco. Ela estava começando a estranhar o fato de que ele se recusava a permitir que ela deixasse Hogwarts, mas na primeira vez em que foi ao Beco Diagonal, pode perceber que ele tentava apenas protege-la do assedio do publico.

Ela nunca vira uma quantidade tão grande de gente a observar com medo e nojo. Estava a costumada a ser extremamente bem tratada e muitas vezes era até vista como uma celebridade. Mas dessa vez, toda a admiração se transformou em desconfiança e medo. Rita Skeeter a encontrou quando ela tentava entrar na loja de Madame Malkins, atormentando-a com perguntas sobre seu pai. Apenas quando Pearll ameaçou incendiar os cabelos da repórter foi que ela desistiu da entrevista, mas permaneceu vigiando as duas.

Ficaram uns dias na casa que Pan e Hope dividiam quando eram estudantes. Foi muito bom voltar a conviver com Hope, mesmo que por poucos dias.

-O que você disse, Srta. Pearll? Você acha que os pais de Pan são inocentes?

-Eu acho. Mas nunca consegui provar nada.

-O que leva você a pensar assim?

-Eu convivi muito com aqueles dois. Eu cresci com Ninna. Eu saberia se ela estivesse envolvida com algo inapropriado. Ela e o papai sempre discutiam sobre a aplicação da Magia e coisas do tipo. Ninna sempre foi fascinada por poder, mas ela nunca se uniria ao Lorde das Trevas.

Hope ficou pensativa, mas percebeu que o tema da conversação afetava muito a Pan. Decidiu mudar de assunto.

-Você não vai me dar detalhes sobre o professor Snape, Pan!

Ela sorriu, como se uma sombra fosse eliminada de seu rosto.

-Eu não tenho muito que dizer. É como deveria ser...

-Vocês já...? –Pearll perguntou sem realmente perguntar.

-Já o que? –Pan não entendeu.

-Dormiram juntos?

-Oh, sim! Todo o tempo!

Pearll, boquiaberta, apenas ficou encarando a sobrinha. Havia um imenso horror em seu rosto, mas ela não parecia estar disposta a dizer nada.

-Algum problema?

-Pan... Você não tem medo de que Severus esteja apenas se aproveitando sexualmente de você?

-Tia Pearll! Severus nunca tocaria em mim! –ela disse exasperada.

-Oh, ele tocaria sim! –ela rebateu- O que você entende por "dormir junto"?

-O que você quer que eu entenda? Que nós deitamos um ao lado do outro e adormecemos.

-Às vezes eu esqueço que você é inocente a esse ponto! Esse corpo e cara de mulher não condizem com a sua idade real!

-Eu sei muito bem o que acontece quando duas pessoas estão juntas dormem juntas... Mas ainda não estamos prontos pra isso.

-E Severus nunca tentou nada?

-Até agora não.

Pearll pareceu absurdamente confusa por um minuto inteiro. Mas logo pareceu relaxar.

-Você já fez alguma coisa nesse sentido antes?

-Tia Pearll!

-Eu preciso saber! Alguém vai ter que orientar você e você não vai querer que seja a mamãe! Quando eu tinha sua idade... não exatamente a sua idade, mas quando eu estava na sua situação, eu perguntei algumas coisas a ela e... a única coisa que ela me disse foi: Mantenha-se vestida e com as mãos dele longe do seu corpo.

-Por enquanto sim, mas não pra sempre. –Pan argumentou- Não é como se eu não tivesse curiosidade. Ou vontade, algumas vezes...

-Eu acho que quando chegar a hora você estará pronta pra isso, Pan. –Hope finalmente falou- E acredito que o professor Snape vai ser maravilhoso com você.

-Se ele está tendo paciência de esperar... –Pearll comentou- Ele realmente parece merecer que você esteja com ele.

-E você, tia Pearll? Quem foi seu primeiro amante?

-Você nunca iria acreditar.

-Tente.

-Régulus Black.

-Você só pode estar brincando!

-Não, eu não estou! Eu e Reg saímos durante anos. Estudamos juntos e na época, se ele não tivesse se envolvido com Arte das Trevas... Talvez ele fosse meu marido hoje.

-Você gostava dele?

-Eu daria qualquer coisa pra saber o que aconteceu com ele. Mas enfim, já faz muito tempo.

Não se falou mais no assunto durante o feriado. Logo Pan retornou a Hogwarts, deixando Pearll e Hope no Beco Diagonal. Pan não tinha exatamente certeza do que Pearll estava planejando fazer, mas caso ela desaparecesse por uns tempos, seria compreensível. Era sempre assim e já estava até demorando pra acontecer.

Em Hogwarts Pan recebeu uma carta de desesperada de Hagrid contando sobre o andamento do Processo do Hipogrifo que atacara o insolente Draco Malfoy. Foi vê-lo assim que pode. Na cabana leu a carta que a Comissão de Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas havia enviado.

-Hermione prometeu que ia me ajudar, mas... Aquelas gárgulas da Comissão...

-Hagrid, querido, eu não quero desesperar você, mas as chances de Bicuço são remotas. Malfoy está empenhado nisso e, bom... Eu não pretendo me meter muito mais.

-E nem eu gostaria que você se encrencasse com o ministério! Aquele morcego metido a besta quase mandou você pra Azkaban só pelo seu apoio...

-Eu queria que você entendesse que eu não posso me ausentar de Hogwarts, não posso ficar fora de combate com Sirius Black a solta.

-Claro que eu entendo, Pan! Sem contar com esses malditos dementadores... Tem muitas coisas estranhas acontecendo por aqui... E por falar em coisas estranhas, você já viu a vassoura misteriosa do Harry?

-Vassoura o que?

-Ele ganhou uma Firebolt de Natal.

-De quem?

-É ai onde está o problema. Nós não sabemos.

-O QUÊ?! Quem dá uma Firebolt de presente a alguém e não se identifica?

Rápida como um cometa, Pan voltou ao castelo e correu a aula de Transfiguração de Harry, pronta para arrancar a vassoura das mãos dele antes que ele ousasse montá-la.

-Com licença, Profa. McGonagall... Eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha como senhor Potter.

-Pamela, já está de volta. -a professora respirou aliviada- Acho que já sei do que se trata. Nós estamos com tudo sob controle, querida. Mesmo assim seria bem interessante se você pudesse testar a vassoura.

Todos os professores e principalmente a auror revistaram a vassoura e não encontraram nada suspeito ou perigoso, mas Pan ainda não queria devolvê-la a Harry. O Feitiço podia estar oculto e estar direcionado exclusivamente para ele. Enquanto isso Harry lhe implorava pela vassoura e até Wood resolvera incomodá-la sobre aquele assunto. Lupin havia começado as lições do Feitiço do Patrono com Harry e estava satisfeitíssimo.

-Se os dementadores ousarem aparecer no jogo, Harry estará preparado. -disse ele enquanto servia um chá para a afilhada- E você, já decidiu devolver a vassoura?

-Ainda não.

-Isso está muito estranho, Pan.

-A vovó contou que quando Hermione lhe entregou a vassoura, achava que Black havia enviado. Claro que eu fui me informar de onde saiu essa vassoura, e veja só: Foi Black quem enviou, de verdade. A loja que vendeu a vassoura fica no Beco Diagonal e veja bem, eles receberam o pedido em nome de Harry, mas sendo que o ouro que pagaria a vassoura seria retirado do cofre dos Black. Meu cofre, por sinal.

-Então você não pode devolver a vassoura ao Harry.

-Mas não há nada de errado com a vassoura. Ela é perfeita. Eu mesma testei.

-Eu também, e não vi nada de errado.

- Eu não posso não devolver a vassoura. Seria errado com Harry.

-O que será que Black está tentando fazer?

-Não faço ideia. Mesmo assim, acho que arcarei com as consequências de devolver a vassoura e ver o que acontece.

Corvinal jogou contra a Sonserina uma semana depois do inicio do Trimestre. Sonserina venceu por muito pouca diferença, o que era bom para Grifinória. Wood estava enlouquecendo com aquilo, e havia cinco treinos por semana, o que ocupava quase todas as noites de Pan. Tanto ela quanto Harry, com suas aulas antidementadores, dever de casa acumulados e treinos, estavam exaustos. Mas nada se comparava a Hermione. Pan a encontrou vagando pelo corredor de feitiços como se estivesse em duvida de que se era ali mesmo que deveria estar.

-Mione? O que você está fazendo aqui? Sua aula já acabou faz tempo, e você deveria estar indo pras masmorras...

Ela tinha os olhos marejados e tremia levemente.

-Jura, Pan? Eu não acredito que me confundi de novo!

-Confundiu? Hermione...

-Estou indo... Estou indo... -e saiu rapidamente em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

Janeiro passou voando numa Firebolt e não tendo encontrado nada de errado com a vassoura de Harry, Pan decidiu devolvê-la ao garoto, já que o jogo contra a Corvinal estava cada vez mais próximo e seria muito bom que ele pudesse treinar com ela antes de realmente jogar.

Harry parecia uma criança nadando numa piscina de chocolate quando recebeu a vassoura das mãos da profa. McGonagall. Pan observou o primeiro voo de perto, mas ao perceber que nada aconteceria, relaxou. Dias depois Pan esbarrou com Harry na Torre de Adivinhação, de onde o garoto saia com o semblante derrotado. Rony e Hermione pareciam não estar se falando.

-Tudo bem? -perguntou Pan aos três.

-Não, nada bem... Você acredita que... -e Rony contou toda a história do triste e lamentável assassinato do seu rato Perebas.

-Não se ofenda Rony, mas um rato que tem pelo menos 12 anos já está passando da hora de morrer.

Hermione soltou um risinho triunfante e desapareceu.

-Lamento Rony. -e Pan retirou-se.

A manhã de sábado chegou clara e fria. O jogo entre Grifinória e Corvinal estava para começar e as pessoas só falavam da Firebolt de Harry. Pan não subiu ao camarote dos funcionários, tendo decidido que seria melhor ficar em terra para o caso de medidas de emergência. O jogo começou e Harry era apenas um borrão vermelho em sua Firebolt. Do outro lado do campo Lupin acenou para a afilhada que veio em sua direção. Sentaram-se num banco e começaram a conversar alegremente sobre o jogo. Pan raramente se distraia, mas os comentários de Lupin a embalavam, principalmente quando ele lhe serviu uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada.

-Veja, veja, Pan! É agora! -ele apontou para Harry, que voava numa velocidade incrível em direção ao pomo.

De repente ele olhou para o chão e disparou um Patrono corpóreo forte e veloz que atingiu três...

-Dementadores? -Pan estranhou franzindo o rosto.

-Eu acho que...

De dentro de vestes negras encapuzadas surgiram Malfoy, Crabble e Goyle praguejando e xingando Harry que afinal tinha capturado o pomo.

-Olá. -Pan sorriu triunfante quando segurou Malfoy pelas vestes, praticamente erguendo-o do chão.- Vamos ter uma conversinha...

-Você disse que ia dar certo... -reclamou um dos grandões, que Pan não soube discernir se era Crabble ou Goyle.

Pan passou Malfoy para as mãos tremulas de sua avó, que berrava furiosa que aquilo era a atitude mais indigna que ela havia presenciado. Claramente envergonhado, Severus se aproximou, sendo seguido por Dumbledore. Pan ria da cara de Malfoy, mas Severus lhe lançou um olhar faiscante e ela decidiu que seria melhor se calar.

Certamente a comemoração da Grifinória seria tremenda essa noite, e talvez por Pan estar um pouco embriagada, aquilo parecia ser uma excelente ideia. Em todo caso, Severus se manteve ocupado pelo restante da tarde e apenas após o jantar Pan foi vê-lo.

Ele corrigia redações, concentrado em seus pergaminhos. Pan entrou no escritório e deitou-se no sofá. Não disse nada, apenas lhe abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto esperava que ele se desocupasse.

-Ainda vou demorar um pouco querida. Você não quer pedir um pouco de vinho dos elfos enquanto isso?

-Não, eu ainda estou um pouco tonta pela cerveja amanteigada que tomei.

-Eu notei pelo seu riso frouxo hoje no jogo. –ele pareceu desagradado.

-Algum problema?

-Eu não sei o que achei pior... Minha mulher se embriagando com outro homem ou esse outro homem sequer ser um homem completo.

-Severus! –ela exclamou ofendida- Você nunca mais vai se referir ao Remus dessa forma!

-Ou o que? –ele desafiou com a voz sem emoção, colocando os pergaminhos de lado.

-Ou eu vou reconsiderar muitas coisas a seu respeito.

-Eu não sou um dos seus namoradinhos dos tempos de escola! Você não parece estar ciente do que nós temos aqui!

-Eu não estou ciente? Severus, não é porque eu seja a única família que você tem que signifique que você seja a única família que eu tenho! Eu estarei do seu lado todo o tempo em que for necessário e confortável para nós dois, mas não me peça para desistir dos meus amigos e da minha família por você!

-Eu não estou pedindo nada disso! Eu quero apenas que você tome mais cuidado com suas atitudes! Algumas coisas vão sim me incomodar e eu vou reclamar sempre que isso aconteça! Por que é melhor estar sozinho do que ser forçado a observar você agindo como se não percebesse o fascínio que exerce sobre os outros homens! Se você tivesse noção do que eles...

-Talvez se você parasse de ler a mente alheia e começasse a prestar mais atenção no que eu estou te dizendo, nós teríamos menos problemas com ciúmes.

-E o que é que você está dizendo?

-Que eu amo você, seu idiota! –ela berrou ficando de pé, vermelha como um tomate- Que se eu quisesse qualquer outra pessoa, eu não estaria aqui lutando pra enfiar na sua cabeça que não há com o que se preocupar!

Ele a observou por um instante. Pan era extremamente bonita e especial até não poder mais. Não parecia natural que ela o quisesse. Não parecia certo que ela simplesmente fechasse os olhos para tudo o que havia a sua volta por causa dele. Ele sempre a amaria, e sempre de modo crescente. Ela encarava o tapete parecendo absolutamente miserável nesse momento.

-Venha até aqui. –ele chamou num tom de voz mais terno.

-Eu não quero. –ela retrucou pronunciando o lábio inferior e contraindo as sobrancelhas, no seu costumeiro semblante de contrariedade.

-Então eu irei busca-la. –ele ameaçou.

-Eu te desafio. –e o encarou com insolência.

Severus ficou de pé e foi até ela, que recuava enquanto ele avançava. Rapidamente ela estava encurralada entre ele e o sofá, e sem ter mais o que fazer, deixou que ele a envolvesse com seus braços fortes. Severus sentou-se no sofá e a acomodou em seu colo, sentada exatamente em cima de suas coxas. A sensação era excelente e perigosa. Ele decidiu que o mais prudente seria controlar o nível de caricias.

-Nossa primeira discussão. –ela sussurrou, com o rosto encaixado no pescoço dele.

-Nada grave. Ciúmes e insegurança...

-Me desculpe se eu te deixei desconfortável.

-Me desculpe se eu fui muito duro.

-Está tudo bem. –ela abriu um sorriso confortador, segurando o rosto dele com ambas as mãos.

Ele a beijou por um longo momento, apertando-a em seus braços e esquecendo a resolução de prudência com as caricias. Já havia um bom tempo em que o contato físico entre os dois exigia de Severus um controle mental muito forte. Para dificultar a situação, Pan moveu-se de forma a deixar uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele e o colo farto muito próximo ao rosto. Severus inspirou o perfume que vinha da profunda fenda entre os seios. Deixou escapar um gemido gutural o que curiosamente plantou um arrepio na base da espinha de Pan.

-Querida... –ele implorou quando ela interrompeu o beijo em que o afogava para respirar.

-O que?

-Acho que devíamos... –e ela o silenciou com outro beijo- Não é prudente que...

-Sev, não estamos fazendo nada demais...

-Oh, talvez não pra você! Mas eu estou...

-Está...?

Ele não sabia como pronunciar a palavra e apenas moveu-se ficando por cima dela, para logo se afastar.

-Eu não entendo! –ela disse frustrada.

-Pan, talvez você não sinta essas necessidades tão intensamente quanto eu. Ter você por perto já é estimulo o bastante. Ter você me abraçando e beijando é o máximo com o que eu consigo lidar! Mas ai quando você começa a... se empolgar com as caricias tudo fica muito complicado!

-Oh... –ela murmurou- Você tem razão. Às vezes eu fico curiosa com algumas coisas e atuo sem pensar direito. Mas você não precisa fugir para o outro lado da sala! Eu prometo me comportar.

Severus voltou a sentar-se ao lado dela, que dessa vez apenas colocou uma poltrona no colo dele onde apoiou a cabeça. Ele acariciou seus cabelos, observando o rosto relaxado e sereno piscar cada vez mais devagar até adormecer. Concentrou-se em observá-la. Pan era incrivelmente bem torneada, com poucos músculos e pele sedosa, perfumada. Os cabelos emanavam um cheiro adocicado, de frutas vermelhas. A pele alva contrastando com as vestes escuras era fascinante. Ele sabia que Pan era a melhor coisa que a vida havia lhe dado desde que sua vida foi tocada tão intensamente pela rejeição e posterior morte de Lílian Potter. Pan imediatamente havia surgido, filha de seu grande desafeto, mas sem nenhum traço incomodo de seu pai. Era sempre atenta, carinhosa, forte e agradável.

No entanto, era uma menina, uma flor ainda desabrochando. Ela podia ser vista como adulta e podia ter memorias milenares em sua mente, mas Severus sempre saberia que ela era muito jovem... ainda mais jovem que Harry Potter. Estabelecer um relacionamento amoroso com ela jamais seria certo ou adequado, mas não havia mais o que ser feito, ele não sabia como fugir ou como fechar os olhos diante do fascínio que ela exercia sobre cada aspecto dele. Ultimamente a necessidade de tocá-la se fazia cada vez mais urgente e não era raro que ele passasse horas imaginando como seria quando ela finalmente estivesse pronta. Sentiu-se repentinamente atormentado após esse pensamento. Ele vira Pan dar os primeiros passos e agora ansiava pelo momento em que ela se entregaria a ele carnalmente. Não pareceu certo e antes que pudesse medir seus atos, afastou-a de seu corpo, sentindo-se incrivelmente sujo.

Pamela despertou assustada, encarando o namorado que parecia aterrorizado por alguma situação que ela não conseguia entender.

-Severus?

-Isso não está certo, Pamela! Não está...

**Notas da Autora:**

Povo lindo, muito obrigada por ler minhas sandices!

Finalmente essa fic parece estar andando hein!

Beijos beijos e beijos!


	17. Capítulo Décimo Sexto

_**Capítulo Décimo Sexto**_

Pan tentou argumentar, mas ele pediu o mais docemente possível que ela o deixasse sozinho. Ela não sabia o que fazer pra acalmar aquela dor no peito que ia ceifando sua determinação a cada degrau que ela subia. Absorta em pensamentos chegou a sua torrezinha e assustou-se ao ver a porta entreaberta. Sacou a varinha e subiu as escadas espirais atentamente, não sabendo exatamente pelo que esperar. Sua lareira estava acesa, o que só podia significar que a avó estivera por ali. A mesa cheia de mapas de Hogwarts e um estojo de poções estavam do jeito que ela havia deixado, o que anulava a possibilidade da avó ter estado ali. No mínimo ela teria colocado as penas no estojo para penas, e enfileirado as tintas na borda superior da mesa. O estojo de poções teria sido levado para o armário e o casaco que estava no chão estaria na pilha de roupas que os Elfos levariam para a lavanderia.

Não, não havia sido Minerva quem esteve ali. Ela foi até o quarto e abriu a porta. Estava escuro e silencioso.

-Lumus!

Então ela sentiu um impacto sobre o peito sem saber exatamente de onde ele tinha vindo. Arremessada para trás, sentiu a cabeça chocar-se contra a quina da cama. Viu o rosto Sirius Black aproximando-se do seu, mas por algum motivo que não soube dizer, não pode reagir. Queria poder ter gritado pelo menos, mas suas forças se esvaiam. Estava tonta e seus membros não respondiam aos seus comandos. Sentiu que era arrastada para algum lugar, mas não sabia para onde.

-"Ele vai me matar." -ela pensou- "Com a minha varinha. É agora que tudo acaba".

Mas sentiu que era erguida sob grande esforço e colocada na cama. A cabeça sangrava, ela sentia algo quente escorrendo por suas roupas.

-Pamela? Filha? -a voz rouca do homem chamou.

-Monstro... -ela sibilou ainda mais rouca que ele, a voz tremendo de ódio e dor.

-Me perdoe minha filha... Eu não planejei te atacar. Mas por um instante eu pensei que fosse qualquer outra pessoa menos você...

Por entre os olhos cerrados ela o viu pegar a varinha e vir em direção a ela. Cuidadosamente ele virou o rosto dela para o lado, e com um leve toque da varinha ela sentiu o corte se fechar.

-Immobilus!- e agora, nem que tivesse a força de vontade de um herói ela poderia se mexer, mesmo continuando consciente- Eu preciso ir. -ele disse- Você vai ficar bem. -e curvou-se sobre ela, beijando-lhe a testa. - Eu vou agora.

Deu-lhe as costas, mas sua perseverança não era das melhores e ele logo voltou a se sentar ao lado dela.

-Eu quero que você tenha bem claro em sua mente que seus pais não são os monstros que andam dizendo. Nós somos inocentes e eu queria muito ter como te provar isso. Eu não sei o que vai me acontecer daqui pra frente, mas eu quero que você saiba que em cada momento em que estive preso... você foi a única recordação feliz que me restou, por ser forte demais pra permitir que qualquer um te roubasse de mim. Você me manteve são, minha filha. Você me dá forças mesmo não podendo entender a verdade. Eu amo muito você. –e beijou-lhe a testa, secando a lágrima que escorria do seu rosto.

Antes de deixar o quarto, Pan viu que ele colocou a varinha dela sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, o que era decididamente estranho. Talvez ele tivesse outra varinha. Black pegou uma faca do chão e saiu correndo do quarto. E isso fez menos sentido ainda.

Em alguns minutos ela ouviu a gritaria de alunos. Instantes depois, a voz da avó. Sua cabeça latejava. Lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, já que agora a única coisa em que ela conseguia pensar era que Harry havia sido assassinado. Manteve-se imóvel tentando ouvir tudo o que pudesse. Assustou-se com o grito desesperado de sua avó entrando no quarto vendo-a encharcada de sangue.

-Pamela!

De repente um grito masculino fez Pan estremecer. Era Severus.

-Não! - e lançou-se a ela, segurando-a pelo tronco.

Aos poucos ele entendeu que ela estava imobilizada. Sacou a varinha e silenciosamente executou um feitiço. Pan sentiu seus membros ganharem movimentos de novo.

-Pan? -Minerva se aproximou temerosa

-O que houve?

-Black invadiu a torre da Grifinória, mas não aconteceu nada grave!

-Eu novamente descuidei das rondas! –ela culpou-se atormentada- Eu não sou competente o suficiente pra isso!

-Não seja tola Pan! –Severus disse- Sem você aqui isso teria voltado a acontecer muito antes do que podemos supor! Seu esquema de segurança é excelente, nós apenas não sabemos com que artimanhas Black está conseguindo entrar no castelo!

Por mais que o procurassem, Black não foi capaz de ser encontrado. Pan chegou a embrenhar-se na Floresta Proibida, mas não conseguiu nada mais que arranhões e picadas de mosquitos com isso.

Já era por volta de oito da manhã quando ela retornou a escola. Encontrou Lupin nos gramados, bem próximo da orla da floresta. Ele parecia estar preocupado e aflito.

-Deus do céu! Você está horrível! -exclamou ele, jogando um cobertor sobre seus ombros e passando o braço em torno de seu corpo, conduziu-a de volta a escola.

Pan não disse nada, apenas caminhou ao lado dele. Sentia-se frustrada e cada vez mais confusa a respeito do pai. Aquela noite havia mudado alguma coisa nela, havia feito com que ela passasse a ver o mundo de outro jeito, mais turbulento e frio. Sentia-se horrível, dolorida e enregelada, já que havia saído sem casaco em pleno inverno.

-Pan? Fale comigo...

-Eu sou a fraqueza dele, Remus!

-Filhos sempre são a fraqueza de seus pais.

-Eu sinto como se... –ela desistiu de tentar verbalizar o que sentia.

-Você sente cansaço. –ele disse- O que você tem que fazer é descansar.

Depois de beijada e abraçada pela avó e por Dumbledore, Pan tomou um banho e desabou na cama. Acordou com a visita de Harry. Vestiu o robe rapidamente e abriu a porta.

-Oi, Harry! -sorriu ela

-Oi. -ele disse meio inseguro.

-Entra.

Harry entrou e sentou-se no sofá do escritório. Pan sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Pan, por que Black não me matou ontem? -Harry era direto demais.

-Eu não sei. -ela respondeu- Ele andou perto demais. Eu também não estou entendendo isso.

-Hermione me disse pra te procurar. Disse que você é uma profissional, e...

-Bom, ela teria razão, mas de ontem pra hoje eu estou tão confusa que...

-Ele machucou você?

-Sim. Mas está tudo bem.

-Esse filho da puta!-ele enfureceu-se.

-Harry...?

-Ele é meu padrinho! -o garoto berrou furioso- Aquele maldito entregou meus pais a Voldemort!

-Harry, calma... -então Pan entendeu que Harry não sabia que Sirius Black era seu pai.- Black é louco, e... Não podemos entender os loucos.

Eles conversaram por algum tempo, mas não se aprofundaram muito no assunto Black. Harry contou tudo o que Rony havia dito, deixando Pan ainda mais confusa.

Pra piorar a situação dos nervos de Pamela, o dia da próxima visita a Hogsmeade seria no próximo fim de semana. Contando que Harry ficaria em Hogwarts, ainda havia um grupo enorme de alunos que ia ao passeio, e eles mereciam tanta proteção quanto Harry. Dumbledore discordou de Pan.

-Eu acho que devemos observar o Harry. Fique no castelo.

-Mas...

-Pan, Sirius Black está cada vez mais ousado, mas eu ainda acredito que ele irá respeitar Hogsmeade. Há dementadores por lá.

-Ok.

No sábado, Pan almoçou na cozinha com os Elfos, confiante de que Harry estaria em segurança na sua Sala Comunal. No meio da tarde veio até a sala de Lupin com uma torta de caramelo, e preparou um chá pros dois. Não falaram sobre Black ou Severus, cuja presença Pan tentava evitar ao máximo. Concentraram-se em planejar uma viajem a Londres, para que pudessem ir a um show de uma banda trouxa que Pan adorava. De repente a voz furiosa de Snape ressoava na sala, saindo da lareira.

-Lupin, quero dar uma palavrinha com você. Potter está com problemas.

-Harry está com problemas?! -Pan exclamou- O que foi?

-Pamela?

-Sim.

-Acho que isso lhe diz respeito também.

Na sala de Snape, Harry observava o fogo. No meio das chamas surgiu Pamela, sendo seguida por Lupin.

-Você me chamou, Severus? -Lupin perguntou tentando desviar a atenção de Snape de Pamela, que por sua vez olhava para Harry como se quisesse radiografá-lo.

-Claro que chamei! -disse ele rispidamente- Acabei de mandar Potter esvaziar os bolsos, e veja só o que encontrei.

O queixo de Pan caiu. Lupin encarou o pedaço de pergaminho com uma expressão impar de quem calcula a situação e se sente completamente surpreso.

-E daí? -ele tentou ser indiferente passando o pergaminho para as mãos de Pan, que não conseguiu reprimir a risada.

Snape a fuzilou com os olhos. Ela tentou se conter mas não teve muito sucesso. Leu o pergaminho de novo e então ficou séria. Toda a graça havia sumido num piscar de olhos.

.

-Almofadinhas... -sibilou de modo que ninguém escutasse- O nome do meu cachorrinho de pelúcia...

-E então? -insistiu Snape- Este pergaminho está repleto de magia negra. Pelo visto essa é a sua especialidade, Lupin. E você, Srta. McGonagall, onde acha que Potter conseguiu uma coisa dessas?

-Repleto de magia negra? É isso o que você acha Severus? A mim parece mais um pergaminho que insulta quem o lê.

-Provavelmente Harry o conseguiu numa loja de Logros e Brincadeiras. -Pan disse.

-Verdade? -perguntou Snape ainda encarando Lupin- Você acha que uma loja de Logros e Brincadeiras podia ter vendido a Potter uma coisa como essa? Não seria mais provável que ele tenha conseguido isso direto dos fabricantes?

Pan tentou fazer cara de quem não estava entendendo, copiando a expressão de Lupin.

-Você quer dizer do Sr. Rabicho ou um dos outros? -Lupin perguntou- Harry, você conhece um desses homens?

-Não. -Harry respondeu depressa.

-Esta vendo, Severus? -Disse Lupin com um leve tom de triunfo na voz.

-Acho que já vi algo assim na Zonko's. -Pan completou.

Bem na hora, Rony invadiu a sala de Snape. Estava completamente sem fôlego e parou diante da escrivaninha, a mão apertando o peito, tentado falar.

-Eu...dei...isso...a...Harry... -disse sufocado- Comprei...na Zonko's...a...séculos!

-Bem! -disse Lupin batendo palmas e olhando em volta animado- Isso parece resolver tudo! Severo, vou devolver isso, posso? -e dobrando o mapa o colocou dentro das vestes.- Harry e Rony, venham comigo, preciso dar uma palavrinha com vocês em relação a redação dos vampiros. Nos dê licença, Severus, Pan...

E se retirou com os meninos. Pan e Severus se encararam por um longo segundo.

-Como você está? -ele perguntou- Andei sabendo que você teve uma semana difícil.

-O Ministério exigiu algumas explicações. Eu decidi dobrar as rondas noturnas e policiar melhor as entradas.

-Eu... fiquei muito preocupado com você...

-Com licença. -e se retirou.

Ela foi em direção a sua torre, perdida em pensamentos, um pouco indignada com a falta de amor do Harry por si mesmo, pensando em como ele tinha conseguido aquele mapa. No meio do corredor, encontrou Harry, Rony e Hermione curvados sobre um pedaço de pergaminho.

-O que foi? -Pan perguntou tirando o papel das mãos deles, deixando-os meio indignados.

-Pan! -Harry exclamou chateado.

-Escute aqui, mocinho... -ela começou chateada tirando o papel do alcance das mãos de Rony, que tentava recuperá-lo- Ou melhor, escutem aqui os três... Eu não vou ficar aqui tentando mantê-lo a salvo se você vai sair por ai, fugido, correndo sérios perigos, só pra poder comprar uma saca de idiotices da Zonko's e um punhado de doces! Se Black o pegasse, vocês dois seriam tão responsáveis quanto ele! -ela apontou pra Rony e Hermione, que fungou amedrontada- E você Harry... pelo amor de Deus! O ministério inteiro está tentando protegê-lo e mantê-lo a salvo e é assim que você agradece? Será que significa assim tão pouco o sacrifício dos seus pais, pra que você vá e se entregue a Sirius Black?! E se ele pusesse as mãos naquele mapa como fez com as senhas do Neville? Estou muito desapontada com vocês!

-Terminou? -Harry desafiou- O professor Lupin já nos disse isso tudo.

-Ótimo!

-Ótimo! -repetiu Harry enfurecido -Pode nos devolver a nossa carta, por favor? -e estendeu a mão para o papel.

Pan ignorou-o e devolveu a carta a Mione. Se havia algo que ela faria agora era vigiar Harry muito de perto.

Passaram-se alguns dias. As férias da Páscoa se aproximavam. Não havia mais nenhum rumor sobre aparições de Black, e Pan continuava vigilante e incansável. Harry e ela haviam conversado e tinham voltado a se falar. Hermione parecia cada vez mais cansada e sempre tratava Pan com muito respeito. Pan identificou aquilo como vergonha por ter deixado Harry com o Mapa do Maroto. Mione, pelo menos, tinha a cabeça no lugar.

Pan fazia a ronda noturna pelas entradas do castelo quando uma coruja, que mais parecia uma águia, veio voando em sua direção. Ela trazia uma carta. Pan abriu o envelope e leu.

_"Pamela._

_Tenho algo sério e urgente pra tratar exclusivamente com você._

_É sobre seu pai._

_Por favor, venha me ver assim que receber esta carta._

_Seja cuidadosa._

_Hope."_

Pan estremeceu ao imaginar o que aquela coisinha pequena de cabelos espetados tinha descoberto a respeito de seu pai.

Ela sabia que Hope estava passando uns dias com os pais e viajar pela rede de Flú para chegar até a casa dos O'Brian, nos arredores de uma floresta ao Sul de Manchester.

-Hope? -Pan chamou espanando a fuligem das vestes depois de sair da lareira.

Ela surgiu no topo da escada.

-Fui buscar um livro. Você demorou. -disse simplesmente sacudindo um grosso exemplar encadernado de couro e descendo as escadas.

-Tive que avisar Dumbledore que me ausentaria e pegar algumas roupas. -elas abraçaram-se- Conte-me sobre Black.

-Eu acho que sei onde ele está.

Por experiência, Pan sabia que quando Hope abria a boca para dizer "acho", é por que ela já tinha quase certeza.

-Acho até que ele tem um cachorro.

-Como assim? -Pan sentou-se muito confusa e excitada.

-Alguns dias atrás eu e minha família estávamos pescando ao modo trouxa. Pois bem, minha cadela Titi, seguiu uma trilha estranha quando nós saímos para dar uma caminhada. Estávamos muito longe dentro da floresta e eu comecei a ouvir um barulho de água corrente, e no riacho estava um homem usando uma das vestes de Azkaban. Eu soube imediatamente que era ele. Mandei Titi de volta ao rio com o aviso de que eu teria que apartar pra Londres. Meus pais são trouxas e não entendem meu trabalho, como você sabe bem. Então eu comecei a segui-lo usando um feitiço da Desilusão. Eu o segui ate uma caverna depois que ele bebeu água e se lavou. Sinceramente, ele não me pareceu ser um cara perigoso. Estava tranquilo, como se não tivesse medo de ser descoberto. Isso é um comportamento meio estranho pra um bruxo sem varinha.

-Tem razão... -disse Pan lembrando-se do comportamento dele no dia que invadiu Hogwarts com uma faca.

-Pamela... -Hope gemeu- Será que não há uma possibilidade de que... Black seja um homem novo agora, depois que saiu de Azkaban? Ou que sua tia Pearll tenha razão e... bem, você sabe. Ele seja inocente?

Pan encarou a amiga. Hope sustentou o olhar de Pan com muita altivez.

-Por que você diz isso?

-Pan, tem muita informação sobre Black no Departamento de Mistérios e os depoimentos de todas as pessoas envolvidas estão sendo arquivados lá. Eu andei olhando muita coisa e você sabe que eu não confio no Ministério, mesmo trabalhando para ele. Black não teve julgamento, e a prisão dele foi baseada em relatos trouxas, facilmente confundíveis. E ainda tem a sua mãe, Pan, que não teve envolvimento nenhum comprovado com o Lorde das Trevas. No Departamento de Mistérios, não se sabe por que ela foi presa.

-Você acha que eles são inocentes? Mas Hope...

-Eu ainda não tenho como provar nada. Eu só acho que você deve estar preparada para lidar com seus avós quando a verdade surgir.

-Hope, isso não faz sentido nenhum!

-Faz, Pan... -e Hope insistiu, parecendo mais velha e cansada.- O fato de ele não ter machucado Harry Potter. O fato de ele não ter roubado a sua varinha quando teve oportunidade. E sinceramente, ele deve ter um motivo muito forte pra ter saído de Azkaban, porque ninguém se arrisca assim pra tentar unir-se a um chefe subjugado como Voldemort.

Sim, Hope não evitava usar o nome de Voldemort.

-Sem contar... -ela prosseguiu ajustando os óculos no rosto- que Black abandonou a família por não querer se envolver com as artes das Trevas, e por que ele voltaria atrás depois de se casar e ter uma filha com uma mulher incrível? Ele estava iniciando uma carreira promissora no Ministério! Seria um disfarce o tempo todo? Eu acho que não.

-Ele traiu os Potter, Hope! Ele era o fiel do segredo dos Potter!

-Isso é a única coisa que ainda me intriga. - confessou Hope- Mas pode ter certeza de que eu ainda vou descobrir um furo ai.

-Por que você está fazendo isso? -gemeu Pan com os olhos marejados- Parece que fica mais difícil quando eu tento encontrar uma forma de absolver minha mãe e de tentar justificar Black!

-Você me enviou a carta contando como foi quando Black invadiu o castelo essa ultima vez. Você quase me pediu para pensar no assunto por você, e é isto que eu estou fazendo. Se o Ministério fosse justo, Ninna McGonagall estaria solta e Sirius Black teria tido um julgamento...

Pan fungou esfregando os olhos.

-Hope, ele foi tão amoroso... Ele cuidou de mim enquanto podia estar fugindo ou matando o Harry... Ele não pegou minha varinha, ele não me machucou por querer...

-Pan, ele é seu pai. -Hope disse simplesmente- Ele pode até ser um ex-comensal da morte, mas isso não anula o vinculo que há entre você.

-Eu estou sendo idiota de concordar com você, mas... Eu queria muito ver esse lugar onde você acredita que ele está.

-Bom... Eu posso arrumar isso.

Parecia mentira, mas Pan e Hope estavam caminhando em direção a caverna onde Sirius Black e seu cachorro estavam escondidos. Pan sentia-se extremamente confusa no meio da floresta escura. As duas estavam sob o feitiço da Desilusão e caminhavam devagar. Hope apontou a caverna após uma hora de caminhada.

-Você vai e eu te dou cobertura. Faça de conta que está sozinha. Eu vou retirar o feitiço de você, pra que ele possa vê-la.

-Ok. -disse Pan que não estava vendo onde Hope estava.

Na caverna havia uma luz bruxuleante que parecia ser de uma fogueira pequena. Deitado estendido ao lado da fogueira estava um enorme cão preto, muito parecido com o Almofadinhas de Pan. Aquele devia ser o Almofadinhas de Black. O cão estava adormecido. Pelo chão havia várias carcaças de ratos e pequenos bichos. O cheiro não era dos melhores.

Pan ajoelhou-se ao lado do cachorro e coçou seu focinho. O cão acordou e reagiu como uma pessoa agiria, recuando até a parede da caverna, os olhos arregalados de medo, ganindo baixinho como se estivesse implorando.

-Calma amigão... -Pan chamou tentando acalmar o bicho- Onde está o seu dono? Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada de mal com ele...

O cachorro estremeceu olhando Pan nos olhos e ela sacou de cara que havia algo de muito errado com o animal.

-Venha até aqui... Vem! -ela chamou abrindo os braços e tirando um pedaço de bife de dentro do bolso das vestes.

O cão não avançou para a carne assada, o que era ainda mais estranho.

-Almofadinhas?

Agora o cachorro pareceu estar chocado e estarrecido. Mas mesmo assim, aproximou-se cauteloso e comeu o bife que Pan lhe serviu. Ele apoiou a cabeça no joelho de Pan e ficou olhando para ela com a expressão dividida, como se estivesse com medo, mas não pudesse se conter.

-Muito bem, amigão! -ela esfregou as orelhas dele carinhosamente- Onde está seu dono? Vamos lá, me leve até ele...

Mas ele não saiu correndo em direção a Sirius Black como Pan esperava que faria mas ele simplesmente deitou-se sobre as patas e ficou olhando pra Pan com nada menos que adoração nos olhos.

-Acho que eu devia trazer alguma coisa pro Sirius, não é...? -ela continuou conversando como cachorro distraidamente- Tipo, um casaco e alguma comida decente... Meu Deus, se ele for inocente mesmo eu acho que... -e engasgou com as palavras que não queria aceitar- Oh, papai... -e chorou silenciosamente, o enorme cão pressionando-se contra ela e colocando a cabeça no seu ombro, como um abraço estranhamente familiar e confortável.- Almofadinhas... diga a ele que... que eu estive aqui, sim? Avise a ele que eu posso acordar desse meu devaneio de achar que ele é inocente e mandar o Ministério aqui... Prometa-me que vai cuidar dele, querido, prometa!

O cachorro latiu baixinho e balançou a cabeça confirmando que prometia. Pan ficou de pé, tirou a capa negra de viagem e dobrou-a, deixando-a num canto e saiu.

-Hope?

-Estou aqui, Pan. -a mão invisível de Hope secou as lágrimas da amiga- Se você prefere que as coisas sejam assim, vamos embora.

Na casa de Hope, quando o dia amanhecia no horizonte verde da floresta, Pan chorava sentada nos degraus da varanda tomando um chá com wisky. Hope a segurava pelos ombros repousando a cabeça nas costas da amiga.

-Eu estava mesmo precisando de você, Hope...

-Eu imaginava que você gostaria de poder conversar. E eu estava morrendo de saudades.

-Eu também...

Elas ficaram em silêncio.

Na caverna a figura esquelética e descabelada de Sirius Black tremia, com a capa da filha nas mãos.

-Oh, Pamela... Eu devia ter confiado em você, eu devia ter lhe contado a história, filha... Eu lhe devo isso...

Ela cheirava tão bem, com aquele aroma docinho e delicado de morango... Era tão parecida com Ninna! Oh, Ninna!

Talvez ela a procurasse agora e... Seria bom demais se Pan a tirasse de Azkaban! Mas enquanto isso, ele continuaria naquela caverna, próxima das terras de Hogwarts, cuja Floresta Proibida se unia a esta. Se Pan decidisse voltar com o Ministério ele estaria ali. Algo lhe dizia que ela não faria isso, que ela acreditaria naquela estranha verdade que havia construído baseada sabe-se lá em que.

-Minha garota! -Sirius pensava orgulhoso- Essa é minha garota!

Pan voltou a Hogwarts e foi direto a Lupin contar-lhe tudo. Tremendo, o padrinho lhe passou uma xícara de chá, sua expressão era a de quem queria dizer algo, mas não tinha coragem ou palavras para formular as frases certas.

-Você esteve com o cachorro preto?

-Sim! Um cachorro incrível!

-Meu Deus do céu! -e abraçou Pan completamente mortificado- Prometa-me que nunca mais fará isso!

-Remus...?

-Pan, pelo amor de Deus, não se exponha assim... Por favor, não faça isso...

-Ok. -Pan concordou desanimada.

-Boa menina. –Remus respirou aliviado.

Dias se passaram com uma estranha rapidez e devido ao clima pacifico Pamela decidiu relaxar, apesar de ainda manter os olhos bem postos no Sr. Potter.

_**Notas da Autora:**_

**Uhura:** "Pan é bobinha, mas nem tanto" foi óoootemo! Ashiahsiuhaiusha Eu não tenho ideia de quando a coisa vai esquentar, mas conhecendo-me tão bem como eu me conheço, acho difícil demorar! Haha

**Pearll:** Sim, você pulou um capitulo, senhorita! Mas enfim, aceito um rewiew duplo u_u Seu dedo rosa é uma grande característica sua, tão grande que a pobre da Pearll se infectou (ou infectará, estou refletindo sobre). Pelo menos você está curtindo as alterações... eu mesma fico com medo de estar perdendo o toque Conto-Erótico-Infantil que havia antes, but anyway...

**Fantasminhas lindos** que não deixam rewiew... obrigada por ler mesmo assim. haha


	18. Capítulo Décimo Sétimo

_**Capitulo Decimo Sétimo**_

-Você está sendo irracional. –Severus disse, e Pan apenas fingiu que não estava escutando sua voz.

-Pan, não faz sentido. –Minerva disse trêmula- Você e sua tia devem parar com isso!

-Tia Pearll não tem nada a ver com isso. E se estivermos certas?

-Pamela... Suas esperanças são as esperanças de um tolo. –Albus disse após ponderar por um longo tempo- Você está proibida de buscar Sirius Black.

-Eu sou uma fênix, Professor Dumbledore. Eu tenho todo o respeito do mundo por você, mas eu não aceito ser proibida de nada.

E deixou a diretoria completamente incrédula de sua própria ousadia. Albus era sua figura paterna e a segunda pessoa que ela mais amava na vida, atrás apenas de Minerva. Tratá-lo com desrespeito era doloroso, não apenas para ele. Mas ela também não podia continuar sendo tratada como uma criança e não se deixaria prender por nada. Ela já tinha uma ideia fixa em sua mente e lutaria por ela até o fim.

-Albus? –Minerva andou até ele, que encarava a porta estarrecido- Não fique assim...

-Ela... ela... Você ouviu o que ela disse? –ele exclamou angustiado- Você ouviu que ela disse que vai caçar Sirius Black na esperança de inocentá-lo? Você acha que alguma coisa boa pode sair disso?

-Não adianta, Albus... Sabíamos que chegaria a hora em que Pan iria tomar consciência do próprio poder. –Severus disse.

-Ela vai conseguir apenas se machucar. –ele murmurou sentando-se, aceitando o afago de Minerva- E eu apenas não sei ficar tranquilo diante disso.

-Eu não sei qual é esse problema entre vocês, mas eu quero que vocês se resolvam agora. –Minerva disse em tom de ordem- Ela vai precisar de você, Severus.

-Eu não sei se ela quer resolver nada. Nem sei se ainda há alguma coisa para ser resolvida.

Pan percebeu que estava ficando obcecada com o que Hope lhe mostrara. O que era absolutamente compreensível, mas assustador.

Anoiteceu enquanto ela terminava a ronda. Era véspera de seu aniversário e ela imaginava muitas coisas que adoraria fazer ao invés de precisar lidar com o ritual –outrora agradabilíssimo, e agora desconfortável- de sempre. Imaginou se Hope não gostaria de acompanha-la ao Três Vassouras para uma noite das amigas, mas precisaria de alguém para enviar-lhe um patrono e uma coruja não seria tão veloz. Mesmo assim, sentar-se sozinha no bar não parecia tão á ideia e ela caminhou até Hogsmeade perdida em pensamentos.

Chegou ao Três Vassouras e escolheu uma mesa afastada. Mesmo o bar não estando exatamente cheio ela não queria ter que socializar com outras pessoas. Pediu uma cerveja amanteigada ao garçom, que por sorte não era Madame Rosmerta, ex-affair de Severus. Era uma sensação agradável sentar-se ali observando as pessoas. Havia um casal no que parecia ser um primeiro encontro e duas ou três moças conversando animadas numa mesa próxima a porta. No balcão, um senhor cabisbaixo que tomava um uísque de fogo após o outro.

No entanto a sensação agradável se dissipava quando ela imaginava que logo seria meia noite e ela estaria sozinha no seu aniversário. Desde que Severus rompera com ela, Pan evitava sua presença e decidia trata-lo com o máximo de desprezo possível para que ele sentisse o quanto sua atitude lhe havia feito mal. Albus e Minerva estavam contra ela em relação a Sirius Black, coisa pelo que ela não podia condená-los. Hope certamente estaria ocupada e Lupin não devia estar muito bem devido a Lua Cheia que chegaria na noite seguinte. De repente sentiu-se estupida, levemente embriagada e solitária na mesa de um bar onde a qualquer momento apareceria Rosmerta com seu corpo exuberante e sua idade adequada e faria Pan sentir-se ainda pior em relação à Severus.

Decidiu ir embora. Pagou a conta e saiu do Bar, para a noite clara de um céu quase sem nuvens. Hogsmeade era um lugar agradável na madrugada, como era a maioria dos lugares quando não havia o movimento exaustivo do dia e a luz exagerada do sol. Pan adorava o jeito ameno e melancólico das noites.

-Severus! –ela ouviu uma voz feminina pronunciando o "nome proibido" numa rua estreita próxima ao bar.

-Eu disse que viria.

-Mas eu não acreditei. –e a voz se fez mais baixa e ronronada, coisa captada apenas pela excelente audição de Pan.

Ela parou na esquina da rua e pode divisar a imagem de Severus diante da porta de Madame Rosmerta, que vestia um robe etéreo azul-royal e tocava o peito dele com ambas as mãos.

-Você não quer entrar? –ela perguntou com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios odiosamente atraentes.

-Claro.

E entrou. Pan sentiu que sua respiração lhe abandonava e seus olhos queimavam. De repente, estava abaixada numa esquina escura e chorando como se não pudesse conter a dor que havia dentro do peito. Tomou a pior decisão: continuaria bebendo.

Foi ao Cabeça de Javali e sentou-se no balcão. Pediu um whisky de fogo e esvaziou o copo em poucos goles. O barman voltou a encher o copo, que ela voltou a esvaziar. Suas lágrimas molhavam a superfície do balcão. O copo de vidro balançava em seus dedos. Os cabelos caiam em volta do rosto, como uma cortina negra. Não tinha certeza de como o whisky a ajudava, mas sabia que estava ajudando de alguma forma. Aos poucos a verdade se esvaia de sua mente e ela vagava até um paraíso estranho onde Black era inocente, Lupin não era lobisomem e Snape não estava dormindo com Rosmerta nesse exato momento. Riu sozinha imaginando isso. Quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, Pan estava tão alcoolizada que não tinha certeza de como faria para chegar em Hogwarts. Novamente pagou a conta no bar e saiu. Os saltos de seus sapatos não colaboravam com sua força de vontade em seguir caminhando, e no meio do caminho ela abandonou os sapatos e seguiu descalça.

Caminhou sozinha pelas passagens escuras que levavam ao castelo. As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer por seu rosto e quando a ideia do que Severus estaria fazendo nesse exato momento fez com que seu estomago revirasse. Ela apoiou-se numa arvore e vomitou como nunca fizera antes. Sentiu-se fraca e sonolenta, mas obrigou-se a seguir andando. Então, como uma onda forte que pega um banhista desavisado, os dementadores se fizeram sentir.

-Sou eu!- Pamela disse com a voz rouca.

Mas eles não recuaram. Pan pegou a varinha do cós da calça e continuou andando. Então ela se deu conta de que eles estavam avançando, o ar pegajoso obstruía seus pulmões e sua imaginação lhe dizia que eles estavam perto o suficiente pra tocá-la. Sentiu medo. Ela sempre evitava usar o Patrono, porque seu patrono não era comum. Era uma imensa fênix de fogo que queimava tudo a sua volta. Inclusive enviara Moody a hospital com severas queimaduras ao final da aula onde ele tentava ensinar-lhe a conter o poder. Mas nessa ocasião, era necessário.

-Expecto Patronum! -e nada aconteceu- Expecto Patronum! Expecto Pa...

E tudo desabou a sua volta quando o corpo alcoolizado e a mente perturbada não conseguiram mais lutar em busca de uma boa lembrança. Então ela foi enviada a um dos piores momentos de sua vida... muito antes do que ela podia lembrar.

_Um corredor materializou-se a sua frente. Passos estridentes de saltos altos batendo na pedra ecoaram em seus ouvidos. Era como se ela estivesse sendo carregada._

_-Crucio!_

_Um grito cortou o ar como uma faca faria com um pedaço de queijo._

_-Ninna! Não, por favor, não toquem nela! -era a voz rouca de seu pai desesperado. _

_-Crucio! -e Ninna gritou novamente ainda mais alto, ainda mais próxima de Pan._

_-Pamela! -exclamou Black, e ela pode ver de relance seu rosto aterrorizado- Por favor, tire ela daqui... por favor eu estou implorando, tirem a Pan daqui..._

_-Ela está sob nosso poder! E não hesitaremos em usá-la! Veremos o que vocês dois amam mais: Sua filha ou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado._

_-Mas ela é uma criança, uma inocente! -berrou Ninna em desespero._

_-Crucio!_

_E Black gritou de dor._

_-Sirius! -berrou Ninna e Pan começou a chorar assustada, a visão do teto da cela embaçando-se pelas lágrimas e o peito explodindo em um choro aterrorizante. -Pan! Filha está tudo bem... acalme-se querida, acalme-se... -soluçava Ninna em meio aos gritos contidos de Sirius._

_-Onde está Você-Sabe-Quem?_

_-Harry acabou com ele! -disse Sirius embargado pelo sofrimento, mas ainda assim bastante petulante- Vocês não souberam das noticias?!_

_-Só os idiotas acreditariam nisso, Black! Um bebê acabando com o Lorde das Trevas! Ora, francamente! Onde ele está?! -berrou a mulher de voz ríspida, que segurava Pan._

_-Eu não tenho como saber!_

_-Tragam a menina!_

_-Não... -gemeu Ninna- Por favor, não..._

_-Malditos! -berrou Sirius- Afastem-se dela! Não!_

Severus vinha pela rua escura, ainda bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada. Pensava que nunca mais iria fazer aquilo de novo. Não era uma boa sensação. Rosmerta era uma companhia agradável e sempre confessara sentimentos por ele, mas não era certo substituir Pan com o corpo de outra mulher. Ele apenas não podia lidar com aquilo... Não podia de repente começar a ver Pan como uma mulher e a deseja-la desse modo. Não Pan. Ela estava presente em cada aspecto de sua vida e ele jamais deixaria de amá-la, mas ela precisava de alguém que pudesse oferecer-lhe uma vida normal. E ele jamais poderia fazer isso.

Então despertando do seu devaneio alcoolizado, ele deparou-se com uma das piores cenas de sua vida. Dezenas de dementadores lançavam-se sobre uma figura pequena, de capa vermelha, como se fossem abutres sobre uma carcaça putrefeita.

-Expecto Patronum! -e uma corça prateada surgiu na ponta de sua varinha e avançou sobre os dementadores que recuaram quase instantaneamente.

Severus correu e quase caiu ao ver Pan ali, estendida no chão, o rosto inexpressivo e pálido, cheirando a bebida, com a varinha frouxa na mão fria.

-Pan! Fale comigo... Pamela, abra os olhos! Pan, por favor...

Mas ela não se movia, não reagia, sequer parecia estar respirando. Severo curvou-se sobre ela, as mãos tremulas quase não conseguira puxá-la para seu colo.

-Pan, por favor... Não vá com eles, não vá... -e lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, a voz vacilou perdendo-se no caminho da boca- Eu amo você... Fale comigo...

-Mãe... -ela sibilou com a voz tão fraca que ele mal distinguiu a palavra.

-Mãe? -balbuciou ele sem entender

Estava delirando, mas estava viva. Ele a ergueu nos braços e a levou até o castelo. Pan murmurou palavras desconexas por toda a noite e não despertou, por mais que Madame Pomfrey forçasse chocolate quente por sua garganta. Minerva tremia sentada ao lado da neta, segurando sua mão gelada. Albus segurava Minerva pelos ombros, de pé atrás dela, o rosto preocupado e tenso. Lupin apareceu no meio da noite e em silencio examinou Pan.

-O que você acha? -perguntou Dumbledore.

-Eles não deram o beijo, mas...

-Mas? -insistiu Minerva

-Ela já devia ter reagido.

-Mas ela reagiu! Ela falou e continua falando. -Snape sussurrou, o rosto apoiado nas mãos, cada célula do seu corpo estava tensa com a espera.

Ela uma fênix, nunca um dementador poderia fazer aquilo com ela, ela sempre estaria um passo a frente e se protegeria... Pan era muito forte, muito bem treinada, muito astuciosa. Aquilo não estava certo, não estava normal... A não ser que algo tivesse desestabilizado ela emocionalmente. E a embriaguez era ainda mais estranha. Pan nunca bebera além da conta e ele não via motivos para aquele porre.

-O que vocês acham que aconteceu com ela? –Lupin perguntou.

-Ela bebeu muito e não pode combater os dementadores. –Albus disse apenas- Pan não está emocionalmente bem.

-E o que estaria deixando Pan instável a esse ponto? Beber descontroladamente e não poder se defender?

-Isso apenas ela pode responder. –Minerva murmurou- Mas com certeza tem a ver com Sirius e com esse rompimento ilógico com Severus.

-Eu estou tentando protege-la.

-Está funcionando muito bem, Severus. –Lupin disse com ironia- Se você sabia que não conseguiria lidar com ela, porque deixou que ela se envolvesse em primeiro lugar?

-Lobisomem, isso não é assunto seu. –ele defendeu-se com desprezo no olhar- Eu amo essa garota mais do que você possa supor. Não me venha com esse paternalismo vazio.

E num único golpe, Lupin rompeu o nariz de Severus, que caiu ao chão com o rosto sangrando. Antes que Severus pudesse reagir, Albus lançou Lupin ao outro lado da enfermaria, enquanto Minerva ajudava Severus a estancar o sangramento.

-Seu lobisomem imundo! –Severus gritava de varinha em punho- Eu vou arrancar sua pele e fazer um tapete!

-Venha, Ranhoso! Vamos ver quem aqui é homem suficiente!

-Já chega! –Minerva gritou.

-Acalmem-se! –Albus disse com vigor, finalizando a discussão que embrenhou-se por termos cada vez mais degradantes.- Remus, você passou dos limites! Eu vejo você na sua sala em alguns minutos e trate de acalmar seus ânimos! Severus você aprenda a controlar sua língua e vá chamar Poppy para reparar esse seu nariz imenso antes que você consiga uma anemia!

Finalizada a discussão, Minerva ainda tremula voltou ao lado da neta, que estava começando a acordar.

-Ouvi gritos. –ela disse num sussurro rouco.

-Oh, minha querida! –Minerva não conteve o choro- Eu não aguentava mais esperar você acordar! Eu estava tão angustiada...

-Vovó... eu não me lembro de nada. O que aconteceu comigo?

-Você bebeu muito e foi atacada por dementadores. Severus conseguiu chegar a tempo e trazer você.

-Minha cabeça dói muito. E tem um gosto horrível na minha boca.

-Você agora percebe porque não deve beber tanto?

-Não era minha intenção... eu só me sentia cada vez melhor e então segui bebendo. Quem você disse que me encontrou?

-Severus. Ele está bem.

-Agora eu me lembro porque bebi tanto. –Pan murmurou- Eu não acredito que ele siga vendo Rosmerta! Eu seria capaz de mata-los nesse momento!

-O que? Severus e Rosmerta? Novamente? E vocês?

-Eu não sei... Nós terminamos definitivamente agora. –e Pan desistiu de fazer-se de forte e enquanto Minerva computava a informação, o queixo tremulo de Pan a traiu.

-Querida... –Minerva a abraçou.

-Eu sou apenas uma criança, vovó. Uma criança tola que está iludida a respeito de um homem. Nem serei a primeira nem a ultima...]

-Você não está iludida. –Severus retornava com o nariz cheio de algodões. Sentou-se ao lado dela, na poltrona e apoiou a cabeça para trás- Eu não sei lidar com isso Pan. Eu achei que soubesse, mas eu não posso ver você como uma mulher. Não é certo de nenhuma forma.

-Severus, eu acho melhor vocês conversarem outra hora...

-Não, Minerva. Eu não vou esperar. Se você nos der licença, eu acredito que Pan e eu temos que discutir nosso futuro agora.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Daniela Snape** e **Eroneechan**:

Continuaaaando...

_Obrigadão por ler gente bonita!_


	19. Capitulo Décimo Oitavo

Severus sentou-se na cama ao lado dela depois que foram deixados a sós. Pan o encarava com um leve misto de confusão e agressividade no olhar, o que Severus rapidamente dissipou com um beijo na testa.

-Você não pode fazer isso. –ela disse vencida, agarrando um travesseiro- Não pode simplesmente virar as costas pra mim e depois vir me ganhar com um beijo na testa.

-Não é minha intenção "ganhar" você. Você é minha e sempre vai ser.

-Você não está exatamente interessado nisso.

-Não seja tola, Pamela. –ele tentou argumentar.

-Eu não sou tola! Nem perto de tola, se você quer saber!

-É um modo de falar...

-Que você tem repetido muito isso ultimamente, Severus!

Ele parou e a observou por um instante. Não podia trata-la como uma menina se a queria de volta como uma mulher, por mais que ainda não pudesse vê-la como tal.

-Você é uma tola quando duvida do meu amor. –ele disse.- Com você eu sou uma pessoa diferente. Um novo homem, e... eu só tenho feito as coisas da maneira errada. Mas minha intenção não é te ferir. Eu sempre farei tudo para proteger você, Pan. Querendo ou não, essa é a minha função.

-Não vejo sentido nisso. Se você é meu guardião porque evita estar do meu lado?

-Quando eu fiz isso?

Ela não tentou responder.

-Você sempre foi a que fugiu de mim. Sempre foi quem se isolou e evitou minhas cartas. Entenda meu amor... Eu sempre vou amar você e sempre farei o possível pra estar do seu lado, enquanto você quiser. Passando por cima do que eu tiver que passar.

-É um sacrifício tão grande ficar comigo?

-Não... nem perto disso. Não há nada melhor do que ter você. Mas ter você implica em muitas coisas que eu não sei se já é hora de... –ele desistiu de falar.

-Você e eu não temos obrigatoriamente que fazer esse tipo de coisas que você e Rosmerta andam fazendo.

-De onde você tirou isso?

-Eu vi, Sev. Não adianta negar.

-Então foi isso que...?

-Não faça essa cara horrorizada e não venha se culpar. –ela disse encarando as próprias mãos- Eu passei dos limites, eu perdi o controle e eu não tinha nada que me importar com quem você dorme... Mas esse é o tipo de coisa que dói demais.

-Pequena... –e a abraçou, mesmo com o travesseiro entre eles- Meu amor, eu não queria que você passasse por isso, eu não...

-Você é um homem, Severus. Você tem suas necessidades e eu entendo que você queria me guardar disso... Mas talvez nessa relação que nós temos você deva deixar de me proteger tanto e começar a me ver como o outro lado do casal. Deixe-me decidir o que está bom ou não pra mim.

-Eu tenho medo que você se magoe.

-Eu me magoo mais sem você comigo. Eu me sinto só e desprotegida. Sinto-me pouco importante.

-Não diga isso!

-Mas é assim, Sev! É exatamente assim que eu me sinto... Eu sou estranha e diferente demais... Eu nunca vou conseguir ter uma vida normal.

-Mas você podia tentar... há outras pessoas que podem te...

-Eu não quero outra pessoa, homem! Será que você não vê?! É você, Severus. É você e sempre será você. Eu sei como se estivesse gravado nos meus ossos... Eu sei que é você.

Severus não conteve aquela sensação de euforia e contentamento que explodiu em seu peito. Era tudo o que ele queria escutar, era tudo perfeito e o tipo de coisa verdadeira que só podia envolver Pan. Suas lágrimas o traíram e ele deixou-se observar o rosto mais perfeito do mundo enquanto linhas traçavam seu rosto e gotejavam no travesseiro. Pan, um pouco insegura, aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou no canto da boca, esperando uma reação. De repente, o corpo dele a pressionava na cama, enquanto sua boca a afogava num beijo profundo e revelador. E aquilo parecia não ter fim. Os beijos se repetiam sem espaço para palavras e quando Pan se viu lutando contra os incontáveis botões da roupa dele, se deu conta do que ele quis dizer com o momento certo. Aquele não era o momento certo para uma entrega tão completa, por isso ela recuou.

-Sev, alguém pode nos ver.

-Você tem razão. Eu não contive meus ímpetos. Desculpe-me.

-Não se desculpe. Então, o que nós fazemos agora?

-Agora?

-Sim. O que estamos fazendo?

-Nós dois? Estamos começando nossa vida juntos, como um casal.

-Então agora é definitivo? Sem medo ou sem incertezas?

-Tudo o que eu mais quero é ter você como minha mulher.

Pan despertou lentamente na manhã seguinte. Antes que Madame Pomfrey pudesse ver, ela recompôs-se e foi para sua torre. Tomou um banho, comeu mais um enorme pedaço de chocolate e saiu. Encontrou Lupin descendo para tomar café.

-Você devia estar descansando. -ele disse quando a abraçou no meio do corredor.

-Não aguentei ficar parada.

-O que aconteceu lá realmente? Você quer conversar?

Pan contou apenas partes do acontecido, não se aprofundou em detalhes, mas não deixou de citar as coisas que os dementadores tinham forçado em sua mente. Não disse por que foi pega.

-Eu não imaginava que você tivesse ido parar em Azkaban quando eles foram presos. Eu não podia imaginar...

-Pois é.

-Que horror! -ele parecia estar indignado, mas resumiu sua indignação a isso.

-E agora eu tenho uma dúvida muito urgente. Com licença.

Pan procurou Harry no Grande Salão. Curiosamente ele não pareceu feliz em vê-la e apenas a encarou duramente.

-Harry, eu preciso conversar com você.

-Eu também preciso conversar com você.

Eles saíram para os gramados e caminharam em silencio até uma arvore na beira do lago. Pan sentou-se primeiro, e fez sinal para que Harry sentasse também.

-Você soube do que aconteceu comigo ontem? -ela perguntou

-Não. -ele disse parecendo sincero.

-Os dementadores me atacaram ontem. O professor Snape chegou bem a tempo de impedi-los de... bom...

-Mesmo? -ele pareceu preocupado.

-Sim. -ela confirmou- Harry ontem eu revivi um momento muito ruim da minha vida, de um tempo que eu sequer me lembrava...

Uma expressão de compreensão passou pelo rosto de Harry.

-Eu só queria saber o que você vê quando os dementadores se aproximam de você. -ela disse.

Harry encarou a superfície do lago.

-Eu ouço a morte dos meus pais. -ele disse depois de algum tempo- E o que você vê? Seu pai entregando o meu? Você estava presente? Quando você estava planejando me contar que é filha de Sirius Black?

Pan o encarou por um segundo.

-Você não sabia?

-Eu...

-Harry, ele não é bem meu pai... Eu fui criada por minha avó, ele simplesmente...

-Eu merecia saber! Você nos enganou a todos!

-Eu não enganei ninguém! Todo mundo aqui sabia disso, e eu presumi que você soubesse. Rony Weasley certamente lhe diria isso. Pensei que você fosse mais livre de preconceitos.

-Ele era meu padrinho...

-Harry, ninguém mais do que eu quer por as mãos em Black e lança-lo de novo em Azkaban... -Pan duvidou de si mesma ao dizer isso- Eu não tenho culpa de ser filha deles.

-Eu sei.

-Como você ficou sabendo?

-Malfoy deixou escapar quando Hermione o ameaçou quando soube que Bicuço seria sacrificado.

-Eu sinceramente não vou compreender você se você decidir se afastar de mim, mas eu vou respeitar sua decisão. Eu não quero ser um incomodo pra você. Mas eu sempre vou sentir que nós estamos ligados e eu sempre estarei do seu lado pro que você precisar.

-Eu não pretendo me afastar de você. É estranho, mas é como se você fosse família agora. Você é filha do traidor dos meus pais, mas eu confio em você.

-Eu sou praticamente uma Dumbledore, Harry.

-Eu sei. Eu só tenho sentido tanta frustração e tanta raiva...

-Eu entendo. Eu estou aqui se você precisar.

O sábado chegou ensolarado e tenso com a chegada da final de Quadribol. Pan, que passara a semana inteira seguindo Harry de aula em aula, para garantir que ele não fosse inutilizado por nenhum aluno malfeitor da Sonserina, estava mais nervosa do que os jogadores. Era como se aquela fosse a sua final de quadribol, e não a de Harry.

-O que você tem, porque não está comendo?!- Pan perguntou ao encontrar Harry, Rony e Hermione na mesa da Grifinória- Você dormiu bem, está descansado? A Firebolt está inteira?

-Preciso falar com você. -disse Harry se erguendo e puxando Pan para um corredor vazio.

-O que foi?

-Desde o começo do ano eu tenho visto um Sinistro e hoje, de madrugada, eu vi ele de novo. Sempre que eu vejo esse bicho coisas ruins me acontecem.

Pan se concentrou em relembrar o que diabos era um sinistro. Parecia coisa de Trelawney.

-Harry... como é esse Sinistro? -perguntou ela tentando se lembrar.

-Como todo Sinistro. Um cachorro preto e grande, e...

-Oh! Você viu um cachorro preto e grande por aqui? -o estômago dela despencou.

-Eu vi desde sempre, até na rua dos Alfeneiros... Neste dia eu quase fui atropelado pelo Nôitibus...

-Harry, me ouça, o Nôitibus quase me atropelou dezenas de vezes. Ernesto está enxergando cada vez pior. Eu já vi esse cachorro preto, e eu acho que ele não é um Sinistro. Fique tranqüilo.

-Você viu?

-Vi.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Você está dizendo isso pra me acalmar. Eu só quero que você não me deixe morrer hoje, caso eu caia de novo da vassoura.- e voltou para a mesa.

O Jogo foi tenso. Pan estava no camarote dos Professores ao lado de Minerva. Severus e ela estavam de verdade muito juntos ultimamente, mas as boas relações não se aplicavam ao Quadribol. Principalmente quando o jogo estava desleal. Malfoy chegou ao cúmulo de segurar a Firebolt de Harry quando ele avistou o pomo, e Pan o xingou durante uns cinco minutos sem parar.

-Devíamos ser imparciais. -Severus comentou ao lado dela.

-Devíamos ensinar nossos alunos a não trapacear. -devolveu Pan furiosa.

-Eu não sou o pai deles... –Severus começou a argumentar, mas foi interrompido pelos berros do narrador.

-Ele pegooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooou! -berrou Lino Jordan- Grifinória veeeeeeeeeeence o Jooooooooooooooooogo!

-Ganhamos a Taça! -Exclamou Minerva emocionada, e abraçou Pan.- Ganhamos!

Depois disso o dia ferveu numa intensa comemoração. Pan só voltou para sua torre no meio da madrugada, e jogou-se na cama ainda vestida e dormiu. Despertou no dia seguinte com dor de cabeça, mas mesmo assim, desceu para tomar café. Sua habitual cadeira entre Snape e Lupin estava vazia, esperando-a. Severus não puxou muito assunto, mas quando Lupin decidiu comentar o jogo, ele resolveu que seria melhor voltar para as masmorras para evitar a humilhação.

Pan começou a comer suas torradas bem devagar e quando o correio coruja chegou ela recebeu um bilhete de Hagrid. Nele havia a data para o julgamento do recurso de Bicuço, que seria no dia seis. Além disso havia uma outra informação que fez Pan se engasgar.

-Mas que p**** é essa? -ela exclamou entre seu acesso de tosse- Como assim o carrasco vem para o julgamento do recurso? É quase como se dissesse que o réu foi condenado!

-Do que se trata? –Lupin perguntou.

-O julgamento do Hipogrifo de Hagrid.

-Esse sempre foi um caso perdido. Eu queria me desculpar pelo que aconteceu na enfermaria naquele dia.

-Está tudo bem. Severus e eu conversamos, estamos bem agora. Seria bom também que vocês evitassem discussões sem sentido.

Lupin não gostou muito da noticia de que sua afilhada afinal estava firme e forte com Severus.

-Pan, você tem certeza?

-Tenho. –ela disse com firmeza- Eu o amo.

-Mesmo?

-Sim.

-Além de tudo?

-Que tudo? Remus, Severus sempre esteve comigo, ele sempre foi uma das pessoas que eu mais amei minha vida toda, e eu sei que também sou muito importante pra ele.

-Droga! -ele murmurou chateado- Droga, Pan!

-Remus...

-Ele não te merece! Se ele fizer alguma coisa que te magoe de novo... ou que te ponha em perigo, eu juro que... -Lupin ameaçou dando um murro na mesa, fazendo as xícaras pularem.

-Lupin, você está particularmente explosivo ultimamente.

-Desculpe... Mas é muito difícil ser impotente nesse aspecto.

-Não se preocupe comigo. Eu preciso apenas que você esteja lá pra secar minhas lágrimas se necessário, não quero preocupar você com nada...

-É impossível, meu anjo. Eu sempre tentarei ao máximo estar com você e protege-la dessas situações do mundo.

-Eu agradeço, mas mesmo assim... talvez seja melhor que eu acumule minhas experiências, sejam boas ou ruins.

Pan passou a maior parte daquele dia com Hagrid, que de verdade estava necessitando apoio emocional. Os alunos estavam ocupados estudando para seus exames, por isso tudo parecia muito calmo. Aquela noite, Pan e Severus jantaram juntos, em Hogsmead.

O dia seguinte foi bastante cheio. Eram os testes de DCAT inclusive os de Harry, Rony e Mione. Pan desejou boa sorte a eles quando passou pela mesa da Grifinória e foi se sentar junto de Severo na mesa de Funcionários. Harry e Rony estavam tensos, mas Hermione estava quase explodindo. Pan ficou preocupada com ela, mas Minerva garantiu que estava tudo bem.

Depois do café Pan recomeçou sua ronda diária habitual, vasculhando todas as passagens e cômodos afastados do castelo. Almoçou com seus queridos elfos. Durante a tarde observou o teste de DCAT de Harry e foi para a cabana de Hagrid muito mais do que orgulhosa. Quando descia pelas escadas que levavam a cabana do amigo encontrou um desafeto seu.

-McNair. -sibilou em desagrado.

-Ora vejam só... Se não é aquela coisinha petulante que se metia nos meus assuntos...

-Eu não me metia nos seus assuntos... Eu tenho de verdade algum asco pelo que podem representar esses "seus assuntos". Eu apenas tentava solucionar os crimes antes que você saísse por ai executando criaturas mágicas inocentes.

Pan recordou-se de suas aulas de Direito Mágico Ministerial, quando ela tinha que agir como advogada e detetive e solucionar ou reafirmar crimes antes de seu julgamento final. Sua especialidade eram as Penas de Morte. McNair, o carrasco que ganhava por execução, não ficava muito feliz quando Pan inocentava uma de suas futuras vitimas.

-Mas hoje você não poderá fazer muita coisa... Esse hipogrifo é meu.

-Bom, você tem razão. O Ministro está trilhando um caminho bem indigno se seguir atuando de acordo com as necessidades de pessoas como Lucius Malfoy.

-Como disse? -Fudge perguntou surgindo de trás de uma coluna.

-O que o senhor ouviu, Ministro. Eu não retiro nenhuma palavra.

E desceu para a cabana de Hagrid, mas antes que realmente pudesse chegar até lá, foi interceptada por uma coruja que ela já conhecia.

-Hope... -sibilou abrindo a carta

"Pamela

Eu estou em Hogsmeade, preciso urgentemente de você aqui.

Venha ao 'Três Vassouras' agora.

É sobre seu pai.

_Hope."_

Sem pensar duas vezes, Pan correu para o Três Vassouras. Diante da porta hesitou por um instante, preparando-se para o pior e entrou. Hope bebericava uma Água de Gilly e olhava atentamente para a porta. Pan foi até ela.

-Devíamos procurar um lugar menos movimentado... -disse Pan sentando-se ao lado de Hope

-Não. Ninguém vai desconfiar de nós duas aqui.

-Então? O que você descobriu?

-Pan eu tenho certeza absoluta que Sirius Black é inocente. Absoluta. -enfatizou Hope.

-C-c-como assim?

-Eu sei como tudo aconteceu. Eu usei Leigiminência em cinco trouxas que testemunharam o assassinato de Pettigrew. Não foi fácil porque eu tive que desfazer complicados feitiços de alteração da memória e filtrar as imagens que obtive de todos eles. Desde aquele dia em que você encontrou o cachorro na caverna eu tenho me empenhado nisso. Os trouxas foram dados como mortos pelas autoridades, mas eles já estão de volta a suas respectivas casas de repouso e sanatórios, já que depois dos feitiços da memória eles ficaram meio... psicologicamente instáveis.

-E ai? O que você viu?

-Pettigrew matou todo mundo e eu acho que ele aparatou depois por que eu não o vi depois que a fumaça tapou tudo. Um dos trouxas caiu e só via Sirius ameaçando Pettigrew, e por ser trouxa não entendia que a varinha as costas dele era uma arma. No exato momento que Sirius lançou um Feitiço Estuporante, que é vermelho, em Petter, Petter lançou uma Maldição da Morte de um jeito que só Voldemort sabia fazer. Era tanta Magia Negra potencializada que o raio do feitiço tinha cerca de seis metros. Verde. Enorme. Parecia que Sirius realmente tinha matado Pettigrew, porque ele ia mesmo fazer isso, mas não fez.

Pan abaixou a cabeça sentindo o peso das palavras de Hope sem realmente poder assimilar tudo. Sirius não era o "notório assassino em massa" que o Ministério bradava aos quatro ventos. Era um homem injustiçado. E Ninna também.

-O mais difícil de tudo é que seu pai sequer era um traidor.

-Como assim? Ele era o Fiel do Segredo dos Potter...

-Eu acho que o Fiel do Segredo era Pettigrew.

Agora Pan não sabia mais o que dizer e muito menos como agir. Afundou o rosto nas mãos e simplesmente chorou. Hope, preocupada, passou o braço em torno da amiga e afagou seus cabelos.

-Querida... Não fique assim, você precisa ser forte agora... Seu pai é inocente!

-Você imagina o quanto ele deve ter sofrido passando 12 anos sendo inocente em Azkaban?! E minha pobre mãe...? Meu Deus...

-Eu sei que dói em você, Pan, mas tente se acalmar e ouvir todo o resto... Nós precisamos agir, você vai ter tempo para se desesperar depois.

-Continue! -Pan secou as lágrimas e ergueu a cabeça curiosa- Conte-me tudo.

-Na conversa entre Black e Pettigrew havia algumas dicas de como a coisa se desenrolou. Eu tenho decoradas as frases que os dois disseram e eu me lembro bem da cara dissimulada de Petter fingindo que estava indignado com a morte de Lílian e James Potter.

Hope parou e tomou outro gole de sua bebida.

- Petter dizia que Sirius havia traído os Potter, mas Sirius disse com clareza que quem era o fiel do segredo era Petter. No meio da confusão, a mulher trouxa de quem eu extrai essa lembrança não estava muito confiante de que Petter estivesse falando sério. Ela o achou muito teatral, muito fingido. Black sim estava possesso e estava ali para vingar a morte de James. Mas no momento em que Sirius lançou o Feitiço Estuporante e todas aquelas pessoas morreram em volta dela, ela mudou de opinião e no seu depoimento ela disse que o viu matar o homenzinho gordinho que apontava uma vareta pro outro homem, bonitão, de preto, descabelado.

-Hope, isso não prova muita coisa...

-Pan, abra sua mente!

-O que o Ministério ganharia enviando meus pais a Azkaban por nada? Não vamos esquecer que Ninna é praticamente filha de Dumbledore!

-Pamela, raciocine! Nada prova que o Ministério sabe que Sirius é inocente! Naquela época o numero de prisões de Comensais era tão imenso que eles investigaram muito pouco antes de enviar metade do pessoal da Sonserina pra Azkaban! Eles se fixaram em evidencias, e eu garanto que as evidencias realmente são muito comprometedoras. Pra copletar, Sirius Black não ajudou nada invadindo Hogwarts pra fazer sabe-se Merlin o que? Para matar Harry Potter é que não era! De acordo com tudo o que eu extraí daqueles trouxas e montando o quebra cabeças do jeito que ele devia ter sido montado anos atrás, eu concluo que Sirius foi preso por um crime que ele não cometeu. Como vamos saber a verdade verdadeira disso tudo é outra história. Precisamos encontrar Sirius logo.

-Mas, Hope, você fala como se isso fosse fácil... Se encontrar Sirius fosse assim tão simples você não acha que ele já teria sido pego?

-Temos a caverna. Sabemos onde ele esteve. Ele pode continuar lá, por algum motivo...

-Eu pedi que ele fosse embora...

-Ele pode não ter ido. Vamos, Pan! Animo!

As duas aparataram para a floresta. Pan muito mais do que nervosa, estava em pânico. Ela não sossegaria enquanto não estivesse com o pai. Precisava ouvir como tudo aconteceu. Hope havia conseguido uma façanha incrível, extremamente importante pra comunidade bruxa.

-Com seu relato nós podemos soltar a minha mãe! -dizia Pan enquanto as duas caminhavam na floresta.

-Não, Pan, nós não podemos.

Ela estacou no meio das arvores.

-Por quê?

-Não há provas...

-Mas as lembranças dos trouxas...

-Eles não vão aceitar lembranças modificadas como prova de nada. Aquelas memórias já foram alteradas, não há mais o que ser feito.

-Mas... de que vale então?

-De que vale? Pan, você imagina quanto vale a liberdade para uma pessoa que não vê a luz do sol há anos? Vale pra que você possa ajudá-los. Fiz isso pra que você pudesse ter certeza de que seus pais são inocentes e que assim faça de tudo pra cuidar deles. Você sabe a verdade, e tenha certeza de que isso a essa altura do campeonato é muito importante, sobretudo para seu pai. Imagine como alguém que passou os últimos 12 anos em Azkaban sendo sugado pelos monstros mais horrendos do mundo vai se sentir quando a filha amada dele lhe disser que sabe que ele é inocente?

-Você tem razão... Isso é muito mais do que ele espera.

-E quanto a sua mãe... Você decide o que vai fazer.

-Preciso ajudá-la. Preciso muito ajudá-la! Não é exatamente impossível contrabandear alguém para fora de Azkaban usando o método correto...

-Tudo em seu devido tempo, moça.

Chegando à caverna as duas constataram que ele havia estado ali havia poucos dias. Havia uma fogueira apagada de cerca de dois ou três dias atrás, e ratos em um estado recente de decomposição. A capa negra que Pan deixou para ele havia sumido.

-Parece que ele foi embora.

-Eu disse pra ele ir. Eu disse ao cachorro.

-E agora? Eu não sei o que fazer. Você é a auror, como se rastreia um bruxo?

-Quantas vezes eu tentei rastreá-lo! -Pan exclamou desalentada- Ele é esperto demais, Hope.

-Tente de novo. Suas intenções mudaram completamente agora, pode ser que surta algum efeito.

Pan sacou a varinha e executou os feitiços de rastreamento em volta da caverna. Para seu espanto uma fina linha dourada surgiu indicando o Norte.

-Norte?

-Hogwarts. -ela concluiu- Ele foi pra Hogwarts.

-Acho improvável. -Hope disse- Fazer o que em Hogwarts? Matar o Harry?

-Por que ele foi pra lá das outras vezes? Deve ser o mesmo motivo!

-Não. Eu acho que ele está procurando outro lugar pra se esconder.

Pan pensou por um segundo.

-Um lugar nos rumos de Hogwarts?

-É... sei lá! Eu acho que ele pode querer ficar mais próximo de você!

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiriuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuus! -berrou Pan chamando pelo pai no meio da floresta- Sou eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eu! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

-Inútil, Pamela. -desdenhou Hope- Vamos seguir a trilha.

Depois de horas de caminhada Pan decidiu que Black estava mesmo em Hogwarts.

-Hope, estamos no meio da Floresta Proibida!

-A Floresta Proibida é enorme e eu sinceramente não agüento dar mais nenhum passo. Malditos saltos...

-O que será que ele foi fazer em Hogwarts? Que interesse é esse? Por que ele entrou na Torre armado se ele não é culpado?

-Poxa, Pan! Que droga, você ainda vai tentar achar que o cara é culpado?!

- Eu só quero entender!

-Porque ele daria uma FIREBOLT pro Harry se quisesse matá-lo? Uma FIREBOLT sem nenhuma magiazinha que pudesse matar o garoto...

-Eu preciso achar um sentido nisso tudo! É um instinto natural!

-Desculpe, mas é que... Estou cansada demais...

-Vamos voltar. -Pan decidiu- Vamos aparatar.

-Não, Pan... eu quero ir pra casa. Você devia voltar pra Hogwarts. Converse com Dumbledore, ele saberá como ajudar.

-Você realmente acha seguro fazer isso?

-Eu acho que se Albus Dumbledore não puder ajudar a gente com isso, ninguém pode.

_**Notas da Autora:**_

**Pearll:** Essa sua sobrinha cada vez mais cabeça dura hein... E agora além de alcoólatra e corna, ainda é do tipo corna compreensiva. Haha A culpa sempre é sua pq você não era facio mossa. Esses dois velhinhos sofreram nas suas mãos semi-sonserinas.

**Daniela Snape:** Capitulo saindo quentinho do forno! \o/

**Uhura:** Eu estava bem mimimi ao escrever esse capitulo, então acho que ele cumpriu sua função mimimizadora. Esse Snape sedutivo atacando as mulheres da vida... digo, as garçonetes de bares... Vamos ver se ele consegue resolver a situação atual e conserta a merda que fez né...

Então gente bonita... brigadão por ler, mas já sabe né... deixem rewiew ou eu vou torcer pra que na sorveteria perto da sua casa _não tenha cobertura_. U_u haha!


	20. Capítulo Décimo Nono

_**Capítulo Décimo Nono.**_

Pan aparatou para Hogsmeade. De longe viu Hagrid bebendo no "Três Vassouras", mas decidiu não ir falar com ele. Na certa estaria afogando a morte de Bicuço em Uísque de Fogo. Ela bem precisava de um pouco de álcool esta noite, mas relembrando a ultima experiência que lhe rendera problemas até com Abeforth, ela decidiu não se arriscar. Caminhou até os portões da Escola pensando em como diria tudo o que tinha em mente para Dumbledore, que com toda a certeza do mundo, compreenderia e acreditaria. Ele era há muito um admirador de Hope. Foi quando uma coisa lhe chamou atenção. Onde estavam os dementadores? Não havia nenhum na entrada e muito menos ao longo do perímetro.

-Ora essa! O que está havendo aqui?! -e sua mente aguçada de auror percebeu uma movimentação estranha na orla da floresta. Os instintos gritaram e ela sentiu um formigamento estranho, mas não inédito.

Num salto e em chamas Pan voou para onde estavam os dementadores, que não lhe deram a menor importância, e continuaram atacando Harry, Hermione e mais alguém, que ela não pode reconhecer. Estava em choque por sentir-se dentro da fênix, oscilando entre o pânico e o frisson, mas tentando manter-se em seu próprio consciente para fazer o que de fato precisava fazer.

Mas o frio invadiu os pulmões da moça que caiu numa profusão de penas e fogo em cima de algumas pedras na margem do lago. Seus olhos pousaram na figura esquelética e desmaiada de seu pai. O pânico foi inevitável, mas aquilo só fez com que sua determinação fenecesse mais rapidamente. Harry estava desmaiando e Hermione jazia caída a uma curta distância. Ela não podia permitir-se perder ou fraquejar. Sacando a varinha da perna Pan gritou:

-Expecto Patronum! - e um jorro de fogo projetou-se de sua varinha, formando o contorno de uma fênix débil, que logo desapareceu.

Os gritos de seus pais torturados encheram-lhe a mente e seu segundo Patrono foi tão fracassado quanto o primeiro.

-Pai...? Papai, fale comigo... Harry? Mione? -suas costelas doíam e ela sentia a perna sangrar.

Ninna gritava em sua mente, Snape beijava Rosmerta, Lupin retornava da transformação muito debilitado...

-Pai... -lágrimas de desespero brotavam em seus olhos- Harry...Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum! Você vai ficar bem, pai... Expec...

E na margem oposta uma luz ofuscante dominou o lugar e depois disso ela desfaleceu curvada sobre o peito magro de Sirius, sem animo, forças ou vontade.

Em seus sonhos ela ia por uma rua estreita segurando a mão de Severus. Não estava com varinha, não tinha como se defender e a sua volta as paredes pareciam emanar perigo.

-"Estou com você."- Severus dizia.-"Não se preocupe, amor..."

-"Mas, Sev... Está tão frio e escuro..."

-"Não tenha medo, eu estou aqui..." -e ela sentia os braços dele envolverem-na no escuro.

Um uivo muito alto fez com que ele a pressionasse contra a parede tomando sua frente.

-"Sev!"

-"Psiu... Vai ficar tudo bem..."-ele tentava tranquiliza-la.

E repentinamente a rua escura se enchia por uma luz prateada e um enorme cervo irrompia galopando em sua direção. Um grito de dor horrível encheu o ar e Severus de repente não estava mais ali.

-"Sev!"

Mas era inútil gritar. Ele havia sumido. Em seu lugar Sirius Black agora protegia a filha, ladeado pelo cervo prateado, e em sua direção vinha um lobisomem enlouquecido. Pan pulou reconhecendo Lupin.

-"Sou eu, Remus, por favor se acalme..."

-"Remie, por favor, somos nós..." -Black argumentava.

A sombra de uma leve compreensão passou pelos olhos amarelos do lobisomem e Pan sorriu. Lupin estava ficando quase imóvel, mas quando Sirius deu um passo à frente ele atacou com as enormes garras. Pan acordou gritando. Estava na escura ala hospitalar e Hermione e Harry pareciam estar bem, mas estavam agitados e falavam muito enraivados com Severus e Fudge.

-Acalme-se! -Severus disse segurando Pan e forçando-a a se deitar- Fique calma...

-Onde está? Onde está? -ela repetia cada vez mais urgente- Onde está?!

-Pan, nós o prendemos. Está tudo bem agora...

-Sev, cale-se! -ela disse pondo-se de pé cambaleando- Onde está Dumbledore?

-Pan, querida, deite-se... -dizia Madame Pomfrey entregando um pedaço de chocolate a ela.

Pan jogou o chocolate no chão e tateou em busca da varinha. Estava nervosa, furiosa, com medo.

-Contenha essa moça! -berrou Fudge segurando-a pelo braço quando Pan correu em direção a porta.

Num movimento rápido ela enfiou a varinha na bochecha de Fudge e sibilou com ar perigoso:

-Solte meu braço.

-Pan, querida... -Snape a pegou pelos ombros tirando a varinha de sua mão- Venha, sente-se aqui...

-Pan, Sirius é inocente! -Hermione esganiçou-se- Por favor, acredite em nós!

-Isso mesmo, não permita! -Harry pediu aproximando-se- Eles vão dar o beijo a qualquer momento!

-Sev... -ela pediu apoio em meio à dor e desespero

-Eles foram confundidos...

-Por favor, saiam daqui... -Madame Pomfrey pediu- Eles estão muito fracos...

A porta se abriu e Dumbledore entrou. Pan gemeu em alivio. Ele acreditaria nela, confiaria nela e teria uma solução em segundos.

-Dumbie!

-Prof. Dumbledore, Sirius Black...

-Pelo amor de Deus! -exclamou Madame Pomfrey histérica- Diretor, isso é ou não é uma ala hospitalar? Eu devo insistir...

-Me desculpe Papoula, mas eu preciso dar uma palavrinha com o Sr. Potter, a Srta. Granger e Pan. -disse Dumbledore calmamente- Acabei de falar com o Sr. Black...

-Suponho que ele tenha lhe narrado o mesmo conto de fadas que colocou na cabeça de Potter e Granger!- disse Severo raivoso - A história de Petter Pettigrew ter sobrevivido como um rato...

-Essa de fato é a história de Black. -confirmou Dumbledore examinando Severo e olhando de soslaio para Pan, dando-lhe uma leve piscada.

-E meu testemunho não vale nada?! Eu não vi Pettigrew na Casa dos Gritos...

-O Senhor foi nocauteado antes, Professor...- Hermione esganiçou-se nervosa

-Srta. Granger, CALE A BOCA!

-Severus! -Pan rugiu- Não grite com Hermione!

-Ora, Snape!- disse Fudge espantado- A mocinha está perturbada, devemos lhe dar o devido desconto...

-Eu preciso falar com Harry, Hermione e Pan a sós. -disse Dumbledore bruscamente- Papoula, Cornélius e Severus... Por favor, nos deixem.

-Diretor! -Madame Pomfrey ia começar a falar de novo, mas Dumbledore a silenciou com um gesto.

-Não pode esperar. -ele informou- Por favor, vão.

Fudge e Pomfrey saíram. Snape, no entanto, não se moveu.

-O Sr. certamente não acreditou em uma palavra do que Black disse.

-Eu preciso conversar com Harry, Hermione e Pan a sós. - repetiu Dumbledore.

Snape deu um passo à frente olhando Pan dentro dos olhos.

-Vocês certamente não se esqueceram de que Black demonstrou ser capaz de matar com dezesseis anos, esqueceram? -perguntou olhando de Dumbledore para Pan- Esqueceram que no passado ele tentou me matar?

-Minha memória continua boa como sempre, Severo.

-A minha também, Sev. -Pan sussurrou e lhe lançou um sorriso tranquilizador.

Depois de varrer as expressões de Pan por um segundo ele saiu. Harry e Hermione desataram a falar ao mesmo tempo, e Pan não estava compreendendo nada, mas sabia da história de um rato, e aquilo era uma boa teoria para a forma como Pettigrew havia sumido no dia das mortes. Lupin transformado, Snape nocauteado, nada disso importava.

-Dumbie, onde ele está? Eu vou tirá-lo daqui...

-Pan... -sussurrou Harry desconfiado- Ele é inocente...

-Eu sei.

-Você não entende... -Hermione dizia- Estamos falando sério...

-Não há o que ser feito. -Dumbledore disse- Sirius não agiu como um homem inocente invadindo o castelo com uma faca, atacando a mulher gorda...

-Dumbie, me diga onde ele está... Eu tiro ele daqui...

-Pamela, não. Você vai fazer o que depois? Isso vai lhe render uma passagem só de ida pra Azkaban...

-Se eles me pegarem. -ela disse com veemência.

-Vai fugir pra sempre? E sua avó? E nós? -ele apontou Harry, Mione e ele. -Severus?

Pan estremeceu ao ouvir a menção a Severus. O rosto de Harry contorceu-se numa careta. Hermione fez cara de "eu já sabia".

-Professor, o senhor acredita verdadeiramente em nós? -Harry perguntou ainda olhando Pan desconfiado.

-Acredito.

-Ajude-nos...

-Eu não tenho o poder de passar pelo Ministro da Magia, Harry. O que nós precisamos... -Dumbledore disse lentamente-...é de mais tempo.- e seus olhos fitaram Hermione.

-Mas... -ela balbuciou- Ah!

-Agora prestem atenção. -continuou o professor falando muito baixo e muito claramente- Sirius Black está preso na sala do Prof. Flitwick no sétimo andar. A décima terceira janela a contar da direita da Torre Oeste. Pan conhece bem a localização. Se tudo der certo mais de uma vida inocente pode ser salva hoje. Mas lembrem-se os três: Vocês não podem ser vistos. Vocês-não-podem-ser-vistos. Conhece as regras, Srta. Granger. Pan, faça o possível pra ficar.

Ela entendeu. Aquilo queria dizer: Suba na torre e espere. Se Harry e Hermione falharem no que quer que seja a missão deles, fuja com Sirius. Harry não estava entendendo nada, mas Pan se ergueu mastigando um pedaço de chocolate e segurou a mão de Dumbledore.

-Cuidado. -ele sibilou preocupado olhando-a nos olhos- Você acredita, não é mesmo? Você não vai matá-lo...

-Eu soube a verdade de outro jeito. -ela disse para Harry, Mione e Dumbledore- Hope.

-Ah...- Dumbledore sorriu levemente- Fantástica!

-Dumbie... Se eu não ficar... Cuide da vovó.

-Cuidarei. Como sempre fiz. E não se preocupe, Minerva vai compreender sua decisão. - ele afagou Pan por um segundo e sorriu.- Eu a amo tanto, Pan. Eu tenho tanto orgulho de quem você é.

-Eu sou quem sou porque você me fez assim. Eu devo tudo a você e eu também te amo muito, meu avô.

Dumbledore pareceu relutante por um segundo. Segurou o rosto dela com a sobrancelha franzida, observando suas feições.

-Vou trancá-los. -disse encarando Hermione, como se despertasse de um transe- São cinco para meia noite.- disse consultando um relógio- Três voltas devem bastar pra você e Harry. Pan, apenas uma. -e ele lhe entregou uma corrente fina de ouro que tirou de dentro de um saquinho preso ao cinto. –Cuidem-se.

E saiu.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Ele quer que a gente volte no tempo. Quer que a gente mude alguma coisa.

-Hermione, explique pro Harry depois. Não há tempo a perder.- Pan colocou o vira-tempo que Dumbledore lhe dera e tentou passá-lo pelo pescoço de Mione e Harry.

-Não, Pan. Eu tenho o meu. -Mione disse tirando uma minúscula ampulheta de dentro das vestes. -Pode ir.

Pan olhou espantada para Mione. Harry não entendia nada de nada.

-Vá, Pan!

-Meninos... cuidado. -ela disse ajustando os controles do vira-tempo de Dumbledore- Harry... por favor, fique bem. Mione...faça o possível.

E girando o vira-tempo uma vez sentiu os pés desprenderem-se do chão e as coisas a sua volta mudarem rapidamente. Eram por volta de 10:45h da noite e ela imaginava que Black só iria para a Torre por volta das 11:15h. Neste momento eles deviam estar sendo atacados pelos dementadores. Harry e Hermione já deviam estar com quase tudo pronto.

-Tenho meia hora. -ela sibilou correndo a sua torre de onde podia ver a sala de Flitwick.

Lá despejou roupas e ouro numa sacola de couro transfigurada para parecer uma bolsa de moedas. Chamou um elfo e pediu comida que seria suficiente pra três ou quatro Pans. Pegou um casaco que deixaria com Sirius no caso de ele ter que ir sozinho e remexeu a procura de sua antiga varinha de Sangue de fênix e carvalho que havia sido trocada pela Lei dos aurores nº 1342, que dizia que Aurores só usariam varinhas especiais e novas. Colocou as coisas pra Sirius, bem como a comida, numa outra sacola separada. Apagou as luzes e olhou em volta vendo se esquecera algo.

Abriu a janela e ficou ajoelhada no parapeito com as duas sacolas presas no cinto. De onde estava, ela pode ver Severus conjurando as macas e colocando Mione, Harry e Sirius nelas. Com certo esforço ele ergueu Pan nos braços e começou a andar para o castelo. Ela viu que McNair assumiu as macas na entrada do pátio e Severo demorou-se um pouco mais. Ele parecia preocupado. Abaixou-se no meio do pátio e acomodou-a melhor nos braços. Uma de suas mãos acariciou o rosto pálido e inexpressivo da moça.

-Oh, Sev... -ela sibilou tentando não pensar em deixá-lo caso tivesse que partir com o pai.- Eu amo você...

E no pátio ele curvou-se sobre ela e a beijou. Pan derramou algumas lágrimas e ficou em silêncio esperando. Pensou em poder abraçá-lo e despedir-se, mas aquilo era impossível. Após uns dez minutos, algumas luzes surgiram na Sala de Flitwick e Pan preparou-se psicologicamente pra agir. Pra onde levaria o pai? Certamente poderia contar com Hope.

Ela transformou-se, agora confiante de poder fazer isso, e pairou acima da Torre, voando em círculos pequenos. Ouvia a voz de Sirius contando a mesma história que contou para os garotos. Dumbledore dizia que não havia o que ser feito.

-Mas Pan, Dumbledore! -a voz rouca do homem dizia- Ela sabe que eu sou inocente, ela esteve comigo...

-Pan está desmaiada na Ala Hospitalar, assim como Harry e Hermione.

-Mas ela sabe...

-Sirius, eu lamento. -e Pan ouviu a porta se fechar.

Ela voou até a janela e observou o homem por um instante. Ele olhava para a porta incrédulo. Ela voltou a forma humana com uma pequena bola de Fogo, segurando-se nas grades da janela e sacou a varinha. Ele a olhou assustado, mas relaxou quando ela sorriu.

-Você pensou que eu ia te deixar virar um pedaço de trapo podre, papai?

-Merlin...

-Alohomora! -a janela se abriu e Pan entrou com um pequeno salto no ar.

Sirius ficou de pé e olhou a filha por um longo momento. Ela fez o mesmo com ele.

-Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. -ele disse com um sorriso.

-Oh... –Pan não sabia o que dizer, mas seu peito estava apertado e seus sentimentos não faziam sentido.

Os dois uniram-se num abraço apertado e emocionado. Não falaram nem se mexeram por uns cinco minutos.

-Eu vi a mamãe... -Pan disse entre soluços.

-Viu? -Sirius perguntou interessado limpando as lágrimas da filha com as mãos.

-Ela está mal... -Pan gemeu- Ficava falando sobre uma música... Pedia-me uma música... Ela não podia me reconhecer, mas falava de mim...

-Eu vi a Ninna quando fugi. -ele disse- Ela não estava lúcida e falava em você como se você estivesse ali. Ela não me reconheceu como Almofadinhas.

-Eu vou tirá-la de lá. -Pan disse num tom de promessa- Eu vou cuidar dela, essa é minha prioridade.

Sirius sorriu emocionado segurando Pan pelo rosto

-Pamela, minha filha, eu estou orgulhoso de você... Muito orgulhoso...

-Você era inocente esse tempo inteiro... -ela chorou- E esteve lá... Oh, Deus, se eu soubesse... Tão horrível...

-Eu sei que você teria tirado a gente de lá. -ele garantiu- Filha, não pense mais nisso. Eu mesmo não penso nisso, eu estou tentando esquecer, mas Ninna... Ela precisa de nós.

-Eu sei...

Eles olharam-se em silêncio por um minuto.

-Você se parece com ela. -ele disse- Você tem o nariz dela e o formato do rosto. Mas o seu queixo é parecido com o meu! -ele disse orgulhoso- E suas mãos. Meu Deus do Céu como eu quis poder abraçar você!

-Então abrace...

Depois de mais um abraço, Pan tirou a sacola transfigurada que seria de Sirius.

-Veja... -disse ela sentando-se e abrindo o pequeno saquinho- Aqui tem uma varinha, um moletom que deve ficar bom em você. Tem um casaco pro frio e esses pacotes de comida. Tem um travesseiro também. -ela sorriu- Tentei colocar as coisas úteis que consegui reunir em meia hora. Pena e tinta... Um pouco de ouro, que vai ser inútil, mas nunca se sabe... Cerveja amanteigada! -ela levantou três garrafinhas que haviam no fundo do saquinho e sorriu.

-Muito obrigado, querida...

-Por favor, me escreva sempre, me deixe sua localização... Crie um código, alguma coisa...

-Eu juro que eu não vou sumir... Mas você não vai ficar comigo?

-Não, se tudo der certo. Se o Harry conseguir fazer o que quer que ele tenha que fazer você vai fugir sozinho, mas caso algo dê errado, eu vou fugir com você.

-Mas ai você... -ele pensou por um segundo- Não, isso vai atrapalhar sua vida...

-Não pense nisso. Seremos só nós dois até eu conseguir buscar a mamãe.

-Pan, eu não quero te transformar numa fugitiva, isso não está certo!

Neste momento Pan viu um movimento no céu e sorriu feliz.

-Lá vem eles!

Harry e Hermione voavam montados em Bicuço. Pararam diante da torre. Pan abriu a janela e pendurou o saquinho no pescoço de Sirius.

-Tome cuidado, pai...

-Eu te amo. -ele a abraçou forte- Cada dia... cada noite, você me manteve são! Nos veremos em breve, não é?

-Sim, agora vá...

-Faça uma reverencia a ele, Sirius. -Harry disse afobado indicando Bicuço.

Sirius Black curvou-se para o Hipogrifo, que voava subindo e descendo parado no mesmo lugar , mas mesmo assim abaixou a cabeça numa clara retribuição. Pan transformou-se e pegou Hermione pelos ombros, tirando-a das costas do animal, para que Sirius pudesse montar. Acomodados, eles voaram para o pátio.

-Você tem que ir, Sirius. Eles vão chegar à Sala de Flitwick a qualquer momento e vão descobrir que você fugiu...

Bicuço pateava o chão inquieto.

-O que aconteceu? E o outro garoto? Pan, você acabou não me dizendo nada... -perguntava Sirius. Pan piou baixinho pondo Hermione no chão

-Ele vai ficar bom, está desacordado... Depressa, vai... -dizia Harry nervoso.

Mas Sirius não se moveu. Olhava de Harry pra Hermione e de Hermione pra Fênix que sobrevoava o pátio inquieta.

-Como é que eu vou poder agradecer...?

-VAI! -disseram Harry e Mione. Pan piou agressivamente.

Black fez Bicuço virar para céu aberto.

-Nós nos veremos de novo em breve. Você é bem filho do seu pai, Harry.

Pan observou o pai se afastar montado no Hipogrifo até uma nuvem encobri-los. Eles ouviram uma badalada e Pan se deu conta de que já era meia noite, Dumbledore devia estar trancando a porta.

Numa investida certeira, pegou Harry e Hermione com as garras e voou numa velocidade irresponsável pelos corredores. Depositou os dois no chão na hora que Dumbledore saia da Ala Hospitalar e voltou a ser humana, na habitual profusão de chamas. Dumbledore já estava com a varinha sobre a maçaneta da porta quando eles chegaram.

-Vejo que tudo deu certo... -ele respirou aliviado ao ver Pan ali.

-Sim, Sirius já foi montado em Bicuço. -Harry ofegou.

-Muito bem, acho que... -ele apurou os ouvidos pra ouvir dentro da enfermaria- Acho que vocês já foram.

E abriu a porta para eles entrarem. Harry e Hermione entraram primeiro. Pan ainda olhou Dumbledore por um segundo. Ele piscou do seu jeito habitual e sibilou.

-Está tudo bem agora?

-Sim.

Ela entrou e ele trancou a porta. Os três voltaram as suas camas e no instante seguinte Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua salinha reservada.

-Foi o diretor que eu ouvi saindo?

-Sim. -Pan respondeu mordendo um pedaço de chocolate.

-Já posso cuidar dos meus pacientes?

Ela fez cada um comer quase uma barra inteira de chocolate. De repente eles puderam ouvir o ronco de fúria que ecoava no andar de cima. As vozes vinham se avolumando.

-O que foi isso? -a enfermeira tinha os olhos na porta- Eles vão acordar todo mundo!

Pan olhou de soslaio para Harry e Hermione, que tentavam ouvir o que as vozes diziam.

-Ele deve ter desaparatado, Severus! Devíamos ter deixado alguém na sala vigiando. Quando isto vazar...

-ELE NÃO DESAPARATOU! -vociferou Severo agora muito perto- NÃO SE PODE APARATAR NEM DESAPARATAR DENTRO DESTE CASTELO! ISSO-TEM-DEDO-DO-POTTER!

-Severo, seja razoável, Harry está trancado...

E com um estrondo a posta se abriu. Fudge, Snape e Dumbledore entraram na enfermaria. Somente o diretor parecia calmo. Na verdade, Pan podia reconhecer que aquela era a cara de Dumbledore divertindo-se.

-DESEMBUCHE, POTTER! -berrou Snape ignorando a mão estendida de Pan- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

-Sev, controle-se! -Pan exclamou fingindo estar chocada.

-Olhe aqui, Snape, seja razoável. -disse Fudge- A porta esteve trancada, como acabamos de constatar.

-ELES AJUDRAM BLACK A ESCAPAR, EU SEI!

-Como assim, você está dizendo que uma Auror do Ministério da Magia está envolvida na nova fuga de Black?-Fudge arregalou os olhos.

-NUNCA FOI ÉTICO DEIXAR PAMELA EM HOGWARTS PARA CUIDAR DE BLACK! ELE É O PAI DELA!

-Pan está aqui por que eu pedi. -Dumbledore interveio- E você sabe disso. Você conhece os motivos tão bem, ou melhor, do que eu! Isso não tem nada a ver com o Ministério.

-COMO VOCÊ SE DEIXOU ENGANAR, PAN?!

-Acalme-se, homem! -ordenou Fudge- Você está dizendo disparates!

-O SENHOR NÃO CONHECE POTTER, MINISTRO! -berrou Snape em falsete- EU SEI QUE FORAM ELES!

-Sev, cale-se... -Pan sibilou morrendo de vontade de rir, no entanto se controlando- Ninguém aqui fez nada...

Ela ficou de pé e foi até ele.

-Acalme-se...

-MAS, PAMELA...

-Chega, Severo... -disse Dumbledore em voz baixa- Pense no que está dizendo. A Enfermaria esteve trancada desde que eu sai, dez minutos atrás. Madame Pomfrey, esses garotos saíram da cama?

-Claro que não. Eu os teria ouvido!

-Ai está, Sev? Satisfeito? -Pan disse fingindo estar chateada.

-Pois é. A não ser que você esteja sugerindo que Harry, Hermione e Pan possam estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, receio que não haja mais motivos para continuar a perturbá-los.

Snape sustentou o olhar de Dumbledore e depois o de Pan, que estava parada a seu lado. Podia-se ver em sua expressão que ele não conseguia conter a raiva, mas não achava nada que pudesse respaldá-lo em suas acusações.

-Severus... Vamos, eu vou preparar um chá calmante pra você.

-Eu não quero chá nenhum!

E saiu.

**Notas da autora:**

**Daniela Snape:** Continuando...

**Uhura:** Agora o circo começou a pegar fogo! Vamos ver se tudo sai como o planejado!

**Pearll:** Meniiiiina, não faça isso, q vc me maaata de vergonha! A fic original é feia demais, me dá vergonha de existir! Hahaha E sim, eu acredito em você, Six é inocente, muito inocente, um anjo de inocência! Six 3

Então galera animada, moçada bonita... quem leu a versão original (medaaaa) sabe que esse capítulo não tem nada de novo, só foi betado e tals... mas ai eu prometo coisas novas no capitulo que vem! Muuuuuito obrigada por ler, vocês fazem meus dias mais felizes (:


	21. Capítulo Vigésimo

_**CAPITULO 12**_

-Espere...

-Pamela, agora não...

-Sev... Por favor, não desconte em mim suas frustrações! -ela gemeu baixinho parando no meio do corredor.

Ele parou também, olhando para baixo. Virou-se para ela e estendeu-lhe uma mão com um suspiro cansado. Pan avançou e lhe deu um beijo.

-Você ajudou, não foi?

-Você está obcecado...

-Pamela...-disse ele em tom de quem vai argumentar, mas se distrai com algo nos olhos dela- Você acabou de se transformar em fênix.

-O que?

-Eu examinei seus olhos quando você chegou à enfermaria... e seus cabelos já não estavam tão queimados... Agora você deve estar com uns 40ºC e seus olhos estão completamente negros.

-Sev, você está tentando descontar em mim...

-Isso é traição Pamela.

Ela se afastou e o encarou sem dizer nada. Realmente ela ainda se sentia quente e seu cabelo cheirava levemente a penas chamuscadas. Obviamente Severus perceberia. Ela entendeu por um instante que ele estivesse magoado, mas no momento seguinte ela o enxergou com maus olhos e o considerou infinitamente egoísta.

-Ele é meu pai.

Severus recuou um passo, o rosto contorcido de fúria e incredulidade. Pan sustentou seu olhar e não se deixou abater.

-Então você admite que libertou o homem que...?

-Se você acusar meu pai novamente ou duvidar da minha idoneidade já não haverá concerto para o nosso relacionamento.

Severus engoliu as palavras. Pan parecia não ser Pan naquele instante. Tinha uma expressão profunda, fixa, segura. Parecia a fênix em forma de mulher, e não o costumeiro oposto.

-Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

-Você está disposto a acreditar no que eu disser? Livre de preconceitos e antigas dores?

-Eu precisarei ouvir você e refletir sobre.

-É o suficiente. –ela disse num tom mais ameno-Vamos.

Ela o conduziu até a sala dele, nas masmorras. Sentia-se exausta fisicamente, mas nada se comparava ao seu desamparo emocional. Tudo o que ela queria era deitar a cabeça no ombro de Severus e dormir sem sonhar por uma semana, mas aquilo não poderia ser enquanto toda a historia não fosse esclarecida.

Eles entraram na masmorra em silêncio. Pan observou-se no vidro da falsa janela imaginando como começar sua narrativa. Podia observar que Severus tremia enfurecido, mas não dizia nada. Ficaram ali por quase cinco minutos. Ela buscando palavras e sanidade, ele procurando calma.

Então Severus decidiu que precisava de um pouco de apoio para recompor suas emoções. Aproximou-se dela por trás e apenas apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Pan buscou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos.

-Eu te amo. –ela disse com um suspiro cansado- Eu preciso que você nunca esqueça isso.

-Eu sei, meu amor. E eu nem preciso dizer o quanto eu a amo, eu sei que você não apenas sabe, mas também sente.

-Eu posso parecer inconsequente às vezes, mas eu não faço nada que não precise ser feito.

-Você salvou Sirius Black. Eu não posso entender porque, mas eu sei que há um excelente motivo pra isso.

-Por isso que nós precisamos conversar.

-Não. Você precisa descansar... Você está cada vez mais quente. –Eu não quero dormir sem dizer tudo o que eu preciso dizer. Você não vai conseguir dormir sem saber a verdade.

-Então me conte a verdade, mas antes vamos apenas respirar. -ele disse com a voz mais branda e cuidadosa- Fique aqui essa noite, não vá a alugar nenhum. Eu vou pedir alguma coisa pra você comer.

-Preciso de um banho.

-Eu tenho um chuveiro. –ele disse como se fosse o obvio.

Severo conduziu-a para o quarto. Pan que havia estado ali milhares de vezes mal reconheceu o ambiente. A cama estava coberta com uma manta de lã verde escura. Havia quatro pequenas janelas encantadas que mostravam a madrugada dos terrenos da Escola por cortinas escuras e semiabertas. Numa mesinha ao lado da cama, óculos de leitura e alguns livros. O mais impressionante era a lareira que tornava aquele ambiente outrora frio e assustador num lugar aconchegante e até mesmo charmoso. Uma porta a um canto levava ao banheiro.

-Aqui tem toalhas limpas e um pijama meu. -ele riu meio sem jeito- Acho que provavelmente você deva encolher um pouco as calças.

-Ok... -ela agradeceu sorrindo tristemente.

-Não se preocupe com nada... -ele disse acariciando o rosto dela- Está tudo bem.

Pan tomou um relaxante banho morno e abriu a bolsa de couro transfigurada onde havia algumas roupas. Vestiu a roupa intima e pensou em vestir uma de suas camisolas de algodão, mas não resistiu ao pegar a camisa de botões do pijama de Severo. O cheiro dele invadiu seus pensamentos como fazia o Whisky de Fogo. Ela vestiu a camisa, dobrando várias vezes a manga para descobrir suas mãos.

A camisa vinha até abaixo de suas coxas, parecia um vestido. Penteou os cabelos longos e negros e voltou para o quarto sentindo-se renovada. Olhou pela porta entreaberta e viu Severus servir-se de uma dose de hidromel. Ele parecia estar tenso e pensativo. Era aparente que ele também estava cansado.

-Você não acha que esse hidromel vai tirar o seu sono?

-Eu acho que ele vai me ajudar a relaxar. –Severus disse não olhando para ela diretamente, após registrar que ela estava sem calças.

Sobre a mesa havia uma bandeja com um sanduiche de atum e um copo de suco de maça verde, seu lanche favorito. Pan percebeu que estava mesmo com fome e sentou-se observando a comida sem saber realmente se queria comer.

-Você está bem?

-Eu não sei. –ela disse- Eu estou tão cansada.

-Coma alguma coisa e depois nós vamos tomar um vinho e conversar até que você durma.

-Isso parece bom. –ela sorriu.

Comeu um pouco enquanto Severus tomava um banho. Ele estava sujo de fuligem e escombros. Havia um pouco de sangue em suas roupas, mas ele não parecia estar machucado.

Depois de comer Pan voltou ao quarto e deitou-se. Com um aceno da varinha diminuiu o fogo da lareira, porque o quarto estava ficando um pouco quente demais. Encarou o teto por vários minutos relembrando tudo que já havia acontecido durante aquele dia sem fim.

-Pan? Você está chorando? -Severo perguntou preocupado sentando-se na cama ao lado dela.

-Está tudo bem.

-Não, querida... Não está.

-Eu só preciso pensar em tudo o que houve.

Severo calou-se olhando para a figura derrotada de Pan, que soluçava olhando para o teto. Ele foi até o jarro de água e encheu um copo. Não queria ver aqueles soluços, não queria ver nenhuma lágrima... Ver Pan naquele estado machucou fundo, e ele respirou diversas vezes antes de voltar para o lado dela. Ela estava envelhecida naquele momento. Em silêncio ele passou o copo para as mãos dela e sentou-se na cama.

Ela não desviou o olhar do teto, e ele arriscou uma olhadinha para ver o que tanto chamava a atenção dela naquele teto tão comum. Mas não adiantou, ele sabia que ela estava presa dentro de si mesma. Sentiu-se insensível e egoísta naquele instante. Tudo o que ele queria era prender Black e ver sua punição, sem importar-se com o que ela sentiria. E imaginou como ela estaria caso Black tivesse mesmo sido beijado pelo dementador. Estremeceu com a ideia e estirou-se na cama ao lado dela.

-Meu amor... -ele sussurrou em seu ouvido- Eu estou aqui... Eu quero muito que seja o suficiente pra você.

-É sim. -ela disse com a voz falha e ficou imóvel.

-Você se sente pronta pra falar?

-Eu preciso falar.

-Eu estou aqui pra ouvir cada palavra que você disser.

-Por toda a minha vida eu tive medo de ser julgada pelos atos dos meus pais, tive vergonha deles e fingi que eles jamais haviam existido. Eu tinha aquilo que me era importante perto de mim... Você, a minha avó, o Dumbie... Hogwarts. Mas isso não poderia ser o suficiente. Eu queria uma casa e queria uma família de verdade, irmãos e um cachorro... Mas eu sempre soube que aquilo não era pra mim. Por mais que a vida tenha me recompensado por não ter tido a minha mãe e o meu pai, eu nunca vou me sentir completa sem eles... Dois inocentes lançados no pior lugar do mundo, na pior de todas as tristezas e alienações condenados por um crime alheio, de um maldito traidor.

Severus não disse nada, apesar de ter um enorme discurso preparado. Ele sentiu-se confuso, mas interessado em ouvir o resto da historia. Acima de tudo, era vital que ela desabafasse.

-Hoje cedo, quando a Hope me trouxe a confirmação de que eles eram inocentes e me convenceu a procurar o meu pai, muitas das coisas nas quais eu acreditava tomaram outras formas. Como eu posso trabalhar para uma instituição que condenou meus pais inocentes a um destino cruel sem nem ao menos investigar ocorrido a fundo? Como eu posso respeitar aquelas pessoas que não respeitaram o direito que eles tinham de serem submetidos à justiça? E o meu direito de ter minha vida normal com meus pais? Onde tudo isso foi parar?

-Pan, as evidências...

-As evidências estavam erradas, Sev! Ele não é um assassino traidor! Ela não é cúmplice de nada! Não é como você diz... não é um dos contos de Beedle que Black narrou. Eu soube do modo que o mundo da magia devia ter sabido a mais de uma década! Hope investigou tudo, reuniu os fatos, analisou as evidências e chegou a essa conclusão.

-Hope O'Brian?

-Sim.

-A Inominável? -Severus estava medindo as extensões daquilo- Então seu pai está livre? Por que você não disse isso a Fudge?

-Ele não está livre. –ela gemeu frustrada- Por uma das leis do Ministério aqueles que tem memória alterada não devem ser levados em consideração. O que Hope fez foi muito elaborado até mesmo pra você, que é mestre em Leigiminência.

-Mas com isso você pode ganhar tempo para ele...

-Agora tudo se complicou, nós interferimos em sua fuga... se a historia não for aceita pelo ministério estaremos muito encrencados.

-Então essa história dos animagos é verdadeira? -Snape mal podia acreditar e seu interior remexia-se de modo enjoativo- Rato, cachorro e cervo?

-Legitima.

Agora quem encarava o teto era ele. Não, não era verdade aquilo... Não podia ser. Mas no entanto ele sabia que era. Nunca pode deixar de admirar a inteligência de Hope O'Brian e não podia duvidar de nenhuma informação que partisse dela, apesar de saber que Fudge nunca aceitaria aquela história.

Pensou em Pan e em como aquilo devia estar mastigando-a por dentro, e munindo-se de uma força que ele não sabia que existia, estava ainda mais envolvido por ela. A raiva que sentia de Black estava abrandada e seu peito se inchava de compaixão por Ninna McGonagall. E ali, lembrou-se de Minerva e sentiu-se ainda pior.

-Pan me prometa uma coisa...

-O que? -ela murmurou apoiando-se nos cotovelos e virando-se para ele.

-Me prometa que não vai sair por ai caçando Pettigrew.

-Não. Eu não prometo. -ela disse com a voz bastante firme e decidida.- Sev, só com Petter Pettigrew eu vou conseguir realmente inocentá-los.

-Mas se Pettigrew entregou os Potter ao Lorde das Trevas... se ele fez isso e... Talvez seja mais perigoso do que pareça caçar ele.

-Você fala se ele estiver com ... com Voldemort?

-Exato. Isso não é a melhor coisa a ser feita. Se você se decidir por correr este risco eu... Eu terei que impedi-la.

-Você não conseguiria.

-Eu morreria na tentativa de bom grado.

-Não vamos falar disso agora. -Pan disse sacudindo a cabeça para dispersar o peso da afirmação dele.

-Por favor, Pan... -ele implorou sua voz pontuada de receio- Não faça isso.

-Sev, meu querido... Não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar aqui.

-Até quando?

-Eu não sei. Ate quando for conveniente.

Ele preferiu não dizer mais nada e distraiu-se com o fato de que ela estava bem abraçada a ele e mesmo estando por cima das cobertas enquanto ela estava por baixo, ele sentia seus contornos e curvas e aquilo era estranhamente confortável.

Afagou as costas dela sentindo o tecido da camisa mover-se sobre o corpo esbelto. Ele estremeceu sentindo o limite da libido romper-se. Não podia estar pensando naquele tipo de coisas quando Pan se encontrava tão profundamente abalada. Nem naquele instante e nem nunca, não era assim, não podia ser... Mas era inegável, ele a desejava.

-Sev... -ela sussurrou procurando os olhos dele

-O que? -ele ofegou sem conseguir pensar direito.

-Você está bem?

-Eu só... estou cansado.

-Você está tremulo... –e ela jogou a manta de lã sobre ele, deixando seus corpos oficialmente tocando-se.

-Oh... –ele arfou quando sentiu que ela se pressionava contra ele em locais que não deveria haver contato nenhum.

-Melhor assim?

-Você não tem ideia...

-Querido, você...?

-Me desculpe... mas eu não consigo controlar meu corpo com você assim... tão perto e seminua.

-Eu ia perguntar se você foi ferido, mas já que você quis me informar o óbvio...

-Oh! –ele exclamou olhando pra ela, que sorriu e o beijou.

-Isso é normal, eu também me sinto... diferente quando estamos assim tão juntos.

-Não está certo.

-Porque não?

-Nós... não podemos.

-E que lei nos impede?

-Nenhuma, eu apenas não quero que sua primeira vez seja assim. Que a nossa primeira vez aconteça num dia onde estamos tão emocionalmente instáveis.

-E quando é que nós não estamos emocionalmente instáveis?

-Ok, você me pegou nessa pergunta moça... Mas você me entendeu.

-Sim sim, entendi.

Mesmo assim Pan o beijou e logo percebeu que algo no fundo do seu peito estimulava que o beijo fosse cada vez mais intenso e profundo. Severus tentou resistir no primeiro momento, mas assumiu que saberia impor algum limite se fosse necessário e permitiu que ela seguisse. Mas de repente já não havia nenhum limite e num único movimento Severus girou na cama e pressionou-se contra ela. Pan estremeceu quando notou que os olhos dele observavam seu corpo seminu.

-Eu...

-Você?

-Não posso acreditar no quanto você é linda, querida... Uma mulher linda como poucas conseguem ser.

-Isso tudo é a fênix.

-Não deixa de ser quem você é.

Ele sentou-se na cama, afastando-se dela para pensar com mais clareza.

-Nós vamos precisar de um plano.

-Para que?

-Você sabe de tudo sobre mim, sabe que o preço a pagar por estar comigo é muito alto.

-Querido, não faça seus problemas maiores do que de fato são. –Pan disse sentando-se ao lado dele- Eu estarei com você e sempre farei o possível para tornar seu caminho mais fácil.

-Eu sei. –ele segurou sua mão- Mas antes de tudo isso, eu preciso que você entenda o que eu vou lhe pedir.

-Isso não está soando muito atrativo.

-Mas é pro seu bem. –ele garantiu- Hoje eu senti a marca negra arder como não acontecia há muito tempo. Foi apenas um formigar, mas serviu para me lembrar que eu tenho funções a desempenhar e que elas serão muito arriscadas.

-Eu sei.

-E eu não quero você unida a mim até tudo isso estar terminado.

-O que? –ela ficou de pé encarando-o furiosa- Você está terminando de novo?

-Não seja tola, Pan! Não se trata disso! Eu só não quero expor você a mais riscos do que o estreitamente necessário.

-Você esqueceu que eu sou imortal?

-Não depende apenas disso, meu amor... É toda sua vida. Não se trata de vida ou morte, se trata de estar segura mentalmente. Eu vou estar dividido entre dois mestres e eu não quero você no meio disso. Nós dois vamos dar um jeito de libertar sua mãe, deixar seu pai seguro, manter Potter vivo... e todas as outras obrigações que virão com o tempo, para que quando chegue o momento em que eu precisarei me submeter ao Lorde das Trevas, nós estejamos preparados para passar um tempo separados.

-Eu não irei me separar de você. –ela disse com extrema convicção- Eu tive você durante toda minha vida e a única época em que eu não fui feliz foi quando fugi de você.

-Podemos manter nossa relação em segredo.

-Eu não vou esconder de ninguém que nós somos um casal. Eu o amo e eu serei seu apoio independente do que venha.

-Pan... quando tudo isso terminar e nós pudermos ter a chance de nos casar e construir nossa família...

-Não há nada pra ser construído, Sev. Nós já temos uma família, nós sempre fomos uma família. Eu não faço questão de um casamento, mas eu não abrirei mão de você, nem agora, nem num futuro próximo, nem no fim dos tempos.

-Você é uma porta quando decide ser teimosa!

-Nunca existirá um meio termo, meu bem. Se você me quiser é por inteiro.

-Eu a quero como minha esposa, Pamela. Eu quero que nossa união seja oficial. Mas apenas quando o futuro que nos espere não seja uma guerra.

-Sev, ninguém pode garantir que essa guerra acabará bem pra nós. E se o futuro não for como esperamos de modo tão otimista? Porque nos privaremos do hoje? Eu trocaria a eternidade pelo hoje, Sev. Nós podemos construir um mundo melhor, dia após dia... mas eu só vejo sentido nisso com você ao meu lado. –ela murmurou ajoelhada diante dele, suas mãos acariciando o rosto pálido e circunspecto- Eu te amo.

-Então você aceita se casar comigo?

-Eu aceito qualquer coisa que me una a você pra sempre.

**FIM DA SEGUNDA PARTE.**

**Notas da Autora: **Oi gente bonita! E então eu finalizo a segunda parte da Hexalogia já com planos quentinhos para postar a terceira!

Nesse ponto o Terceiro livro de HP está terminando, Sirius está fugindo com Bicuço e Harry está cheio de expectativas a respeito do padrinho. Pamela e Severus estão tomando a decisão mais importante de suas vidas concluindo que juntos serão sempre mais fortes, e eles precisarão ser já que um futuro bem complicado os espera.

Quero agradecer a todas por terem lido ate aqui e prometo que tentarei postar regularmente! Reescrever Pan tem sido uma terapia pra mim e cada rewiew é uma excelente forma de sentir q estou sendo recompensada, por isso muito obrigada! Até loguinho!

**REWIEWS**

**Liv Stroker:** Suuuuper bem vinda! Assim que der eu dou uma passadinha na sua fic, tbm sou louca por SS/HG's *-*

**Pearll:** Aaa bondade sua, a fic original foi escrita por trasgos esfomeados por melosidade! Hahah Tia P aparece de novo logo logo!


	22. Capítulo Vigésimo Primeiro - Parte III

**Parte Três**

"_Fogo"_

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Primeiro**_

Esperava que ele estivesse desperto, ansiava por isso, precisava de ajuda para entender o que acabara de descobrir. Entrou no escritório e irritou-se por notar que estava deserto, logo rumou para o quarto, abrindo a porta sem bater. Observou a cama por um instante e assustou-se. Ele dormia por cima das cobertas, apenas com uma toalha de banho enrolada na cintura. O peito marcado por algumas cicatrizes, mas também bem delineado de musculos, praticamente brilhava na luz fraca de um candelabro. Ele estava exausto, ela notou apenas por identificar que ele havia adormecido sem proteger as portas, sem sequer vestir-se.

Aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se na cama a seu lado. Severus tinha olheiras e parecia pálido, mais que o habitual. O cabelo estava úmido, Pan notou quando afastou uma mecha de seus olhos. Acariciou-lhe levemente o rosto, decidindo que seria melhor esperar que ele acordasse. Podia tentar entrar em contato com Albus para falar da descoberta e de toda a situação com Hope, mas isso seria complicado, ele certamente estaria com Minerva em algum lugar pouco acessivel, tentando confortar a mulher que ainda estava mais do que abalada pela descoberta de que sua filha, presa durante mais de uma década em Azkaban, era inocente.

Podia esperar o dia amanhecer, pelo menos. Podia deitar-se naquela cama, que sabia ser extremamente confortavel, e dormir por algumas horas, mesmo com Severus despido a seu lado. O que era tentador num único e perigoso sentido. Também estava cansada, a noite fora longa e cheia de acontecimentos que ela preferia esquecer. E seu portal para o conforto e esquecimento estava adormecido nesse momento. Pan curvou-se e beijou Severus nos lábios com suavidade. Decidiu tomar um banho e tentar descansar.

-Eu não imagino o que aconteceu esses ultimos dias pra você estar com essa aparência derrotada, meu amor... Vou deixar você descansar e...

Antes que terminasse a frase, sentiu o golpe. Severus a atirou para fora da cama com um único gesto. Atingira Pan com o antebraço, transversalmente, atingindo o ombro com o pulso e uma costela com o cotovelo, machucando um seio no processo. Ela gritou, sentindo a dor de um osso quebrado, não sabia se pelo golpe ou se pelo impacto com o chão.

-Pamela! –ele berrou atirando-se sobre ela- Oh, Céus, o que eu fiz?! Pan, me perdoe... Eu não estava pensando quando agi, eu...

-Oh, Sev! Oh, como dói! –ela reclamou, mas logo a eficaz camada de fogo que a curava sempre surgiu, envolvendo-a pelo tórax e em pouco tempo, onde Severus se desculpava e maldizia incessantemente, ela estava bem.

-Eu não imaginava que você apareceria hoje... Eu acabei pegando no sono...

-Shhh... –ela tocou os lábios dele com o indicador- Me ponha na cama e me deixe descansar um segundo, por favor. Esse tipo de coisa tira minhas forças.

-Eu te feri seriamente, você devia estar fugindo de mim! –ele disse, mas mesmo assim a pegou no colo e colocou na cama, ignorando o fato de que a essa altura estava sem a toalha, agora caída no meio do tapete.

-Eu invadi seu quarto e atrapalhei seu sono. Você agiu como eu teria agido.

-Eu não sabia que era você!

-Eu sei que não. Ninguém está te culpando, querido.

-Eu devo estar mesmo com algum problema. Minhas proteções adimitem que apenas você entre aqui sem precisar bater ou me chamar. Quem eu imaginava que apareceria no meu quarto durante a madrugada?

-Está tudo bem. –ela garantiu, observando ele ir calmamente até o tapete e pegar a toalha.

Merlin, ela tinha que tirar determinados assuntos da cabeça. Agora observava as costas e as nádegas dele, cada músculo se movendo, as pernas levemente peludas, e os ombros largos e firmes...

-Eu não sabia que suas proteções me admitiam.

-Sempre foi assim, desde que você era criança. –ele enrolou a toalha de volta na cintura e foi em busca de um roupão- Não fique me olhando quando eu estou nu.

-Você me viu nua um milhar de vezes.

-Da ultima vez que isso aconteceu você estava desmaiando por causa da fênix. Eu não olhei realmente para lugar nenhum.

-Não parecia interessante?

-Pan... –ele se virou para ela, que o observava com um ar travesso- Não tente acabar com meu auto-controle.

-O que você achou do que viu?

-Você realmente quer que eu me sinta sujo o bastante por reparar que você... –ele interrompeu-se balançando a cabeça para afastar o pensamento- Você estava falando quando eu acordei, o que você dizia?

-Não mude de assunto, estamos falando de nudez... –ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, decidindo que deixar Severus corado era mais divertido que quadribol- Eu estava nua, e você me pegou no colo, dessa vez sem minhas camadas de roupa, no máximo uma capa me envolvendo, e você não sentiu nada... quero dizer, suas mãos estavam realmente me segurando... –e ajoelhou-se na cama, engatinhando até a borda mais proxima dele.

-Pearll estava lá berrando comigo. E antes, Hogwarts inteira estava lá. Seu corpo nu não é segredo pra ninguém. –ele fixou os olhos no lençol da cama, evitando olhar pra ela naquela situação tão... sufocantemente sedutora.

-Eu posso dizer o que achei de você sem roupa. Posso descrever como um arrepio estranho me percorreu e um calor ainda mais estranho se espalhou por aqui... –ela tocou o ventre e deixou as mãos escorregarem um pouco mais para baixo- Posso dizer também que minha respiração sumiu e eu me imaginei tocando... –e agora ela passou os dedos pela pele que se entrevia através do roupão- ... assim, sem nenhum pedaço inutil de tecido atrapalhando.

Severus agora tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Uma mão segurava a cabeça dela, com os dedos entrelaçando-se nos cabelos soltos, e a outra envolvia o pulso dela, numa inutil advertência, onde ele já havia se rendido. Pan ofegou quando sua mão alisou a superficie do peito dele, e quando deu por si, estava com os lábios colados ali. De fato estava quente e trêmula ao mesmo tempo e ele parecia estar vivenciando a mesma coisa.

-Pan, não faça isso... –ele gemeu rouco e aflito.

-O que eu estou fazendo? –ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas precisava admitir que já não era bem assim. O que começou como uma travessura estava tomando uma proporção séria agora.

-Você está fazendo isso... –ele passou a mão pela perna dela, por baixo da saia, subindo sempre, encontrando o local onde a meia acabava numa renda e se iniciava a pele macia, e ainda mais acima, a curva acentuada que delimitava os glúteos mais firmes que ele sentira em toda a vida.

Ela arfou e fez a única coisa que podia ter feito naquele momento. Beijar Pan era uma das coisas que Severus catalogava como "doloroso parar", e ela agora tinha os lábios e a lingua tão perfeitamente sincronizados em sua boca que interromper o contato seria, de fato, doloroso. Já não importava por onde as mãos dela estivessem passando, se ela queria provocar que arcasse com as consequencias de também ser incitada.

Por sua vez, Pan havia enfiado as mãos dentro do roupão e sentia as costas, cujos musculos chamaram tanto sua atenção. Notou que havia cicatrizes em alto-relevo, e aquilo era triste, mas ao mesmo tempo era misterioso e sedutor. Deslizou as mãos e encontrou a ondulação que indicava o final das costas. Deteve-se ai, porque nesse momento ele a apertou contra si, e ela sentiu algo mais pressionando seu ventre. Não soube como, mas os botões do corset de couro se abriram e ele caiu de lado, deixando-a apenas com a roupa de baixo, que se resumia numa fina blusa de seda, sem alças.

Severus observou a seda branca em contato com a pele dela, e deslizou a mão de seus cabelos para sentir o volume firme dos seios em contato com a seda. Ambos deixaram escapar um gemido, no meio de toda aquela curiosidade mútua sendo sanada, não havia mais espaço para nada... Hesitação, incerteza, medo, pudor... nada. Ele precisou dizer a si mesmo que havia ultrapassado uma linha que eles não deviam ter deixado surgir, mas agora era tarde, porque seus dedos haviam deslizado por baixo do elástico de sua calcinha e percorrido um caminho descendente até sentir uma umidade lisonjeira.

-Ah, Pan... –ele disse dando-se por vencido, quando tudo diante dele se resumia àquela mulher, e já não havia nada mais em lugar e de jeito nenhum que o iludisse sobre ela ser ou deixar de ser sua menina. Já não havia nenhuma menina ali, era uma mulher, a mais bonita e incrivelmente especial mulher de todo o planeta. E ela estava literalmente em suas mãos, em sua boca, em sua pele, úmida e quente.

-Sev... –ela sibilou- Eu acho que meu corpo está atuando por si mesmo e... tudo o que eu sei é que há algo dentro de mim que precisa ser preenchido... eu tenho plena consciencia de um espaço que jamais existiu antes... e esse espaço é todo seu.

Aquilo foi demais, mesmo pro mais casto dos homens, o que não era o caso. Ele a empurrou na cama, puxando a saia pelas pernas. Observou a fina calcinha com a qual havia brincado minutos atrás e a perna longa, vestida com uma meia que vinha até o meio da coxa. Seu roupão aberto deixava todo o seu corpo à mostra, inclusive sua parte mais viril, dolorosamente necessitada de que algo a envolvesse.

Pan livrou-se da peça de seda que ainda cobria seu busto. E esse gesto simples fez com que ele se ajoelhasse na cama, separando as pernas dela, e mergulhando o rosto na firme maciez daqueles seios que imploravam por beijos e carícias... Ele arrancou dela cada gemido que pode enquanto acariciava e sugava os mamilos turgidos e rosados. Interrompia-se apenas para beijar-lhe a boca, e foi no final de um desses beijos que ele pode observar uma das imagens mais lindas que o acompanhariam na vida: Pan, adulta, dele, nua em sua cama, com os cabelos espalhados pelo lençol marfim, os olhos escuros de desejo fixados nele... os lábios entreabertos, inchados por beijos intensos, ajudando-a a respirar.

-Você é linda.

-Você é. –ela disse

-É um elogio completamente novo pra mim.

-Ninguém vê você pela minha perspectiva. Afortunadamente.

-Pan, eu... –ele interrompeu-se para formular bem o que ia dizer- Pan, eu não quero parar aqui.

-Parar o que estamos fazendo? Eu não quero que você pare.

-Oh, eu sei que não... –ele murmurou- Mas você pode se arrepender em algum momento.

-Por me entregar ao homem a quem sempre pertenci? Sev...

-Eu não vou deixar você jamais. Eu serei sempre seu e você sempre minha, não importa o que aconteça.

-Exatamente.

-Eu me casarei com você, não se preocupe...

-Pare de se aflingir com essas bobagens, meu amor. O que é um casamento diante do que nós somos?

-Sua honra, eu...

Pan apenas fez um gesto com a mão e terminou de despir o pouco que faltava. Envolveu o membro dele com as duas mãos e o acomodou onde ele deveria estar. Levou um instante para que Severus percebesse que estava ali, pronto para entrar e preencher o lugar dele dentro dela. Pressionou-se devagar sentindo que ela o envolvia, tão apertada e quente que chegava a doer. Cada vez mais quente, cada vez mais fundo... E ela apenas tinha o rosto contorcido numa expressão de dor. Lamentável, mas inevitável. Logo não doeria, logo seria apenas prazer.

-Tem alguma coisa acontecendo comigo. –ela disse sem fôlego

-Eu posso parar, meu amor. Não se preocupe...

-Eu estou tão quente...

-Está doendo? Quando eu me mover, vai doer.

-É algo... é algo estranho...

-É ruim? –ele preocupou-se quando a temperatura dela subiu consideravelmente.

-Continue.

-Pamela...?

-Eu tenho certeza, Sev, eu vou explodir se essa necessidade de você não passar.

-Você está quente... –ele comentou.

-Oh, Sev... –ela gemeu quando ele se rendeu e iniciou o movimento, lento e cuidadoso.

Ele viu o corpo dela recobrir-se com as chamas, suaves e cálidas. Fazia parte dela, era mais excitante ainda, se é que havia espaço para isso. Se havia dor, agora já não existia nada além do mais inebriante prazer. Ele se sentiu a vontade para ser mais veloz, ir mais fundo. Ela o agarrava forte, suas pernas pressioando os quadris dele, puxando-o pra si, e ela não sabia como aprendera aquilo, mas seu corpo se moldava de forma a fazer todo aquele prazer ser cada vez mais intenso. Ainda se sentia estranha, mas aquela sensação não se comparava a todo o resto. Mas conforme ela sentia que estava prestes a explodir de prazer, sentia que desmaiaria a qualquer minuto.

O fogo estava mais forte. Severus suava, agora completamente evolvido nas chamas. Reparou que Pan impelia-se pra frente, aumentando o contato entre os corpos e que se movia, de modo natural, quase como um instinto. Ela gemia agarrando-o com força, beijando-o onde podia. Então seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e mais urgentes, tudo era fogo agora, e no momento em que ela gritou o nome dele, coincidindo com seu ápice e desencadeando o dele, apagou.

_**Notas da Autora**_

Hey meus amores, um milênio depois do final da segunda parte da Hexalogia, to eu aqui de novo com a estréia mais picante do que eu podia imaginar seria. Tenho certeza de que vocês vão pensar que o Sev se rendeu facil demais dessa vez, mas vamos convir que se ele se negasse de novo ia ficar meio gay da parte dele, não é verdade?

Como vocês viram, é verão e a Pan tá pegando FOGO em mil e um sentidos. Ao longo da 'season' vocês vão entender melhor porquê isso.

Vou deixar um agradecimento geralzão pra todo mundo que tá lendo (se é que ainda existe alguém por aqui) e vou prometer que não vou deixar a fic em hiatus por mais de uma semana. Deixo também o convite pra que vocês possam ler outras fics minhas ;) por aqui mesmo.

"Um Novo Erro" é outra SSPO, já foi concluida e tem eu lá sendo estrela, aprontando e errando de novo, bem no meu estilo eu. (sério, se vocês não tem uma cara pra dar a ela, imaginem a guria da foto ai, acrescentem um pouco de beleza, pq né... eu sou normalzinha, e descubram a personalidade real da escritora aqui) Praticamente minha auto-biografia no mundo de HP.

"Frozen" é uma SSLL, onde a nossa Luna voadinha descobre o que há por trás da cortina de sonhos que ela criou pra se esconder do horror do mundo. Mas não só horror existe ai, já que o Sev é sempre o Sev e garanto que fiz escritor muito bom chorar com essa narrativa, quando postei inicialmente no orkut.

"Intrínseco" narra o que houve antes de Pan nascer. Ela inicia com a história de Minerva e Albus, vai por um longo caminho e eu planejo que acabe exatamente quando Pan nascer. (já to deixando spoiler) Faz parte da Hexalogia, como um super anexozão. Se eu fosse vocês eu não deixava de ler. ;)

Isso é tudo pessoal, pelo menos por hora.

Obrigada mesmo por ler!


	23. Capítulo Vigésimo Segundo

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Segundo**_

Andava de um lado para o outro na mais completa alienação do mundo. Apenas o que importava era o que se passava dentro daquelas quatro paredes. Pamela estava inerte já fazia quase um dia inteiro e Severus decidira que a melhor coisa a fazer era contactar Albus e pedir ajuda. Sabia, seguramente, que teria que explicar toda a história e assumir diante do avô daquela criatura fantástica em corpo de mulher, mas que vivia na terra havia menos de 13 anos, que consumara o mais intimo dos atos carnais com ela. Imaginou se haveria alguma chance de sair ileso disso. Concluiu que não. Ao longo do dia teve tempo para conformar-se.

Ele banhara Pan em agua fria, imaginando que o choque de temperaturas pudesse ajudar a despertá-la,mas não surtiu efeito. Apenas serviu para que sua pele queimasse ainda mais quando ele a tirou da banheira. Conjurou um pijama de seda, como os que ela costumava usar, e vestiu-lhe. Na metade daquele dia de uma espera amarga, ele solicitara comida aos elfos, e mesmo sendo contra aquele apetite por carnes semi-cruas que Pan tinha, usou disso também para tentar, de algum modo, fazer com que ela despertasse.

Albus apareceu na metade da madrugada. Estava sério e pensativo, mas tentou parecer, como sempre, o mesmo velhote jovial que cumprimentava alegremente fosse qual fosse a situação.

-E então, o que aconteceu com ela? Não me diga que ela também precisa de atenção médica, como Hope? Elas precisam seguir menos os passos de Pearll e parar de acreditar que podem fazer tudo sozinhas.

-O que houve com Hope?

-O que houve com Pan? –Albus foi direto ao ponto.

Severus observou o rosto mais do que conhecido a sua frente. Existiam três coisas que tiravam Albus Dmbledore dos seus eixos: Minerva, Pearll e Pamela. Mesmo Harry Potter, muito importante para o velho bruxo, não era capaz de desencadear algumas reações que Severus recordava haver presenciado algumas vezes, a maioria delas envolvendo a filha menor dos dois. Diante disso, ele conjurou um escudo diante de si mesmo e outro em torno de Pan. Observou os olhos de Albus buscando espelhos no quarto, coisa bem usada para refletir feitiços, e com um aceno de varinha cobriu os dois com cortinas escuras.

-Você causou algum mal a ela. –aquilo era uma afirmação.

-Você sabe como Pan é. Todo aquele fogo a qualquer minimo machucado... –Severus engoliu em seco- O que acontece é que noite passada... Noite passada nós fomos longe demais para um casal que ainda não proferiu os votos.

-Você desvirginou minha Pan? –e o tom dele era caustico, como Severus imaginou que seria. Ele estava agora de pé, impedido de avançar apenas pelo feitiço anteriormente instalado.

-Eu me casarei com ela, isso é algo que temos bastante decidido.

-Oh, você irá! Você... –e agora ele estava bastante transtornado, a varinha na mão- E porque ela está assim agora?

-Eu não sei. Eu esperava que você pudesse me ajudar. Fawkes talvez saiba o que houve aqui.

-Detalhes. –disse Dumbledore sentando-se novamente.

-O que?

-Quando ela desmaiou?

-Quando... –aquilo era profundamente constrangedor- Quando ela atingiu o clímax. Antes disso, tudo isso estava em chamas... essas chamas que não queimam. Mas de repente, tudo se apagou e ela desmaiou.

-Há quantas horas?

-Vinte e cinco horas precisamente. –e então fez-se um pesado silêncio cheio de ponderações- Albus... Eu não imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

-No que você realmente estava pensando? –o velho homem perguntou segurando a testa na ponta dos dedos- Que você pode pegar uma garota de 13 anos humanos,levá-la para a cama e que tudo isso vai ficar bem?

-Olhe pra essa mulher e me diga o que é de "garota de 13 anos" que ainda existe ai? Pamela estava bem ciente e bem interessada no que estava acontecedo. E eu garanto, ela não se machucou.

-Minerva vai enlouquecer!

-Oh, não! Minerva não!

-Por hora é melhor não mesmo. Eu vou pedir a Fawkes que nos traga Arya. É o melhor a se fazer, eu acho. E esteja ciente de mais uma coisa, Severus Snape... Não me importa o quanto de apreço eu tenha por você... Se minha menina estiver muito danificada...

-Você pode me torturar, eu deixo. Agora me faça o favor de chamar alguém que resolva isso! –e indicou Pan.

Albus executou um feitiço invisível e em poucos instantes Fawkes surgia numa labareda de fogo no interior do quarto. Pousou exatamente do lado de Pan e piou severamente por alguns minutos,em que ela apenas se remexeu na cama. Mas já era uma reação. Albus e Severus não conseguiam reagir de modo algum. Então, Fawkes silenciou.

-Fawkes, Arya talvez possa ajudar mais.

A Fênix encarou o dono e piou soturnamente. Severus começava a inquietar-se, imaginando que Pan estava em uma situação realmente dificil. Fawkes desapareceu assim como veio,e agora Albus dissipava o escudo que envolvia Pan e sentava-se na cama ao lado dela. Os cabelos negros estavam cada vez mais avermelhados... sempre que a via, sentia um pequeno solavanco no fundo do peito, já que entre Ninna e Ariana, Pan começava a assumir cada vez mais as feições dos fantasmas que o perseguiam.

-Pan, meu anjo... Pan? –mas era inutil, assim como lançar feitiços, ministrar poções... era tudo inutil- Eu quero detalhes, Severus.

-D-d-detalhes?

-Como ela se portou antes de... Vocês já tinham conversado sobre isso antes? Eu sei que vocês dormem juntos desde o inicio, mas não imaginava que vocês estivessem...

-É a primeira vez que digo isso, mas eu e Pamela somos um casal normal. Obviamente com ela estando aqui sempre que possivel... as coisas tendem às vezes...

-Eu sei como as coisas podem sair do controle em algumas situações, mas o que eu estou perguntado aqui é se foi ela quem buscou... quero dizer... Foi ela quem provocou você?

-Albus, isso é ridiculo! No que isso pode ajudar?

-Arya me disse certa vez que... quando Fawkes ainda era um homem... ele teve um episódio em que precisou...

-Sem rodeios...

-Ele precisou fecundar uma moça.

-Fecundar? Fecundar, você quer dizer... engravidar? Ou seria apenas a tentativa?

-A criança já morreu há centenas de anos. Mas aconteceu.

-Você acha que Pan...?

Foram interrompidos pelas chamas da lareira. Arya, com toda sua imponencia e misticismo, saudou Albus com uma reverência, e a Severus com um educado aceno de cabeça. Logo seus olhos impossivelmente claros, pousaram em Pan.

-Ela o provocou, meu caro Severus? –perguntou Arya simplesmente- Ela o seduziu?

-Não mais do que em qualquer outra noite. Foi apenas uma brincadeira e não soubemos onde a razão nos fugiu e apenas não pudemos parar.

-Então eu acho que ainda não tenha sido... o cio.

-Cio? Você não está falando de nenhuma cadela, dona senhora rainha de sei lá quem! –Severus exasperou-se.

-Não esqueça que ela também é parte animal. –Arya o restringiu com uma mão- Quando Fawkes teve seu episódio de cio, ou intensa necessidade carnal, como você preferir, ele entregou sua proteção de fogo ao filho que nascera como consequencia. Pan pode ter perdido seu escudo protetor. E perder algo assim pode causar essa classe de exaustão.

Severus andou pelo quarto. Jamais poderia imaginar que teria sua intimidade tão invadida e que precisaria concordar com isso.

-Ela irá despertar em algumas horas. –Arya disse- Sugiro que façam o teste do escudo com ela. Eu de verdade, não posso me demorar. Sofremos um ataque horas atrás, perdemos uma dezena de elves. Nosso refúgio já foi comprometido, é hora de mover-nos. Vai levar um tempo até que Fawkes me encontre de novo.

-Só me responda mais uma coisa! –Severus adiantou-se- O que aconteceu com a criança de Fawkes?

-Nosso menino foi assassinado. –ela disse.

-Você é a mãe? Mas você é irmã dele!

-Isso não é problema entre os Elves, Severus. –Albus explicou.

-Em todo caso, ele era normal. Forte e poderoso, mas era um elve normal. Quando ele morreu, ele deixou uma pena. Uma longa pena branca. –ela apontou uma brilhante pena que ornamentava sempre seus cabelos- Nunca pudemos descobrir o que isso significava. Em todo caso, se ela estiver esperando um herdeiro, imagino que será o único. Não o percam.

E com isso, desapareceu.


	24. Capítulo Vigésimo Terceiro

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Segundo**_

-Droga! –reclamou Pearll ao ouvir as noticias sobre Hope.

Ela ainda não acordara, ainda estava com bastante febre e as feridas estavam cada vez mais feias. Havia bastante veneno em seu sistema, e os medbruxos não sabiam o que fazer para aliviar a situação.

Era o início do segundo dia de provação, e Pearll se revoltava com a sobrinha por ainda não ter aparecido. Também estava possessa, já que as duas tontinhas meteram-se em problemas sem haver comunicado a ninguém o que estavam fazendo. Minerva apareceu no final do corredor que dava acesso ao quarto onde Hope estava sendo mantida. Fawkes estava em seu ombro.

-Tenho notícias de Pan. –ela disse quando a filha foi abraçá-la.

-Onde anda aquela ingrata?

-Não sabemos o que houve, mas noite passada ela foi em busca de Severus, e alguma coisa aconteceu e a deixou num estado de profunda sonolência. Albus e Severus estão cuidando de algumas poções que podem ajudar Hope.

-Eu identifiquei o veneno, mas não há nenhum soro antídoto.

-O que a atacou? Uma acromântula?

-Não, foi uma serpente. Uma serpente muito grande e venenosa, o que não e muito comum. Não é um basilisco, mas é da mesma família.

-Oh... –Minerva gemeu observando que a filha estava bastante desesperançada sobre Hope- E os O'brian? Você viu os pais dela?

-Eles foram tomar um café logo que cheguei.

-Você... na sua especialidade, acha que Hope pode conseguir? –Minerva perguntou insegura.

Pearll balançou negativamente a cabeça deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo lado do rosto. Fawkes bicou levemente sua clavicula, exatamente onde a lágrima havia descansado. Piou de modo confortador e passou para o ombro dela.

-É horrivel não saber o que fazer. E saber que Pan não está ok, é aflitivo demais.

-Eu vou em busca dos O'brian, filha. Você vai ficar bem?

-Eu não devo demorar por aqui. Deve haver alguma coisa, em algum livro...

-Eu espero que você encontre alguma coisa. E não se preocupe com Pan. Seu pai disse que ela está bem, apenas com uma exaustão incomum. –Minerva beijou a testa da filha, que agora sentava-se num banco, pousando Fawkes a seu lado- Fique bem.

Quando Minerva saiu, Fawkes piou e voou até um quarto no final do corredor. Abriu a maçaneta com as garras e entrou. Pearll o seguiu, sem entender o que a fênix havia acabado de fazer. Entrou no quarto e cambaleou de susto ao se deparar com alguém bastante conhecido ali.

-Eric! –berrou observando um bruxo alto e forte, de longos cabelos ruivos desgrenhados, envolver um lençol na cintura. Aparentava estar completamente despido.

No ar, o cheiro de penas chamuscadas. A pele dele brilhava com uma camada de goticulas de suor.

-Fawkes? –ela engasgou.

O homem a olhou com olhos negros, a esclera completamente tomada. Sorriu levemente e aproximou-se dela. Estava em silêncio, talvez imaginando o que dizer quando o bombardeio de perguntas iniciasse. E conhecendo extremamente bem a pessoa a sua frente, ele fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu para previnir um escândalo.

-Oi, amor. –e a beijou, deixando-a estática no inicio, mas largando-a rapidamente quando ela começou a empurrar e bater.

-O que demonios está havendo aqui? Eu... eu... Eric! Eric, eu não posso acreditar!

Eric, ou a forma humana de Fawkes, era decididamente o amor da vida de Pearll. Conheceram-se logo que a garota saíra de Hogwarts, num café em Londres, onde Pearll tomava um sorvete gigante com uma Pan ainda criança, antes de todo o incidente da fênix. Ele se identificou como um bruxo e disse que a conhecia do Profeta Diario. Tinha um sotaque forte, semelhante ao russo, mas falava inglês perfeitamente. Ruivo, alto, bem vestido, clarissimos olhos claros e feições aristocraticas... a primeira reação que plantou em Pearll foi um leve logo que finalmente se aproximou, depois de encará-la por quase uma hora, fez os olhos dela brilharem e desde então eles vivem uma relação estranha, mas muito forte.

-Nós vamos discutir depois. –ele disse sentando-se na ponta da cama do quarto, onde um dormia um paciente grave- Agora eu preciso de você, Hope não tem muito tempo.

-O que? –Pearll gemeu confusa, sacudindo a cabeça, ainda em choque- Eric...

-Meu amor, eu sei. Eu sei, você pode se indignar comigo depois, você pode fazer um escândalo, mas agora eu preciso de você ou uma garota inocente vai morrer.

-Eu não consigo olhar pra você com esses olhos negros! –ela disse desalentada, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Fawkes foi até ela e a abraçou por trás.

-Não olhe, apenas me ouça. –disse baixinho, bem ao seu ouvido- Há um procedimento trouxa... foi descoberto na época em que Brian nasceu. Albus não pensa sobre aquela época, ele nunca vai lembrar. Se chama "plasmafrésis", é uma forma de limpar o sangue. Isso eliminaria talvez todo o veneno. Eu cuidaria das chagas que as presas da serpente deixaram, seria uma chance para ela.

-Por que você não conta ao meu pai?

-Ele não sabe quem eu sou, ele não deve saber.

-Por que você me enganou todo esse tempo?

-Amor... –ele suspirou- Me perdoe, me perdoe mesmo.

-E como eu trabalho com criaturas mágicas e nunca identifiquei o que você era de verdade?

-Eu sempre tomei cuidado pra que você nunca notasse. Eu não queria afastar você de mim, eu cogitei contar esses anos todos, mas eu sabia que você iria se enfurecer, talvez acabar com tudo. Mas agora é a vida de alguém em jogo. Eu precisava falar com você a respeito.

-O que eu devo fazer? –ela perguntou, decidindo que enlouqueceria depois.

-Conte aos medbruxos, eles irão em busca de um jeito de levá-la a uma clinica trouxa. Entregue a eles minhas lágrimas. –e passou um frasco recém conjurado para as mãos dela- Eu estarei com seu pai em Hogwarts e vou esperar você aparecer para conversarmos. Agora você precisa ir, eu posso sentir que ela está... mudando. Ela não tem muito tempo.

-Eric... –Pearll virou nos braços dele- Eu estou com tanta raiva... –ela disse esgoelada, ferida, parecendo muito mais fragil do que enfurecida- Eu agradeço por Hope, mas se eu puder não te ver nunca mais...

-Amor, não... –ele disse sério, segurando o rosto dela- Fawkes ou Eric, homem ou fênix, eu amo você. Eu sempre amei você, eu devo ter esperado você desde sempre. Eu não soube como agir com você, eu sei que fiz tudo do jeito errado...

-Nove anos, Fawkes!

-Sim... sim, eu sei. Me perdoe. Ponha na sua mente que eu estou perdoado e seu coração seguirá sua mente.

-Você vai me obliviar depois que eu fizer o que você quer. Quantas vezes você já não deve ter feito isso?

-Eu nunca fiz isso... Pearll! –ele a sacudiu gentimente- Eu te amo, você está com raiva mas também me ama. Apenas tenha isso bem claro na sua cabeça. E vá, o tempo está passando. –ele a beijou novamente- Eu espero você me procurar quando estiver pronta.

-Eu talvez nunca esteja.

Em Hogwarts Severus se sobressaltou quando Pan entrou no escritório dele, com o rosto inchado de sono e os cabelos desarrumados. Estava descalça, esfregando os olhos. Veio diretamente até ele, que a observava de olhos arregalados, sentado à escrivaninha. Ela sentou-se em seu colo após puxar a cadeira de rodinhas. Aninhou-se ali.

-Acho que dormi demais. –disse apenas

-Pan... –ele murmurou inseguro- Você está bem?

-Sim, e você? Quero dizer... –ela o olhou, constatando que ele estava muito tenso- Algum arrependimento ou algo do tipo?

-Oh... É complicado, mas eu estou feliz que você esteja bem a respeito disso. Eu jamais me arrependeria, por mais que... –ele hesitou- Nós vamos precisar apressar nosso casamento.

-Eu disse que não há necessidade dessas formalidades... Ninguém precisa saber que aconteceu alguma coisa entre nós. Sev, nós praticamente já vivemos juntos!

-Há uma possibilidade muito grande de você estar grávida.

-Como é?

Severus suspirou exausto e vencido.

-Eu tenho algo pra contar.

_**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**_

Obrigada lindezas de minha vida!

Num tem um Eric desses sobrando por ai onde vocês moram, não? Envia pra mim, meu aniversário é em 18 dias! hahahaha


	25. Capítulo Vigésimo Quarto

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Quarto**_

Pan deteve-se diante da janela falsa,que Severus havia encantado para reproduzir a superficie do lago. Recostou-se no beiral e mergulhou nos próprios pensamentos, pedindo internamente que Severus apenas respeitasse seu espaço. E ele sempre o fazia, ainda que com os olhos postos nela, ele deixava que Pan absorvesse a dureza do que havia acabado de escutar. Ele não lhe omitira nenhum detalhe, nenhuma palavra.

Estar esperando um filho não era a pior das situações, ainda mais um filho dele. Mas se eles realemente estivessem a espera de uma criança, muita coisa teria que mudar, e Pan não sabia se estava preparada para isso. Havia o resgate de Ninna, as obrigações com o bem estar de Sirius, o Torneio Tribruxo que se anunciava em Hogwarts... Uma gravidez em meio a tudo isso... Havia uma forma de previnir, ainda muito controversa entre a comunidade trouxa, mas existia o modo. Mas no fundo de Pan, aquilo seria algo abominável.

-E se de fato... eu estiver grávida?

-Teremos um filho. –ele disse prontamente- E caso você não esteja, usaremos outros modos para nos previnir, ate que finalmente você ache que é a hora certa.

-Você acha que essa é a hora certa?

-Eu não sei. Eu apenas não acho justo que nós dois, como um casal, não possamos escolher o momento em que teremos nossos bebes.

-E meu escudo de fogo se foi?

-Não tenho certeza.

Rapidamente ela pegou um abridor de cartas que havia sobre a lareira e rasgou o antebraço. O sangue jorrou espesso e vermelho escuro, mas não houve nenhum sinal de fogo. Severus aproximou-se e fechou a ferida. O queixo de Pan tremia, como se ela fosse chorar a qualquer instante.

-Você não precisa mais disso! –ele disse alegremente- Você é extremamente capaz de se defender, e caso se machuque, há diversas maneiras de te curar!

-Sev... as coisas estão muito diferentes! Eu recebi um aviso para estar em Little Hangleton, a fim de investigar uma morte suspeita. Um trouxa assassinado por um Avada Kedavra. Hope me acompanhou. Havia um enorme rastro de magia negra ali, e verificando os arquivos que conseguimos no cartório local, aquela era a residência dos Riddle. Eu imaginei que Voldemort pudesse estar se escondendo ali, imaginei que Rabicho estaria com ele. Na investigação de campo... Havia uma imensa cobra. Você saberia dizer que cobra é essa?

-Nagine. O pet maligno do Lorde das Trevas.

-Nagine atacou Hope, três botes certeiros no tronco, na coxa e no ombro. Consegui repeli-la com fogo, tentei curar Hope com todas as ferramentas da fênix, mas não surtiu efeito. Então aparatei com ela em meus braços para o St. Mungus. Disse que um pequeno basilisco a atacou. Depois eu vim até aqui, pedir sua ajuda. E o que acabei eu fazendo? Eu esqueci completamente da situação da minha amiga, eu apenas podia ver e pensar em você.

-Então... você acredita que isso tenha sido o... Merlin, odeio usar esse termo... o cio?

-Que outra coisa a não ser instinto me faria agir daquela forma na atual situação.

-Então, devemos aceitar o fato de que teremos um bebê?

-Acredito que sim. Eu posso tomar um contraceptivo de emergência...

-Não. Não por mim, eu quero que tenhamos esse bebe.

-Mas Sev...

-Pamela, olhe pra mim e não chore. Eu te amo, nós nos casaremos muito, muito em breve. Somos completamente capazes de proteger nosso filho, esconcondê-lo, designar-lhe um guardião...

-Lutaremos uma guerra!

-Se existe uma coisa que eu aprendi desde o dia em que vi você sozinha e chorando no saguão de entrada pela primeira vez... –ele afagou o rosto dela, secando as lágrimas- é que algumas coisas acontecem com um imenso proposito. Você está com medo das criticas que receberá?

-Eu não estou com medo de nada nesse sentido. Talvez da minha avó. Ou de que meu pai morra do coração. Mas minha maior preocupação será sempre com ele. –e alisou o ventre,

Severus a olhou e sorriu, sentando-se no braço da poltrona e beijando-lhe exatamente acima do umbigo. O ventre esguio podia não estar carregando nada além do habitual, mas os dois sentiam que não havia para onde fugir... eles teriam um filho, e se não fosse agora, não deixariam de tentar até conseguir.

-Devo então... preparar nosso casamento?

-Simples, discreto e rápido. –ele exigiu- E que não demore. Um mês no máximo.

-Onde vamos viver?

-Eu tenho uma casa, herança de familia. Mas eu sinceramente não quero você criando nosso bebê por lá. É um lugar repleto de lembranças ruins. Eu imaginei que eu talvez tenha o suficiente para comprar uma casa no campo, o que você acha?

-Um bosque, um riacho, alguns animais... Poder voar sem perigo de ser vista! Eu acho excelente! E não esqueça, eu também tenho um cofre.

-Seu cofre é seu, o meu é nosso. É minha ultima palavra a respeito. –acrescentou quando ela começava a protestar- Eu tenho quinze anos de salários acumulados, meu amor.

-Você é machsita.

-Dez anos atrás eu seria um perfeito cavalheiro. Mas mudando o assunto, você se sente bem o sufuciente para ir ver Hope? Acho que sua ajuda pode ser bem vinda, pelo menos sete aurores já escreveram buscando por você. –ele indicou os pergaminhos separados na mesinha de centro.

-Sim, eu devo ir! Devo vestir algo mais apresentável e ir ao St Mungus.

E rapidamente entrou no quarto, apanhando a mochila que deixara jogada pelo chão. Em poucos minutos estava de volta,usando jeans, camiseta e uma jaqueta de couro roxo escuro. Calçava as botas sentada no sofá do escritório quando Severus sentou-se na mesinha de centro, tomando sua mão direita na dele e passando pelo dedo anelar uma aliança de compromisso.

-Oh! –ela exclamou olhando para a jóia, os olhos arregalados, umedecendo-se instantaneamente.

-Só para deixar as coisas mais oficiais.

-Severus... –ela tocou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos- Oh, meu amor...

-Você agora é minha mulher, em todos os sentidos. Somos agora compromissados e teremos um filho. Veja... –ele girou o anel no dedo dela e nele apareceram seus nomes interligados. -Pan e Sev.

-Eu jamais tirarei isso do meu dedo. –ela o abraçou com força, beijando-o lentamente em seguida- Eu gostaria de poder retribuir isso, mas eu não sei como.

-Posso pensar em várias maneiras de retribuição tão pronto você esteja de volta. –ele a beijou sugestivamente em seguida- Mas agora eu preciso que você vá. Eu também preciso trabalhar aqui em busca de uma forma para ajudar nossa Hope, afinal, nosso bebe não pode nascer sem uma madrinha.

Pan sorriu agora de orelha a orelha. Certamente Severus tivera muito tempo pra pensar a respeito da situação e tinha tudo sob controle, coisa pela qual ela era bastante grata. Era lindo o modo como ele fazia tudo para aliviar o fardo que ela carregava, com Hope em estado critico, Sirius desaparecido, Ninna presa e um bebe na barriga. Depois de beijá-lo por umlongo tempo, ela ergueu-se e aparatou, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Havia aprendido aquilo recentemente, e Severus ainda se assutava com a violência do barulho e o calor que remanescia. Mas também realçava o cheiro dela, e aquilo era de divversas formas, reconfortante.

No St Mungus, Pan encontrou Pearll no seu pior estado, rosto inchado, cabelos desgrenhados e nariz vermelho.

-O que houve? Como Hope está?

-Onde você andou? –gritou Pearll perdendo o controle- Eu precisava de você aqui!

-Acalme-se, eu não estava em condições! Coisas da fênix...

-Essas malditas fênix! –ela berrou, jogando-se de novo no banco da saleta de espera.

Pan olhou em volta, todos pareciam bem,inclusive os pais de Hope, que logo confortaram Pan de que a moça que agora estava desesperada, encontrara uma forma de ajudar. Hope parecia melhor. Diante disso, Pan não entendeu os motivos para que a tia estivesse num estado tão lastimável.

-Tia... –ela sentou-se novamente ao lado de Pearll, passando o braço por seus ombros, alinhando seus cabelos, secando suas lágrimas com um lenço- Eu estou aqui agora, converse comigo.

-Eu não posso. –ela soluçou- Apenas não posso.

-Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Eu posso te dizer qualquer coisa, sempre foi assim, você se lembra?

-Fawkes. –Pearll murmurou finalmente- É um cafajeste.

-Ok, tia Pearll, eu não entendi.

-Vamos esperar meu pai. Ele vai nos levar pra casa e eu poderei dizer tudo.

-É muito sério?

-Se Fawkes pudesse morrer, eu o mataria.

E diante disso, Pan não soube como reagir. Apenas deixou a tia sozinha com suas amarguras e foi verificar a miga, que por um milagre dos deuses, estava desperta e fraca, mas que assegurou que ficaria bem.

-Filtraram meu sangue, um método trouxa. Fawkes fechou as feridas, que foram completamente dissecadas, deixando a mostra apenas tecido saudável. Já não há veneno.

-Porque seus olhos estão tão vermelhos?

-A cor deles, você quer dizer?

-Sim, passaram de verdes pra um tom avermelhado de castanho.

-Eu não sei, mas acho que deve ser o veneno. Acredito que vá passar. Meus cabelos também estão caindo, acho que precisarei visitar Madame Malkins e encomendar algumas perucas!

-Eu precisarei visitar Madame Malkins e providenciar um vestido. –e mostrou orgulhosamente o anel em seu dedo.

-Ele fez o pedido? –Hope animou-se, ficando mais corada e ganhando energia

-Eu te conto em breve. Agora eu preciso ir, devo escrever o relatório da nossa missão. E tia Pearll está péssima, não sei o que aconteceu com ela.

-Vá! Eu posso ir pensando em alguns modelos? Quero dizer, para o seu vestido?

-Por favor! Você é parte essencial disso tudo! –beijou a amiga na testa- Eu te amo, Hope.

-Eu também te amo, Pan.

Albus esperava a neta com o semblante serio, não disse nada quando ofereceu-lhe o braço esquerdo e a conduziu para fora do hospital, com Pearll pendurada no braço direito e Fawkes empoleirado no seu chapéu. Foi a fênix que aparatou os três para a diretoria de Hogwarts, que logo foi silenciada, abafada, todos os quadros postos para dormir, portas trancadas e um belo chá preparado sobre a mesinha de centro.

-Então, Pearll... Sobre o que você quer conversar?

_**Notas da Autora**_

( Quero agradecer a minha mais nova e ilustre leitora: **Srta Scully**.

Lindamente,comentando capítulo por capítulo, mesmo com o adiantado do texto, expos sua opinião, teceu lindos elogios e me encantou com seu envolvimento com a saga. Minha pressa Em postar um novo capítulo deve-se a você, sunshine!

Prometo responder seus rewiews imbox, um por um, já que eu sempre esqueço de fazê-los por aqui, e não haveria como já que foram tantos e que despertam tantas sensações que eu levaria milhares de caracteres para expressar!

_Muito obrigada, seja bem vinda e esse capítulo é todo seu! ;*_


	26. Capítulo Vigésimo Quinto

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Quinto**_

Pearll apenas olhava do pai para a sobrinha e só então focava sua atenção em Fawkes. Parecia miserável, dolorida e enfurecida. Percebendo que ela não diria nada, Albus sentou-se na mesinha de centro e tomou as mãos dela nas suas.

-Querida, nós estamos esperando.

-Eu não sei qual a melhor forma de abordar isso. –ela confessou olhando para suas mãos, protegidas na concha formada pelas do pai.

-Se você for direto ao ponto...

-Oh, você não vai estar preparado para que eu vá direto ao ponto.

-Fawkes? –Pan sibilou aproximando-se da ave- Porque minha tia catalogaria você como "um cafajeste" ?

- É vergonhoso de diversas maneiras.–Pearll gemeu desalentada.

Albus ficou de pé e foi até a ave, que curiosamente pareceu encolher-se.

-Cafajeste é um termo que se usa para tratar homens vulgares. –ele murmurou olhando para a neta e logo em seguida para Fawkes, como se convidasse Pan a pensar junto com ele- Há um humano dentro de toda fênix, como Arya nos explicou quando você queimou minha neta e a marcou como sua igual.

-Oh, Meu Merlin! –Pan gritou- Eric? Eric, é você?

Não houve resposta, mas pela intensificação do choro de Pearll, eles compreenderam do que se tratava. Fawkes voou até o quarto de Albus.

-Eu.. eu não posso acreditar! Como eu nunca percebi isso? –Pan murmurou enfurecida- Eu deveria saber, deveria ter percebido!

-Ele tomava bastante cuidado para não ser descoberto. –Pearll informou, observando o homem surgir vestido num dos efusivos roupões de seu pai.

Albus estava boquiaberto, e olhava para o poleiro sem nada dizer. Apenas quando Eric surgiu, ele esboçou uma reação mais efetiva. Avançou a passos lentos e deteve-se diante do homem, seus punhos cerrados.

-Como eu devo me sentir?

-Albus, eu nunca tive más intençõ ê me conhece há décadas.

-Não, nem de longe eu conheço você! Eu tive por perto de mim, da minha familia, não uma criatura pura, mas sim uma capaz de trair tão intensamente que muito me admira que você seja de fato uma fênix e não uma serpente!

-Não se refira assim a mim, meu querido mestre! Não me magoe quando eu nunca tive a intenção de ferir ninguém. Eu jamais poderia causar algum mal intencional a Pearll, amando-a tão ferozmente como o faço.

-Olhe para ela e me diga se você ocasionou algum bem! –Albus berrou, ficando muito vermelho e trêmulo.

-Dumbie, venha... Venha, sente-se aqui! –Pan adiantou-se- Respire fundo e fique calmo, nós vamos contornar toda essa situação.

- Você vai desaparecer daqui, até que eu esteja pronto para lidar com você de novo. Independente de todos esses anos, Fawkes, independente de todo nosso companheirismo... -ele ergueu uma mão, restringindo e adivinhando o que a Fênix iria dizer- Minha família supera isso. -seu rosto que já estava triste, sombreou ainda mais- Eu sinto que você me traiu, eu sinto que você poderia ter feito isso de outra forma. Eu sempre estive aqui, eu saberia como proceder se você tivesse me perguntado a respeito, se tivesse feito como Severus fez, em relação à Pan. Mas você enganou minha filha. Minha única filha. Enganou a todos nós. Quando, e se ela o perdoar, voltaremos a conversar. Por enquanto, encontre um lugar longe de mim.

-Albus!

-Pamela, não o defenda!

Pan ficou estática, olhando da tia para Eric e então para Dumbledore, mais furiso do que ela jamais vira na vida. P parecia assustada devido à explosão de fúria do pai, mas sua mágoa superava isso e ela apenas abaixou os olhos , fugindo da sobrinha. Eric estava surpreso, tentou aproximar-se de Albus, mas Pan o deteve.

-Eric, vá. –ela pediu.

-Deixando tudo desordenado assim? –ele tentou resistir.

-Não há nada que se possa fazer agora. Vá. E não deixe minha avó descobrir nada por enquanto. -Pan murmurou- Ela encontraria uma forma de te matar de verdade.

-Pearll...? –ele se aproximou dela, e o feitiço de Albus não o atingiu por meros centímetros.

Todos se sobressaltaram, inclusive o proprio Albus pareceu se dar conta do que havia feito. Ele atacara Fawkes, num impulso cruel, mas atacara.

-Apenas vá embora. –ele disse derrotado- Vá embora, nos dê algum espaço pra pensar.

Eric dirigiu-se até a porta e saiu. Pan ajoelhou-se diante da tia.

-Você está bem?

-Descubra o que puder. –ela sibilou, encarando a sobrinha diretamente nos olhos.

Pan acatou o pedido, ficou de pé e correu para a porta, rezando para encontrar Eric antes que ele fosse embora. Ele estava sentado na escadaria. Pan sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Nós podemos conversar, se você quiser. –Pan disse, segurando o braço dele.

-Você não me repudia?

-Como eu poderia? Eu sou um pedaço de você, eu tenho muitas das suas memórias, eu conheço você e sei que você é bom. Eu ainda não entendo porque você não se identificou nunca, mas eu posso acreditar que houve um motivo sério para isso.

-Como eu poderia me identificar? Como eu diria a Albus que me apaixonei pela filha dele?

-Você deve saber que Albus ia preferir isso a ser enganado. Eu jamais o vi tão irado.

-Nem eu. Me entristece ser o motivo disso, eu poderia muito bem modificar algumas memórias, mas eu não quero viver o resto da vida de Pearll sendo um amante negligente. Eu sei que a partir de agora, minha ajuda efetiva será mais necessária.

-Então você está se revelando?

-Sim. É o que me resta fazer.

-Vamos até a masmorra, o Sev deve estar por lá.

-Falar sobre isso, Pan? Com Snape? –ele parecia miserável- Acho melhor evitar mais julgamento indefinido.

-Se o Sev te ouvir, ele vai te entender.

-Pode ser que sim. Mas no momento, eu quero que você se foque em outra coisa.

-Eu vou cuidar da tia Pearll, fique tranquilo.

-Eu duvido que ela permita que alguém cuide dela, preparem-se para que ela desapareça. Mas não é problema, eu sei como encontrá-la, sei como encontrar você. É o suficiente, agora que Albus me repudia. Em todo caso, não era isso que eu ia dizer.

-Então diga.

-Não esteja grávida. Por favor, pense sobre isso, coloque-se no meio de uma guerra e imagine como será com uma criança ali. Eu tive um filho, não existe nada mais forte nesse mundo do que o que seriamos capazes de fazer por nossos filhos.

-Como eu evitaria estar grávida?

-Há modos trouxas, você sabe. Talvez ainda esteja em tempo.

-O Sev enlouqueceria, Fawkes. Ele não concordaria. E eu jamais faria isso sem combinar com ele. De qualquer modo, eu quero o bebe que provavelmente esteja carregando. Não sei explicar como eu sei disso tão intensamente, mas eu quero.

-Então me prometa uma coisa.

-Talvez eu prometa.

-Se acaso surgir uma guerra, como todos imaginamos, nós vamos escondê-lo, ocultá-lo do mundo... Ainda que signifique afastar seu filho de você. Ele ficará vivo e você jamais morrerá. Sempre pense nisso.

Pan apenas observou o ponto onde Fawkes aparatou, deixando o roupão dourado de Albus no chão. Pousou a mão no ventre e abaixou a cabeça. Ela faria qualquer coisa por aquela criança. Qualquer coisa.

Com isso em mente, ela decidiu ir até as masmorras e dar espaço para que Pearll e Dumbledore pudessem ajustar os animos. Encontrou Severus adormecido, e ajustou-se ao corpo dele mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir. Ficou presa em seus pensamentos, imaginando que havia sido bom que Albus estivesse tão furioso sobre Eric que conseguisse esquecer do que havia acontecido entre ela e Severus. Imaginava também que Pearll eventualmente perdoaria Eric, ou Fawkes, e que tudo se resolveria. Ela sabia que aqueles dois se amavam e que mesmo com todo mistério envolvendo Eric, Pearll jamais deixou que aquilo abalasse a relação dos dois.

-Como está Hope? –Severus perguntou quando abriu os olhos, muito tempo depois da chegada dela, e a viu ali, perdida em pensamentos, encarando o teto.

-Ela está bem, afortunadamente. Tia P conseguiu pensar numa solução.

E contou todo o acontecido a ele, reiterando que mesmo que não conseguisse compreender as motivações de Eric, estava do lado dele.

-Não deve estar sendo um dia muito bom para Albus. –ele comentou no final- Primeiro ele descobre sobre nós, depois que vai ser bisavô e por fim que era sogro do proprio passarinho. Ele deve estar possesso.

-Eu não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer quando a vovó descobrir tudo.

-Ela não precisa saber de nada. Albus não é louco de contar, mesmo estando furioso. Ele sabe que há coisas das quais não se pode fugir.

-Eu tentarei ter tudo pronto para o casamento antes de precisarmos dar muitas explicações.

-Sim, eu acho mais apropriado que casemos antes de começarem a falar muito a seu respeito. Se bem que já falam muito a seu respeito há anos.

-Você deve voltar a dormir. –ela murmurou, acariciando o rosto dele- Eu tenho certeza de que você passou a noite em claro, com tantas preocupações em mente.

-Está enganada, querida. Eu passei o dia inteiro cochilando aqui do seu lado. –ele mentiu- Mas eu acho que é melhor eu descansar um pouco mais. Você ficará aqui?

-Sim. Eu vou apenas ler minha correspondência, tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e volto pra cama.

-Eu deixei suas cartas na primeira gaveta da cômoda. –ele apontou para o móvel no canto do quarto.

-Ok. –ela o beijou- Boa noite.

Pan pegou as cartas e foi para o escritório. As primeiras que leu, apenas queriam noticias sobre Hope, e atualizações sobre o caso que ela fora designada a investigar. Precisaria conversar com Albus para saber o quanto deveria informar ao Ministério sobre Pettigrew e Voldemort. A quinta carta que abriu, era sua escalação para estar de guarda na Copa de Quadribol. Seu turno iniciaria justamente depois do jogo, e ela era grata por isso. Pelo menos poderia ver a partida e aproveitar bem o ingresso que reservara havia meses. A sexta carta era de Pearll, perguntando desesperadamente onde ela estava. A sétima e ultima, era de Fudge, informando que ela deveria estar ciente de que precisaria se apresentar no Ministério na quarta feira.

Finalmente, já devorando o sanduiche que pedira aos elfos, ela se recosta confortavelmente no sofá imaginando que se for para o quarto, Severus irá despertar. Com a cabeça cheia de coisas em que pensar, Pan adormece imaginando que a cor do seu vestido de casamento deveria ser vermelho.


	27. Capítulo Vigésimo Sexto

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Sexto**_

Pan apresentou-se no Ministério naquela quarta-feira de acordo com o que Fudge solicitara. Usava o traje de auror, já que vinha diretamente de um de seus turnos. Imaginou que receberia as ordens diretamente do Ministro, mas quem a recebeu foi uma mulher estranha, que Pan conhecia apenas de vista, e que usava diversos tons combinantes de rosa. Dolores Umbridge.

-Hem hem. –ela pigarreou, para chamar a atenção da auror e o máximo que conseguiu foi que Pan olhasse para os lados, imaginando o que teria produzido um som tão estranho- HEM HEM! –ela pigarreou mais alto, e dessa vez, Pan virou-se completamente, e a encontrou parada no meio da sala de espera do Ministro.

-Devo perguntar quem é a senhora? –Pan arriscou, após ser observada atenta e longamente pela bruxa de veludo rosa.

-Eu sou Dolores Umbridge. Secretária Sênior do Ministro. Eu conduzirei nossa reunião de hoje.

-Suponho que devamos nos sentar então? –Pan sugeriu, já que estava começando a ficar incomodada em estar olhando para baixo.

A mulher apenas indicou uma porta, e Pan seguiu por ela. Tomou um susto quando percebeu que aquele era o lugar mais rosa que ela já vira em toda a vida. Tudo. Paredes, teto e piso. E todos os padrões de ornamentação variavam em tons que iam do mais leve rosado ao violeta. Sentou-se numa cadeira de madeira, acolchoada em veludo pink, conforme indicado pela mulher.

-Como Secretária Sênior do Ministro eu tenho acesso a informações que a maior parte dos outros funcionários do Ministério não tem, como por exemplo, que você ainda possui A Marca.

-Me desculpe, o que?

-A Marca, que todos os bruxos adolescentes possuem até atingirem a maioridade.

-Ok... –Pan disse, imaginando onde ela chegaria com aquilo.

-Não sei se você sabe, mas A Marca não serve apenas para controlar o uso indevido de magia por aqueles que ainda não estão aptos. Ela serve para localizar bruxinhos que por ventura venham a se perder, serve para proteger a identidade dessas crianças em meio a comunidade bruxa e indicam, quando numa idade muito precoce, relações sexuais, o que na maior parte das vezes pode ser considerado abuso.

Então como se tivesse sido esbofeteada, Pan soube. A Fênix fizera com que ela crescesse muito rápido, mas para o Ministério da Magia, ela não devia ter mais do que treze anos. Sim, aquilo acontecido entre ela e Severus seria considerado abuso sexual e era obrigação de algum encarregado cuidar disso. Quando alguém bateu na porta, e a mulher rosa levantou-se para abrir, admitindo Minerva e Dumbledore, Pan sentiu que sua vida tinha acabado ali.

-Pan? –Minerva murmurou, indo rapidamente até a neta- O que você faz aqui?

-Oh, Merlin... –Pan gemeu, pedindo ajuda a Dumbledore.

-Sentem-se, por favor! –Umbridge indicou um par de cadeiras, surgido do nada, que ladearam Pan.

Então, calmamente e depois de elogiar o senso de decoração de Dolores Umbrigde, Albus sentou-se, indicando que Minerva, que olhava para todos muito desconfiada, fizesse o mesmo.

-Tenho certeza de que o que está acontecendo aqui é o mal entendido mais hilário de todos! –ele disse alegremente, mas nem assim conseguiu disfarçar seu desconforto.

-O que nos traz aqui é um delicado assunto de abuso sexual. –a mulher, Umbridge, não estava nem um pouco disposta a facilitar as coisas.

-Abuso sexual? Em Hogwarts? –Minerva alarmou-se, falando em falsete.

-Nas masmorras, mais precisamente.

Então após um minuto inteiro de reflexão, em que foi mantido o mais tenso dos silêncios, Minerva se ergueu e deixou o escritório. Albus sequer se desculpou e foi atrás dela. Pan se sentia a mais humilhada das criaturas, mas aquilo não ia ficar assim.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu com sua avó, ou com o Professor Dumbledore, mas eu acredito que devemos continuar com o seu depoimento. Quem foi seu agressor, Pamela?

-Não houve agressão. Mas agora nós estamos prestes a testemunhar um assassinato! Ou um Processo Administrativo muito bem aplicado! Anos atrás, quando eu recebia uma carta para qualquer magia produzida fora de Hogwarts quando eu estava estudando na Escola Preparatória de Aurores, eu solicitei, com o aval dos meus avós e responsáveis, que fosse retirada de mim essa maldita Marca. O processo foi julgado e considerado pertinente. E porque agora, quando eu já me transformei numa mulher feita e estou planejando meu casamento, o fato de eu ter perdido a virgindade resulta numa reunião completamente humilhante e vexatória como essa? O que vocês pretendem? Apenas me constranger, ou o que mais?

-Severus Snape foi seu parceiro?

-Isso não é assunto seu, Dolores Umbridge! –Pan estourou, sacando a varinha- Não ouse indiciar ninguém por isso, e que esse assunto não saia de dentro dessas paredes! Você deve saber o quão perigosa eu posso ser, e eu sugiro que você evite cruzar meu caminho!

E se retirou, batendo fortemente a porta ao passar. Buscou em sua mente por lugares onde Minerva poderia estar, e identificou que ela estava saindo do Ministério, e Albus estava com ela. Certamente iriam para Hogwarts, ou para casa. Procurando Severus em sua mente, Pan identificou-o num lugar distante e estranho. Podia aparatar para lá, mas Minerva nesse momento era mais importante. Quando sentiu que eles estavam em casa, aparatou diretamente na sala de jantar.

-Vovó, eu posso explicar! –ela começou, observando a face de desgosto de Minerva, que sentada numa poltrona, com uma almofada no colo, parecia prestes a chorar.

-Então comece a falar! –ela berrou- Como, por todos os deuses, eu descubro que você se entregou a Severus numa sala cor de rosa no meio do Ministério da Magia? Por que você não falou comigo? Por que não me contou?

-Ficou mais complexo do que isso... –Pan sentou-se ao lado dela- Tudo o que importa agora é que nós estamos nos preparando para casar. Fomos longe demais, eu sei. Não foi como se um de nós pudesse evitar.

-Vocês irão se casar? –ela perguntou chorosa.

-Muito, muito em breve. –Pan segurou suas mãos- Estamos buscando uma casa. Desde que tudo aconteceu, poucos dias atrás, nós decidimos que não seria decente permanecer dessa forma.

-Severus está comprometido nisso?

-Sim, ele está. –Pan sorriu abertamente- Talvez mais do que eu, ele se sente imensamente mal por termos ido tão longe antes de estarmos casados. Acho que a mente dele funciona numa frequência entre a de meu namorado e a de meu pai.

-Eu sei. Eu posso... ajudar? –Minerva pediu, deixando Pan perplexa. Ela imaginava precisar proteger-se alguns feitiços enfurecidos, mas Minerva parecia apenas um pouco desgostosa- Quando sua mãe se casou, ela apenas fugiu para Las Vegas e apareceu aqui com um imenso diamante no dedo. Eu quero estar com você quando isso aconteça... eu quero, participar. Eu juro que não estou magoada, Pan. Eu entendo você, eu sei como as coisas acontecem. Mas...

-Eu estava pensando num vestido... –Pan segredou-lhe- Eu sei que faltam muitos outros preparativos, legais principalmente, mas eu não posso evitar de pensar no meu vestido!

-Os preparativos legais ficam por minha parte. –Albus anunciou- Cuidarei também para que A Marca seja definitivamente retirada de você. Eu já enviei meu patrono a Severus, e ele deve estar chegando a qualquer instante.

-Vovó, por favor... Não pegue pesado com ele.

-É, Minerva. –Albus disse sentando-se entre as duas- De alguma forma, nós já sabíamos que isso estava por vir. E eu não esperava um casamento, não da parte de Pan. Mas ele faz questão, então entenda que o rapaz tem a melhor das intenções.

-Por mim está tudo ok. –ela disse, séria e com uma sobrancelha erguida- Eu não vou me alterar porque sei que quando Sirius descobrir sobre isso ele vai enlouquecer. Não vou gastar meu tempo lamentando sua virgindade, eu já não esperava que você a tivesse faz alguns meses.

-Vovó!

-Eu lhe disse que estar envolvida com um homem mais velho implica em coisas que nós não conseguimos evitar.

Nesse momento, Albus ergueu-se para atender a porta, já que ouvira o som da aparatação de Severus no jardim. Quando ele entrou, sentiu diretamente o clima de desconforto no ar. Pan ficou de pé e foi até ele, abraçando-o.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou segurando o queixo dela por um instante, observando seu rosto.

-Estou. –ela sorriu- Dumbie e vovó, eu quero conversar com ele antes. Iremos até a biblioteca, vocês se importam?

-Não, eu vou preparar um chá. –Minerva disse ficando de pé, sua mente muito longe do que estava acontecendo na sala. Albus segurou sua mão e eles foram juntos até a cozinha. No caminho Pan escutou- Você acha que Pan gostaria de usar branco em seu casamento?

-Branco não é exatamente a cor dela, amor. Comece a pensar num vermelho...

-O que está havendo? –Severus, que também ouvira a interação entre os dois, encarou Pan meio alarmado.

Rapidamente Pan lhe contou sobre o acontecido no Ministério. Severus estava lívido, entre o furioso e o envergonhado.

-Eu não acredito que você precisou passar por isso! –ele disse profundamente ofendido- E Minerva apenas se retirou do local?

-Acho que ela ficou tão indignada pela situação como você. Eu já não devia ter A Marca, e em casos de abuso sexual, a notificação aos pais e responsáveis é feita imediatamente. No meu caso, eles esperaram alguns dias, eles realmente quiseram me colocar numa situação constrangedora. Ou estavam tentando montar um caso sólido contra você.

-Então agora o fato de que vamos nos casar já não é, de nenhum modo, segredo para ninguém?

-Apenas para meu pai. E tia P. –Pan murmurou- Enviarei uma coruja a ela, pedindo que venha me ver, que preciso dela. Fawkes está secretamente de olho nela. Já meu pai... eu não consigo encontrá-lo e ele não respondeu minhas cartas. Nem as de Harry.

-Agora me diga, amor... –ele sentou-se na escrivaninha de mogno, no meio da biblioteca, segurando Pan pela cintura e puxando-a para perto dele- Você sonha com um casamento onde todos estejam e uma festa... com um banquete...?

-Não. Não, Sev, por favor, não vamos por esse caminho. Eu sei que você não ficaria confortável e que as pessoas presentes nos encarariam com certa desaprovação. Não é a energia que eu quero presente no lugar onde eu me unirei a você até que a morte nos separe.

-Até que a minha morte nos separe. –ele disse, mas a frase que deveria ser dura soou divertida, já que ele tinha um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

-Apenas se eu permitir. –ela o beijou- Apenas também, se eu abraçar a imortalidade.

-Não é hora para falarmos disso. –ele encerrou o assunto- Veja... –enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou de lá algumas conchas peroladas, ainda sujas com um pouco de areia do mar- Encontrei uma casa. Eu achei perfeito para que possamos criar nossos filhos longe de quase tudo.

-Numa praia?

-É mais um penhasco. Um grande penhasco. Você precisaria ver para entender o que quero dizer. Será bem quente no verão, e eu imagino você dentro de um biquíni tomando o sol da manhã, e no inverno imagino que será bastante frio, o vento que vem do oceano não tem nenhuma barreira até atingir a casa. Instalarei feitiços protetores, principalmente em todo o penhasco para que não tenhamos nenhuma preocupação quando as crianças comecem a andar. E não é longe de Hogwarts, ou seja, de lareira ou aparatando, eu nunca levaria mais do que cinco minutos para estar aqui.

-A casa foi construída pro bruxos?

-Era uma das casas de Nicolal Flamel e Perenelle. Albus sugeriu. Eu irei comprá-la de Anabeth assim que você me diga se está aprovado.

Anabeth era uma tataraneta de Flamel. Pan a conhecera anos antes, ela já devia ter seus oitenta anos, talvez mais, a idade bruxa confundia muito a mente dela até hoje.

-Você gostou do lugar? –Pan perguntou.

-É perfeito. Eu estive lá noite passada. Eu nunca vi o céu daquela forma. Há um laboratório de Poções no Porão. Cinco quartos. Uma imensa biblioteca, ainda repleta de exemplares raros e que ainda tem espaço para todos os livros que eu tenho na antiga casa dos meus pais. Há janelas de dois metros de altura por todos os lados... é uma pequena mansão, marfim. Tem um imenso ipê rosa na frente. A Sala de Estar é ampla... um pouco luxuosa demais, mas bastante ampla. Tem eletricidade. Há uma cidadezinha bem próxima de lá, pode-se observá-la bem abaixo, mais perto da praia. É uma cidade trouxa, mas isso não tem problema, não é?

Severus fazia a ideia parecer excelente, longe de toda e qualquer perturbação. Um lugar que seria fácil de proteger. E principalmente, para quem viveu uma infância terrível numa casa odiosa, Pan sabia que ele jamais escolheria um lugar que não fosse dar as mais doces recordações aos seus filhos.

-Mas se você preferir, há uma bela casa no Beco Diagonal, três pisos e um porão...

-Não, eu acho que se pudermos pagar por essa casa do litoral... é perfeito.

-Você sequer viu o lugar!

-Eu estou vendo que você amou o lugar. É o suficiente. E se eu for cuidadosa, certamente terei como voar sem ser vista, sobre o oceano.

-Há um enorme bosque que circula todo o lugar. Você também pode ter seus momentos "fênix na floresta", como faz em Hogwarts.

-Então... é perfeito. –Pan o beijou- Está tudo perfeito. Eu apenas...

-O que?

-Eu preciso encontrar meu pai. Já vão quase dois meses nisso, Sev... Ele não me responde, estou começando a me preocupar.

-Ele estará bem. Ele não foi pego.

Pan aconchegou-se nos braços dele, respirando o cheiro de maresia que havia em seus cabelos. Era um cheiro reconfortante e agradável.

-Lista de convidados? –Minerva murmurou, segurando um bloco de papel e entrando na biblioteca, ignorando o fato de poderia estar interrompendo algo.

-Hope, Lupin, Tia P, você e Albus. –Pan respondeu.

-Alguém mais, Sev?

-Não da minha parte.

-Mas apenas meia dúzia de pessoas? –Minerva pareceu desapontada.

-Lupin e Hope serão os padrinhos, certo? –Severus perguntou a Pan.

-Sim. Se a Tia Pearll aparecer, ela também pode ser uma testemunha.

-Albus disse que realizará a cerimônia e eu preciso estar lá para entregar você a ele. –Minerva ajuntou.

-Temos a quantidade exata de pessoas. –Pan deu o ultimato-Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Eu sequer devia ter deixado o Ministério, hoje é meu dia de alerta. E pela manhã terei que ir a Azkaban.

-Azkaban? –a voz de Minerva tremeu- Você...?

-Eu ainda não posso tirar a mamãe de lá, vovó, me perdoe. Eu preciso que tudo esteja perfeitamente articulado. Mas eu juro que irei vê-la, juro que... farei o possível para deixá-la mais confortável.

Mas aquilo não foi possível. Pan estaria numa ala perigosa e não poderia deixar seu posto até a hora de partir. Em todo caso, quando descia as escadas para pegar o barco que levaria os aurores no final daquela missão de 24 horas, ela teve um vislumbre da cela de Ninna. Ela estava com os cabelos sem vida jogados sobre um ombro, usava uma escova para alinhá-los. As vestes estavam limpas e ela parecia menos selvagem do que da ultima vez.

Moody observou Pan parar diante da cela, guardando uma certa distancia, segurando a varinha. Ambos podiam ouvir que ela cantarolava uma canção indecifrável. Moody pôs uma mão paternal sobre o ombro de Pan e a puxou de leve, como estimulando-a a sair dali. Mas Pan avançou alguns passos e observou mais de perto.

-Nos parecemos. –ela disse, após esquadrinhar o rosto de Ninna- Ela tem o cabelo vermelho... algo no nosso nariz se parece.

-Ela me lembra Minerva mais jovem. Os olhos grandes, algo nos lábios.

-Você a conheceu? Quero dizer, quando ela estava na Ordem da Fênix, ou era mais jovem...?

-Ninna era a garotinha de Dumbledore. Ela sempre estava onde ele estava, mesmo quando Minerva e ele haviam se separado. Eu jamais poderia imaginar vê-la num lugar assim. Não é certo, apenas... não é certo. –e com isso ele conseguiu fazer com que Pan o seguisse para fora- Como seu avô costuma sempre dizer: são nossas escolhas que definem quem realmente vamos ser.

-Sim... –Pan ainda olhou longamente para trás- Nossas ações também podem ajudar a definir nosso caráter. Somos guerreiros ou vítimas, Alastor?

-Somos guerreiros. –ele disse com convicção- Do tipo mais valoroso: escolhemos uma guerra para lutar.

-E uma causa.

-Justiça. –ele disse ajudando-a a entrar no barco.

-Justiça... –e olhando pela ultima vez para a fortaleza de Azkaban, Pan decidiu que quando voltasse ali, levaria Nina consigo. Custasse o que fosse preciso custar. E que fosse logo, antes que sua barriga atrapalhasse os planos- Justiça. –sibilou apenas para si mesma. Seria tudo ou nada.

**Notas da Autora:**

_( Oe \o_

_( Então ~se esconde~ faz tempo né? Mas estou por aqui ainda... muita coisa pra fazer e zás... vocês certamente entendem né?___

_( Por isso, por serem queridos leitores muito compreensivos, aqui foi um capitulozão! Espero as rewiews!_


	28. Capítulo Vigésimo Sétimo

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Sétimo.**_

Severus e Pan saiam do Ministério, onde foram assinar os papéis que autorizavam o casamento, quando foram surpreendidos por Hope, meio apoiada numa bengala prateada, usando roupas que pareciam ser grandes demais para ela e uma peruca castanha, de fios longos e ondulados.

-Merlin! –Pan a abraçou- Por que você não me disse que ia sair do Hospital quando fui te ver ontem?

-Eu não sabia que ia sair até decidir fugir de lá. Eu estava ficando louca. –ela explicou- E você vai casar, eu devo ter coisas pra fazer como Madrinha.

-Será tudo muito simples, você não deve se preocupar com nada. –Severus disse, oferecendo o braço a ela, ajudando-a a subir os degraus que levavam ao pátio.

-Mesmo assim. Eu preciso de um vestido e eu preciso verificar se ainda tenho um emprego.

-Você não vai voltar a trabalhar estando ainda tão fraca! –Pan protestou.

-Vou sim. –ela disse, teimosa- Eu preciso respirar aquele ar com cheiro de coisa estranha que tem no DM! Eu preciso recomeçar meus estudos... estou muito perto de conseguir aprimorar o meu sistema de recuperação de mentes obliviadas.

-Sentir-se útil te fará bem. –Severus disse- Apenas tome cuidado.

-Vocês já tem uma data? –Hope mudou de assunto- E vocês conseguiram localizar Sirius?

-Sim e não. –Pan respondeu- Papai está muito bem escondido, obrigada. –disse irritada.

-Vou pensar em alguma coisa.

-E a data será no dia da Copa Mundial. –Pan explicou- Por motivos de que meu amado noivo acidentalmente colocou essa data no pergaminho, e ai você sabe como funciona...

-Isso não impede nada. O jogo é a noite. Você pode puni-lo por esse acidente e passar sua Lua de Mel assistindo Quadribol. –Hope disse- Bom, eu devo me apressar. Fudge está me esperando.

-Eu acompanho você até lá, tem escadas e elevadores com o que lidar. –Severus se ofereceu.

-Ah, eu aceito Severus, obrigada.

-Eu irei até a sessão de aurores enquanto isso. Quero ver uma coisa sobre os turnos de Azkaban.

Eles se separaram no hall. Severus tinha algo em mente quando se portou tão cavalheirescamente com Hope.

-Você é uma das pessoas que eu posso dizer que fariam qualquer coisa pra ver Pan feliz. –ele disse.

-Sim. –Hope concordou.

-Eu preciso de você pra fazer uma coisa.

Hope o encarou com uma leve curiosidade, mas ao ver a intensidade com que Severus a fitava percebeu que era sério.

-Apenas diga.

Dois dias antes do casamento, Pearll apareceu. Surgiu no portão da casa dos pais e entrou. Minerva conversava com uma mulher de vestido florido e boina verde. As duas se cumprimentaram como se tivessem acordado juntas, e não como se já fizesse quase um mês que Pearll sumira.

-Mamãe... –Pearll beijou a bochecha de Minerva que a abraçou rapidamente, e logo continuou conversando com a mulher estranha sobre flores.

Pearll entrou em casa, e no meio da sala Madame Malkins e Pan discutiam.

-Não! –Pan berrava, seus cabelos já estavam quase pegando fogo e os olhos dela estavam escuros- Eu não queria branco!

-Você é uma noiva e noivas usam branco! E sua avó disse que iria me transformar indefinidamente num molusco se eu aceitasse fazer seu vestido vermelho.

-Minha avó não faria isso, era uma ameaça vazia...

-Eu estudei com Minerva McG em Hogwarts. Eu sei que ela faria.

-E qual é o problema com esse vestido branco? Não é como se você não fosse a noiva mais bonita do mundo de todas as formas! –Pearll comentou, quando entrou na sala, indo agarrar a sobrinha.

-Tia P! –Pan choramingou- Eu estou parecendo uma... Eu estou de branco!

-Como todas as noivas devem estar. –Pearll arrumou os cabelos dela, que estavam revoltosos por conta do fogo que já havia se espalhado na superfície dos fios- É um vestido tão simples, tão bonito...

-Eu nunca gostei de branco.

-Mas imagine como ficará lindo... aquele penhasco, o vento batendo nessas saias de renda... o sol da manhã fazendo seus cabelos parecerem um incêndio... Pelo que ouvi, mamãe está preparando várias rosas coloridas para colocar lá... no altar ou onde quer que seja. Severus vai achar você a coisa mais linda do mundo, porque você já é.

-Eu estou nervosa e desapontada... Madame Malkins, me desculpe. O vestido está lindo, é só que... as coisas não estão saindo como eu imaginei.

-Eu posso tentar uma coisa... –a costureira disse, com um sorriso no rosto, indicando que tinha tido uma excelente ideia.

Já no quarto, mais empolgada com o vestido, Pan ouviu tudo o que a tia tinha a dizer.

-Bom, eu acho que entendo Eric. Ou Fawkes. –Pearll remexia nas jóias de família, que estavam sobre a cama da sobrinha, buscando algo que combinasse bem com o vestido, que era realmente bem simples, sem alças e com saias largas.

-Eu sei que você jamais quis falar sobre isso comigo, quando descobriu, mas eu acho que teríamos evitado muita coisa se eu pudesse dizer o que pretendo dizer agora.

-Fale... –Pearll disse, examinando um conjunto de brincos de diamante em formato de gota.

-Eu tenho as memórias de Fawkes. Algumas delas. A maior parte, na verdade, basta que eu queira acessá-las. Como nós nunca imaginamos isso... de Fawkes e Eric serem a mesma pessoa, eu nunca parei pra pensar... ou eu nunca tentei descobrir como aconteceu.

-E como aconteceu?

-Ele não pode evitar. Ele se sentiu conectado a você, desde sua infância. Quando ele percebeu que... te amava... Você estava saindo com o Tio Régulus. Ele até então, não sabia o que era sentir ciúmes. Você era dele, mas ele era apenas um pássaro. Foi que então... aos poucos e lentamente, ele começou a lutar pela forma humana. Depois de quase mil anos como fênix.

-Pamela, isso não me convence muito...

-E ai, decidido a lutar por você, ele desistiu de ser uma fênix e me queimou, é a primeira atitude a se tomar quando você decide deixar a imortalidade de lado. E há algo muito forte sobre como você é a continuação do Dumbie.

-Pan... - Pearll parecia chateada, impaciente- Isso não muda nada. A mentira continuará sendo imensa.

-Falta de treino... em ser humano e agir como tal.

-Ele sabe muito bem o que fazer quando humano, em diversos casos. –e assim encerrou o assunto.

Longe dali, num bosque bem fechados nas proximidades de Gales, Hope e Severus seguiam uma linha que saia diretamente da varinha de Hope e se embrenhava Bosque a dentro. Hope não estava forte o suficiente para longas caminhadas, por isso ambos esperavam que encontrassem logo aquilo que buscavam.

-Eu preciso de dois minutinhos, Severus... –ela disse, soltando o braço dele e se arrastando pelo tronco de uma arvore até o chão, onde estendeu as pernas e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

-Por Merlin, Hope! Eu sou um monstro por fazer você vir numa caçada dessas, nesse estado!

-Está tudo bem, eu me canso fácil, é isso.

-Eu posso carregar você.

-Isso fere meu orgulho, mas eu aceito... –ela disse sorrindo.

Mas antes que Severus pudesse erguê-la nos braços, ele ouviu um rosnado e se virou, com a varinha em punho. Um grande cachorro preto os encarava, parecendo ameaçador e ameaçado.

-Black! Eu estou aqui em nome de Pan! Ela precisa de você!–Severus gritou, abrindo os braços em sinal de não agressão, observando o cachorro mover a cabeça para o lado, com um ganido, talvez estranhando e pensando em como Pan precisava dele- Black, por Merlin! Você sabe mesmo se esconder!

O cachorro desapareceu por alguns instantes, atrás de uma moita, e logo um homem de cabelos desgrenhados surgiu, cobrindo o sexo com uma mão e segurando uma varinha com a outra. Hope virou o rosto para o lado, ainda jogada no chão.

-O que faz aqui? –a voz rouca e desacostumada à fala, soou bastante ríspida.

-Eu estou aqui para conversarmos. Sobre Pamela.–Severus conjurou um casaco e jogou para Sirius, que vestiu sem nenhuma cerimônia.

-Desculpe, moça. –ele disse enfiando o braço numa das mangas do casaco longo que recebera- Eu geralmente estaria vestido, se estivesse na minha caverna.

-Sem problemas. –Hope disse, com as bochechas coradas.

-Então, Seboso, o que você quer falar sobre minha garotinha?

Severus previu que não seria tão simples. Não com o homem chamando Pan de "garotinha".

-Eu vim até aqui para... pedir que você esteja pacifico e presente no... dia em que...

-Fale de uma vez!

-Eu quero sua autorização para me casar com sua filha. –Severus despejou, olhando para Hope, pedindo auxilio.

Mas ele não deveria ter feito isso, porque quando Sirius conseguiu articular em sua cabeça a natureza do pedido, atacou sem pensar duas vezes. E o fez ferozmente.

-Como você ousa imaginar que eu permitirei que minha filha se case com um bastardo como você? –ele rugiu, enquanto Severus se retorcia no chão, no que parecia ser uma Cruciatus involuntária.

-Pare! –Hope berrou- Pare! Black!

-Um Comensal da Morte! Um maldito!

Hope lançou um feitiço, que atingiu Sirius no meio do peito, libertando Severus da Maldição. Ele arfava, suado e cheio de folhas, já que rolara pelo chão. Seus músculos ainda doíam. Então rapidamente ela os prendeu num escudo, e mesmo presos os dois tentaram continuar se atacando. Gritaram injurias um pro outro e relembraram bem seus tempos adolescentes, parecendo duas crianças discutindo por algo que sequer estava claro.

-Ora, calem-se! –Hope gritou, fazendo com que os dois se calassem e olhassem pra ela- Sr. Black, eu sou Hope O'Brian, a responsável por encontrar você agora, e a responsável por contar para Pamela toda a verdade a seu respeito quando todos ainda pensavam que você era um assassino maldito e impiedoso, e que estava caçando Harry Potter.

Sirius apenas a olhou aturdido.

-Eu e Pan passamos juntas pela maior parte dos terríveis anos de escola, eu enfrentei junto com ela a adequação à nova idade, quando a fênix a queimou. Somos melhores amigas de toda a vida.

-Muito prazer. –foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer- E obrigado?

-Por nada. –ela disse, agora tentando ficar de pé- Severus e Pan tem um vinculo que eu levaria anos tentando explicar. Alguma coisa na magia da Fênix fez com que Pan necessitasse guardiões, e na época esses guardiões foram Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall e Severus Snape.

-Porque Snape?

-Pan foi criada em Hogwarts, junto de mim. –Severus explicou- Desde muito bebezinha, desde sempre. Eu estive presente na maior parte da vida dela. E não estou dizendo isso para mostrar que você não esteve. Foi assim que as coisas aconteceram. Com o tempo, Pan se envolveu de um modo estranho para nós.

-Foi uma fase difícil. Foi a época em que ela e Severus se afastaram quase que definitivamente. Ela se apaixonou perdidamente por ele. Mas ele não podia corresponder, já que...

-Já que eu via Pan como uma filha. –ele despejou- Foi bem difícil na época, ela havia saído de Hogwarts e quando ingressou no curso de aurores, tentando fugir do que sentia... ela deixou muita coisa pra trás. Ela me deixou sozinho, e eu tentei de todas as formas imaginar que aquele era o melhor jeito de proceder.

-Mas nós vivíamos juntas, já que após formadas em Hogwarts, ambas começamos a estudar e trabalhar pro Ministério. E durante todos os anos em que ela fugia dele, o sentimento que ela descobrira ser amor ficava cada vez mais forte.

-Então, como você deve imaginar... Pan retornou a Hogwarts quando você fugiu de Azkaban. Ela estava arruinada por dentro, seus sentimentos a seu respeito eram muito confusos e confesso que tudo o que eu queria era ver você morto. Em todo caso, quando passamos a conviver novamente, foi impossível pra mim negar que eu a amava e que a queria do mesmo modo que ela me queria. Foi quando começamos a nos envolver.

-Você devia ter negado! Devia ter ficado firme! Pamela tem treze anos de idade!

-Não ouse dizer isso a ela. –Hope advertiu- Pan não tem uma idade definida, mas algo em mim calcula que ela já tenha quase trinta anos. A carga emocional que ela começou a carregar desde a fênix foi muito intensa, tudo é muito intenso quando se trata dela. Você verá, quando começar a conviver com ela mais de perto.

-Com ela e com Snape! –ele cuspiu, olhando para o outro- Se vocês já tem a vida inteira programada, porque precisam de mim? Porque vir tão longe e encontrando obstáculos tão difíceis pra me achar?

-Porque eu sei que ela gostaria de ter você presente. Ela está procurando por você desde a fuga de Hogwarts. –Severus disse- Eu gostaria de dar a ela tudo o que ela merece. E eu sequer posso imaginar a felicidade dela se você estiver presente.

Sirius olhava para Hope, que para ele parecia ser mais confiável. Ela apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso. Ele abaixou a varinha.

-Eu perdi tanto assim da vida dela? O suficiente para precisar que alguém me explique como ela escolheu o homem com quem vai se casar?

-Você pode recuperar o tempo perdido agora. Nós vamos proteger você. Não é, Severus?

-Se você aceitar minha proteção, eu não me negaria a isso. Eu agi mal com você quando éramos garotos. Agi mal me unindo aos Comensais da Morte. Eu agi mal com você quando tentei fazer com que os dementadores sugassem sua alma. Agi mal quando tentei convencer Pan de coisas que eu sequer podia ter certeza. Mas eu estou aqui agora, pedindo perdão pelos meus erros. Admitindo que não sou perfeito, mas que diante de muitas coisas, eu quero pelo menos tentar consertar meus erros.

-Eu tentei fazer com que Remus pegasse você quando estivesse transformado. Eu não imaginava que você poderia ter morrido, mas eu podia ter causado a sua morte. E também não é como se nós não tivéssemos feito você sofrer pra cacete quando estávamos em Hogwarts.

-Ok, agora apertem as mãos e vamos embora. Eu juro que estou prestes a desmaiar. –Hope anunciou- Você vem comigo, Sr. Black. Severus, você deve voltar para casa, tente fazer com que Pan não perceba nada até a hora do casamento.

-Você tem certeza de que ficará bem? –ele perguntou, aproximando-se de Hope.

-Sim. Ficaremos no apartamento do Beco Diagonal. Eu tenho um pouco de polissuco para que possamos providenciar vestes e coisas assim para ele. Agora vá.

-Como eu irei agradecer você por isso?

-Nunca deixe Pan sozinha.

-Eu não deixarei.

Era uma ensolarada manhã, no inicio de Agosto. Minerva e Albus instalavam os ornamentos preparados para deixar a cerimônia mais bonita. Elas e Remus conversavam animadamente próximos da beira do penhasco, calculando qual seria o tamanho exato da queda. O vento batia suavemente, deixando tudo muito agradável e perfumado a maresia. O som das ondas quebrando no Rochedo, que seriam o fundo musical do resto da vida de Severus e Pan, era relaxante.

No interior da casa, que era muito mais do que Pan imaginava, Pearll penteava seus cabelos, prendendo neles uma bonita joia em forma de borboleta. Os longos cabelos caiam em cachos comportados e o vestido branco, tão odiado a principio, agora guardava uma surpresa. Quando tudo ficou pronto, e os elfos de Hogwarts terminaram de aprontar uma única mesa branca, com cadeiras de vidro, onde seria servido um almoço para os poucos presentes, Minerva enviou seu patrono para Albus, que estava com Severus em Hogwarts. Logo, Hope fora avisada e todos chegaram praticamente juntos ao local.

-Sirius! –Albus o abraçou- Eu estou imensamente feliz em vê-lo! E perceber que Severus continua vivo após a conversa tensa que deve ter acontecido entre vocês.

-Você está permitindo tudo isso? –ele perguntou, apenas meio convencido de que Pan realmente amava Severus.

-Oras, e porque eu não permitiria? –Albus perguntou animado, afastando-se e indo até Minerva, que observava o trabalho com a ornamentação.

-Você está ótimo, Severus. –Hope elogiou, reparando nos cabelos presos num elástico e no belo traje negro que ele usava.

-Obrigado. –ele disse apenas, nervoso demais para qualquer outra coisa.

-Sirius, Pan sairá da porta da frente, certamente sozinha. A distância até a ponta do penhasco não é muita, mas ela caminhará sozinha por algum tempo. Se você a interceptar no meio do caminho...

-Terei tempo o suficiente para convencê-la a fugir. –Sirius disse com um sorriso na voz.

-Não. –Hope segurou o braço dele, sorrindo agradavelmente, posicionando-o exatamente onde ele deveria se esconder- Você irá ser o melhor presente do mundo, e mesmo que tenham que conversar durante algum tempo, você vai dizer que deseja que ela seja feliz. E assim, sua filha vai te amar ainda mais.

-Eu vou obedecer você. –ele disse- Não pensei que diria isso, mas o Ranhoso parece estar cuidando bem dela... Veja essa casa!

-Sim, ele sempre cuidou bem dela. Agora fique aqui, eu vou vê-la.

Hope caminhou até a casa, e entrou devagar. Pan estava de pé, olhando-se num grande espelho, que ficava no hall. Pearll prendia um delicado véu em seus cabelos e olhava para ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Você está linda. –Hope comentou, observando o rosto de Pan, nervoso e emocionado, aberto num grande sorriso.

-Obrigada! Já está tudo pronto?

-Sim. Eu vim avisar você.

-E eu realmente irei sozinha até o altar?

-Não é uma distancia longa. –Hope explicou- Pearll, vamos antes que você comece a chorar.

E as duas saíram, deixando a porta aberta. Do lado de fora, Hope murmurou um feitiço, que cobriu com um tapete de pétalas de rosas brancas, todo o trajeto até o altar. O vento fazia as pétalas flutuarem, o que faria parecer que Pan vinha no meio de uma nuvem de flores.

Pan encarou-se novamente no espelho, dessa vez mais séria. Olhou em volta, para a casa onde passaria o resto de sua vida. Era um lugar perfeito, iluminado e aconchegante. E logo seria o local onde ela e Severus iniciariam uma família. Ela retirou o envelope que havia escondido numa das gavetas de um belo móvel que ficava debaixo do espelho. Era um teste trouxa de gravidez, que ela não abrira. Aquela seria a primeira coisa que ela e Severus fariam juntos como Sr. e Sra. Snape. Guardando o envelope de volta na gaveta, ela saiu para encarar o dia que seria, certamente, o mais feliz de sua vida.

Ouviu as ondas batendo mais forte no rochedo, sentiu o calor do sol e o vento afagando sua pele. Começou a caminhar por um tapete de flores, observando que no final daquele caminho perfumado, estavam as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. A visão apurada deteve-se em Severus e por um segundo ela teve vontade de chorar e de rir ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu jamais esquecerei esse momento. –uma voz rouca soou a suas costas, e ela virou-se para observar Sirius saindo de trás de um arbusto.

Ela sequer conseguiu dizer nada, apenas se lançou contra ele, as lágrimas agora impossíveis de serem contidas.

-Pai! –foi tudo o que ela articulou, e Sirius secou suas lágrimas com as mãos calosas, mas suaves.

-Você não deve chorar. Você deve apenas olhar em frente... –ela olhou de volta para a ponta do penhasco- Se você realmente quer se unir a esse homem, serei eu quem a conduzirá até ele.

-Eu procurei tanto por você...

-Eu sei. Eu estarei por perto agora, sempre do seu lado. –e tomou seu braço, posicionando-se para conduzi-la até o altar.

-Quem encontrou você?

-Ele. E Hope. –Sirius disse enquanto caminhavam- Eu sou seu presente. Seria apropriado se eu estivesse embrulhado em papel brilhante e com uma fita vermelha amarrada em torno da cabeça.

Eles riram, o que afastou de Pan todas as lágrimas de nervosismo.

-Ouça... –ele continuou- Eu quero saber apenas se você tem certeza...

-Eu tenho, pai. Nós nos amamos.

-Merlin... –Sirius murmurou, olhando para ela, já a poucos metros de onde eles eram esperados- Se ele a magoar...

-Ele não vai.

-Mas se ele o fizer...

-Eu terei meu pai para me defender.

E com isso, Severus avançou alguns passos e recebeu Pan das mãos do pai. Sirius não disse nada, apenas trocou um significativo olhar com o genro e foi postar-se ao lado de Hope. Pan e Severus se encararam por uma pequena eternidade, ele segurando as mãos dela nas suas e beijando-as longamente. Minerva e Albus fizeram sinal para que eles se aproximassem. Agora parados diante deles, Pan pode perceber como cada um dos presentes ali parecia tão feliz quanto ela.

-Meus amigos! –Albus disse com alegria- Minha família, porque não dizer assim? O dia de hoje será memorável para todos nós, estou certo disso. Mas será mais importante ainda para esses dois jovens... Este casal unido fortemente por um amor tão sólido e bem construído que, tenho certeza, desafiará o próprio tempo. Estar aqui hoje, para selar essa união, é uma alegria tão imensa que eu sequer posso descrever. Pamela e Severus...

Eles agora ficaram diante um do outro, com as mãos dadas.

-Vocês sabem o que dizer. –Albus indicou- A noiva primeiro...

-Sev... –Pan começou com a voz trêmula- Quando meu avô me disse pra começar a pensar no que eu deveria dizer a você agora... eu me peguei imaginando o que eu poderia dizer que você já não soubesse. Você sabe que eu o amo, que sempre o amei, que talvez não tenha existido nenhum momento na minha vida inteira em que eu não precisasse de você... E agora, diante de todo esse mar de possibilidades e de uma vida nova, juntos, sendo construída... Eu estou apenas ansiosa por ver o que o futuro nos reserva, o que nós viveremos nesse lugar maravilhoso que você escolheu pra nossa família começar. Eu te amo. E se eu viver por uma eternidade, eu amarei você durante todo esse tempo.

-Pan. –Severus iniciou quando Albus indicou que eles deviam para de se olhar tão longamente e em silencio, ou eles sairiam dali apenas no dia seguinte- O que me conforta é essa sua eternidade. É saber que o ser mais perfeito do mundo e a mulher que eu amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa existente... é incapaz de morrer. Quando você chegou na minha vida, você me salvou, e a cada dia que tivemos juntos, você continuou me salvando. Eu também não sei mais o que dizer a você, já que vivemos de um modo tão intenso e tão forte que eu acho impossível que você não saiba o que se passa na minha alma. Eu te amo, mais do que tudo, mais do que a mim mesmo, eu amo. E eu amo ainda mais por saber que eu jamais estarei sozinho novamente.

-Pamela e Severus... –Albus disse em voz alta, quando os dois uniram as testas murmurando algumas coisas que eram audíveis apenas para os dois, ignorando a todos os presentes- Eu, Albus Dumbledore, utilizando os poderes conferidos a mim pelo Ministério da Magia para validar essa união, declaro alegremente para todos os presentes que vocês podem se beijar como marido e mulher.

Então, sorrindo, Pan lançou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Severus, que também sorrindo a envolveu pela cintura.

-Eu sou seu e você é minha...

-Para sempre...

E beijaram-se, envolvendo-os em uma cortina de fogo, bem rápida, que apenas serviu para deixar o vestido de Pan vermelho, dispersando no ar a cor branca inicial como uma névoa perfumada.

-E agora nós precisamos ir lá dentro. Meu presente está esperando numa gaveta no hall.

-Do que se trata?

-Eu ainda não sei. Mas descobriremos juntos.

_**( Notas da Autora:**_

Hey! Esse é o maior capítulo até agora, mas eu não dividi em dois porque... bem, eu não quis mesmo. *pensa* Bem que eu devia, ai quando me cobrassem um capítulo eu ia ter um na manga, mas sei lá... fiquei ansiosa pra mostrar a vocês.

QUERO DEIXAR BEM CLARO AQUI que caso eu morra antes de terminar de escrever essa fic, vocês devem procurar **Pearll**, essa moçoila citada na fic, que sempre faz comentários de puro amô, pq ela sabe de tudo, _DE TUDO_ o que eu planejo fazer. Então né... já sabem! Morri, vão perturbar a P pra terminar a Hexalogia. Ela é competente ai extremo, mais que eu. Juro. u_u

**Pearll:** Sim, esse capitulo foi em total desapreciação (?) a Umbridge, e ela tinha que ser odiosa! Está vendo como sua mãe é compreensiva? Nem dá mais medo contar sobre o Eric né? Será que você vai fazer isso? ;) Essa minha vibe ultra criativa, que vem e vai o tempo todo, pesa em cima de você, pq ai eu escrevo a parada e te mando tudo, por motivos de _SIM_, e depois ainda fico cobrando análise e opiniões! Haha Obrigada (abraça) *-*

**Ana Scully:** meninë, eu vi uma foto uma vez de uma casa em cima de um penhasco e ai fiquei imaginando que seria um ótimo lugar pra ambientar certas coisas que virão mais na frente. E sim, eu super imaginei o Sev todo empolgado, falando e gesticulando, explicando como era a casa! Quero um omi desses pra mim bubu Obrigada por ler *-*

**Guest:** Cara, perdão '-' Juro que desistir eu não vou! As vezes me bloqueia a cabeça, mas quando eu volto, é tipo, com tudo, com um capítulo de 11 páginas de word como esse! Desculpe a demora e não me abandone *agarra*

**Andy:** Eu até escrevi a Minerva pirando, mas depois parei pra pensar... com duas filhas como as que ela teve... cara, ela deve ter ficado mais "de boa" com o tempo! Hahaha E é lindo quando o leitor se envolve na história! S2 Eu prometo que tudo vai começar a andar muito mais rápido agora! Os capítulos serão mais longos e pelo menos por um tempo eu quero ter um capítulo por semana pra postar e terminar logo a parte 3, porque a 4 vai ser tipo... nem sei explicar! Obrigada *abraça*

**Sra McGonagall D:** Você verá Minerva emputecida no futuro, pode esperar! Iahisuahsuihausihua Tipo, Umbridge está chegando... Beijos e obrigada!


	29. Capítulo Vigésimo Oitavo

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Oitavo**_

-Estou sentindo enjoo.

-O que? –Lupin perguntou, meio aéreo, observando a linha do horizonte.

-É isso mesmo. Eu não posso acreditar que quando formos embora e deixarmos Pan e Snape sozinhos... –Sirius murmurou, parecendo realmente doente.

-Você não acha realmente que Pan e Severus nunca...? –Hope perguntou surpresa- Eles praticamente vivem juntos.

-Oh, céus! Eu vou vomitar...

-Não seja exagerado, Sirius! –Lupin riu- É perfeitamente natural para qualquer casal.

-Não antes do casamento!

-Bem, eles estão casados agora. –Hope assinalou, coberta de razão, observando Pan e Severus conversarem com Dumbledore.

Pearll que estava sentada ao lado de Lupin apenas deu de ombros, quando Sirius disse que aquilo não mudava muita coisa.

-Não me venha com moralismo a essa altura do campeonato! Apenas Merlin sabe quantas vezes eu peguei você e Ninna em situação constrangedora. Eu apenas queria saber porque aqueles dois parecem tão tensos.

Era verdade que Pan parecia muito alterada, e ninguém soube identificar o motivo daquilo. Severus estava sério e apenas ouvia o que Albus tinha a dizer. Minerva, sozinha do outro lado da mesa, segurando uma taça de vinho, também parecia muito interessada no que acontecia entre os noivos.

-Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. –Hope também mudou sua postura.

-Vá ver o que é. –Pearll sugeriu. -Você é uma das únicas pessoas viventes no mundo que consegue que Severus não seja muito bastardo.

-É. –Sirius disse- Agora estou curioso.

Mas não foi necessário, já que Pan veio até eles. Tinha um sorriso nervoso no rosto. Sentou-se ao lado do pai.

-O que aconteceu? –Minerva perguntou, finalmente falando- Vocês estão muito estranhos.

Pan abaixou os olhos. Estava desapontada.

-Pamela...? –Pearll insistiu, segurando a mão da sobrinha por cima da mesa- Querida, o que houve?

-Nada, exatamente. –ela disse desconfortável- O que é algo bem diferente do que eu esperava dizer agora.

-Por que Albus e Severus estão tão concentrados?

-Severus quer que Albus chame Fawkes. –Pan explicou- Mas Albus ainda não quer ver Fawkes, desde que eles brigaram. Eu bem podia chama-lo, mas não quero estragar a festa.

-E como seu avô discutiu com um pássaro? –Hope riu.

-Eles tem um meio estranho de comunicação. –Minerva explicou- Às vezes acho que é telepático. Não sei o que houve, mas uma noite encontrei Albus transtornado sobre como Fawkes era mau. –ela também riu- Deve ter sido alguma coisa que nós nunca conseguiremos entender.

-E o que Severus pode querer tanto com Fawkes? –Pearll perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-É apenas... É sobre algo que aconteceu comigo, mas não sabemos explicar exatamente. É uma bobagem, como sempre... coisas da fênix. Severus sempre fica preocupado, vocês sabem como ele é.

-Bobagem ou não, deixou você bastante nervosa. –Sirius pontuou, acariciando os cabelos dela.

-Eu apenas esperava ter uma boa noticia, e não tenho.

-Não ainda. –Albus disse, sentando-se ao lado de Minerva. Eles mal viram o homem se aproximar.

Severus sentou-se na cadeira restante, diante de Pan. Ele parecia tranquilo, serviu-se de vinho, perguntando se mais alguém também queria. Pearll aceitou, fuzilando-o com o olhar. Ele sabia que ela não ficaria bem na presença de Fawkes.

-Eu não sei o que fazer com meu ingresso para hoje à noite. –Pan disse, para mudar o clima do ambiente.

-Podemos usá-los. –Severus disse- Você esqueceu que me obrigou a comprar um pra mim também?

-Eu também tenho o meu, mas estou descrente de que tenha energia o suficiente para ir a um jogo de Quadribol tão intenso quanto este. –Hope murmurou.

-Eu certamente irei. –Pearll respondeu.

-Acredito que farei companhia a Sirius essa noite. –Remus anunciou- Ainda não é lua cheia, mas também não é exatamente uma lua minguante.

-Eu adoraria poder ir. –Sirius respondeu- No meu tempo, a Irlanda sempre era favorita!

-É verdade! –Minerva concordou- Sempre a frente da Inglaterra. –complementou em tom de troça, para provocar Albus.

-Oh, grande Escócia que não participa de uma Copa há pelo menos duas décadas! –ele devolveu a provocação, o que fez com que todos falassem de Quadribol durante algum tempo, em que Severus apenas ficou em silencio, planejando algo que seria bom para todos.

-Pan, meu bem... –Severus disse em voz alta- Eu tive uma ideia. Hope, seu lugar seria no mesmo camarote que Pan e eu, não é mesmo?

-Sim, eu mesma fiz o pedido. Fica abaixo do camarote principal, custaram uma pequena fortuna. –ela riu- Mas valeria a pena.

-Temos três lugares e eu estou certo de que você quer mesmo ir a esse jogo. Eu acho que Lupin ficaria bem em acompanha-la, e que você não parece muito fraca, não o suficiente pra perder uma final de Copa.

-Mas Sirius...

-Eu tenho uma reserva de Poção Polissuco. –Severus murmurou- O suficiente pra que meu sogro possa ver o Jogo em segurança.

-Isso seria divertido! –Albus disse- Nós estaríamos todos juntos e cuidaríamos para que Sirius também pudesse estar conosco!

-Vocês não acham que isso seria perigoso? –Pan olhou para os presentes, principalmente para Severus- Papai...?

-Pan, a polissuco é perfeitamente segura! –Pearll disse animada- Ah Sirius, vai ser como daquela vez em que viajamos todos para o Brasil!

-Com a exceção de que Ninna não estará junto, extremamente grávida.

-Ah, mas isso não vai ficar muito tempo assim. –Pan garantiu- Eu estou pensando num plano.

-Sim? –perguntaram todos na mesa, ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim. –Pan sorriu- Eu não farei nada sem ajuda, então quando eu tiver o plano todo pronto, eu vou conversar com vocês.

-Filha... –Sirius segurou a mão de Pan parecendo alarmado- Isso provavelmente será a coisa mais perigosa que você fará na vida...

-Ah, você não sabe de nada pai! –Pan gargalhou- Eu sou a equipe de apoio de Tia P. Ela vive me colocando em situações que fazem o fato de que eu sequestrarei alguém de Azkaban, parecer um domingo no parque.

-Oh! –Pearll exclamou jogando um guardanapo na sobrinha- É divertido, você não pode negar!

-Não mesmo! –Pan concordou- O único problema é que depois dessas expedições uma de nós sempre acaba no St. Mungus!

-Não seja reclamona, você nem pode morrer! –Pearll encerrou a questão.

No final de todas as discussões, ficou acertado que Sirius realmente iria ao jogo. Todos garantiram que daria tudo certo. Pan era a única preocupada ali, se sentia o único adulto presente, mas em todo caso, no fim das contas, a animação dele convenceu ela de que era uma boa opção.

Quando todos foram embora, Pan e Severus ainda passaram algum tempo sentados à beira do penhasco, terminando outra garrafa de vinho. Ele observava o sol fazendo com que ela parecesse porcelana no meio de um incêndio. Os cabelos dela estavam ficando cada vez mais ruivos com o tempo. O vestido vermelho contrastava muito bem com a grama esmeraldina e as pedras cor de chumbo.

-O que "Indefinido" pode significar, falando de um teste de gravidez?

-Que talvez ainda seja muito cedo? –Severus arriscou uma explicação- Não se preocupe querida. Eu apenas acho que se o resultado fosse "negativo" ele teria saído muito claro.

-Então você ainda tem esperança?

-Sua menstruação está atrasada, não é mesmo?

-Sim, mas...

-Então até que algo prove o contrário, você está grávida. –ele sentenciou, puxando-a para um beijo.

-Eu não fui tão "emocionante" quanto você no meu presente. Eu juro que tinha certeza que o teste ia sair positivo e você ia ficar super feliz! Ai você consegue trazer meu pai até aqui, o que quase me matou do coração!

-Nós vamos nos emocionar bastante aqui. –ele disse malicioso, beijando-a novamente.

E de repente, Pan estava deitada de costas na grama e Severus pressionava seu corpo sobre o dela. Ela parecia agora perfeitamente calma, e apenas deixava que ele lutasse contra as inúmeras amarras que Madame Malkins colocou no vestido. Ela olhava pro céu, observando as nuvens em seus formatos estranhos.

-Você, poderia, por favor, desvendar o mistério dessas fitas? –Severus pediu quando se deu por vencido.

-Você está com pressa? –ela perguntou sorrindo, acariciando o rosto dele, enredando os dedos nos cabelos- Estamos em plena luz do dia, num lugar completamente aberto!

-Eu já cerquei a propriedade com feitiços de proteção, ninguém vai aparecer aqui. Eu não podia imaginar que dessa vez você estaria tão calma. Eu ainda posso me lembrar de todo fogo da outra vez!

Pan riu.

-Eu estou um pouco embriagada. –ela disse- Estou pensando coisas sem noção.

-Do tipo?

-Que esse é um daqueles momentos que deveriam ficar para sempre gravados num quadro.

-E o que mais? –ele perguntou, beijando o meio do decote dela.

-Que eu acho que em algum lugar da Sala da Profecia, no DM, deve ter uma bolinha com nosso nome. Isso parece o tipo de coisa que... Oh! –ela exclamou quando Severus encontrou o zíper que ficava estrategicamente na frente, oculto por uma sobreposição de tecidos. Puxou o fecho até Pan estar com o tronco completamente despido.

-Parece ter sido escrito pelos deuses, sim. –ele murmurou, observando-a tão branca e delicada, brilhando naquele sol ameno.

-Eu estou muito nua e você muito vestido...

-Não se preocupe, meu amor... Daqui a pouco será dificil dicernir quem sou eu e quem é você neste gramado.

_**Notas da Autora:**_

Hey! Por acaso, alguém ai queria uma NC? *sorriso amarelo* Eu ia tentar fazer, mas né... eu acabei tendo que escrever uma para **"Antes de Tudo"** _(Fic de Game of Thrones, Cat e Ned no shipp principal, Lyanna e Rhaegar, Brandon, Ashara... Está na reta final ~algo após o que seria a metade~ e conta como aconteceu tudo, ou quase, com os personagens antes dos livros. Começa antes mesmo da época do Torneio de Harrenhal, então, sei lá, quem gostar, vai lá e seja feliz (me faça feliz '-')_!

Agradeço todo mundo que ainda está aqui, fielmente acopanhando **Pan** em sua jornada! Vocês tem todo meu coração. Mil beijos!


	30. Capítulo Vigésimo Nono

_**Capítulo Vigésimo Nono**_

Amanheceu pela primeira vez naquela casa, agora um lar, onde Severus tinha plena certeza de que conseguiria fazer sua mulher feliz, custasse o que fosse preciso custar. Ele e Pan já tinham dormido juntos algumas vezes, mas nunca de forma tão tranquila. Ele despertou, olhando pela janela semioculta por cortinas marfim e concluiu que precisaria trocá-las por cortinas mais escuras, que preservassem mais o aconchego que apenas a penumbra é capaz de produzir. Pan dormia tão pacificamente que ele tinha medo de que qualquer movimento que fizesse pudesse despertá-la. Sorriu, vendo como a luz do sol era praticamente sugada pela pele e pelos cabelos dela. Aquela era uma mulher tão única que ele jamais poderia encontrar palavras para definir o quanto a queria. Lembrou-se dos votos proferidos na tarde anterior e soube que mesmo tendo dito cada palavra de todo o coração, elas ainda não eram capazes de expressar o quanto ele a amava.

Saiu da cama com cuidado e foi fechar melhor as cortinas para preservar o sono dela. Vestiu um roupão, estando completamente nu, e deixou o quarto. Abaixou as proteções da casa, para que finalmente o elfo doméstico que conseguira em Hogwarts pudesse chegar para preparar o café da manhã. Mas ao invés disso, quase uma dúzia de corujas entrou pela janela fazendo estardalhaço na sala de estar. O Profeta Diário daquele dia, berradores, pergaminhos... a maioria endereçada a Pan, mas alguns para ele mesmo. Antes de abrir o lacre da primeira carta, a lareira estalou em chamas esverdeadas, e ele se viu fitando a cabeça de Hope que flutuava por cima das brasas.

-Severus!

-O que aconteceu? –ele se abaixou diante da lareira, ignorando o estardalhaço que as corujas ainda faziam na sala.

-Houve um ataque no acampamento da Copa de Quadribol. Comensais da Morte... Veja... –ela estendeu o braço para fora da lareira e entregou o jornal a ele, onde na foto o espectro de uma grande caveira verde deixava uma serpente sair de sua boca, como se fosse uma língua.

Ele olhou fixamente para o jornal por um longo momento, lendo a manchete o mais rápido q podia, e logo voltou a dar atenção à moça.

-Onde você está? Estão todos bem?

-Sim, eu estou no Ministério, todos chegaram em casa em segurança. Quando o ataque ocorreu, nenhum de nós estava lá. Foi durante a noite, inicio de madrugada, em verdade.

-Alguém foi preso? Algum suspeito que...?

-É isso o que eu gostaria de saber. –ela o olhou cuidadosamente, um pouco receosa- Algum nome que você possa nos indicar como possível envolvido?

-Não. –ele murmurou após pensar por um instante- Eu não sei de nada, e tenho certeza de que vocês conhecem os nomes de todos os ex-comensais da morte que não estão em Azkaban.

-Eu não posso negar que estou um pouco desapontada, esperava que de alguma forma você pudesse me indicar alguma direção.

-Estou grato em não saber como ajudar. –ele devolveu o jornal pra ela.

-Ok. –Hope murmurou, realmente desapontada- Por favor, não incomode Pan com isso. Está tudo sob controle. Vocês precisam de um tempo sozinhos. Eu vou voltar ao trabalho agora.

-Hope! –ele chamou, quando ela recuou um pouco dentro das chamas- Tenha cuidado, você ainda está se recuperando.

-Eu sei. –ela murmurou olhando para ele com um leve sorriso- Não farei nada estupido.

E se foi. Severus então foi até a cozinha, conseguir alguns grãos para acalmar as corujas que estavam absolutamente possessas agora, e apressou-se em ler a correspondência. Quando o elfo doméstico de Hogwarts chegou ali, ele já tinha uma xícara de café a sua frente, e se perguntava o que Pan faria quando acordasse. Queria poder não contar-lhe nada, tinha tantos planos para aquele dia... Além do que tudo realmente parecia estar em ordem. Perguntava-se apenas o que estaria escrito nas cartas que eram para Pan, imaginando que Cornélius Fudge não perderia a oportunidade de importuná-la, tentando facilitar o trabalho usando as habilidades aguçadas dela.

Pediu que o elfo preparasse uma bandeja com café da manhã e colocou a correspondência dela na bandeja. Subiu as escadas e encontrou a cama vazia, a porta do banheiro fechada e o ruído característico de um chuveiro aberto denunciando que ela acordou bem disposta. Ele pôs a bandeja sobre a cama e esperou. Pan sobressaltou-se quando o viu ali, sentado na poltrona diante da janela com o jornal na mão.

-Querido...

-Bom dia. –ele murmurou com um sorriso olhando para ela, envolta apenas num roupão leve, com os cabelos úmidos e pés descalços.

-Você dormiu bem? –ela foi até o armário e separou uma roupa.

-Bem até demais. Sua correspondência está junto com seu café da manhã.

-Eu tenho correspondência? –ela franziu a testa, pegando os envelopes e pergaminhos da bandeja e repassando-os rapidamente conferindo apenas os remetentes- Fudge, Fudge, Fudge, Dumbie, Hope, Kim... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim. –ele lhe entregou o jornal e ela caminhou até a poltrona observando a manchete com um ar de quem não estava computando completamente a informação, e sentou-se no colo dele, que a envolveu com os braços, esperando que ela terminasse de ler tudo.

-Quem morreu?

-Ninguém morreu.

-Isso é estranho.

-Estranho? Essa é a palavra que você vai usar pra definir isso?

-Sim, eu imaginei que Comensais da Morte usassem a Marca Negra apenas para marcar locais de assassinatos.

-Também era usual lança-las como aviso…

-O que levou essas pessoas a um ato tão estupido e...? Você certamente já pensou em todas as possibilidades de sobre o que isso representa. O que você acha que estes loucos estavam tentando fazer?

-A profecia que Trelawney narrou na noite em que você ajudou seu pai a fugir tem um fundo incontestável de razão.

-Pettigrew, você quer dizer? Pettigrew organizou isso? O servo fiel se reergueria e tudo mais?

-Não posso afirmar, e sinceramente eu apenas considerei isso.

-Ele está, então, organizando tudo? Convocando os outros seguidores?

-Você sabe o que isso representa.

-Que ele deve estar com Voldemort, que Voldemort está influenciando tudo isso, que as coisas estão se complicando cada dia mais.

-E que devemos nos preparar. Nossas obrigações serão inúmeras e nos exigirão de forma sobre humana.

-Vai dar tudo certo. –ela murmurou sem poder ter certeza, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, para tentar esconder o pânico que crescia em seu peito- Vai dar tudo certo, não é?

Ele não respondeu, não querendo de forma alguma dizer uma inverdade. Resumiu-se em beijar o rosto dela e aninhar seu corpo de modo protetor. O que estava por vir não seria fácil ou simples, mas ele faria de tudo pra que ela permanecesse segura e minimamente afetada. Era sua responsabilidade, era sua meta.

-Fudge certamente quer que eu vá ao Ministério. –ela murmurou- Há algo que eu possa fazer?

-Eu não sei, mas Hope disse pra você não se incomodar. Tudo está sob controle. Temos menos de uma semana até que eu precise voltar a Hogwarts e você precise voltar a trabalhar. Talvez devêssemos deixar isso de lado e nos focar um pouco em nós mesmos.

-Esse ano promete ser tão atribulado que eu sequer quero pensar no que temos pela frente. O Torneio Tribruxo representa, pelo menos, que Karkaroff estará em Hogwarts, o que por si só é um tormento a parte.

-Não se preocupe com Karkaroff. Eu darei conta dele, ele sequer olhará em sua direção se quiser se manter vivo.

-Também não faça nada estupido.

-Se ele não fizer primeiro.

Aqueles cinco primeiros dias de casados foram tranquilos e absolutamente perfeitos. Pan, fascinada com a nova casa, forçou Severus a acompanha-la em algumas compras, como tapetes, almofadas, cortinas, roupa de cama e alguns objetos decorativos para dar um ar mais pessoal ao lugar. Do mesmo modo, ela fez questão de ir até a casa dele na Rua da Fiação para recuperar dali o que quer que ele considerasse importante, como a imensa coleção de livros, e organizou tudo na casa nova. Severus começou a pensar em vender aquela casa, com tantas recordações difíceis, mas Pan teve uma ideia melhor.

-Acho que podemos transformá-la num bom esconderijo. Não sei, acredito que ela possa ser útil num futuro provável.

Aquela noite, quando ambos terminavam de limpar o laboratório de Poções que Severus insistiu em montar no porão, ouviram o pequeno elfo doméstico chamar timidamente por eles do corredor. Ele não ousava entrar em nenhum cômodo em que os dois estivessem sem antes anunciar-se exageradamente. Depois de três ou quatro flagrantes constrangedores, o pobrezinho se protegia como podia.

-Mestre? Minha Senhora?

-Sim, Greer, o que você precisa? –Pan foi até ele.

-O professor Dumbledore está esperando por vocês na Sala de Visitas. A Professora Minerva e a Senhora Pearll estão com ele.

-Estamos indo. Por favor, nos prepare um chá.

-Sim, minha senhora. –e curvando-se exageradamente, desvaneceu-se diante dos olhos dela.

Pan chamou Severus e juntos, após espanar um pouco o pó que acumularam durante a limpeza dos vidros e caldeirões, subiram as escadas. Na sala de visitas, Pearll observava as fotos que Pan colocou sobre o console da lareira. Parecia assombrada com uma delas em que Severus de fato, sorria. Era uma foto recente.

-Olá! –ela saudou animada, indo abraçar a avó.

-Devíamos ter avisado? –Minerva perguntou- Você parece cansada.

-Não, vovó! Se vocês não puderem vir na minha casa quando quiserem, quem poderá? Estamos montando o laboratório do Sev no porão. –ela explicou- Eu realmente estou um pouco cansada.

-Bom, tentaremos não demorar. –Dumbledore anunciou, após beijar-lhe a testa- O que eu tenho a dizer é rápido.

-Não tenha pressa. –Severus disse sentando-se no sofá de dois lugares, esperando que Pan se juntasse a ele.

Dumbledore e Minerva também se sentaram, mas Pearll continuou um pouco afastada, observando a decoração, olhando pela janela e deixando muito claro que não estava ali para tratar de nenhum assunto que tivesse relação com o que os pais queriam dizer. Era pessoal e particular, e Pan já imaginava do que se tratava.

-É sobre Hogwarts e as atuais conjunturas. –Dumbledore murmurou- No ano passado, você veio pra Hogwarts porque eu precisava manter você a salvo e longe do seu pai. –ele olhou diretamente para Pan- Eu tentei proteger você, usando suas habilidades para proteger o castelo. Dessa vez, sem nenhuma intenção oculta, eu preciso que você volte. Preciso que você me ajude.

-Você parece um pouco tenso. –ela comentou, olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos azuis de Albus e notando que mesmo que ele dissesse que não havia nada por trás daquilo, algo o incomodava e ele não queria dizer.

-Todos estamos. –Minerva disse- Querida, o que aconteceu na Copa Mundial pode parecer um pouco distante pra você, já que esta afastada desde que se casou, mas quanto mais pensamos a respeito, mais a coisa toma um vulto diferente e perigoso.

-Eu imagino que vocês estejam tensos por receber um ex-comensal da Morte em Hogwarts, quando eles se reuniram pra fazer uma baderna daquelas durante a Copa, estou certo? –Severus disse.

-Espero que você não esteja se referindo a si mesmo com isso?

-Karkaroff. –ele disse, desvanecendo a duvida de Minerva.

-É justamente por isso que eu estou temeroso em trazer você de volta a Hogwarts, num ano onde até mesmo Karkaroff estará lá para importunar você. –Dumbledore disse, olhando Pan nos olhos, claramente preocupado- Mas é o Torneio Tribruxo, e eu usaria de bom grado sua ajuda, suas técnicas, suas características especiais, seu sendo de defesa e sua impossibilidade de morrer.

-Você nem precisa pedir, Dumbie. –ela sorriu- É claro que eu estarei aos seus serviços.

-Mas há muita coisa acontecendo. E mesmo você sendo... você, pode ser perigoso.

-Se é perigoso até mesmo pra mim, porque você insistiria em levar esse Torneio a diante?

-O que seu avô quer dizer é que esse ano você terá muito o que fazer e com o que se preocupar. Sua mãe, o bebê...

-O provável bebê. –ela murmurou um pouco desapontada, por ainda não ter uma confirmação- E sobre minha mãe... Nós podemos cuidar disso de forma tão rápida que...

-Mas e depois? –Minerva perguntou- E quando ela estiver finalmente livre, quem cuidará dela? Como lidaremos com isso? Sua mãe precisará de cuidados médicos específicos, querida.

-Tia P, somos capazes de lidar com isso, certo?

-Obviamente. –Pearll disse com segurança- E Sirius está livre, temos Hope e Remus. Não há de representar problema. Não em excesso.

-Então você tem certeza? –Dumbledore insistiu- Tem certeza de que pode ficar em Hogwarts este ano?

-Onde mais eu iria querer estar? É lá onde meu marido estará e por todos os deuses! É um Torneio Tribruxo!

)))))

Quando Minerva e Dumbledore combinaram tudo com Pan, Pearll fez sinal para que a sobrinha a acompanhasse até a varanda. O vento que soprava ali era forte, mas bastante agradável, e enquanto as duas caminhavam pelo penhasco em silencio, se deixavam hipnotizar pelo horizonte e pela forte luz do luar sobre elas.

-O que houve? –Pan perguntou quando elas se sentaram no banco de ferro e mármore que Severus colocou embaixo da grande arvore onde eles se sentaram durante a pequena festa de casamento.

-Eu tenho pensado bastante sobre Eric.

-Precisamente o que, sobre ele?

-Sobre o fato de que ele talvez não tivesse realmente nenhuma opção a não ser agir daquele modo. Eu tento isolar minha raiva, as mentiras, a frustração de não ter percebido nada, de todo o resto. Eu faço isso pra tentar imaginar porque ele agiu daquela forma.

-Eu já lhe disse o que acho a respeito da atitude dele.

-Eu conclui que se eu condenar Eric por ser Fawkes, como eu poderei conviver com o fato de que você também é uma fênix?

Pan não entendeu o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra. Não era como se Pan e a fênix pudessem, de alguma forma, ser separadas ou reconhecidas separadamente. Como se ela tivesse uma vida dupla em alguma instancia. Resumiu-se a encarar a tia de testa franzida.

-Não entendi. –confessou.

-Eu quero dizer que quando penso em Fawkes, em como ele sempre esteve comigo, em como ele sempre me cuidou e me amparou e... como nunca me deixou sozinha... Eu acredito no que você falou sobre ele ter me esperado pela vida toda e não saber como agir quando percebeu o que sentia. Eu me pergunto o que você faria no lugar dele, e vejo que não seria nada muito diferente. A fênix delimita quem vocês são, cria um caminho onde todas as escolhas a serem feitas são difíceis e significativas demais. Muitas vezes injustas. Se eu condenar Eric por ter me escolhido, por ser quem ele é, em alguma instancia eu acabaria condenando você também, e isso eu não posso fazer, eu não tenho como considerar isso. Sobre você.

-Faz um pouco mais de sentido agora. –Pan murmurou- Eu quero que você saiba, ou que considere isso acima de tudo...

-O que?

-Fawkes abriu mão da imortalidade por você. Ele me queimou, me fez oque sou, porque se deu conta de que te ama. De que prefere morrer a não ter tentado estabelecer uma vida com você. Ele apenas não soube achar um caminho certo pra isso.

Pan sorriu quando Pearll não pode evitar deixou um sorriso convencido aparecer no rosto. Ela se sentia muito orgulhosa de si mesma quando pensava naquilo, e tinha toda razão. Fawkes a amava e se tornou Eric por isso. E Eric fazia o que estava ao seu alcance por ela, embora não pudesse ser tão presente.

-E o que faremos agora? –Pan perguntou-Sobre minha vó? Sobre como Dumbie se sente a respeito de Fawkes?

-Eu conversarei com a mamãe pela manhã. E meu pai precisa perdoar Fawkes. Talvez se você contar pra ele tudo o que contou pra mim...

-Eu farei isso. –Pan prometeu- Eu estou feliz, você não sabe o quanto, por saber que esse tema agora já não é tão sensível.

-Eu me dei conta de que eu não posso mais cultivar essa raiva. Eu o amo, eu não sei como fugir disso. Eu gostaria de poder encontra-lo. Você sabe onde ele está?

-Arya precisou achar outro esconderijo para o povo deles. Não tenho a menor ideia de onde ele estará com certeza, mas faria uma aposta de que ele está ajudando a irmã.

-Você sabe onde é isso?

-Não, e ninguém vai me contar. Mas ele deve aparecer em breve, eu posso tentar entrar em contato com ele. Não garanto nada.

-Espero poder resolver tudo. –ela disse um pouco preocupada.

-Eu tenho certeza que tudo dará certo. –Pan garantiu, segurando suas mãos- E mesmo que meu avô não aceite Fawkes por enquanto, você não deve se afetar com isso.

_**Notas da Autora:**_

Eu sei... eu juro que sei que foi bem sacana da minha parte pausar a história de novo!

Juro que jamais foi minha intenção, mas a vida da gente muda muito, muita coisa acontece, outras sagas acabam fazendo a gente pirar e plotar desesperadamente e no final, a gente se desvirtua do caminho.

Peço perdão a todos por ter sumido, quero deixar bem claro feito água que não gosto de ser irresponsável com Pan, mas que as vezes não dá pra evitar.

Se alguém ainda estiver por aqui, esperando pra ler e tals... vc nem sabe como me faz feliz!

Obrigada gentes lindas!

mounna


	31. Capítulo Trigésimo

_**Capítulo Trigésimo**_

Quando Pan voltou pra sala, Albus e Minerva tinham ido embora. Pearll aparatou do jardim, e Severus estava pegando uma manta no armário.

-Sua tia?

-Já foi. –ela disse- Meus avós precisavam de mais alguma coisa?

-Não. Eles lhe deixaram um beijo. Caminhe comigo. –convidou- A noite parece estar agradável.

-Sim, ela está. –ela segurou a mão dele e o seguiu pra fora.

Depois de caminharem até a beira do penhasco, e Severus estender a manta no chão e convocar uma garrafa de hidromel e duas taças da adega, sentaram-se juntos, recostando-se nas pedras. Severus serviu as taças e deitou-se apoiando a cabeça nas pernas dela, que cuidadosamente acariciou os cabelos dele.

-Irei pra Hogwarts pela manhã.

-Eu devo ir junto? –ela perguntou.

-Você talvez devesse ir ao Ministério, reportar-se agora que as férias acabaram. Nos veríamos no almoço, se tudo corresse bem.

-Eu também gostaria de ver meu pai. Não tivemos exatamente muito tempo pra conversar no casamento.

-É uma boa ideia.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo, absortos pela paisagem perfeita que parecia ser apenas deles.

-Remus está transformado. –Pan comentou fitando a lua.

-Sim. –Severus murmurou indiferente.

-Espero que ele nos deixe saber quando precisar da Poção.

-Eu o deixei com um estoque bem guarnecido, como você pediu.

Outro longo silencio.

-Você se sente pronta para fazer outro teste de gravidez? –ele perguntou- Sua menstruação ainda esta atrasada e talvez agora não seja mais indefinido, o que quer que isso signifique.

-Você acha que devemos?

-Com toda certeza.

-Farei isso amanhã. –e instantaneamente ela se sentiu ansiosa e preocupada- Eu não sei se estou pronta para saber se sim ou se não.

-Eu imaginei que você quisesse saber, que você estivesse tão ansiosa quanto eu.

-Eu estou, mas eu tenho medo. De que esteja grávida e que tudo se torne... mais confuso e perigoso... Ou de não estar e me desapontar com isso.

-Não é como se nós não pudéssemos resolver isso facilmente caso você ainda não esteja grávida. O que eu acho difícil, diante de tantas e tão intensas tentativas...

-Eu sei. –ela disse rindo- E se eu estiver?

-O que nos resta a não ser fazer o que for preciso para amar e proteger nosso filho?

-Nada. –e sorriu mais abertamente, curvando-se um pouco sobre ele e beijando-lhe a boca- Eu ainda não me imagino com um bebê nos braços, mas já tenho na mente sua imagem com nossos filhos nesse jardim.

-Filhos? –ele murmurou com um sorriso- Mais de um?

-Mais de dois. –e o beijou de novo- Quantos venham.

-Sim... –ele a puxou e fazendo-a deitar-se a seu lado, beijou-a de um modo intenso e mais passional- Quantos venham...

Quando Pan se deu conta do que estavam fazendo, ele já estava por cima dela, com uma mão explorando seu corpo, tateando por baixo da blusa... Ela o envolvia pela cintura com as pernas e sentia a ereção aparente com uma mão curiosa.

-Devemos entrar? –ele perguntou rouco e sem fôlego.

-Porque deveríamos…? –ela desabotoou o cinto dele, seus olhos queimando de excitação e seu corpo reagindo com todas suas células em resposta a ele.

Ela se perguntava se havia algo naquele homem que ela não amasse, desejasse, e até mesmo, de um modo que ela não sabia explicar, tivesse certa devoção. Não aceitava que ele fosse considerado asqueroso, repulsivo e feio. Ela via beleza ali, os traços e seus complementos. O cheiro bom, amadeirado e um pouco cítrico, proveniente do perfume que ele mesmo fazia para si, aprovado por ela... que até mesmo em contato com um pouco de suor era agradável... Os cabelos que diziam ser sebosos, em verdade lavados diariamente e macios como os dela não eram, eram realmente um pouco oleosos, mas aquilo não seria jamais um defeito a se considerar. Severus tinha músculos, um abdômen definido, braços fortes, muita força e disposição... Tinha olhos profundos e misteriosos como abismos, tinha um sorriso torto que era impossível não ser imitado, tinha uma risada desacostumada que Pan às vezes jugava pertencer apenas a ela... E tinha também, por ultimo, mas não menos importante, uma habilidade sexual que era capaz de satisfazê-la tão completamente que ela duvidava, ainda que conhecesse apenas ele, que outro homem seria capaz de igualar. Ela o amava tão completamente que se surpreendia.

-Você está muito concentrada no meu rosto, alguma coisa errada? –ele perguntou, após fazer amor com ela por tanto tempo sua energia permitiu.

Ela girou sobre a manta e enroscou-se no corpo nu dele, deixando o luar refletir-se na pele branca e cheia de pequenas cicatrizes do peito dele.

-Eu acho você bonito.

Ele riu quando computou o que ela dizia.

-Bonito? Você está preocupada que nossos filhos se pareçam mais comigo?

-Eu estaria grata se fosse assim. Com meu nariz, logico.

-Eu posso ser tudo Pan... mas bonito não.

-Você é. –ela o beijou- Aos meus olhos, e isso é o que deve importar.

-Diferente de você, que é bela aos olhos de todos, desejável por todos, indiscutivelmente perfeita em vários sentidos...

-Você acha que sem a fênix eu seria tudo isso? Quero dizer... bela assim, e tão desejável?

-Talvez não para qualquer outro homem, mas sempre seria a criatura mais perfeita do mundo pra mim. Muito do fascínio alheio por você se dá pelo seu poder, pelo que você é.

-Mas você consegue me ver, apenas a mim, sem a fênix?

-Sim, afinal foi com você que me casei. Não é como se esse fosse como o caso de Eric e Pearll.

-Mas a fênix faz parte de mim. Na verdade, é o que rege minha vida, basicamente.

-Eu sei. O que eu quero dizer é que embora eu ame tudo a seu respeito, eu não me casei com seu poder, e sim com você como mulher. A fênix pertence a você, para que você a utilize como desejar. É algo a parte, seu, não você. Você é a menina doce que eu vi crescer e a mulher esplendida que eu vi se formar... o coração puro e sem preconceitos, a força e a vitalidade. A mulher especial o bastante pra que uma criatura milenar desista da imortalidade em seu favor. Não Pan... Você tem um dom, mas esse dom ainda não define quem você é. E mesmo que seja intrínseco o bastante pra que você não possa definir onde você acaba e isso começa, eu vejo claramente esse limite.

-Você me amaria sem a fênix?

-Sim. Sem duvidas. Sem pensar. A fênix não é minha pra que eu a considere. Ela é sua e eu estarei do seu lado para apoiar você no que seja preciso, para ajuda-la em suas dividas, para sustentar e entender suas escolhas e decisões. Mas tudo depende de você. E apenas de você.

Na manhã seguinte, quando despertou já um pouco atrasado por ter ido dormir excessivamente tarde preparando malas e organizando o laboratório, ele procurou Pan na cama e não encontrou. Às vezes se sentia um pouco velho e devagar quando percebia que ela despertava sempre com a primeira luz do dia, não importava a hora em que tivesse ido dormir, e era raro vê-la preguiçosa ou enrolando na cama. Preparou-se para sair, e quando desceu as escadas, pode sentir um cheiro estranho de queimado. Parecia que Greer estava tendo problemas com o café da manhã.

Mas quando ele chegou na cozinha viu que Greer não era o problema. Pan, usando um avental bordado e concentrando-se em virar cuidadosamente suas panquecas, pedia instruções ao pequeno elfo.

-E agora? –perguntou. – As panquecas estão prontas, o bacon e os ovos também. Não estou muito segura se o café parece estar como o Sev gosta, mas...

-Eu acho que está tudo certo, minha senhora. –o elfo, que parecia ter sido ordenado a ficar sentado na mesa da cozinha com as pernas pendendo, observava o resultado do rompante culinário de Pan.

-E esse cheiro de queimado? –Severus perguntou, antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

-Bom dia! –Pan sorriu, tentando parecer ao máximo com uma dona de casa.

-Bom dia. –ele se aproximou e a beijou por um instante- Você sabe que não precisa cozinhar pra mim.

-Bom, eu queria fazer algo e ver se sou mesmo minimamente dotada com coisas de casa. E antes que você reclame, eu queimei as primeiras panquecas, mas depois da terceira ou quarta acabei pegando o jeito.

-Sim, isso eu posso ver. –ele examinou o resultado do esforço dela- Devemos comer agora, ou você ainda tem que preparar mais alguma coisa?

-Não, está tudo certo, eu acho. –e olhou para Greer um pouco ansiosa.

-Sim, minha senhora, parece que está.

-Ok, Greer, obrigada pela ajuda! Você pode sair dai.

E parecendo aliviado, o pequeno desapareceu da cozinha, deixando o casal a sós. Eles comeram após certificarem-se de que estava tudo tragável. Severus estava quieto e silencioso, um pouco pensativo. Pan imaginava que faltariam horas naquele dia para que ela pudesse fazer tudo o que tinha em mente.

-Eu estava pensando... –ela começou- Que talvez nós não precisemos ficar em Hogwarts. Não sempre.

-Eu estava pensando em virmos pra casa nos fins de semana. Ou talvez um pouco mais, antes das delegações chegarem.

-Me dá pena... Nós apenas nos casamos, apenas nos instalamos aqui e precisamos deixar tudo pra trás.

-Sim, é uma pena. Mas não estamos deixando nada pra trás. É apenas uma pequena pausa. Sempre teremos um lugar pra onde escapar.

-Sim. –ela disse apenas, ainda pensando que de fato não queria sair dali por mais do que um dia de trabalho. Queria voltar pra casa durante as noites, dormir em sua cama, preparar seu café da manhã e sair pra correr no bosque. Mas sabia que não podiam evitar aquilo.

-Estive pensando sobre como ficaremos em Hogwarts. Temos as masmorras, sua torre... Não vejo sentido algum em estarmos separados.

-De fato. Eu apenas gostaria de manter meu escritório onde ele é agora. Estrategicamente falando. Embora eu considere que Dumbie vá solicitar que eu desocupe a torre para alguma delegação, ou não sei... Isso não significa que eu perderei a oportunidade de dormir com você todas as noites.

-Espero que não signifique mesmo. –ele comentou com um riso torto e levantou-se da mesa.

Foi até ela e a beijou, elogiando o café da manhã na medida do possível sem soar critico ou bajulador demais.

-Você vai melhorar, se realmente quer aprender. –prometeu, beijando-a mais uma vez, dizendo que a esperava em Hogwarts pro jantar.

Mas não foi possível pra Pan chegar lá na hora combinada. Levou mais tempo do que ela imaginou no Ministério aquela tarde, e quando finalmente pode ir ver o pai, anoitecia. Enviou um aviso para Severus, de que dormiria em casa e estaria em Hogwarts na manhã seguinte, e saiu com Hope para comprar comida chinesa. Jantaram e conversaram até que Pan se deu conta do tarde que já era, e foi pra casa pensando nos tópicos da conversa que tivera com Sirius. Ela precisava se acostumar a ter um pai, principalmente um pai que odiasse Severus.

Despertou na manhã seguinte com Greer chamando seu nome, dizendo que um homem, Amos Diggory, estava esperando para falar com ela na lareira. Pan apenas enfiou-se num roupão e desceu as escadas, ainda esfregando os olhos.

Ela avistou o homem dentro da lareira, muito concentrado observando o ambiente em que saira, claramente surpreso por aquela ser a casa de Severus Snape. "Claro!" ele pensava, "que isso não é nem de longe obra daquele homem. Isso é bem o tipo de lar que eu imaginaria para aquela moça."

-Sr. Diggory? –Pan chamou, já diante dele, de pé no tapete.

-Oh! Oh, srta. McGonagall, é muito bom vê-la, bom dia!

-Bom dia! –e ela ajoelhou-se diante da lareira, jogando os longos cabelos ruivos para trás- O que posso fazer pelo senhor?

Pan vestia uma camisola curta de seda azul marinho, de alcinhas finas. Estava com os cabelos soltos suavemente esvoaçantes por conta das chamas. A única coisa que a resguardava era o robe, mas ele estava aberto, e ela se sentava sobre as pernas longas e nuas, olhando para Amos Diggory, que como bom observador que era, já tinha escrutinado todo o corpo dela.

-Sr. Diggory? -ela o estimulou a falar, puxando os lados do roupão para cobrir melhor o corpo.

-Sim? -perguntou ele atordoado

-O que o senhor deseja?

-Ah... bom, é sobre Moody. -ele pareceu ter despertado do seu transe.

"Não há no mundo mulher tão bonita, de fato não há... O que eu não faria para descobrir se a pele dessas pernas é tão macia quanto parece! E esse colo, deuses!"

-Moody?!

-Sim, ele teve uns problemas essa noite e... –Ammos Diggory definitivamente não estava concentrado- E eu acho que a senhorita foi convocada a Hogwarts esse ano de novo... e...

-O senhor poderia, por favor, ser um pouco mais profissional e focar em sua missão? –ela irritou-se

-Oh, desculpe! -ele ruborizou- Mas é que... Eu não sei explicar, jamais seria capaz de justificar minha distração com sua beleza, o que implicaria nisso culpa de sua parte, porque de fato a senhorita não tem a menor culpa, culpa de nada...

-Peço desculpas por estar descomposta. –ela disse com um suspiro cansado- Mas o senhor deve concentrar-se em outra coisa que não eu. O que acha de falar olhando pro meu elfo?

-Seu elfo?

-Greer! –Pan chamou, e o pequeno logo estalou ao seu lado.

-Minha senhora de Greer chamou?

-Sim. Por favor, fique parado aqui. –Ammos Diggory encarou o pequeno- Agora o senhor pode falar, Sr. Diggory.

-Pois bem, muito melhor assim. –ele suspirou aliviado, olhando para Greer- Como eu dizia, como Moody vai ficar como professor de DCAT, eu acho que a senhorita devia ser informada. Kingsley Shakelbolt me pediu para deixá-la a par de tudo.

-Ok, então. O que ele aprontou?

-Não sabemos ao certo, de fato não podemos considerar esse rompante como algo válido. Mas ele garante que sua casa foi atacada noite passada, e ele apenas se defendeu.

-Ele provavelmente estava vendo mais coisas onde de fato existe. Alguém saiu ferido?

-Não. –ele respondeu- Mas se Olho Tonto vai seguir agindo assim, eu imagino que ele possa significar um risco para os alunos em Hogwarts. Veja bem, meu filho está no sétimo ano, eu sei que ele pode se cuidar, portanto já não me preocupo tanto. Mas e os mais jovens?

-Eles terão a mim. E eu lhe garanto, Alastor foi uma dos professores mais dedicados que eu tive no curso de auror. Obviamente ele é um pouco perturbado, mas isso não representa perigo. Eu lhe garanto a segurança das crianças. Algo mais?

-Bom... era... era só isso. –ele desviou os olhos de Greer e encarou Pan por um instante- Eu lhe felicito pelo casamento.

-Oh, obrigada! –aquele era um dos primeiros momentos em que alguém parecia sincero em parabeniza-la por ser a Sra. Snape.

-Sério... –ele continuou- Há algo assustador naquele homem, mas a maioria de nós, quero dizer... bruxos e pessoas em geral... tem uma estranha tendência em confiar no que a senhorita confia. Então se você o ama o bastante para casar-se...

-Severus Snape é um bom homem. –ela encerrou a questão. -Até mais, Sr. Diggory.

-Cedrico está mandando-lhe um abraço.

-Outro para ele.

-Er... até logo. –e com um pequeno estalo, desapareceu entre as chamas.

Greer encarou sua senhora e esperou. Pan ainda olhava para dentro do fogo imaginando que se Moody fosse chegar em Hogwarts mais instável que nunca ela teria muito mais trabalho do que jamais imaginou que teria. Torneio Tribruxo, As delegações, Karkaroff, Moody instável... e por ultimo mas não menos importante, na verdade a coisa mais importante daquela equação... um bebê a caminho. Suspirou profundamente e criando coragem pôs-se de pé.

-Minha senhora, devo preparar-lhe café da manhã agora, ou a senhora voltará a dormir?

-Não, querido. Certifique-se de que minhas malas estejam prontas. Eu estou indo pra Hogwarts agora.

**Notas da Autora:**

Meus amores, muito feliz por encontrar ainda sobreviventes do hiatos aqui!

Sou muito grata a todas que seguem lendo!

Mil e um beijos!


	32. Capítulo Trigésimo Primeiro

_**Capítulo Trigésimo Primeiro**_

Sob os caprichos e orientações de Hope, Pan decidiu mudar um pouco o guarda-roupa. Primeiro porque agora era uma mulher casada, e um casamento significa uma imensa mudança, em todos os aspectos, na vida de uma pessoa. Ela sempre queria parecer mais profissional, mais adulta, mais respeitável... Tentaria manter uma aparência diferente da que tinha quando era apenas uma menina brincando nos corredores de Hogwarts. Para tanto, Hope havia desenvolvido roupas que não ofereciam resistência para a aparatação e que, por causa da aparência que tinham, ficavam mais apropriadas pro trabalho de auror. Hope era meio neurótica em relação ao fato de que um auror vestido como bruxo não poderia, numa situação de emergência, infiltrar-se no mundo trouxa sem ser notado a distância. Pan não entendia como aquilo poderia aplicar-se a Hogwarts, mas concordava que o novo uniforme era muito mais interessante do que o antigo. Embora ela duvidasse que a maioria dos colegas fosse aderir aquilo.

Era uma roupa quase trouxa, simples, meio masculina. Resumia-se a um terno preto, risca de giz, que tinha uma blusa branca e fina por dentro. Quando se vestiu a primeira vez, no meio do verão, a roupa parecia perfeita. Mas agora, com uma chuva torrencial caindo em Hogwarts, ela duvidava que conseguisse manter-se usando apenas aquilo. Rendida, foi em busca do seu antigo traje num dos baús. Sempre gostou de pensar que aquela roupa era uma forma de intimidação por si só. Nenhum bruxo que visse alguém vestido daquele modo em toda Grã-Bretanha, ousaria fazer algo diferente do que é permitido pelas leis.

Pronta para entrar numa lareira diretamente para as masmorras, ela olhou em volta, para sua casa mais uma vez e sentindo que de fato não queria sair dali, jogou pó de flú nas chamas e partiu. Severus estava no depósito de materiais raros, fazendo uma espécie de inventário quando ouviu a voz dela chamando seu nome. Rapidamente foi até ela, recebe-la com um beijo.

-Curiosamente, uma noite sem você na cama é uma noite insone. –ele disse.

-Eu imaginei que uma noite _comigo na cama_, fosse uma noite insone.

-De diferentes formas. –e a beijou de novo.

-Greer está trazendo minhas malas, o que devo fazer com elas?

-Minerva e Dumbledore me pediram pra que pelo menos por enquanto, ocupemos nossos respectivos locais de trabalho. Mesmo eles, ainda que dormindo juntos sempre que podem, tem seus escritórios em andares diferentes. Há uma regra estupida sobre isso no Grande Conselho de Magia.

-Bom... –ela suspirou um pouco desapontada- Minha Torre é sua torre, e sua masmorra é minha masmorra.

Ela então foi em busca dos avós, e os encontrou ainda adormecidos no quarto de Dumbledore. Ele com um braço em volta de Minerva, que repousava a cabeça com longos fios cinza chumbo e brancos no peito dele. Pareciam quentinhos, acomodados, plenamente confortáveis. As cobertas cobriam Albus até o meio do peito, mas ele cuidava para que Minerva estivesse aquecida até os ombros.

-Pan, minha querida? –ele despertou, falando baixinho.

-Olá... –ela curvou-se sobre ele e beijou sua testa.

-Você está chorando?

-Não... –ela secou os olhos- Não é nada... é só que... Vocês são tão lindos juntos. Eu quero isso pra mim.

-Mas você já tem isso.

-Não, eu me refiro... a envelhecer assim. Com alguém.

-Envelhecer. –ele sorriu.- Você pode envelhecer, é tudo uma questão de escolha.

-Sim, certo? –e afastou-se, antes de despertar Minerva também- Bom, eu já cheguei. Estarei na minha torre me instalando.

-Vemos você no café da manhã. –ele prometeu.

Ela então se retirou. Sempre se enchia de ternura ao presenciar cenas como aquelas. Um beijo, um abraço, mesmo apenas um simples segurar de mãos... Albus e Minerva eram tão apegados tão amorosos que ela só podia atribuir isso ao tempo que eles passavam juntos. Era impossível para ambos viver sem o outro. Ela ainda não sentia aquilo, não tão definitivamente, em relação à Severus e tinha medo que o tempo iria tirar isso dela, e não fomentar.

Durante o jantar, Dumbledore contou aos alunos sobre o Torneio Tribruxo. Respirando em alivio, Pan lembrou-se que Harry não poderia, nem que quisesse, competir. Houve uma onda de protestos, mas nada muito grave. Pan sorriu para Mione, Rony, Harry e Gina na mesa da Grifinória, e deu um leve e tímido aceno para Cedrico, cujo pai tivera a chance de apreciar seu corpo essa manhã. Quando o jantar estava prestes a acabar, um barulho estrondoso encheu o ar. O vento úmido que vinha do hall de entrada penetrou o Grande Salão e mancando mais que o habitual, Moody entrou no salão. Dumbledore fez um leve sinal de cabeça para Pan, que foi recebê-lo. Enquanto Pan caminhava em direção a ele, atravessando o salão, Filch informava sua chegada, como se ninguém tivesse notado aquilo.

-Professor! -ela exclamou quando o interceptou na porta, segurando seu ombro com carinho- Vamos para a mesa! O jantar já está no final, mas eu falo com os Elfos...

O olhar de estranheza dele em direção a ela foi um pouco inquietante. Era como se de algum modo ele não a reconhecesse.

-Moody?

-Sim?

-Está tudo bem? –ela franziu o cenho, tentando invadir sua mente e falhando, já que a fênix lhe impedia de fazer isso e ele era um oclumente praticamente perfeito.

-Você casou-se com Snape. –ele resmungou- Eu não esperava por isso.

-Você está, então, desapontado? –ela abriu um grande sorriso, agora identificando ali algo do seu professor. -Ora, vamos, seu velho turrão! -ela brincou, conduzindo-o pelo Salão em meio a um silêncio de morte- Não é como se isso fosse a coisa mais hedionda do mundo para que você esteja agindo assim!

-Pode não ser a mais hedionda, mas é facilmente pertencente ao TOP 5.

Ela não respondeu, e quando o deixou em seu lugar, ele segurou sua mão por um instante e disse apenas:

-Desculpe-me. Estou cansado.

-Eu imagino.

Quando o Jantar terminou, Severus acompanhou Pan até a torre dela. No caminho, de braços dados e dedos entrelaçados, ele lhe fazia algumas perguntas.

-Eu sei que Moody me odeia, e até posso entender isso, mas ele agiu de forma estranha em relação a mim hoje.

-De que forma?

-Ele agiu como se... –Severus hesitou.

-Como?

-Esqueça. –suspirou, parando diante na subida da torre, e segurando-a pela cintura- É o mesmo Moody de sempre, buscando algo com o que obcecar-se e vendo risco onde não existe.

-Vigilancia constante. –Pan sorriu, beijando-o- Bom, você vai subir comigo ou...?

-Não, amor, não hoje. Eu tenho algumas coisas a fazer na Sonserina.

-Do tipo?

-Certificar-me que eles tenham entendido que não importa o que queiram fazer, o Torneio não é para menores de idade. –ele a beijou longamente- Eu vejo você pela manhã.

Como sempre, para Pan, o dia começava antes do amanhecer. Ela examinou todas as salas e verificou as entradas, coisas de praxe, corriqueiras. E sem sentido, já que aparentemente nada ameaçava Hogwarts. E se as ameaças seriam no estilo Sirius Black, esse ano seria extremamente seguro, se esquecermos as provas do Torneio, Karkaroff e dezenas de meninas e meninos estrangeiros fazendo os ânimos do castelo frenéticos. Encontrou Moody indo para o Grande Salão.

-Olá, como passou a noite, professor? -ela cumprimentou alegremente

-Normal. –ele procurou qualquer lugar para onde olhar, menos para ela.

-O que está acontecendo, Moody? Eu pensei que fossemos amigos, e...? Eu fiz algo errado? Quero dizer, algo que ofenda ou afete você?

-O que? Eu? Não, menina, eu não estou. Só estou meio...

-Você não quer me contar o que aconteceu ontem? Porque o Ministério foi ate sua casa e houve todo aquele alvoroço?

-Não quero falar disso. -e saiu, irritado como se ela tivesse proferido uma dezena de xingamentos contra ele.

-Pamela, você está procurando chifres em cabeça de Trestrálio.

-Mas, Dumbie, ele está esquisito...

-É Alastor Moody, é lógico que ele é esquisito! -Dumbledore brincou- Ele deve estar desconfiado como sempre, até que ele se sinta confortável em Hogwarts será assim.

-Isso é mau.

-É natural.

Pan deixou o escritório de Dumbledore bastante chateada. Aquele homem estava precisando de ajuda, Pan sabia. Moody não era daquele jeito, não com quem ele conhecia, mas não pode preocupar-se com aquilo naquele momento, já que havia uma aglomeração de pessoas na passagem do Salão Principal, ela pode ouvir a voz rosnada de Moody e a voz de Minerva meio histérica.

-Por Gaia! -ela pensou em mil coisas ruins até se deparar com Draco Malfoy no chão, o rosto vermelho os olhos arregalados de medo.

O assunto era algo relacionado ao diretor da Sonserina, e ela congelou. Só o que faltava agora era esse Moody estranho falar alguma coisa sobre o passado de Severus.

-Deve ser o professor Snape, não é? Outro velho amigo! Ando precisado dar uma palavrinha com ele...

-A respeito de quê, Professor? -a voz de Pan ressoou no seu soprano pelas paredes.

-Este garoto aqui ia atacar Potter pelas costas...

-E ele transformou o senhor Malfoy em doninha. -acrescentou Minerva com o rosto contorcido em desaprovação.

Pan tentou mas não pode conter o riso. Malfoy abaixou a cabeça ainda mais envergonhado. Harry, Rony e Hermione pareciam ainda mais satisfeitos.

.

-Sim, o senhor devia levá-lo para o seu diretor. -Pan disse depois de conter o riso mal e porcamente- Nas masmorras. Agora. –acrescentou- Vamos, pessoal! Circulando, todo mundo em suas salas...

Quando a aglomeração se dissipou, Pan encarou Minerva e desatou a rir abertamente. A avó encarava a moça com uma imensa desaprovação, mas aos poucos abriu um sorrisinho.

-Bom, alguém tem que ensinar boas maneiras ao Sr. Malfoy. –Minerva murmurou- Mas não desse modo.

-Ah, vovó! Eu duvido que Malfoy fará alguma estupidez com Moody por perto. Embora esse método não seja exatamente próprio dele, foi bem eficaz.

Mas as atitudes estilo Olho-Tonto Moody estavam longe de acabar. Na Quinta-Feira Pan praticamente entrou em choque.

-O que foi que ele fez, Mione?

-Ele usou as Maldições Imperdoáveis na aula. Claro, de forma educativa, mas o Neville... bom, o Neville ficou meio esquisito. E ainda teve o Harry.

-Harry?

-Avada Kedavra.

-Ahh... Bom, eu acho que não tem problema, Mione, não mesmo. Não se preocupe com os métodos de Moody, ele é meio doido, mas é um auror que faz como que eu me sinta honrada de pertencer à mesma classe que ele.

-Mas, Neville...

-Mione, Neville é mais forte do que parece ser, querida.

-Ok. -Mione deu de ombros tentando parecer indiferente- Eu preciso ir pra outra aula.

E Mione saiu não parecendo exatamente confortável com aquilo, mas escolhendo não dizer mais nada. Pan respirou fundo. Definitivamente precisaria conversar com Moody sobre seus métodos. Uma coisa era transformar Draco Malfoy num animal, outra era executar imperdoáveis em sala de Aula para alunos do quarto ano. Ela estremecia de pensar em como seriam as aulas do sétimo ano por exemplo.

Curiosamente ela se sentia cansada na primeira semana de aulas. Talvez fosse o mau tempo e a chuva incessante... Talvez fosse pelo esforço de transfigurar quase 10.000 litros de água do lago em vapor, pra que ele não atingisse a cabana de Hagrid... Estava mais cheio do que em qualquer outro ano, e a chuva parecia que não ia cessar.

Havia uma distância enorme se formando entre Severus e ela. Durante essas férias os dois estiveram juntos todo o tempo, habituaram-se a estar juntos e em Hogwarts as coisas eram diferentes. Era difícil para um casal recém casado, mas ele tentava compensar das formas que podia, e ela também tentava passar como ele o máximo de tempo. Ambos estavam muito atarefados, e tensos em relação as delegações que viriam.

Severus e Moody tiveram problemas nos seus tempos de Comensal, e a chegada eminente de Karkaroff era no mínimo uma forma confusa e injusta de forçar-lhe seu passado. Hope já havia garantido que estaria em Hogwarts este ano e que ajudaria Pan com as possíveis desavenças que pudessem surgir. Ela estava na Equipe de organização do Tribruxo. Claro que Hope não sabia dos planos de Dumbledore para Severus, mas como ela confiava cegamente no julgamento do diretor, acreditava na inocência de Snape assim como confiava em Alastor Moody para professor de DCAT.

-Acho que nós temos que tomar muito cuidado. -Pan dizia enquanto abotoava a camisa branca do marido aquela manhã.

-Por quê? -ele perguntou sem entender.

-Moody. Ele está esquisito.

-Oh, você acha que o Moody está esquisito? -comentou ele sarcástico com uma risadinha enviesada.

-Sev, eu estou preocupada com os métodos dele e... -ela repousou as mãos nos ombros dele- Acho que ele pode fazer algo contra você.

-Por que ele faria? -Severo riu com descrença- Pamela, minha querida, Dumbledore está do meu lado.

-Do nosso lado.

-Nosso lado. -ele se corrigiu- E com isso, meu amor, nem que Moody queira fazer algo contra mim, o que eu acho improvável, já que eu não estou dando motivos para tanto... Estaremos seguros por Dumbledore...

-Sev... -ela o olhou cheia de medo- Eu não sei, meu amor...

-Vamos ficar espertos, ok?

-Ok.

Ele a beijou na testa e a envolveu em seus braços protetoramente.

-Agora eu preciso mesmo ir. -ele disse- Ou irei me atrasar para a aula com o Sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa, com o seu queridinho Diggory.

Alguns dias se passaram ainda mais tensos do que o habitual. Ela não conseguia relaxar com a constante vigilância de Moody nos seus passos.

-O que diabos está acontecendo, Professor?

-Não pensei que você fosse ter gosto por Comensais da Morte. -ele disse maldoso- Deve ser a parte Black do seu sangue agindo sobre a parte Dumbledore.

Ela sacou a varinha e se assustou ao perceber que Moody não o tinha feito, que tinha se atrapalhado e a varinha dele estava meio presa por um velcro ao cinto. Ela esperou que ele fosse desarmá-la antes mesmo dela ter conseguido empunhar a varinha com dignidade.

-Moody?

-Que foi? Não vai me atacar? -ele perguntou rabugento- Ora, criança, eu já estou farto dessa sua vigilância!

-Eu também! -ela disse empertigando-se toda- Pare de zombar do meu casamento!

-Meu casamento! -ele a imitou infantilmente- Eu conheço o velho Snape desde antes de você pensar em nascer!

-Eu não tenho dúvidas a respeito da sua velhice, Professor.

E deixou-o olhando para as paredes, ou através delas. Pensou instintivamente em ver Severus, e por isso, desceu até as masmorras. Cruzou com Draco Malfoy nas escadas.

-Onze da noite, o que você faz sozinho pelos corredores a essa hora, Malfoy?

-Cumprindo a detenção que o Professor Snape me passou. Estava com o Filch, pode ir lá, pedir pra ele confirmar.

-Não, não é necessário. A propósito, houve alguma mudança na senha da Sonserina ou continua a mesma?

-Não mudou, não. Continua _"sangue ruim"._

-Bela senha. -desdenhou Pan- Agora vá. Não é seguro ficar nos corredores sozinho a essa hora.

-E o que você faz aqui? -Draco se deu conta de que ela estava nas masmorras também.

-Não é bem da sua conta o que eu faço aqui...

-Hum... bem que o meu pai disse... -ele sorriu desdenhosamente, seu rosto pálido aberto numa expressão de satisfação maligna- Você e o Prof. Snape estão...

-Ah, sim. Pensei que não fosse mais novidade pra ninguém. -o estômago dela se revirou- Vá, Malfoy, antes que eu lhe dê outra detenção...

-Pode deixar, Sra. Black Snape. -e rindo maliciosamente ele seguiu por um corredor.

Pan continuou andando, até que foi interpelada por Juno, voando pelos corredores das masmorras. A coruja pousou em seu ombro e esticou a perna, dando bicadinhas em seu rosto. Pan, com um terrível solavanco no estômago, pegou a carta e leu.

_Filha, _

_Recebi uma carta do Harry que me deixou muito apreensivo._

_A cicatriz dele andou doendo, espero que ele tenha lhe contado._

_Por favor, fique de olho em tudo, eu confio o Harry a você._

_Dumbledore andou identificando os sinais e acredito que você já esteja ciente de tudo._

_Precisamos estar unidos, por isso eu gostaria de ver Harry. _

_._

_Estou com muitas saudades suas, querida._

_Eu sei que a vi poucos dias atrás, mas tudo o que eu queria era_

_poder tê-las comigo, como uma família, Harry, você e Ninna. _

_._

_Cuidado, muito cuidado com Severus Snape._

_Eu sei que você o ama e ele é seu marido, mas não confie nele jamais._

_._

_Amo você, _

_Papai._

Com a mente naquela ultima advertência do pai, Pan deteve-se diante da porta dos aposentos do marido e hesitou. O que faria Sirius dizer aquilo, sendo que ele até parecia estar encarando o casamento da filha de forma amistosa, ou o máximo que se pode dizer sobre não atacar? O que havia mudado? Hope saberia disso, Hope seria capaz de explicar, mas aquilo precisava esperar pela chegada dela. Até onde Pan sabia, Hope estava em Beauxbatons. Pan contou a Severus sobre a cicatriz de Harry, e ele apenas disse que ela deveria estar atenta. Ele também se sentiu confortável para dizer-lhe sobre sua Marca Negra.

-Tem ardido.

-Desde quando? –ela perguntou passando o dedo sobre a cicatriz, preocupada.

-Desde que seu pai fugiu daqui. Ou melhor, desde que Pettigrew escapou.

-E porque você nunca me disse nada?

-Por que eu não julguei exatamente importante. Mas vem piorando e eu acho que esse é um sinal.

-Um sinal de que Voldemort...?

-Sim, algo nesse sentido.

Eles encararam-se em silencio.

-O que você acha que devemos fazer, Sev?

-Eu não sei. –ele respondeu olhando para a lareira pensativamente- Mas eu acho que se você considera isso pertinente, devemos conversar seriamente com Dumbledore.


	33. Capítulo Trigésimo Segundo

_**Capítulo Trigésimo Segundo**_

-Devemos alertar a comunidade mágica do eminente retorno de Tom Riddle como Voldemort.

Era o que Dumbledore havia dito desde o inicio e era o que ele repetia agora. Pan e Severus olharam um para o outro duvidando um pouco de que aquela fosse a melhor saída.

-E o que devemos fazer sobre o garoto? –Severus perguntou- Ele está sentindo os efeitos.

-Harry estará bem. –Albus garantiu- Pelo menos por enquanto.

E perambulou pela sala, um pouco menos mágica e imensamente mais vazia sem Fawkes empoleirado ao lado da escrivaninha.

-Eu posso ver novamente sua marca? –perguntou, girando sobre os calcanhares e olhando para Severus, que puxou a manga da camisa para expor o antebraço.

Albus não encostou nele, apenas observou a tatuagem de maneira minuciosa.

-Há uma pequena inflamação aqui. –ele apontou, ainda sem tocar, diretamente para o olho direito da caveira- Suponho que tenha doído hoje?

-Sim. –Severus respondeu, sem entender bem onde Albus queria chegar com aquilo.

-E quando doeu, o que você sentiu? Refiro-me à característica da dor. Se ele estava convocando vocês, se era um aviso...?

-Não era uma convocação, definitivamente. Ou se era, ele não tem forças para fazer isso do modo apropriado. Parecia mais com um aviso, e como cada vez mais tem ardido com mais intensidade pode significar que ele esteja ficando cada vez mais forte.

-O que você acha? –Dumbledore olhou para a neta e pareceu esperar um posicionamento de auror naquele instante.

-Eu acho que esse é um excelente momento para você dizer o que deseja de nós. Claramente. –e ela pode soar apenas como a esposa de Severus naquele instante, vendo que seu querido marido estava sendo fisgado lentamente para dentro de uma trama tão perigosa a intrincada que as chances de ele sair daquilo morto ultrapassavam e muito as chances de dar tudo certo no final.

Dumbledore pareceu aturdido por um instante, encarando os olhos azuis da neta, tão iguais aos seus, que ele não podia duvidar que Ninna fosse de fato sua filha.

-Pra começar, seria bom se nós pudéssemos ter certeza de quais são as intenções de Pettigrew e Voldemort agora. O que eles pretendem, o que eles tem em mente.

-Não é óbvio?

-Não, não de fato. –Severus murmurou- O Lorde das Trevas não está em sua força total, o que é bom pro nosso lado. Eu tenho certeza de que ele está buscando um modo de retornar em toda sua glória.

-Que modo seria esse? O que ele poderia fazer? Isso é o que eu espero de vocês agora. As respostas à esses questionamentos.

-E como deveríamos, supostamente, descobrir isso?

-Ora, minha querida... –ele acenou com a varinha em direção a uma parede, onde uma porta surgiu espremendo-se entre as colunas- Se eu bem me lembro, nós três sempre fomos verdadeiros ratos de biblioteca quando éramos estudantes. O que temos a fazer agora... –e a porta se abriu, revelando um longo corredor de estantes empoeiradas, mal iluminadas por lampiões a óleo- ...é um pouco de dever de casa.

Era o terceiro ou quarto dia, Pan não podia ter certeza, em que ela e Dumbledore pesquisavam nos inúmeros exemplares de magia negra da biblioteca secreta de Dumbledore, e realizavam uma grande lista com feitiços e poções que poderiam, de alguma forma, devolver ainda que parcialmente, os poderes de Voldemort. Severus, atarefado com as aulas, não podia lidar com mais aquela incumbência e se resumia a analisar a lista no final do dia. O progresso que parecia ser imenso, era na verdade mais um gerador de questionamentos do que de respostas. Mas eles pelo menos já podiam ter certa noção do que seria preciso para que Tom Riddle realmente pudesse retornar. Afortunadamente, todo e qualquer feitiço que fosse realizado precisaria de muita preparação, e eram combinados com poções extremamente complexas cujos ingredientes, grande parte das vezes, estava extinto ou aparecia apenas em uma determinada época.

-Oh... –Albus gemeu, fechando um dos livros parecendo assustado. Olhou para Pan, que ainda estava concentrada escrevendo uma lista de ingredientes. Ele estremeceu.- Pan, querida...

-O que? –ela mal ergueu os olhos em sua direção, mas ele permaneceu calado, olhando para a pagina do livro que parecia ser hipnótica de tão aturdido ele estava- Dumbie? –ela o olhou com maior interesse, devido ao silencio prolongado dele.

Dumbledore a encarou. Os olhos azuis e brilhantes permeados de pânico, que ele tentava disfarçar com um ar pensativo. Ela viu quando uma lágrima perolada se formar no canto do olho dele, que ele logo afastou piscando os olhos rapidamente.

-Dumbie? –ela ofegou- Por Merlin, você está me assustando...

-Seu teste de gravidez? Você fez?

-Eu ainda não... –ela começou balançando a cabeça, mas se deteve confusa pelo rumo daquilo. -Porque?

-Você não pode estar grávida. Não pode Pan, me jure que não fará isso...

-Eu não...? –ela não entendia, estava aturdida, confusa, e assustada- Dumbie, o que é isso? Porque isso agora?

Ele ficou de pé respirando fundo e foi até ela. Entregou-lhe o livro que estava lendo, marcado numa página onde o desenho de uma fênix, com asas batendo suavemente sobre um unicórnio no centro da página denunciava que aquilo era sobre a raça dela.

"_O sangue de uma fênix, ainda mais poderoso que suas lágrimas, se combinadas com sacrifício, tem poderes repositores de magia. A poção feita com o sacrifício e sangue de um Ser Mais Puro, ou seja, um híbrido de um bruxo e uma criatura mágica, apresentou resultados ainda mais satisfatórios, ocasionando até mesmo um incremento nos poderes do bruxo em questão. Acredito que isso se deva ao sangue combinado e já previamente estabilizado, o que não apenas intensificou os efeitos, como também foi capaz de elaborar mais algumas características que devem ser melhor estudadas." _

E a isso se seguiam instruções detalhadas de como proceder, como realizar o sacrifício, como cozinhar a poção, como administrá-la...

-Sigmund Barts... –ela sibilou apavorada.

Sigmund Barts era o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do século XVIII. Ele desenvolveu técnicas e maldições que quase culminaram na extinção de raças mágicas inteiras. Nunca houve menos unicórnios, Elves, elfos domésticos, duendes e harpias no mundo como na época em que ele estava desenvolvendo seus experimentos. Levou anos para que Holf Hufflepuff, descendente de Helga Hufflepuff, e um dos diretores de Hogwarts, pudesse vencê-lo. Era um combate de mentes constantemente travado entre eles. Sigmund desenvolvia uma nova maldição, Holf encontrava uma contra-maldição. Foi assim por mais de meio século.

-Você acha que...? Que Voldemort sabe dessa maldição? Que ele está esperando que meu bebê nasça e...?

-Eu acho. –e agora Dumbledore estava realmente apavorado- Pan, por Merlin...

-É um risco que não precisamos correr. -ela murmurou tentando parecer calma, pensando em formas de prevenir um bebe- Se eu não estiver grávida, eu me assegurarei de nunca ficar até que tudo isso tenha ficado pra trás. Eu não posso colocar uma criança no mundo com um risco como este pairando sobre ela...

-É mais do que isso. –ele a encarou parecendo não acreditar que ela estivesse tendo uma visão tão pessoal da coisa- Se essa criança nascer, ela pode _possibilitar_ que um horror inimaginável ressurja no mundo.

-Sim, eu entendi... Oh! –ela sentiu o estômago afundar, olhando para o avô como se não pudesse acreditar o que aquilo queria dizer- Não! –berrou, ficando de pé, deixando o livro e os pergaminhos que tinha no colo caírem sobre o tapete- De modo algum! Não! Eu não vou impedir meu filho de nascer, não! Muito me admira que _você_ esteja sugerindo isso!

E sua ira era tão intensa, que sua pele recobriu-se de fogo, cujas labaredas dirigiam-se perigosamente em direção a Dumbledore, que cuidadosamente recuou para longe dela segurando a varinha.

-Pan, se acalme...

-Não! –ela gritava agora- Como você pode considerar isso, como você... justamente você? Você cujo filho morreu tão pequeno e inocente? Você que lutou até o fim por dar uma chance a ele? Como você pode sugerir que _eu mate meu filho_? –ela alisou o ventre, que sequer podia ter certeza que continha mesmo uma criança esperando por nascer.

-Eu sei que será cruel o que eu direi...

-É cruel o bastante que você esteja considerando isso, Albus Dumbledore!

-Não é a mesma coisa. –ele tentou dizer- Brian, ele... –e deteve-se, olhando para a neta e constatando que ela tinha as lembranças de Fawkes sobre aquela época, e que ela sabia tudo detalhadamente, e que certamente sabia como ele se culpou por não conseguir salvar o filho. Então concluiu que aquele era um caso exatamente igual. Porque ele privaria Pan e Severus de tentar proteger e salvar seu filho quando tudo o que ele mais quis quando esteve em posição semelhante era ter tido uma chance melhor?- Me perdoe, meu amor... –e avançou alguns passos, guardando a varinha nas vestes e ignorando o fogo- Me perdoe, foi um pensamento tão sujo e vil que eu me envergonho dele. Perdoe-me... –e abraçou Pan, o fogo chamuscando sua barba e cabelos, mas não produzindo maiores danos do que isso.

Pan não retribuiu o gesto, as lagrimas de raiva escorrendo por seu rosto deixavam claro que aquela mágoa já estava plantada. Ela sequer conseguia seguir escutando a voz de Dumbledore suplicando seu perdão. Seus braços pendiam de cada lado do corpo, e ela conteve o fogo bem devagar. Quando encarou Albus nos olhos, ele soube. Pan estava grávida, ele sabia disso em seus ossos, ainda que ela não tivesse se dado conta disso, ou não estivesse pronta para ter certeza daquilo. E ela era agora uma besta selvagem, pronta para defender sua cria, que poderia ser hipotética em sua mente, mas que já era tão amada e desejada que poderia já estar ali, chutando em seu ventre. E ele era a ameaça, e ela já não confiava nele. Albus sentiu o desespero apoderar-se de seus sentidos, mas lutou para não externa-los. Quando a soltou, Pan apenas girou nos calcanhares e pulou da janela da Diretoria transformando-se em fênix e voando para a floresta.

Perdido, Albus não sabia o que fazer, como proceder, se deveria encontrar Severus primeiro, se poderia fazer com que ela repensasse e se acalmasse... Ele caminhou a esmo no escritório, não podendo antecipar nada que ela faria. Sabia que ela estaria na floresta por um tempo, mas seus conhecimentos acabavam ai. Se ao menos Fawkes estivesse ali...

Procurou Minerva, que estava dando aula numa turma de terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa. Ela viu o horror no rosto dele antes de ouvir a primeira palavra. Sabia que aquilo poderia se relacionar apenas a uma dessas três coisas, considerando que não se relacionava a ela: Pan, suas filhas ou Harry.

-Querido? –ela arriscou após fechar a porta do escritório, e imperturbar o ambiente.

-Eu fiz algo terrível.

-Oh, Albus... –ela segurou suas mãos.

-Min, eu sinto que acabo de perder Pan para sempre. Principalmente se ela estiver esperando um filho.

-Você está falando sério? –ela estranhou, mas as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dele não deixavam espaço para duvidas- Albus, meu amor... Sente-se aqui.

-Não! Não, Min, eu ameacei o filho dela! Eu sugeri que... –e a vergonha era tão intensa que ele não sabia como dizer em palavras.

-Me explique desde o inicio e eu verei o que posso fazer.

Quando terminou de falar, Minerva apenas podia encará-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida em interno julgamento. Ele segurava a mão dela, para sentir o apoio vindo de algum lugar, mas ela não podia retribuir, e ele lentamente se dava conta daquilo.

-Eu vou lhe dizer o que acho. –Minerva murmurou, desviando os olhos dele e fitando o dia chuvoso através de sua janela- Você não pode agir como se as pessoas fossem peões em seu tabuleiro de xadrez. –e recolheu sua mão o mais gentilmente que pode- Eu talvez não seja a pessoa mais indicada para que você recorra nesse momento. Não quando você me conta algo que sim, está relacionado com Brian. Eu lembro como se fosse hoje... você nos deixou sozinhas, você basicamente virou as costas a mim horas depois da morte do nosso filho. Tudo isso porque não podia se perdoar por ter falhado, não podia aceitar perde-lo. Você esteve nesse local onde tudo o que há é desespero e dor... E sugere que Pan... nossa Pan, uma fênix cujo marido é um bruxo talvez tão bom quanto você, mate o próprio filho, ainda no ventre, para que um bruxo subjugado há anos, que pode sequer saber sobre essa maldição que poderia devolver seus poderes, não tenha chances de voltar? É assim tão pessoal pra você? O seu sucesso deve vir antes de qualquer coisa, inclusive da vida do seu bisneto?

-O bem maior...

-Pro inferno o bem maior. –ela disse agora indignada, e não apenas entristecida pelas implicações do acontecido- Pro inferno! –e ficou de pé, dirigindo-se à porta do escritório.

-Aonde você vai?

-Em busca de Pan. –e vestiu uma longa capa de viagem, impermeabilizando-a e trocando o chapéu pontudo por uma grande echarpe em torno da cabeça- Não por você, mas sim porque eu não consigo aguentar que ela esteja encarando algo assim sozinha.

Minerva saiu do castelo sentindo o vento gelado e úmido açoitar suas vestes. Não chovia agora, mas as nuvens denunciavam que uma tempestade poderia cair a qualquer instante. Sacou a varinha, murmurou um feitiço, mas não pode rastrear a neta. Ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar na floresta, e Minerva sabia que não conseguiria procurar por muito tempo, mas sentia que precisava tentar. Pan poderia estar ou não esperando um bebê, aquilo poderia ser ou não catastrófico, mas ninguém tem o direito de interferir nisso de forma profiláctica.

-Aborto profilático. –murmurou em desaprovação, torcendo o nariz- Aborto profilático pelo bem maior. Albus deve estar perdendo a cabeça. Quando Severus souber disso...

-Professora McGonagall? –Hagrid chamou, vinha saindo com Canino da floresta segurando um par de gansos abatidos pelas patas- O que a senhora faz por aqui?

-Estou procurando Pan.

-Pan está no lago. –ele respondeu- Ela estava sobrevoando o lago quando quase acertei ela com uma flecha, confundindo com um ganso selvagem.

-Ótimo, obrigada. –e rumou para a orla do lago, com Hagrid seguindo seus passos.

-Espere, o que esta havendo? É alguma emergência? Ela parecia irritada, tinha um rastro de fogo imenso...

-Está tudo bem, Hagrid. –Minerva garantiu- Ela pode apenas estar irritada pela quase flechada que levou, mas fique tranquilo. Eu vou em busca dela.

E quando por fim livrou-se do meio gigante, pode seguir buscando. As gotas de chuva do tamanho de um sicle começaram a cair, tornando tudo muito mais frio e complicado. Minerva andava com um pouco de dificuldades, os sapatos afundando na areia da beira do lago, não podia ver Pan em lugar nenhum. Chamou por ela, gritando seu nome o mais forte que pode, mas não obteve resposta. Olhava em volta, a chuva se intensificando, mas nada acontecia. Chamou novamente, tentando não pensar em Brian, Albus, aqueles terríveis anos...

-Oh, Pan... –arfou quando pode vê-la vindo de longe, um borrão vermelho fogo cortando a superfície do lago.

Ela voltou a sua forma humana, nua e pálida naquele clima gelado, com os cabelos envoltos em chamas chicoteando ao redor de sua cabeça, e veio caminhando em direção a avó. Seu queixo tremia, na tentativa de não chorar, a chuva se mesclando com as lagrimas e a areia pesada dificultando seus passos. Quando alcançou a avó, agarrando-se a ela com toda a força que tinha, perdeu as forças nos joelhos e ambas deslizaram pro chão, tão abraçadas que poderiam fundir-se em uma. A chuva agora era forte e os raios começavam a cruzar o céu seguidos de violentos trovões.

-Você não vai perder seu filho. –Minerva garantiu- Você não vai. Nem que eu dê minha vida por isso, nem que eu tenha que lutar com quem quer que seja, seu filho jamais será ameaçado novamente.

-Vovó... –ela soluçava, seu choro de puro desespero nublando seus sentidos.

-Você jamais estará no mesmo lugar em que eu estive uma vez. Não, meu amor, eu juro a você... Se você estiver esperando um bebê, tenha certeza de que ele será a criatura mais protegida do mundo.

-O Albus, ele...

-Eu sei. –Minerva interrompeu, profundamente irritada, dando-se conta de que aquela dor e desalento eram em grande parte ocasionadas pela decepção de descobrir aquele lado controverso do avô- Ele sequer sabia o que estava dizendo, Pan. Ele não deve ter pensado.

-Eu não posso confiar nele. –ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos- Não posso, vovó... Eu não encontro lugar no meu coração para justificar o que ele quis dizer... o que ele sugeriu.

-Eu também não. –Minerva garantiu, tentando ocultá-la com a capa impermeável- Mas nós vamos superar isso, nós vamos deixar isso pra trás de alguma forma.

-Eu não sei se eu posso.

-Não agora, mas nós vamos contornar tudo isso quando o tempo acalmar essa mágoa. Ele sabe o quão errado está. Ele está visivelmente arrependido e desesperado por acreditar que a perdeu para sempre. Mas é bom que esteja assim. É bom que ele saiba que deve tomar cuidado com o custo daquilo que ele considera ser o certo, ser pro melhor.

Elas ficaram no meio da tempestade por um longo momento, a chuva açoitando tudo a sua volta. Quando se sentiu mais reconfortada, Pan encarou a avó que começava a tremer de frio.

-Vamos entrar. Eu vou nos aparatar para o seu escritório.

-Sim, eu vou acabar pegando uma pneumonia... –Minerva abriu um sorriso de lábios azulados e deixou que Pan a transportasse para a sala com lareira, onde ela logo encontrou uma manta para esconder sua nudez.

Depois de algum tempo, agora bem arroupadas, aquecidas e tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente diante da lareira, todo o desalento de antes começava a desaparecer. Minerva repousou os pés na mesinha de centro, com Pan deitada no sofá com a cabeça repousando em seu colo e um sono começando a chegar conforme a noite caia.

-Você tem medo de saber, não é?

-Sim. –Pan entendeu que Minerva se referia à confirmação da gravidez- Caso contrário eu já teria dado um jeito de descobrir.

-E como Severus se sente sobre isso?

-Severus merece uma família, e sabe disso. Uma real família. Ele quer, sempre que tocamos no assunto eu vejo o quanto ele quer.

-É claro que sim, amor... É claro que ele quer isso e muito mais. Mas você não acha que já é hora de descobrir isso? Com certeza?

Pan sentou-se no sofá, olhando para a avó com um pouco de receio. Murmurou um feitiço e logo um envelope de papel pardo se materializou em sua mão.

-Você...? –Minerva não acreditou no que viu- Você fez um teste e... –examinou o lacre do envelope- Não viu o resultado?

-Eu tinha medo de saber, eu já disse.

-Há quanto tempo você tem isso em mãos?

-Uma semana, talvez.

E cuidadosamente abriu o lacre, puxando o resultado de dentro o resultado. Escrito em letras vermelhas no centro do papel, mesclado a dezenas de outros termos médicos, estava a resposta pra semanas de incerteza. Pan olhou para Minerva e disse apenas:

-Você promete que vai me ajudar a criá-lo?

_**Notas da Autora:**_

**Liv Stoker**** :** Voltei! \o/ O próximo capítulo é pra Intrinseco, prometo! Vc vai ver como vai juntar certinho aqui e tals! Obrigada por seguir lendo!

**Daniela Snape:** hey moça! Aqui vai mais pra vc!

**Sra. McGonagall Urquart****:** Nem só de momentos ADMM fofinhos se faz uma fic, me perdoe pelo q fiz nesse capitulo! Suahsuihasihaisa Super obrigada! Quem diva aqui é Pan, eu só transcrevo suas aventuras! sauihsuia


	34. Capitulo Trigésimo Terceiro

_**Capítulo Trigésimo Terceiro**_

Severus parecia ainda mais pálido que o habitual olhando para Pan que contava a novidade com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Ele também parecia não estar preparado para saber. Passado o choque inicial, e os breves momentos de pânico, tudo o que restava agora era uma alegria tão suprema que Pan sequer podia lembrar-se do ocorrido com Dumbledore mais cedo.

Eles estavam no meio de um corredor, alunos transitando de um lado pro outro saindo de suas ultimas aulas e indo pras respectivas salas comunais, trocar-se para jantar... A chuva lavava as paredes do castelo e Pan podia apenas sorrir tão amplamente quanto parecia ser possível. Severus agora enfrentava o momento de pânico que vinha com a certeza, Pan já havia encarado aquilo meia hora antes, e sabia bem o que ele deveria estar sentindo.

-Pamela... –ele murmurou, parecendo desolado, completamente alheio a tudo o que estava em volta, os alunos diminuindo o passo para observar o odiado professor com cara de tolo olhando para a mulher que sorria amplamente em expectativa.

Ele então se deu conta, absorvendo a doçura da descoberta e deixando que aquilo inundasse suas feições. O sorriso que ele abriu foi tão grande e tão verdadeiro, que nem mesmo quem o odiasse de verdade permaneceria imune diante daquilo. Ele venceu a pouca distancia que havia entre ele e a mulher e abraçou com força, retirando-a do chão por alguns centímetros. Agora o fluxo de alunos tinha parado, já que todos estavam estáticos olhando o casal, alguns com um sorriso bobo na cara que não sabiam como tinha ido parar ali, outros com uma expressão de total estranheza à cena. Quando Pan o beijou aquilo pareceu ser demais para todos, e recuperados do choque de ver Snape sorrindo, agora duplamente chocados e incomodados por vê-lo sendo beijado, retomaram seus caminhos.

-Pan, os estudantes... –ele murmurou quando separou seus lábios.

-Oh, desculpe. –ela olhou em volta- Eu não pude resistir.

Ele balançou a cabeça, buscando aclarar a mente, e ainda sorrindo encaixou o rosto no pescoço dela. Sentia-se tão completamente satisfeito que poderia chorar, de fato sentia as lágrimas formando-se no canto dos olhos, mas conseguiu afastá-las. Sabia que choraria em algum momento, quando ela não pudesse ver. Aquele seria um momento seu encarando suas inseguranças, que já não representavam mais nada. Seu filho estava a caminho!

-Eu não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto eu amo você nesse momento. –ele disse- O quanto eu amo e quero nosso bebê.

-Eu sei. –ela segurou seu rosto, beijando seus lábios rapidamente- Eu sinto o mesmo, eu tive tanto medo de ter certeza, mas agora que tenho eu me sinto tola por não ter aberto aquele envelope antes.

-Eu me sinto estranho por dizer isso, mas eu queria poder gritar pra todos que nós vamos ter um bebê.

-Eu me sinto do mesmo modo. –ela disse- Agora vamos, acho que é hora do show acabar. –eles olharam em volta, alguns alunos observavam os dois parecendo um pouco ultrajados pela demonstração publica de extremo afeto.

-Dumbledore está me esperando. –ele disse, indicando o corredor com um gesto.

-Deixe ele esperando. –ela o segurou pela mão e o puxou em direção à sua torre- Eu preciso justamente conversar com você sobre Albus.

-O que foi dessa vez? – Severus sabia que quando Pan se referia ao avô como "Albus" alguma coisa estava errada.

Ela o olhou com um leve desconforto, imaginando que faria muito mais mal do que bem se contasse exatamente o que havia acontecido mais cedo. Aquilo estragaria tão completamente o momento que ela decidiu deixar para depois.

-Eu e Albus trabalhamos muito hoje, e sinceramente eu não quero mais fuçar nenhum daqueles livros terríveis.

-Você não deve fazer nada que não queira. –ele murmurou, ludibriado entrando atrás dela na escadaria que levava à torre- Deixe que nós cuidaremos disso.

-Por isso mesmo eu não quero que nenhum de nós tenha esse momento destruído por nada que Albus tenha a dizer. Então vamos apenas deitar aqui e fazer planos, como todo casal comum que descobre que um herdeiro está a caminho.

-Sim senhora...

Dumbledore estava diante da porta do escritório de Minerva, já tinha batido duas vezes, mas ela não respondia. Pensou que apenas abrir a porta e forçar sua entrada seria descortês, e ela estava solenemente ignorando-o com certa razão. Mas ele já não podia mais aguentar, estava com os nervos à flor da pele desde que se deu conta de como seus valores eram distorcidos quando aquilo lhe era conveniente. Sentia-se mau, sujo e completamente cruel. Queria poder ver Pan, estar com ela por tempo o suficiente pra que ela entendesse que ele estaria do seu lado. Independente do que estava por vir.

-Minerva? –ele chamou sentindo-se frustrado, batendo na porta com sua cadencia característica.

-Sim?

Ela estava parada atrás dele, vinda não se sabia de onde.

-Você não apareceu para jantar, Pan também não, eu estava enlouquecendo de...

-Shh. –ela o silenciou com um gesto irritado- Fui ver Papoula e conseguir uma poção para resfriado, eu me molhei mais que o recomendável hoje.

-Você está bem?

-Sim. –e abriu a porta, tratando-o com indiferença e sentindo-se profundamente chateada pela situação.

-Querida... –ele segurou seu ombro- Eu sei que...

-Albus. –Minerva o interrompeu- Ela está grávida.

Eles olharam diretamente pro rosto um do outro e tentaram decifrar as emoções presentes ali. Dumbledore não sabia como se sentir, mas tinha certeza de que agora seria muito mais difícil que ela o perdoasse, se ela o via como ameaça. Ela parecia estar esquecendo que ele não seria capaz de ferir alguém, muito menos um bebê do seu sangue, que ele já imaginava com ternura. Se ela ao menos pudesse ler seus pensamentos... Ele sentiu o choro de frustração vir com força e explodir em forma de soluço. Ele afundou o rosto nas mãos e encostou-se na parede.

-Você realmente considera isso um risco assim tão grande? –ela perguntou.

-Não maior do que qualquer outra coisa que Voldemort pudesse tentar. Mas é apavorante que esteja relacionado com nossa menina. É apavorante de tantos modos que eu...

Minerva segurou seu braço. Ela sabia que dentro dele a guerra entre convicções e culpas era feroz. Ele tentava pensar e considerar sempre o panorama maior, ignorando o lado pessoal até mesmo num caso como aquele. Ela podia sentir que Dumbledore estava disposto a assumir o peso e a responsabilidade pelo mundo, e ele era capaz disso, mas ainda assim era algo cruel demais para alguém lidar constantemente, mesmo ele. E de uma coisa ela sabia com certeza. Ele sempre precisaria dela.

-Perdoe-me. –Albus murmurou- Perdoe-me por ter me portado como o pior homem do mundo.

Minerva não disse nada, apenas entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e esperou que ele parasse de chorar. Uma vez recomposto, olhos secos com um pequeno e alvo lenço de linho, ele a seguiu pra dentro do escritório. Ela colocou uma chaleira no fogo, e separou alguns biscoitos numa bandeja. Aquilo era mais por ela do que por ele, já que ela não tinha jantado e se sentia faminta.

-Ela está feliz?

Eles se olharam e por fim, Minerva sorriu.

-Radiante.

-E Severus?

-Eu não sei, ainda não o vi.

-Você acha que eu devo conversar com ele sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo?

-Não. Deixe que Pan decida se ele deve saber ou não.

-O que você acha que ela vai fazer?

-Bom, você está aqui e inteiro não é? –ela brincou- Ela não dirá nada. Ela não deve querer problemas agora que há tantas coisas com o que lidar.

A chaleira começou a apitar, denunciando a água fervente em seu interior. Albus serviu o chá, e lhe entregou uma xícara. Beberam o chá lentamente, em silencio, observando as chamas.

-Perdoe-me. –ele murmurou.

-Porque?

-Por tê-la deixado. Eu acho que jamais direi o bastante o quanto eu lamento por ter feito aquilo. Brian, eu...

Ela não respondeu, apenas voltou a olhar o fogo e perdeu-se em lembranças daqueles anos. Não tinha uma resposta pra ele. Não sabia se o perdoava ou não. Sabia apenas que nunca pode superar aquilo, mesmo tendo encontrado a felicidade ao lado dele após ter colocado uma pedra sobre o assunto. Ela não pensava naquilo para não reviver toda a dor e revolta, e agora apenas não podia agir como se estivesse bem.

-Minerva.

-Não. Eu não perdoo. Eu estou feliz em jamais precisar falar sobre isso de novo, feliz por não precisar reviver aquilo e serei eternamente grata se você pudesse, por favor, entender que para certos tipos de coisa não existe perdão. Assim você talvez perceba e aprenda que atitudes como as que você escolheu tomar hoje podem ter consequências que durem para sempre. Não me admiraria que Pan jamais tivesse confiança de permitir que o filho dela se aproxime de você. Eu me surpreenderia se ela ficasse confortável com isso. E é sua culpa e apenas sua.

E ficando de pé, recolheu-se sem dizer mais nada. Odiando a si mesmo, Albus voltou para os seus aposentos e fez algo que não era comum de sua parte.

-Whisky de Fogo? –ele reconheceu a voz de Eric antes que pudesse assimilar que se tratava de Fawkes e que ele enganou Pearll por toda a vida. Estava tão triste que se esqueceu de sentir raiva.

-Esse é facilmente um dos piores dias da minha vida. Então não me julgue. –ele serviu a primeira dose e forçou garganta abaixo.

Com uma terrível careta, sentindo o corpo inteiro esquentar, ele deixou a garrafa de lado. Eric se aproximou segurando duas pequenas taças e uma garrafa de hidromel.

-Isso é mais nosso estilo.

-Sim. –Albus concordou, tomando água direto da varinha.

-Pan ama você.

-Ama? Ainda amará?

-Sim. Se seu medo é que Voldemort ponha as mãos nessa criança ou algo do tipo... isso não vai acontecer.

-Como você sabe?

-Você não vai permitir.

-Não, eu não vou.

-E não é por medo do que isso possa representar, que isso possa possibilitar o famigerado retorno... É seu bisneto.

-Sim.

-E você daria sua vida pela segurança dele. Você pode ainda não saber, mas você daria.

-Porque você fez isso comigo?

A mudança brusca de assunto parecia estar sendo esperada por Eric, que pousou uma mão no ombro de Albus e disse apenas:

-Porque assim como você, eu também sou humano e sou capaz de fazer as piores escolhas possíveis achando que estou agindo bem. Se você não é capaz de me perdoar por toda a história com Pearll, você jamais vai perdoar a si mesmo por ter esses pensamentos, por acreditar que todo sacrifício justifica o bem maior.

Albus respirou fundo, sentindo-se exausto.

-Alegre-se homem! Há uma nova vida a caminho e nada é tão ruim que não se possa contornar!

-Você contornou Pearll?

-Eu estou esperando por ela, eu sei que ela vai me entender e vai me perdoar. Não há contornos com Pearll, apenas eu esperando pelo tempo dela, como sempre foi desde o dia em que ela nasceu.

-Você sabe que poderia ter conversado comigo antes, não é? Ainda mais depois de Pan e tudo o que veio em seguida...

-Eu não sabia se seria correspondido. Eu não imaginava que fosse possível, eu estive por tanto tempo vivendo de uma forma distinta e apenas quando eu pude ver Pan feliz e completa... Eu comecei a considerar assumir de vez minha forma humana e ser Eric por Pearll em tempo integral.

-Quando você queimou Pan, você estava abrindo mão da imortalidade.

-Foi por ela. –ele tomou um pequeno gole de hidromel- Eu imaginava um mundo sem ela, e eu não queria viver num mundo sem ela. Eu ainda sou imortal, mas se eu abraçar cada vez mais minha vida como humano, isso vai se dissipar.

-Ela já perdoou você?

-Ela está no processo. –e ele sorriu, transformando seu rosto solene numa obra de artes de completa alegria- Pan é de fato uma aliada poderosa, ela tem sido uma grande advogada de defesa.

Eles ficaram em silencio. Albus caminhou até uma poltrona e se sentou, olhando pela janela aberta por onde uma brisa úmida entrava. Olhou para Eric, com os longos cabelos ruivos da cor de fogo ondulando e as pontas do cachecol cinza chumbo se mesclando com os cabelos. Ele e Pan poderiam ser irmãos.

-Você me perdoa?

-Obviamente. –Albus disse- Nunca mais minta de novo, mas eu obviamente o perdoo e compreendo. Eu lhe ofereceria seu antigo quarto... –indicou o poleiro de ouro que ainda estava ao lado da escrivaninha- ...mas você deve se entender com Pearll primeiro.

-Quando eu me entender com Pearll, e não terei uso para o meu antigo quarto. –ele riu.

-É da minha menina, que você está falando! –ele indignou-se, vendo o sorriso provocativo de Eric e acabou sorrindo de volta.

-Eu nunca deixarei você, Albus. Eu de fato nunca deixei. –e todo o ar de informalidade se dissipou, sendo substituído por uma aura mística envolvendo-os- Sempre estarei aos seus serviços, sempre estarei do seu lado, porque eu amo você com cada um desses detalhes controversos que você tem. Eu sou seu pai, seu guardião, seu filho e você mesmo caso necessário. Então não adianta. Eu estarei aqui.

Albus finalmente tinha algo pelo que sorrir naquele dia infernal. Aquilo aqueceu seu coração e a lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto para depositar-se na barba era de alegria e gratidão.

-Deite-se aqui... –e Eric colocou uma almofada debaixo da cabeça dele, e estendeu uma manta sobre seu corpo no sofá diante da lareira- Descanse. –e Albus segurou sua mão sem encontrar nada para dizer- Você vai ficar bem, elas vão se acalmar. E você será bisavô. –Albus sorriu, abobalhado com a ideia, lembrando-se de quando Ninna entrou naquele mesmo escritório anunciando que Pan estava a caminho.

-Obrigado, filho. –e fechou os olhos calmamente.

Eric certificou-se de que Albus estivesse adormecido antes de sair em busca de Pan. Ele temia encontra-la em situação constrangedora, já que ela e Severus quase não podiam tirar as mãos um do outro e ele desconfiava que aquela era a forma que eles tinham de celebrar as novidades, já que não havia forma melhor de celebrar o amor do que fazendo amor. Mas ele tinha que arriscar.

Por sorte, Pan estava sentada no tapete super felpudo de cor lilás de sua salinha particular, com Severus numa poltrona diante da lareira bebericando um copo de whisky de fogo. Ela olhava um grande álbum de fotos, que Eric conhecia de outros tempos, e tinha alguns pergaminhos espalhados ao seu redor. Juno, sua coruja negra de olhos âmbar, estava no encosto da poltrona em que Severus se sentava, apenas esperando.

-Então agora temos certeza que estes dois estão se tornando três? –ele murmurou, aparecendo ao lado da janela.

-Eric! –Pan ficou de pé e foi abraça-lo -O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu precisava vê-los! Não é todos os dias que alguém descobre que vai ser... O que eu serei desse bebê? –perguntou um pouco confuso.

-Você é como se fosse meu pai em relação à fênix, digamos que seria o avô de algum modo?

-Sim, isso vai funcionar bem. Ninguém jamais teve um avô assim tão bonito e jovem quanto eu antes... –quando ele a soltou, foi até Severus cumprimenta-lo com um aperto de mãos.

Severus o observava com uma leve estranheza. Sim, conhecia Eric, mas ainda não conseguia assimilar completamente que Eric e Fawkes eram a mesma criatura.

-Eu quero lhes dizer que tem todo meu apoio, diante do que pode ou não surgir em relação a essa criança. É um _Ser Mais Puro_ que está pra nascer, e ele vai precisar de toda proteção do mundo.

-Eu não acredito que haja um risco assim tão grande, é apenas um bebê.

-Filho de uma fênix, eu já vi isso acontecer antes com meu próprio filho, então confiem em mim quando digo que toda proteção do mundo é o que vocês vão precisar. Perdoem Albus pelo que houve antes, eu lhes peço apenas isso...

-O que houve? –Severus olhou de Eric para Pan, tão místicos, ruivos e bonitos que ele se sentia diminuído a basicamente nada entre eles.

Pan respirou fundo. Severus ainda não sabia de nada, ela planejava que permanecesse daquela forma.

-Não é importante, Sev.

O olhar dele deixava claro que ele exigia saber. Pan e Eric olharam um para o outro e chegaram num consentimento mudo de que o melhor era expor a situação, e que tudo se resolvesse de vez.

-Oh. –ele murmurou, quando Pan terminou de contar tudo. Eric estava servindo mais whisky para Severus, enquanto dividia uma taça de hidromel com Pan- E vocês acham que ele estava falando serio?

-Ele estava. –Eric disse- Apenas porque não pensou bem a respeito, mas tenham certeza de que ele não tem realmente isso em mente. Ele ama essa criança e faria de tudo para protege-la.

-Obviamente, ou do contrário meu bebê traria Voldemort de volta.

-Você fala como se não conhecesse seu avô. –Severus disse- Claro, eu entendo a postura dele e até mesmo respeito seus ideais. Mas não apoio, e eu o mataria com minhas próprias mãos se ele tentasse algo estupido. Seria mais simples que nosso bebê pudesse esperar mais um par de anos pra nascer? Obviamente que sim, mas ele já esta a caminho, e o que para Albus parecia ser uma solução pratica, pra nós é algo abominável. Nós merecemos a chance de lutar pela proteção dele, que talvez nem esteja em tanto risco assim. Mas devemos considerar que se falharmos nisso, Albus teria razão, e o Lorde das Trevas ressurgiria ainda mais poderoso do que jamais esteve.

-Então você concorda com ele? –Pan parecia chocada.

-Não, é nosso filho Pan, facilmente a pequena coisa que eu mais amo e já amei em toda a vida, eu obviamente sequer cogitaria a ideia de perdê-lo, de impedi-lo de nascer. Mas se você pensar pelo ponto de vista do seu avô, isso seria o lógico.

-Esse bebê tem todas as chances do mundo de se tornar um ser incrível. –Eric murmurou- Albus apenas sentiu o medo e não considerou isso. Não considerou o quão poderosos nós somos. Tudo vai ficar bem, e você precisa dar-lhe uma chance de se redimir.

-Eu preciso? –ela estranhou- Meu instinto não permite, me desculpem, mas isso eu não posso fazer.

-E então como vai ser? Você vai evitar Albus para sempre, mesmo sabendo que ele jamais faria nada contra você e seu bebê?

-Eu não sei. Mas eu não quero me arriscar, quando não sei até que ponto ele está disposto a ir pra impedir o retorno de Voldemort. Mas se ele foi capaz de sugerir um aborto, o nível de crueldade aqui é bem visível.

Eric e Severus entreolharam-se e não disseram mais nada. Pan voltou para o meio do tapete e seguiu escrevendo as cartas para Hope, Pearll e Sirius, contando a novidade. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza: ela podia chegar a compreender Albus em algum momento, mas ela jamais esqueceria a decepção que sentiu quando se deu conta do que ele esperava q ela fizesse, e sendo assim ela sabia que todos precisavam começar a se preparar. Os sacrifícios que ele exigiria estavam apenas começando.


	35. Capítulo Trigésimo Quarto

**TORNEIO TRIBRUXO**

_As Delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang _

_chegarão às seis horas, 30 de Outubro._

_As aulas terminarão uma hora mais cedo._

_Os alunos deverão guardar suas mochilas e livros nos seus dormitórios e se reunir na Entrada do Castelo para receber nossos hóspedes antes da festa de Boas-Vindas._

Pan não sabia por que se sentia desconfortável ao ver aquelas placas adornando cada porta de sala de aula em Hogwarts. Anunciava que as delegações estavam vindo, mas isso não significava, mesmo remotamente, que fossem boas noticias. Faltaria então, menos de uma semana para que Karkaroff e ela precisassem estar sob o mesmo teto, e da ultima vez que isso aconteceu ela quase foi violada num dos corredores de Durmstrang.

Como era de se esperar, Severus estava apreensivo com isso. Sua Marca Negra vinha cada vez mais ardendo e em alguns pontos parecia ter escurecido.

"Como nos velhos tempos." –ele lhe disse, mas não havia nada de saudoso em seu tom de voz, embora viesse impregnado de respeito.

Severus mal podia olhar o próprio braço, e Pan já percebia que ele não a tocava com ele de nenhuma forma. Era como se aquilo fosse uma doença feia e contagiosa, e ele quisesse privá-la disso.

Mas nem tudo era agonia nos corações daqueles dois. Poderia parecer bobagem, mas Pan já sentia algo mover-se em seu ventre, já sentia o volume se formando, e sempre que fechava os olhos para pensar no assunto, imaginava que dar um salto no tempo para o momento em que teria o bebe em seus braços era a melhor ideia já concebida no mundo. Severus, por sua parte, pesquisava sobre as melhores formas de garantir a chegada de um bebe com segurança. Se deveriam usar métodos bruxos, se talvez um medico trouxa não seria uma boa opção, onde o bebe nasceria... Ele se perdia em divagações fazendo inúmeros planos.

De todos os temas sensíveis que poderiam existir, Dumbledore ainda era o maior deles. Nada de Pan e Dumbie. Agora os tratamentos eram Professor Dumbledore e Senhora Snape. Minerva tinha se mudado definitivamente pros próprios aposentos, e tinha bloqueado a passagem secreta entre o quarto dela e o dele. A vida de Albus não estava fácil. Quando Pearll resolveu aparecer, ela tinha uma atitude extremamente semelhante à de Minerva, mas mesmo assim foi o primeiro contato humano de qualidade que ele tivera em semanas. E o assunto que poderia ser considerado o mais urgente entre eles, no caso Eric, não foi debatido.

Pan ainda olhava pro quadro de avisos quando Harry parou ao seu lado. Parecia tenso, mas sorriu para ela.

-Acho que fiz uma imensa bobagem.

-E esse sorriso é pra me encantar e escapar da bronca que eu estou planejando lhe dar?

-Não, mas bem... Seria se por acaso tivesse funcionado.

-Quão grave é? –Pan perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro.

-O bastante para que alguém possa ir parar em Azkaban.

-Aquele alguém? –Pan se referia a Sirius.

-Exatamente.

-Você sabe onde fica o meu escritório. –ela disse- Encontre-me lá em dez minutos.

-Mas porque nós não conver...

-Estamos sendo observados. –ela sabia que Moody estava por perto. A fênix avisava isso, ela entendia a existência de Moody em Hogwarts como um tipo de ameaça. Não entendia como, mas sabia que seus instintos gritavam contra ele.

Harry rumou para a Torre dela. Pan olhou em volta, verificou corredores, o piso superior, o inferior, instalou proteções e impertubou toda a torre antes de deixar Harry entrar e subir as escadas, onde ela instalou uma barreira. Quando entraram no escritório, Severus estava lá. Pan impertubou o escritório ainda com ele lá dentro e fez sinal para que Harry se sentasse.

Harry encarou o professor, que usava pijamas e um roupão de algodão branco, bastante aquecido. Calçava chinelos e lia distraidamente ao lado da janela, com os pés apoiados na mesa de centro. Ao lado de sua mão, uma caneca fumegante do que parecia ser um cappuccino. Snape apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para ele e voltou a atenção ao seu jornal. Harry olhou para Pan, que retirava o casaco e colocava num gancho ao lado da porta. Sobre o console da lareira havia algumas fotos. Numa delas Pan e Snape estavam vestidos como se...

-Oh... –ele fez sendo atingido pela percepção do fato- Então eles realmente se casaram.

-Você não sabia? –ela perguntou, sentando-se no sofá, ignorando o revirar de olhos de Severus, que permanecia silencioso como uma pedra.

-Bem, ouvi comentários. –ele deu de ombros, sentando-se onde Pan indicou.

-Papai esteve lá. –ela disse alegremente, e isso sobressaltou Severus.

-Você impertubou o lugar?

-Claro, querido. Está tudo protegido. Moody nem se quisesse veria algo aqui.

-Você sabe como estão as coisas. –ele disse apenas voltando sua atenção para o jornal.

-Então Harry... O que você aprontou?

-Eu escrevi para... ele.

-Ele? Meu pai?

-É. –o menino claramente não queria comentar nada envolvendo Sirius perto de Snape. Ele tinha um bom instinto de sobrevivência.

-Está tudo bem, Potter. O senhor meu sogro deixou de ser um assassino em massa e se tornou um injustiçado. Facilita sua vida me ouvir admitir em voz alta?

-Bem... Sim.

Pan riu. Estendeu a mão e segurou a de Harry chamando sua atenção.

-Então, o que tinha na carta?

-Eu contei a ele sobre minha cicatriz andar doendo e coisas tolas assim. Sem querer eu fiz parecer que ele deveria voltar. Então eu escrevi dizendo que era impressão minha, que ele não deveria voltar, que ele precisava ficar escondido.

-Espere um pouco... Voltar de onde? –ela perguntou franzindo a testa.

-De onde quer que ele tenha se escondido.

-Harry, eu e Hope conseguimos um esconderijo pra ele. Ele não está sequer perto de estar em risco. Eu disse a você, nós nos vimos no meu casamento. Ele foi à Copa Mundial!

-Mas... –Harry pareceu desapontado ou incrédulo- Como vocês tem coragem de...? E se ele for pego? E se... Pan!

-Meu pai não está em risco. –ela prometeu- E ainda que estivesse, se somos mesmo parecidos, ele jamais se convenceria a não tentar vê-lo.

-Mas é perigoso! –ele estava agoniado.

-Vindo de você isso é bem incomum! Você é aquele que vive se arriscando desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts! Mas ok, tudo bem, eu entendo sua preocupação. Nenhum risco foi tomado sem termos toda a certeza de que ele ficaria bem.

-Agora ele me disse na carta que está voltando. O que ele quer dizer com "está voltando"?

-Voltando a Hogwarts. Ele quer ver você. –Pan murmurou- Com isso nós armaremos um encontro. Escute... –ela estendeu a mão e segurou o rosto dele- Seus problemas com a cicatriz, com o que quer que seja, como querer ver meu pai, não importa o que você necessite... Venha até mim antes de decidir fazer qualquer coisa, eu facilitarei sua vida com isso. Minha lareira é protegida, eu posso enviar você até lá e ninguém perceberia. Não há riscos, está tudo perfeitamente controlado.

-Você tem certeza?

-Sim. –ela sorriu.- Você não quer tomar um chá?

-Eu deveria estar indo treinar quadribol. Não teremos campeonato, mas nada nos impede, certo?

-Não. –ela disse- Divirta-se.

Ele ficou de pé, murmurou uma despedida a Severus, que ao receber o olhar congelante de Pan respondeu de modo educado e rumou para fora.

-Harry! –Pan chamou antes que ele abrisse a porta por completo.

-Sim?

-O que você tem achado de Moody?

-Que eu sinto falta do Lupin.

Pan recebeu o aviso de que Dumbledore queria vê-la em seu escritório assim que a noite caiu. Ela começava a se sentir cansada, como se algo sugasse suas forças mais rápido durante o dia. Concluiu que gerar um bebê deveria requerer uma grande quantidade de energia. Minerva estava em polvorosa pela eminencia da chegada das delegações em poucos dias, e com isso parecia querer organizar cada recanto do castelo ela mesma. Pan não conseguia ver isso sem ajudar, e o resultado foi que quando o pergaminho surgiu diante de Pan escrito com a caligrafia de Dumbledore, ela realmente considerou voltar para a torre e enfiar-se na cama pelo resto do mês, mas Severus, que parecia se ruma das únicas pessoas que não queria punir Albus por nada, a impediu.

-O que você acha que ele vai fazer? Empurrar você da escada? Deixe disso e vá atender o homem. Mais do que tudo, ele é seu chefe.

Sentindo-se traída e incompreendida, ela rumou para a diretoria. A porta estava aberta, e quando ela entrou viu que Hope, Eric, Minerva e Corélius Fudge também estavam ali.

-Olá. –ela disse apenas, acenando de forma abrangente e indo sentar-se ao lado de Hope, que a abraçou por um instante.

-É excelente vê-la, Sra. Snape. –Eric comentou em tons de brincadeira, deixando Fudge um pouco desconcertado. Várias pessoas consideravam aquele casamento como alo imoral- Eu soube das boas noticias, para quando devemos esperar esse herdeiro?

-Em seis meses, eu acredito. –ela respondeu com um grande sorriso, jogando do mesmo modo que Fawkes e divertindo-se em torturar Fudge mentalmente.

-Você está grávida? –Fudge deixou o queixo cair, assim como o chapéu coco verde limão.

-Nada surpreendente para um jovem casal que se ama. –Albus comentou, encerrando a questão- Eu os chamei aqui hoje para definir o incremento na segurança de Hogwarts durante o Torneio Tribruxo.

-Você tem a fênix aqui, Albus, o que mais precisa? –Fudge perguntou.

-A fênix esperando um filho. –ele ajuntou- Não há razões para arriscar a segurança de Pan e seu bebê.

Ela revirou os olhos, pensando em como ele era hipócrita em dizer aquelas coisas quando estava tramando pra matar seu bebe antes mesmo dele nascer. Hope apertou sua mão, para mantê-la quieta. Minerva também pareceu mais incomodada ainda, de todas as pessoas ela era a que menos queria estar ali aparentemente.

-Enfim... –Eric suspirou, seu sotaque carregado ressoando no ambiente- Pan deve ser poupada de trabalho excessivo. Talvez uma pequena equipe de aurores para ajuda-la, certo?

-As delegações terão sua própria segurança, disso os governos da França e Bulgária já me garantiram. –Hope manifestou-se- Mas Hogwarts merece mais atenção.

-Vocês tem Alastor Moody aqui! –Fudge seguiu protestando.

-Exatamente. –Pan murmurou, e deixou suspenso no ar seu protesto. Ninguém de fato a escutava sobre as diferenças em Moody.

-Sobre sua torre, Pan. Provavelmente nós precisemos dela pra... –Minerva manifestou-se pela primeira vez.

-Eu já imaginava. -Pan disse- Madame Máxime, por favor. Nada de abrigar Karkaroff no meu quarto.

-Não, na verdade... –Albus interferiu- Queremos estabelecer lá a sala de reuniões onde prepararemos as provas. A diretoria de Hogwarts pode não soar muito imparcial para os outros diretores.

-Tudo bem, eu irei preparar a torre.

-Usaremos apenas dois ou três pisos, você ainda pode ocupar seus aposentos. -Minerva murmurou.

-Inclusive porque eu precisarei me hospedar em algum lugar. –Hope murmurou, e não estou exatamente muito animada em ficar em Hogsmeade dessa vez.

-Esperem um pouco... –Fudge ergueu um dedo- Você tem uma torre apenas para si mesma em Hogwarts?

-Sempre tive.

-Mesmo agora, casada com Snape, você mantem sua torre?

-Obviamente.

-Essa é uma boa noticia. –ele disse de forma bastante sem sentido.

-Não para Severus, eu lhe garanto. –Eric murmurou e sorriu.

Alguns dias depois Harry procurou Pan, enquanto ela olhava os Explosivins de Hagrid com cara de nojo e receio. O estomago dela parecia incapaz de conter qualquer alimento esses últimos dias. Essa tarde ela precisou vir até a cabana de Hagrid ver novamente como estava o nível do Lago após as incessantes chuvas, e deparou-se com aquelas criaturas. Sentada sobre uma pedra, sentindo o mundo girar vertiginosamente e um terrível sabor de bílis na boca, ela encarou Harry, que parecia animado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

-Outra carta do seu pai. Como você disse, vocês são parecidos.

Ela riu.

-Bom, vamos preparar um encontro entre vocês. E mantê-lo informado e vamos tomar cuidado quanto as corujas. Você pode usar a Juno se quiser. Ou a Welma, da vovó. Ou melhor... nada disso. Hope está vindo para Hogwarts, ela ficará aqui por um tempo, durante o Torneio. Da ultima vez que falei com meu pai a conversa foi um pouco tensa, envolvia Severus, isso jamais será algo simples em nosso relacionamento... Mas Hope é diferente, ela tem mantido ele seguro e escondido desde a fuga. Eu posso pedir que ela cuide disso sem criar mais outra guerra.

-Vocês não estão se dando bem? –Harry sentou-se numa das abóboras gigantes de Hagrid, diante dela- Ele me diz para nunca, jamais, confiar em Snape.

-Harry... –ela suspirou, sentiu o estomago protestar ainda mais em resposta ao estresse de ter que falar sobre a relação impossível daqueles dois- Mágoas do passado, da adolescência, coisas que ficaram para trás. Meu pai não entende isso.

-Na verdade, praticamente ninguém. Hermione me diz para não me envolver, mas eu me pergunto sempre porque você e Snape se casaram. Eu não consigo entender, você é... –ele se interrompeu, pensando que jamais poderia colocar em palavras o que achava dela- Tão perfeita.

-Não há nada de perfeito sobre mim, Harry. –ela garantiu- E nada de errado com Severus.

-Você é bonita, poderosa, boa e gentil. Snape é... –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Nem sempre as impressões estão de acordo com a realidade, Harry. –ela sorriu tristemente, sentindo uma ânsia de vomito tão repentina que precisou virar-se de costas e vomitar o pouco que ainda tinha no estomago atrás da pedra.

Harry ficou de pé e foi ajuda-la, parecia em pânico.

-Pan! Você está bem?

-Está tudo bem. –ela prometeu limpando os lábios com um lenço enquanto ele segurava seus cabelos.

-Mas você parece tão fraca e...

-Eu não estou doente. Acho que você sabe que mulheres grávidas ficam assim nos primeiros meses.

-Oh... –ele murmurou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo- Você está esperando um filho?

-Sim. –ela sentou-se de novo na pedra, respirando fundo e tentando esquecer-se da sensação de náusea- Minha discussão com meu pai pode ter tido a ver com isso. Ele não consegue me ver como uma adulta. O que é bem engraçado. Ele sonhou a vida inteira em nos ver crescer juntos Harry, você e eu. E agora ele reencontra você com treze anos de idade, enquanto o Ministério da Magia me dá vinte e tantos anos após a fênix.

-Você seria mais jovem que eu, certo?

-Eu nasci treze anos atrás, em oito de março. Você tem quatorze anos. Então sim, não é tanta diferença, mas sim.

-E agora você vai ter um filho?

-É. –ela sorriu- E eu estou muito feliz. Severus também.

Harry pensou por um instante e olhou para longe, vendo a linha do horizonte se perder na imensidão do lago. Era difícil de entrar em sua cabeça, ainda mais sendo tão inocente em determinados pontos. Mas não podia deixar de se enternecer quando viu Pan sorrir tão verdadeiramente acariciando o ventre com a mão em que usava a aliança de casamento. Ela parecia estar bem doente, mas ao mesmo tempo nunca teve uma imagem mais humana e menos mística para ele. Era quase como alguém real.

-Sirius um dia entenderá. –ele prometeu tocando o joelho dela e abrindo um sorriso- A família está crescendo.

-Sim, está! Agora vamos voltar ao castelo antes que recomece a chover.

-Boa ideia. Cuidado com essa coisa ai...

E neste momento um dos Explosivins soltou um pum e lançou-se a frente, queimando um pouco da barra da calça de Pan.

-Hagrid... -ela disse balançando a cabeça e reparando a roupa.- Eu imagino apenas como passaremos esses dias com toda essa chuva e mais essas criaturas asquerosas destruindo o gramado.

-Bruxos devem estar acostumados com um pouco de nojeira, certo? –Harry brincou.

-É... principalmente os búlgaros.

.

Ao entardecer as Delegações chegaram. A enorme carruagem voadora de Beauxbatons veio primeiro, trazendo a gigantesca Madame Máxime. Pan a conheceu em seus cursos especiais em Beauxbatons. Era um lugar verdadeiramente lindo, cheio de moças encantadoras, e onde Pan quase sucumbiu ao tédio inúmeras vezes. Ela sempre se surpreendia como não conseguia ter amigas, com exceção de Hope. A quantidade de meninos estudando em Beauxbatons era bem resumida, e mesmo assim, o primeiro namoradinho dela, Jean, foi seu colega lá.

-Cherrié! – Madame Máxime acariciou o rosto de Pan com as enormes mãos, cheias de anéis- Çava?

-Çava Bien, Mademoiselle. -Pan curvou-se levemente.- É um prazer recebê-las em Hogwarts! - Pan dirigiu-se as moças, que trajavam vestes azuis.

Durmstrang chegou em um Navio, e ficou ancorado no Lago. Karkaroff aproximou-se com seus alunos. De cara, Pan identificou Vitor Krum, do Quadribol, e se surpreendeu por ele ainda ser estudante. Parecia ter a idade dela com seus expressão carregadas. Ao observar Karkaroff, Pan sentiu as mãos de Severo tocarem sua cintura por um momento, discretamente.

-Pare de encarar Karkaroff... -ele disse baixinho.

Mas Pan não podia parar de encarar, não podia desviar os olhos dele... Sua mente vagava incomodamente até as lembranças de suas aulas de Princípios das Artes das Trevas, em Durmstrang. Sua mão fechou-se em torno da varinha e ela respirou fundo. Lembrava-se das palavras de Karkaroff ao descrever como ele tentou acusar Snape para se livrar de Azkaban, lembrou-se das mãos dele ajeitando seu cabelo atrás da orelha e da tentativa asquerosa de assédio... Lembrou-se também das palavras dele ao tentar convencê-la a ceder e de diversas outras coisas que a machucavam.

-Sev...

-O quê?

-Eu não estou pronta para isso.

-Mas, Pamela... -ele tentou mantê-la firme quando ela virou-se e escondeu o rosto no ombro dele. Não se preocupe com Karkaroff...

-Curiosamente ele consegue me intimidar.

-Meu maior erro foi te permitir a ir pra Durmstrang. -Severo culpou-se- Se eu imaginasse que ele ia fazer um décimo do que fez...

-Eu quis ir. Era preciso, o Ministério dizia que seria essencial. -ela disse com um profundo suspiro, envolvendo-o com os braços, diante de toda Hogwarts, não dando importância ao desconforto dele.

-Pan... –mas ele precisou interromper-se quando Karkaroff aproximou-se estendendo-lhe a mão.

Severus o olhou como se estivesse vendo um Explosivin e retribuiu o gesto com um leve asco.

.

-Senhorita McGonagall. -ele saudou com todo seu sotaque, colocando uma mão no ombro dela, que se encolheu como se ele estivesse gelado.

-Sra. Snape. –Severus corrigiu, abrindo um sorriso cínico e desafiador percebendo que o nojo de Pan não era exagero- E eu preferiria que o senhor não a tocasse.

Karkaroff recuou dois passos com o rosto lívido, pensando em diversas coisas para fazer naquele instante. Ele não tinha sentimentos, isso era claro, mas ele tinha desejos envolvendo Pan e aqui também era muito claro. Logo Dumbledore estava ao lado deles e Pan parecia querer encolher-se ainda mais nos braços de Severus, ou apenas desaparecer dali. Aquele ano seria difícil, aquele ano a faria completamente afetada e fragilizada pela presença de um homem que não tinha um décimo do seu poder. Ela desvencilhou-se de Severus e sem dizer mais nada entrou no castelo. Severus a seguiu.

-Você não precisa ter medo dele, meu amor. Você é muito poderosa e... eu estarei aqui para protegê-la caso for necessário.

-Eu confio plena e cegamente em você. Não confio nele.

-Olá? Acabei de chegar definitivamente. Me sinto como em um primeiro de Setembro. –Hope surgiu do nada, carregando uma mochila- Vocês parecem apavorados, a sessão terrorista já começou?

-Apenas Karkaroff. –Pan disse indo abraça-la.

-Oh. –Hope murmurou em entendimento- Matariamos ele antes que ele pensasse em fazer qualquer coisa. Eu prometo. –disse dando um tapinha no ombro de Snape e um beijo no rosto de Pan- Não devemos gastar mais energia que o necessário com um verme desses. Há coisas muito mais importantes vindo.

-Como assim?

-Nós já decidimos qual será a primeira prova do Torneio e eu estou muito contente por você ser a prova de fogo.


	36. Capítulo Trigésimo Quinto

_**Capitulo Trigésimo Quinto**_

A primeira coisa que Pan fez ao sair do quarto, foi verificar o Cálice de Fogo. As inscrições haviam começado na noite anterior, e ela não pode comparecer ao jantar porque não se sentia nada bem. Severus tinha ido a pedidos de Albus e voltara com as novidades. Ela apenas enroscou-se melhor na cama e dormiu por toda a noite após tomar uma poção que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera. Agora se sentia melhor e o Cálice parecia normal.

Pan teve o dia de folga e Hope veio vê-la trazendo más noticias.

-Sirius não está em casa.

-Como assim? –Pan apavorou-se.

-Eu o procurei por todos os lugares, mas ele saiu de lá. Deixou apenas um bilhete. –ela lhe entregou o papel onde ele tinha escrito apenas: Eu precisava sentir-me livre, meninas. Não se preocupem.

-O que você acha que devemos fazer?

-Fora contar tudo a Dumbledore e pedir que ele ajude a procurar? –Hope estava tensa, beirando o desespero. Pan segurou suas mãos tentando respirar fundo e manter-se serena.

-Hope... Papai é um homem safo. Ele entrará em contato. Eu entrarei em contato, vou rastreá-lo, farei o possível. Agora acalme-se. Eu precisarei para coisas mais urgentes.

-Mais urgente do que manter seu pai a salvo?

-Sim. Retirar minha mãe de Azkaban.

No fim da tarde Pan deixou as masmorras, onde tinha passado todo o dia enroscada na cama e lutando contra os enjoos e foi para sua torre, trocar-se para o Jantar de Dia das Bruxas. Vestiu uma saia godê de cetim verde esmeralda e um corpete preto. Calçou sapatos de saltos altos e prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. A roupa estava com a cintura um pouco justa, mas ela não se importou. Significava que seu bebezinho estava começando a crescer. Logo precisaria de outras vestes e já idealizava algumas.

-Como andam as coisas lá entre as delegações? –Pan perguntou quando parou ao lado de Minerva.

-Albus diz que está tudo bem. Acho que todo mundo que vai participar já se inscreveu.

-Alguém da Grifinória?

-Além dos Gêmeos Weasley? –Minerva gargalhou, precisando contar-lhes sobre Fred e Jorge tentarem ludibriar a linha etária que Dumbledore instalou- Só Angelina, do quadribol. Mas eu acredito que nós teremos uma surpresa hoje...

-Por quê?

-Pela primeira vez na vida eu estou torcendo por alguém de uma casa rival...

-Quem? -Pan espantou-se.

-Diggory. Ele é digno.

Pan entrou no Salão Principal ao lado de Minerva. Os alunos ainda chegavam, apesar de todas as alunas de Beauxbatons estarem reunidas conversando num francês muito excitado no hall de Entrada. Uma das moças lançou um olhar ofendido a auror. De longe era a moça mais bonita da aglomeração de moças. Tinha uma cascata de cabelos prateados e louros e um rosto de beleza incomum.

-Bonne Nuit! -Pan saudou a todas quando passou, e reparou bem que apenas a moça de cabelos prateados não respondeu.- Sev! –sorriu indo até ele. Aquele dia parecia bastante estranho, já que mesmo estando nas masmorras o tempo todo, ela mal o vira.

-Você está linda! –ele murmurou baixinho beijando as costas de sua mão- Desculpe por deixa-la sozinha por todo o dia. Hogwarts está bastante agitada.

O jantar começou em pouco tempo. Pan esteva sentada entre a avó e Severus. Albus estava muito ocupado conversando com Madame Maxime e Karkaroff, que volta e meia lhe lançava alguns olhares. Ela tentava não importar-se com isso. Hope também estava ali, mas sentada num lugar bem distante, ela conversava com Professora Vector. Parecia pensativa, talvez pelos temas debatidos com Pan mais cedo.

Quando todos tinham esvaziado seus pratos a tensão se elevou consideravelmente. Pessoas roíam as unhas de nervosismo quanto à seleção dos Campeões. Dumbledore fez seu pequeno discurso e começou a tirar os nomes dos selecionados.

-Fleur Delacour, da Academia de Magia Beauxbatons!

A moça ergueu-se com toda sua magnitude e passou diante da mesa Principal, onde os diretores das Escolas participantes, bem como Bagman e Crouch estavam sentados. Delacour era a moça que havia olhado torto para Pan.

-De Durmstrang, Vitor Krum!

Aplausos e gritinhos explodiram no Salão e o desajeitado e desengonçado Krum passou diante da Mesa e foi para a mesma Câmara, atrás do Salão Principal, onde Fleur estava. A espera pelo campeão de Hogwarts foi mais dolorosa. Pan olhava de Angelina para Cedrico tentando decidir o que seria melhor. Claro que Cedrico ganharia de longe, ela podia sentir que ele seria o selecionado, e quando o Cálice de Fogo cuspiu seu nome ela quase não reprimiu um grito de orgulho e satisfação. Ele passou diante dos Professores e Visitantes com um imenso sorriso e foi juntar-se aos outros. De repente o Cálice lança um outro nome, e Dumbledore pega o papelzinho num reflexo. Seus olhos se estreitam e se arregalam e com a voz rouca, mas muito clara ele diz:

-Harry Potter.

Pan desabou a cabeça nas mãos enquanto um burburinho indignado e nervoso percorria o Salão. Ela não tinha reação, ela não sabia o que pensar, ela não podia acreditar no que havia escutado. Não depois de Hope lhe dizer sobre a primeira tarefa envolvendo dragões. Haviam armado para Harry, tramado seriamente e ele estava em perigo. Ela ergueu os olhos e escrutinou todo o salão. Alguém ali queria o mal de Harry, e a pessoa de comportamento nefasto mais capaz de realizar aquilo estava sentada nessa mesma mesa em que ela estava.

-Karkaroff... –ela sibilou para si mesma, o fogo que a preenchia começando a recobrir sua pele. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e conteve a explosão que parecia surgir.

-Onde ele está? -Sev sibilou olhando para a Mesa da Grifinória- Pamela, reaja...-ele disse pelo canto da boca vendo os olhos dela fixos em Karkaroff.

-Harry Potter! Harry! Aqui, se me faz o favor... -Dumbledore repetiu, e Harry levantou-se e caminhou para a câmara com a aparência de quem foi atirado a um bando de Trasgos ensandecidos.

-Oh, meu Deus, Sev... -ela gemeu segurando a mão dele com força- Ele não se inscreveu, disso eu sei... Alguém fez isso...

-Pan, você conhece Potter muito bem e sabe que é bem capaz de que...

-Raciocine, homem! -ela ergueu-se indignada- Você acha que ele conseguiria ludibriar um artefato como este? O Maldito Cálice de Fogo? -e seguiu o garoto.

-Harry! Harry me diga o que houve ali... -ela o segurou pelos ombros assim que entrou na Câmara.

-Eu não sei, Pan, eu juro que eu não me inscrevi...

-Eu sei que não, mas...

-Pan, eu estou confuso, eu não fiz nada...

-Eu sei, querido...

-Pan, o que está acontecendo? -Cedrico se aproximou

-Um mal entendido. Já vamos resolver isso...

Bagman chegou e foi interpelado por Fleur Delacour. Instantes depois muita gente entrou na câmara e Pan passou a não compreender nada a sua volta. A sua mente de auror não estava conectada a nenhuma das vozes na sala. Estava além. E para completar, ela começou a sentir-se sonolenta. Era a poção que tomava para manter o alimento no estômago. Ela sentia que iria sufocar. Adiantou-se em sair dali.

Ela sabia que Severus, Minerva, Albus, Madame Máxime, Bagman, Karkaroff e Crouch estavam lá, bem como Moody, que era um dos guardiões do Cálice. Ela imaginava nomes e os assimilava a uma lista de fatos... Nomes que poderiam levar Harry a Voldemort... Sua cabeça girava em torno de Karkaroff... Ninguém mais ali tinha envolvimento algum com Voldemort a não ser ele e Severus, mas Severus era de inteira confiança. Ela já imaginava as acusações chovendo sobre ele.

Não... Dumbledore não ia permitir que Harry competisse. Pan estava certa disso, mas... o Cálice de Fogo era um Artefato Mágico muito poderoso... E em torno dele havia a linha etária de Dumbledore e seus Feitiços de Detecção de Farsas, coisas muito avançadas para qualquer estudante de Hogwarts, até mesmo para alguns professores.

Era coisa de Hope, como Pan gostava de pensar. Coisas criadas por Hope só aurores tinham acesso. Ela saiu da câmara antes de ouvir uma decisão. Ninguém se deu conta de que ela estava saindo. Foi ao Salão, onde o Cálice estava postado ainda, apagado, inofensivo. Sentou-se na mesa vazia da Corvinal e ficou contemplando a imagem do Salão e do Céu de Hogwarts. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Sentindo-se sem forças ela foi para sua torre.

Não queria ouvir mais nada, nem saber de nada. Ela precisava chegar a uma conclusão. No quarto escreveu uma carta a Sirius e enviou Welma. Em sua mente havia apenas uma certeza: Hogwarts não era mais segura.

Se ela estava preocupada que alguém tivesse inscrito Harry no Torneio, ficou em pânico quando descobriu que Dumbledore permitiu que ele participasse. Despertou no meio da madrugada com essa noticia e quase desmaiou de susto. Severus arrependia-se de ter dito qualquer coisa, mas sabia que ela queria saber. Pan foi diretamente aos aposentos dele, ainda um pouco sonolenta pelas poções de madame Pomfrey lhe dava para acalmar os enjoos.

-Dumbie, como você...?

-Dumbie? –ele interrompeu com um sorriso- Você me chamou de Dumbie?

-Força do hábito. –ela cruzou os braços contrafeita e olhou para longe.

-Papoula disse que você anda se sentindo mal.

-É da gravidez, coisas normais.

-Você deveria então ficar mais calma. Sente-se ali. –e indicou o sofá.

Ela respirou fundo e sentou-se. Ele fez o mesmo, na poltrona diante dela.

-Pan, não me restou nada a fazer... -ele abriu os braços como se pedisse clemência- O que nos resta é...

-Cuidar dele. -Severus disse com a voz grave, ecoando pelo ambiente, chegando sem se anunciar.

-Como vocês acham que Harry vá conseguir passar por essas tarefas que vão ser extremamente complicadas e perigosas? Se as coisas seguirem conforme o plano, ele enfrentará um dragão na primeira tarefa! Vocês imaginam um garoto de 14 anos derrotando um dragão?

-Você poderia, por favor, parar de falar manter a calma? -Severus perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

Pamela calou-se e os encarou parecendo atônita. Eles estavam tensos, mas ainda assim se mantinham menos desesperados que ela.

-Só uma pessoa aqui teria motivos para fazer isso. –Severus disse quando o silêncio se alongou.

-Todas as evidências do mundo indicam Karkaroff. –Pan ajuntou.

-Evidências mandaram seus pais inocentes a Azkaban. -Dumbledore disse com a voz distante, pensativo.- Não vamos falar sobre o Torneio hoje, mas vamos falar de algo ainda mais perigoso e importante, que graças a Deus ainda não envolve Harry muito diretamente.

-O que seria?

-Temos que começar a nos preparar para a chegada eminente de Voldemort. -ele disse olhando-a diretamente- Como você sugere que comecemos, Severus?

-Alguma prática de Artes das Trevas e talvez alguma transgressão que favoreça o Lorde das Trevas.

-Pois bem. -ele disse com um suspiro- Eu imagino que você esteja mesmo disposta a nos ajudar, querida...

-Sim. Eu estou. Mesmo com o bebê a caminho.

-Sabe que tempos nefastos a esperam e que você só terá Severus para se apoiar?

-Eu sei.

-E que seu amor por Harry terá que ser camuflado de diversas formas, já que você precisará convencer a todos que é realmente uma Comensal da Morte?

-Eu sei.

-Ontem você tomou uma atitude que deverá ser o seu modelo de conduta daqui pra frente. -Dumbledore continuou, erguendo-se da poltrona indo postar-se diante da janela.

Severus e Pan viraram-se para observá-lo andar pela sala.

-Todos esperavam por fervorosos protestos seus, no entanto você se retirou sem proferir palavra. Diante de Karkaroff. Se foi ele quem inscreveu Harry, bom, o fato de você permitir que ele compita somou pontos a seu favor com o lado das Trevas. Aos poucos a sua credibilidade deve estar sempre associada ao meu _"estranho talento de ver o melhor das pessoas",_ assim como acontece com Severus.

-Enquanto isso você precisará cuidar dos seus assuntos pendentes. O principal deles é o resgate da sua mãe. –Severus disse- Eu não gosto nada disso, mas eu sei que não podemos mais adiar.

-Eu tenho um plano em mente. Eu precisaria apenas de Hope e um pouco de tempo para aliviar esses sintomas incômodos da gravidez. Já estamos nos preparando e eu logo terei algo concreto para mostrar-lhes.

-Exatamente. -Dumbledore concordou com um brilho diferente nos olhos, algo meio emocional- Precisamos de um lugar, de alguém que possa cuidar dela... Não se apresse muito. Faça as coisas a seu tempo. Você já vão se sacrificar tanto que... -ele suspirou meio cansado, posando uma mão no ombro de Pan e outra no ombro de Severus.

-Não é sacrifício. -Severus disse- É a redenção.

-Tenho certeza de que vocês estarão prontos quando chegar a hora. -ele sorriu- Vocês aceitam mousse de limão?

Com isso ele dissipou a tensão que havia no ar. Algum tempo depois, o casal deixou a diretoria e rumou para as masmorras. Ao cruzar o Salão Principal, encontraram Karkaroff.

-Não me surpreenderia se descobríssemos que foi você quem inscreveu Potter, Snape. - o diretor de Durmstrang alfinetou encostando-se na mesa da Sonserina, diante deles.

-Nem a mim, Karkaroff, quando provarmos que foi você. -Pan disse na sua perfeita imitação de Severus.

-Ora, ora, ora! Vejamos aqui, se não é a garotinha de Dumbledore falando... -ele aproximou-se do casal- Defendendo o noivinho... Uma mulher tão quente envolvida com um...

O soco de Pan atingiu Igor Karkaroff bem no queixo. O homem cambaleou andando de costas. Ela curvou-se sobre a mão, sentindo pelo menos três ossos quebrados. Lágrimas de dor escorrendo por seu rosto contorcido de ódio.

-Deixe-me ver isso... -Severus adiantou-se nervosamente puxando a mão direita dela, que inchava muito rápido- Meu amor, está quebrada! Vamos à enfermaria, Papoula vai consertar isso em instantes...

Com um único puxão, Karkaroff afastou Severus, que tropeçou ate uma das mesas para se equilibrar, mas mesmo assim caiu no chão. A mão do homem se fechou no pulso da mão machucada de Pan, e ela reprimiu um grito de dor, quando os ossos partidos entraram em atrito dentro da carne. Apontando pro rosto dela ele disse de forma letal:

-Isso não vai ficar assim! -a voz engrolada.

-Não. Ficará bem inchado e roxo. Agora me solte! –e num pulso de calor ela o jogou ao chão.

Ele devia ter mordido a língua na hora do soco. Isso justificaria a dificuldade de falar e sangue. Karkaroff estava no chão, caído pouco distante de Severus, que movido pela fúria e por um instinto protetor jamais sentido em toda a vida, o empurrou porta afora tratando-o como um bêbado incômodo ou um cachorro sarnento.

-Nunca mais ouse encostar um dedo nela, verme! Ou eu juro que mato você com as minhas próprias mãos! -ele ameaçava enquanto conduzia o outro pra fora entre safanões.

Karkaroff saiu sem proferir palavra, cuspindo sangue pelo salão. Ele não poderia falar nem que quisesse, a língua estava quase que partida ao meio.

-Braquian Remendo... -Pan curava os próprios ossos quebrados e testava movendo os dedos- Está bom...

-Oh, minha querida... -Severus a abraçou protetoramente- Você está bem? Aquele demônio...

-Me leve pra cama... -ela suspirou tristemente- Estou exausta.

Os dias seguintes foram um pouco piores do que o dia da Seleção. Rony não estava falando com Harry, o que fazia o coração de Pan se espremer, já que ela contava que ele teria o máximo de apoio dos amigos. Pelo menos Hermione não havia se convencido de que Harry colocara seu nome no Cálice, e permanecia ao lado dele. Entrementes, Sirius ainda não havia respondido a carta da filha contando sua localização. Aquilo era algo que estava tirando Hope do sério.

-Eu juro a você que o deixei muito bem instalado e com provisões para semanas! Ele não precisava sair de lá.

-Eu sei. Mas devemos encarar os fatos e admitir que ele não ficaria lá sozinho. E agora a carta escrita para Harry dizendo que estava voltando faz mais sentido. Ele é safo o bastante para estar seguro.

-Sobre sua gravidez, ele já sabe?

-Não exatamente. Eu lhe contei sobre as desconfianças, mas ele se recusava a aceitar. Mas enfim... ele deve estar por perto. Juno irá acha-lo.

Minerva não estava muito satisfeita com a obtusa reação de Pan ao ver Harry como Quarto Campeão. Ela acusou Severus de estar influenciando a moça contra Harry, o que quase culminou numa discussão ainda pior. Quando o assunto mudou para o resgate de Ninna o clima amenizou-se.

No final da segunda semana de novembro, cerca de dez dias antes da primeira tarefa, a carta de Sirius chegou, bem como as notificações da chegada dos Dragões da Romênia em uma semana. Sirius estava na caverna onde ele e a filha encontraram-se pela primeira vez, próximo as terras da família de Hope. Para a visita ao pai, Pan preparou uma boa quantidade de comida e agasalhos para o inverno particularmente frio que se aproximava, produtos de higiene pessoal e levou algumas poções que ele poderia precisar. Quando entrou na caverna, seu coração quase parou de bater com o choque que a visão de Sirius lhe causou. Ele estava mais magro, os cabelos mais compridos, as vestes não o aqueciam mais como deveriam, a caverna estava limpa, mas era quase que visível que ele havia feito aquilo para sua chegada. Deplorável, triste, abatido, mesmo assim sorria maravilhado. Ela atirou-se ao pai e ficou presa em seu abraço por um longo tempo.

-Meu Deus do céu, você parece que não se cansa de ser linda, minha filha...

Ele beijava o rosto da filha e esquadrinhava as expressões dela como se quisesse radiografá-la em sua mente.

-Nós temos tanto o que falar... -ela disse com o pensamento em Severus e temendo as reações de Sirius- E eu preciso cuidar de você enquanto posso.

Ele sorriu enternecido.

-Sou todo seu! -e abriu os braços se rendendo.

Ela estendeu uma toalha no chão e colocou as travessas de comida. Observou o pai comer com voracidade e quase desespero. Ele devia passar por tantas privações e aquele pensamento fez seus olhos queimaram e escorrerem em lágrimas silenciosas. Não entendia ainda porque ele havia deixado o apartamento no Beco Diagonal.

-O que foi?-ele parou de comer, segurando uma coxa de frango e olhando-a alarmado.

-Coma.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor?

-Eu quero tanto te dar uma vida confortável, sem essas privações... Mas você decide fugir e Hope estava desesperada ao descobrir isso.

-Sai de lá faziam quase vinte dias quando ela se deu conta.

-Ela trabalha viajando, e deixou você bastante confortável.

-Você também só se deu conta muito tarde. Você não me visita.

-Bom, eu bem poderia usar mais tempo e disposição. Hogwarts está um pequeno caos. Mas isso não exclui minha negligencia com você.

-Não pense assim. -ele limpou a mão na roupa e tocou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos- Eu estou livre, e isso é só o que importa. Tenho você e Harry e em breve Ninna estará comigo...

Ela sorriu e ficou em silêncio. Queria deixá-lo em paz para comer. Via o pai como um homem otimista, vendo o copo meio cheio ao invés de agir como a filha e teimar que ele estava meio vazio. Era um sinal de coragem, e Pan se sentia tão covarde ultimamente... Quando ele já estava satisfeito, apontou o riacho e disse:

-Vamos caminhar um pouco?

-Eu vou cuidar do Harry, ficar de olho em Karkaroff, fazer o que eu puder pra que o Harry não morra... -ela começou prevendo o que Sirius ia dizer.

-E nunca vai confiar em Severus Snape.

-Ele é meu marido. Pare com isso.

-Isso não. -ele disse esfregando os olhos contrariado- Snape é perigoso e ressentido com Thiago. Pode descontar isso em Harry, e Pan, eu juro...

-Pai, tem uma coisa que eu quero te dizer, mas eu estou com medo que você reaja mal... e acabe me magoando ou me forçando a me afastar de você...

Ele se assustou e virou-se para encará-la.

-Eu nunca vou deixar você se afastar de mim.

-E mesmo assim, escapa do esconderijo perfeito que eu armei para você.

-Eu me sentia de volta a prisão. Entenda que eu não suporto mais lugares fechados e solitários. Enquanto Hope estava lá comigo tudo bem, mas quando me vi sozinho...

-Você precisa entender as minhas escolhas e não me julgar... –ela disse, percebendo que aquele momento estranho era o apropriado para determinadas confissões.

-Confie em mim, filha.

-Papai... -Pan respirou fundo e segurou as mãos dele- Eu e Severus vamos ter um filho.

Sirius tossiu como se tivesse se engasgado com uma uva inteira. Quando ele se acalmou, encarou a filha mortificado, sem palavras.

-Nós nos amamos muito e estamos completamente felizes. E estaríamos mais tranquilos se você, por exemplo, aceitasse mudar-se para nossa casa, onde haveria espaço e tudo o que você precisaria para estar seguro e livre.

As expressões que passavam pelo rosto de Sirius faziam Pan pensar que ele estava à beira de uma síncope. Por isso manteve-se séria e impassível, para que a parte difícil daquela conversa não se prolongasse muito.

-Você tem treze anos.

-Não, eu não tenho. E se eu vivo na terra a apenas esse tempo, não condiz com a realidade de quem eu sou.

-Pan, um filho não é um brinquedo. E ter um filho com um homem odioso como aquele...

-Pai, por todos os deuses... –ela implorou chateada- Nós somos marido e mulher.

-Filha, ele é um crápula! Um comensal da Morte que pode muito bem ter jogado Harry nessa enrascada!

-Vê o que eu falei? -ela disse com a voz sofrida- Se você o atingir com palavras ou ações, vai estar me atingindo também. Ver que meu pai não vai ficar feliz com a minha felicidade me destrói por dentro... -ela soluçava- Eu terei um filho e eu jamais me senti tão feliz... E o que você me diz? Você não é capa de alegrar-se! Você será avô, por todos os deuses!

Sirius caiu em si após uns intantes. Pensou a respeito e olhou para o incrivelmente bonito rosto dela e suspirou. Pan estava começando a chorar e ele não sabia lidar com isso. A abraçou forte.

-Me desculpe, meu amor, foi o choque... Já passou...

-Eu o amo, papai. Muito.

-Eu não entendo, não acho certo, mas...

-Eu o conheço de trás pra frente. Confio nele a minha vida. Eu vivo com ele uma excelente vida e nós teremos um filho!

-Você conhece o passado negro dele, e mesmo assim...

-Tenho minhas razões para acreditar que ele é um homem novo, e elas são fortes o suficiente para que eu aposte todas as minhas fichas nisso, sem medo de perder.

-Oh, meu amor... Você já esta apostando.

Era inútil prosseguir, e mesmo com todo o choque, Sirius tentou levar a sério as palavras dela quando ela iniciou a conversa. Raciocinando ele preferiu ter Snape como família a ter Pan magoada com ele.

Ela empenhou-se em contar sobre o plano para resgatar Ninna, enfatizando a contribuição que Severus teria que dar e garantindo que tudo ficaria bem.

-Eu preciso ir. -ela disse quando a noite ameaçou cair.

-Já? -ele entristeceu

-Tenho que estar em Hogwarts a noite e antes eu ainda preciso garantir que você não precise ficar comendo ratos.

Ele sorriu.

-Agora, por favor, cuide-se. -ela abraçou-o e beijou-o- Pai, tudo ainda vai dar certo.

-Eu confio em você, querida. Não confio em Severus Snape, mas em você, sim!

Ela preferiu rir a chamar a atenção dele. Depois das despedidas, ela saiu da caverna e aparatou. Precisava admitir uma série de coisas... e a principal delas era que aquilo tinha sido mais fácil do que o que ela esperava.


	37. Capítulo Trigésimo Sexto

**Capítulo Trigésimo Sexto**

-Ele está na caverna, Hope. –Pan disse quando entrou na Torre.

Hope calçava suas botas, estava ocupando um dos quartos daquela Torre. Fazia companhia a Pan, que não se sentia confortável com a ideia de mudar-se para as masmorras com Severus.

-Jura?! -os olhos se estreitaram- Ele deixa um lugar confortável e cheio de suprimentos para voltar para aquela caverna imunda?

-Ele argumenta que se sentia solitário e preso.

-Bem, isso eu posso entender. –ela suspirou- Você virá comigo para o jantar?

-Sim, eu vou apenas tomar um banho rápido e vestir algo confortável. O bebe tem feito minhas roupas ficarem sumamente desconfortáveis.

-O que Sirius disse sobre o bebê?

-Não muito. –ela dizia enquanto se despia- Ele não esta feliz, mas eu não esperava que ele estivesse. Oh... Eu já posso notar que engordei!

-Você está linda. Ah, Dumbledore me disse para avisá-la do Baile de Inverno.

- Eu estou sabendo. –ela bocejou inconscientemente- Ele fica inventando temas para falar comigo... Eu ainda não o perdoei por completo, apenas amenizei mais a raiva. Parece que é você que vai cuidar da banda, não é?

-Oh, sim! As Esquisitonas! Já está tudo certo! E também em relação à Primeira Tarefa, um grupo de aurores será destacado para a segurança dos Campeões e o pessoal especializado em dragões também. Você não se envolverá em nada, graças aos deuses.

-Ótimo! Eu sinceramente duvido que poderia fazer algo. Eu apenas sinto sono, enjoo e cansaço. –e entrou no banho.

Quando desceram para o jantar, Pan encontrou Harry. Ele estava aparentemente abatido.

-Hey!

-Pan... -ele suspirou e a abraçou como nunca fizera antes, principalmente em meio a tanta gente.

-O que há?

-Eu... –ele hesitou e olhou em volta- Posso falar com você daquele modo? Sem ninguém saber?

-Claro... –ela olhou em volta, encontrando os olhos de Dumbledore pousados neles.

O diretor meneou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Pan conduziu Harry de volta à Torre. Após imperturbar o ambiente, observou Harry afundar numa poltrona e enfiar a cabeça nas mãos.

-Estou com medo.

-Seria burro se não estivesse. Mas nós estaremos lá. Você nunca vai estar em real perigo. Eu nunca vou deixar que você se machuque.

-Mas _você_ não deve se por em risco!

-Eu não pretendo me por em risco. –ela prometeu- Querido, você precisa estar focado. Em todo caso, eu tenho novidades. Eu estive com meu pai. -e ela contou rapidamente como foi o encontro- Não ouse ir até lá.

-Não sei onde fica.

-Ótimo. E... como você está se preparando para a Tarefa?

-Eu estou treinando alguns feitiços com Hermione e... só.

-Coragem, determinação e cuidado. Só isso que eu lhe digo.

-Você sabe o que é, não sabe?

-Ô! Fui eu quem foi a escolhida pra testar a prova na véspera da Tarefa. No meu caso é fácil, eu posso voar. -e ela se deu conta do que havia dito- Ops!

Pra piorar a situação do garoto, o Profeta Diário lançou uma matéria maldosa sobre seu ingresso no Torneio. Tinha também um bônus melodramático a respeito dos sentimentos de Harry em relação aos pais.

-Eu prometo que eu ainda acabo com a raça de Rita Skeeter!

-Pamela...

-Mas, Dumbledore, veja só!

-Eu vi tudinho, apenas contenha-se. A Primeira Tarefa é amanhã e nós precisamos testar a arena.

-Severus não vai permitir que eu encare um dragão...

-Nem eu, por isso mesmo você não fará nada. E Crouch e Bagman insistem que seja você, e eu conto que Severus seja intimidante o bastante para dissuadí-los.

-Eu apenas me negarei. Nenhum deles irá me forçar.

-Dificilmente ousariam.

Eles saíram do Castelo junto com Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, que agora não a olhava mais, Bagman, Crouch, Hope e Severus, que não pode deixar de acompanhar a moça.

-Bem, você precisa pegar o ovo de ouro, Pamela, sem morrer. -Crouch disse com bom humor.

-Eu vou. –Severus adiantou-se- Pan está gravida e isso não seria seguro para o bebê.

Dumbledore o encarou meio inseguro, mas sabia que ele era capaz daquilo. E se ele não fosse, nenhum aluno seria. Imaginava que aquilo aconteceria, já que Pan com aquele ventre começando a aparecer não seria, de modo algum, uma real opção viável. Ele havia se oferecido para testar, mas seu parâmetro seria muito alto. Hope ainda estava fraca o bastante para não conseguir usar magia completamente. Severus era perfeito pra isso, mas Pan não queria concordar.

-Eu ia me divertir um pouco... –Pan protestou, tocando os ombros dele como se quisesse impedi-lo de seguir descendo a arena.

-Pamela, você tem que convir que em relação ao dragão você tem vantagens, querida. Você vai voar, os Campeões não. E nosso bebê... –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente- Não.

-Ele tem razão. -disse Bagman- Vamos deixá-lo cuidar do dragão. Você fica aqui e dá cobertura, caso ele precise de ajuda.

O coração dela comprimiu-se e ela quase não aguentou ver Severus caminhando para a arena, com a varinha na mão, e um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro pronto para destroçá-lo. Ela caminhou para trás de Dumbledore, e segurou as mangas do bruxo, olhando por cima de seu ombro, como fazia quando era garotinha e estava assustada. Albus sorriu, percebendo que mesmo magoada ela vinha até ele por apoio.

O Dragão estava se aproximando de Severus, que caminhava de lado em direção ao ovo, para não perder o contato visual com a criatura. O Dragão avançou, e por uns sagrados centímetros seu jato de fogo não atingiu o homem.

-Accio ovo! -a voz dele ecoou pela arena, mas não funcionou, o ovo não se mexeu.

-Droga... -Pan gemeu encostando a testa no ombro de Dumbledore

-O que será que ele vai fazer agora? -desdenhou Bagman- Tentar um Wingardium Leviosa?

-Cale a boca! -Pan rugiu, e o homem não disse mais nada- Você é quem deveria estar lá.

-Estou avaliando a arena. –ele defendeu-se um pouco magoado.

Neste momento, o Dragão atingia Severus com o enorme e espinhoso rabo. Pan gritou quando ele foi parar a cinco metros de onde estava, sobre as pedras.

-Oh, meu Deus, Severus!

Mas ele já estava de pé e apontando a varinha para o dragão ele gritou:

-Aresto Momentum! -e o bicho desacelerou, seu rabo balançando de um lado para o outro como se fosse um pêndulo de relógio.

Rapidamente ele pegou o ovo e correu para longe.

-Protego! -ele gritou apontando pras costas, bem a tempo de um jato de fogo atingi-lo no escudo e lançá-lo a alguns metros a frente, deixando-o caído desacordado.

Pan correu para onde ele estava, e o puxou pro colo.

-Sev! -ela chamou preocupada, enquanto Carlinhos Weasley dominava o dragão.- Severus, fale comigo... Não morra...

-Bem, ele conseguiu! -Bagman disse animado- Ele pegou o ovo!

Hope ajoelhava-se ao lado da amiga, sentindo o pulso de Snape.

-Ele está vivo, Pan. Calma. Vamos levá-lo pra dentro...

-Enervate! -Dumbledore ordenou, sem querer esperar ou prolongar a aflição. Severus abriu os olhos e se sentou.

-Essa doeu. -ele disse levando uma mão ao quadril.

Pan o abraçou forte.

-Amor, eu estou inteiro! -ele beijou o rosto dela.- Fique tranquila... –mas as mãos dela tremiam e ela parecia prestes a chorar- Vamos embora, eu preciso de vestes limpas.

Ele estava bem, mas não estava. Não havia grandes danos, mas parecia que o quadril dele estava machucado. Muito dolorido ele foi deitar-se cedo.

-Cuide dele, Pan. A arena está muito boa, se era isso que Crouch queria ver. –Bagman disse.

-Obrigada.

Severus deitava na cama com certa dificuldade. Hope separava algumas poções que Madame Pomfrey tinha levado até ali. Pan não saiu das masmorras àquela tarde, mesmo com uma pequena briga entre alunos de Durmstrang e Hogwarts tendo acontecido por conta de uma partida de quadribol mal apitada por uma moça de Beauxbatons.

-Onde dói? -ela sussurrou tremendo

-No quadril... e no cotovelo.

O cotovelo estava com uma luxação, que Madame Pomfrey rapidamente resolveu com um feitiço. Mas o quadril estava meio inchado e sangrava num determinado ponto.

Pan puxou as calças pela perna dele, expondo uma cueca boxer branca. Abaixou um pouco a cueca e viu o ferimento. Ele caiu sobre pedras afiadas e rasgou um bom pedaço de sua coxa.

-Ai. -gemeu protestando quando Pomfrey esbarrou na carne lacerada.

-Desculpe. Isso vai precisar de uma poção antibiótica.

Ela levantou-se e foi para fora. Voltou com algumas poções, e conforme ia colocando-as num cálice lhe explicava o que era cada coisa.

-Poção cicatrizante. Uma pra dor e outra contra infecções. -misturou tudo num cálice e deu para Severus beber.

Pan acendeu a lareira e o cobriu com uma manta. Aconchegou-se na cama ao lado dele após serem deixados sozinhos.

-Pan... como é que os Campeões vão passar por um dragão? E eu tenho dó de quem vá sortear aquele Rabo Córneo.

-Eu estava pensando nisso.

-Precisamos estar a postos pra qualquer eventual dano a Potter.

-Sem dúvidas. Agora descanse, amor. Você foi muito valente hoje.

Algum tempo depois, Severo adormeceu e Pan foi fazer companhia a Hope, que lia no escritório.

-Estou com fome. -ela disse sentando-se junto da amiga- Vou buscar algo nas cozinhas. Você quer alguma coisa especial?

-Hum... –Hope pensou por um instante- Os sanduiches vegetarianos de sempre.

As cozinhas não eram longe, e os Elfos rapidamente serviram bandejas de sanduíches e sucos de abóbora para Pan e Hope. Ela cruzou com Moody no corredor de volta as masmorras, e estranhou a presença dele ali, mas não disse nada.

-Espere! -ele disse- Como foi com os Dragões?

-Esperei vê-lo lá, Alastor. Foi tudo bem, mas será uma tarefa difícil. Severus está machucado.

-Dumbledore me disse para guardar a escola com Minerva enquanto os poderosos estavam longe. –Pan notou que ele parecia ressentido- Isso me deu algo em que pensar.

Ele estava bastante próximo, e pegou um dos copos.

-Você morre?

-Nunca testei. -ela disse sarcástica, mas não pode deixar de rir- Nem deixarei ninguém testar.

-Por que então você não foi ao lugar de Snape, já que sabe que poderia se sair bem melhor do que ele? Você o ama mesmo?

-Isso não é bem da sua conta, Moody... Mas eu vou lhe responder... Não sei se notou, mas eu estou gravida de quatro meses. Não seria exatamente seguro.

-Mas não deixa de ser curioso. Você e a criança estão protegidas dentro do seu casulo de imortalidade.

Neste momento uma discussão irrompeu as costas deles. Era Malfoy, berrando com Goyle e Crabble. Eles tinham punhos cerrados, e gritavam entre si. Parecia que a coisa rapidamente ficaria violenta, e Pan apenas colocou a bandeja no chão para poder separá-los. Moody adiantou-se e agarrou um dos grandões e o afastou. Pan avançou para conter Goyle. O menino Malfoy berrava a plenos pulmões, e os outros se encolheram como grandes lesmas sem vontade.

-O que diabos está havendo?

-Esses idiotas estão apaixonados pela mesma garota. -Malfoy explicou, como se estivesse enciumado- E resolveram disputa-la.

-Bem, isso não é exatamente motivos para tanta gritaria nas masmorras. –Moody murmurou- Isso se resolve de outro modo, e... –ele parou, como se sentisse algo no ar.

Pan também sentiu algo mudando, algo pesando como se a gravidade tivesse ficado mais forte sobre eles. Rapidamente Malfoy perdeu os sentidos, Moody murmurou um feitiço em torno de si e quando apontou a varinha pra incluir Pan no feitiço ela já estava desmaiada. Logo os outros dois caíram e Moody viu-se sem saber o que fazer. Não queria deixar Pan caída no chão daquela forma, por isso adiantou-se em acomodá-la melhor. Enviou um patrono urgente a Minerva e Dumbledore, avisando que alguém lançara uma poção sonífera gasosa sobre eles.

Dumbledore chegou isolando as masmorras. Minerva, em forma de gato, veio logo em seguida. Ele via agora Moody lutando para acomodar Crabble e Goyle, que pesavam facilmente mais de cem quilos.

-O que houve? –Albus perguntou, além da barreira.

-Alguém tentou nos inutilizar. Pamela, principalmente. –ele secou o suor da testa- Esse feitiço combinado com poção está limitando o uso de magia em seu raio de ação. Eu achei isso... –ele ergueu uma aparentemente inofensiva maçã verde. -Estava na bandeja que ela trouxe das cozinhas.

-E o que essa maçã poderia ter feito? –Albus ergueu os óculos para observar a maçã mais de perto.

-Não é uma maçã; -ele a esmagou com a mão enluvada e pedaços de vidro verde caíram no chão- Ainda está sujo de poção. Você tem que investigar seus elfos até que o efeito passe.

-Os alunos da Sonserina usam esse mesmo corredor. –Minerva murmurou, querendo muito ir até a neta- Você deve ir ver se eles também foram afetados.

-Claro. –ele concordou olhando para os nocauteados- Mas e sobre Pamela? Não podemos deixa-la assim, no chão, com essa barriga já aparecendo.

-Não... –Albus suspirou- Minerva, recue um pouco, eu irei entrar na barreira.

-O que? –ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados- Mas nós não sabemos o que há no ar!

-Justamente, não posso deixar Pan assim. –ele realizou o feitiço cabeça de bolha e desfez a barreira para passar. Antes que Minerva tivesse a mesma ideia, ele já tinha erguido a barreira de novo- Você fica ai. E cuida de Hogwarts. Nós vamos amenizar tudo aqui e eu já volto pra ajudar você.

Vendo que era impossível dizer qualquer coisa, ela deu as costas e foi em busca de Flitwick, para identificar que feitiço era aquele.

Albus ajoelhou-se ao lado de Pan. Tentou murmurar um feitiço para erguê-la do chão numa maca, mas a maca parecia muito pouco segura. Preferiu erguê-la nos braços e leva-la até o quarto. Hope estava sentada numa poltrona, com os pés descalços apoiados no parapeito da janela falsa que Severus colocara ali.

-O que houve? –ela adiantou-se ficando de pé.

-Prenda a respiração. –Albus ordenou, e logo após colocar Pan no sofá, ergueu uma barreira isolando os aposentos de Snape- Alguém usou uma bomba de poção sonífera gasosa para nocautear Pan. –Albus murmurou- Ela está dormindo, não sabemos quanto tempo ficará assim.

-Ainda está no ar?

-Está. Mas Moody conseguiu estabilizá-la antes que se expandisse pelo resto de Hogwarts. –ele testou os sinais vitais de Pan, e tranquilizou-se. Tocou a barriga dela e murmurou um feitiço para ver se o bebe estava bem, e ele estava.

-Quem poderia ter feito isso? –Hope perguntou, ajoelhada ao lado da amiga.

-Não sei, minha cara, mas nós precisamos descobrir.

-Eu posso ajudar. –ela se ofereceu- Eu teria, digamos assim, as ferramentas necessárias para recriar uma cena de delito.

-Sim, seria excelente. Coloque uma cabeça de bolha e venha comigo.

-Mas e Pan?

-Ela está acomodada agora. –e ele puxou um cobertor sobre ela, curvando-se para beijar sua testa- E Severus está no quarto ao lado. Aqui ela estará segura.

Snape despertou no meio da madrugada. Estava dolorido e mancando um pouco. Saiu do quarto após chamar Pan e não ser atendido. Encontrou a mulher dormindo no sofá, com uma almofada entre os joelhos e uma manta cobrindo parcialmente os olhos.

-Pamela? -ele chamou sacudindo-a de leve- Pan!

Mas ela dormia tão profundamente que foi o mesmo que falar com uma pedra. Estava errado. Pan não tinha o sono tão pesado assim. Ele decidiu procurar Dumbledore, mas quando olhou para a porta viu um aviso escrito ali com uma varinha.

"As masmorras estão de quarentena. Alguém lançou tsetseryn no ar. Não abra a porta. Pan inalou da poção, mas está bem. Virei por vocês quando for seguro."

Ele não podia acreditar. Tsetseryn era uma poção incrivelmente complexa de realizar, e muito eficaz no sentido de derrubar um grande numero de pessoas em sono profundo. Se chamava assim em homenagem a uma mosca africana que infectava pessoas com um parasita que causava coma.

Severus foi até Pan e a pegou no colo para levar ao quarto. Ela dormia tão pesadamente que era difícil de acomodá-la nos braços. Logo Dumbledore apareceu para retirá-los da Quarentena.

-A Primeira Tarefa é amanhã, Dumbledore! E Pan está gravida, isso seria perigoso para o bebê!

-Eu sei, mas a menos que ela acorde a tempo de estar presente teremos que prosseguir com a programação sem ela. E o bebê está bem, você sabe disso. Hope está investigando o ataque e os danos não foram tão grandes. Malfoy, Crabble e Goyle ficarão bem.

-Isso é muito estranho, muito suspeito. –Snape insistia.

-Isso eu também sei! Agora respire fundo, o ar está limpo.

-Pan precisa estar presente naquela arena amanhã! E se algo der errado e alguém precisar ser retirado de lá?

-Estaremos lá, e eu acho que ela não vai acordar. Quem fez isso calculou muito bem as consequências do ato.

-Mas...

-Portanto não há o que fazer. -Dumbledore sentenciou curvando-se sobre Pan e sentindo seu pulso- Mas eu acho que você poderia levar Pan para a enfermaria. Apenas por precaução.

Assim foi feito. Minerva apareceu um tempo depois e agradeceu a dedicação dele já que ela não poderia cuidar da neta, por estar muito ocupada com a Primeira Tarefa. Era visível que ela estava doente de preocupação, mas Dumbledore encarregou-se de acalmá-la. Severus tentou não dormir, mas no meio da madrugada o sono o venceu, e ele deitou-se ao lado de Pan cuidadosamente, com a mão pousada sobre o ventre, onde os primeiros movimentos do bebê se faziam sentir.

Pela manhã ela repousava sobre seu peito, como sempre fazia. O rosto enterrado no pescoço dele, respirando pesadamente. Por alguns momentos ele refletiu se assistir os Campeões era realmente mais importante do que ficar ali, deitado abraçando sua mulher. Para agravar a situação, ele estava meio dolorido por conta da brincadeirinha como dragão.

-Francamente, Severus Snape... Achar que aquilo seria fácil foi no mínimo irresponsável da sua parte. -ele brigou consigo mesmo.

Por fim, ergueu-se e aprontou-se para ir a bendita arena, afinal nada era mais importante do que manter o Santo Potter respirando.

Pan acordou depois de quase 36 horas de sono.

-O que foi que você disse? -perguntou ela assustada quando despertou olhando para Severus.

-Doparam você. Você esteve dormindo por 36 horas.

-Oh meu Deus, Sev! E o Torneio?

-Bom, Diggory conseguiu transfigurar um cachorro pra tentar distrair o dragão. Deu certo, mas no meio do caminho o dragão desistiu e foi atrás dele. Ele se queimou um pouco, mas já está bem.

-E o Harry?

-Delacour conseguiu deixar o dragão sonolento, mas acabou que ele bocejou e queimou a saia dela. Ela também pegou o ovo.

-Severus, o que houve com o Harry? -Pan estava se desesperando.

-Krum deixou o dragão tonto e ele amassou a ninhada. Pegou o ovo, mas perdeu muitos pontos por ter destruído os outros ovos.

-Severus Snape!

-E Harry... -Pan registrou o uso do primeiro nome do garoto. Havia uma ponta de orgulho na voz de Snape- Ele foi brilhante.

-Mesmo? -ela respirou aliviada sorrindo- O que ele fez?

-Ele convocou a vassoura e passou pelo dragão voando. Isso tem claramente um dedo seu, mas vamos imaginar que Potter só fez isso por que voar é a única coisa que ele sabe fazer bem.

-E como ficou a classificação?

-Ele e Krum estão empatados no primeiro lugar, isso por que o desonesto do Karkaroff deu um quatro a ele. Até eu teria dado acima de oito!

-Maravilha! -Pan pulou da cama quase saltitando e indo direto ao banheiro.

Severus olhou o relógio. Eram três da madrugada e ele sabia que ela não estava nem um pouco com vontade de dormir. Uma saudade abrasadora o dominou. O barulho do chuveiro denunciava que ela estava nua, no banho... A porta entreaberta chamava por ele. Severus abriu a porta e observou a silhueta dela ensaboando os ombros. Pé ante pé ele avançou, o corpo explodindo de excitação pedindo por ela... Num impulso ele afastou as cortinas e a envolveu em seus braços, molhando-se completamente. A camisa alva colando-se em sua pele. Ela sequer se sobressaltou ao ser agarrada.

-Não conseguiu me assustar... -desdenhou ela com sorrisos na voz.

-Não foi minha intenção. -ela girou em seus braços- Você não acha que já é hora de nós irmos pra casa?

-Está passando da hora. Faz quase um mês que não dormimos em nossa casa.

-Eu não estava pensando em dormir. –ele murmurou- Em Hogwarts encaramos esse celibato forçado. Não é justo com um casal recém casado como nós.

-Celibato forçado é exagero. Podemos, muito bem, imperturbar as masmorras e impedir Moody de bisbilhotar.

-Você acha q ele faria isso?

-Acho que ele está bem estranho e que isso é pornografia gratuita pra ele. -disse ela beijando o pescoço dele e descendo as mãos para a virilha- Você não quer? Produzir um pouco de pornografia?

Severo gemeu tentando conter o impulso quando a mão dela se fechou em torno de seu membro completamente enrijecido.

-É apenas nisso que eu venho pensando, preciso admitir...

-E o que você está esperando? –ela abaixou-se, ajoelhando-se na banheira que começava a encher-se com água morna.

-Não... –ele murmurou segurando a cabeça dela- Pan, aqui não...

Mas ela não respondeu, a boca bastante ocupada naquele instante. E ele diante disso não podia mais resistir. Sequer se importou se alguém veria, deitou-se na banheira e a colocou sobre si com uma perna de cada lado. Pan curvou-se sobre ele e o beijou longamente, encaixando-o onde ele pertencia e começando a se mover. Eles sentiam falta... sim, como todo casal. E eles se amavam o bastante para fazer aquilo de modo intenso e doce ao mesmo tempo.

Três andares acima de onde eles estavam, alguém com um olho mágico os observava, como sempre. Lamentava não poder também ouvi-los, mas acharia um modo de consertar isso. Além de prover um excelente entretenimento, aquele casal tinha ainda muito o que revelar. E o mais importante naquela equação era se Snape ainda seria leal ao Lorde das Trevas.


	38. Capítulo Trigésimo Sétimo

_**Capítulo Trigésimo Sétimo**_

Pearll chegou a Hogwarts no inicio da sexta feira. Tinha recebido uma coruja de Pan, pedindo que viesse urgentemente. Sabia que não poderia evitar ver Eric, que tinha reatado os bons termos com Dumbledore. Estivera tanto tempo na Mongólia cuidando de um grupo de Trasgos que agora, vendo-se diante daquelas grandes portas, ela sentia-se de volta ao lar. Minerva surgiu ao lado dela, vinda de lugar nenhum, transformada em gato. Voltou a forma humana ao lado da filha, e ficou junto dela em silencio olhando para as portas de entrada.

-Oh, relaxe. Eric não está aqui. –disse quando o silencio se alongou demasiado e percebeu que as incertezas de Pearll eram relacionadas àquilo.

-Como você pode saber?

-Seu pai teria dito.

-E vocês agora voltaram a se falar?

-Nunca deixamos de nos falar. –Minerva disse olhando-a com estranheza- Mas seu pai... –suspirou para clarear os pensamentos- Seu pai algumas vezes precisa de algum tipo de punição, para que ele perceba que nem todo mundo, na verdade ninguém, vai entender tudo o que ele queira fazer. Ele tem que conter mais esses instintos envolvendo o "bem maior".

-E então você deixa de dormir com ele. –ela sorriu um pouco maldosa.

-Então eu mostro a ele meu intenso desagrado, sim. –ela consertou a frase da filha que havia soado mais lasciva do que o recomendado- P, vamos entrar. Está frio.

Elas entraram no castelo e logo puderam ver Pan revisando o teto do salão principal. O feitiço que imitava o clima exterior estava desativado, e ela observava como estariam as longas vigas de onde penderiam alguns lustres para o grande Baile de Inverno. Sorriu abertamente quando viu Pearll e veio até ela abraça-la.

-Deuses, eu sinto tanto sua falta... –Pearll comentou- E você esta ganhando peso, devia parar de comer tanta besteira. Daqui a pouco vão começar a dizer que você está grávida! –brincou.

-Fico feliz que você tenha vindo. –a outra suspirou não podendo conter o aperto no peito que sentia sempre que realizava o quanto sentia falta de Pearll, mesclado com a felicidade de estar ali e vê-la.

-Você quer me adiantar o tema dessa reunião secreta super importante?

Pan olhou para Minerva e imaginou se não seria melhor manter aquilo para si mesma até a hora em que se reuniria com todos.

-Hoje, na minha casa. Nós debateremos tudo e eu irei expor todo o panorama. Não é seguro conversarmos aqui. Mas está tudo sob controle.

-É sobre... –e Pearll baixou a voz, resumindo-a a um sussurro- Ninna?

-O que mais poderia ser? –Minerva comentou, afastando-se. Não parecia animada. Em verdade, estava contrafeita, e nem Pearll nem Pan puderam entender isso.

Aquela tarde Pan foi para sua casa, no penhasco galês. Severus, Albus e Minerva viriam quando as aulas terminassem, mas ela tinha muito o que preparar. Havia fixado um grande mapa de Azkaban na parede da biblioteca, tinha organizado os turnos que Hope preparara para os aurores que patrulhariam a prisão, tinha inclusive as poções que usaria.

Hope estava no Ministério aquela semana, mas chegou antes do sol se por trazendo Sirius, que depois de muita luta e insistência, aceitara ficar na casa de caça que os pais de Hope tinham. Pan tinha começado a notar que o interesse de Hope por Sirius estava se tornando mais intenso do que o que se recomendava, e que Sirius a olhava sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Não sabia o que sentir sobre isso, mas achava que se Ninna realmente estava insana, não seria uma coisa ruim que seu pai refizesse a vida com uma garota maravilhosa como aquela. Mas se Ninna estivesse bem, seria um problema.

-Espero que você não esteja pensando em fazer isso logo. –Hope murmurou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Sirius, que olhava a sua volta com estranheza.

Pearll estava presente também, mas estava mais interessada em entender o mapa das barreiras de Azkaban do que em reparar no cunhado. Ainda mais quando pensava se estava bonita o bastante, já que Eric apareceria certamente essa noite.

-Bom, eu não vou poder esperar muito. –Pan murmurou- O bebe cresce muito rápido dentro de mim. Não sei até quando transformações como esta sejam seguras.

-Você pretende invadir Azkaban? –Sirius murmurou- Dessa forma? Com essa barriga?

-Na verdade você vai. –ela disse misteriosamente, colocando um alfinete vermelho onde ficava a cela de Ninna.

-Você não pode apenas...

-Não comecem a protestar. Eu venho pensando nisso há meses. –ela suspirou cansada, ouvindo o barulho de três aparatações encherem o ar do lado de fora. Olhou pela janela e viu seus avós e Severus chegando- Ótimo, agora apenas Eric precisa chegar.

-Mas eu já estou aqui. –ele disse.

Havia surgido de lugar nenhum. Estava sentado na poltrona de Severus, pernas cruzadas, os cabelos longos soltos e a barba bem aparada. Usava uma veste bonita, cor de musgo e estava, como sempre, feito de serenidade. Pearll tinha recuado até a janela, estarrecida pelo susto.

-Há quanto tempo você está ai? –perguntou apavorada.

-Alguns minutos. Eu estava apenas estudando a situação e vendo se vocês não me notariam aqui, depois de tudo.

-Você estava invisível! –Sirius berrou- Sem uma capa!

-Sim. Bem... eu sou uma fênix. Vem com certos atributos, Pan sabe bem.

Ela deu de ombros e virou-se para a janela. Pearll parecia ter tomado um par de socos no estomago, mas logo encontrou as pernas e foi sentar-se ao lado de Sirius. Ela não olhava para Eric e sabia que seria difícil estar ali na presença dele, mas não imaginava que seria tanto. Eles conversariam essa noite. Eles precisavam. Quando arriscou uma olhada na direção dele, ele apensas sorriu com o canto da boca e piscou charmosamente um dos olhos. Ela se enfureceu, mas não disse nada.

-Prontos para acabar com o mistério? –Pan perguntou quando viu o trio entrar na biblioteca.

-Não há tanto mistério. –Minerva comentou- Você está ai, planejando invadir Azkaban pra resgatar Ninna, e não me deu detalhes nem referencias pra que, caso isso precise ser adiado, eu não sofra tanto. Mas eu lhe digo de antemão... Eu não aprovo isso.

-Você sequer sabe do que se trata! –Pan protestou.

-Sim, eu sei. Você está gravida. Veja só essa barriga... E você está pretendendo meter-se em Azkaban de forma ilegal! E tirar de lá um prisioneiro!

-Você pode, pelo menos, ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer?

-Severus, você não pode... –Minerva virou-se para começar a protestar com Severus, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.

-Eu quero saber o que ela preparou. Se for muito arriscado eu serei o primeiro a protestar.

Pan abriu um sorriso pra ele, que foi cumprimenta-la com um beijo na testa. Ela indicou lugares nos sofás para que todos sentassem. Eric, respeitosamente, saiu da poltrona do dono da casa e foi sentar-se junto de Minerva, que parecia tensa e prestes a chorar. Albus estava ao lado dela, e segurava sua mão, mas ela não parecia bem.

Hope e Sirius, sentados lado a lado eram os mais tranquilos, talvez por já terem alguma ideia do plano. Pearll não estava de fato prestado atenção, porque ela imaginava que independente do que a sobrinha planejasse, ela era quem devia resgatar Ninna, ela montaria um plano e agiria antes que Pan se arriscasse. Pra completar, Eric estava na mesma sala que ela. E ela só conseguia sentir-se atraída e aterrorizada por tantos sentimentos conflitantes.

-Muito bem. –Pan começou- Eu sei que todos sabem que minha mãe tem que ser libertada. E eu venho pensando nesse plano há algum tempo, mas sem muita chance de aperfeiçoá-lo devido às circunstancias. Esses dias eu percebi que quanto mais adiarmos, pior será. Se não for agora, enquanto eu ainda tenho condições, teria que esperar o bebê nascer.

-Não protesto quanto a isso. –Minerva comentou- Eu sei que é Ninna, sei que ela não merece ficar presa naquele lugar... Mas eu já imagino o que você precise fazer.

-Eu não farei muita coisa. Eric vai me ajudar, certo?

-Certo. Embora eu ainda não saiba o que você quer de mim.

-Eu preciso que você a transporte para fora de Azkaban. Meu rastro seria perceptível, eu ainda deixo fogo pra todo lado mesmo em aparatações. Você consegue se mover como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Sim, mas eu não consigo aparatar em Azkaban. Ou você não acha que eu já tenha tentado?

-Eu sei, eu também tentei. –ela murmurou- Precisaríamos fazer isso de um modo que cada um de nós esteja protegido por um excelente álibi. Retirá-la de lá não será tão problemático quanto encobrir nossos rastros. Por isso eu preciso que vocês entendam que mesmo que pareça complexo... tudo vai dar certo. O Ministério me enviou uma notificação para que eu compareça a Convenção de Aurores no dia marcado para o resgate. Seria neste sábado.

-Amanhã? –todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim.

-E você nos convoca hoje? –Pearll berrou.

-Eu precisava de um álibi e ele se mostrou perfeito.

-Como perfeito? Como você estará em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

-Eu irei para Azkaban sob a forma do meu pai. –ela ergueu um vidrinho de poção, certamente polissuco- Eric me acompanhará até lá invisível, de barco e ficará responsável por trazer a mamãe até aqui, após eu retirá-la da cela.

-Mas se você estiver lá... –Hope murmurava...

-Você estará na convenção de aurores, usando polissuco, como se fosse eu.

-Mas eu também preciso ir. –ela disse.

-Eu também. –Pearll ajuntou- Eu também fui convocada.

-Só há um modo. -disse Minerva pensativa e nervosa.

-Que modo?

-Eu, Albus ou Severus.

-Severus, eu acho que você vai se sair melhor no Ministério. –Albus disse- E eu certamente terei que estar em algum lugar á vista... Talvez madame Máxime e um jogo de xadrez, algo assim. E você também Minerva, eles desconfiariam de você... –mas Minerva não estava bem. Ela olhava para Pan com pânico e sua mão apertava a de Albus.

-Vovó?

-Eu ainda não sei. –ela murmurou com a voz falha- Não sei se dará certo.

-Confie. –Pan ajoelhou-se diante dela- Dará certo. Eu tenho toda a parte de Azkaban completamente esquematizada. Hope me ajudou em grande parte.

-Isso sim. Eu só não sabia que você planejava fazer as coisas desse modo.

-Eu estou aqui, Minerva. –Eric disse, lembrando-a do obvio- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a Pan, e trarei Ninna pra você.

Minerva coçou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça.

-O que você acha disso, Albus? –perguntou, quando Pan ficou de pé e voltou pra junto do mapa de Azkaban.

-Eu acho que Pan tem tudo sob controle.

-Severus?

-Me parece bem até agora. –ele comentou- O que o senhor meu sogro pensa sobre o assunto?

Sirius foi pego de surpresa. Ele ainda estava tentando entender como Pan entraria sem ser notada e como faria o que pretendia. Não era algo exatamente simples entrar em Azkaban. Sair era muito mais difícil. Ele estava refletindo sobre esses pontos quando a voz de Snape o atingiu.

-Como você pretende entrar?

-Eu sou uma auror. Eu sei entrar em Azkaban. E eu sei sair sem precisar disparar nenhum alarme magico.

-Mas Ninna...

-Há algo que vocês não sabem.

-Pan... –Hope ergueu uma mão, para restringir a amiga- Não.

-Hope, nós precisamos confiar neles.

-Confiar sobre o que? –Pearll perguntou desconfortável.

-Há algo na magia de Azkaban que os aurores aprendem quando estão prestes a se formar.

-Pelos deuses... –Hope ficou de pé, estava incomodada, não achava certo abrir segredos como aqueles e temia que aquele segredo estivesse envolvido no Voto Perpétuo que os aurores faziam quando a formatura chegava- Alguém impeça! Sirius!

-Ok! –Pan se conteve, mas todos pareceram assustados- Hope, eu não acho que isso faça parte do Voto Perpétuo!

-Mas e se fizer?

-Não conte. –Dumbledore se adiantou- Não conte, você sabe das consequências.

-Pan, nem brinque com isso. –Sirius murmurou- O que quer que seja, guarde.

-Oh... –Pearll concluiu- Oh, isso é genial! É sobre o filtro, certo?

-Certo. Como você sabe disso?

-Porque eu também precisei me formar auror, esqueceu? Meu trabalho é uma especialidade que vem após a formação como auror, e eu ainda tenho que levar criaturas a Azkaban.

Mas nenhuma delas disse mais nada a respeito. Mas a verdade era que Azkaban possuía um filtro que separava os presos por gravidade dos crimes. Havia os Assassinos em Série, em Massa, Necromantes, Canibais... e os níveis iam se amenizando até que eles chegavam em faltas muito leves e, por fim, inocentes. Ele era usado para definir as penas, a quantidade de dementadores protegendo cada ala, e media como a pessoa que fora presa estava reagindo, se arrependendo e mudando até o ponto em que a falta seria cumprida. Mas em casos de julgamento ou onde a pessoa era considerada culpada, os presos ficavam enclausurados, e o filtro não agia sobre eles.

Pan precisaria mudar sua mãe de lugar, e como ela seria inocente, ela sairia de Azkaban sem que nenhum alarme magico soasse. No caso de Sirius, isso foi o que intrigou a comunidade dos aurores. Não foi tanto ele conseguir sair, mas sim enganar o filtro. Esse segredo era mantido nesses termos, do Voto Perpétuo, porque uma vez que forças malignas soubessem do filtro, elas poderiam muito bem criar uma forma de driblá-lo.

Mais calma, Hope voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Sirius, que passou o braço por suas costas. Pan percebeu o carinho presente na interação, mas não disse nada.

Ao anoitecer do dia seguinte, Pan vestia-se para sair de casa. Minerva veio até seu quarto e lhe trouxe um presente.

-Isso é pra você. –ela lhe entregou um vidrinho muito pequeno, com uma dose de um liquido dourado translucido- Albus me deu de aniversário, uns dez anos atrás.

-Isso é...? –Pan arregalou os olhos- Felix Felicis?

-Exatamente. Eu preciso que você beba.

-Não... Vovó, isso é valioso demais!

-Você é valiosa demais, eu não posso suportar que você se arrisque assim. E a ocasião é perfeita para o uso. Por favor, beba. Por Ninna, para que tudo dê certo.

Minerva lutava para parecer calma, mas seu desespero era bem obvio. Pan estava impressionada com aquele pequeno frasco em suas mãos, mas resolveu fazer o que Minerva pedia. Bebeu o conteúdo de um só gole, e sentiu um calor espalhar-se por seu corpo. O bebê moveu-se em seu ventre, a noite pareceu ficar mais enluarada e o sapato que apertava um pouco seu dedo mindinho cedeu. Minerva sorriu abertamente e abraçou.

-Siga o plano.

-Você está confiante agora? –Pan perguntou, colocando os cabelos de Sirius na Polissuco.

-Agora eu estou.

Pan bebeu a polissuco e agradeceu já estar vestida com um par de calças de moletom e um dos casacos cheios de botões de Severo, a coisa que ela menos queria era precisar ver o pai nu. Percebendo que a transformação tinha acabado, ela separou uma dose de segurança e colocou no bolso do casaco. No andai inferior, Eric a esperava. Pearll estava ao lado dele, eles pareciam ter tido uma boa conversa. Pan logo exigiria os detalhes, mas agora tinha que concentrar-se.

Severus a olhava com estranheza, e ela preferiu não beijá-lo antes de sair, já que seria uma cena estranha que ninguém jamais esqueceria. Mesmo assim, ele não pode se conter e veio abraça-la

-Vamos? –Eric perguntou.

-Sim. –Pan com a voz de Sirius respondeu, largando o marido.

Ela notou que Pearll e Eric despediram-se com um beijo. Sorrindo abobalhada, ela saiu com ele para a noite gelada. Eric os aparatou para a praia. O barco com motor estava ali. Eric a ajudou a sentar-se no barco, deu a partida no motor e o silenciou, para que ele não soasse mais alto do que um sussurro.

Quando puderam distinguir a ilha a sua frente eles pararam o barco e se entreolharam. Eric parecia tenso, mais pensativo do que preocupado.

-E agora?

-Haverá a primeira barreira em algum lugar por aqui. –ela sacou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço.

A frente deles, cerca de cem metros de distancia, uma linha azul surgiu, expandindo-se para mostrar onde estava a barreira.

-Você vai desativá-la?

-Não. Essa é a barreira que mantém animais fora dos limites. –disse conferindo num pequeno bloco de anotações- Podemos passar tranquilamente.

Eles então seguiram, o barco agora se movendo mais devagar. A segunda barreira era climática, e servia para manter Azkaban numa temperatura amena, mesmo no inverno. Alguns prisioneiros morriam congelados em tempos passados. A terceira, precisou ser desativada.

-Essa detecta disfarces. –ela explicou- Eu não poderia desativá-la, mas preciso cortá-la.

-Cortá-la?

-Sim, veja bem. –sacou a varinha e identificou onde estava a barreira. Um brilho rosado surgiu no ar a sua frente, expandindo-se até ter uns quatro metros de altura por uns dez de largura.

As barreiras tinham forma de domo, e as diferenças eram a ordem em que estariam ativas naquele dia, ou mesmo quais feitiços. Eles mudavam sempre, e com isso apenas quem soubesse a ordem das barreiras e qual o feitiço que as enganaria, poderia entrar despreocupadamente. Mesmo os aurores, em suas trocas de turno, passavam por aquilo. Pan tinha o bônus de Hope ter conseguido roubar o plano de Trevis Godswill, responsável pela segurança externa de Azkaban.

-Não seria melhor desativá-la? –Eric perguntou- Eu posso ajudar, apenas me diga que feitiço é esse.

-Não. Se a desativarmos, um alarme soaria. As defesas nunca se desativam completamente, elas apenas mudam de feitiço gerador. –explicou.

Com isso, desenhou um grande circulo com a ponta da varinha riscando a superfície do feitiço. Parecia um diamante cortando vidro. No centro daquilo, o brilho rosado não existia. Pan mergulhou através dele para a água gelada do mar. Eric atravessou com o barco sem problemas, e a retirou da água. Nenhuma das outras barreiras foi problema, e eles logo puderam chegar á praia.

-Pan... eu poderia muito bem entrar lá como Sirius, e você tiraria sua mãe daqui.

-Eu me sinto sortuda hoje.

-Se alguma coisa acontecer...

-Eric. –ela o interrompeu- Você não conseguiria entrar. Você não conseguiria sequer pisar na areia da praia.

-Porque?

- Partir daqui apenas aurores podem passar.

-E se você não sair?

-Eu? –ela riu- Mas eu sou inocente!


	39. Capítulo Trigésimo Oitavo

_**Capítulo Trigésimo Oitavo**_

A cada passo que dava o frio aumentava e ela tentava imaginar que logo estaria com a mãe em segurança, em casa, aquecida e confortável. Talvez fosse o efeito da Félix, ou talvez fosse descuido dos dementadores, mas a porta inferior estava aberta. E em volta de onde ela estava, não havia um único dementador.

Pan caminhou com a varinha em punho para o interior desesperador da fortaleza. Cada passo era feito de pura cautela. Ao longe, ela via o barco onde Eric a esperava, mas não podia vê-lo, ele estaria invisível. A Felix fazia realmente efeito, já que no andar inferior não havia nenhum dementador e todas as celas estavam quietas, algumas até vazias. Sentindo-se mais confiante ela correu pelas escadarias do lado leste até o sexto piso, onde ficava a seção de dementes. A excitação percorria suas veias e ela pode ver a cela da mãe.

-Bombarda Maxima! -e a grade explodiu nas fechaduras e dobradiças.

Ela entrou tentando acalmar a mulher assustada que gritava no fundo da cela. Vendo que não seria possível, a estuporou e com dificuldades, ergueu nos braços. Pan não teve tempo de examinar a figura da mãe, já que sentiu a aproximação dos dementadores vindo atrás da gritaria que irrompeu entre os prisioneiros dementes. Rapidamente levou Ninna para fora da cela e hesitou quando viu as escadas. Alguns dementadores começavam a se aglomerar por ali. Ninna pesava e ela sabia que aquele tipo de esforço era maior do que o que ela podia fazer.

-Incendio! -berrou apontando a varinha para a base da escada, onde uma bola de fogo explodiu os dementadores em milhares de pedaços. Ela sabia que se realizasse um patrono, não haveria ninguém que pudesse acreditar que o resgate de Ninna não fora obra sua.

"Está tudo bem... São apenas alguns dementadores, está tudo quieto, não há nenhum auror por perto."

E ela tinha razão, pois a movimentação ali era incrivelmente nula. Mas Pan sabia que precisava agir logo, pois mesmo com a Felix, ela começava a sentir os efeitos do desespero que os dementadores causavam. Precisava agir e rápido, mas estava um pouco encurralada, já que se usasse a varinha para levitar Ninna pelas escadas abaixo, teria esgotado sua única defesa contra aurores que pudesse encontrar. E devia, a todo custo, manter os poderes da fênix ocultos.

Pensando rapidamente levou Ninna até a janela mais próxima e a lançou por ela, deixando a mulher cair de uma altura de quase seis andares, murmurou um feitiço e desacelerou sua queda. Ninna levitou ao longo da praia rochosa e pousou no barco tranquilamente, provavelmente nos braços de Eric. Mas no instante em que Pan tinha atirado a mãe, um alarme soou. Aquilo fez seu sangue gelar. A sirene berrava em todos os andares, os prisioneiros vinham para as grades ver o que acontecia e logo os gritos de "Sirius Black!" começaram a soar.

Não deveria ter alarme nenhum, ela tinha bastante certeza de que fizera tudo certo, que Ninna inocente poderia sair do prédio sem problemas. Imaginou se Eric ou mesmo Ninna não haveriam tocado na areia... Mas não podia se ater a isso. Correu para a janela e escalou pela parede exterior até a próxima janela, no sétimo andar. De lá encontrou uma escadaria externa e subiu para o terraço da cobertura. Agora vinha a parte final de seu plano. Eric tinha que partir, sem ela. Havia custado muito a Pan conseguir que ele fizesse essa promessa, já que sem a ultima parte do plano, eles seriam interceptados por centenas de dementadores antes de conseguirem abrir distancia. Ela pode ver o barco se afastando, e alguns dementadores seguindo seu rastro na água. A hora era agora.

-Expecto Patronum! –gritou apontando a varinha para o céu. Um grande patrono, uma forte luz sem forma definida, se expandiu até ocupar toda a primeira redoma de proteção.

O Filtro dos Inocentes foi substituído por um repelente de dementadores, prendendo-os ali, impedindo-os de seguir caçando Ninna no barco. Os aurores precisaram parar estupefatos, não podendo acreditar que uma barreira daquele tipo existisse. Só podia ser coisa de alguém muito poderoso, eles imaginavam, e precisavam desesperadamente encontrar a fonte. Os dementadores que se aproximavam muito apenas explodiam, os aurores não conseguiam olhar em volta, a luz muito forte cegando-os momentaneamente.

Pan abaixou a varinha, mas o escudo se manteve ativo por tempo o bastante para que ela pudesse transformar-se em fênix e voar rapidamente para cima, em linha reta, subindo sempre, até que nenhuma das barreiras poderia se sentir. Como fênix ela não sentia frio e sabia que estava muito longe de terra firme. Logo começou a voar em direção à praia, almejando que Eric tivesse conseguido escapar com Ninna em segurança. Voou, sentindo-se realizada, plena. Pousou na praia e não viu nada, o barco, pegadas... Nada.

Eric teria aparatado com Ninna ainda de alto mar, quando as barreiras acabaram? Ela ainda sobrevoou a área procurando-os, e quando viu o barco vazio, soube.

"Eles estão em casa".

Ela estava ajoelhada no chão, sentindo a grama sob seus joelhos e olhando tudo a sua volta. Ninna viu as arvores e a Lua Cheia. Sorriu. Eric, mesmo em pânico por não saber onde Pan estaria ou se ela tinha conseguido escapar, também sorriu.

As portas da mansão dos Snape se abriram e ele viu Pearll correndo em sua direção. Os cabelos negros chicoteando tudo a sua volta, lagrimas duelando contra o sorriso em seu rosto e ela apenas despencou no chão diante de Ninna, que a olhava sem compreendê-la ou reconhece-la.

-Ninna... –ela segurou o rosto da irmã- Ninna... por todos os deuses... –e a agarrou, rendendo-se ao choro.

Logo Severus estava ali, naquela primeira noite de neve, olhando em volta em busca de Pan, enchendo Eric de perguntas sobre como as coisas aconteceram. Precisou explicar que Pearll havia usado um viratempo para estar nos dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Ela queria estar ali para receber Ninna, assim como sabia que precisavam vê-la no evento. Severus fizera a mesma coisa. E agora, ele era Pan no ministério, enquanto estava ali, mantendo o "Quartel General" em funcionamento e esperando a mulher. Mas Pan não estava em lugar nenhum à vista.

-Ela disse alguma coisa?

-Apenas me instruiu a tirar Ninna de lá assim que ela aparecesse no barco. Ela disse que voaria para longe. E logo surgiu uma grande onda de energia, como um patrono completamente incrementado, e os dementadores ficaram presos numa redoma de poder. Foi o que nos possibilitou fugir, já que se qualquer um de nós usasse os poderes da fênix...

-Seria um atestado de culpa, sim. –Severus olhou em volta, procurando-a no céu vazio.

Frustrado por sua ausência ele se aproximou de Ninna no gramado e a ajudou a se erguer. Pearll precisava urgentemente de algo para consolá-la, e Severus estava contando com Eric para isso. Ninna o reconheceu, e murmurou seu nome, mas não fez mais do que isso.

-Vamos, Melina. –ele disse colocando o casaco que usava sobre os ombros dela- Vamos para dentro.

-O jogo já terminou? Os Grifinórios venceram, certo Ranhoso?

-Certo. –ele disse com um aperto na boca do estômago- Potter pegou o pomo.

Lá, Sirius esperava feito de tensão. Severus tinha pedido encarecidamente que ele ficasse ali, já que eles não sabiam quem surgiria do lado de fora. Algum auror poderia tê-los seguido, alguém poderia aparecer... e as defesas da casa estavam todas desativadas para facilitar o transito. Sirius manteve-se em segurança, mas a duras penas. Quando Severus entrou na casa, o sogro estava no hall, e logo veio retirar Ninna de seus braços.

-E Pan? –perguntou quando pode atestar que era de fato Ninna.

-A caminho. –Severus murmurou, olhando através da janela para o céu tempestuoso.

No gramado, Eric agarrava Pearll com toda a força, e a outra apenas chorava.

-Você viu o estado dela?

-Vi. Mas tudo vai ficar bem agora.

-Ela sequer me reconheceu!

-A ultima vez em que ela a viu, meu amor, você era uma adolescente.

-Tão magra, tão fraca...

-Eu sei... –ele acariciava seus cabelos- Eu sei, querida.

-Minha mãe vai perder a cabeça.

-Ou vai apenas poder se alegrar. –Eric beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente- Vamos entrar.

-Não. Não, deixe Sirius ter um momento com ela.

Mas Sirius e Ninna apenas olhavam um para o outro. Se ela o reconhecia, não dava sinais. Ela parecia a ele como uma caixa bem trabalhada que continha seu bem mais valioso. Mas agora o bem valioso havia sumido, e restava apenas a sombra da mulher que ela fora um dia. Ele a abraçou, mas ela o empurrou para longe e foi enroscar-se diante da lareira. Severus pode ver isso de onde estava, ainda no hall, e apiedou-se um pouco.

-Black... –ele se aproximou, vendo o outro homem dividido entre felicidade e frustração.

-Sim?

-Chamarei Pearll para que ela possa dar um banho quente em Melina, e o elfo irá preparar algo para ela comer. Quando Minerva chegar, ela estará mais apresentável, e sentindo-se melhor.

-Sim. Sim, Snape, obrigado.

E assim fizeram. Pearll e Sirius levaram Ninna para o quarto de Pan, onde Severus tinha preparado um banho e separado uma veste limpa para a sogra. Ele tentava não pensar que Pan estava demorando muito. Desceu as escadas para dar-lhes privacidade, e encontrou Eric velando a noite, esperando Pan.

-Nada ainda. –ele murmurou.

-Você avisou Dumbledore?

-Fui até lá por um instante. Ele e Minerva estão com Madame Maxime na diretoria. Crouch e Bagman também estão lá, eles tem um excelente álibi.

Nesse momento, Severus viu a si mesmo chegando com Pearll e Hope nos gramados. Ele ainda estava na forma de Pan, usando um de seus belos vestidos. Agradeceu mentalmente que o viratempo tinha sido perfeito e ele e Pearll desapareceram antes de que a polissuco perdesse efeito e o revelasse naquelas vestes. Hope veio sozinha até a casa, e Severus foi recebe-la.

-E então?

-Pan ainda não chegou. Mas Melina está no andar superior, com Pearll e Black.

Hope suspirou. Parecia dividida entre o alivio e algo que Severus não pode identificar.

-Você tem álcool aqui? –ela perguntou, indo ate o sofá e afundando nele.

Severus serviu uma dose de hidromel para ela, e uma para si. Sentou-se em sua poltrona, de onde podia ver os gramados através da janela. Hope olhou para a pequena taça de hidromel com um certo desgosto.

-Esperava alguma coisa mais forte? –ele perguntou.

-Sim. Mas não importa. –ele bebeu um pequeno gole- Acho que o que eu precisaria agora apenas um ansiolítico trouxa seria capaz de prover.

-Como foram as coisas na convenção?

-Você sabe, você estava lá. –ela parecia um pouco irritada. Olhou em direção as escadas e Severus percebeu que ela estava incomodada demais.

"Ciúmes. Ela ama Black."

-Melina não o reconheceu. –ele murmurou- É muito provável que ela esteja além de ajuda nesse sentido. Os dementadores retiraram dela toda a sanidade. É claro que isso muda muito pouco. –ele ajuntou, fazendo as sobrancelhas dela se franzirem- É visível Hope.

Com isso ela deixou as lágrimas escaparem. Ele não sabia porque, mas tinha um lugar no coração para Hope e se preocupava muito com o que se passava com ela. Não diria jamais que Sirius era inapropriado para ela, já que muitos disseram isso sobre ele e Pan, mas queria que a moça pudesse ter um relacionamento mais dentro dos padrões. Esperava que aquela paixão passasse, já que estava claro que apenas causaria dor.

-É ela! –Eric anunciou, e Severus rapidamente correu para fora.

Pan estava nua, meio apoiada no chão, em chamas. Severus conjurou um cobertor e a envolveu.

-Querida?

Mas Pan apenas acariciava o ventre, certificando-se de que o bebê estava bem. Sentiu o movimento dele dentro de si e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ergueu os olhos e agarrou Severus.

-E então?

-Ela está bem. –ele beijou-lhe o rosto- Está sendo cuidada. Você precisa de algo? Porque demorou tanto?

-Eu vim voando a maior parte do trajeto. Tive medo que aparatar produzisse muito fogo e pudesse me identificar. Ela chegou bem?

-Um pouco louca, mas bem.

-Você acha que o Ministério já sabe que ela foi quem escapou?

-Acho que sim. Dumbledore deve ser notificado a qualquer momento, mas Eric já os avisou.

-E minha avó?

-Acho que está mais tranquila agora. Vamos entrar. –ele arrumou melhor o cobertor em torno dela- Eu queria muito saber porque você sempre tem que acabar nua, independente do que aconteça.

Ela riu, e foi levada para dentro.

Ninna foi acomodada num dos quartos de hóspedes. Severus e Pan observam a mulher dormir, enquanto Pearll atendia o chamado do Ministério. Pan tinha a carta urgente de Fudge em mãos, chamando-a, e contando que Sirius havia invadido Azkaban e retirado Ninna de lá. Ela sabia que precisava ir, mas estava adiando. Precisava representar muito bem o papel de choque e inocência e sabia que Pearll se sairia melhor sozinha. Minerva observava a filha com medo e muito ansiosa. Dumbledore chegou quase junto do amanhecer, vindo de Azkaban. Fora chamado para estudar o ambiente e rastrear os feitiços.

-Eles estão perdidos. –comentou entrando no quarto- Completamente perdidos, sequer sabem por onde começar. Estão buscando por Sirius, mas Sirius não esteve lá. Todos os rastros foram cobertos. -então ele se deu conta da presença extra no quarto -Min... -sibilou ele sentando-se na cama ao lado da mulher- É ela mesmo...

-Pan conseguiu. -Minerva sorriu segurando a mão de Ninna delicadamente.

-Ela ainda é linda... -Dumbledore tocou o rosto magro de Ninna- Esse nariz me lembra Ariana.

-Sirius! -berrou Ninna sentando-se na cama de uma vez, assustando o casal.- Me leve, eu não vou resistir!

E então ela se deu conta de onde estava. Minerva estava de pé ao lado dela, olhando-a como se não soubesse como agir, em duvida se a abraçaria ou não. Dumbledore havia recuado um pouco com o susto. Pan e Severus apenas retesaram-se em seu lugar com as varinhas prontas para o que viria.

-Mãe? -Ninna perguntou, a voz firme e segura.

-Melina... -Minerva gemeu.

-Mamãe! -e Ninna ficou de joelhos na cama agarrando a mulher com força- Oh, Meu Deus, eu estou livre! Estou em casa!

-Sim... Sim você está.

Ninna era bonita. Tinha olhos azuis enormes, expressivos, com longos cílios negros. O rosto era anguloso, porem delicado, redondo, um pouco proeminente nas bochechas. Os cabelos eram longos e com um liso inseguro, meio ondulado, num tom variante entre o ruivo e o negro. A pele era branca, bem mais pálida e macilenta do que a de Pan, que vivia andando no sol. A expressão meio insana no rosto dela era algo novo pra Minerva, que sempre vira a filha como uma mulher séria e centrada, mas Azkaban fez estragos na psique de Ninna, e em seu corpo magro e ossudo.

-Tanto tempo... tanto que nem sei contar... Sem minha filha, meu marido, minha mãe... Dumbledore! -exclamou ela vendo-o parado ao lado da porta e estendendo-lhe os braços, ainda tendo Minerva abraçada a ela.

Dumbledore aproximou-se com um imenso sorriso e lágrimas inundado os olhos e abraçou as duas, beijando Ninna na testa e Minerva nos lábios.

-Onde ela está? -Ninna perguntou sentando-se na cama e estendendo as pernas, um pouco machucadas.

-Pan? -Minerva olhou para trás, mas Pamela tinha desaparecido.

Ela estivera ali todo o tempo, enquanto Ninna dormia. Agora que ela estava desperta, Pan não sabia como agir. Severus a abraçava, confortando seu coração que parecia estar inundado em confusão.

-O que houve? –perguntava baixinho.

-Eu não a reconheço, Sev. Não como foi com Sirius. Eu não vejo nela minha mãe.

-Oh, meu amor... –ele beijou-lhe as bochechas- Você precisa descansar. Seus hormônios estão enlouquecidos pela gravidez e você vai ver, tudo ficará bem.

No quarto, Ninna continuava as perguntas, enquanto Minerva a forçava a comer chocolate.

-E Sirius? Ele fugiu, não fugiu?

-Sim. Ele está lá embaixo. Albus vai chamá-lo.

-Não ainda... –ela estendeu a mão impedindo-o de sair- Mãe... -a voz de Ninna soou temerosa- Eu estou horrível, não é?

Minerva sorriu.

-Pra quem passou quase treze anos em Azkaban, meu amor, você está ótima!

Ninna olhou para si mesma e viu-se dentro de uma camisola azul clara, de seda.

-É da Pan. -Minerva informou- Ela é uma moça linda e está esperando um bebê.

-Sim? Mas... –ela franziu a testa- Quanto tempo eu fiquei presa?

-O bastante.

-Ela se casou? Eu sempre imaginei Pan se casando com o filho de James e Lilly. Seria incrível e...

-Severus Snape.

-Ele é filho de Severo Snape? O Ranhoso teve um filho?

-Não, Melina. O marido de Pan é Severus Snape.

O mais provável aconteceu. Ninna desmaiou.

-O Mundo da Magia deve estar em polvorosa agora.- Sirius dizia- E tudo isso vai cair sobre você.

-Não. –Pan murmurou, sentando-se ao lado dele- Eu acho que vai cair sobre você.

-Mas exigirão que você explique, que você resolva...

-Eles seriam tolos se assim fizessem. –Severus pontuou- Pan tem um álibi e dará um excelente depoimento hoje.

-Sua ausência ontem certamente foi notada. –Sirius murmurou ainda bastante preocupado- Você conseguiu cumprir algo incrível, mas ainda assim eu estou preocupado com as consequências.

-Eu sabia de tudo isso antes de me aventurar em algo assim. –Pan comentou, sentada no sofá junto ao marido, enquanto ele distraidamente entrelaçava seus dedos, observando o dia começar pelas largas janelas da sala de estar.

Sirius não os olhava, para ele aquilo era imoral, e Severus tanto sabia disso, que fazia questão daquelas manifestações publicas de afeto na presença do sogro. Suas boas relações com ele estavam presentes, mas ele não podia negar para si mesmo a satisfação que era tortura-lo psicologicamente.

-Eu ainda não tive um segundo com Hope desde que cheguei. –Pan murmurou.

-Ela estava na cozinha. –Severus murmurou- Mas eu duvido muito que ela ainda esteja lá. Não deve estar sendo fácil.

Sirius remexeu-se em seu lugar com extremo desconforto. Do fundo do peito queria dizer algumas coisas pela indiscrição de Severus, mas o homem não dissera nada. Apenas insinuou. Pan estreitou os olhos e encarou o pai. Seus cabelos ruivos começando a brilhar com os raios de sol que atravessavam o vidro da janela.

-Pai?

-Sim?

-Você e Hope não...?

-Não. –ele disse apenas- Não é assim, não... Pan, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Converse você com ela, ela é sua amiga.

-Quero apenas deixar registrado que a moça está sofrendo. –Severus murmurou- E conhecendo Hope desde que ela tinha dez anos de idade e entrou em Hogwarts como uma Granger da Corvinal... bem, eu não diria que ela se apaixonou sozinha, sem encorajamento.

-O que você está dizendo? –Sirius ficou de pé, agora falando exaltado- Que eu seduzi Hope?

-Não me admiraria. –Severus beijou as costas da mão de Pan, olhando para o fogo que morria na lareira- Não conhecendo você também, desde essas tenras idades. E é uma linda moça, não o condeno por não resistir.

-Ora seu...

-Parem. –a voz de Pan soou bem definitiva. Severus sorriu consigo mesmo quando ela soltou sua mão e foi conter o pai.

Black parecia feito de ódio e para Severus aquilo era um atestado de culpa. Logo ele saberia como aconteceram as coisas entre aqueles dois. Hope tinha sido pouco inteligente naquele aspecto, mas ninguém jamais poderia exigir dela clareza mental a todo instante de sua vida. Agir passionalmente era compreensível. Mesmo aquele sendo o desprezível Sirius Black. Mas sim, o homem tinha todo um apelo em sua volta. Pai da melhor amiga, injustiçado e preso por um crime que não cometeu, sem contar o charme da idade. Sim, era compreensível, e Severus se surpreenderia se Hope surgisse com um namorado de sua idade.

-Sirius, Ninna está pronta para ver você. –Minerva anunciou da base da escada. Nenhum deles tinha notado que ela estava li, talvez pudesse ter escutado parte da conversa.

-Eu... –ele gaguejou- Eu irei até ela, obrigado Minerva.

-Pamela, você não vai falar com sua mãe?

Pan olhou em volta, como se pudesse achar um pretexto para evitar aquilo um pouco mais. Severus não a apoiou nesse aspecto e ela precisou dizer com todas as letras aquilo que poderia ferir Minerva. Sirius também a olhava em expectativa, como se quisesse que alguém fosse ajuda-lo naquela grave situação.

-Vovó, eu... –Pan pigarreou clareando a garganta- Ainda não estou pronta.

-Não está pronta? –Minerva murmurou- Como poderia não estar pronta?

-Não é tão simples, eu quero dizer. Não é como se... –ela balançou a cabeça, como se com isso os pensamentos fossem encaixar-se de melhor forma- Eu irei até lá quando estiver pronta. Agora eu preciso ir ao Ministério.

E deu as costas a todos e rumou para fora, após pegar um casaco do gancho na parede. Não sabia o que sentia, apenas que não era algo bom. Apertava seu peito, uma angustia muito forte, e logo ela se viu chorando enquanto caminhava pelo gramado em direção ao penhasco. Tinha a imagem de Ninna muito viva em sua mente, os traços que elas compartilhavam... sabia que era sua mãe. Mas no fundo do peito, não podia sentir-se daquele modo. Era como se ela não precisasse daquilo, havia Minerva em sua vida.

Acariciou o ventre quando o bebê se moveu suavemente, acomodando-se melhor dentro dela e pensou que quatorze anos antes, podia ser ela acomodando-se melhor dentro de Ninna. Secou as lágrimas e olhou para sua casa. Podia ver Severus de pé, diante da janela, olhando para ela no meio do gramado. Ele queria dar-lhe aquele espaço, mas sua preocupação com seu bem estar era maior do que suas convicções e ele estava ali para ver. Pan acenou para ele timidamente e continuou caminhando, indo sentar-se por um instante no banco da sombra do grande olmo. A neve da noite anterior não havia se acumulado, e estava derretendo aos poucos. Ela novamente virou-se para olhar sua casa e viu a figura feminina no andar superior, na varanda, igualmente observando o nascer do dia. Sirius estava ao lado dela, com um braço em sua cintura. Pan sorriu. Tudo se ajustaria eventualmente. Inclusive ela.


	40. Capítulo Trigésimo Nono

_**Capítulo Trigésimo Nono**_

-Hope? -Pan entrou no apartamento que dividira com a amiga quando eram estudantes, mas não a viu pela sala ou cozinha.

Procurou pelas áreas comuns, mas apenas encontrou Hope enroscada em sua cama, olhando para os flocos de neve que se acumulavam no parapeito da janela que dava para o Beco Diagonal.

-Precisamos conversar. -Hope prendia o choro, e quando falou não desviou os olhos da neve que caia.

-Você está bem? –Pamela perguntou sentando-se na ponta da cama.

-Eu não acho que poderei mais ajudar você com seu pai. Eu não acho que... –ela se calou, a voz morrendo na garganta enquanto ela tentava manter-se serena.

Pan respirou fundo. Não gostou do que aquilo parecia, mas não podia condenar a amiga por isso. Sabia os motivos daquilo e não precisava forçar a amiga a dizer-lhe com todas as letras. Deitou-se na cama junto dela e passou um braço por sua cintura.

-E agora? -Pan perguntou apoiando o rosto no dela e olhando para os montinhos de neve que se formavam.

Hope retesou o corpo aturdida.

-Sem drama, inconformismo ou acusações? -ela não podia crer que Pan estava levando aquilo numa boa.

-Por acaso você tem culpa? Como eu condenaria você por se apaixonar por um homem como aqueles? Principalmente quando eu te pedi para ficar por perto?

-Mas eu podia ter pensado e...

-Hope! -Pan ergueu a voz para silenciá-la- É amor, Hope. É irracional. Nem que você passasse anos pensando e tentando se convencer de que é errado... não funcionaria.

Elas ficaram em silencio, e Pan sabia que a amiga estava chorando, mas não disse mais nada. Apenas ficou ali.

-O que eu vou fazer, Pan?

-Eu não sei. –ela murmurou- Eu sinceramente não faço ideia. E o meu pai? O que ele acha? Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?

-Ele... –ela começou a dizer, mas se interrompeu, o choro silencioso de antes, explodindo em sua garganta como algo ácido ou cheio de espinhos.

Sirius tinha feito sua escolha, Pan sabia lembrando-se da cena na varanda àquela manhã. Hope sentou-se na cama e agarrou a amiga com toda a força que tinha. Agora chorava abertamente, como se aquilo pudesse ajudar a desafogar seu peito. Pan acreditava que chorar poderia dar certo, que poderia ajudar... Ela sabia como era difícil ser rejeitada, e também sabia que aquele era o tipo de dor que jamais passava.

-Eu amo tanto você, Hope.

-Eu sei. –ela sibilou em meio aos soluços.

-Mesmo Severus... mesmo ele está sentido por essa situação. Oh, se eu soubesse disso antes eu teria impedido essa proximidade entre vocês! Teríamos prevenido o que agora é irremediável.

-Eu ficarei bem. –ela prometeu- Ficarei bem Pan.

Mas Pan não confiava muito nisso. Quando deixou a amiga para ir ao Ministério, Hope tinha tomado algumas pílulas calmantes. Ela tentaria ir até lá essa noite, certificar-se de que a outra tinha comido e ver se ela estava bem.

No Ministério cair no choro não foi difícil. Ninguém a pressionava com perguntas, já que Pan apenas mantinha a cabeça baixa, enfiada nas mãos enquanto ouvia os reportes dos aurores. Melhor defesa do que a desolação ela não podia encontrar.

-Ninguém está acusando você, mas... –Fudge dizia- Você deve saber que as desconfianças surgirão.

-Sim, eu já fui alvo das acusações vazias de vocês antes. –ela murmurou baixinho, olhando para ele com tristeza- Eu não sei de nada Cornélius. Eu estava aqui ontem, a noite toda. E você acha que eu não preferiria que ela ficasse lá, onde Black pertence?

-Eu imaginei que você confiasse no que Harry Potter tentou nos dizer em Junho passado. –Dolores Umbridge comentou.

-Não faria sentido, não é? Eu não sei o que pensar sobre nada disso, eu não poderia, por favor, ser deixada em paz?

-Não queremos estressá-la... –Fudge apressou-se a dizer quando viu Pan acariciar o ventre lentamente, como se estivesse sentindo algum desconforto- Não, não queremos perturbar uma mulher gravida, que já está claramente perturbada.

-É claro que estou! Como um foragido sem estrutura alguma consegue invadir a prisão que deveria ser a mais segura do mundo, e retira de lá uma mulher louca? Sinceramente Cornélius... eu já não sei se me orgulho tanto assim em ser auror! Veja o que eles deixaram acontecer! –ela ficou de pé- Eu irei para casa agora. Eu gostaria muito que minha avó fosse deixada em paz por enquanto, ela não parece em condições de fazer nada, de atender ninguém. Acho que deve ser claro como está sendo difícil para todos nós.

E se retirou.

Na Mansão dos Snape, Sirius estava sentado diante da lareira do quarto de hóspedes com Ninna enroscada nele. Um cobertor a envolvia e eles pareciam um casal comum, sem a fenda de treze anos os separando. Mas por dentro, Sirius tentava imaginar como seriam as coisas dali em diante. Onde eles viveriam, como seria sua vida e se Ninna estava pronta para uma vida de fugitiva. Obviamente eles não poderiam ficar ali por muito tempo. Os bons termos com Snape não eram assim tão bons. Era, inclusive, surpreendente que ainda não houvesse mortos e feridos.

-Sirius? –Ninna ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele- Quando você acha que Pan virá me ver?

Ele também não sabia nada sobre aquilo. Não era como se Pan estivesse ignorando a mãe, ele bem entendia o que ela sentia, já que aquilo também estava em seu peito. Havia a barreira do desconhecimento, em forma de abismo. Pan e Ninna jamais tiveram nenhuma convivência, e diferente do que houve com ele, Pan pode habituar-se, já que era Pan quem precisava ser confortada. Ele sabia que a aproximação delas deveria ser lenta e gradual, para que fosse suave para ambas. Por sorte, Pearll estava a caminho novamente, após seu escrutínio no Ministério, e logo as duas irmãs teriam uma vida para conversar.

-Ela virá quando resolver tudo o que precisa, querida, assim como Pearll. –ele beijou sua testa- E quando ela vier, será o momento certo pra ela.

-Como você pode permitir que ela se casasse com Ranhoso?

-Não parecia haver muito o que eu pudesse fazer contra. –ele disse contrafeito- Ela deixou muito claro que o escolheria, caso eu a forçasse a isso. Ele a ama, isso é bem claro. E ela é louca por ele, eu sequer sei como isso é possível, mas é assim que funciona.

-E esse bebê? Como assim? Ela tem quatorze anos...

-Você entenderá quando a vir. A Fênix pode não entrar na sua cabeça, como ela envelheceu após ser queimada... mas você entenderá quando a vir.

-Eu pelo menos terei um bebê, um neto... –ela aninhou-se contra o peito dele novamente- Um bebe para suprir o vazio que ficou quando tiraram Pamela dos meus braços.

-Sim. –Sirius suspirou- Você terá.

Pearll estava sonolenta. Tinha passado a noite acordada, e agora enfrentava o segundo interrogatório do dia no Ministério. Um grupo de aurores a cercava, e ela precisou responder perguntas sobre a noite anterior. Fawkes estava pousado no encosto da cadeira que ela ocupava, como um guardião silencioso. Ela se saia bem, embora não pudesse agir como Pan e demonstrar desolação. Ela estava feliz, e não negava isso.

-O que a senhorita faria se por acaso encontrasse sua irmã?

-Eu a esconderia muito bem escondida. Longe de vocês.

-E sequer nega isso? –Umbridge indignou-se.

-Não vejo porque negar. –Pearll deu de ombros- Eu prefiro encarar uma politica de completas verdades com vocês. Todos sabem que eu acredito que minha irmã foi presa injustamente. Talvez mesmo Sirius. Como Potter disse. Se eles escaparam, bem...

-Sua irmã não é inocente. –Fudge murmurou- Ela fez o alarme, o filtro soar.

-O filtro? –Pearll franziu a testa- Há algo mais que a fuga poderia ter despertado? Alguma outra barreira tocada?

-Não, ela disparou o alarme dos Inocentes.

-Vocês não tem como ter certeza. –ela deu de ombros, tentando convencer a si mesma.

-Sim, nós temos, e você sabe que sim.

Pearll apenas os encarou com os olhos desconfiados. Fawkes piou solenemente e ela não conseguiu achar ali nenhum conforto. Umbrigde pela primeira vez parecia satisfeita e não pode deixar de comentar.

-Sua sobrinha, Pan Snape.

-O que há com ela? –Pearll encarou Umbridge.

-Avise isso a ela. Sobre o alarme haver soado. O Ministro não quis pressioná-la. É bem evidente que o ventre de uma mulher grávida pode ser bem intimidante.

-Eu não pretendo levar mais esse desgosto para ela. Apenas os deuses sabem como ela precisa descansar. Minha mãe e meu pai também não parecem muito bem com isso. Não me admiraria que eles estivessem procurando.

-E se eles encontrarem? O que eles farão?

-Eu não sei. –ela murmurou- Pergunte a eles. Eu posso ir?

Fudge pensou por um instante, os aurores presentes no interrogatório menearam afirmativamente com a cabeça, e por fim, ela foi liberada. Fawkes a aparatou desde a antessala do ministro para a mansão dos Snape, quando assumiu a forma humana e encarou Pearll, que estava mortalmente séria e pensativa desde que foi autorizada a deixar o Ministério.

-O alarme soou quando ela saiu da janela. –Eric disse, indicando o banco debaixo do grande olmo que havia no terraço. Eles se sentaram- Pan desativou tudo, ela foi incrivelmente meticulosa.

-Ninna soou o alarme. O alarme que mantém os culpados dentro de Azkaban.

-Fudge poderia estar jogando com você.

-Dificilmente, amor. –ela disse balançando a cabeça- Sirius não disparou esse alarme, mas Ninna sim. Como isso faz sentido?

-Você acha que deveríamos, por exemplo, conversar com seu pai sobre isso?

-Não. –ela adiantou-se em dizer- Não, você os viu ontem. Ele e minha mãe estão tão felizes que eu sequer sei colocar isso em palavras.

-Você também estava feliz.

-Agora eu só posso me sentir preocupada. –ela murmurou- Eu não lido bem com desconfiança.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Pan olhou em volta e viu que eles não estavam tão sozinhos como deveriam. Ela sabia que Severus voltaria a Hogwarts aquela tarde, e preferiu ir até lá ao invés de ir pra casa e encarar Ninna. Algo dentro dela gritava que havia alguma coisa errada. Os alunos setimanistas que estudavam para os NIEM's na sala de Poções pareciam pouco interessados neles, mas era melhor não arriscar.

-Você está forçando esses garotos a estudar num domingo? –perguntou curiosa.

-É a turma avançada de Poções. Eles estão forçando a si mesmos.

-Professor Snape, o senhor poderia, por favor, me explicar o quinto tópico da Poção Matacão?

Severus revirou os olhos e girou sobre os calcanhares olhando para o rapaz da Corvinal. Pan tinha esquecido a postura de Severus como professor, e agora tinha muito claro em sua mente porque ele era tão odiado. Ela mal podia acreditar que com ela as coisas fossem tão diferentes. Mas era realmente apenas com ela.

-O que há de tão complexo no tópico, Sr. Graves?

-Eu posso espremer as vagens com o lado da faca, ou preciso necessariamente usar os dedos?

-Com a faca você pode extrair mais seiva. –despejou- Algo mais?

-Não, obrigado.

Ele virou-se novamente para encarar a esposa e indicou a porta do seu escritório. Ela entrou e ele impertubou o ambiente antes de manifestar-se.

-Você não quer ir pra casa. –ele comentou sem precisar ouvir dos lábios dela.

-Não. –ela assumiu parecendo envergonhada- Eu não sei quem é aquela mulher que terei que chamar de mãe.

-Você também não sabia quem era Sirius Black, e ainda assim o ajudou a fugir daqui.

-Eu sabia que ele era inocente. –ela defendeu-se.

-Mas não o conhecia, e em poucos minutos estava completamente derretida por seu pai. Porque tanta hesitação com Melina?

-Não sei. –ela sentou-se distraidamente na beira da escrivaninha dele- Eu temo agora que não tenha refletido tanto assim no que estava fazendo quando a resgatei.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Que eu pensei nos aspectos técnicos, mas ignorei meus sentimentos sobre. Deixei de lado tudo o que tinha relação com a parte emocional. Pensei na felicidade do meu pai, da tia P, do Dumbie... Mas eu não pensei em como _eu_ me sentiria.

-Está sendo agridoce... –ele se aproximou dela, tocando seu ventre com uma mão e segurando seu rosto com a outra- Você está pensando em Hope, mesmo seu pai está confuso... Você está com seus hormônios completamente descontrolados.

-Nem tanto. –ela protestou mau humorada.

-Sim, amor, está. –ele beijou-lhe a testa- A gravidez esta cobrando um preço. E você está num momento complexo. Talvez se você tirar da sua mente que aquela é sua mãe, você possa se dar melhor.

-Ela vai exigir de mim a filha que eu deveria estar sendo.

-Ela seria tola se o fizesse. Mas sim, ela pode exigir. Trace um limite e proteja-se até estar confortável. Mas agora não resista mais.

-Você a viu?

-Apenas quando dormia. –ele respondeu- Quando eu escolhi um compromisso social livremente, Pan? Você realmente acha que eu iria até lá para dizer olá?

-Eu sim, mas o resto do mundo morreria de susto se o visse nesses termos. –ela sorriu- Eu tenho um Severus completamente diferente do que as pessoas têm.

-Eu amo você, e eu me reservo o direito de ser o melhor homem que posso _para você_. O restante das pessoas não merece o esforço. –ele disse simplesmente.

Ela encaixou-se no abraço dele e suspirou profundamente. Separou alguns minutos para pensar e por fim tomou coragem.

-Eu ire até lá. Me apresentarei e... não sei. Verei no que vai dar.

-Faça isso. A essa altura ela já deve saber detalhadamente tudo sobre você. Minerva estava com ela quando eu saí.

E depois de beijá-lo e afastar-se alguns passos, ela aparatou para cara na habitual onda de fogo.

Quando sentiu o chão, viu que Pearll e Eric conversavam com um ar muito tenso. Estavam sentados no banco de pedra que ficava debaixo do grande olmo do terraço. Pan estranhou, mesmo ela, com a fênix, sentia frio. Foi até lá para cumprimenta-los.

-Tia P? –ela murmurou sentando-se ao lado de Eric, deixando-o entre elas- Está tudo bem?

-Pan, o que ativou os aurores na hora do resgate? –ela perguntou-

-Um alarme. Eu acho que ela esbarrou na areia encantada, algo assim.

-Não seria o filtro?

-Não. –ela disse- Suponho que não, pelo menos não parecia assim.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. –ela disse- Quando o filtro é violado, Azkaban reage. Não que isso tenha acontecido muito antes, mas eu já vi acontecer quando mudamos prisioneiros de ala. Bellatrix Lestrange disparou o filtro quando foi movida para o subterrâneo. Eu estava lá, eu sei como funciona.

-Fudge disse que Ninna disparou o filtro. –Eric murmurou- Eu disse a Pearll que ele estava jogando com sua mente.

-Ele deve estar tentando plantar a discórdia. Desconfiam de nós, isso é claro.

-Querem criar um elo frágil. –Eric garantiu, acariciando o rosto ainda preocupado de Pearll- Não compre o jogo deles.

Ela abriu um sorriso mais tranquilo e suspirou profundamente.

-Meu pai ainda está com ela?

-Eles não se desgrudaram desde que ela acordou. Almoçaram juntos, pelo que mamãe disse. Ela também está lá.

-E você, como se sente? –Pan perguntou- Espero que esteja satisfeita.

-Claro que sim, Pan! –ela riu- Você é quem me parece distante.

-Preciso me habituar a ideia de ter uma mãe. –ela encolheu os ombros e abriu um sorriso- Acho que está na hora de ir conhecê-la.

Ela entrou em casa e não refletiu sobre o que faria, ou acabaria se travando. Subiu as escadas, foi direto ao quarto de hospedes, onde se deteve diante da porta por um instante ouvindo os risos de Minerva e uma voz feminina. Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta. O riso no quarto dissipou-se.

-Não queria atrapalhar. –ela disse entrando um pouco tímida, e observando Ninna.

Elas se encararam por um longo momento. Pan observou o rosto da mãe e concluiu que sim, pareciam-se muito. O tom do cabelo de Ninna era um ruivo como o de Albus. Um pouco escuro, fechado. Os cabelos de Pan eram cor de fogo, e antes da fênix eram negros como os de Sirius. Ela era magra, mal nutrida. Usava uma de suas camisolas de cetim. Pan achou em si forças para abrir um sorriso receptivo e aproximou-se da cama. Percebeu que Minerva e Sirius saíram, deixando mãe e filha sozinhas. Ninna não tinha reação, apenas a observava como se visse algo de outro planeta.

-Oi. –Pan disse segurando a mão dela- Perdoe-me por não vir antes. Eu precisava... digerir a ideia.

Ninna continuava atônita.

-Eu sou Pan. –ela disse, imaginando que a mulher não poderia estar deduzindo aquilo- Mãe.

Ninna a agarrou tão subitamente que ela sequer teve tempo de abrir os braços e recebe-la. Tinha a mãe com os braços em volta de seu pescoço respirando com força, como se fosse difícil. Ela não dizia nada e Pan resumiu-se em abraça-la de volta. Era a mais estranha das sensações, mas não era ruim. Quando Pan se deu conta que Ninna chorava, também deixou que suas emoções naquele sentido aflorassem. Alguém precisava consolar alguém ali, mas não seria nenhuma das duas.

-E você terá um filho... –Ninna disse depois de um longo momento de emoção muda- Do Snape... –e sua emoção transformou-se em desgosto, e Pan não pode deixar de rir.

-Bom... sim. Acho que se eu terei um filho, que ele seja do meu marido, certo?

Ninna afrouxou o abraço e repousou na cama, a mão estendida tocando o rosto de Pan. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Então levou a mão ao ventre da filha.

-Você é feliz?

-Mais do que você poderia supor. –Pan garantiu.

-Foi tudo tão injusto. –ela disse balançando negativamente a cabeça- A forma como arrastaram você dos meus braços, a forma como fomos lançados naquele lugar, torturados para confessarmos os crimes que não cometemos... E então... mais de uma década depois... Eu estou aqui, olhando pra você, ainda ouvindo o eco do riso de minha mãe, e com a sensação de um beijo de Sirius em meus lábios, esperando Pearll chegar... e nada... absolutamente nada acontecido em Azkaban faz nenhuma diferença.

Nesse momento Pan sentiu que não podia ter sido mais tola por tanto hesitar em ir até ali. Ela não sabia que ainda tinha em si a menina de treze anos que devia ser, mas quando se aninhou nos braços de Ninna, foi assim que se sentiu. Ou talvez ainda mais jovem. Ninna puxou o cobertor sobre a filha, e a manteve em seus braços. Depois de um longo tempo, quando Pan já tinha narrado como foi a transformação em fênix, Sirius bateu a porta e entrou devagar.

-Há espaço pra mim?

-É uma grande cama. –Ninna disse sorrindo- E está bastante aquecida, querido...

Ele tirou os sapatos e deitou-se junto delas, Pan entre os dois, terminando de contar como foram seus anos de escola. E quando a noite caiu, eles não se deram conta. Minerva veio chama-los para jantar, mas desistiu quando viu Ninna adormecida enroscada com Pan. Sirius observava as duas e prometeu a Minerva que quando elas despertassem faria com que elas comessem algo. E ficou ali, sentindo-se pela primeira vez em sua vida, como o pai de família que realmente era.


	41. Capítulo Quadragésimo

_**Capítulo Quadragésimo**_

Severus voltou pra casa na noite de domingo. Era tarde, por volta de onze da noite. A casa estava mergulhada no mais profundo silencio, e ele quase sacou a varinha de susto quando Pan chamou seu nome. Ela estava sentada na poltrona diante da lareira. Tinha as pernas recolhidas e se aninhava com um cobertor em volta dos ombros. Tomava uma xícara de chocolate quente e parecia bem humorada.

–Está tarde, querida. O que ainda faz aqui? –ele aproximou-se dela, percebendo que ela abria espaço para que ele se juntasse a ela na poltrona estreita.

Curiosamente, perfeitamente abraçados, eles cabiam muito bem ali juntos. Severus arrumou melhor o cobertor sobre ela e tomou um gole do seu chocolate, conforme ela ofereceu. Estava mais doce do que era de seu gosto, mas era um calor bem vindo.

–Eu falei com ela. Minha mãe, eu me refiro.

–E como foi? –ele perguntou, apenas superficialmente interessado.

–Bem. Suponho. Acabamos dormindo abraçadas por horas e horas.

–Então se saiu melhor do que apenas bem. –ele sorriu olhando para ela- E você estava toda insegura.

–Sim, bem... Está tudo mais tranquilo agora. E seus alunos?

–Hum... –ele soltou um longo gemido de desagrado- Deixemos aqueles cabeças-ocas em Hogwarts, que é onde eles pertencem. Mas Lupin terá matacão o suficiente para o ano todo, sem que eu me incomode em preparar.

–Ele está transformado. –ela comentou pensativa e eles apenas ficaram em silencio por um longo momento.

–Eu estou cansado. Acho que nenhum de nós verdadeiramente dormiu nessas ultimas quarenta e oito horas.

–Vamos pro quarto então. –ela desvencilhou-se dele e ficou de pé- Albus disse que precisaremos estar em Hogwarts amanhã. E tia Pearll se encarregará do esconderijo dos meus pais por agora.

–Eles não ficarão aqui? –Severus perguntou, subindo as escadas de mãos dadas com ela, quase não podendo disfarçar sua satisfação.

–Albus disse que seria arriscado. Que devemos esperar que o Ministério venha procurar por eles. E Hope... bem, Hope não pretende ajudar mais.

–Ela já fez muito.

–Mais do que eu faria nessa mesma situação, devo admitir.

A volta pra Hogwarts na Segunda-Feira foi muito mais difícil do que eles imaginaram. Entraram nos terrenos da Escola andando de mãos dadas e logo ao pisar nas escadas de pedra que levavam as portas de carvalho, Rita Skeeter apareceu com um fotógrafo. Meio cega pelo flash, Pan apenas conseguiu fechar sua mão em torno da pena de repetição rápida e puxá-la para fora do pergaminho. Rita enfureceu-se com isso, e tentou avançar para recuperar a pena, mas Severus a segurou pelas vestes, e a Repórter estacou.

–A ditadura dos tempos do Lorde das trevas já passou! Quer fazer o favor de devolver a minha pena, senhorita? E de me soltar, Professor Snape?

–Se você quer uma pena, arranje outra. -Pan quebrou a que segurava no meio- Isso é pelos impropérios que você escreveu sobre o Harry. -e jogou a pena esfrangalhada no meio dos arbustos.

–Então, senhorita, McGonagall... ou será Sra. Snape? -perguntou ela maliciosamente tirando outra pena de repetição rápida da bolsa de crocodilo, ignorando completamente o fato de que eles não pareciam muito colaboradores com a imprensa- Fale-me mais como se sente sobre seu pai ter conseguido, novamente, debochar da cara de todos os aurores do Reino Unido?

–Não vou dizer nada. -Pan respondeu entrando no castelo- E não se atreva a cruzar a soleira desse castelo ou eu vou azará-la, e eu garanto que não vai ser muito confortável.

–Como a fuga de sua mãe de Azkaban afeta o fato de que agora você também enfrenta os desafios da maternidade?

–Contanto que ela e Black não se aproximem de Hogwarts ou do meu filho, isso não é problema meu.

E Severus fechou as portas de carvalho deixando Skeeter do lado de fora com seu fotógrafo. Naquela noite Pan encontrou-se com Harry, Rony e Hermione nos jardins, para lhes contar como foi o resgate de Ninna.

–E como ela é? -Hermione perguntou ansiosa.

–Ela está meio confusa, mas eu acho que e breve isso vai passar.

–O Sirius deve estar muito feliz!

–Muito! –Pan respondeu, não podendo disfarçar as duvidas que tinha com relação a isso. Para ela, Sirius estava bem, mas ele aparentava mais felicidade antes.

–Quando falei com ele achei que ele estivesse muito tenso. –Harry comentou- Deve estar mais tranquilo agora.

–Você falou com ele? -Pan estranhou.

–Sim, na lareira. -Harry confirmou- Ele disse que você tinha prometido que nos encontraríamos, mas que você estava muito ocupada ultimamente.

–Engraçado, ele não me disse nada. -Pan disse incomodada- Eu adoraria saber de que lareira vocês conversaram.

–Ele invadiu a casa de uns bruxos. Isso já faz uns dias, foi pouco após a primeira tarefa.

–Imagino o que ele disse a você.

–Me mandou tomar cuidado com Karkaroff.

–Isso mesmo. Eu tenho muitos motivos pra odiar Igor Karkaroff, e se o meu pai já te disse isso sem conhecer os motivos que eu tenho, imagine o que ele faria se eu contasse. Sem contar que ele provavelmente foi quem me atacou na véspera da primeira tarefa. Infelizmente Hope não conseguiu provar nada disso, nem com a ajuda de Moody, que se encarregou de investigar. Mas eu tenho certeza que foi ele. E ele fez isso muito bem feito.

–Você acredita mesmo nisso? –Hermione perguntou- Muito se comentou sobre esse "terrorismo", mas eu achei que pudesse ser algo mais acidental. Ou uma brincadeira.

–Eu também imaginaria que seria assim, mas não com a poção que foi usada contra nós. Eu e Moody éramos o foco, eu ainda não sei as razões disso, mas imagino que nos impossibilitar de estar ali presente, poderia significar que Harry teria menos ajuda caso as coisas ficassem mais complicadas com o dragão. Você poderia morrer ali, isso eu garanto. Severus se machucou bastante quando testou a arena. E quem faria uma brincadeira daquelas com uma mulher grávida? Eu poderia ter perdido meu filho com aquilo, Madame Pomfrey foi bem clara sobre isso.

–Mas se fosse Karkaroff, ele estaria colocando também a vida de Krum em risco. E Fleur quase morreu.

–Comensais da Morte se importam muito pouco com mortes colaterais.

–Sirius falou de Berta Jorkins e da teoria de que ela contou a Voldemort sobre o Torneio. –Hermione murmurou.

–Severus também está insistindo nessa teoria e isso não é muito difícil de ser a verdade. Você não foi inscrito nesse Torneio a toa, Harry, tenha certeza disso.

Harry contou como foi a prova com o Dragão.

–E o ovo?

Harry engasgou.

–Harry, não ouse fingir que não é com você! Você viu aqueles Dragões! Essa prova pode ser até mais perigosa que a anterior! Na verdade, ela é. –Pan já sabia do que se tratava, Hope lhe dissera quando elas planejavam a invasão de Azkaban.

–Vamos trabalhar nisso. -Rony garantiu tentando limpar a barra de Harry.

–Não, Rony! Harry tem que fazer isso sozinho! -Hermione questionou olhando de soslaio pra Pan.

–O quê? Vocês não ousem deixá-lo sozinho! Ajudem-no o máximo que puderem! Eu provavelmente o farei. Você precisa sair vivo. –ela segurou as mãos dele- Precisa.

Alguns dias se passaram, e Pan só soube noticias dos pais quando Pearll veio a Hogwarts lhe dar mais informações. Eles estavam bem, instalados numa casa de campo bastante confortável e isolada por feitiços. Ficava próximo a Manchester, e Pan finalmente descobriu onde a tia se escondia quando queria ficar sozinha.

Hope chegou na sexta feira, já com os planos da segunda tarefa prontos para serem colocados em ação. Nos bastidores, era preparado o Baile de Inverno. Pan estava praticamente desocupada, já que esquecendo Karkaroff, nada muito grave ameaçava Hogwarts, mas Moody continuava agindo estranho, cada vez mais neurótico sobre estar sendo caçado por algo. Severus estava mais cansado e ranzinza do que nunca. E aquilo as vezes se refletia em Pan.

–Onde você estava? –ele perguntou um pouco bruscamente demais quando ela entrou no escritório, onde ele corrigia trabalhos dos alunos.

–Terminando a ronda. –ela disse como se fosse obvio- E porque razão você está tão grosseiro comigo?

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Pan sabia que aquele era Severus, e que se ela quisesse um poço de delicadeza, precisaria ter se casado com outro homem, não ele.

–Desculpe. –ele disse- Mas eu acho que você não deve estar andando por ai com uma barriga deste tamanho, como se ninguém tivesse tentado te matar.

–Quem tentou me matar?

–A pessoa que lançou aquela poção-bomba.

–Ali não havia veneno, Sev.

–Mas um pouco mais daquilo e você poderia ter entrado em coma e perdido o bebê. Se aquela bomba tivesse explodido aqui, nesse escritório, teríamos descoberto se você é realmente imortal ou não. E Hope estaria morta. Então quando eu lhe peço para que se cuide mais, eu não falo isso assim, de forma arbitrária.

Pan respirou fundo e revirou os olhos, tentando não responder aquilo de forma mal criada.

–Irei dormir em casa hoje. –ela informou- Amanhã pretendo ir ao Beco Diagonal, algumas coisas já devem começar a ser providenciadas. Pro bebê, eu me refiro.

–Você irá ao médico amanhã?

–Sim.

–Quer que eu acompanhe você?

–Acho que você saberia que deve me acompanhar mesmo que eu não quisesse.

E saiu do escritório parecendo bastante irritada. Severus percebeu que precisava ir atrás dela. Pan estava muito sensível, ele estava muito estressado, e aquele dificilmente seria o momento certo para eles estarem naqueles termos.

–Amor?

Ela não se virou, apenas continuou colocando peças de roupa numa mochila. Severus se aproximou mais, um pouco inseguro se deveria abraça-la ou não.

–Pan?

–O que? –ela perguntou mais grosseira do que pretendia.

–Desculpe. Eu estou cansado hoje, é isso.

–Por acaso fui eu quem cansou sua beleza?

–Não. –ele a abraçou pelas costas, repousando a mão sobre a barriga redonda- Desculpe. –beijou seu ombro- Não fique chateada comigo.

–Eu entendo como os alunos podem odiar tanto você às vezes.

–Eu sei. –ele riu um pouco- Não é proposital, embora eu sempre saiba que há como evitar a grosseria.

Ela girou em seus braços e o encarou ainda bastante séria.

–Em pouco tempo nosso filho vai nascer. –disse com os olhos estreitos- E eu gostaria muito de saber se você agirá assim com ele. Mesmo que ele seja um... cabeça-oca.

–Não criarei uma criança pra que seja uma cabeça-oca no futuro. Teremos uma pequena Hope, isso eu lhe asseguro.

–E se for um menino?

–Não será. –ele disse- Eu sinto.

Pan sorriu, esquecendo-se de estar enfurecida apenas poucos instantes antes, e deixou que Severus a beijasse.

–Eu vou pra casa com você. –disse- Espere apenas que eu termine de corrigir as redações.

–Ok.

No dia seguinte. Pan e Severus saíram do St. Mungus muito satisfeitos por saberem que o bebê estava completamente bem. A medibruxa lhes perguntou se eles gostariam de saber o sexo do bebê, mas eles recusaram. Preferiam ter a surpresa. Com isso, eles já tinham uma data provável. Dia 25 de Fevereiro. E isso os animava, mas na mesma medida, aterrorizava.

Nos corredores, escadas e salões da Escola fervia a procura por pares pro Baile. Pan notava que Harry e Rony não tinham conseguido nada ainda, e ria interiormente. Harry devia achar mais fácil passar por um Dragão a convidar uma garota pro Baile. Severus lhe fizera o convite para o baile na manhã daquele domingo, quando puderam despertar despidos e enroscados em sua cama.

–Você... –e a beijou- ...quer... –e beijou novamente- ... ir ao baile... –outro beijo- ... de inverno... –mais um- ... comigo?

–Eu não caberei em nenhum vestido até lá, Sev.

–Compre um vestido novo. –ele disse, não acreditando que ela tinha achado uma forma de recusa.

–Nada ficará bem. Não nesse corpo redondo e potencialmente obeso.

–Você nunca esteve tão linda. –ele protestou- E eu nunca estive tão orgulhoso de mim mesmo na vida, como foi quando eu andei com você pelo Beco Diagonal e todos viam como minha bela esposa estava ainda mais bela esperando meu filho.

–Eu sequer sei como você consegue se atrair por mim desse jeito. Quero dizer... não é como se eu fosse a mesma Pan de antes.

–Antes nós mal podíamos nos desgrudar. Agora estamos indo mais devagar, obviamente, há alguém além de nós dois aqui nessa cama. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja desejando menos você. Você está linda, querida. Não pense que a gravidez está afetando isso. Na verdade, seus seios estão ainda mais... interessantes. –ele comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

–Então tudo bem.

–Tudo bem o que?

–Sobre o baile. Ou você já desistiu?

–Ah. –ele riu- Eu sabia que você aceitaria. Nem que fosse pra aparecer com um traje de auror e fazer a segurança da festa.

–Você acha que podemos precisar de segurança? –ela franziu a testa finalmente se dando conta da gravidade da situação.

–Dumbledore convocou aurores. Fique sossegada, você está basicamente de férias.

–De certa forma. Hope ainda precisa de mim para preparar as tarefas.

–E sobre Hope, como ela está?

–Deprimida. –Pan suspirou- E meu pai também não parece o mesmo.

–Quando você pretende ir lá de novo, vê-los?

–Antes do Baile. –ela murmurou- Eu sinto que posso usar mais tempo com Ninna e Sirius. Eles estão vivendo uma vida semelhante a nossa, de recém-casados. A cabana é bem agradável. Mas Ninna ainda não parece exatamente bem. Sirius conta que ela tem pesadelos e lapsos de memória. E ela não consegue usar magia. Albus e minha avó estão cuidando disso.

–Em todo caso... Quando você decida ir ate lá, diga a sua mãe que... –ele pensou por um instante- Diga a ela que eu gostaria muito, de numa próxima ocasião, poder conversar com ela. Sobre você, sobre como nossa história aconteceu. Eu sei que ela ainda não lida bem com isso. Merlin sabe que foi bem estranho pra nós dois estarmos durante aqueles dias nessa casa. E não pode ser assim. Ela terá um neto e ela será próxima dele. E eu não quero que em nenhum momento nosso filho esteja sendo disputado.

–Você quer ficar amigo da minha mãe, em resumo.

–Assim como eu pretendo não armar uma guerra com seu pai todas as vezes em que estivermos no mesmo lugar.

–Você amadureceu mais do que eles. –ela riu, lembrando-se de como os dois se posicionaram na ultima vez em que se viram. Nenhum dos dois era feliz com aquele casamento de Pan, mesmo com ela dizendo ser feliz e mesmo eles tendo visto o tipo de vida que Severus dava pra ela.

–Seus pais são nosso menor problema.

De uma coisa Pan tinha que ter certeza sempre: a sua vida plena, completa e feliz com Severus teria que esperar, mesmo com o bebê. Ela tentou afastar os pensamentos de sua mente e deixou Severus erguer-se da cama e entrar no banho. Ela tinha em mente que eles precisariam enfrentar todo o tipo de provações nos anos que viriam, mas não achava justo que seu bebezinho pagasse por isso. Severus pensava nisso constantemente, e grande parte das vezes, era essa preocupação que mudava seu humor bruscamente. Mas não havia muito o que ser feito sobre aquilo. Ela precisaria se preparar e ele também, e os problemas que viessem, precisavam resolver-se como tudo na vida deles: juntos.


	42. Capítulo Quadragésimo Primeiro

_**Capítulo Quadragésimo Primeiro**_

–Seu vestido chegou hoje. Madame Malkin veio trazê-lo de lareira. -informou Minerva na véspera do baile apontando um embrulho sobre a cama.

–Já não era sem tempo! -Pan disse animada- Não entendo porque ela entregou nos seus aposentos!

–Ela também me trouxe o meu. E você estava trancada na Torre com Hope e Bagman, ela não poderia ir até lá de todos os modos.

–Sirius e Ninna estão ótimos. Fui vê-los essa tarde. –ela informou- Eu acho que eles finalmente... –ela se interrompeu- Você sabe.

Minerva parecia não saber. Franziu a testa e encarou a neta com estranheza.

–O que?

–Nada. –ela envergonhou-se- Ninna apenas conversa comigo como se eu fosse uma amiga, não sua filha.

–Oh. –Minerva entendeu um pouco constrangida- Você acha que eles estão... dormindo juntos?

–Que bom. –ela disse tentando dispersar a estranheza que pairava no ambiente- Não há muito o que se fazer naquela cabana, de qualquer forma.

–Eles tem TV à cabo. –Pearll disse, e Pan sequer percebeu quando ela entrou.

–Tia P! –Pan foi abraça-la- Eu não imaginei que você viesse para o Baile!

–Eric me convidou e fez questão e bla bla bla. –ela colocou uma veste protegida por uma capa plástica no armário- Mesmo do meu vestido ele cuidou, o que é surpreendente, já que eu gostei das vestes. Não sabia que ele teria senso de moda.

–Na verdade eu escolhi. –Minerva disse- Ele pediu ajuda.

–Hum. –Pearll deu de ombros- Vocês estão muito amiguinhos.

–É meu genro.

–Você não é tão amiga assim do meu pai.

–Fui. No passado. Quando parei de me lamentar pelo casamento fugido de Ninna. Enfim.

O Baile seria dentro de duas horas. Os corredores estavam quase desertos quando Pan foi tomar um banho após verificar a decoração uma ultima vez. Envolta num felpudo roupão branco, com os cabelos enrolados numa toalha também branca, Pan abriu o embrulho de Madame Malkin, que continha o seu vestido.

Era um vestido marfim, estampado com pequenas e delicadas flores vermelhas com suas ramas verdes. Não era nada perto do que ela imaginava a si mesma usando, já que as saias folgadas e o devote em V muito discreto não parecia em nada com o que ela costumava vestir. Ela enfiou-se nele e amarrou a faixa vermelha que ia exatamente abaixo dos seios, fazendo com que sua barriga ficasse muito bem encaixada na roupa. Olhando-se no espelho, quase não se notava a gravidez. Comprara sapatos vermelhos de veludo, feitos por uma estilista trouxa. Sentou-se diante do espelho e maquiou os olhos com destreza. Tirou a toalha dos cabelos e ficou imaginando o que faria com eles. Neste momento, alguém bateu na porta, um toque que Pan reconheceria até do outro lado do mundo.

–Entre, Hope!

Hope parecia estar mais magra do que nunca, e a maquiagem escondia precariamente as suas olheiras profundas. Usava um sobretudo negro de gola alta que varria o chão com sua barra bordada. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque estilizado, meio bagunçado.

–Deixe-me cuidar dos seus cabelos.

Pan anuiu, sentando-se diante do espelho e permitindo que as mãos hábeis de Hope moldassem seu cabelo numa longa trança ruiva.

–E então?

–Está muito bonito. –ela agradeceu- Embora eu esteja usando muito vermelho essa noite, e com esses cabelos ruivos não funciona muito bem.

–Está bem jovial. Não parece muito com você. Embora esteja também muito bonito.

–Não é como se meu par essa noite fosse ligar pro que eu estou vestindo.

–Severus não repararia nas suas roupas?

–Ele apenas diria que está bonito e que não me vê usando roupas tão claras desde o dia em que nos casamos. Mas e você? Precisa de ajuda para se maquiar?

–Não. –ela deu de ombros- Está bem assim.

–Na verdade não. Sente-se aqui e me deixe rejuvenescer mais esse seu rosto sofrido.

–Parece que o mundo anda conspirando contra mim. –Hope comentou.

–E porque você está dizendo isso?

–Eu convidei Alan Warback para me acompanhar essa noite. Ele não poderá vir.

–Alan quem?

–Warback. Você não conhece, ele trabalha comigo no Departamento de Mistérios, e como tal, é bem misterioso. Eu estava pretendendo me embriagar e facilitar a vida o bastante para que pudesse me envolver com alguém sem ficar martelando Sirius na minha cabeça.

Pan retesou-se. Ela sabia dos sentimentos de Hope, sabia que Sirius correspondia, mas mesmo não julgando, ela não conseguia falar sobre o assunto. Por sorte, Hope não deu prosseguimento ao tema.

–Agora vamos nos animar! Temos um baile! –Pan disse tentando motivar a amiga a sorrir, embora achasse que aquilo não seria possível, já que ela sequer parecia vestida a caráter, o que indicava que sua animação para aquilo estava respirando com ajuda de aparelhos. -Eu convidei o meu padrinho pro Baile. -Pan dizia com as segundas intenções mais aparentes do mundo.

–Lupin? -Hope sorriu- Faz muito tempo desde que estivemos com ele!

–Sim! Eu o vi apenas no meu casamento. Achei que seria uma boa oportunidade pra ele estar aqui hoje.

–Como assim, uma boa oportunidade?

–Não sei... Talvez algumas moças solteiras e...

–Pan, não ouse! -Hope gemeu envergonhada- Por favor!

–Eu não ousarei nada, mas ficarei muito feliz se ele ousar algumas coisas com você.

Hope balançou a cabeça negativamente, a mente vagando em torno das lembranças dos meses passados com Sirius Black no Beco Diagonal. Suspirou, triste.

–Vamos? -Pan perguntou terminado de abotoar o fecho dos brincos de ouro.

–Claro. -Hope sacou fora o sobretudo, apresentando um vestido entre o vinho e o roxo, escuro, com um ombro apenas e decote arredondado. Uma fenda enorme, partindo do meio da coxa até o chão, onde a saia se abria esplêndida.

–Amiga, você está linda! -Pan elogiou encantada e bastante surpresa, já que imaginava que Hope usaria aquele sobretudo a noite toda- Madame Malkin?

–Não. Vallentino. Estilista trouxa. O melhor. -Hope disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

As duas deixaram o quarto e rumaram para as escadarias. Parado no meio do hall, com um ar impaciente e tenso, Severus Snape andava de um lado para o outro, trajando um conjunto de vestes a rigor de um verde muito escuro, quase preto, calçando lustrosos sapatos de couro de dragão. Enfiando a mão nas vestes e puxando um relógio de bolso dourado ele conferia as horas passando, disfarçando sua ansiedade com mau humor diante dos alunos. Pan sorriu internamente ao vê-lo ali, tão lindo e ansioso, como se eles fossem um casal tendo o primeiro encontro.

Pé ante pé ela desceu as escadas. O hall estava charmosamente iluminado por archotes e lanternas vermelhas, que pairavam sobre o teto. Severus abriu um enorme sorriso, incomum e raro, deslumbrado, cheio de dentes. O rosto aberto como um dia de sol. Ele estendeu-lhe a mão, o outro braço as costas, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Pan repousou sua mão sobre a dele. Hope sorriu para a amiga e entrou no Salão Principal, após cumprimentar o ex-professor.

–Nunca, na história do universo, alguém esteve tão deslumbrante e imensamente linda quanto você esta noite.- ele levou a mão dela aos lábios sem deixar os olhos dos dela.

–E você está tentando fazer com que eu me apaixone ainda mais.

–Eu sei que eu nem sempre sou o marido que você merece e que posso ser um trasgo montanhês nas horas mais improprias... Mas mesmo com tudo isso, nunca duvide que eu ame você mais do que qualquer coisa.

–Eu também te amo... E se eu quisesse alguém feito de doçura, eu certamente não teria casado com você.

–Ainda bem que você me conhece perfeitamente. –ele a beijou, ignorando os alunos que estavam por ali também- Vamos logo enfrentar esse baile... -ele disse oferecendo-lhe o braço e conduzindo-a ao interior do Salão Principal.

Os Campeões entraram no baile, com seus pares poucos instantes depois que Pan e Severus chegaram. Abrindo o cortejo estava Fleur Delacour, com um Corvinal que Pan não conseguia se lembrar do nome. Achava que era alguma coisa Davies, do quadribol. Bem atrás vinha Cedrico Diggory com Cho Chang. Mais exótica do que bonita, Pan pensou. Depois vinha Harry com Parvati Patil, e Pan sorriu aliviada, pelo menos ele tinha conseguido um par.

Fechando estava Krum com...

–Granger? -Snape murmurou incrédulo- O que foi que fizeram com ela?

Hermione estava linda, com os cabelos lisos e brilhantes... Vestindo um traje azul leve, elegante. O sorriso incrivelmente harmonioso...

–Ela está perfeita! -Pan elogiou.

–Bonitinha, sim.

Veio a dança. Os campeões abriram, como era a tradição. Logo depois, Dumbledore e Minerva acompanharam, sendo seguidos por Karkaroff e a profa. Vector. Então foi a vez de Madame Máxime e Hagrid. Aos poucos todos dançavam, inclusive Pan e Severus, que valsavam timidamente. Alguns alunos olhavam com incredulidade para o Prof. Snape dançando, olhando para Pan com um leve sorriso nos lábios, que ele tentava disfarçar com uma careta de tédio.

Pan ria sempre que ele fazia isso, e girava com ele cada vez mais rápido entre os pares, lançando a cabeça para trás e observando a profusão de estrelas do teto, enquanto sentia Severus aproximar seus corpos o máximo que podia sem se tornar incomodo pelo ventre. Quando a dança terminou, eles trocaram um singelo beijo.

Olharam em volta no salão e Pan não pode deixar de enternecer-se com Albus abraçando Minerva enquanto lhe dizia alguma coisa ao ouvido, arrancando dela uma risadinha. Minerva beijou-lhe o rosto e manteve-se junto dele, de braços dados. Era a primeira vez que Hogwarts via semelhante cena.

–Ok... -Severus disse ao fim da dança- Foi divertido.

–Muito divertido. -ela o beijou rapidamente, puxando-o pela mão até a mesa.

Pearll chegou com Eric instantes antes do jantar ser servido. Ela usava uma veste azul petróleo, muito justa ao corpo, com uma saia sereia. Os cabelos estavam presos num bonito penteado. Eric usava um smolking trouxa e tinha os cabelos amarrados com um elástico. E a barba sempre tão charmosa estava aparada.

–Você perdeu a abertura do baile. –Pan murmurou para ela.

–Bom... –ela estendeu a mão onde usava um grande anel com um diamante brilhando- Valeu a pena!

–Oh! –os olhos de Pan e Hope brilharam, e Pearll apenas sorriu muito orgulhosa de si mesma- Vocês vão se casar?

–Um passo de cada vez. –Pearll recolheu a mão- Mas quem sabe?

–Foi uma grande vitória conseguir chama-la de noiva. –Eric comentou, após receber o aperto de mão de Severus em cumprimento- Esposa virá após outra grande batalha.

Deu-se inicio ao jantar. Pouco antes das dez horas uma coruja bem pequena entrou no Salão e pousou na mesa em que eles estavam. Pan tirou a carta endereçada a ela, da perninha da coruja.

_"Desculpe-me. Não poderei comparecer hoje, querida. Véspera de lua cheia, melhor não arriscar. Divirta-se muito._

_Com carinho. Remus."_

Pan suspirou decepcionada e guardou o bilhete.

–Lupin não virá.

–E ele viria? -Severus estranhou.

–Eu o convidei.

Só quem pareceu lamentar isso foi Pan, já que Hope suspirou aliviada e Severus deixou escapar um "menos mal".

–Acho que Dumbledore já vai levar os convidados do Ministério para o Salão ao lado. As Esquisitonas não devem ser muito tragáveis para pessoas com algo na cabeça.

–Também acho. -Hope concordou- Intermediei o contrato e garanto que a prévia que elas me deram foi algo para não se esquecer mais. Até hoje meus ouvidos piam.

–Está na minha hora de patrulhar os jardins. -Severus disse ficando de pé- Impedir que esses cabeças ocas coloquem mais cabeças ocas no mundo, de forma bastarda.

–Não é necessário patrulhar jardins! Eu coloquei feitiços expulsatórios nos arbustos e roseiras. –Pan informou.

–Albus ordenou. –ele disse irritado- Encontro você em uma hora.

E então eles foram para o Salão separado, no momento em que As Esquisitonas começavam com seu Rock'n Roll pesado. O Salão Especial estava decorado como o Salão Principal, apesar de ter uma aparência ainda mais cristalina. Todo o alto escalão do Ministério estava ali, bem como os diretores das Escolas visitantes. As amigas serviram-se de hidromel e sentaram-se numa mesinha afastada, dando espaço para que Eric e Pearll pudessem contar a novidade aos pais dela.

Por volta de meia noite, quando o Wisky de Fogo já rolava solto pelo Salão e os alunos iam se recolher, Severus apareceu. Minerva e Albus conversavam de pé ao lado de Pan, que estava sentada numa cadeira por puro cansaço. A barriga pesava e suas costas doíam um pouco. Severus parecia mal humorado, mas forçou-se a sorrir para a esposa.

–Eu sei. –ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela- Você está cansada e eu estou com uma péssima atitude, mas seria melhor se nós pudéssemos parecer mais festivos.

–Porque?

–Você entenderá.

Albus curvou-se um pouco diante de Pan, para falar com ela sem que Minerva notasse.

–Você pode vir conosco numa caminhada pelos gramados?

–Nesse frio?

–Sim. Eu tenho algo preparado para sua avó.

–Algo tipo o que?

–Tipo algo que há muito deveria ter acontecido, mas não aconteceu.

Minerva falava com Pearll, que parecia bastante ansiosa, mas Pan não podia entender porque. Concordou em ir no tal passeio e ficou de pé após transfigurar os sapatos em algo sem saltos. Severus também parecia achar um pouco estranho, mas também ficou de pé. Logo o pequeno grupo saiu do castelo, como se todos naturalmente tivesses escolhido enfrentar o frio que fazia lá fora. Minerva estava bem distraída, conversando com a filha e não notou que eles se dirigiam para a beira do lago.

Pan foi a primeira que os viu, com sua visão apurada de fênix. Ela quase caiu de susto, e estava muito grata por estar de braços dados com o marido. Parados no escuro estavam Ninna e Sirius, sorrindo meio sem jeito. Do outro lado da floresta surgiu Lupin, mais esfarrapado e pálido do que nunca, e ele veio diretamente agarrar a afilhada, ignorando a existência de Severus. Ele nem imaginava como ela sentia sua falta!

–Oh meu Deus, como você ousa sumir por tanto tempo?! -a afilhada gemeu depositando alguns beijos carinhosos na bochecha do homem, que ria timidamente feliz ao receber seu abraço.

–Remus? -Ninna saiu das sombras incapaz de se conter.

Lupin deixou escapar uma exclamação audível quando Pan o soltou para que ele pudesse cumprimentar a velha amiga.

–Eu sabia que havia o dedo de vocês nessa história! -ele comentou com um sorriso imenso ao ser abraçado por Sirius, como a um irmão.

–Bom, isso não é uma reunião de velhos amigos de escola, devo presumir... -comentou Minerva, ainda um pouco chocada por ver Ninna e Sirius ali.

–Bom! -Dumbledore bateu palmas- Acho que já chegamos todos, não?

–Chegamos? -Minerva estranhou, olhando para ele como se não entendesse nada daquilo.

–Ótimo! -e com um aceno da varinha ele conjurou uma mesinha de metal retorcido com tampo de vidro e mais um castiçal com uma única vela, enlaçada por uma fita prateada.

Acima deles, Dumbledore e Pearll conjuravam lanternas de cristal, que emanavam uma fraca luz e pendiam algumas fitas brancas e prateadas, com singelos laços decorativos. Pan encarou Severus esperando que ele pudesse dar uma explicação, mas ele simplesmente se posicionou do modo como Dumbledore estava ordenando, segurando o braço de Pan. Eric e Pearll fizeram o mesmo, assim como Ninna, Sirius, Lupin e Hope, que preferia observar os próprios sapatos enfiados na neve a olhar em volta e arriscar ter contato visual com Sirius.

Albus sorria largamente, olhando para uma Minerva completamente atordoada. Ele parou diante dela e segurou sua mão e ajoelhando-se sobre uma perna.

–Minerva, eu amo você.

E logo ficou claro para todos ali, que ainda não estavam entendendo o que acontecia. Albus estava pedindo Minerva em casamento, e Pan não pode conter as lágrimas que insistiram em formar-se em seus olhos.

–E depois de tantos anos, tanta coisa vivida, tantas idas e vindas, eu apenas posso amar você mais e mais. –ele continuou. Agora Minerva cobria a boca com uma das mãos e parecia completamente abismada- E eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se você aceitasse ser minha esposa.

–Eu pensei que já fosse sua esposa. –ela disse com a voz falha, emocionada.

–Não oficialmente. –ele a olhou por cima dos óculos de meia lua e sorriu.

–Albus... –ela gemeu e olhou em volta- Sequer temos mais idade para isso.

–Nunca é tarde. Vejam bem, eu tenho mil e duzentos anos. –Eric comentou, o que arrancou risadas dos presentes.

–Diga sim. –Albus pediu.

–Sim, meu amor. Agora erga-se daí e me abrace.

Ele fez como ela ordenou, e logo a abraçou unindo seus lábios aos dela por um instante. Eric soltou o braço de Pearll e posicionou-se diante da mesinha, de frente pros presentes.

–Estamos aqui nessa noite enluarada para celebrar o amor verdadeiro de Albus e Minerva.

–Eu estou me casando, é isso? -ela perguntou olhando para Eric e sendo posicionada diante dele por Albus- Agora? -uma palpável animação surgindo em cada sílaba que pronunciara.

–Se você aceitar, é claro. –Albus murmurou- Apenas não há exatamente muito tempo pra perder, ou pensar. E nossa família está completa aqui essa noite.

–Claro que eu aceito! -ela sorriu e abraçou Albus novamente, que a apertou contra si de forma carinhosa.

–Vocês poderiam, por favor, me deixar pronunciar as palavras do livro primeiro? -Eric perguntou divertido- Creio que sem elas isso não seria um casamento...

–Oh, querido, me desculpe! –Minerva corou com um sorriso enorme endireitando-se para olhar para a fênix- Prossiga.

–Os padrinhos se aproximem, por favor.

Os presentes se entreolharam e Pan e Severus entenderam que se tratava deles. Ela sequer entendeu como isso era possível, ser madrinha no casamento de seus avós. Hope e Lupin foram instruídos a se aproximar também, deixando Ninna e Pearll de braços dados com Sirius ainda na parte mais sombreada.

–Estamos presentes aqui hoje para testemunhar a união dessas duas almas que se amam e se completam como eu poucas vezes vi antes na minha vida de, como eu já disse antes, mais de mil anos. -Eric hesitou por um segundo olhando de Albus para Minerva mal podendo conter a emoção -Hoje, finalmente, eu posso ver com alegria duas pessoas cujas vidas eu acompanhei tão de perto cumprirem o destino traçado pelo coração deles desde o primeiro momento. Tanto Minerva quanto Albus sabem que nunca poderá se duvidar do amor que os une, já que ele é tão forte e tão bem estruturado que sobreviveu, e seguirá sobrevivendo, mesmo nas mais difíceis situações. Pois bem, diante de tudo isso que nós já conhecemos, eu pergunto: Minerva, diante dos frutos do amor de vocês e entendendo que o que for dito aqui agora, será considerado válido por toda a eternidade, você aceita ser a esposa de Albus Dumbledore, na promessa de amá-lo, apoiá-lo e respeitá-lo em qualquer situação que por ventura acometê-los, como tem feito desde muito tempo, até o fim dos tempos?

–Sim. –ela disse respirando tão dificultosamente quando era possível- Eu aceito. -ela olhou para Albus, os olhos umedecendo-se.

–Albus Dumbledore, você aceita Minerva McGonagall como sua legitima esposa e promete amá-la, protegê-la, respeitá-la e apoiá-la em todos os aspectos possíveis e imagináveis, como ambos têm feito desde o primeiro dia até o final deles?

–Sim. Nada me faria mais feliz e completo. -ele respondeu beijando a mão dela.

–Então, pelos poderes que me foram emprestados pelo Ministério da Magia só por essa noite...- ele tocou as mãos unidas deles com as suas e fazendo surgir ali uma fita prateada que as uniu e brilhou por um instante até desaparecer numa nuvem de pó de estrelas- ...eu os declaro casados e digo mais: -Eric levantou o dedo como se estivesse a testar a direção do vento- Beijem-se logo ou vão ter que fazer isso debaixo de uma nevasca.

Albus deu um passo a diante e segurou Minerva pelos ombros. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijou-lhe os lábios de forma bastante comportada. Snape olhou para Pan e sorriu abertamente, não podendo deixar de se sentir feliz pelo que havia acabado de presenciar. Ninna e Pearll secaram as lágrimas que se formavam insistentemente e Sirius foi o primeiro a adiantar-se em cumprimentar o sogro. Logos todos trocavam abraços e desejavam ainda mais felicidade ao casal. Minerva parecia rejuvenescida em vinte anos, e Albus estava bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo.

–Feliz? -ele perguntou sibilante ao ouvido dela.

–Como você disse... Completa. –Minerva respondeu- Como deveria ter sido tanto tempo antes.

–Eu me casaria novamente com você todos os dias.

–Não será necessário... –ela murmurou- Eu farei com que você lembre-se sempre dessa noite na neve, diante das nossas filhas, nossa neta, nosso bisneto a caminho...

–Tanta vida Minerva... Veja... –ele indicou os mais novos conversando parecendo bem satisfeitos um pouco afastados de onde o casal estava- Produzimos tanta vida e tanta felicidade.

–Sim. –ela aninhou-se em seu abraço- Sim, nós fizemos isso, muito bem feito por sinal. –eles ficaram um longo instante em silencio- E agora? Devemos voltar ao baile?

–Não, é claro que não! –ele a encarou parecendo surpreso que ela estivesse considerando aquilo- E nossa noite de núpcias?

–Você não pode estar agindo como se fosse novidade...

–E como não seria? –ele sorriu, passando um braço em volta da cintura dela mais possesivamente- Eu nunca levei uma esposa para a cama antes.

–Oh, então tudo bem. –e o beijou- Leve-me para onde quiser.

E com isso ele os aparatou e quando os convidados se deram conta disso, eles já estavam muito, muito longe dali.

_**PARA PÉROLLA 3**_


	43. Capítulo Quadragésimo Segundo

_**Capítulo Quadragésimo Segundo**_

-Ontem Karkaroff me procurou muito alarmado. -Severus disse desamarrando a faixa do vestido de Pan, quando eles puderam chegar finalmente em casa, já numa hora muito avançada da madrugada.

-Alarmado? -Pan franziu o cenho.

-Bom, era por isso que eu estava estranho. Mas ele estando com a mesma dúvida e...

-É a Marca Negra? -ela perguntou segurando o braço esquerdo dele- Tem ardido?

-Eu estou seriamente preocupado com isso. Indica que nosso tempo está se esgotando e que logo você irá fazer parte de uma coisa pra qual eu não gostaria de voltar.

-Sev, eu permanecerei como estou: Do seu lado.

-Eu sei e sou egoísta o suficiente pra me alegrar por não precisar me afastar de você, mas outro pedaço de mim sofre, porque você vai estar em perigo, e se ele voltar ainda mais poderoso e nervoso do que ele já era, eu não quero nem imaginar o que poderá acontecer com você.

-Era muito ruim? Quero dizer, ele maltratava os próprios seguidores?

-A cruciatus nunca foi tão usada no mundo...

-Oh Sev! -ela segurou o rosto dele vendo, não sabia como, as lembranças dele ao ser torturado por não conseguir satisfazer as vontades do mestre.

Pan recuou alarmada. Caiu na cama como se as visões dele fossem suas e ela não podia, segundo Fawkes, ler mentes ou ter sua mente lida. Severus também notou que ela tinha invadido suas memórias sem perceber, e ele era um exímio oclumente.

-Pamela... –Severus adiantou-se em checar se ela estava bem, mas Pan pressionava as mãos nas têmporas e sentia uma pontada atravessar seu crâneo- Querida, você está bem?

-Vai passar... Vai... Oh... –o bebe remexeu-se muito rápido e incomodado dentro dela, e aquilo plantou uma nova dor em seu púbis- Sev! –ela o encarou arregalando os olhos e segurando o ventre- Sev, ele não está bem... Oh!

Atordoado, Severus apena olhava em volta, procurando algo que pudesse ajudar. Sentou-se ao lado dela, segurou suas mãos e pediu que ela respirasse devagar. Pan o atendeu e logo tanto a dor de cabeça quando os movimentos revoltados do bebê se acalmaram. Ela se tranquilizou aos poucos e quando tudo parecia estar normal, Severus terminou de despi-la e a acomodou na cama.

-Por que nós estamos tão ligados mentalmente? –ela perguntou, tomando o copo de leite morno que Severus pediu ao elfo doméstico.

-Não sei. Você supostamente deveria ter a mente bloqueada, não foi isso que a Rainha Elve disse?

-Isso. Sim. –ela murmurou- Eu não sei o que fiz ou como fiz. Desculpe-me por invadir sua mente.

-Não se preocupe com isso. –ele afagou o rosto choroso dela- Não há culpa nisso, e nada presente em minha mente deve ser segredo a você.

-Não quero que se repita. Pelo menos não enquanto o bebê não tenha nascido. Ele não gostou nada da sensação.

Ela acariciou o ventre onde o bebe ainda se movia, mas agora menos contrariado.

-Mas... e então, o que você disse a Karkaroff? –ela mudou de assunto.

-Mandei que ele se acalmasse e disse que eu continuaria em Hogwarts. Acabei esbarrando em Potter e Weasley. Acho que eles entreouviram a conversa.

-Harry é muito esperto...

-Se fosse verdadeiramente esperto estaria estudando o ovo, e não perdendo tempo com a vassoura e Quadribol. Creio eu que ele ainda não conseguiu nada.

-Mas 24 de Fevereiro está a um passo... É basicamente a data prevista para o nascimento.

-Eu sei. E eu estou preocupado. Você não estará em condições de fazer nada na segunda tarefa e de nenhum modo nós podemos permitir que algo passe.

-Eu provavelmente estarei grande demais sequer para estar em Hogwarts. –ela bocejou.

Amanhecia e Pamela estava adormecida, deitada de lado com um travesseiro entre as pernas. Severus se perguntava incansavelmente se era realmente verdade que a vida a tinha conduzido diretamente a ele... Em seus pensamentos, neste momento, uma cena de anos atrás.

_"-Pense nas coisas que você quer esquecer. -ele dizia com uma ruga atípica entre as sobrancelhas- Depois mentalize o feitiço _Memorium Exumai_. Eu tirarei as lembranças da sua mente. Para você será como se as coisas que aconteceram não passassem de algo que você ouviu falar._

_-Mas eu vou precisar relembrar tudo agora? -perguntava Pan com a voz tremida, os enormes olhos azuis arregalados de terror._

_-Pela ultima vez. -Snape prometeu- E você nunca mais precisará temer por isso._

_-Você vai ficar comigo...?_

_-Sim, eu ficarei. -a voz grave dele retumbava nas paredes frias das masmorras- Apenas concentre-se._

_Severus Snape observou a menina fechar os olhos e franzir o cenho em concentração. No momento em que ela ergueu a mão, Severus segurou a varinha junto com ela, extraindo três lembranças, colocando-as em três diferentes vidrinhos. Ela abriu os olhos sorrindo._

_-Funcionou! -comemorou ela em uma exclamação contida._

_-Creio que sim. -Snape murmurou secando duas grandes lágrimas do rosto dela com os polegares._

_Pan abraçou o mestre de Poções, já bastante habituado aos seus rompantes calorosos, mal podendo imaginar o quanto ela já gostava dele._

_-Me perdoe por isso. -ele disse apoiando timidamente as mãos sobre as costas da garota.- Por insistir que seria bom para você estudar em Durmstrang..._

_-A experiência me ensinou muita coisa. -ela o interrompeu- O professor Karkaroff foi apenas um contratempo._

_Ela o soltou e voltou ao sofá._

_-Posso pedir-lhe uma coisa, Severus?_

_-O que quiser. -ele garantiu._

_-Me prometa que não verá essas lembranças até eu estar pronta para dividi-las com você..._

_-Eu não pretendia ver. -ele garantiu erguendo uma sobrancelha- Se eu vir o que ele fez, ninguém me garante que eu me contenha e não dê a ele um destino semelhante ao dos Longbottom._

_Ela riu com a indignação do homem. Aquilo era o mais próximo de uma declaração verbal de afeto que Severus Snape era capaz de dar._

_-Igor Karkaroff é presa minha. -Pan disse._

_Snape riu com sarcasmo._

_-Você duelando com Karkaroff? -ele continuou rindo diante da expressão divertida dela- Karkaroff foi um Comensal da Morte, Pamela. Ele sabe duelar muito mais do que..._

_-Não importa sob que circunstancia. Ele será minha vitima._

_O riso de Snape esmoreceu e ele a fitou com certo respeito e medo._

_-Se você está tão certa disso... -e ele deu de ombros- Apenas sugiro que você se esforce muito._

_-Oh, eu vou me esforçar. -ela disse com um largo sorriso- Ainda expulsarei muitos crápulas como Karkaroff da Comunidade bruxa, você estará próximo o suficiente pra ver."_

Snape não sabia o porquê de estar relembrando isso, mas acreditava que tivesse a ver com o fato de que Pan acertara todas as coisas que dissera, afinal, era uma auror. Aos poucos ela cumpria o que havia prometido a si mesma anos atrás e suas lembranças estavam seguras. Ele, sinceramente, não desejava ver nada daquilo. A forma com que ele a assediou ou até mesmo as palavras que ele disse pra tentar convencê-la a ceder aos seus caprichos. Ele e Karkaroff possivelmente estariam no mesmo barco, em breve, se as coisas continuassem a tomar o rumo que estavam tomando. Mesmo Pamela, grávida como estava apresentava mais de foco nos caminhos pelos quais sua vida enveredava e assumia uma postura mais felina e combatente.

Um mês após o Baile, Pan e Hope decoravam o quarto do bebê. Haviam escolhido cores neutras, nesse caso amarelo pálido, já que não sabiam o sexo da criança. Enquanto Pan dobrava as minúsculas roupinhas, sentindo que não havia forma daquela criança crescer mais dentro dela, elas conversavam.

-Eu me sinto extremamente diferente. –dizia- É como se pela primeira vez desde que Fawkes me queimou eu fosse apenas uma mulher.

-E porque será isso?

-Acho que a maternidade é magia o bastante para uma pessoa. Mesmo uma bruxa. Eu desfruto intensamente de fazer tudo com minhas próprias mãos, sem usar magia, sou capaz de passar horas sentindo o bebê se mover e não há, pelo menos por agora, aquela sensação meio selvagem, aquele instinto que me regia antes. Eu me sinto calma, serena e há em mim uma sensação de dever cumprido que eu não sei explicar.

-Você e Severus estão construindo uma vida plena da melhor forma possível. E eu me sinto extremamente feliz por vocês. Quando esse bebê nascer será a confirmação de que o destino de vocês realmente pertence um ao outro.

Hope terminou de fixar o mobile de corujas coloridas sobre o berço, e veio sentar-se junto de Pan.

-Há algo que eu gostaria de conversar com você. Algo que me preocupa.

-O que houve? É sobre meu pai?

-Não. –ela fez uma pequena careta- Eu não seria obtusa o bastante para debater esse sentimento indigno que tenho por Sirius com você. Não quando ele e Ninna pareciam tão bem no casamento dos seus avós.

-E o que foi? O que aflige você?

-É Potter.

-Harry? O que há?

-Potter ainda não desvendou o Ovo.

-Mas... a essa altura eu acho que até Delacour já sabe o que há no ovo...

-Krum e Diggory eu sei que já sabem. -Hope garantiu- Só pelo teor das pesquisas que eles fazem já dá pra notar que eles desvendaram a pista. Quanto a Delacour eu não sei...

-Ela deve estar esperando que o Ovo diga que ela vencerá o Torneio só com a força exacerbada de sua beleza...

-Bem provável. –Hope riu- Delacour deve ter alguma coisa boa debaixo daquela beleza toda ou então o Cálice de Fogo não a teria escolhido. Ela dificilmente deixa isso transparecer, mas em todo caso, espero que ela já saiba do que se trata.

-E o que você quer de mim?

-Que você diga a ele.

-Hope! Como organizadora das provas do Torneio muito me admira que você estimule essa transgressão!

-Mas Pan... –ela argumentou- O garoto sequer deveria estar competindo. E ele tem a clara desvantagem de ainda ser do quarto ano. Se você perguntar a Pearll sobre as criaturas que ela conseguiu para o Lago... Você vai realmente querer que ele saiba com o que está lidando.

-Você sugere que eu conte então?

-Discretamente. Sugiro que ao menos lhe dê a pista de abrir o ovo debaixo d'agua. Dificilmente os outros competidores fizeram isso sem receber uma dica. Ou utilize a mocinha... Granger.

-Eu farei isso. –Pan suspirou abrindo um sorriso- Quem vocês pretendem deixar no fundo do lago?

-Eu ainda estou estudando o caso de Delacour, mas provavelmente será sua irmã menor. Harry resgatará Ronald Weasley. Krum está claramente apaixonado por Hermione, e Cedric tem a namorada, Cho.

-Eu gostaria de poder ajudar. –Pan disse com ar sonhador- Parece ser realmente bem animado.

-Você estará recuperada pra tarefa final, e isso é a melhor coisa que poderia nos acontecer. –Hope comentou- Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda o máximo que der.

-Estaremos lá. –ela prometeu- E no labirinto os campeões precisarão trocar uma fralda quando cruzarem determinado corredor.

Hope gargalhou, e Pan sentiu saudades de ouvir aquela satisfação em sua voz. Hope estava mudada desde que tudo aconteceu envolvendo Sirius. A verdade era que Pan notava as mudanças desde que ela quase morreu após o ataque do pet maligno de Voldemort. Agora ela parecia melhor e logo estaria completamente recuperada. Corações partidos saram, ela concluiu.

E o frio instalado pela neve não abandonava Hogwarts. Os dias passavam e Harry nada tinha feito com o ovo. Pan estava no ultimo mês de gestação, e o bebê claramente queria nascer o mais rápido possível. Ela temia que as datas se adiantassem. Em verdade, ela começava a temer o parto, mesmo com Minerva garantindo que tudo ficaria bem.

-Na verdade não fica assim tão bem. –Ninna comentou, servindo a filha de chá na cabana que ocupava com Sirius.

Pan já via aquele lugar como a casa de seus pais. Desde que descobrira que subir e descer escadas com o ventre inchado daquele modo era arriscar-se indevidamente, ela desistiu de ficar em Hogwarts. Severus ia para casa dormir ao seu lado todas as noites, e ela tinha mais tempo de ficar com a mãe.

-Como assim? –Sirius murmurou- Pan nasceu tão rápido.

-Eu sofri por horas, Sirius, o que você está dizendo? Era interminável, eu mal sabia se me manteria sã depois de tudo aquilo. Era como se eu fosse Alice Longbottom e Bella Lestrange me torturasse até a insanidade. E quando você finalmente nasceu...

Pan tinha um olhar aterrorizado e parecia prestes a sair dali e ir para um mundo onde ela não estivesse às vésperas de dar a luz. Sirius parecia mais sensibilizado sobre isso do que Ninna, que claramente tinha deixado as habilidades sociais de confortar alguém em algum lugar do passado.

-Ninna! –Sirius disse para conter a mulher de seguir falando- Querida, vai ficar tudo bem. –ele prometeu acariciando o ventre de Pan, onde seu neto se movia bem devagar- Severus provavelmente esta criando uma poção para que você não sinta tanta dor.

-É, claro. –Ninna percebeu que tinha falado tudo da maneira errada- Que depois de toda a dor e a terrível sensação de que algo maior do que devia está saindo por um lugar que não parece comportar aquilo... há a satisfação. Você olha para aquela pequena coisa coberta de sangue e líquidos estranhos e sabe que depois de um banho nada no mundo será mais importante que isso. Mesmo com todas as fraldas pra trocar e o choro durante as noites e que em algum momento, pessoas do Ministério podem aparecer para arrancar seu bebe dos seus braços e lançar você em Azkaban. Mas vale a pena. –ela sorriu.

Pan encarava o pai com extremo desconforto. Ela sabia que Ninna não estava normal, mas não imaginava que os traumas dela fossem tantos e tão aparentes.

-Pelo menos eu sei que vou sofrer. –murmurou, caminhando com Sirius pela orla do bosque- Muito embora ela tenha falado demais e de forma pouco reconfortante, há a mais pura sinceridade no que ela diz.

-Sim, isso sim. Você ficará na sua casa, até o bebê nascer?

-Eu talvez vá a Hogwarts, ver a Segunda Tarefa, caso ainda tenha condições para isso. Mas provavelmente estarei na minha cama, esperando que ele decida vir ao mundo.

-Eu gostaria de estar com você quando isso acontecer.

-Sim. –ela beijou sua mão- Eu também gostaria disso. Tia Pearll virá busca-lo quando a hora chegar. Até lá... Preste atenção nela. –e olhou para a cabana, onde Ninna tricotava uma veste para o neto- Eu sinto que ela está ficando mais confusa.

-Bem, sim, ela está. Mas deve ser assim mesmo. Não se preocupe com ela. Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre outra coisa.

-Sobre?

Sirius olhou para longe quando encontrou coragem e palavras para dizer o que pretendia.

-Como está Hope?

Pan suspirou. Aquilo tinha custado muito a ele, ela podia ver.

-Bem. Ocupada com o Torneio.

-Remus esteve aqui, você sabe. Pearll e Eric o trouxeram após o casamento dos seus avós.

-Sim.

-Ele me disse que você o convidou para ir ao Baile como par de Hope.

-Imaginei que seria bom pros dois. Eles são livres, e se dão bem.

-Pan, não faça isso. –ele pediu, sem olhar para a filha, sentindo que não podia encontrar as palavras para dizer aquilo sem soar como um cafajeste.

-Você a ama?

-Oh... –ele balançou a cabeça, como se assim pudesse negar mesmo para si- Eu sou uma pessoa podre, querida, eu sei.

-Não... –ela segurou o rosto dele e o fez encará-la- Você não é, pai. Não é de modo algum. Vocês conviveram de perto e eu bem sei quem é aquela pequena. Você se apaixonou e é natural. Ela se apaixonou e também é natural.

-Não é justo. –ele disse- De nenhum modo. Comigo, com ela ou sua mãe.

-Não. Não é. Mas vocês vão superar isso. -ela olhou uma ultima vez para a cabana antes de abraçar o pai. -E o que tiver que ser, será.


	44. Capítulo Quadragésimo Terceiro

_**Capítulo Quadragésimo Terceiro**_

Em casa, ela sentou-se sentindo as costas doerem. Parecia que mover-se era cada vez mais difícil.

-Minha senhora, precisa de alguma coisa? –Bronn perguntou.

-Não, Bronn. –ela disse colocando uma almofada às costas- Apenas me avise quando Sr. Snape chegar. Ou melhor, diga a ele que eu estou na biblioteca.

Mas Severus não chegava nunca. Ela jantou sanduiches de atum, ainda na biblioteca, terminando a leitura de um livro, e esperou que ele surgisse. Mas ele parecia que não viria pra casa essa noite, e também não enviou nenhum aviso. Quando ele apareceu, ela cochilava com o livro apoiado na barriga.

-Pan? –ele chamou baixinho- Querida, acorde. Você deveria estar na cama.

-O que houve? Por que demorou tanto? –ela perguntou esfregando os olhos.

-Potter. -e o sobrenome de Harry foi despejado com asco.

-O que ele fez?

-Invadiu meu armário.

-O quê?! Por que?

Severo fez um gesto impaciente com a cabeça e foi servir-se de whisky.

-E pra completar Olho Tonto ainda está encobrindo o delinquentezinho!

-Alastor está encobrindo um infrator? -ela murmurou interessadíssima sentando-se mais ereta.

-Humrum... -Severo disse dentro do copo fitando-a com os olhos faiscando frustração.

-Detalhe isso, por favor...

Ele respirou fundo e sentou-se no sofá, estendendo-lhe a mão para que ela se juntasse a ele. Pan sentou-se com dificuldades, deixando escapar um gemido de dor nas costas.

-Você precisa de uma massagem?

-Agradeceria mais uma poção pra dor. –ela disse- Mas está tudo bem, eu já quase me habituei a esse desconforto.

Mas mesmo assim ele massageou suas costas como a posição no sofá permitiu. Ela sentiu-se melhor, mais relaxada, e ficou ali, agarrando o encosto do sofá enquanto ouvia o que ele dizia.

-Bom, eu estava no meu escritório me trocando para vir para casa quando ouvi um barulho nos armários. Sai rapidamente e encontrei um dos armários abertos, com Ararambóia e outros ingredientes da Polissuco faltando.

-Harry sabe fazer a polissuco? Oh, meu Deus! -Pan se sobressaltou- Ele não pode estar fazendo isso! Nunca se deve usar animais com a Polissuco...

-O que você realmente acha que Potter está fazendo? –Severus franziu a testa com estranheza.

-Ele vai usar a polissuco pra virar peixe, sapo, alguma coisa aquática pra poder cumprir a tarefa...

-Pan, eu duvido muito que Potter saiba o que é a Segunda Tarefa. -Severus balançou negativamente a cabeça- E se sabe, ele acabou de descobrir.

-Vamos, continue... -ela moveu a mão dele para um lugar particularmente dolorido- Você pegou o Harry?

-Não. -ele disse meio decepcionado consigo mesmo- Mas eu sei que Moody sabia onde ele estava.

-Por que você diz isso?

-O Ovo de Ouro estava no corredor. Potter estava em algum lugar por ali debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade.

-Sev, você está meio obcecado com Harry. Sempre esteve, em verdade. Existem quatro ovos de ouro em Hogwarts...

-E apenas um pergaminho como aquele que eu quase confisquei dele no ano passado, e que você e Lupin tão ensaiadamente tentaram me fazer crer que era um produto inofensivo da Zonko's.

-E o que você acha que é aquilo?

-No mínimo? Um mapa. Ou algo que o permita andar pelo castelo sem ser descoberto e isso tem um enorme dedo torto do seu pai, Sra. Snape.

-Do meu pai?

-Oh sim! Isso justifica as expedições bem sucedidas dos Marotos por Hogwarts nos tempos da escola.

-E você pegou o pergaminho?

-Não. Moody o confiscou. Tem outra coisa que me incomoda.

-Que coisa?

-Ele anda dando muitas dicas a respeito do meu passado. -o tom de Severus foi ressentido e um pouco mais baixo do que o habitual- Principalmente agora que você não está por lá para respondê-lo insolentemente. Dumbledore devia cuidar disso, logo as desconfianças serão reacendidas e você sabe como isso funciona.

Ela sabia como aquilo o machucava. Além de ter que se sacrificar como ele se sacrificaria, ainda precisava provar para pessoas que nada tinham a ver com o que ele faria, que não conheciam as verdades escondidas por trás da máscara de Mestre impiedoso de Poções.

-Mas já chega... -ele disse tomando o ultimo gole de seu whisky e colocando o copo de whisky na mesinha ao lado do sofá- Como foi o seu dia?

-Estive com meus pais. Minha serena e equilibrada mãe me deu detalhes sobre como será intensamente desesperador trazer nosso filho ao mundo dentro de alguns dias. –ela suspirou- Minha mãe não está nada bem.

-Nada bem?

-O papai contou que ela está cada vez mais alheia a tudo. Parece que a loucura dela está se acentuando... E hoje eu percebi que ele não diz isso por acaso.

-É compreensível. Ela foi diagnosticada como demente em Azkaban. Você sabe como funciona esse tipo de coisas.

-Eu sequer tenho como tratá-la...

-Pensaremos em algo.

-Papai conversou comigo sobre Hope.

-Ele não está pensando em...? Não permita Pan. Não permita que ele se aproxime dela como se eles pudessem.

-Você se preocupa com Hope.

-Claro. –ele disse como se fosse obvio- Você não? Um homem como seu pai...

-Como assim um homem como meu pai? –ela desafiou.

-Casado. –ele disse apontando o obvio- Com uma bela esposa precisando de ajuda. Eu não gosto do seu pai, Pan. Eu nem tentarei fingir que sim. Eu o entendo sobre Hope, mas não há forma disso ser algo correto.

-Ele parece que consegue gostar de você menos ainda depois do nosso casamento.

Severo riu com certo desdém presumido.

-Posso lhe dizer uns vinte motivos que justificariam isso.

-Você viu Hope ultimamente? -ela perguntou.

-Hope está estranha. Ela está mais magra, mais séria e mais calada do que nunca.

-Você acha que seja apenas coração partido?

-Excesso de trabalho também. O Torneio exige muito dela.

Era 24 de Fevereiro. Harry havia passado a noite na biblioteca. Pan olhava para Dumbledore com um misto de raiva e desamparo. Severus andava de um lado para o outro na diretoria.

-Eles já estão no fundo do Lago. -Minerva informou entrando na sala- Madame Máxime e Karkaroff estarão aqui em alguns minutos.

-Obrigado, querida. -Dumbledore murmurou fitando o teto, absorto em pensamentos.

Minerva saiu.

-Ele vai morrer. -Severus disse- Ele não tem a solução. Ele não sabe como fazer.

-Acalme-se, meu caro...

-Acalmar-se! -Pan exclamou mal podendo ficar de pé sem ajuda- Como Harry vai fazer para entrar no lago e...?

-Pamela, se ele não souber, ele não vai entrar...

-Albus, nós estamos falando de Potter! -Severus continuou.

-São oito horas da manhã. Se alguma coisa pra ajudar Harry precisasse ser feita, ela já deve estar em andamento.

Severus não aceitou isso. Ele saiu da diretoria batendo a porta, ignorando a presença de Eric no corredor. Pan pensou em segui-lo, mas como andar exigia demais dela, ela aparatou para as masmorras e o esperou. Ainda havia fogo nas cortinas quando ele apareceu num corredor.

-Sev? O que você vai fazer?

-Guelricho... -ele disse olhando por cima do ombro- Você vai dar Guelricho a Potter.

-Mas... as regras...

-Regras? Que regras funcionaram quando aceitaram Potter neste Torneio? -ele parou diante de uma porta e abriu.

Pamela sabia que era a passagem direta aos aposentos dele, que ela mesma nunca tinha usado, mesmo eles sendo seus aposentos também. Ele escancarou um armário ao chegar no laboratório. Procurou pelas etiquetas dispostas em ordem alfabética. As mãos girando os vidrinhos enquanto os olhos liam rapidamente. Ele pegou um pote e abriu. A expressão em seu rosto deixou evidente que aquilo não estava correto.

-Está vazio... -ele murmurou lívido- Vazio!

-Acalme-se. Vai ficar tudo bem, querido... Eu vou cuidar pra que nada aconteça...

-Como você fará isso? Você sequer pode manter a si mesma a salvo nessas condições, por Merlin!

-Shh... Calma. –Pan o abraçou.

-Eu... eu prometi que ele ficaria vivo, que ele ficaria bem... Mas Dumbledore dificulta minha vida...

-Meu amor, confie em mim.

Ele ergueu os olhos para encará-la.

-Eu confio. -disse afundando o rosto novamente nos cabelos dela.

-Ainda existe alguma possibilidade de você conseguir ensinar o Feitiço Cabeça de Bolha a Harry até a hora da prova?

-Não. -ele disse sem pensar- Eu não sei... Pode valer a tentativa.

Mas Severus não o encontrou na Sala Comunal ou em seus dormitórios. As pessoas que poderiam saber onde o garoto estava, agora eram iscas de peixe dentro do lago.

-Uma hora. -ele disse impaciente- Falta uma hora.

Pan estava sentada confortavelmente numa cadeira de praia colocada na plataforma para ela e ficou observando as pessoas chegarem. Dumbledore e Minerva logo se posicionaram ao seu lado acompanhados de Karkaroff e Madame Máxime. Fleur, Cedrico e Krum aproximaram-se de seus diretores.

-Onde estava Harry? –Minerva perguntou- Albus?

-Deve estar a caminho.

Ele não estava em nenhum lugar a vista. Dumbledore e Minerva olhavam em volta tentando disfarçar a impaciência. Pan tentava olhar para Hogwarts e ver se o menino iria aparecer. Os olhos apurados de Fênix o enxergaram, correndo com toda pressa do mundo para onde eles estavam.

Ela olhou para os competidores e sentiu o estômago revirar. Hope verificava o cronômetro, parecia um pouco mais magra e tinha cortado os cabelos. Pan sequer ouviu as palavras de Bagman e Dumbledore, sentindo o nervosismo dominar seus sentidos.

A prova teve inicio. Cedrico e Fleur usaram o feitiço "cabeça de bolha", mas Krum foi além, com uma semi transformação em tubarão que era realmente impressionante. Harry, com a água do Lago altura dos joelhos, mastigava uma coisa estranha, viscosa. Pan o olhou aflita. Estava bem próxima dele na plataforma.

-Tudo bem? –perguntou

E ele ergueu o polegar em resposta afirmativamente e logo mergulhou no lago. Essa espera foi maior e mais difícil.

-Percebe agora como eu tinha razão sobre ele estar invadindo meus armários?

-Como? –Pan franziu a testa.

-Guelricho Pan. –ele respondeu- Potter está usando Guelricho, e meu laboratório é o único lugar onde isso pode ser encontrado em Hogwarts.

-Bom... Pelo menos ele está competindo com segurança, certo?

Severus precisou concordar, mesmo contrariado.

Quando Fleur Delacour precisou se retirada do lago por Pearll, que era a especialista que estava verificando o lago, Pan sentiu a primeira contração chegando. Era bem desconfortável, e parecia muito com as dores nas costas que sentia antes, mas dessa vez estava bem mais intenso.

-Sev... –ela chamou em voz baixa.

-Sim? –ele abaixou-se um pouco para ouvi-la melhor.

-Eu acho que está começando.

-Não... Já fazem vinte minutos. –ele olhou o relógio.

-Não querido. –ela disse acariciando o ventre- Falo disso.

O rosto de Severus transformou-se completamente. Ele parecia em pânico, mas lutava para estar sereno, olhava pra Pan preocupado, mas ela parecia tranquila. Ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e alisou a barriga, tentando entender como ela podia ter certeza que estava começando.

-O que eu faço? –perguntou.

-Eu acho que levara algum tempo ainda. Vamos esperar.

-Avisarei sua avó.

-Não ainda. –ela segurou sua mão- Eu estou bem.

Minutos depois Dumbledore, que apontava para uma cabeça no meio do Lago. Era Cedrico, que vinha nadando, arrastando Cho Chang com ele. Bagman ajoelhou-se na beirada do camarote e segurou a moça pelos ombros, enquanto Hagrid ajudava Cedrico a sair da água. Cho tossia e cuspia, meio tonta. Foi posta numa cadeira ao lado de Pan.

-Tudo bem? -perguntou Pan olhando para a moça e entregando-lhe um cobertor.

-O que houve...? –ela estava desorientada.

-Cedrico vai explicar. -Pan disse- Você se sente bem, precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não... –ela disse suavemente, esboçando um tímido sorriso- Não, esta tudo bem.

-Eu vi o Harry. -Cedrico disse para quem estava na plataforma- Ele chegou lá nos Sereianos antes de mim.

-Como? -Dumbledore franziu o cenho- Ele está lá?

-Sim. - Cedrico confirmou aquecendo-se com um feitiço, o braço em torno de Cho- Ele não quer deixar ninguém lá.

Pan sorriu orgulhosa do garoto. Dumbledore fez um meneio com a cabeça e foi sentar-se junto com os outros juízes. O próximo a chegar foi Krum, com Hermione. Ele saltou para cima da plataforma agilmente, enquanto Hermione era erguida por Cedrico. Pan abriu um sorriso, vendo Severus entregar um cobertor para Hermione.

-O Harry, ele...? –Hermione veio para junto de Pan, que nesse instante sentia novamente a estranha e desesperadora dor nas costas.

-Shhh... -Pan disse tentando acalmá-la segurando sua mão- Ele está lá nos Sereianos, segundo o Cedrico. –e interrompeu-se para deixar escapar um gemido com uma careta de dor.

-Você está bem? –Hermione perguntou mais alto do que devia.

-Está tudo sob controle. –Pan sorriu.

-Pamela, talvez devêssemos ir pra casa. –Severus sugeriu.

-Não ainda. –ela disse- Harry esta indo bem, Mione.

-Como ele conseguiu?

-Guelricho. -Pan respondeu sorrindo- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Minerva então pareceu notar que Severus estava mais tenso do que o normal.

-O que houve? –ela se aproximou- Pamela?

-Acho que esta começando. –ela murmurou- Mas não é pra tanto ainda.

-Você não devia estar aqui! –Minerva se assustou- Pan...

-Quando Harry chegar. Eu prometo que quando ele chegar eu vou pra onde vocês quiserem. Esta perfeitamente suportável.

-Seu bebê vai nascer? –Hermione perguntou num sussurro.

-Sim. Não vamos pensar nisso agora. –ela pediu- Vejam só.. –e apontou o lago- Rony e... Gabriele Delacour? -exclamou assustada.

Mas não teve tempo de preocupar-se com isso, já que nesse instante, mais forte do que nunca, ela sentiu uma real contração. Não gritou nem fez muito alarde, mas Severus, Minerva e Albus, bem como Hermione que estava bem próxima dela puderam perceber.

-Albus... Harry esta a tempo demais no lago... –ela disse com a voz esgoelada- Alguém tem que ir até lá.

-Pearll já mergulhou. –ele curvou-se sobre ela- O que você precisa de mim, querida?

-Oh... –ela gemeu contidamente- Oh, eu preciso ir pra casa.

-Dumbledore... as barreiras de aparatação... –Severus parecia mais nervoso do que nunca. –Pan, você acha que consegue aparatar?

-Não... –ela disse com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos- Não, eu não consigo.

-Tudo bem... As barreiras estão suspensas. –Albus informou após executar um feitiço- Leve-a agora, eu irei ate lá assim que tudo estiver terminado por aqui.

-Harry! –Hermione correu para a beira da plataforma, quando Harry surgiu.

Pan olhou por entre Minerva e Severus, que a circulavam e tranquilizou-se quando percebeu que de fato era o garoto. Ele foi retirado da água e envolvido por um cobertor.

-Mais tranquila? –Severus perguntou, quando ela finalmente pode ficar de pé.

-Sim. –e segurou-se forte nele.

-Respire fundo.

-Esta tudo bem, não está doendo agora.

-Minerva, você virá conosco?

-Sim. –ela certificou-se que Harry estava inteiro e aproximou-se do casal.

E no momento seguinte, eles estavam diante das portas dos aposentos dos Snape. Pan foi acomodada na cama enquanto Severus ia até Hogwarts procurar por Madame Pomfrey. Minerva sentava-se junto da neta e tentava fazer com que Pan se mantivesse calma.

-Está tudo bem... Apenas respire fundo. Você está com medo, eu sei. Mas é assim que as coisas funcionam, logo tudo estará acabado e seu bebê estará em seus braços.

-Dói. –ela gemeu quando a contração veio- Dói como eu não sabia que existia dor no mundo.

-Sim, amor... eu sei. Mas agora respire. O segredo está em respirar. Apenas respire.

A espera foi cruel. Sentado no chão, ao lado da porta da quarto, Severus sentia-se derrotado. O lugar estava imperturbável e ele só sabia das noticias quando Minerva tinha a boa vontade de vir contar. Ela não estava muito bem, nervosa e insegura.

Pearll tinha ido em busca de Sirius, e quando voltou, não conseguiu ficar por perto para ouvir. Ela e Hope estavam no andar inferior, esperando que tudo acabasse. Ninna tinha preferido não ir, nesse dia sentindo-se particularmente confusa. Mas Sirius estava ali, largado no chão tal como ele, igualmente parecendo desolado. Dumbledore havia conjurado poltronas para que eles se acomodassem melhor, mas Severus não conseguia se mover do chão.

-Como ela está? -perguntou desesperado quando a porta se abriu e Minerva saiu enxugando as mãos no avental.

-Vai nascer. Não será logo, mas vai nascer.

-Eu posso vê-la?

-Eu posso vê-la, Minerva, por favor...? –Severus e Sirius pediram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês não sabem o que estão pedindo. Eu queria me privar de vê-la sofrendo tanto...

-É minha esposa, Minerva. Por favor.

-Minha filha. –Sirius ajuntou.

Minerva encarou Albus, que deu de ombros e disse apenas:

-Quando as meninas nasceram você bem me tinha exatamente ao seu lado.

-E você não é nem um pouco traumatizado por isso? –ela perguntou.

-Pelo contrário. Eu sou sortudo por poder ter presenciado tal milagre.

Com isso não havia mais o que dizer. Ela deixou que Sirius entrasse para vê-la por alguns minutos. Sabia que quando fosse a vez de Severus ele não sairia mais de lá.

-Hey, querida... –Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela, sentindo que suas pernas eram feitas de marshmellows- Sua avó disse que você esta indo muito bem.

Mas Pan estava suada, corada, cansada e parecia muito irritada. Ela olhou para ele como se desejasse morrer.

-Eu não aguento isso, pai... Eu devia estar no St. Mungus com alguém tirando o bebe de dentro de mim sem que eu me desse conta...

-Eu sinto tanto por isso... –ele acariciou sua testa suada- Sinto mesmo, meu amor. Eu trocaria de lugar com você, sem pensar duas vezes.

-Você não faz ideia do que está dizendo... –ela murmurou baixinho, lágrimas doloridas escorrendo por seu rosto- E ainda ficaremos horas assim... Certo Poppy?

-Bem, você pode ter sorte e dilatar mais rápido.

-Não há nada que possamos fazer? Algo, uma poção?

-Eu já dei a ela o que poderia dar. Esperemos que faça efeito.

Pomfrey descobrira sobre Sirius e Ninna quando Pan invadiu Azkaban. Albus e Minerva tinham decidido contar-lhe aquele segredo, já que imaginavam que Ninna possivelmente poderia necessitar de algum apoio de poções ou procedimentos para sentir-se melhor. Ela ainda tinha um leve desconforto quando precisava ver os Black, mas estava se habituando.

O suplicio de Pan durou até a tarde. Severus estava com ela já faziam horas e horas. Tinha ajudado a mulher a passar pela maior parte das contrações, e agora o bebe parecia estar pronto quando para vir ao mundo.

-Falta pouco Pan... –Madame Pomfrey garantiu- Um pouco mais de força e ele estará aqui, nos seus braços...

Ela fazia força, com Severus estimulando-a a prosseguir, Minerva secando sua testa, e Pearll, que finalmente tomara uma decisão sobre estar com a sobrinha naquele momento, auxiliando Madame Pomfrey. A dor era excruciante, mas quando o choro do bebe encheu o ar, Pan descobriu porque diziam tanto que aquilo valia a pena.

-É uma menina... –Pearll anunciou, com a pequena nos braços enquanto Pomfrey finalizava o parto.

Pan não sabia se conseguiria segurá-la. Estava quase que derretida em forma de suor sobre a cama e tudo o que sabia fazer era chorar entre satisfação e dor. Severus viu Minerva terminar de envolver a menina numa manta. Para ele, aquilo era a maior de todas as vitorias do mundo. Sua filha berrava para o mundo que estava viva, com eles, pronta para ser nomeada e tratada como a princesa que era.

Pan sorria fracamente agora, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Severus, com a menina nos braços, vindo entregar-lhe sua filha. Ela deixou que ele a posicionasse sobre seu peito, e o bebe, que ainda chorava, acalmou-se aos poucos.

-Ela é idêntica a você nessas idades. –ele disse, secando as lágrimas da mulher enquanto ela decifrava o rostinho do bebê- Idêntica.

-Olhos azuis dos Dumbledore... –ela sorriu- E a promessa de cabelos negros

-Sim... –Severus sorriu, quase não podendo conter o choro de emoção que se entalava em sua garganta- Sim, meu amor...

-Sev... –Pan o olhou- Ela precisará de um nome.

-Sim, sim um nome. –ele a observou- Decidimos que escolheríamos quando ela nascesse, certo?

-Sim, mas você foi quem disse com toda certeza que era uma menina. –Pan estava cansada e falava baixinho- Você deve ter um nome em mente...

Ele tinha alguns, mas não queria ser deixado com a responsabilidade de escolher o nome sozinho.

-Como chamaremos nossa filha, Severus?

-Como você gostaria de chama-la?

-Como sua mãe. Eileen. –ela sorriu.

Severus sentiu algo queimar seus olhos, e naquele instante ele descobriu que seria impossível amar mais aquela mulher do que já amava. Ele encostou o rosto no dela e chorou, mesmo com as pessoas que estavam em volta.

-O nome dela será Meredith. –ele disse- Mas ela terá Eileen por segundo nome, e quando ela crescer, ela poderá escolher como será chamada.

-Meredith é o nome que havíamos debatido antes. –ela murmurou.

-Sim... É um lindo e sonoro nome. Um lindo nome para uma linda criança.

-Meredith... –Pan sibilou, e a menina abriu os olhos e a encarou, como se respondesse ao chamado.

Para os dois, aquele sinal bastou. E agora, orgulhosamente, eles eram os pais da pura criança que o mundo poderia conhecer.


	45. Capítulo Quadragésimo Quarto

_**Capítulo Quadragésimo Quarto**_

Papoula Pomfrey concentrava-se em curar Pan. Feitiços, poções, e uma boa quantidade de dicas sobre como cuidar do bebê.

-Que poção é essa? –Severus perguntou, quando viu a enfermeira despejar o conteúdo numa taça.

-Poção Revigorante. –e entregou o cálice a Pan.

-Não. –ele disse, impedindo a mulher de beber aquilo- Você não precisa ficar acordada ou ativa. Você precisa dormir e descansar naturalmente.

-Mas Severus...

-O dia foi terrivelmente longo Pan. –ele disse- Essa poção vai apenas prolongar mais esse dia. Você tem que descansar.

-Mas logo agora que minha filha nasceu? –ela protestou- Agora que eu posso vê-la, e passar um tempo com ela? Oh, eu estou exausta, sim, mas eu jamais abriria mão de cuidar dela para ter uma noite de sono.

-Por enquanto. –Minerva comentou com bom humor, com a bisneta nos braços. – Depois tudo o que você vai querer é uma noite de sono.

-Mas então? Você vai tomar a poção ou não? –Pomfrey perguntou.

-Eu estou tão cansada... –ela disse num gemido- E sim, eu gostaria muito de dormir. Mas sim, eu também quero muito estar com ela.

-Você estará com ela a vida toda. –Severus prometeu- Descanse.

-Eu poderia, pelo menos, tomar um banho antes? –ela abriu um sorriso cansado- Eu sei que estou limpa e curada, mas eu preciso de um pouco de agua quente.

Severus a ajudou a ficar de pé. Ela se surpreendeu por não sentir sequer a mais mínima dor. Era como se estivesse finalmente recuperada de uma forte gripe. Ainda assim, estava um pouco tonta, e deixou que o marido a ajudasse no caminho até o banheiro, onde ele preparou um banho quente para ela. Pan se despiu, ainda achando bastante estranho seu ventre estar liso e plano depois de todos aqueles meses em que Meredith se formava dentro dela. Era como se ela nunca tivesse estado gravida, muito embora, os seios cheios de leite, indicassem o contrário.

Ela entrou na água sentindo a excelente sensação de relaxamento apoderar-se dos seus músculos. Severus sentou-se na borda da banheira e observou a mulher acomodar-se fechando os olhos evidenciando todo seu cansaço.

-Você foi uma guerreira hoje, meu amor. –ele disse, beijando a mão que segurava.

-Todas as mães são, eu acredito. –ela murmurou- Não imaginei que fosse tão difícil.

-Mas você enfrentou tudo isso e agora nosso premio está nos braços da avó, pronta para ser colocada no berço.

-Ela é perfeita, certo? Você contou seus dedinhos? –e Pan pareceu preocupada, como se aquilo fosse de vital importância.

-Sim. –ele riu- Eu contei. Verifiquei suas orelhas, agradeci aos deuses por ela ter seu nariz, e sim, de fato, é uma menina.

Meredith chorava no quarto, de forma inconsolável. Minerva sabia que aquele choro podia ser consolado apenas pelo seio da mãe, e com isso, levou a pequena até onde Pan estava, ainda dentro da água quente, sentindo toda a tensão do seu corpo se esvair.

-Ela está com fome. –informou, murmurando um feitiço que deixou a pequena despida, e a entregou a mãe, que a acomodou em seus braços, ainda dentro d'água.

Meredith se espreguiçou, muito grata por estar de volta a um ambiente aquático e tão aconchegante como aquele. Pan já havia passado mais de uma hora apenas admirando o rostinho dela logo que ela nasceu, mas não parecia ser o bastante.

-Como eu devo fazer? –ela olhou para Minerva.

-Apenas deixe que ela sugue.

O desconforto era grande, mas Meredith estava muito grata por estar sendo alimentada. Pan sentia uma estranha dor, mas logo aquilo se acalmaria, Minerva garantiu. Severus permanecia ali, junto com elas, pronto para vivenciar cada pequeno momento. Quando Meredith estava, por fim, saciada, Pan a entregou ao pai, que cuidadosamente envolveu a filha numa manta felpuda, e a levou para o quarto. Minerva ajudou Pan a sair do banho, secou seus cabelos, entregou-lhe uma camisola e a colocou na cama, cujos lençóis tinham sido trocados por um dos elfos. Ela, por fim, adormeceu.

Ao despertar, Hope estava com ela. Sentada numa cadeira de balanço, embalando Meredith no que parecia ser a metade da manhã.

-Veja só, Meri... –ela conversava com o bebê- Veja quem acordou...

Pan sorriu, sentando-se na cama, ainda sentindo-se muito cansada. Hope veio trazer Meredith para a mãe e sentou-se junto da amiga.

-Onde estão todos? –Pan esfregou os olhos bocejando.

-Seus avós estão em Hogwarts. Pearll acaba de levar sua mãe de volta a cabana com Sirius. Ela não parecia exatamente muito confortável aqui.

-Ela conheceu Meri? Porque não me acordaram para que eu pudesse vê-la?

-Você realmente esta perguntando isso? –Hope riu- Depois de todo aquele esforço?

-Bem... sim.

-Ninguém pensou em despertar você. Mas sim, sua mãe passou um tempo cuidando da neta, e logo pediu que fosse levada de volta.

-Minha mãe não está bem... –Pan comentou beijando a cabecinha da filha.

-Eu pude notar. Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

-Não, querida. –Pan agradeceu- Eu acho que será assim daqui por diante.

Meredith estava cumprindo o primeiro mês de vida, e a rotina da casa dos Snape girava em torno dela. Pan tinha, solenemente, se desligado de tudo o que envolvesse seu trabalho ou o que quer que fosse que não estivesse relacionado com sua pequena. Severus voltava para casa todos os dias, como todo pai de família comum, e passava a noite cuidando da filha, enquanto Pan tinha seu merecido descanso. Hope era presença constante, e Pan era completamente grata por isso, já que ela e Meredith tinham um claro vinculo.

Sirius e Ninna estavam sempre por perto, embora Ninna estivesse cada vez mais distante e confusa. Costumava sair para caminhar pelo bosque por longas horas. Sirius geralmente a acompanhava, mas as vezes ela insistia que precisava ficar sozinha. Ele a entendia, após tanto tempo trancafiada em Azkaban, e sendo ela uma pessoa tão adepta a natureza, que era bom estar livre daquele modo novamente. O casamento deles não era exatamente um casamento. Numa das vezes em que encontrou Hope na casa dos Snape, Ninna comentou naturalmente, como se estivesse debatendo sobre o clima: _"Ah, então você é Hope? A moça que Sirius ama?"_

-Você tem que admitir que nenhum de vocês dois está, exatamente, disfarçando isso. –Pearll comentou, sentada na bancada da cozinha, enquanto Pan servia chocolate quente para elas. Meredith dormia calmamente numa cesta acolchoada sobre o balcão.

-Não pode ser. –Hope disse parecendo profundamente miserável, depois que Eric saiu para levar o casal embora- Não é certo.

Pan não dizia nada. Ela começava a pensar que aquilo sim, era o correto. Sua mãe precisava de ajuda, precisava de cuidados, e todos ali estavam se esforçando para que aquilo fosse possível. Sirius era a principal peça na recuperação da esposa. Mas Ninna não mostrava melhora alguma, e Hope parecia cada vez mais apelativa com aquela sua postura de negar seus sentimentos até para si mesma. Sirius estava completamente envolvido, mesmo quase nunca vendo a moça.

-Treze anos na situação em que eles estavam. –Pearll dizia- Treze longos anos. O casamento deles sucumbiu, assim como a mente de Ninna. É duro para mim dizer com todas as letras, mas essa é a verdade. Sirius tentou, mesmo claramente apaixonado por você, manter o casamento vivo. Mas não há mais forma disso ser possível.

-Aquela mulher passou treze anos apodrecendo em Azkaban, tendo sua mente sugada por dementadores... Ela perdeu tudo! E quando finalmente está livre, eu deliberadamente arrancarei dela seu marido? Você está ouvindo a si mesma, Pearll? Sua irmã?

-Eu não estou dizendo que você deva fazer isso. Estou dizendo que o fim do casamento deles não é sua culpa.

-Eu não condenaria nenhum dos dois, se por acaso... –Pan interrompeu-se.

-Se por acaso...? –Pearll estimulou.

-Se por acaso vocês decidissem ficar juntos. Minha mãe conversa comigo como se eu fosse Tia P, por exemplo. Ela me conta alguns detalhes, ela não tem filtro com isso.

-Ela nunca teve. Ninna sempre foi extremamente progressiva.

-Ela me conta sobre as intimidades deles, que são basicamente inexistentes. E quando digo intimidades, me refiro ao que vai desde beijos ao ato em si. Eles tentaram muito no começo, estavam indo bem. Mas ela piorou.

-Sirius contou a ela que ama outra pessoa. –Pearll comentou.

-E como ela reagiu? –Hope parecia chocada.

-Surpreendentemente bem. Ela se alegrou por ele. Disse que aquilo fazia sentido. E logo em seguida, perguntou se ele poderia, por favor, colocar no canal de culinária.

-Ela não esta magoada?

-Ela simplesmente não se importa. –Pan respondeu- Ela está livre, está bem e feliz. E meu pai é seu amigo. Não é mais seu marido.

-O que você viu em Sirius, Hope…? –Pearll comentou balançando a cabeça- Eu posso entender Pan e Severus, eu juro que sim. Mas você e Sirius ainda não me entra na cabeça.

-Não existe "Hope e Sirius". –ela disse apenas- Existe apenas uma garota apaixonada pelo pai da melhor amiga, intrigante o bastante para que ele se interesse de volta. Você podem dizer o que quiserem, mas Sirius se sente atraído e apenas isso.

Pan sabia que não. Sirius tinha contado a ela como tudo havia começado. Como eles tinham construído aquilo, muito embora lutassem contra. Hope era linda, seus cabelos de cobre, seus olhos e o belo formato dos lábios. Era madura, interessante, boa. Ele falava dela e cada palavra saia permeada de amor. E ela o fazia do mesmo modo, embora parecesse muito mais sofrida do que apaixonada.

Para completar, os problemas começaram a surgir. Pan e Meredith visitavam Hogwarts pela primeira vez desde que ela nascera. Nos braços da mãe, que caminhava com ela pelo jardim, enquanto o pai as acompanhava, Meredith parecia muito curiosa, observando tudo a sua volta. Para um bebe de pouco mais de um mês de vida, ela era bem ativa. Foi quando Eric, em sua forma alada, surgiu diante deles. A mensagem que ele transmitiu para a mente de Pan era muito clara:

-Ninna está desaparecida.

Atordoada, ela observou a fênix desaparecer. Severus, ainda bem assustado pela estranha aparição, encarou a esposa, que tinha um certo pavor no olhar.

-Minha mãe... –ela disse passando Meredith para os braços de Severus, já que temia que perderia as forças e deixaria a pequena cair- Minha mãe está desaparecida!

-Desaparecida? –ele aninhou a menina nos braços- Como?

-Não sei. –ela virou-se para voltar ao castelo, andando rapidamente- Mas eu vou descobrir.

E aparatou. Surgiu diante de Dumbledore, que parecia estar bem preocupado, embora apenas permanecesse tenso, olhando para frente com a cabeça apoiada na ponta dos dedos. Minerva, por sua vez, parecia um furacão.

-O que aconteceu?

-Sirius me enviou seu patrono para dizer que Ninna não está em lugar nenhum. –Minerva respondeu- Disse que ela saiu essa manhã para uma de suas caminhadas e jamais voltou.

-Pearll e Eric foram ajudar a procurar. Você também deve ir.

-O que vocês acham que pode ter acontecido? –Pan estava apavorada.

-Não sei... Estou pensando numa forma de descobrir o que houve.–Albus disse calmamente.

-Usarei um viratempo para dar minhas aulas e ajudar a procurar. –Minerva disse, indo até o armário do marido e tirando de lá um artefato com sua correntezinha de ouro.

-Vovó...

-Eu não posso ficar aqui! –ela disse bastante contrariada- Não posso ficar sentada como Albus está fazendo!

-Minerva... –ele disse balançando a cabeça- Eu estou _pensando_.

-Enquanto deveria estar _agindo_. –e completamente furiosa, ela saiu do escritório.

-Pan, encontre sua mãe. –Albus parecia triste- Eu irei me reunir a vocês em breve. Peça que Severus vá com você.

-Mas, Meredith...

-Deixe Meri comigo.

Pan estreitou os olhos. Se havia algo que ela ainda lembrava muito bem, era da ocasião onde ele sugeriu que ela abortasse seu bebê. Pan sabia que Albus via Meredith como um instrumento para o retorno do Lorde das Trevas, e embora pudesse ter encontrado em seu coração lugar para compreendê-lo, ela jamais o perdoaria por aquilo. Seus instintos de fênix, outrora adormecidos durante a gravidez, gritavam agora como se o desaparecimento de Ninna, fosse um plano de Dumbledore para poder estar sozinho com Meredith.

-Pan, eu apenas contatarei Hope. –ele disse, percebendo através do rosto dela no que ela estava pensando.

-Eu faço isso.

E se retirou.

-Precisamos tomar as medidas necessárias para nos proteger... -Severus dizia quando depois de horas de busca, eles se reagruparam na cabana- Se ela for pega nós teremos graves problemas...

-Ela pode contar tudo. –Pearll murmurou- Ela sequer saberia que está contando, tão confusa ela está.

-A extração de memórias comprometerá a todos nós. O testemunho dela já não será o nosso primeiro problema.-Pan dizia- Hope acabou conseguindo usar isso como recurso novo do Ministério. Não podemos deixar que ela seja capturada e não podemos nos expor.

-Black precisará de outro lugar para se esconder. –Severus pontuou, ignorando o sogro que estava ali, em forma de cachorro- Essa cabana, embora muito acolhedora, está comprometida.

-O que você já tentou, Tia Pearll?

-Todos os feitiços rastreadores e já segui uma coruja.

-Não vamos encontra-la. –Eric murmurou, usando um roupão de lã, após voltar da forma de fênix.

Pan estava na mesma situação, usando um robe de seda conjurado pelo marido, quando ela voltou da transformação, após sobrevoar o bosque por horas. Ela também acreditava que eles não a encontrariam.

-Porque não? –Pearll murmurou.

-Ela não quer ser encontrada. Ela pegou a varinha de Sirius e aparatou para longe daqui.

-Não há rastros. –Pan suspirou, sentando-se na banqueta que ficava no balcão da cozinha, segurando os lados do robe bem juntos ao corpo- Ela fugiu.

-Que motivos ela teria? –Sirius perguntou, voltando à forma humana, enquanto ocultava a nudez atrás da cortina.

-Não sei. –Pan respondeu depois de respirar fundo.

-Ninna não estava bem, quero dizer... mentalmente. Mas ela estava feliz aqui. E mesmo com todas as dificuldades desse abismo de treze anos entre nós, estávamos tentando. Ela não fugiria simplesmente.

-Ela poderia imaginar que estava abrindo caminho para Hope. –Pearll comentou.

-Dificilmente. –Sirius disse- Muitas vezes Ninna sequer sabia que estava fora de Azkaban. Ela mal sabia sobre Hope. E no fim das contas, sequer há algo para ela saber.

Eles ficaram em silencio. Pearll refletia se devia ou não contar sobre suas desconfianças após os depoimentos no Ministério. Eric, conhecendo cada detalhe da mente dela, sabia que ela estava prestes a fazer isso, e a impediu.

-Acho que devemos encontrar Albus. –disse no exato momento em que Pearll tomou coragem para falar, impedindo-a de continuar.

-Ele ainda está em Hogwarts?

-Não, ele está tentando fazer algo muito elaborado nesse bosque, para definir realmente o que houve.

-Se o Ministério a encontrar, você saberia, Pan? –Sirius perguntou.

-Imagino que eles já teriam vindo atrás de nós, se fosse o caso.

-E o que eles fariam com ela? –Sirius insistiu, estremecendo.

-O que eles fariam com você, caso fosse pego?

E com isso, deixou a informação suspensa no ar, criando coragem para sair em busca de Albus e ajuda-lo no que quer que ele estivesse tentando fazer.


	46. Capítulo Quadragésimo Quinto

_**Capítulo Quadragésimo Quinto**_

Hope estava ajoelhada no meio do tapete de seu quarto, as mãos pressionadas nas têmporas, a terrível sensação de melancolia e falta de ar dominando seus sentidos. Ela sabia que precisava respirar fundo e se recompor, mas em alguns momentos aquilo era mais forte do que sua determinação. Meredith estava adormecida em sua cama, com uma almofada de cada lado de seu pequeno corpo vestido com uma roupinha de panda enquanto seus pais procuravam por Ninna. Hope respirou fundo e tentou clarear a mente. Sua afilhada estava ali, precisava muito dela.

Sempre que se via daquele modo, imaginava o que estava acontecendo com ela, porque aquilo tinha que ser assim tão difícil, o que ela tinha feito para merecê-lo? Após o ataque de Nagine, sua vida havia mudado, seus sentimentos foram postos a prova, e aqueles episódios de pânico eram constantes. Ela fingia para todos que estava bem, que estava recuperada e tentando seguir sua vida. Mas como mentir para si mesma?

A sensação de desespero se acentuou, e ela enroscou-se no tapete abraçando os joelhos e rendendo-se ao choro. Chorava baixinho, afinal, Meredith levara muito tempo para finalmente adormecer. Era muito difícil perceber que não estava normal e ter certos instintos tão alheios ao que ela era que seria bem possível que fosse fruto dos atos de terceiros. Algo maligno. Um vestígio do ataque. Veneno em seu sangue, veneno que jamais a deixaria.

Pan aparatou para dentro do apartamento delas. Chamou por Hope, o que forçou a moça a se recompor. Ela sentou-se no chão, parecendo apavorada, temendo que Pan a visse em tal estado, e rapidamente murmurou um feitiço para desinchar seus olhos. Quando Pan entrou no quarto, a encontrou de joelhos no tapete.

-O que houve? –perguntou.

-Minhas lentes. –ela disse- Eu derrubei minhas lentes.

-Você é uma bruxa ou o que? Use a varinha.

-Não funciona bem. O feitiço geralmente as desintegra.

Ela ficou de pé.

-Hope?

Ela sabia que Pan não tinha acreditado naquilo, e seu estado de nervos ainda era bastante sensível. Pan se aproximou, tinha um olhar de piedade, e Hope estava cansada de ser o alvo da dó de todos.

-O que? –perguntou de forma mal criada.

-Você precisa de alguma coisa?

-Me deixe em paz.

-Tudo bem. –Pan concordou, percebendo que não havia muito o que ela pudesse fazer- Eu levarei Meredith.

-Eu não me referia a ela. –Hope murmurou- Eu me refiro a que todo tempo eu preciso explicar para todos como estou me sentindo, como se eu fosse feita de algo digno de pena.

-Não é assim...

-Sim! –ela disse mais irritada- Eu posso ouvir a condescendência em sua voz! Pobre Hope, de coração partido! Pobre Hope que quase morreu atacada pelo Pet Maligno do Lorde das Trevas! Pobre Hope, será que não podemos convocar Lupin para fazer-lhe companhia enquanto o Baile acontece?

-Hope! –Pan a segurou pelos braços- Hope, o que há de errado com você?

-Eu estou cansada! –ela disse agora com a voz bem baixa- Cansada Pan... Eu não posso lidar muito mais tempo com isso. Comigo. Com estar assim!

-Assim como? –Pan podia sentir que choraria- Por todos os deuses, me deixe ajuda-la...

-Eu não sou eu mesma. Em alguns momentos... eu não sei quem sou. Eu não me reconheço, eu não sei de mim.

-Mas eu sei. –ela a abraçou- Eu sei, Hope, você ainda é a mesma. Eu garanto.

-Não deixe que eu me perca. –ela implorou com a voz num fio- Não deixe...

-Nem em um milhão de vidas.

Apesar de todos os esforços empregados, Ninna não foi encontrada. Sirius foi novamente escondido na caverna que ficava nos terrenos de Hope, onde ele havia soltado Bicuço. Todos eles estavam bem alertas e Pearll finalmente tinha contado aos pais sobre suas desconfianças. Pan estava presente nesse momento, mas evitou se pronunciar. Pan foi quem contou sobre o filtro dos inocentes existir em Azkaban, já que com isso, caso o Voto Perpétuo o incluísse, ela não morreria de fato. Mas por sorte, o Voto não incluía isso.

-Você acha que sua irmã é uma Comensal da Morte? –Albus perguntou, evitando olhar para o rosto incrédulo de Minerva.

Pearll não respondeu.

-Você acha que por ela ter ativado um alarme, numa das operações mais delicadas que eu já vi ser montada, ela é culpada de alguma coisa?

-Pan disse que o alarme não era o mesmo que havia sido ativado antes, em outra ocasião.

-Azkaban reagiu diferente, quando foi Bellatix Lestrange quem ultrapassou certos limites. –Pan murmurou, mas logo calou-se.

-E o que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que parecia mais violento, que soava diferente.

-Isso significa muito pouco. –Pearll protestou.

-Você está tentando incriminar sua irmã para provar uma teoria? –Minerva perguntou não conseguindo acreditar naquilo.

-Não! Eu mais do que todo mundo gostaria muito de não estar enfrentando essas desconfianças! Mas nós precisamos abrir os olhos e entender que Ninna não agiu como uma pessoa inocente fugindo desse modo!

-Como assim? Pearll, Ninna estava mentalmente perturbada! –Minerva berrou- Ninna precisava de ajuda!

-Ninna não conseguia realizar um feitiço convocatório! –Pearll ficou de pé- Mas ela foi capaz de aparatar. Com uma varinha roubada! Então me desculpem se eu estou ligando os pontos desse modo, que é como você deveria estar fazendo! –e apontou Pan- Você é uma auror, por Merlin! Você devia estar pensando nisso de forma mais meticulosa.

Ela havia pensado, mas aquilo parecia insano para ela. Ela se recusava a acreditar e a estimular aquele tipo de coisas. Sim, também estava desconfiada, sabia que Ninna não estava apenas perdida, sabia que ela não tinha sido pega pelo Ministério ou todos eles estariam agora muito encrencados, mas não conseguia imaginar como isso fazia dela uma Comensal da Morte.

-Meu pai me disse algo muito interessante ontem. –Pan comentou quando eles fizeram aquele silencio prolongar mais do que o confortável.

-O que Sirius pensa disso? –Albus perguntou.

-Ele não sabe dessas desconfianças de Tia Pearll. O que ele disse não está nesse contexto, mas se encaixa perfeitamente bem. _O mundo não se divide entre pessoas boas e Comensais da Morte._

-Você acredita que sua mãe possa ter cometido algum crime? Algum grave o bastante para que Azkaban não a reconheça como inocente mesmo depois de treze anos?

-É uma possibilidade. Muito embora eu me recuse a acreditar.

Nesse instante Pan sentiu algo mudar. Albus também enfrentou a mesma coisa, olhando para ela como se para ter certeza de que a sensação era compartilhada.

-Algo hostil. –ela murmurou estreitando os olhos- Há algo hostil acontecendo em Hogwarts.

-Sim. –Albus confirmou ficando de pé.

Pearll olhou para a dupla e franziu a testa. Pan já estava diante da janela, observando o perímetro com seus poderosos olhos. Quando virou-se para informar que patrulharia os terrenos, seus olhos estavam negros, mesmo a esclera, e os cabelos começavam a recobrir-se de fogo. Pearll sentiu-se tola, já que Pan sendo um ser místico feito de instintos, tal como Eric, ela sentiria a ameaça que Ninna poderia ser. E Eric não concordava com suas desconfianças.

-O que você acha que seja? –Albus se aproximou.

-Algo ruim. Muito ruim.

E lançou-se da janela, transformando-se em fênix e voando sobre as montanhas. Albus encarou a mulher e a filha.

-Vamos ter que continuar com isso depois. Fawkes? –ele chamou, mas Eric não veio. Ele ainda estava buscando Ninna.

-O que você acha que está havendo?

-Hogwarts detecta atividade hostil, vocês sabem. Está intimamente ligado a Pan, que foi designada como guardiã da Escola quando veio trabalhar aqui.

-O que isso quer dizer? Hogwarts está alertando que há algo acontecendo?

-Sim, e Pan acaba de ir descobrir o que é.

-E isso acontece sempre?

-Apenas em casos extremos. –ele disse, seu tom de voz sombrio e preocupado, enquanto ele descobria um largo espelho oculto por um quadro de ex-diretor.

-Extremos?

-Voldemort. Um assassinato. –murmurou- Um grande ataque.

Pan não conseguiu ver nada. Assim como a sensação veio, ela se foi. Não viu movimento, não pode encontrar nada. Rumou para a floresta após perceber Canino saindo da Casa de Hagrid. Imaginou que a ameaça estivesse dentro de Hogwarts, o perímetro estava a salvo. Voltou à forma humana diante das portas de carvalho, torcendo bastante para que nenhum aluno estivesse por perto para ver seu corpo nu, que ela rapidamente vestiu num sobretudo negro.

Entrou no castelo mas logo percebeu que ainda havia alguma coisa acontecendo do lado de fora. Virou-se e observou o perímetro novamente. Foi quando distinguiu Harry correndo em sua direção.

-Pamela! -ele exclamou muito aflito- O Sr. Crouch... Ele está na floresta e...

-Crouch? Ele não estava doente?

-Não sei! Mas sim, é ele! Ele está meio doido, próximo ao lago! –Encontre Dumbledore. A senha é _"Acidinhas"._

Voltava para a floresta agora. As coisas estavam cada vez mais estranhas ali. O que quer que tivesse acontecido foi rápido o bastante para que o rastro do ataque se perdesse.

Ela viu um lampejo não muito distante da cabana de Hagrid e rapidamente chegou no local. Vitor Krum jazia caído no gramado. As arvores ainda farfalhavam e ela pode perceber que Crouch havia atacado o garoto. Como pessoa, ela queria ajudar o rapaz. Como auror, ela precisava pegar Crouch.

Entrou na floresta correndo com destreza por entre as raízes, mas por mais que procurasse, que vasculhasse os arredores da escola e que pedisse a ajuda de alguns centauros que acabou encontrando, não havia o menor sinal de Crouch. Ao voltar ao local onde tinha deixado Krum estava desacordado, ela deparou-se apenas com Hagrid.

-O Professor Dumbledore entrou na floresta pra procurar o Sr. Crouch. Karkaroff está furioso.

-Não achei nada... -Pan disse colocando as mãos nos quadris e esticando a coluna- Estou exausta...

-Vamos, sente-se lá na cabana... Mesmo você não pode sair por ai caçando um louco na Floresta Proibida desse jeito...

O dia que sucedeu o desaparecimento de Bartolomeu Crouch foi meio atribulado. Ela participou de uma reunião com Fudge, Moody e Dumbledore, e todos pareciam muito interessados em saber como ela não pode encontrar o homem. Mesmo assim, Dumbledore falava sobre outro tema.

—Dumbledore, receio não ver a relação, não a vejo mesmo! —Cornélio Fudge dizia— Ludo diz que Berta Jorkins é perfeitamente capaz de se perder. Concordo que era de esperar que, a esta altura, ela já tivesse sido encontrada, mas mesmo assim, não temos evidência alguma de crime, Dumbledore, nenhuma, quanto ao desaparecimento dela estar ligado ao de Bartô Crouch!

—E o que é que o senhor acha que aconteceu com Bartô Crouch, ministro? — perguntou Moody num rosnado.

—Vejo duas possibilidades, Alastor — disse Fudge— Ou Crouch finalmente enlouqueceu, o que é muito provável e tenho certeza de que você concorda, dada a sua história pessoal, perdeu o juízo e saiu vagando por aí...

—Ele vagou muitíssimo depressa, se esse for o caso, Sr. Fudge — comentou Pan calmamente.- Eu entrei na floresta rapidamente e não vi o menor sinal dele em lugar nenhum. Não pe comum que pessoas loucas consigam fugir desse modo. –e lembrou-se que aquela mesma coisa havia acontecido com Ninna- Os centauros também não viram nada, apenas ouviram um grito, no caso de Krum, e ao se aproximar para verificar, não viram nada.

—Ou então, bem... — Fudge pareceu constrangido— Bem, não vou julgar até depois de ver o local onde ele foi encontrado, mas você diz que foi um pouco além da carruagem da Beauxbatons? Dumbledore, você sabe quem é aquela mulher?

—Considero-a uma diretora competente e uma excelente dançarina— acrescentou Dumbledore rapidamente.

—Ora, vamos Dumbledore! — disse Fudge irritado. — Você não acha que pode estar predisposto a favorecê-la por causa de Hagrid? Nem todos eles são inofensivos, se é que se pode chamar Hagrid de inofensivo, com aquela fixação monstruosa que ele tem...

—Tenho tantas suspeitas de Madame Máxime quanto tenho de Hagrid— disse Dumbledore com a mesma calma— Acho que é possível que você esteja predisposto a condená-la, Cornelius.

-Acho que ninguém aqui tem o direito de dizer um "ai" sobre Hagrid, Ministro. -Pan continuou falando, sentada numa poltrona ao lado de Dumbledore - Depois do episódio da Câmara Secreta ele merece muito mais do nosso respeito do que muita gente que detém altos cargos no nosso Ministério.

—Será que podemos fechar esta discussão?— rosnou Moody.

—Sim, sim, vamos descer aos jardins, então— disse Cornélius impaciente- Vai nos acompanhar, Sra. Snape?

—Não, não é isso.— falou Moody— É que Potter quer dar uma palavra com você, Dumbledore. Ele está aí do outro lado da porta.

A porta do escritório se abriu.

—Olá, Potter.— disse Moody— Então, entre.

Harry entrou.

—Harry! — cumprimentou o ministro jovialmente, adiantando-se— Como vai?

—Ótimo. —disse Harry parecendo não estar nada bem.

—Estávamos justamente falando da noite em que o Sr. Crouch apareceu nos terrenos da escola— disse Fudge. —Foi você quem o encontrou, não foi?

—Foi. —confirmou Harry. Depois sentindo que não adiantava fingir que não escutara o que eles estavam dizendo, acrescentou— Mas não vi Madame Máxime em lugar nenhum, e ela teria uma trabalheira para se esconder, não?

Dumbledore e Pan sorriram para Harry pelas costas de Fudge.

—Bem, teria —respondeu Fudge constrangido— íamos sair para dar uma volta pelos terrenos da escola, Harry, se você nos der licença... Quem sabe você volta às suas aulas...

—Eu queria falar com o senhor, professor— disse Harry depressa, olhando para Dumbledore, que lhe lançou um olhar breve e penetrante.

—Espere por mim aqui, Harry. — disse— Nosso exame da propriedade não vai demorar. Nos acompanha, Pamela? Sua avó me pediu para não te prender muito tempo aqui por que você tem um compromisso com Pearll?

-Claro... -ela aceitou o braço de Dumbledore, lembrando que Pearll e Minerva a esperavam no boque para seguir buscando Ninna- Vejo você por ai, Harry!

Mas antes que pudesse de fato unir-se as outras duas na busca, recebeu o Patrono de Dumbledore recitando uma mensagem.

"_Pan,Harry andou sentindo a cicatriz doer e teve novamente uma visão de Voldemort. Por favor, volte a Escola assim que receber essa coruja. Eu ficaria mais tranquilo se você estiver por aqui durante a preparação da Terceira Tarefa. Sei que a senhorita O'Brian pode usar sua ajuda. Venha assim que puder. Dumbie."_

Pan chegou ao escritório de Dumbledore e o encontrou organizando algumas lembranças na Penseira.

-Dumbie?

-Minha querida, me perdoe por atrapalhar seus planos.

-Não ligue pra isso, me fale sobre o Harry...

-Ele descobriu sobre Severus.

-O que sobre Severus?

-Algumas coisas que estavam na minha penseira. Ele viu o julgamento de Bartô Crouch Jr., o depoimento de Bagman, e ouviu as acusações de Karkaroff, que citou Severus.

-Karkaroff...

-Bom, em relação à cicatriz, eu prefiro que você veja, acabei de colocar na penseira pra que você analise melhor.

Pan caminhou até a bacia de pedra e tocou a superfície prateada com a varinha. O conteúdo da Penseira começou a girar vertiginosamente, e curvando-se um pouco, ela mergulhou para ver Harry e Dumbledore conversando no lugar onde ela estava agora.

_-Então, Harry — disse Dumbledore baixinho— Antes de se perder nos meus pensamentos, você queria me contar alguma coisa._

—_Verdade. Professor, eu estava na aula de Adivinhação agorinha e... Hum... Cochilei._

_Ele hesitou neste ponto, possivelmente imaginando se iria levar uma bronca, mas Dumbledore apenas disse:_

—_Muito compreensível. Continue. -realmente era compreensível a própria Pan já cochilara dezenas de vezes na sala de Trelawney._

—_Bem, eu tive um sonho. Um sonho com Lorde Voldemort. Ele estava torturando Rabicho... O senhor sabe quem é Rabicho..._

—_Sei — disse Dumbledore, prontamente— Por favor, continue._

—_Voldemort recebeu uma carta levada por uma coruja. E falou uma coisa mais ou menos assim: que o erro de Rabicho tinha sido reparado. Que ela estava de volta. Falou que alguém estava morto. Depois falou que ia atirar Rabicho para servir de comida à cobra, tinha uma cobra ao lado da poltrona dele. Falou também que em vez do Rabicho, ele ia jogar a mim. Depois lançou a Maldição Cruciatus em Rabicho, e a minha cicatriz doeu. Doeu tanto que me acordou._

_Dumbledore apenas fitou Harry._

—_Hum, foi só isso— disse Harry._

—_Entendo — disse Dumbledore em voz baixa— Agora, a sua cicatriz já doeu alguma outra vez este ano, além daquela em que o acordou durante as férias de verão?_

—_Não, eu... Como foi que o senhor soube que ela me acordou no verão? —perguntou Harry espantado._

—_Você não é o único que se corresponde com Sirius. Na verdade, eu tenho estado bastante com ele esses últimos tempos— disse Dumbledore- Ele é casado com minha filha, você sabe._

_-Sim, sei sim. E como ela está? Eu não tenho visto Pan._

_-Ela, na verdade, desapareceu. Sirius irá lhe contar quando vocês possam se encontrar de novo. Pedirei a Pan que providencie isso. Pra completar, sobre seus sonhos, acho que você escreveu a Pan, não foi?_

_-Não, mas eu contei a ela no começo do ano._

_Dumbledore se levantou e começou a andar para cima e para baixo atrás da escrivaninha. De vez em quando, levava a varinha à têmpora, retirava mais um pensamento prateado e o acrescentava à Penseira. _

—_Professor? — disse Harry baixinho, depois de uns minutos._

_Dumbledore parou de andar e encarou Harry._

—_Perdão. —disse ele em voz baixa. E tornou a se sentar em sua cadeira._

—_Professor, o senhor sabe por que minha cicatriz dói?_

_O diretor fitou Harry com muita atenção por um momento, depois disse:_

—_Eu tenho uma teoria, não é nada mais que isso... Acredito que a sua cicatriz dói quando Lorde Voldemort anda por perto ou quando tem um assomo particularmente intenso de ódio._

—_Mas... Por quê?_

—_Porque você e ele estão ligados pelo feitiço que falhou. Isto não é uma cicatriz comum._

—_Então o senhor acha... Esse sonho... Ele realmente aconteceu?_

—_É possível. Eu diria, provavelmente, Harry, você viu Voldemort?_

—_Não. —respondeu Harry— Somente as costas da poltrona dele. Mas... Não haveria muita coisa que ver, haveria? Quero dizer, ele não tem corpo, tem? Mas... Mas por outro lado como é que ele poderia ter segurado a varinha? —disse Harry lentamente._

—_Como, não é mesmo? —murmurou o diretor— Como mesmo..._

_Nem Dumbledore nem Harry falaram por algum tempo. O diretor tinha o olhar perdido no outro lado da sala, de vez em quando apoiava a ponta da varinha na têmpora e acrescentava mais um pensamento de prata refulgente à massa que fervilhava na Penseira._

—_Professor —disse Harry finalmente— o senhor acha que ele está ficando mais forte?_

—_Voldemort? —indagou ele, olhando para o garoto por cima da Penseira— Mais uma vez, Harry, só posso expressar suspeitas— Dumbledore suspirou outra vez e seu rosto pareceu mais velho e mais cansado que nunca— A ascensão de Voldemort ao poder — disse ele — foi marcada por desaparições. Berta Jorkins desapareceu sem deixar vestígio no lugar em que se sabe que Voldemort esteve por último. O Sr. Crouch, também, desapareceu... Aqui nos terrenos da escola. E houve uma terceira desaparição, uma que o Ministério, lamento dizer, não considera ser importante, porque diz respeito a um trouxa. O nome dele era Franco Bryce, vivia na aldeia em que o pai de Voldemort se criou, e os habitantes do lugar não o vêm desde agosto. Pan investigou esse caso e a Srta. O'brian quase morreu no processo. Como vê, leio os jornais dos trouxas, ao contrário da maioria dos meus amigos do Ministério._

E nesse momento a cena da Penseira se desfez. Pan encarou Dumbledore.

-Há mais um desaparecimento a incluir nessa sua contagem.

-Você também acha que Ninna está relacionada a tudo isso?

-Não. Mas ela desapareceu. E ela pode ter sido pega por ele, porque não? Rabicho era seu amigo nos tempos de escola.

-Diferente de Pearll, você vê sua mãe como uma potencial vitima, estou certo?

-Berta, Crouch... O velho cuja morte eu investiguei no final do verão... Nenhum deles eu consideraria como culpado. E bom, Voldemort está mais forte.

-E isso é palpável. Bom, tente ficar de olho no Harry sem que ele note muito, ok? E leve o garoto para ver seu pai antes da terceira tarefa.

-Ok. E quanto ao labirinto?

-Bom, Hope O'Brian não me parece bem, eu imaginei que você tivesse notado isso.

-Eu notei. –ela respondeu- Hope está deprimida.

-Não... –Albus murmurou- Não é apenas isso, não é apenas seu pai. Pobre moça...

-O que você acha que é?

-Eu não sei. Mas acho que devemos ficar de olho nela, para o caso dela precisar de ajuda.

Pan foi até as masmorras ver como Meredith estava. Severus dava aulas, mas usava um viratempo para poder cuidar da menina enquanto sua mãe estava ocupada. Eles precisavam organizar melhor aquilo.

-Amor? –ela perguntou quando o encontrou em seus aposentos, com Meredith adormecida sobre seu peito. Ele também começava a cochilar.

-Sim? –perguntou sibilando- Vocês conseguiram alguma coisa?

-Apenas evasivas de Fudge. Mas Harry obteve certas informações.

E depois de colocar Meredith no berço improvisado nos aposentos do pai, eles deixaram Bronn cuidando dela enquanto debatiam no escritório. Pan contou tudo que Dumbledore lhe mostrara na penseira. Severus franziu a testa.

-Então Potter sabe sobre mim?

-Sim.

-E ele ouviu o Lorde falar e segurar uma varinha, torturando Rabicho?

-Sim.

Severus respirou fundo e olhou para longe de Pan. Ele temia isso com todas suas forças, mas tudo indicava que eles não tinham muito tempo até que Voldemort voltasse. Logo precisariam definir o que fariam depois disso.

-Proteja Harry Potter. Eu ficarei de olho nos sinais. –ele disse.

-Sev... –ela sentou-se no braço da poltrona em que ele estava. Severus a encarou- Amor eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre essa terceira tarefa.

-Sim. –ele suspirou- Mas nós estaremos atentos. –e segurou sua mão, levando-a aos lábios- E até lá, Potter estará pronto.


	47. Capítulo Quadragésimo Sexto

_**Capítulo Quadragésimo Sexto**_

-Harry? –Pan resolveu procura-lo na sala comunal para combinarem um dia para ver Sirius.

-Que? -ele perguntou friamente, fechando a cara quando a viu.

-Algo errado? –ela murmurou estranhando sua reação.

-Oh sim. Há muitas coisas erradas acontecendo aqui.

-Harry... –Hermione murmurou- Se vocês vão falar sobre _aquilo_, é melhor irem para um lugar mais vazio.

-Aquilo? -Pan franziu a testa.

Harry apenas ficou de pé e saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Ele estava furioso com Pan, e ela tinha que descobrir os motivos daquilo. Ele rumou para a torre dela, e mesmo com o lugar sendo usado como quartel general do Torneio Tribruxo, eles puderam conversar nas escadas, que Pan isolou acusticamente por precaução.

-Agora você pode me dizer por que está me tratando assim?

-Como você pode se casar com um Comensal da Morte, Pamela? -ele exigiu furioso.

-Ex-Comensal. –ela murmurou fracamente quando se deu conta do que ele havia dito. Ela sentiu-se tola, devia esperar aquele tipo de atitude já que Harry vira a verdade na penseira- Ex.

-Será mesmo? Por que até agora eu ainda não sei quem colocou o meu nome no Cálice! E seria bem a cara dele fazer isso!

-Seria a cara dele? –ela indignou-se- Você por acaso sabe quantas vezes aquele homem arriscou o próprio pescoço por você?

-Por mim? –ele riu incrédulo- Pan, eu sei o que vi.

-Então você está desconfiando do que Dumbledore diz, certo? Porque se ele acha que Severus merece toda confiança, e eu atesto isso com toda certeza, _quem você pensa que é_ para duvidar?

-Ele trabalhava para a criatura que tenta me matar desde que nasci!

-As coisas não são assim.

-E como elas são? –ele berrou- Como, me explique?! Ele sempre foi sórdido comigo, sempre é cruel com as pessoas, e me admira que você concorde com tudo isso!

Quanto a isso Pan não tinha forma alguma de defendê-lo. Ela sabia que era verdade.

-Sirius disse tantas vezes... ele disse uma vez após a outra que Snape é perigoso, que devíamos tomar cuidado. E você sabe do passado dele, e ainda assim... Você teve um _filho_ com ele! Com um _monstro_!

-Cale-se. –ela estava sentada num dos degraus, e apenas ouvia as acusações do garoto, mas então decidiu se pronunciar- Você duvida que as pessoas possam mudar? Que elas tenham motivos para isso ou que em algum momento uma luz surja e faça tudo entrar em foco... em nova perspectiva? Você duvida disso?

-Eu acho que se eu confiar em Snape, eu teria que confiar também em Lucius Malfoy, por exemplo, e eu ainda me lembro muito bem do que ele fez a Gina.

-Pois bem. Continue assim, James Potter. Julgue as pessoas cada vez mais sem saber a verdade sobre elas.

-Não chame meu pai de preconceituoso!

-Eu espero que você ainda descubra quem foi _de verdade esse seu herói_.

E deixou o garoto sozinho na escadaria e saiu para o corredor. Conforme os dias passavam, Harry se distanciava mais. Mione e Ronald viviam enfiados com ele dentro de salas de aula vazias, ajudando-o a treinar. Pearll tinha desaparecido novamente. Estava a trabalho, como Eric informou. Sirius estava sozinho na caverna, parecia abatido sempre que Pan o via, e seguia perguntando quando ela levaria Harry até ali e ela imaginava que seria algo bom de se fazer, embora duvidasse bastante que Harry ainda falaria com ela um dia. Minerva estava diferente, e após Pearll expor suas desconfianças sobre Ninna, ela precisou de um tempo sozinha para refletir. E quando ela e a neta conversaram, parecia que o mundo dela estava desabando quando precisou admitir que Ninna sempre fora fascinada pelo obscuro, desde muito nova.

Nas masmorras, Pan revisava o mapa do labirinto que Hope lhe dera, imaginando Harry perdido dentro daqueles corredores de hera. Ficava nervosa só de pensar, mesmo sem falar com o garoto, ela se importava profundamente com ele. Meredith estava bastante crescidinha, já tendo descoberto as mãos para agarrar coisas e vivia com elas na boca. Severus voltava de um turno de aulas bastante estressado. Sentou-se em sua poltrona com cara de poucos amigos e praguejou quando jogou uma pilha de pergaminhos sobre a mesa.

-Grifinória e Sonserina? –Pan perguntou, apenas erguendo os olhos do mapa.

-Quarto ano, turno duplo.

-Há algo que eu possa fazer para melhorar sua vida?

-Certamente. –ele murmurou, percebendo as implicações na voz dela- Embora eu ache inapropriado Meredith estar presente.

Pan ergueu-se de seu lugar e colocou Meredith diante da tela colorida, com bichinhos que brincavam e corriam numa colina ensolarada. Aquilo prendia muito sua atenção, e ela emitia sons como se estivesse tentando falar com os animaizinhos.

-Ela já não está presente. –comentou Pan, aproximando-se dele na poltrona e ajoelhando-se a sua frente.

-Oh Pan... –ele murmurou longamente num gemido quando ela desabotoou seu cinto olhando-o com um sorriso torto- Você não tem que... OH!

E se calou, ocupado demais sendo sugado para encontrar algo pra dizer. Com o ultimo resquício de sanidade que tinha, ele trancou a porta com um feitiço e envolveu Meredith numa bolha isolada de sons. Ele olhava para o que Pan fazia, os lábios rosados em volta dele fazendo-o enrijecer em sua boca, os cabelos caindo pelo lado do rosto e uma das mãos desabotoando a blusa... Ele não resistiu, e logo pegou a mulher para jogá-la no sofá, erguendo sua saia e arrastando a roupa intima delas pernas. Pan apenas murmurou um feitiço, que os despiu completamente. Sobre ela, beijando-a intensamente, ele não podia lembrar-se de ter estado cansado ou estressado antes. Apertou seus seios com as mãos ansiosas, acariciou suas intimidades e quando ela pediu, ele a penetrou.

Após o nascimento de Meredith, Pan e Severus voltaram a ter uma vida sexual tão agitada quanto a que tinham durante as primeiras semanas de casamento. Ela logo estava empenhada em descobrir novas coisas para fazer, ele não se importava mais em ser sempre muito gentil, já que ela parecia aproveitar muito mais quando havia mais voracidade envolvida. Quando o orgasmo vinha, era para os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Hum... –ela gemeu em seu ouvido após recuperar o fôlego- Melhor assim?

-Eu não tenho palavras. –ele acomodou-se sobre o peito dela, convocando um cobertor do quarto e colocando-o sobre eles- Acho que perdemos o jantar. –ele comentou- E Meri dormiu.

-Eu arranhei você... –ela murmurou vendo as marcas deixadas por suas unhas nos braços dele.

-Você faz isso quando gemer não é o bastante pra expressar o quanto eu destruo seu autocontrole. –ele riu, mordiscando a pele de seu pescoço.

Ela o beijou por um longo momento. Sabia que ele estava cansado e tenso, mas sempre se esforçava para fazer a vida dele mais fácil. E não era nenhum sacrifício fazer isso. Agora as masmorras viviam invisíveis para Moody, e eles usavam muito isso.

-Eu amo você. –ela murmurou com a voz distante e arrastada, percebendo que ele começava a ficar sonolento- Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre amarei você.

Ele ainda sorriu antes de adormecer. Pan o deixou bem acomodado no sofá e murmurou um feitiço para vesti-lo. Verificou Meredith, que estava alimentada e adormecida e chamou Bronn para vigiá-la.

-Eu estarei na Torre do Torneio. –disse calçando as botas- Nós temos que finalizar o labirinto ainda hoje.

-A menina Snape está alimentada?

-Sim, ela dormirá longamente agora. E o Professor Snape também.

-Ele não saiu para jantar. –Bronn comentou.

-Bom... Ele não precisou.

E deixou a masmorra. Subiu rapidamente até a Torre e encontrou Hope curvada sobre os mapas, assim como ela estava pouco mais de uma hora antes. Ela apenas ergueu um pouco a cabeça e olhou para a amiga.

-Levei Harry Potter para ver seu pai hoje. –disse após ter certeza de que Pan vinha sozinha.

-Como?

-Dumbledore disse que vocês estão brigados.

-Sim, bem... –Pan respirou fundo.

-Harry precisava ver Sirius. Ele apareceu na minha casa ontem e quase matou minha mãe de susto. É um cachorro bem grande aquele.

-E como foi a visita?

-Não demorou muito, mas serviu para o garoto se acalmar. Eu não sei sobre o que conversaram, mas seu pai me disse depois que Harry descobriu que o Professor Snape foi um Comensal da Morte.

-Oh. –Pan sentou-se em seu lugar, na grande mesa redonda onde aconteciam as reuniões- Eu sabia que esse seria o tema central dessa conversa.

-Você não pode culpar o garoto por estar desconfiado, e sabe disso.

-Eu sei. –Pan disse encerrando o assunto- E meu pai, como está?

-Preocupado, pelo pouco que pude ver. Mas está bem.

Pan pensou em perguntar sobre a frequência com que eles se viam, mas percebeu que seria tolice sua. Hope praticamente se mudara para a casa dos pais, que era bem próxima de onde Sirius ficava escondido. Sabia que não era bom que ela estivesse sozinha no Beco Diagonal, já que seu estado de melancolia estava bem acentuado, e mesmo próxima Sirius ela continuava do mesmo modo, embora seu semblante se amenizasse quando falava dele.

-Eu não tenho visto seu pai, se quer saber. –murmurou- Mas ele aparece quando precisa de algo, como eu lhe disse pra fazer.

-Vocês conversaram sobre... vocês?

-Sim. –ela respondeu com um fio de voz, olhando para os mapas e não para a amiga.

-E então? –Pan parecia mais animada do que ela.

-Nada. Não há nada para dizer. Apenas que a vida poderia ser mais justa.

Então Moody chegou, e elas interromperam o assunto. Ele largou-se sobre uma cadeira com um longo gemido e observou o trabalho delas.

-Acabei de voltar do labirinto. –murmurou- A Taça já está no local determinado.

-Eu pensei que eu fosse levar a Taça. Você precisou andar muito dentro das sebes com essa perna de pau para conseguir. Eu poderia tê-lo feito voando.

-Precisamos conhecer melhor esses caminhos caso algum dos campeões precise de ajuda.

-Pearll enviou a esfinge essa manhã. –Hope comentou.

-Eu vi. –Pan comentou- Eu a coloquei no lugar. Criatura fastidiosa esta.

-E o dementador? –Moody perguntou.

-Eu não lidarei com aquelas criaturas. –Hope cuspiu- E nem quero algo assim no labirinto. É verdadeiramente perigoso, e a moça Delacour já demonstrou que não lida bem em casos de apelo emocional.

-Moody, onde está o mapa do Harry? –Pan planejava entregar o mapa ao garoto antes dele entrar no labirinto, mesmo que aquilo fosse considerada a pior das trapaças.

-Muito bem guardado, eu garanto.

-Eu adoraria ter como acompanhar a localização dos Campeões dentro do labirinto. Se você pudesse entrega-lo pra mim...

Hope franziu a testa e encarou Pan com desconfiança.

-Você pretende entrega-lo a Harry?

-Não. –ela disse, mas aquilo não convenceu ninguém.

-Sim, você entregará a Harry.

-Me tranquilizaria um pouco mais saber que ele pelo menos sabe pra onde esta indo.

-Peça uma poção calmante ao seu marido. -Moody disse com desdém- Eu não vou entregar o Mapa.

-Além disso, com esse mapa... –Hope indicou seu esquema complexo de passagens, barreiras e corredores mutáveis que apenas ela entendia- Nós poderemos saber onde cada um deles vai estar. É mais do que o bastante.

-Desculpe, Hope, se eu não entendo basicamente nada do que você fez ai. Esse senhor tem algo que me pertence e eu quero de volta.

-Você está sendo muito impertinente. –Moody murmurou.

-Eu? -Pan alarmou-se.

-Sim. -ele confirmou- Sempre se metendo onde não devia e falando pra todo mundo que eu estou esquisito, diferente... O que você quer? Que eu perca o meu emprego?- e soltou uma risada fria.

-Claro que não, mas você tem agido de maneira estranha! O Mapa, por exemplo, é um artefato de origem duvidosa. Estava em poder de Potter e você simplesmente fez vista grossa. Não foi isso que você me ensinou durante aqueles anos na Academia de Aurores.

-O que você queria? Que eu o enviasse pra Azkaban por isso?

-Eu já fui a dona desse mapa e acho que ele deveria voltar para minhas mãos.

-Bem... eu pretendo usá-lo amanhã. –e o retirou de dentro das vestes- Hope tem seu esquema ininteligível, você pode voar, e eu usarei esse mapa. Agora, se você puder... -e ela tirou o pergaminho da mão dele sem a menor cerimônia e colocou dentro das vestes onde ele não ousaria pegar.

-O mapa está de novo nas mãos da dona. –ela disse com um sorriso desdenhoso.

-Devolva, McGonagall...

-Não. E muito me admira, para começo de conversa, que você tenha deixado que eu o tirasse de suas mãos. E com tudo isso, você não quer que eu ache você estranho.

E dando-lhe as costas, deixou a sala. Moody a seguiu após Hope lhe entregar as ultimas especificações do labirinto, mal podendo conter o riso.

Quando Pamela deixou o castelo para entrar no labirinto ela não imaginava o quanto estaria perdendo com aquilo. O riso de Hope quando ela deixou a Torre, as pragas enfurecidas de Moody seguindo-a e reclamando a perca do Mapa, os gramados obscurecidos no caminho até o campo de quadribol, a leveza em seu corpo por ter estado, até tão pouco tempo atrás, unida a Severus no mais completo significado da palavra... Tudo isso lhe causou sensações diversas e novas que ela não tinha tempo de decifrar, mas a cada passo ela sabia que o negrume daquele gramado se acentuaria. Uma noite escura e gélida, como nenhuma outra naquele lugar. Pan olhou em volta, e Moody também parecia notar que havia algo errado.

-Moody, podemos começar. -Pan disse ajustando as luvas e sacando a varinha do bolso depois de certificar-se que eles estavam sozinhos.

-Me devolva o Mapa. -ele disse.

-Pare com isso, você pode ver através desses arbustos.

-Você não está entendendo, moça. Eu preciso do mapa.

-Moody, não temos tempo pra isso. -e ela entrou no labirinto após acender a ponta da varinha.

Começaria pelo final. Assim que tirou o mapa do bolso, teve tempo apenas de protegê-lo de ser tomado de suas mãos quando sentiu a mão de Moody segurar-lhe pelo ombro.

-O que foi?

Ele estava pálido e havia algo ainda mais estranho no seu rosto. Parecia tão limpo, sem cicatrizes e marcas. Devia ser o escuro que o deixava mais macilento. Ele abriu a garrafinha que tirou do bolso e sorveu um enorme gole. Imediatamente um cheiro forte de algo que Pan conhecia bem encheu o ar.

-Ararambóia cozida?

-O que?

-Isso que você está bebendo contém Ararambóia cozida. -não era uma pergunta- O que é isso?

-Uma bebida energética. -Moody respondeu- Impressionante... Ararambóia cozida. Soa bem Snape.

-Ontem havia um caldeirão disso na masmorra. Aula com Poção Polissuco da turma de N.I.E.M.

Ele empalideceu ainda mais.

-Sagaz. -disse simplesmente

-Ok, vamos ao trabalho, Moody. Eu estou louca pra voltar ao castelo.

E entrou ainda mais nos corredores, até onde conhecia das passagens. Ela havia sobrevoado o labirinto algumas vezes pra conseguir imaginar onde colocaria as barreiras que estava preparando. Ao topar com um arbusto andante bloqueando sua passagem, precisou convocar Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas para lhe indicar o caminho. Podia transformar-se e sobrevoar o local, mas isso implicava em estar despida quando voltasse, e Severus estava enlouquecendo de ciúmes por aquilo ser tão recorrente.

No lugar onde estava indicado o campo de Quadribol, havia o emaranhado de pequenas passagens, algumas que levavam ao centro do labirinto, outras que acabavam em lugar nenhum... Moody não estava no mapa, o que para Pan era bem estranho. Teria ele um modo de ocultar-se do artefato? Foi quando ela decidiu voltar ao inicio do labirinto, por onde vagava Bartolomeu Crouch. Pan sentiu o estomago despencar e encarou o pontinho com o nome do homem, que ela tanto tinha procurado antes, mover-se entre as sebes.

Ela caminhava rápido, a varinha erguida, os olhos espreitando o Mapa do Maroto de tempos em tempos a medida que ela desfazia o emaranhado de curvas e reviravoltas que havia trilhado no interior do labirinto. Ele veio em sua direção, seguindo pelas passagens como se soubesse tudo sobre caminho que trilhava.

-Sr. Crouch?! -Pan chamou baixinho, virando a curva que a colocaria diante do homem- Moody?!

-Moça. Não devia ser assim.

Pan recuou dois passos alarmada.

-Alastor... O que está havendo aqui?

-O Mapa, agora.

-Crouch? Senhor Crouch... é você? -ela olhava do mapa para Moody sem acreditar.

-O MAPA! -berrou ele. -AGORA! -ele continuou gritando.

Ela apontou a varinha para Moody, entrando em modo de defesa. Se aquele homem fosse de fato Alastor Moody, ela não teria tido tempo. Ela sabia que as coisas ali estavam muito fora do normal.

-Expeliarmus! -bradou o homem, mas precisava muito mais empenho que aquilo para conseguir desarmá-la.

Logo a luta se deu inicio, e conforme Pan atacava, o homem se defendia. Ele revidava sempre de forma muito agressiva, e quanto ela tentava apenas nocauteá-lo para extrair um depoimento depois, ele pretendia mata-la.

As sebes em volta deles estavam destruídas pela quantidade de golpes desviados. Quando ela pode ver bem o rosto do homem sentiu o estômago afundar.

-Crouch Jr? -gemeu apavorada- Você estava morto...

Ele tocou o rosto meio assustado e sentiu a pele e o nariz. Enfiando a mão nas vestes, puxou a garrafinha.

-Polissuco...- Pan disse ligando os pontos.

-Certo. -e antes que ele pudesse levar a boca, ela lançou um feitiço na garrafa e o conteúdo se despejou no chão- Vadia!

E a atingiu com um feitiço atordoante e ela voou pelo impacto até a sebe que marcava o final de uma passagem sem saída. Ajoelhando-se, ele tentou beber alguma coisa da garrafa, mas não havia mais nada.

-Eu devia te torturar! -ele disse ficando de pé- Devia te punir por isso. Mas não há tempo.

E Pan estava atordoada demais, pelo efeito do feitiço, para esconder o temor que sentia ao ouvir aquilo. Todo o seu tronco doía, como se tivesse quebrado algumas costelas. A varinha estava longe de sua mão, e ela teria que se virar com os feitios que a fênix lhe proporcionava. Mas ela não teve tempo, e após assegurar-se de ter o mapa em mãos ele apenas apontou a varinha para o peito dela bradou:

-Avada Kedavra!

E a explosão em fogo transformou a noite em dia naquele castelo.


	48. Capítulo Quadragésimo Sétimo

_**Capítulo Quadragésimo Sétimo**_

Meredith despertou chorando como se algo machucasse. Severus pulou do sofá onde estava adormecido profundamente e foi pegar a menina no berço. Ela estava agitada, em sua testa gotículas de suor se formavam, fazendo os finos cabelos negros grudarem na pele.

-Shhh pequena... –ele tentou de todos os modos embalar a menina, e jamais tinha visto Meredith chorar daquela forma- Bronn, onde está Sra. Snape?

-Ela foi para o labirinto com Srta. Hope, mestre. Ou algo assim.

-Demônios... –ele praguejou, sabendo que ela deveria estar realmente ocupada com aquilo.

Percebeu que ela tinha colocado um pijama nele antes de sair, mas mesmo assim, foi até o quarto com a filha e vestiu um roupão por sobre o pijama. Levou Meredith até Minerva, que estava no escritório com Dumbledore. A professora pegou a menina, que podia muito bem alarmar todo o castelo com aquele pranto desesperado.

-O que ela tem? –perguntou ansioso.

-Acalme-se, meu rapaz. –Albus se aproximou aparentemente preocupado com algo que não estava relacionado a bisneta- Bebês são assim mesmo.

-E você? O que você tem?

Foi quando a onda de fogo se ergueu sobre Hogwarts, cegando momentaneamente a todas as pessoas que estivessem próximas de uma janela naquele instante. Meredith parou de chorar, e Minerva ainda atordoada pela claridade repentina, precisou reparar que a menina agora parecia em choque.

Os instintos de Albus reagiram, Hogwarts estava reagindo, avisando de perigo, de hostilidade. Ele foi até a janela, ainda vendo círculos brilhantes piscando diante de si.

-O que foi isso? –Severus se aproximou alarmado.

-Algo deu errado no labirinto. –Albus disse, apontando na direção do incêndio que ardia ali- Fawkes?

Ele chamou uma e outra ves, mas nada aconteceu. Agora estava profundamente intrigado e saiu do escritório sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Era Pan. Ele sabia. Era Pan em perigo, e Eric devia estar em algum lugar ajudando-a. Severus vinha em seu encalço, apavorado o bastante para saber o que aquilo significava.

-É Pan, certo? –ele perguntou- É ela, você sabe!

-Eu temo que sim, meu rapaz... Eu temo que sim.

Hope corria escada abaixo. Vira a claridade através da janela, e em seu mapa sobre a mesa um circulo de fogo queimou toda uma zona do labirinto. Havia algo errado, ela precisava chegar até lá. Antes de atingir as portas de entrada do castelo, ela encontrou Albus e Severus, também saindo. Ambos de varinhas em punho.

-Você sabe o que houve? –Albus perguntou.

-Não... Um incêndio... Não há nada incendiário nos planos para o labirinto, diretor. Nada nessas proporções.

-A não ser Pan.

-Nem mesmo ela. –Hope disse- Nem mesmo ela produz algo assim.

Nos gramados todas as alunas de Beauxbatons acompanhavam Madame Máxime e tentavam com suas varinhas vertendo cascatas de água, apagar incêndio que queimava parte do labirinto. Karkaroff e seus alunos vinham ajudar, e quando Severus olhou para trás, os professores de Hogwarts saiam de suas janelas montados em vassouras, usando as varinhas para somar-se ao grupo e logo o incêndio parecia ter sido contido.

Ele entrou nos corredores de sebe quando ainda havia calor a sua volta. Podia ver que Hope estava bem ao seu lado, e Dumbledore vinha alguns passos mais atrás. Eles pareciam estar andando numa forte chuva que cessava aos poucos. Havia uma fonte de luz, a origem do fogo, alguns metros a diante. Uma grande quantidade de vapor nublava a visão deles, e as sebes rapidamente voltavam ao normal, como se ali jamais tivesse acontecido nada.

Quando alcançaram a grande bola de fogo, os três se retesaram. Pan estava flutuando a dois metros do chão, dentro da esfera de algo semelhante a magma, encolhida em posição fetal. Ela girava devagar dentro do fogo, nenhum vestígio de roupa cobrindo seu corpo, ninguém por perto para explicar o ocorrido. Então algo surpreendente aconteceu, e Eric surgiu sobre a bola de fogo, em forma humana, como se estivesse em agonia e enfiou as mãos no magma, como se mergulhasse ali, e lutando contra as forças daquela coisa, arrastou Pan de dentro dele. Eles caíram no chão, e o fogo se derramou em vota deles como se fosse liquido. Eric ofegava, agarrado a Pan, como se seu corpo estivesse acometido de dores, e Severus não encontrava em si forças para ficar de pé. Hope avançou alguns passos, mas logo se deteve. Albus teve mais força de vontade.

-Pan... –e ajoelhou-se no lugar onde até instantes atrás, uma poça de magma ardia- Pan...

Mas ela estava inerte, não morta, mas num profundo estado de inconsciência.

-Ela foi assassinada, Albus... –e Eric balbuciava- Ela foi assassinada...

-Ela está viva. –Albus retrucou, não querendo aceitar aquilo- Ela respira, seu coração bate...

-Tentaram matar minha criação... A pessoa que fez isso irá pagar muito caro... –e aquilo soava perigosamente caótico.

-Eric... –Albus segurou o rosto dele- Eric, me diga se Pan ficará bem.

-Ela vai acordar. Em algum momento do futuro. Oh, eu não sabia que tanto doía, meu velho amigo... Não sabia que a morte doía tanto assim.

Albus olhou para trás, e percebeu que Severus se aproximava. Ele silenciosamente ajoelhou-se ao lado deles e pegou Pan dos braços de Eric, que resistiu um pouco a principio, mas logo cedeu. Ela estava brilhando como alguém feito de pérolas, e os cabelos pareciam magma. Ela estava desmaiada, adormecida, mas tinha uma expressão serena. Ele murmurou um feitiço que a vestiu com uma de suas camisolas de seda, e a ergueu nos braços.

-Tentaram mata-la, Severus. –Albus murmurou- Ela ficará bem. Mas tentaram matar nossa garota.

-E isso dificilmente ficará impune. –ele prometeu perigosamente.

Saiu do labirinto carregando a esposa nos braços. Ignorou todas as pessoas que estavam em volta, e marchou com ela para dentro do castelo. Seu peito estava espremido como se ele estivesse se afogando em água gelada. Quando as portas de carvalho se abriram e ele viu Minerva diante dele segurando Meredith no colo, precisou de um pouco mais de determinação em não chorar. Ele não podia pensar que quase perdera Pan, não podia pensar em nada daquilo ou sucumbiria em pranto e se tornaria um ser inútil. Todos estavam lutando para resolver o assunto, e ele precisava ser o principal instrumento disso.

-Ela ficará bem? –Minerva se aproximou, Meredith muito agitada- Ficará Severus?!

-Ela vai acordar em breve. Eric garantiu. Mas tentaram mata-la Minerva. –ele encarou a velha bruxa- Alguém tentou mata-la.

Severus secou os olhos que começavam a encher-se de lágrimas de ódio e medo. Percebeu que o hall rapidamente se enchia de pessoas. A Professora Vector surgiu ordenando aos alunos que fossem para suas salas comunais. Havia um bruxo das Trevas solto em Hogwarts e eles não sabiam sequer por onde começar a buscar. Alguém poderoso o bastante para derrubar Pan, e perigoso o suficiente para usar uma Maldição Imperdoável. Severus levou Pan para as masmorras, pedindo a Minerva que ficasse ao lado dela.

-Vá, Severus. Encontre o maldito que fez isso.

Pan sentia-se entorpecida, livre de toda a dor. Seu corpo não mais tocava o chão, ele não tocava o ar. _Ele inexistia_. O calor, o fogo, aquele queimar mágico que curava... Havia um rosto, um homem, um impostor, uma _ameaça_... mas isso parecia distante. Havia o choro do seu bebê, a dor de seu criador, a angústia de seu amor... Havia muito a sua volta, e não havia nada. Ela sentiu medo. Aquele era um momento de fogo e terror, de total perca de si mesma. Pan não era mais ela, não era mais nada. Ela, apesar do que podia imaginar, sentia tudo, um universo em seu interior. A imagem da eternidade.

A imensa confusão formada depois daquele atentado foi contida aos poucos. Eric, que podia muito bem estar vestindo uma armadura de batalha, e não apenas débeis calças de algodão conjuradas as pressas por Hope, tinha em si um instinto assassino que amedrontava a quem estava em volta. Quando Moody surgiu, ele foi incumbido de rastrear o atacante, enquanto eles procuravam do modo habitual.

Hope desabou nos degraus de pedra do castelo quando o dia se anunciou no horizonte e os avanços feitos por eles tinham sido nulos. Estava exausta, não sabia o que sentir. Tinham tentado matar Pan, e ela sabia disso tão bem que já tinha realizado em sua mente que nada de ruim tinha acontecido. Pan era, sabidamente por todas aquelas pessoas que agiam como se ela estivesse morta, eterna. Entendia Severus estar tão assustado, afinal ele certamente enfrentava a ideia de perder a mulher que amava. Entendia porque Dumbledore estava tão apavorado, afinal havia um bruxo verdadeiramente poderoso, potencial assassino de sua neta, a solta. Entendia Eric estar enfurecido, já que era uma ameaça a sua criação, e ele lhe explicou que aquilo doía em seu corpo como se ele jamais pudesse ser ele novamente. Mas seu entendimento chegava até ali, e ela se recusava a ver como aquelas pessoas, que agiam como se Pan estivesse morta.

-Como foi quando você voltou a primeira vez?

-Confuso. –Eric respondeu, percebendo que já não havia o que ser feito e sentando-se ao lado de Hope- Foi numa longa batalha. Bruxos invadiam nossa aldeia. Eles mataram meu filho nesse dia, e quando eu não consegui mais lutar, fui atingido, virei uma bola de fogo e queimei por dias.

-Por isso você arrancou Pan de dentro daquilo?

-Quanto mais tempo se passasse, mais confusa ela poderia ficar. Mais tempo poderia demorar para que ela recobrasse a consciência... Eu enfrentei algum tempo em estado de coma, e mais alguns dias de confusão mental.

-Mas ela ficará bem, certo? –Hope perguntou agora mais sentimental.

-Sim. Felizmente.

Pan estava deitada no centro da cama que ela dividia com o marido. Minerva tinha arrumado seus cabelos sobre o travesseiro e coberto seu corpo com uma manta suave. Ela respirava devagar, como se estivesse em sono profundo. Meredith estava acomodada em seu berço, e finalmente dormia com a paz que lhe era devida. Severus chegou ali por volta do meio dia, e sentou-se na poltrona do quarto, observando a mulher.

Eric tinha garantido que ela acordaria em breve, e ele estava ansioso por aquilo. Minerva, que embora muito tensa, se mantinha firme como uma rocha, retirou-se afirmando que precisava descansar um pouco antes de tomar qualquer outra atitude. Ele viu a bruxa sair e aproximou-se de Pan na cama. Deitou-se ao lado dela e finalmente, depois daquelas torturantes horas de busca por um culpado que parecia ser feito de fumaça, ele chorou.

Podia tê-la perdido. Não estava perto o bastante para protegê-la, e ele sempre seria seu guardião. Havia falhado, e ela tinha sofrido com isso. Havia uma ameaça, algo que desde o inicio daquele maldito torneio tentava livrar-se dela, e ali estava ela... Viva apenas por ser quem era. Ele sentiu a mão dela tocar seu rosto e antes de conter o choro, riu.

-Amor? –a voz cristalina dela soou no ambiente e no instante seguinte ele a agarrava com toda a força.

Pan devolveu o abraço, sabia que ele estava sensível por sua culpa e não queria encarar aquilo. Aquele era seu renascimento, ela podia sentir que havia sido diferente de ser apenas queimada por Fawkes. Ela agora tinha enfrentado o poder que ele lhe concedeu, e voltou a vida como a fênix que era.

-Oh, pequena... –ele gemeu entre soluços, abraçando-a com tanta força que eles podiam muito bem fundir-se num só.

-Eu sei. Eu me perdi. –ela tentou consolá-lo- Mas você me trouxe de volta.

-Eu não fiz nada... –ele argumentou.

-Você fez. –ela o encarou, e mesmo com os terríveis olhos negros até a esclera, ver o rosto dela era reconfortante de milhares de maneiras- Você precisa de mim.

-Eu sempre precisarei. –ele jurou, as mãos dela secando seu rosto, os lábios doces dela beijando-lhe a boca.

Pan aninhou-se em seu peito e esperou que Severus se recuperasse. Ela tinha a aparência mais mística do que nunca, menos humana, menos alcançável. Mas ela ainda era a mesma Pan, cujo primeiro pensamento era para a filha, que mesmo adormecida, foi retirada de seu berço para ser aninhada nos braços da mãe.

-Eu não posso me perder num mundo que não contenha você. –ela jurou para Meredith- Eu garanto, filha. Eu juro. Eu jamais te deixarei.

Pan trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto apenas para encontrar Eric e Albus esperando no escritório com Severus. Eles a abraçaram com força, Eric finalmente parecendo-se consigo mesmo de novo. Albus era a imagem do alivio.

-Quem atacou você? –Eric perguntou, mas o rosto de Pan expressou apenas confusão- Quem?

-Eu não sei.

-Qual é a ultima coisa que você se lembra? –ele insistiu.

Pan olhou para Severus e para o sofá onde eles tinham feito amor antes dela ir se reunir com Hope na Torre. Achou que seria melhor não mencionar isso.

-Estávamos aqui. E eu ia ver Hope na Torre. Eu cheguei a ir até lá? Onde aconteceu?

-No labirinto. –Albus murmurou- Você foi atacada no labirinto.

-Quem poderia ter me atacado?

-Quem quer que tenha sido, também derrubou Alastor Moody. –Albus respondeu- Ele disse que foi estuporado na orla da floresta.

-Quem estava comigo no labirinto?

-Aparentemente ninguém. Hagrid ia encontrar você, para cuidar dos últimos arbustos errantes. Moody estava dando a volta no labirinto, para começar pelo lado sul.

-Hope tinha um mapa. Há uma copia dele em algum lugar...

-Os mapas do labirinto se incendiaram noite passada. –Albus murmurou- A srta. O'brian disse q provavelmente foi em reação ao que houve com você.

-Certamente. –ela comentou e foi sentar-se ao lado de Eric- E agora? Houve uma tentativa de assassinato aqui. Nós deveríamos estar mandando as crianças para casa.

-Eu temo que isso não será possível, Pan. –Albus pareceu bastante infeliz- Mas mesmo com todos os meus esforços em impedir, os Ministérios de Magia dos países envolvidos decidiram que o Torneio tem que prosseguir. Eles entendem que não há dano provocado.

-A terceira tarefa vai acontecer?

-Vai.

E eles nada podiam fazer para impedir. Pan precisou ir até a enfermaria, já que a dor de cabeça que sentia nublava seus sentidos. No caminho até lá, ela percebeu os comentários a seu respeito. Ninguém parecia de fato acreditar que ela tivesse morrido em algum momento.

-Tome. –Pomfrey disse, entregando-lhe um cálice- Tem certeza de que quer apenas isso? Não quer um exame completo? Você _morreu_...

-Não. –ela sorriu- Eu, fora ter morrido, me sinto em perfeita saúde.

-Eu estou grata que você esteja bem, Pan.

-Obrigada... –ela sorriu deixando-se abraçar.

-Todos nós sabíamos que isso iria acontecer em algum momento. Não imaginamos que seria assim, de modo...

Ela engoliu as palavras quando algo a atingiu nas costas e ela desabou sobre Pan perdendo a consciência. Pan não viu o que tinha acontecido, mas precisou deixar que Papoula desabasse no chão para poder sacar a varinha. Estava acontecendo de novo... Ela sentia, seus instintos gritavam.

-Pamela? –ela ouviu o chamado assustado de Moody- Pamela, você está bem?

-Alastor? –ela ainda atordoada, o viu parado ao lado da porta- Alguém estuporou Madame Pomfrey!

-Não há mais ninguém aqui. –ele disse olhando em volta.

Pan ofegava, com medo, olhando em volta. Seu ex-professor se aproximou dela, e levitou Pomfrey até um leito.

-Você não lembra nada, hã? –ele perguntou- Sobre ontem.

-Eu estou um pouco confusa. Mas Eric disse que deve voltar, eventualmente. Você precisa fazer alguma coisa, há alguém aqui...

-Acalme-se. Não há ninguém.

-Mas... –ela respirou fundo. Olhou para Pomfrey e imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido para ela desmaiar daquele modo.

-Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. –Moody murmurou- Você é uma bela moça.

-Oh, nenhum de nós queria.

-Pelo menos nós sabemos agora que você não morre.

-Sempre soubemos, creio eu. –ela sorriu, ainda alarmada e pouco confortável.

-Pomfrey ficará bem. –ele disse- Você eu já não sei.

E antes de computar a frase, Pan viu apenas um lampejo de varinha e caiu ao chão desacordada. Em seus ouvidos ecoava uma palavra: "Amortia."

Moody despertou Pomfrey e modificou sua memória. Para ela, Pan tinha apenas chegado até ali em busca de algo para sua enxaqueca e caíra desmaiada. Afirmaria que ela certamente ainda estava se recuperando do trauma acontecido. Dumbledore estudou a neta, Eric bastante incomodado ao seu lado, Minerva estranhando um pouco a situação e Severus absolutamente irritado por Pan ter deixado o quarto enquanto ele dormia, apenas para desmaiar no outro extremo do castelo.

-Recomendo que ela fique em casa, em repouso. Ela precisará de tempo para recompor-se de uma transição como esta, certo?

-Severus, acho que deveríamos leva-la para casa. –Albus comentou- Ela ficará confortável lá.

Pan dormia, mas agora, curiosamente, ela parecia mais imóvel que antes. Pálida, o brilho de sua pele e o furor dos cabelos tinha desaparecido. Ele estava preocupado, tentou acordá-la, mas foi o mesmo que falar com uma pedra. Eric apenas achava aquilo muito estranho.

-Eu a aparatarei para casa, se você quiser. Ambos. –ofereceu.

-Eu gostaria que você pudesse estar aqui na hora da Tarefa, Severus. –Albus pediu.

-Eu apenas acomodarei Pan em sua cama. –ele murmurou- Eu usarei o viratempo, já que alguém precisará cuidar de Meredith e todos estaremos ocupados essa noite.

-Eu levarei Pearll até lá. –Eric disse- Não há razão em você prolongar seu dia.

Ele concordou, e logo estava em casa, acomodando Pan na cama, sentindo-se curiosamente desalentado. Chamou Bronn e lhe ordenou que não a deixasse sair de casa caso despertasse no meio da noite. Duvidava que o pequeno elfo fosse conseguir deter Pan, mas valia a tentativa. Eric logo chegou com Pearll, que por sorte já sabia de tudo o que havia acontecido. Ela tinha um olho roxo, consequência de alguma das confusões em que se metia no trabalho.

-Eu cuido delas, Severus. –garantiu, tentando livrar-se daquela terrível marca quando se olhou no espelho- Pode ir tranquilo, deixe meu pai explorá-lo um pouquinho mais que o normal hoje.

Nada que ninguém dissesse anularia aquele sentimento ímpar de desalento que o puxava para a depressão. Beijou Meredith em seu berço, beijou Pan, vestiu um casaco e entrou na lareira. A noite caiu e ele rumou para o campo de quadribol. Sentou-se distante de todos. Seu semblante estava incontestavelmente entristecido, mas ninguém ousava dizer nada. Severus sentia que algo estava muito errado, mas não sabia exatamente o que. Observou Potter e Diggory entrarem no labirinto e esperou.

Esperou longamente.

-Ugh! -Severus curvou-se sobre o braço esquerdo, esperando que as pessoas em volta não tivessem reparado. Pode ver Karkaroff em igual situação, e o olhar trocado entre eles foi bastante elucidativo.

Neste momento, algo ruim acontecia. A Marca Negra queimava novamente como não fazia havia mais de uma década.

Era o Lorde das Trevas, ele soube.

Ele tinha retornado.

_Hoje é 15 de Julho de 2014._

_Três anos atrás eu assisti Severus Snape morrer pela primeira vez._


	49. Capítulo Quadragésimo Oitavo

_**Capítulo Quadragésimo Oitavo**_

_**EPILOGO – parte III**_

-Eu estou com medo.

Severus ergueu os olhos para observar Albus e Minerva. A frase havia sido dita pela mulher, com ar derrotado e preocupado, que de pé ao lado do marido, parecia prestes a desabar em lágrimas. Albus apenas entendeu a mão para segurar a dela. Severus não sabia o que dizer. Ele também sentia medo.

-Não podemos nos desesperar. –Albus murmurou- Não é como se não houvesse nenhuma esperança.

Mas as esperanças eram escassas, tão escassas que Severus não conseguia pensar no que fazer a seguir. Ele não via caminho, não via saída. Era como se ele também estivesse no mesmo abismo em que Pan sucumbia.

-Eles não podem mata-la. –Severus murmurou, mais para si do que para os outros dois- Então eles a jogam num limbo de onde ninguém é capaz de retirá-la.

-Você é o especialista em Magia Negra aqui! –Minerva avançou alguns passos, repentinamente mais agressiva- Trate de resolver isso.

-Eu adoraria saber como. –ele murmurou fracamente, sem forças ou disposição para retrucar.

-Você conhece esse feitiço, certo? –Albus perguntou.

-Não fale como se _você_ não conhecesse. –ele ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiadora.

-Sim. –Albus respondeu soturnamente, como se estivesse profundamente envergonhado daquilo- E pelo que sei dele, sua fonte de poder é motivação.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Minerva estranhou- Como assim, motivação?

Albus ficou de pé e deu a volta na mesa. Caminhava lentamente, pensando medindo a situação, planejando o que diria. Minerva estava desesperada. Ela sabia que Pan estava viva, sabia que Pan não morreria. Mas temia que ela jamais viesse a acordar, e depois do que houve com Ninna, perde-la sem a menor explicação, ela estava potencialmente mais sensível com temas como aquele. Pearll e Hope sequer sabiam das perturbadoras novidades, e eles pretendiam manter assim.

-O feitiço foi lançado com ódio. –Severus murmurou- Assim como Maldições Imperdoáveis, esse é um dos feitiços que precisa de algo mais do que habilidade para executar.

-E não haveria, por exemplo, um contrafeitiço? –Minerva arriscou.

-Há uma poção. –Albus murmurou- E mais da metade desses ingredientes já não existe. Sigmund Barts foi um bruxo das trevas formidável e quase infalível. Ele criou um feitiço cuja magia combatente estaria indisponível.

-E diante disso, o que faremos?

-Nós tentaremos. –Severus murmurou- Nós encontraremos cada um desses ingredientes, e o que já não exista nós iremos sintetizar. Não me importa o tempo que leve, mas eu não descansarei.

Albus o encarou com indiscutível alarme no olhar, mas não disse nada. Minerva finalmente tinha um sorriso no rosto, motivada pela determinação do homem.

-Cada dia que passar, será um dia a menos que Meredith teve com a mãe. –Severus continuou- É um dia a mais em que ela se perde no vazio. E eu não posso lidar com nada disso.

-Pan o que? –Pearll perguntou fracamente, como se estivesse ouvindo a mais absurda de todas as afirmações- Como Pan foi... O que? –ela sequer conseguia entender.

Eric se aproximou dela. Ele mordia o lábio inferior e parecia profundamente entristecido. Pearll já tinha visto Eric preocupado e tenso, mas dessa vez isso estava indiscutivelmente mais grave. Ela sufocou um soluço quando pode computar a informação.

-Moody era Bartô Crouch Jr? –Hope parecia ainda mais aérea. Estava sentada na poltrona de Severus, parecia menor do que nunca, e ainda mais frágil- E estava tramando em Hogwarts para enviar Harry Potter para Voldemort no momento propício, é isso? E que ele agora voltou?

-Basicamente isso.

-E no meio tempo, ele tentava livrar-se de Pan. –ela respirou fundo, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que Pan tinha afirmado que Moody estava muito diferente, de como Pan tinha sido intoxicada com tsetseryn e era Moody quem estava por perto cuidando da investigação- E ele usou a Maldição do Coma.

Eric sequer achou as palavras para responder. Era difícil assimilar os fatos, ainda mais com aquela espécie de certeza permeando as mentes e corações deles: Pan estava perdida. Irremediavelmente. Com isso, a fênix apenas sentou-se ao lado de Pearll e enfiou o rosto nas mãos.

A Maldição do Coma de Sigmund Barts foi criada acidentalmente. O maior bruxo das trevas que vivera na época de Holf Hufflepuff era conhecido pela imensa gama de feitiços malignos que foi capaz de criar, e nesse caso, ao tentar criar um feitiço assassino, tão eficaz quanto Avada Kedavra, ele tinha chegado naquele ponto de congelar as pessoas para sempre num sono infinito. O coração bateria, a alma permaneceria intacta, a mente funcionaria, mas o corpo levaria toda a eternidade naquela situação estática.

Ele havia gostado bastante da ideia de produzir uma morte viva, aparentemente algo mais cruel do que a morte em si, e usou esse feitiço em grande parte dos seus oponentes, alguns deles, mantidos no Departamento de Mistérios mesmo depois de séculos. Vivos. Em contrapartida, Holf Hufflepuff, bisneto do bisneto de Helga Hufflepuff, havia conseguido sintetizar uma poção que conseguia reestabelecer parte das funções do corpo dos atingidos. Nenhum bruxo trazido de volta jamais pode realizar feitiços novamente, mas essas pessoas conseguiram seguir uma vida trouxa normal até suas mortes, que foram, curiosamente, tardias. Infelizmente nem mesmo isso era possível no momento, já que os ingredientes da poção, estavam em grande parte extintos ou perdidos, outro feito de Sigmund Barts, que ao descobrir sobre a poção que anulava sua maldição, tratou de exterminar tudo aquilo que era preciso para sintetizá-la.

Hope estava no chão da casa de seus pais, cercada por livros que não conseguia entender por completo. Magia Negra, cada um mais complexo e sombrio que o outro. Grande parte dos feitiços que havia ali, faziam com que ela estremecesse só de pensar. Era o quinto dia de pesquisas, e seu avanço havia sido mínimo. Severus também estava estagnado.

Ela ouviu um barulho do lado de fora e foi até a janela. Viu Sirius parado na varanda, em forma de cachorro, sentado sobre as patas. Ela suspirou, imaginando que nada poderia ficar pior, nem mesmo conversar com Sirius e ter seu coração esmagado como uma panqueca. Na verdade, ela imaginava que não havia no mundo uma situação em que ela pudesse estar mais deprimida. Abriu a porta, conjurou um roupão e estendeu para o homem, que havia voltado nu, como sempre, da transformação.

-A professora Minerva nunca está nua quando volta. –comentou como se aquilo fosse algo completamente corriqueiro.

-Bem, Minerva é melhor bruxa do que eu. –Sirius vestiu a peça de roupa enquanto Hope olhava na direção oposta.

-Sente-se. –Hope indicou o sofá. Sirius foi até lá e sentou-se com um longo suspiro.

-Vejo que você anda ajudando Ranhoso nessa pesquisa das trevas. –ele indicou a bagunça de livros no chão.

-Alguém precisa fazê-lo. –Hope foi até a lareira colocar uma chaleira no fogo- Como você tem estado?

-Bom... –ele murmurou com a voz fraca- Considerando que minha filha está pior do que morta...

-Não fale assim. –Hope disse com a voz rouca- Ela não está morta. A morte, ela... –e suspirou ganhando coragem- ... é o fim. Pan ainda tem infinitas possibilidades.

-Er... eu... –ele coçou a cabeça, e distraidamente secou o canto dos olhos- Eu não sei Hope. Eu não sei. –e nesse momento ele deixou um soluço escapar.

Aquilo foi ácido no coração da moça, e no instante seguinte Hope estava ajoelhada diante dele, segurando suas mãos. Sirius curvou-se sobre si mesmo até estar com um braço em volta dela e com o queixo sobre sua cabeça. Era um abraço estranho, mas infinitamente reconfortante. Hope chorava, era muito fácil render-se ao choro nesses momentos. Ela não podia lembrar-se sequer de um dia desde a noite no labirinto em que não tivesse se rendido ao choro pelo menos umas três vezes por dia. Por diferentes temas, mas o principal era Pan perdida para sempre.

Sirius ficou de pé e a puxou com ele para poder abraça-la de verdade. Hope jamais tinha estado tão unida assim a ele, e sentia que aquela era a confirmação de que o amava. Seu corpo reagia tremendo naquela confusa emoção. Sentiu Sirius beijar seu ombro e o agarrou o mais forte que podia.

-Eu amo você. –ele disse, e Hope quase não teve forças para manter-se firme em suas pernas- Por mais errado que possa parecer, Hope... Por mais difícil que possa ser para crer. Eu a amo.

-Eu sei. E eu sequer preciso dizer o mesmo, porque você também já sabe.

-Sim. Eu sei. –e alongou o momento do abraço, até que a chaleira começou a piar e Hope soltou-se dele para servir o chá.

Sirius voltou ao seu lugar no sofá ao lado da janela, e encarou a noite de verão. Hope colocou a xícara dele a sua frente, suas mãos um pouco trêmulas. Sirius percebeu o nervosismo dela, e segurou sua mão para beijá-la suavemente.

Era a primeira vez em que eles ficavam sozinhos desde que Ninna surgira, fugira e tudo o que havia sucedido. Era a primeira vez em que ele tinha vocalizado os sentimentos que tinha por seguro que todos já sabiam. E não apenas sabiam como, em grande parte, apoiavam. Os meses antes de Ninna ser resgatada foram bem intensos para os dois. Viviam juntos no apartamento do Beco Diagonal, conheceram-se profundamente, acostumaram-se um ao outro, preocupavam-se um com o outro. Apaixonaram-se mesmo sendo errado.

Hope puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dele, tomando pequenos goles do seu chá. Sirius passou um braço pelos ombros dela, e eles passaram um longo tempo daquela forma, Hope aninhada em seu abraço, Sirius ocupado em respirar o perfume dos cabelos dela, e do outro lado da janela uma noite que evoluía até transformar-se em madrugada.

Em Gales, a noite não estava assim tão tranquila. Severus tentava consolar Meredith, mas aquilo não era possível. Ele a aninhava contra o peito, tentava alimentar-lhe com a mamadeira, tentava fazer com que ela dormisse, tentava de tudo... Mas nada parecia surtir efeito e o choro dela apenas se tornava mais e mais enfurecido.

-Meri, por todos os deuses! –ele bradou cansado, irritado e prestes a dar-lhe uma poção para dormir.

A menina parou de chorar por um instante, assustada pelo berro do pai. Ele encarou seus grandes olhos azuis, arregalados de espanto, e sentiu-se o pior dos homens. Meredith recomeçou a chorar ainda mais desconsolada, e ele não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer para desculpar-se.

-Me perdoe, pequena... Me perdoe, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu não estou tão irritado, apenas durma, por favor... Durma um pouco. Apenas... –e calou-se com o choro avolumando-se em sua garganta.

Era frustração, era dor, era cansaço. Ele não tinha Minerva, Pearll ou Hope para ajudar essa noite. Ele não tinha Pan para recorrer, ele não tinha nada, apenas Meri, e o que parecia que seria o resto de sua vida. Sem Pan. Sozinho com aquela princesa que poderia transformar-se num campo de batalha em poucos minutos.

Ele subiu as escadas, preocupado por ela não ter tomado quase nada de sua mamadeira, e foi sentar-se com ela na cadeira de balanço que Pan tinha arrastado para o quarto deles tantos dias antes. Ele não queria entrar ali, não com Meredith, mas assim o fez. O quarto estava imerso numa fraca luz, vinda do abajur na cabeceira dele. Pan estava sobre a cama, com uma pesada manta cobrindo-lhe até o meio do peito, as mãos estendidas ao lado do corpo, os cabelos presos soltos sobre o travesseiro. Meredith ainda chorava.

-Está bem, querida... Vamos fazer do jeito da mamãe. –ele sentou-se na cadeira de balanço com ela e impulsionou-se para frente e para trás. De certa forma, Meri pareceu aquietar-se, muito embora ainda chorasse- Mamãe está aqui. –ele disse- Ela ia adorar se você finalmente pudesse tomar sua mamadeira ou dormir um pouco. Ou os dois. Eu sei que não é o mesmo que o seio dela, eu sei... Mas faça um esforço. –e tentou fazer com que ela mamasse, mas não parecia ser possível.

Ficou de pé com ela e foi até o armário de poções que havia no corredor. Abriu a porta e procurou a poção sonífera diluída que havia preparado para ela. Se recusava àquilo, mas Meredith havia chorado a noite inteira, não havia dormido durante o dia, mal tinha comido algo. Ela precisava descansar. Talvez sua irritação diminuísse quando acordasse depois de um longo sono reparador. Imaginava que Pan o azararia caso visse aquilo, mas ele ia tentar. Com o conta gotas pingou duas gotinhas dentro da boca dela. Não sabia se o gosto era ruim, mas ao reparar a careta feita por ela, parecia que sim. Guardou o vidrinho e aninhou o bebê nos braços e esperou. Ela estava adormecida em menos de um minuto. Colocou Meredith em seu berço e voltou para o quarto após um longo suspiro de alivio, grato pelo silencio e por sua menina estar dormindo em paz.

No quarto, Sobre a cama, imóvel, profundamente adormecida, Pamela respirava devagar. O rosto impassível, os cabelos ruivos espalhados a sua volta. Severo sentiu o coração se apertar novamente e aquele estranho luto que ele enfrentava avolumar-se em sua garganta em forma de choro contido. Faltava um sorriso naquele rosto, faltava um brilho intenso naqueles olhos que agora viam apenas a escuridão de suas pálpebras cerradas. Faltava tanta coisa ali que ele sequer sabia por onde começar.

Ele despiu o robe que usava sobre o pijama e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela. Puxou-a para si, abraçando-a forte, beijando seu rosto e lábios, inspirando o cheiro de morango do shampoo que ela usava desde menina. O corpo morno e sem forças pendia molemente de seus braços, a cabeça lançada para trás. Era quase um corpo sem vida, salvo apenas pelo pouco calor que ainda emanava dela, aquecendo-o levemente.

Desde o acontecido, ele tinha preparado uma cama para si no quarto de hóspedes, que quase sempre era ocupado por Hope. Mas essa noite ele tinha decidido dormir ao lado da esposa, por mais mórbido que pudesse parecer. Estendeu-se ao seu lado, aninhando-a contra seu peito como ela costumava fazer todas as noites.

-Descanse minha querida... Descanse bem. –ele murmurou- Meredith está à salvo, você está protegida e eu estou fazendo o que posso pra trazer você de volta. –beijou a testa dela por um longo momento- Muita coisa tem acontecido, mas eu acho que você sabe. Eu acho que você me escuta ou que sua consciência pode estar vagando por ai enquanto nós não achamos um modo de trazê-la de volta. Mas mesmo assim... –ele suspirou- Harry Potter quase foi morto pelo Lorde das Trevas. Nada de muito grave aconteceu com ele, exceto que o Lorde voltou. Não se preocupe... –ele acariciou seu rosto- Nada de muito grave aconteceu até agora. Mas seu avô não perdeu tempo e já me mandou ir até lá. Mesmo com tudo o que estava acontecendo com você. Mas mesmo assim eu consegui Pan. Eu consegui que o Lorde acreditasse em mim, consegui me posicionar do modo como sempre foi preciso. Eu cumpri meu papel. E eu... –ele tentou não chorar- E eu não fiz como Albus me ordenou. Eu não introduzi você. Caso você possa um dia acordar, eu quero que você tome essa decisão sozinha. Eu sei que isso pode ter enfraquecido minha posição, mas eu sei também que isso é o certo a se fazer. Eu não vou impor isso a você, eu não posso. Você vai voltar, Pan. Eu juro que vai. Se Voldemort conseguiu, você também vai conseguir. Eu sei. –e beijou sua testa novamente fechando os olhos e procurando descansar- Eu sei querida... Eu sei.

_**Fim da Terceira Parte**_

**Notas da Autora:** Agradeço imensamente a todas as lindezas que estão acompanhando Pan até aqui! Esse é o fim da terceira parte da saga, e logo teremos a quarta! Eu queria muito finalizar pelo menos essa parte antes das aulas recomeçarem, e finalmente, depois de uma maratona criativa, eu consegui! YEEY! Muitíssimo obrigada a todo mundo e espero seus rewiews pra me dizer o que estão achando! Beijos!


	50. Capítulo Quadragésimo Nono - Parte IV

A Hexalogia da Fênix – Parte IV

_**Capítulo Quadragésimo Nono**_

-Algum avanço? Sobre ela?

De joelhos diante de Voldemort, Severus apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Era um dos poucos momentos em que ele de fato era sincero naquele covil. Quando o assunto era Pan, quando o assunto estava relacionado a ela definhando sobre uma cama, quando o assunto era Meredith crescendo rápido e sem uma mãe.

-Eu devo dizer que se pudesse, lhe ofereceria ajuda. –Voldemort vagou displicentemente pela sala extremamente bem decorada em tons de verde e prateado- Mas eu de fato não tenho vergonha de admitir que não sei o que fazer. Esse feitiço é definitivo demais. Poderoso demais.

-Eu agradeço sua intenção, mestre. –Severus abaixou a cabeça respeitosamente.

-Vamos, fique de pé! –Voldemort ordenou- Agora me diga... –e indicou uma poltrona a um canto, próximo da lareira- ...é verdade o que eu andei sabendo?

-O que seria isso, milord?

-Sobre a Sra. Snape. –Voldemort sentou-se na poltrona de espaldar alto e esperou que Severus ocupasse a que ficava exatamente ao seu lado- Eu soube que ela foi a responsável por retirar a mãe de Azkaban.

-Sim, milord. –Severus confirmou, imaginando de onde Voldemort tivesse retirado aquela informação- Eu talvez ainda não tenha tempo de lhe contar tudo o que Pamela é capaz de fazer, mas eu asseguro que o senhor ficaria impressionado.

-Os relatos que ouvir de Crouch Jr foram bastante elucidativos. –ele disse fitando o fogo- Ele disse que a moça o ama. A você, me refiro.

Severus sorriu presumidamente, tentando disfarçar seu desconforto. O discurso para aplicar naquela ocasião estava muito bem preparado. Ele sofria apenas em pensar proferir aquelas palavras.

-Eu criei a moça. –comentou- Eu estive ao lado dela toda sua vida. Durante a infância... Pan era uma menina comum. Era mais por parte dela do que pelo meu, devo dizer. O convívio. Eu acabei funcionando como seu pai naqueles primeiros anos. E isso era útil de tantas formas que eu acabei me habituando. E se o senhor me perguntar sobre minhas afeições pela menina, eu diria que estavam presentes. Ela era doce, era esperta, inteligente e graciosa. Ela fez de minha vida algo melhor naqueles primeiros anos sem o senhor.

-Entendo. –Voldemort murmurou- Ela sendo neta de Albus Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall, bem como herdeira direta da família Black... devo admitir que vejo o quão brilhante esse estreitamento foi.

-Exato. –e Severus abriu outro dos seus sorrisos muito orgulhosos de si mesmo. Odiava-se por aquilo- E logo depois, quando ela tinha cinco anos... Em verdade ocorreu no seu aniversário de cinco anos. A fênix, me refiro. A criatura de Dumbledore a queimou em seu fogo de ressurreição. E ai ela surgiu. Poderosa, forte, mística e supostamente eterna até aquele momento. –e a admiração em sua voz era indisfarçável- Foi uma juventude confusa, ela vagou por todas as escolas de magia da Europa, aprendeu muito, desenvolveu-se muito... e num determinado dia... –ele disse com um ar perturbadoramente sonhador e zombeteiro- Ela expressou sentimentos amorosos, carnais, por mim.

Voldemort nesse momento precisou gargalhar. Severus o acompanhou no riso e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como que para evidenciar o absurdo de Pan em sentir-se daquele modo.

-Certamente isso se encaixaria em algo como Complexo de Elektra. –Voldemort disse divertido- Ah, Severus, meu rapaz... E em seguida, o que você fez?

-A rejeitei. Por experiência própria eu sei o que acontece quando a pessoa que amamos nos rejeita. Com isso ela apenas achou uma forma de me amar mais. Passamos assim cerca de três anos sem ver um ao outro, e quando ela finalmente retornou a Hogwarts, tinha se transformado na mais bela mulher que o senhor poderia imaginar.

-Sim, isso eu sei. –Voldemort murmurou um feitiço e a imagem de Pan surgiu. Ela estava grávida, num corredor de Hogwarts, conversando com Severus. Certamente aquela era uma lembrança de Barto Crouch Jr. Severus logo imaginou o que mais ele poderia ter mostrado ao Lorde.

-Então, não foi difícil convencê-la do meu afeto. Não foi difícil cultivar nela o vestígio de amor que ela sentia. Em pouco tempo estávamos firmes e quando nosso casamento aconteceu, ela já tinha Meredith no ventre.

-Você assume amar essa mulher?

-Eu não negaria. –ele disse encarando Voldemort- Não, milorde, eu não conseguiria negar. Eu jamais mentirei para o senhor. É evidente, e eu não me sinto mal em admitir que a ame. Que ame seu poder. Que ame o escudo que ela me proporciona, sempre que alguém interfere e duvida de minha lealdade para com Dumbledore. Que a ame como mulher. Não, Pan não é apenas algo que eu tenha cultivado durante esses anos como um novo padrão em que talvez as pessoas pudessem se apoiar um dia. É minha esposa, e mãe da minha filha. E me escolheu como seu guardião tantos e tantos anos atrás. Mas agora isso não importa mais. Ela está perdida e eu tenho sido um inútil em conseguir trazê-la de volta.

-Você de fato quer trazê-la de volta? Eu me refiro a que mesmo antes do meu retorno ela já representava problemas. Protegendo Harry Potter. Mantendo Hogwarts basicamente impenetrável. Obedecendo Dumbledore e vigiando Crouch Jr.

-Pan é feita de instinto. O instinto dela geralmente é bem certeiro. E ela sabia que havia algo errado com Moody. Mas Pan também tem o lado que eu moldei nela.

-Que seria?

-Artes das Trevas, milorde. Ela gosta do poder que tem, e sabendo usar as artes das trevas como eu sempre me esforço em ensinar... bem... ela sabe que pode ser ainda mais formidável.

Voldemort encarou Severus com seus terríveis olhos vermelhos. A pele cinzenta e esverdeada parecia ainda mais grotesca, mas mesmo diante de tal visão, Severus não deixou o olhar vacilar. Voldemort precisava convencer-se de que Pan era útil. Era o que Dumbledore queria.

-E como Albus Dumbledore se sente sobre isso? Sobre sua neta sendo uma criatura adepta a praticas como estas?

-Dumbledore não tem exatamente muita certeza sobre ser avô dela. Sequer Minerva tem.

-Bem, isso é algo tolo da parte deles. Obviamente Pamela tinha que ter surgido de uma união de sangues puros, e pelo que sei, o primeiro marido de Minerva foi um trouxa.

-Sim. –Severus murmurou- Mas mesmo assim. Ele age como avô dela, mas eles jamais tiveram a certeza. Em todo caso, Dumbledore estimulou Pan a aprender sobre artes das trevas. Ele diz que devemos conhecer aquilo que precisamos combater. Não imaginava ele que ela se fascinaria. Assim como Melina era fascinada na juventude. Tanto que muito me admira que ela não tenha aderido às suas fileiras, milorde.

-E Pamela seria capaz?

-De que?

-De aderir?

-Acho que mais do que isso. –e deixou a frase suspensa no ar.

Pouco tempo depois, Voldemort o autorizou a se retirar. Ele pareceu desapontado, como se estar na presença do Lorde fosse tudo o que ele mais desejasse na vida, e após receber a promessa de que logo estariam reunidos de novo, Severus aparatou para casa.

Era metade do dia, e ele precisava se apressar. Entrou em casa e subiu as escadas apenas para encontrar Hope entrando no laboratório segurando uma xicara de chocolate quente. Ela usava roupas confortáveis, algo semelhante a um moletom, e tinha os cabelos presos displicentemente.

-Ah, olá! –ela saudou quando o viu vindo rapidamente em sua direção- Você conseguiu fazer o que Dumbledore mandou você fazer? O que quer que tenha sido isso?

-Sim. –ele disse apenas, com pressa, entrando em seus aposentos.

Ao entrar precisou parar por um instante, vendo Pan sobre a cama, ainda mais pálida, magra e imóvel que antes. Aquilo espremia seu coração, aquilo exauria suas forças. Mas ele não podia fraquejar. Foi até o armário e retirou de lá uma mochila, onde tinha preparado provisões e vestes para o caso de ter que partir em busca de elementos para a poção. Reduziu a mochila com um feitiço e a colocou dentro do bolso do casaco.

Era metade de outubro e o mundo ainda estava quente como se fosse verão, e a brisa que soprava pelas janelas abertas vinda do mar ela extremamente bem vinda. Já fazia quase quatro meses que Pan estava daquele modo e Severus começava a perder as esperanças que com tanta dificuldade nutria. Sentou-se ao lado dela e acariciou seu rosto, ainda morno.

-Meu amor... –murmurou- Eu estou indo em busca de um dos elementos que Dumbledore conseguiu localizar. Talvez seja a ultima coisa da qual precisamos. O que significa que... –ele suspirou tentando não soar muito iludido- Que você possa estar de volta em breve. Meredith está na casa do seu pai, lá tem sempre uma grande quantidade de gente para entretê-la, ainda que eu não goste disso. Será melhor pra ela ficar lá enquanto eu estou fora. Mas eu prometo que assim que eu retorne, ela irá pra Hogwarts comigo. –ele curvou-se sobre ela e encaixou o rosto na curva do pescoço, depositando ali um beijo- Eu amo você. –beijou seus lábios- Eu amo, Pan. E eu voltarei logo, eu prometo.

Com isso, ele deixou o quarto e foi até o laboratório ver o que Hope estava fazendo.

-Bem... –ela disse colocando um lápis na parte de trás da orelha- Pelo fato de ela estar visivelmente perdendo peso, eu imagino que seu corpo já não esteja assim numa situação tão estática.

-Pior que isso. Nós conseguimos que ela começasse a definhar. –ele soou bastante mau humorado.

-Sim. Mas isso significa avanço. Não seja tão negativo. –ela ralhou- Nesse caso, eu fiz essa poção, repositora de energias, que com algumas modificações pode servir como repositora de nutrição. E mesmo que Pan não ganhe o peso que perdeu, ela pode permanecer como está, o que eu lhe garanto, a deixaria feliz, já que ela ficou um pouco acima do peso após a gravidez.

Severus encarou Hope erguendo uma sobrancelha inquisitiva. Sim, Pan havia engordado na gravidez, mas após o nascimento Pomfrey cuidou muito bem para que ela não tivesse nenhum excesso de pele, e o pouco de gordura que havia sobrado, para Severus, era algo muito bem vindo. Mas ele podia lembrar-se das queixas dela sobre aquele tema delicado e resolveu ficar calado. Não tinha como dizer a Hope que preferia sua mulher com o traseiro de antes.

-Enfim... –ela continuou- Com isso nós podemos seguir testando outras variações da poção.

-Não. –Severus disse- Você irá esperar por mim. Eu estou indo em busca do elemento.

-O que? –ela estranhou- Como assim, Dumbledore conseguiu a localização?

-Ele ou Eric. Mas sim, um dos dois teve sucesso. Eu partirei agora.

-Você não vai precisar de ajuda?

-Não. –ele disse de modo breve- Não dessa vez. Eu agradeço a preocupação.

-Há algo que eu possa fazer nesse meio tempo?

-Sim. Cuide de Meredith. –ele pediu- Não a deixe muito tempo sozinha com aqueles Weasley ou sendo cuidada pelo cachorro do avô. Sem ofensas. -ajuntou lembrando-se que Hope e Sirius agora eram praticamente um casal, mesmo sob o olhar duro de Minerva.

-Eu cuidarei. Precisarei me encarregar de suas aulas em Hogwarts dessa vez?

-Eu agradeceria. –ele virou-se, lembrando-se de que aquilo era de fato uma boa ideia- Dumbledore é muito conivente com os alunos, eu de fato prefiro que seja você.

-Certo. –ela sorriu- Boa sorte, Snape.

-Obrigado, O'brian.

Severus foi até o armário onde Dumbledore tinha guardado a Chave de Portal que ele precisaria usar para atingir o destino. Peru, Amazônia, mais precisamente. Segurando a boia furada firmemente, ele sentiu o puxão habitual atrás do umbigo e foi lançado para frente. Girou no vácuo por um tempo longo, que ele julgou ser a metade de uma hora, e quando seus pés tocaram a terra fofa, coberta de folhas secas, num lugar de mata tão densa que mal se podia ver o sol, ele arrastou-se até uma árvore para vomitar o almoço.

Depois de alguns minutos em que ele tentava se recompor sentado na raiz de uma arvore, Severus se ergueu e sacou a varinha. O suor brotava de sua testa e escorria por seus cabelos. A roupa negra grudava-se na sua pele suada.

_E agora?!_ -ele pensou meio desalentado.

A resposta veio numa labareda de fogo, e diante dele surgiu uma fênix. Num momento de surpresa, Severus achou que fosse Pan, mas ao sentir as garras da ave apertando-lhe o ombro e lhe estendendo a perna fina, onde estava um envelope destinado a ele, com a caligrafia fina e inclinada de Dumbledore, ele concluiu o que já sabia.

-Olá Eric.

A ave piou solenemente e continuou estendendo a pata. Severus desenrolou o pergaminho.

"_Severus,  
>Eu não o deixaria sozinho. Fawkes irá lhe acompanhar na forma alada, já que de outro modo você possivelmente não obteria auxilio. Atenciosamente, Albus."<em>

Ele seguiu a ave na floresta, já que ela parecia conhecer o caminho para a tal tribo Kamewakura. Horas depois de uma tortuosa caminhada, entre tropeços, suor e arranhões, ouvindo os fantasmagóricos ecos da floresta, ele viu o primeiro índio. Ou melhor: índia.

Estava nua da cintura para cima, os cabelos compridos e imundos ocultavam-lhe parcialmente os seios. A pele era avermelhada. Severus achou que ela era terrivelmente feia, com o rosto meio anguloso, os olhos rasgados e estreitos, a boca de lábios gordos. Ela gritou alto numa direção quando o avistou, deixando que uma cesta de palha cheia de raízes caísse no chão e se espalhasse. Fawkes piou e ela silenciou, bem como a meia dúzia de índios que surgiu de uma trilha. Mesmo assim eles seguiram e apontando afiadas lanças para Severus, obrigaram-no a ir adiante. Fawkes voava ao redor do bruxo.

Ele foi conduzido para uma espécie de casa de palha, onde um índio grisalho e enrugado desenhava símbolos estranhos no chão. Um dos índios empurrou Severus e ele caiu de joelhos no chão de barro, duro e vermelho. Falavam rapidamente, nervosos, enquanto cutucavam o bruxo com as lanças. O velho índio, que parecia ser o chefe, segurou o homem pelos cabelos e ergueu seu rosto. Uma lufada de fedor, um hálito muito podre, misturado com peixe e suor, invadiu as narinas de Severus quando o homem falou algo que o bruxo não entendeu.  
>Receoso, porem obstinado, Severus enfiou a mão no bolso da veste e entregou uma pedra preciosa brilhante ao homem, que estava enfeitiçada como Feitiço dos Idiomas, criação de Hope, que fazia com que o portador e o dono entendessem a língua um do outro.<p>

-Estou aqui a mando de Albus Dumbledore. Eu preciso encontrar uma pessoa. Um bruxo, que possui algo que pode ajudar minha esposa. Ela está enfeitiçada e eu preciso trazê-la de volta.  
>-Dumbledore? –murmurou o índio idoso num tom de voz meio respeitoso, meio surpreso- Além da montanha, lá. –ele indicou uma direção, que Severus julgou ser o Noroeste- Aqui não.<br>-Então a pessoa ainda está aqui? Ela ainda habita essa região?

-Sim, ela habita. Lá. –o velho índio continuou apontando- Mas ela vai matar você. Você é Homem Branco, ela não confia em homem branco.

-Preciso da sua ajuda. Eu não quero fazer mal a ela, eu só preciso do elemento. Eu preciso trazer minha esposa de volta.

-Mulher? Você?

-Sim, sim, minha esposa. –Severus confirmou esperançoso.

-Pajé faz o ritual, trará grande Senhora para Dumbledore.

Ele largou a pedra e berrou algo para os outros. Severus sentiu o gosto da terra na boca quando foi empurrado no chão e amarrado pelas mãos. Depois foi arrastado para um canto escuro e jogado de qualquer jeito na terra quente, onde podia ver as brasas de uma fogueira e sentir cheiro de peixe assando. Foi golpeado na cabeça e perdeu os sentidos, lembrando-se apenas de uma nota amargurada de Fawkes pairando no ar a sua volta.

Quando despertou, era noite, não havia mais fogueira ali perto e os barulhos de tambores e vozes humanas cantando muito entusiasticamente latejavam dolorosamente nos seus ouvidos. Ficou ali pelo tempo que ele julgou ser uma hora e meia, até ser arrastado para fora da cabana e jogado aos pés de unhas grandes e sujas de alguém bem velho. Foi desamarrado e colocado de pé. A sua volta, os tambores rugiam e as vozes gritavam sílabas soltas, enquanto o fogo azulado crepitava lançando fachos de fumaça branca para o céu. Os índios estavam pintados e enfeitados com penas.

O Pajé usava uma espécie de saia de finas fibras marrons e adereços de penas. Fez sinal para que Severus fosse despido e pintado, e mesmo julgando aquilo uma coisa desnecessária, ele deixou que seu casaco e camisa, fossem arrancados e jogados no fogo. As calças permaneceram no lugar e ele pode sacar a varinha antes de ver suas roupas queimadas. Dedos frios espalhavam alguma substancia estranha pelas costas dele, depois pelo peito. Por fim, ele teve todo o rosto pintado por uma massa vermelha. Estava extremamente desconfortável.

Os tambores mudaram a cadencia e agora tocavam mais devagar e forte. O pajé dançava entre pulos, giros e gritos ao redor da fogueira. Severus sentia a sede enfraquecendo-o e o ritmo ao seu redor o inebriava. Recuando alguns passos para longe daquela fogueira que poderia ser um pedaço do inferno de tão escaldante, ele pode observar as chamas adquirirem um tom verde esmeralda e de dentro dele surgir uma mulher.

"_Pó de Flú."_ –concluiu.

Os negros cabelos ondulados e a pele branca destacavam-se fantasmagoricamente em meio aquela meia centena de peles vermelhas enlouquecidas. O Pajé caiu de joelhos, sendo imitado pelo resto da tribo. As longas saias bordadas e negras ondulando ao seu redor. Os cabelos pendiam graciosamente, adornados por uma tiara. Ela tinha um semblante austero, sério e poderoso e segurava uma longa echarpe rubra nos ombros, ocultando-a de um frio inexistente. Andava descalça. Com passos lentos veio na direção de Severus, puxando uma espada curta das costas. Severus pode observar os olhos quase brancos de tão cinza se estreitarem numa fenda quando ela ergueu a espada, planejando um golpe certeiro no seu pescoço.

-Expeliarmus! –ele gritou e a espada foi lançada dentro da floresta.

Fawkes surgiu num clarão de fogo, e no segundo seguinte ele percebeu que não havia nenhum índio de pé. Eric materializou-se às costas da bruxa e pressionou um punhal em sua jugular. A mulher se deteve.

-Fawkes. –murmurou.

-Sim, Eneida. –ele disse suavemente- Quanto tempo...

-Não o bastante! Quem esse homem pensa que é para surgir aqui clamando ser Dumbledore?

-Um enviado dele. –Fawkes sibilou perigosamente- Agora se acalme e vamos conversar.

-Estou aqui em missão de paz. –Severus murmurou.

-Paz? Que paz? Vocês bruxos civilizados não conhecem a verdade oculta por trás da palavra paz.

Severus e Eric trocaram um olhar cumplice e cheio de questionamentos. Severus não fazia a menor ideia de quem fosse aquela mulher, mas sabia que o que quer que precisasse conseguir dela, custaria caro. Eric abaixou o punhal e a soltou. O mundo agora reinava em silencio.

-A Fênix, Pan McGonagall, neta de Dumbledore, foi enfeitiçada pela Maldição de Sigmund Barts. Um partidário do Lorde das Trevas a enfeitiçou e ela está presa num coma induzido. –Severus explicou. -Precisamos da sua ajuda.

-E o que leva vocês a acreditarem que eu posso ajuda-los? –ela moveu-se displicentemente pelo lugar- E porque razão eu ajudaria, ainda que pudesse?

-Porque Dumbledore nos enviou. E você tem uma divida com ele.

-E ele quer sanar uma divida dessa magnitude, cobrando de mim uma poção que pode muito bem já não servir mais?

Severus sentiu o coração disparar quando entendeu o que a mulher tinha dito. Ela possuía a poção?

-Nós oferecemos proteção a você, e sigilo absoluto de seu paradeiro. Precisamos da Fênix para acabar com o Lorde das Trevas. Ele está de volta, cada vez mais forte, recrutando pessoas que usarão a maldição de Sigmund Barts em larga escala.

-E talvez a próxima visita da civilização que você receba seja de alguém que pode usar algo mais do que uma divida pendente para conseguir o que precisa.

Eneida sorriu parecendo muito curiosa sobre aquilo.

-Você me parece abalado demais. –comentou olhando em volta, pensando no que poderia fazer para ganhar tempo.

-Ela é minha esposa. –Severus disse apenas.

-Uma fênix, sua esposa? –ela avaliou Severus dos pés a cabeça e riu como se aquilo não fizesse o menor sentido- E eu que julgava que Fawkes produziria uma companheira para si mesmo. Ou foi isso o que você fez e acabou dando errado? –ela desafiou olhando para Eric, que mesmo nu não se abalava.

-Eu tenho uma companheira para mim, agradecido pela sua preocupação. –ele respondeu- Agora pare de tentar ganhar tempo e nos entregue a poção.

-Como posso ter certeza de o que eu estou fazendo é certo? O que me garante que eu não estou agindo mal?

-Dumbledore?  
>-Sim, ele é relevante sim, mas eu lembro de Dumbledore dos tempos de sua juventude, um bruxinho ambicioso, junto com Grindewald, que desmistificaram grandes feitiços de magia negra. Grindewald, seu amigo-irmão. E o que eles se tornaram? Inimigos e rivais.<p>

-Mas ela não é uma amiga, ela é a neta dele.

-E você? Um homem que possui a marca negra no braço acredita enganar a quem aqui?

Severus estremeceu e fechou a mão no antebraço esquerdo.

-Meu passado é passado. Eu me redimi das escolhas erradas que eu fiz. –ele disse tenso.

-Mas pra mim não é o suficiente. Suas palavras não valem nada diante do que vejo.

-Isso pra mim não é nada. –e indicou a marca- Nada em comparação ao que é Pan.

A bruxa o encarou interessada por um segundo inteiro. Seus olhos cinza esquadrinhando o rosto dele. Então olhou para Eric. Deliberava.

-Essa poção tem pelo menos mil anos de idade.

-Assim como eu. –Eric disse apenas- Pare de atrasar nossa vida, Eneida.

-E se eu lhes der essa poção, ainda que ela não sirva para nada... Estarei livre de Dumbledore? Quero dizer, estarei com minha divida paga e poderei seguir vivendo indefinidamente sem que ele venha até mim por pequenos favores?

-Ele lhe dá sua palavra.

Contrafeita ela respirou fundo e encarou Eric de modo assassino. Estendeu a mão e fez surgir ali numa nuvem roxa uma pequena garrafa de barro. Estava selada com uma rolha de madeira e cera de abelha. Era de fato algo muito antigo, que Eneida não parecia interessada em compartilhar. Entregou a garrafa nas mãos de Severus encarando Eric duramente.

-Espero que ele tenha odiado você quando descobriu que você é humano.

-Ele odiou. Agora você pode viver em paz, certo?

Enfurecida, mas lutando para manter sua compostura, Eneida apenas girou no mesmo lugar e desapareceu num sonoro _crac_, deixando Severus e Eric sozinhos no meio de dezenas de índios que começavam a recobrar os sentidos. Era hora de sair dali.


	51. Capitulo Quinquagésimo

_**Capitulo Quinquagésimo**_

Severus aterrissou no chão do penhasco, caindo pesadamente sobre seu cotovelo. Olhou em volta apenas para ver Eric caído e imóvel a um canto. Ergueu-se um pouco tonto e foi até o outro, conjurando uma manta e jogando sobre sua nudez. Irritava-se por ver que Eric e Pan costumavam acabar sempre nus, não importava o que quer que tivessem feito. O corpo de sua esposa não era novidade para ninguém.

-Eric? – ele chamou, mas o outro não se moveu- Eric!

Eric abriu os olhos e fitou Severus sentindo a visão entrar e sair de foco. Sentou-se, atando a manta em volta de sua cintura e deixou um gemido escapar, pressionando as mãos sobre os olhos. Severus estranhou aquilo. Já vira Pan transportar a ele e Hope, estando grávida, sem sequer pestanejar. Eric parecia fraco e pálido. O fogo característico da aparatação deles apenas inexistia agora.

-Você está bem? –Severus perguntou.

-Sim, bem... Eu acredito que a fênix está me deixando, agora que Pan foi renascida nas chamas. Então acredito que isso seja normal.

-Você... –ele titubeou- Você está se tornando mortal?

-Acredito que seja isso.

Ficou de pé, ainda um pouco inseguro. Olhou em volta e percebeu que tinha conseguido levar Severus ao local onde ele deveria estar. Olhou para o homem parado a sua frente parecendo preocupado, mas recusando-se a demonstrar isso explicitamente.

-Suponho que deveríamos entrar, certo? –ele murmurou, segurando melhor a manta em torno da cintura- Eu poderia usar uma cama por algum tempo?

-Claro. –Severus murmurou- Eu levarei essa poção para Hope testar.

Eles se dirigiram para a casa. No caminho Eric pediu:

-Não comente nada sobre isso. –parecia um pouco envergonhado- Com Hope ou P, eu me refiro.

Severus imaginou o que estava se passando na mente dele por imaginar que ele se sentaria com as moças a conversar sobre assuntos que não eram de seu interesse. Percebeu que ele estava apenas tentando manter aquela transição em segredo, possivelmente para não causar preocupação a ninguém.

-Fique tranquilo.

-Não que eu esteja sugerindo que isso seja do seu feitio.

-Eu entendo.

Já na casa, Severus indicou um dos quartos para que Eric pudesse descansar. Apenas então procurou Hope, que estava no quarto de Meredith, brincando com a afilhada no tapete. Meredith ergueu a cabeça para olhar para o pai, e prontamente abandonou os brinquedos para engatinhar para o colo dele. Severus se ajoelhou no chão e a pegou nos braços, ignorando o fato de estar completamente sujo. Meredith estava crescida, já com seus oito meses de vida, os cabelos negros e extremamente lisos impedidos de cobrir os olhos por uma franja que Hope havia cortado, os olhos azuis de Dumbledore, as bochechas redondas, as mãos gordinhas, o pequeno nariz de Pan... era perfeita e linda.

-Oh, princesa... –ele beijou sua cabecinha- Você se comportou bem esses dias?

Ela lutava para responder, já tentando balbuciar algumas palavras, mas ainda muito jovem para conseguir. Ela estava vestida num pijama cor de rosa, pronta para ser colocada no berço.

-Você conseguiu... –Hope perguntou- Você conseguiu o "elemento" a que o Professor Dumbledore se referia?

Severus enfiou a mão no bolso e desfez os feitiços de proteção eu tinha colocado na garrafa e a entregou a Hope, enquanto Meredith se ocupava em lutar contra o colarinho de suas vestes.

-Isso é, supostamente, uma amostra da Poção de Holf Hufflepuff.

-Isso...? –ela hesitou olhando para a garrafa em sua mão, e finalmente se dando conta de que aquilo que segurava era a vida de Pan- Isso é a poção? Como você conseguiu?

-Eu não faço a menor ideia de como Albus rastreou isso, mas sim, supostamente é a poção.

-Ok! –ela parecia entregue à excitação- Você pode ir tomar um banho enquanto eu começo a catalogar os ingredientes que compõe isso aqui...

Assim Severus fez, e quando entrou no laboratório, após verificar que Meredith estava bem acomodada em seu berço, brincando com Bronn enquanto o sono não a vencia, percebeu que Hope já tinha o trabalho bem adiantado.

-Ao que me parece, sim, é a poção! –ela disse animada, sorrindo de orelha a orelha- Você acha que devemos contatar Dumbledore?

-Eu já fiz isso. Ele, Minerva e o pai de Pan estão a caminho. Não sei se meu patrono encontrou Pearll, pelo que soube ela estava trabalhando com harpias em Barcelona.

Ele não se permitia estar animado quanto àquilo, mas via que Hope vibrava. O trabalho parecia não estar tão longe de ser concluído, e ele apenas via como ela quase não podia se conter.

-Você quer que eu continue? –Severus perguntou, quando mais um dos elementos se confirmou e ela apenas precisou parar e enfiar o rosto nas mãos, contendo-se para não chorar de excitação.

-Não... –ela murmurou, respirando fundo e parecendo bastante convicta- Eu termino.

E quando os últimos elementos se confirmaram, Severus sentiu a onda de adrenalina varrer seu corpo. Olhava para conteúdo que havia sido vertido numa taça de cristal e quase não podia acreditar. Hope recuou até a parede e escorregou por ela, agora chorando sem restringir a si mesma. Ele não podia acreditar. Ele precisava convencer a si mesmo daquilo, ele precisava...

-Oh, Merlin... –gemeu quando se deu conta de que Pan podia acordar a qualquer momento- Hope?

-Perdoe-me, eu apenas não consigo entender ainda o que estamos prestes a fazer.

-Eu não acredito. –ele disse como se sua vida não fizesse sentido- Tanto trabalho, meses buscando e por fim...

-Eu sei. Eu me sinto anestesiada também.

Foi quando Bronn surgiu para dizer que Albus e Minerva tinham chegado. Sirius veio de lareira pouco tempo depois. Severus e Hope desceram as escadas para encontra-los ali, e Severus rapidamente explicou como havia sucedido a missão. Logo Hope informou que a poção era, de fato, a que eles precisavam. Isso foi o bastante para fazer Minerva recuar até o sofá e sentar-se ali sem forças. Severus sentiu-se melhor quando viu que não era apenas ele que se sentia anestesiado diante da perspectiva de acordar Pan.

-O que estamos esperando? –Sirius perguntou, sua ansiedade aparecendo de modo distinto.

-Estávamos esperando vocês chegarem. –Hope respondeu, parada ao lado dele, segurando sua mão.

Então eles subiram as escadas e foram até o quarto onde Pan tinha sido acomodada. Nem Sirius nem Minerva tinham tido a coragem de ir até ali, vê-la. Eles, de fato, não conheciam os aposentos do casal Snape, e perderam um instante observando o lugar, já que mesmo ante a perspectiva de despertá-la, eles não conseguiam lidar bem com a imagem de Pan morta.

Severus sentou-se na cama junto a Pan e a puxou para si, deixando-a mais sentada do que deitada. A cabeça dela pendeu pra trás e os braços se abriram molemente. Dumbledore sentou-se por trás dela, servindo de encosto, e acomodou a cabeça dela o melhor que pode. Com isso, Hope, trêmula, entregou o cálice para Severus e nesse instante, mesmo Minerva e Sirius pararam pra ver, ainda que a imagem fosse dolorosa para eles. Cuidadosamente Severus verteu o conteúdo da poção na boca dela, e massageou sua garganta para ajudar na deglutição.

Quando ela tinha sorvido todo o conteúdo, as pessoas no quarto apenas prenderam a respiração e esperaram. E nada aconteceu. Severus chamou por ela, mas Pan continuava imóvel. Eric apareceu no quarto, usando as roupas que Severus tinha providenciado pra ele, e apenas observou Pan seguir tão imóvel quanto nunca nos braços de Dumbledore. O olhar de Hope parecia perdido, incrédulo, frustrado, e ela abraçou Sirius antes de render-se a um choro totalmente diferente do que o que havia antes. Minerva se aproximou da cama e examinou a neta cuidadosamente, mas não pode perceber nenhuma mudança. Albus apoiou o rosto no topo da cabeça dela e a apertou em seus braços, sentindo o peso da frustração dominar seus sentidos.

Severus lançou a taça vazia no outro lado do quarto e praguejou quando percebeu que aquilo tinha sido em vão. Nem mesmo a poção tinha sido capaz de trazê-la de volta, e ele estava completamente enfurecido com isso. Por sua vontade expulsaria todas aquelas pessoas dali e se isolaria naquele quarto pela eternidade, mas ouviu Meredith chorar em seu quarto e preferiu ir até lá. Pegou a menina no colo, percebendo que ela tinha sido deixada sozinha ainda desperta, e ele sabia que aquilo não era a melhor estratégia para fazê-la dormir. Abraçou a pequena, tentando consolar-se e consolá-la no mesmo gesto, mas mesmo com ela parando de chorar, ele continuou desconsolado. Sentou-se na cadeira de balanços com ela em seu colo e tentou fazê-la dormir, agradecido por ninguém ter ido até ali interromper seu momento.

No quarto, Dumbledore acomodava Pan na cama, e Minerva apenas observava a neta parecendo completamente inexpressiva. Sirius tinha deixado sua frustração escapar em forma de pragas murmuradas e Hope se encolhia em seu abraço e deixava aquilo fluir. Parecendo muito com alguém que recebe a noticia de morte de um ente querido, o casal de idosos acompanhou Eric para fora do quarto. Ele, mais do que tudo, pálido e abatido.

Sirius encarou Hope e secou as lágrimas dela. Respirou fundo imaginando o que restava a eles pra que aquela situação pudesse ser amenizada.

-O que faremos agora?

-Eu não sei. –ela respondeu fracamente- Esperar, talvez a poção atue tardiamente.

-É isso que está escrito nos livros?

-Não, mas pode ser que funcione assim. Pan não é completamente humana, no final das contas.

-Vocês trabalharam muito duro para... nada. –Sirius murmurou- Eu estou triste por Pan e aflito por Snape. Como ele não deve estar se sentindo sobre isso...

-Sim. –ela suspirou- Pobre Severus. Ele chegou aqui coberto de poeira, lama, sangue e suor. Conseguir essa poção deve ter sido mais que difícil.

-E mais uma vez... –Sirius murmurou olhando para Pan desalentado- Eu não fui capaz de fazer nada por ela.

-Não pense assim. –Hope murmurou franzindo a testa, secando as lagrimas de frustração que ainda estavam em seu rosto.

-Mas é a verdade, amor. A verdade.

No andar inferior, Minerva estava sentada numa poltrona encarando o vazio e fazendo aquilo que tinha feito durante àqueles penosos últimos meses: buscado uma solução. Albus sentou-se na poltrona de Severus e apoiou a cabeça na ponta dos dedos, divagando. Eric, parecendo-se muito com alguém que estava prestes a vomitar, se apoiou no parapeito da janela e ficou ali por um longo momento, imaginando se não se sentiria melhor na forma alada, imaginando se ainda teria poder pra isso.

Foi quando a lareira se encheu de fogo cor de esmeralda e Pearll saiu de dentro dela, um grande corte mal curado na testa, os cabelos desgrenhados, as vestes sujas de sangue, lama e fuligem. Parecia afoita, e quando viu o trio reunido na sala com cara de derrota, soube.

-Ok, não deu certo…? –perguntou olhando de Albus para Eric, que apenas acenaram negativamente com a cabeça.

Ela respirou fundo, como se tivesse levado um par de socos no estômago e encheu-se de coragem.

-Isso já foi longe demais! –disse apenas, uma resolução impelindo-a à subir as escadas.

-Pearll? O que você vai fazer? –Albus ficou de pé, preocupado pela impetuosidade dela.

-Apenas observe. –berrou por sobre o ombro.

Albus a seguiu, mas não foi capaz de acompanha-la muito de perto. Pearll invadiu o quarto do casal, e encontrou Hope e Sirius ainda de pé, ao lado da cama, conversando em tons de luto. Pan permanecia exatamente como antes, excetuando a magreza que parecia mais evidente.

-Não conseguimos. –Hope disse em tom de quem pede desculpas.

Pearll precisava de coragem para fazer o que tinha em mente. Respirava fundo, ofegante, vendo sua sobrinha naquela situação... Ela sentou-se ao lado de Pan na cama e tocou o rosto que estava, inclusive, perdendo o calor. Aquilo não podia seguir, já tinha se prolongado o suficiente, e todos já tinham tentado algo efetivo por ela. Mas Pearll não lidava bem com aquilo desde o primeiro momento, e estava sempre fugindo, como fazia quando era demais para tolerar, e seguia trabalhando e procurando Ninna, já que parecia ser a única que ainda se importava. Mas isso agora acabaria, e ela tentaria algo pouco ortodoxo, mas que precisava ser testado.

Quando Sirius viu a lâmina na mão de Pearll já era tarde. Ela cravou um punhal no coração de Pan. O choque daquilo tinha sido tão imenso que as reações basicamente inexistiam, e quando Sirius achou voz para começar a berrar, aquilo foi engolido por um som muito mais bem vindo: o crepitar das chamas que consumiam Pan. Albus, que havia chegado ao quarto instantes antes de Pearll apunhalar a sobrinha, apenas se deixou cair de joelhos, e no meio do quarto, flutuando sobre a cama, Pan queimava e se retorcia. Severus entrou ali parecendo apavorado, alarmado pelos gritos de Sirius, ainda segurando Meredith. Ele não sabia o que faria, até que a mulher nua caiu sobre o assoalho, porque a cama, o papel de parede e o tapete e as cortinas, assim como parte das vestes dos presentes haviam queimado numa velocidade incomum. Pan estava apoiada sobre um joelho, os cabelos, como era usual, queimando devagar, e ela apenas ergueu a cabeça e olhou exatamente para onde Severus estava, os olhos completamente negros, a marca de fênix que havia nas suas costas desde o primeiro dia parecendo viva. O punhal que havia sido cravado em seu peito, caído ao lado de sua mão. Ela olhou para a arma, olhou em volta escrutinando o lugar e apenas ficou de pé. Séria, mística, confusa.

Ninguém podia acreditar, ninguém tinha considerado jamais tentar aquilo, mas era a prova de que o poder da fênix era superior a qualquer classe de magia negra. Hope foi a primeira a reagir, e chamou por Pan baixinho, atraindo a atenção dela que estava focada em Severus e Meredith.

-Pan, você sabe quem nós somos?

Pan entortou a cabeça para o lado e encarou a amiga, tentando computar suas palavras. Ela não sabia se aquelas pessoas eram suas conhecidas, ou quem ela mesma era, o que fazia ali, porque havia uma arma com seu sangue aos seus pés... Mas ela sabia que aquela criança era sua, a criança que a encarava com grandes e curiosos olhos azuis.

-Pamela? –Severus murmurou dando alguns passos à diante, controlando-se para não agarrá-la e beijá-la, ou vesti-la num robe- Pan, você está bem agora... –e sua voz se quebrava de emoção- Você...

-Meredith. –ela disse, a voz clara como uma taça de cristal, então sua mente clareou- Meredith... –deixou escapar num suspiro.

-Pan... –Severus avançou os últimos passos que a separavam dela e deixou que ela tocasse a filha, que apenas a olhava com estranheza. Ele segurou seu rosto e Pan o encarou diretamente pela primeira vez- Você está de volta...

-Eu estive fora? –perguntou- Sev, eu...? –e olhou novamente em volta, seu pai, Hope, Albus e Pearll prendiam as respirações em antecipação- Eu morri de novo? Eu... –e olhou Meredith muito mais crescida do que ela lembrava antes.

Recuou alguns passos, percebendo seu quarto queimado, as pessoas chamuscadas e tudo a sua volta parecendo irreal. Ela percebeu sua nudez e enroscou-se em torno de si mesma no chão. Pearll murmurou um feitiço e a vestiu com um de seus vestidos. Ela ofegava, pensando em como aquilo parecia errado.

-Quem me matou?

-Eu. –Pearll respondeu- E se quiser ficar chateada, pode ficar. –cruzou os braços com indiferença.

-Você...? –Severus engasgou, olhando para Pearll com estranheza e incredulidade, o rosto contorcido de horror- Você o que…?

-Funcionou. –ela deu de ombros, apanhando o punhal do chão- Precisava ser testado, e se eu sugerisse, você me baniria dessa casa, então eu cansei de esperar e agi. E ai está ela.

-Ela poderia ter morrido!

-Foi exatamente o que ela fez. Ela é a droga de uma fênix, pergunte a Eric, não há forma de matar uma fênix definitivamente enquanto ela não ceder a dádiva a outro ser. Agora parem de drama... –ajoelhou-se ao lado da sobrinha, que mesmo aturdida, sorriu e a abraçou.

-Então eu... Eu não estou entendendo.

-Longa história, meu amor. –Dumbledore anunciou- Muito longa história. Uma história para outra hora.


	52. Capítulo Quinquagésimo Primeiro

_**Capítulo Quinquagésimo Primeiro**_

Pan não entendia como todos sentiam tanto sua falta, sendo que para ela, era como se os tivesse visto ainda na noite anterior. Todos falavam rapidamente a sua volta, exalando felicidade, mas ela apenas olhava para Meredith aninhada nos braços do pai, tentando acreditar que perdera tanto da vida dela sem se dar conta disso.

–E então Harry voltou para Hogwarts trazendo o corpo de Cedrico Diggory... –Minerva continuava dizendo, nesse momento fungando levemente.

Pan não estava escutando, mesmo sabendo que aquelas palavras eram para seus ouvidos. E se escutava, era apenas parcialmente. Estava concentrada no modo como a filha tinha agora uma franja e seus cabelos já quase atingiam os ombros. Tomou um pequeno gole do seu chá e mudou de lugar, indo sentar-se no braço da poltrona em que Severus tentava embalar Meri. Eles se olharam por um instante, e sorriram. Pan curvou-se para beijar a testa dele, enquanto tocava o rostinho redondo da menina, com seus cabelos bem lisos e suspirou quando os olhos delas se encontraram e Meri sorriu timidamente.

Foi então que Minerva se deu conta de que aquelas eram palavras para outro momento. Hope e Sirius ouviam tudo sentados no banco da grande janela que se abria para o leste. Pearll e Eric já não estavam ali, preferiram se retirar visto que Eric não parecia bem.

–Pan, minha querida...

–Sim? –ela virou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado- Vovó?

–Você precisa descansar, eu acho que devemos ir embora.

–Oh, eu... –ela viu que seu comportamento estava sendo bastante insensível. Ficou de pé e foi até Minerva e Dumbledore, que estavam sentados no sofá a sua frente- Me desculpem, é que eu me sinto pouco concentrada em qualquer coisa que não esteja relacionada a Meri. As noticias são preocupantes, eu sei. Sobre Voldemort, Harry e tudo mais. Mas... Eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo pra entender tudo com calma. Desculpem-me.

–Não há com o que se preocupar, querida. –Dumbledore beijou sua mão- Estaremos em Hogwarts e você precisa apenas ir até lá para que conversemos sobre tudo isso. Não demore em ir.

–Na verdade... –ela sentou-se na mesinha de chá que havia no meio do tapete- Eu tenho lembranças de Fawkes. Elas vieram logo após o fogo, naquele estranho momento de confusão que eu tive. Eu sei o que houve, talvez não detalhadamente, mas eu sei. Estou disposta a me apresentar ao trabalho amanhã mesmo.

–Eu estou tão feliz por vê-la acordada. –Minerva precisou dizer novamente, curvando-se para agarrar as mãos da neta- Oh, meu amor... –soluçou.

–Eu estou perfeitamente bem. –e beijou as mãos da avó- Eu sei que vocês devem ter sentido minha falta, e sinto muito por isso.

–Perdemos Ninna, e não tínhamos certeza se a veríamos assim de novo... –Minerva continuou- Eu estou tão aliviada.

–Eu posso ver. –Pan sorriu satisfeita, o que enrugava os cantos dos seus olhos.

–Vamos pra casa, Min. –Albus murmurou num suspiro- Vamos deixar Pan e Severus conversarem e fazerem Meredith lembrar-se do quanto ela ama essa mãe que tem.

–Sim. Sim, ela sentiu sua falta como louca. Mas é um bebe, e eles se acostumam com novidades de modo bem mais simples do que adultos.

E após as despedidas, quando Hope levou Sirius para a Sede da Ordem da Fênix, mesmo sob protestos, Pan pode sair da casa e caminhar pelo gramado do penhasco, reparando que tanto frio só podia indicar o inicio do inverno. Foi quando sentiu que realmente fazia muito tempo que seu corpo não experimentava a sensação do vento batendo na pele, do gosto salgado da maresia... Retirou os sapatos e enfiou os pés na grama. Deixou um gemido de satisfação escapar por seus lábios e correu.

Pela janela Severus observava a mulher redescobrindo sua selvageria mística, sempre tão oculta por seus modos polidos. Sorriu, agora com a filha adormecida nos braços, imaginando que Pan merecia voar o quanto quisesse aquela noite antes de voltar para junto dele. Quando viu o bola de fogo e a fênix, agora ainda mais impressionante, com um rastro de chamas ainda mais comprido e pios fortes que se podiam ouvir melodiosamente até na vila, ele soube. O que quer que estivesse destinado para Pan se tornar, tinha começado agora.

Acomodou Meredith em seu berço. Sentiu a garganta seca, não falava havia horas, o som de sua voz não havia sido requisitado em nenhum momento. E com Pan ele não precisava falar. Entre olhares eles se entendiam. Um simples curvar de lábios era o bastante. As vezes, mesmo um piscar de olhos mais demorado. Ele sentia-se vibrante, tão cheio de contentamento por vê-la viva, bem, ativa, voando e espalhando aquele belo rastro de fogo por sobre o mar, que sequer queria pensar no que viria depois. Bronn veio acomodar-se no tapete aos pés do berço de Meri, e com isso ele pode pegar um casaco e ir para o penhasco.

Caminhou até a beira, onde o banco de pedra o esperava úmido e gelado. O vento era opressor de tão frio. Era aquilo que Novembro sempre reservava, mas nada seria mais forte do que a alegria dessa noite. E quando ela voou até ele, e transformou-se de volta em si mesma, com os pés mal tocando o chão, e o corpo nu brilhando ao luar, ele soube que em seus braços jamais haveria frio. Ela tinha um sorriso torto e sensual nos lábios, os cabelos desgrenhados e uma atitude felina, quase predadora. Era o bastante para fazer com que o longo suspiro que ele semeava no peito escapasse por seus lábios.

–Eu imagino que você sentiu minha falta. –ela disse dando dois passos a frente, e logo ajoelhando-se sobre ele.

Severus estava extasiado, olhando para ela como se um sonho se materializasse em sua frente. Hesitante, nervoso como um virgem diante de Vênus, ergueu as mãos para segurar a cintura dela. Não disse nada, não era preciso. Ela sabia de suas dores e agonias apenas ao ver a ruga entre suas sobrancelhas. Ela sabia o quão aliviado e feliz ele estava por vê-la desperta. Ela sabia o que ele sentia sem a necessidade de termos semânticos evidenciando isso.

Bem devagar, ele acariciou suas costas e levou uma mão a sua nuca. Gentilmente, sem pressa, sem apuro, ele a puxou para mais perto, e mais perto, até que os lábios se tocaram e ele pode sentir a maciez da pele dela colando-se na sua. E a nudez, por mais provocante que fosse, não tinha nesse momento conotação sexual. Ela representava pureza, ela representava vida, representava nenhuma inibição ou receio entre aquelas duas pessoas, que não tinham nada a não ser amor um pelo outro.

E esse beijo não foi único. Muitos outros o seguiram, e quando o sol despontava no horizonte, Severus viu a si mesmo, erguendo-se com a esposa adormecida nos braços e levando-a para casa, pronto para descansar ao lado dela, dessa vez sem medo que ela não fosse acordar.

–O que você está fazendo? –ela perguntou, quando despertou após a porta bater mais forte do que Severus planejava.

–Levando você pra cama. –ele disse.

–Oh, não! Eu tenho certeza de que passei mais tempo que o recomendado nessa cama. –ela protestou- Me coloque no chão, eu vestirei algo decente e irei ver Meredith.

–Ela esta dormindo, não despertará até sentir fome. Bronn esta cuidando dela.

–Eu não quero dormir, por mais sonolenta que esteja.

–Eu poderia usar seus braços para esse cochilo antes que a hora para ir a Hogwarts chegue.

–Não há sentido para você ir a Hogwarts hoje... Dar aulas, eu me refiro. Eu acabei de voltar, pensei que um dia apenas nosso seria bem vindo.

–Eu penso do mesmo modo, meu amor. –e a colocou no chão, arrumando a capa sobre seus ombros- Mas eu preciso ir, pelo menos essa manhã. Você pode ter o dia inteiro com Meri, e a tarde eu virei para almoçarmos juntos, e conversarmos sobre... coisas que devem ser conversadas.

–Sobre Voldemort. –ela disse desvendando a preocupação nos olhos dele.

–Sim.

–Mas não se preocupe agora.

Ela apenas o abraçou, enfiando o rosto no decote de sua camisa meio desabotoada, e imaginando que a provação dele havia começado e ela sequer estava ali para menizar suas aflições.

–Eu nunca mais o deixarei sozinho, Sev. –ela prometeu- Eu juro.

–Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso. –e beijou sua testa- Agora eu preciso de um banho quente e algo para comer. Já é quase hora de ir trabalhar.

–Eu prepararei café da manhã enquanto você se prepara.

E dito isso, Pan murmurou um feitiço que a deixou vestida num pijama qualquer, e foi para a cozinha. Bronn ainda devia estar de sentinela junto a Meri, e mesmo não sendo uma excelente dona de casa, ela conseguiu preparar café, ovos, torradas e bacon, tal como ele gostava. Viu diversas embalagens de diferentes tipos de comida pra criança por ali. Papinhas de maça e morango, iogurtes e biscoitos macios. Havia brinquedos por toda a casa também. E alguns livros sobre a mesa da cozinha que ela sabia ser de Hope. Com isso podia deduzir como aqueles meses em sua ausência se passaram. A ligação entre Meri e a madrinha era visível e forte. E Pan se alegrava por isso, ao mesmo tempo que sentia inveja. Seu bebezinho mal a reconhecia.

Em pouco tempo, Severus veio pela escada, trazendo uma Meri de olhos inchados e chorosa, vestida num pijama de flanela com tema de bichinhos estranhos que ela não sabia definir o que eram.

–Mamãe, nós já escovamos os dentes, lavamos o rosto, trocamos a fralda e estamos prontos para o café da manhã! –Severus disse, arrancando uma risadinha tímida da menina após girar com ela pela cozinha antes de coloca-la em sua cadeira alta.

–O que ela gosta de comer pela manhã? –Pan perguntou, sentindo-se uma péssima mãe por não ter certeza sobre aquilo.

–Eu cuido disso. –ele respondeu, indo até a geladeira pegar uma mamadeira e preparar a primeira refeição do dia da filha.

Pan sentou-se ao lado dela, que observava os desenhos do tampo da cadeira em que sentava, tentando fazer os bichinhos se moverem.

–Olá, querida. –Pan murmurou, afagando o queixo dela- Você dormiu bem?

E Meri balbuciou algumas frases ininteligíveis antes de abrir um sorriso de seis belos dentes serrilhados.

–O que você sonhou essa noite?

–Provavelmente com desenhos animados da televisão. –Severus brincou- Ela faz isso todo o dia agora, após essa temporada com Hope. Sua amiga é uma má influencia em alguns aspectos. Como uma mulher daquela idade pode, realmente, se empolgar com tanta informação sem sentido, focada em crianças?

–É uma excelente distração para nossa pequena.

–Ela mima Meredith muito mais do que o recomendado.

–É sua madrinha, essa e a real função! –Pan riu.

–Sempre um brinquedo novo, uma pelúcia nova, uma roupa com orelhas e rabo de bicho diferente, horas de brincadeira no tapete e mais doce do que os curandeiros recomendam para um bebe dessa idade.

–Não seja rabugento! Veja como ela parece saudável e feliz!

–Aqui... –e entregou a mamadeira para a filha que com suas próprias mãozinhas a levou a boca e tomou todo o conteúdo. Pan parecia impressionada diante de sua filha tão amadurecida de modo, para ela, tão repentino- Se você está impressionada com isso, imagine só quando você vir ela tentando tomar sopa com a colher, sem ajuda.

–Ela faz isso? –Pan alarmou-se.

–Todas as noites.

Após o café da manhã, Severus entrou na lareira e foi trabalhar, deixando apenas Meri e a mãe, que ela agora mal reconhecia. Não demorou muito para que ela começasse a olhar em volta, procurando alguém com quem se sentisse segura. Pan queria chorar ao ver que era quase uma desconhecida para Meri agora, e não sabia como mudar isso. Pegou a menina no colo e a levou para a sala de TV, onde encontrou um tapete rosa pink, bastante felpudo, apinhado de pequenos bonecos estranhos. Era claramente o local onde Meredith brincava. Sentou-se junto dela, e ela logo engatinhou até um rato amarelo com rabo em forma de raio e orelhas pontudas. Ligando a TV, Pan viu-se diante de um cartoon, onde um rato era perseguido por um gato cinza, e sempre conseguia escapar. Meredith devotava a isso agora toda sua atenção, deixando gritinhos e risadas escaparem sempre que um deles levava um tombo, ou ficava muito evidente que o rato finalmente seria pego, ate que ele escapava novamente.

–Ela prefere animes. Acho que as palavras em japonês divertem ela. –Hope aparecia ali, dando um susto em Pan que estava bem concentrada no que acontecia na TV.

–Hope! –Meri gritou batendo palminhas e esforçando-se em engatinhar até a madrinha.

Meredith já chamava por Hope. Pan sentiu o golpe, principalmente quando a menina agarrou-se a madrinha como quem está encontrando salvação após puro desespero.

–Vim ver como você está. –e Hope sentou-se no tapete junto de Pan.

–Está tudo um pouco fora de lugar, mas eu logo me ambientarei novamente.

–Claro. –Hope sorriu- As coisas mudaram um pouco por aqui, tenho certeza que você percebeu. Uma casa com um bebe acaba sofrendo modificações sem que ninguém realmente as planeje.

–Meredith é o que mais me surpreende. Como ela está esperta, grande e cheia de gostos próprios. Ela já fala, inclusive.

–Meri, querida, quem é essa moça? –Hope perguntou, apontando para Pan.

–Mami. –ela disse apenas.

–Mamãe de quem?

–Meri. –e abriu um sorriso, como se gostasse do som de seu nome. E ficou por algum tempo repetindo o nome dela, enquanto dizia o nome do rato amarelo.

Pan sorria abertamente agora. Sua filha sabia quem ela era, e por mais que não se sentisse tão ligada à mãe, elas não eram duas estranhas.

–Nós jamais permitimos que ela esquecesse você. –Hope explicou- Eu praticamente me mudei pra cá enquanto você estava... fora. Meredith precisava de companhia e cuidados femininos, e Severus muitas vezes não conseguia lidar com tudo sozinho. Também havia a busca pelos ingredientes da poção, e todos nós usávamos toda a ajuda que podíamos para que tudo desse certo, e rápido. Eu pensava, todas as noites após colocar Meri no berço, que aquilo não estava certo, que aquilo não podia continuar. Meredith não podia continuar crescendo sem você por perto.

–Eu sinto que agora nós mal nos conhecemos. –e olhou para a filha, agora batendo com o rato amarelo numa simpática rã verde água, que usava uma mochila sem graça em forma de flor, que tinha longos tentáculos cujas pontas eram folhas. Meri dizia "Buba buba buba".

–Isso não vai durar muito. –Hope prometeu- Eu vim buscar minhas coisas, agora não há mais necessidade em ficar integralmente aqui. Tudo o que vocês vão precisar agora é de espaço. Além do mais, eu e Sirius precisamos de mais tempo juntos.

–E como estão as coisas na Ordem da Fênix?

–Você precisa ver para entender.

–Pika? –Meri entregou o rato amarelo para a mãe.

–Todos eles têm nome? –ela perguntou, olhando da pequena para Hope.

–Você também precisa ver isso para entender. Toda tarde, às 15h, canal 12. –e riu gostosamente. Agora eu preciso ir.

–Mas...? –Pan olhou para a TV, e para a filha, e sentiu-se perdida, agora recebendo uma borboleta de cores tristes.

–Essa é Butterfree. –Hope disse- Aquele é o Bulbasaur, a Tartaruga simpática é o Squirtle, o lagarto narigudo é o Snivy e o rato amarelo que ela adora é o Pikachu.

–Você deu nome a todos eles?

–Não, eles já tem nome. Meri aprendeu porque eles repetem muito isso. Sua filha é realmente uma mocinha inteligente.

–Sim, estou notando. Tão pequena e já tão...

–Geek. –Hope riu- Sim, eu sei. Prometo influenciar menos. Agora eu realmente preciso ir. Seria bom se você fosse ver seu pai em breve, após ajustar o que precisa ser ajustado por aqui. Ele sente sua falta feito louco.

–Eu irei. Amanhã. Prometo.

–Ah... não traga Severus com você.

–E porque não?

–Você não vai gostar do que vai ver.

_**Notas de Tia Mona**_

_OI GENTE! Sentiram saudades? _

_Pois é... sabe como a vida anda difícil né. Medicina não brinca em serviço e hoje, especialmente, eu to um bagaço humano no mais alto grau de esbagaçamento. Mas vim postar o capitulo, pq sei que abandonei vcs por muito tempo, e Pan está implorando por ser escrita (?) já que a tensão agora vai começar mais forte do que nunca. _

_Desculpaê o sumiço. Love U todas._


	53. Capitulo Quinquagésimo Segundo

_**Capítulo Quinquagésimo Primeiro**_

Pan não entendia como todos sentiam tanto sua falta, sendo que para ela, era como se os tivesse visto ainda na noite anterior. Todos falavam rapidamente a sua volta, exalando felicidade, mas ela apenas olhava para Meredith aninhada nos braços do pai, tentando acreditar que perdera tanto da vida dela sem se dar conta disso.

–E então Harry voltou para Hogwarts trazendo o corpo de Cedrico Diggory... –Minerva continuava dizendo, nesse momento fungando levemente.

Pan não estava escutando, mesmo sabendo que aquelas palavras eram para seus ouvidos. E se escutava, era apenas parcialmente. Estava concentrada no modo como a filha tinha agora uma franja e seus cabelos já quase atingiam os ombros. Tomou um pequeno gole do seu chá e mudou de lugar, indo sentar-se no braço da poltrona em que Severus tentava embalar Meri. Eles se olharam por um instante, e sorriram. Pan curvou-se para beijar a testa dele, enquanto tocava o rostinho redondo da menina, com seus cabelos bem lisos e suspirou quando os olhos delas se encontraram e Meri sorriu timidamente.

Foi então que Minerva se deu conta de que aquelas eram palavras para outro momento. Hope e Sirius ouviam tudo sentados no banco da grande janela que se abria para o leste. Pearll e Eric já não estavam ali, preferiram se retirar visto que Eric não parecia bem.

–Pan, minha querida...

–Sim? –ela virou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado- Vovó?

–Você precisa descansar, eu acho que devemos ir embora.

–Oh, eu... –ela viu que seu comportamento estava sendo bastante insensível. Ficou de pé e foi até Minerva e Dumbledore, que estavam sentados no sofá a sua frente- Me desculpem, é que eu me sinto pouco concentrada em qualquer coisa que não esteja relacionada a Meri. As noticias são preocupantes, eu sei. Sobre Voldemort, Harry e tudo mais. Mas... Eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo pra entender tudo com calma. Desculpem-me.

–Não há com o que se preocupar, querida. –Dumbledore beijou sua mão- Estaremos em Hogwarts e você precisa apenas ir até lá para que conversemos sobre tudo isso. Não demore em ir.

–Na verdade... –ela sentou-se na mesinha de chá que havia no meio do tapete- Eu tenho lembranças de Fawkes. Elas vieram logo após o fogo, naquele estranho momento de confusão que eu tive. Eu sei o que houve, talvez não detalhadamente, mas eu sei. Estou disposta a me apresentar ao trabalho amanhã mesmo.

–Eu estou tão feliz por vê-la acordada. –Minerva precisou dizer novamente, curvando-se para agarrar as mãos da neta- Oh, meu amor... –soluçou.

–Eu estou perfeitamente bem. –e beijou as mãos da avó- Eu sei que vocês devem ter sentido minha falta, e sinto muito por isso.

–Perdemos Ninna, e não tínhamos certeza se a veríamos assim de novo... –Minerva continuou- Eu estou tão aliviada.

–Eu posso ver. –Pan sorriu satisfeita, o que enrugava os cantos dos seus olhos.

–Vamos pra casa, Min. –Albus murmurou num suspiro- Vamos deixar Pan e Severus conversarem e fazerem Meredith lembrar-se do quanto ela ama essa mãe que tem.

–Sim. Sim, ela sentiu sua falta como louca. Mas é um bebe, e eles se acostumam com novidades de modo bem mais simples do que adultos.

E após as despedidas, quando Hope levou Sirius para a Sede da Ordem da Fênix, mesmo sob protestos, Pan pode sair da casa e caminhar pelo gramado do penhasco, reparando que tanto frio só podia indicar o inicio do inverno. Foi quando sentiu que realmente fazia muito tempo que seu corpo não experimentava a sensação do vento batendo na pele, do gosto salgado da maresia... Retirou os sapatos e enfiou os pés na grama. Deixou um gemido de satisfação escapar por seus lábios e correu.

Pela janela Severus observava a mulher redescobrindo sua selvageria mística, sempre tão oculta por seus modos polidos. Sorriu, agora com a filha adormecida nos braços, imaginando que Pan merecia voar o quanto quisesse aquela noite antes de voltar para junto dele. Quando viu o bola de fogo e a fênix, agora ainda mais impressionante, com um rastro de chamas ainda mais comprido e pios fortes que se podiam ouvir melodiosamente até na vila, ele soube. O que quer que estivesse destinado para Pan se tornar, tinha começado agora.

Acomodou Meredith em seu berço. Sentiu a garganta seca, não falava havia horas, o som de sua voz não havia sido requisitado em nenhum momento. E com Pan ele não precisava falar. Entre olhares eles se entendiam. Um simples curvar de lábios era o bastante. As vezes, mesmo um piscar de olhos mais demorado. Ele sentia-se vibrante, tão cheio de contentamento por vê-la viva, bem, ativa, voando e espalhando aquele belo rastro de fogo por sobre o mar, que sequer queria pensar no que viria depois. Bronn veio acomodar-se no tapete aos pés do berço de Meri, e com isso ele pode pegar um casaco e ir para o penhasco.

Caminhou até a beira, onde o banco de pedra o esperava úmido e gelado. O vento era opressor de tão frio. Era aquilo que Novembro sempre reservava, mas nada seria mais forte do que a alegria dessa noite. E quando ela voou até ele, e transformou-se de volta em si mesma, com os pés mal tocando o chão, e o corpo nu brilhando ao luar, ele soube que em seus braços jamais haveria frio. Ela tinha um sorriso torto e sensual nos lábios, os cabelos desgrenhados e uma atitude felina, quase predadora. Era o bastante para fazer com que o longo suspiro que ele semeava no peito escapasse por seus lábios.

–Eu imagino que você sentiu minha falta. –ela disse dando dois passos a frente, e logo ajoelhando-se sobre ele.

Severus estava extasiado, olhando para ela como se um sonho se materializasse em sua frente. Hesitante, nervoso como um virgem diante de Vênus, ergueu as mãos para segurar a cintura dela. Não disse nada, não era preciso. Ela sabia de suas dores e agonias apenas ao ver a ruga entre suas sobrancelhas. Ela sabia o quão aliviado e feliz ele estava por vê-la desperta. Ela sabia o que ele sentia sem a necessidade de termos semânticos evidenciando isso.

Bem devagar, ele acariciou suas costas e levou uma mão a sua nuca. Gentilmente, sem pressa, sem apuro, ele a puxou para mais perto, e mais perto, até que os lábios se tocaram e ele pode sentir a maciez da pele dela colando-se na sua. E a nudez, por mais provocante que fosse, não tinha nesse momento conotação sexual. Ela representava pureza, ela representava vida, representava nenhuma inibição ou receio entre aquelas duas pessoas, que não tinham nada a não ser amor um pelo outro.

E esse beijo não foi único. Muitos outros o seguiram, e quando o sol despontava no horizonte, Severus viu a si mesmo, erguendo-se com a esposa adormecida nos braços e levando-a para casa, pronto para descansar ao lado dela, dessa vez sem medo que ela não fosse acordar.

–O que você está fazendo? –ela perguntou, quando despertou após a porta bater mais forte do que Severus planejava.

–Levando você pra cama. –ele disse.

–Oh, não! Eu tenho certeza de que passei mais tempo que o recomendado nessa cama. –ela protestou- Me coloque no chão, eu vestirei algo decente e irei ver Meredith.

–Ela esta dormindo, não despertará até sentir fome. Bronn esta cuidando dela.

–Eu não quero dormir, por mais sonolenta que esteja.

–Eu poderia usar seus braços para esse cochilo antes que a hora para ir a Hogwarts chegue.

–Não há sentido para você ir a Hogwarts hoje... Dar aulas, eu me refiro. Eu acabei de voltar, pensei que um dia apenas nosso seria bem vindo.

–Eu penso do mesmo modo, meu amor. –e a colocou no chão, arrumando a capa sobre seus ombros- Mas eu preciso ir, pelo menos essa manhã. Você pode ter o dia inteiro com Meri, e a tarde eu virei para almoçarmos juntos, e conversarmos sobre... coisas que devem ser conversadas.

–Sobre Voldemort. –ela disse desvendando a preocupação nos olhos dele.

–Sim.

–Mas não se preocupe agora.

Ela apenas o abraçou, enfiando o rosto no decote de sua camisa meio desabotoada, e imaginando que a provação dele havia começado e ela sequer estava ali para menizar suas aflições.

–Eu nunca mais o deixarei sozinho, Sev. –ela prometeu- Eu juro.

–Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso. –e beijou sua testa- Agora eu preciso de um banho quente e algo para comer. Já é quase hora de ir trabalhar.

–Eu prepararei café da manhã enquanto você se prepara.

E dito isso, Pan murmurou um feitiço que a deixou vestida num pijama qualquer, e foi para a cozinha. Bronn ainda devia estar de sentinela junto a Meri, e mesmo não sendo uma excelente dona de casa, ela conseguiu preparar café, ovos, torradas e bacon, tal como ele gostava. Viu diversas embalagens de diferentes tipos de comida pra criança por ali. Papinhas de maça e morango, iogurtes e biscoitos macios. Havia brinquedos por toda a casa também. E alguns livros sobre a mesa da cozinha que ela sabia ser de Hope. Com isso podia deduzir como aqueles meses em sua ausência se passaram. A ligação entre Meri e a madrinha era visível e forte. E Pan se alegrava por isso, ao mesmo tempo que sentia inveja. Seu bebezinho mal a reconhecia.

Em pouco tempo, Severus veio pela escada, trazendo uma Meri de olhos inchados e chorosa, vestida num pijama de flanela com tema de bichinhos estranhos que ela não sabia definir o que eram.

–Mamãe, nós já escovamos os dentes, lavamos o rosto, trocamos a fralda e estamos prontos para o café da manhã! –Severus disse, arrancando uma risadinha tímida da menina após girar com ela pela cozinha antes de coloca-la em sua cadeira alta.

–O que ela gosta de comer pela manhã? –Pan perguntou, sentindo-se uma péssima mãe por não ter certeza sobre aquilo.

–Eu cuido disso. –ele respondeu, indo até a geladeira pegar uma mamadeira e preparar a primeira refeição do dia da filha.

Pan sentou-se ao lado dela, que observava os desenhos do tampo da cadeira em que sentava, tentando fazer os bichinhos se moverem.

–Olá, querida. –Pan murmurou, afagando o queixo dela- Você dormiu bem?

E Meri balbuciou algumas frases ininteligíveis antes de abrir um sorriso de seis belos dentes serrilhados.

–O que você sonhou essa noite?

–Provavelmente com desenhos animados da televisão. –Severus brincou- Ela faz isso todo o dia agora, após essa temporada com Hope. Sua amiga é uma má influencia em alguns aspectos. Como uma mulher daquela idade pode, realmente, se empolgar com tanta informação sem sentido, focada em crianças?

–É uma excelente distração para nossa pequena.

–Ela mima Meredith muito mais do que o recomendado.

–É sua madrinha, essa e a real função! –Pan riu.

–Sempre um brinquedo novo, uma pelúcia nova, uma roupa com orelhas e rabo de bicho diferente, horas de brincadeira no tapete e mais doce do que os curandeiros recomendam para um bebe dessa idade.

–Não seja rabugento! Veja como ela parece saudável e feliz!

–Aqui... –e entregou a mamadeira para a filha que com suas próprias mãozinhas a levou a boca e tomou todo o conteúdo. Pan parecia impressionada diante de sua filha tão amadurecida de modo, para ela, tão repentino- Se você está impressionada com isso, imagine só quando você vir ela tentando tomar sopa com a colher, sem ajuda.

–Ela faz isso? –Pan alarmou-se.

–Todas as noites.

Após o café da manhã, Severus entrou na lareira e foi trabalhar, deixando apenas Meri e a mãe, que ela agora mal reconhecia. Não demorou muito para que ela começasse a olhar em volta, procurando alguém com quem se sentisse segura. Pan queria chorar ao ver que era quase uma desconhecida para Meri agora, e não sabia como mudar isso. Pegou a menina no colo e a levou para a sala de TV, onde encontrou um tapete rosa pink, bastante felpudo, apinhado de pequenos bonecos estranhos. Era claramente o local onde Meredith brincava. Sentou-se junto dela, e ela logo engatinhou até um rato amarelo com rabo em forma de raio e orelhas pontudas. Ligando a TV, Pan viu-se diante de um cartoon, onde um rato era perseguido por um gato cinza, e sempre conseguia escapar. Meredith devotava a isso agora toda sua atenção, deixando gritinhos e risadas escaparem sempre que um deles levava um tombo, ou ficava muito evidente que o rato finalmente seria pego, ate que ele escapava novamente.

–Ela prefere animes. Acho que as palavras em japonês divertem ela. –Hope aparecia ali, dando um susto em Pan que estava bem concentrada no que acontecia na TV.

–Hope! –Meri gritou batendo palminhas e esforçando-se em engatinhar até a madrinha.

Meredith já chamava por Hope. Pan sentiu o golpe, principalmente quando a menina agarrou-se a madrinha como quem está encontrando salvação após puro desespero.

–Vim ver como você está. –e Hope sentou-se no tapete junto de Pan.

–Está tudo um pouco fora de lugar, mas eu logo me ambientarei novamente.

–Claro. –Hope sorriu- As coisas mudaram um pouco por aqui, tenho certeza que você percebeu. Uma casa com um bebe acaba sofrendo modificações sem que ninguém realmente as planeje.

–Meredith é o que mais me surpreende. Como ela está esperta, grande e cheia de gostos próprios. Ela já fala, inclusive.

–Meri, querida, quem é essa moça? –Hope perguntou, apontando para Pan.

–Mami. –ela disse apenas.

–Mamãe de quem?

–Meri. –e abriu um sorriso, como se gostasse do som de seu nome. E ficou por algum tempo repetindo o nome dela, enquanto dizia o nome do rato amarelo.

Pan sorria abertamente agora. Sua filha sabia quem ela era, e por mais que não se sentisse tão ligada à mãe, elas não eram duas estranhas.

–Nós jamais permitimos que ela esquecesse você. –Hope explicou- Eu praticamente me mudei pra cá enquanto você estava... fora. Meredith precisava de companhia e cuidados femininos, e Severus muitas vezes não conseguia lidar com tudo sozinho. Também havia a busca pelos ingredientes da poção, e todos nós usávamos toda a ajuda que podíamos para que tudo desse certo, e rápido. Eu pensava, todas as noites após colocar Meri no berço, que aquilo não estava certo, que aquilo não podia continuar. Meredith não podia continuar crescendo sem você por perto.

–Eu sinto que agora nós mal nos conhecemos. –e olhou para a filha, agora batendo com o rato amarelo numa simpática rã verde água, que usava uma mochila sem graça em forma de flor, que tinha longos tentáculos cujas pontas eram folhas. Meri dizia "Buba buba buba".

–Isso não vai durar muito. –Hope prometeu- Eu vim buscar minhas coisas, agora não há mais necessidade em ficar integralmente aqui. Tudo o que vocês vão precisar agora é de espaço. Além do mais, eu e Sirius precisamos de mais tempo juntos.

–E como estão as coisas na Ordem da Fênix?

–Você precisa ver para entender.

–Pika? –Meri entregou o rato amarelo para a mãe.

–Todos eles têm nome? –ela perguntou, olhando da pequena para Hope.

–Você também precisa ver isso para entender. Toda tarde, às 15h, canal 12. –e riu gostosamente. Agora eu preciso ir.

–Mas...? –Pan olhou para a TV, e para a filha, e sentiu-se perdida, agora recebendo uma borboleta de cores tristes.

–Essa é Butterfree. –Hope disse- Aquele é o Bulbasaur, a Tartaruga simpática é o Squirtle, o lagarto narigudo é o Snivy e o rato amarelo que ela adora é o Pikachu.

–Você deu nome a todos eles?

–Não, eles já tem nome. Meri aprendeu porque eles repetem muito isso. Sua filha é realmente uma mocinha inteligente.

–Sim, estou notando. Tão pequena e já tão...

–Geek. –Hope riu- Sim, eu sei. Prometo influenciar menos. Agora eu realmente preciso ir. Seria bom se você fosse ver seu pai em breve, após ajustar o que precisa ser ajustado por aqui. Ele sente sua falta feito louco.

–Eu irei. Amanhã. Prometo.

–Ah... não traga Severus com você.

–E porque não?

–Você não vai gostar do que vai ver.

_**Notas de Tia Mona**_

_OI GENTE! Sentiram saudades? _

_Pois é... sabe como a vida anda difícil né. Medicina não brinca em serviço e hoje, especialmente, eu to um bagaço humano no mais alto grau de esbagaçamento. Mas vim postar o capitulo, pq sei que abandonei vcs por muito tempo, e Pan está implorando por ser escrita (?) já que a tensão agora vai começar mais forte do que nunca. _

_Desculpaê o sumiço. Love U todas._


	54. Capitulo Quinquagésimo Terceiro

_**Capítulo Quinquagésimo Terceiro**_

Pan aparatou de casa diretamente no escritório de Dumbledore. Ele sentiu o calor antes da imagem dela formar-se a sua frente, e quando pode ver o terror em seus olhos, soube do que se tratava.

-Fawkes procurou você?

-Severus estava aqui até uma hora atrás. Porque você não contou a ele sobre as condições de Fawkes? –ela disse de modo meio abrupto- Estávamos planejando meu ingresso em meio aos comensais.

-Eu imaginei que vocês se permitiriam conseguir algum tempo antes de partir pra ação de forma tão efetiva. –defendeu-se- Pelo visto não querem perder tempo.

-Já perdi muito tempo.

-Não se pressione tanto. –ele aconselhou com um olhar piedoso.

Ela não sabia porque se sentia arisca, mas era inegável que suas reações estavam mais inquietas que sempre. Ela anuiu com a cabeça, já que concordar com Dumbledore era sempre a melhor opção, ou do contrario ele seguiria falando sobre aquilo até vencê-la, nem que fosse pelo cansaço.

-Eu disse a ele, nesse momento, exatamente o que ele precisava saber, Severus está exausto. E enquanto ele recupera as energias, nós conversamos e planejamos. Ele informará a Voldemort sobre você em sua próxima visita, ele vazará a informação que a Ordem da Fênix estará lutando para manter segura.

-Que informação?

-Que supostamente não confiamos que você esteja preparada para estar ativa. Serão tempos difíceis para você. O ministério questionará suas capacidades, você não virá efetivamente para Hogwarts, a Ordem da Fênix a negará. E isso será o empurrão que você necessitaria para unir-se a Severus nesse novo caminho. E quando os disfarces precisarem ser expostos, em algum momento do futuro, você estará justificada.

-Mas Fawkes acredita que eu estarei segura por um tempo, e eu devo isso a ele, eu...

-Não considero que você seja uma pessoa fácil de matar. –Albus balançou a cabeça- E eu duvido muitíssimo que Tom Riddle vá querer eliminar você, ou que seus comparsas o façam sem suas ordens. E nós manteremos nossa palavra, e Fawkes não precisará perder-se mais. Eu não toleraria perde-lo, Pan. Você deveria saber. Tudo isso é para que tenhamos o máximo de tempo possível.

-Eu imaginava, eu apenas não quero tomar nenhuma decisão ou dar nenhum passo sendo que eu não saberei se estou sendo justa com todos os envolvidos.

-Mas eu asseguro que você estará. Diante da atual situação, permanecer ao lado de Fawkes e aprender o que ele tiver a ensinar é a melhor opção. E enquanto isso, enfraqueceremos sua posição em relação ao mundo bruxo, duvidaremos de suas capacidades, forjaremos uma grave falha e colocaremos à prova tudo o que diga respeito a você. E quando chegar o momento, você poderá mudar de lado sem que ninguém ache isso abrupto. Nem Tom, nem a Ordem da Fênix.

Ela respirou fundo computando as informações e precisando admitir que aquele plano era muito bom. Também estava satisfeita por aquilo comprar-lhe o tempo necessário com Meredith, Fawkes, seu pai... E ainda que tivesse que deixar Severus enfrentando aquilo tudo sozinho, ela sabia que aquilo poderia reforçar sua posição ao lado de Voldemort. Era uma informação valiosa demais. Ela sentou-se na cadeira que havia diante da escrivaninha de Dumbledore e observou o homem. A expressão de calma no rosto dele era inquietante.

-Eu me sinto mudada.

-Você não apenas parece mudada, como eu não tenho duvidas de que de fato esteja.

-Então eu deveria começar agindo diferentemente agora?

-A que você se refere? –ele franziu a testa.

-Eu deveria demonstrar fraqueza ou incapacidade? Deveria parecer instável ou algo do tipo?

-Não hoje, não com seu pai. –ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, fazendo com que ela sentisse que pelo menos naquela noite, deveria tentar ser menos estranha- Você e Sirius precisam de um tempo.

Eles fizeram silencio. Ela observando a janela entreaberta deixar as cortinas balançarem suavemente. Ele focado em desvendar as expressões da neta.

-Então seremos apenas nós três contra o mundo? Você, Severus e eu?

-Fawkes não está indo a lugar nenhum, eu lhe prometo.

-Mas ele acha que está morrendo. –ela disse, demonstrando mais pavor do que pretendia.

-Ele está, de certo modo, se rendendo e não está conseguindo ver mais além do que de fato precisa. Fawkes precisa sentir que sua missão pode ter acabado, mas isso não significa que sua vida também precise.

-E como vamos fazer com que ele perceba isso?

-Teremos que descobrir, você não acha?

Pan preferiu não dizer nada, e ficou divagando a respeito daquela parte em especifico da conversa. Fawkes era alguém que a entendia completamente. E ela o amava desde que tinha memória. Então seu relógio sinalizou que havia chegado a hora em que Severus lhe pediu para chama-lo, e ela voltou para casa. Encontrou o marido ainda dormindo profundamente, e com um aperto no peito o despertou.

-Hora de acordar... –ela murmurou suavemente, sentindo a mão dele erguer-se preguiçosamente para afagar seus cabelos- Eu estive com Albus agora.

-E o que ele disse? –Severus murmurou ainda meio adormecido.

-Ele não orientou você a nada no encontro dessa noite?

-Ele ainda não sabe que eu estou indo. Pensei em ir até Hogwarts antes de apresentar-me ao Lorde.

-O que ele lhe disse quando vocês estiveram juntos mais cedo?

-Que uma grande operação está a caminho, mas que teremos bastante tempo até que precisemos considerar isso.

Pan contou todo o acontecido. Sobre Fawkes, sobre o plano que eles estavam formando, sobre como ela sentia muito que ele precisasse continuar sozinho.

-Não estou sozinho. –ele disse observando o rosto preocupado dela- E esse plano é brilhante. Isso vai nos conseguir todo o tempo que precisamos.

-Mas se você estiver em perigo eminente, Severus... Se você precisar de apoio e de ajuda em campo?

-Então eu tenho você, certo? –ele sorriu com o canto da boca- Eu falo sério querida, não se preocupe.

E nesse momento, Meredith chorou em seu berço, anunciando que seu descanso tinha chegado ao fim. Pan assustou-se pelo choro, seu instinto reagindo como se aquele sinal de alarme significasse que seu bebê estava em grande perigo. Seus olhos escureceram, sua pele brilhou em fogo, e ela ficou de pé tão rápido que Severus não pode ver seus movimentos.

-Pan! –ele atirou-se a ela, agarrando seu braço com força- Pan, está tudo bem... –ele disse, puxando-a para a cama- Querida, ela apenas acordou...

Mas Pan ofegava, olhando para a porta, e então para a mão restritiva de Severus em seu pulso.

-Ela está chorando. –murmurou.

-Ela apenas acordou. –Severus explicou- Eu vou busca-la no berço, mas você se acalme. Ela é um bebê, e por mais bonito que eu considere você coberta de fogo com esses olhos de puro poder, ela pode se assustar.

Pan virou o rosto e encarou a si mesma no grande espelho que havia ao lado da porta que levava ao closet. Sim, ela era terrivelmente bela naquela forma, mas podia ser um pouco demais para sua pequena. Ela olhou para o marido parecendo um pouco envergonhada.

-Eu preciso de um instante sozinha para me livrar disso tudo... –murmurou- Desculpe, eu não queria me descontrolar.

-Eu vou ver, Meri. –Severus ficou de pé e beijou a mulher na testa- Respire fundo e se acalme.

Ele saiu e logo o choro da menina cessou. Aquilo foi o bastante para que o instinto de Pan fosse adormecendo, e quando Severus entrou no quarto, trazendo a menina, ela ria gostosamente, ouvindo-o usar uma voz macia para imitar um dos bichinhos estranhos que ela adorava. Pan olhou-se novamente no espelho e seus olhos estavam voltando ao normal.

-Pan? –ele chamou, e ela virou o rosto para observá-lo- Melhor?

-Sim. –ela sibilou.

-Excelente! –e entregou Meri aos braços da mãe, que por um segundo mal soube como segurá-la.

-Olá... –murmurou, olhando para a pequena que ainda ria, agarrada ao bichinho.

-Você irá com ela até a Sede da Ordem, certo?

-Eu devo?

-Você precisa.

-Eu não queria ir. Eu... Você viu o que acabou de acontecer!

-É exatamente disso que precisamos, se Dumbledore quer mesmo fazê-los acreditar que você esteja instável. Apenas evite que as coisas fiquem estranhas com Meredith por perto.

E entrou no banho. Pan olhou a filha, que observava a própria imagem refletida no espelho do quarto parecendo divertida com outro bebê por perto. Pan estendeu-se ao seu lado, e também encarou o espelho. Meri então olhou para a mãe e para o reflexo, logo para a mãe novamente e apontou com o pequeno dedo para o reflexo dela. E então viu a si mesma com o dedo levantado no espelho e olhou para a própria mão e deixou uma expressão de assombro surgir, fazendo sua boquinha abrir-se num perfeito e gracioso "o".

-Sim, meu amor... É você ali.

-Meri? –ela chamou- Meri!

Pan riu gostosamente agora, imaginando que nem tudo estava tão mal. Meredith apenas agora começava a se dar conta das coisas a seu redor, e ela estava junto da filha para presenciar isso. Quando Severus saiu do banho, as duas estavam sentadas no chão, fazendo estranhos movimentos com as mãos e caretas engraçadas.

-Pa! –Meredith exclamou, apontando para a imagem do pai, que surgia do espelho.

-Sim, sim, sou eu. –ajoelhou-se ao lado delas- Você realmente descobriu o espelho.

-Acabou de se dar conta do que é um reflexo, e está encantada.

-Ela vê uma copia de si mesma, da coisa mais perfeita do mundo, obviamente ficaria encantada, principalmente tendo a mãe mais bonita do universo ao seu lado. –ele a beijou por um longo momento- Eu vejo você mais tarde.

-Eu não demorarei na Ordem.

-Estarei em casa antes da meia noite. –ele prometeu, beijando o pescoço dela carinhosamente- Você deve ficar com seu pai o quanto sentir que precisa, não se preocupe em voltar logo.

-Mas eu... –ela começou.

-Faça isso por aquelas pessoas, se não quer fazer por si mesma. Eu sei que você quer se esconder por um tempo e acostumar-se com tudo isso novamente, mas isso não traria bem algum.

-Eu me sinto um pouco egoísta.

-Bem, deveria. Fique o quanto achar que precisa, mas vá. Vá, eles devem estar ansiosos por ver e falar com você, por contar-lhe tolas novidades e coisas do tipo. Hope precisa desesperadamente de tempo ao seu lado. Você pode lidar com isso certo? Com Hope?

Ela anuiu com um gesto de cabeça e sorriu para tranquiliza-lo.

-Meri, dê um beijo no papai. –ela disse, e observou a menina estalar um beijo úmido no rosto do pai, agarrando os cabelos dele com as pequenas mãozinhas- Tenha cuidado.

Ele a beijou nos lábios em resposta e saiu. Olhando para o próprio reflexo agora Pan precisou espelhar-se na coragem do marido e ergueu-se do chão, com Meredith em seus braços.

-Vamos colocar uma roupinha mais aquecida, querida... Estamos indo visitar o vovô.

-Hope?

-Sim... sim, ela também. E que Merlin nos ajude.


End file.
